Reading Naruto the Forced Fighter
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Team RWBY and team JNPR got teleported into a living room. There, they have to read the book of Naruto the Forced. Watch, as they read about their alternate selves and Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable shinobi. And also see how RWBY reacts to their alternate selves fighting over Naruto. That's going to be fun.
1. Reading Ch 1: Yellow

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. I know, I got a lot of other stories, but like Naruto in Sainan High, this one is just for fun. Beside, one of my Harry Potter stories is about to be finished, so might as well make this one. This will be another reading story, with FTDS requesting me to do this story. So, I have permission from him to make it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **P.S. I made a poll for a future remake of my Naruto and Resident Evil crossover. Be sure to check it out if you haven't already.**

 **Warning, I got the beginning idea from the reading of Naruto the Y, as well as the setting. I didn't completely copied, it was just inspired by that story. So don't get your panties in a twist because of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto RWBY.**

Reading Ch 1: Yellow

"Oooowwww, my head." Ruby moaned, rubbing her head. She didn't know what happened. One moment, she was checking her weapon to check for any damage and the next, she suddenly got transported somewhere and landed on her back. She look around to see that she is was a fancy living room, with several couches, a small table at the middle, and a flat screen TV on the wall. "Where are we?"

When she refer to we, she means her team and team JNPR, who are also on the floor.

"Uh, I feel dizzy." Jaune said, swirl in his eyes. Beside him is Ren, with Nora landing on top of him. And at the other side is Pyrrha, who shook her head to shake off the dizzy feeling.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake are all on their back as well, all of them dizzy. They all got up before looking around from where they are at. "Your guess is as good as mine little sis."

"I can answer that question for you." An unfamiliar voice from behind. That cause all of them to rip out their weapons and point at the person behind them. That looks to be their age, with brown skin, a black hoodie, black jeans, and black eyes. Despite the weapons pointed at him, he look pretty calm and relaxed.

The guys roll his eyes when he saw them all pointing a weapons. "You can put those things down, I'm not about to harm you all. If I did, then I would've teleported you in a volcano."

"Then why did you teleported us here? And how?" Weiss interrogated, pointing her rapier at him. The man sighed before waving his hand, causing all of the weapons to disappear from their hand, much to their shock.

"M-My Crescent Rose!" Ruby cried out, despair starting to wash down on her. "What did you do to my Crescent Rose?!" She shouted childishly, waving her arms around.

"You will have your weapons return back to you once we finish our business here." The man said to her, still perfectly calm. "Now, before any questions can be ask, let me tell you the reason you're here. The creator of another universe want you girls, and guys, too read/watch about his universe. Whether it's for entertainment or to teach you something, I don't know. My job is to make sure you guys read/watch his universe."

"...And if we say no?" Blake challenged. She has no problem reading a book, she love books, but she want to know the consequences.

The man sigh before speaking again. "If you resist, then you will be stuck here for the rest of your lives. You won't be able to see your family, your other friends, ever again." That made all of them gasp.

"You can't do that!" Weiss shouted, very pissed off. "What give you, or the person you working for, the right to keep us in this place?!"

The man's eyes suddenly harden. "What rights do people have to judge others based on appearances or if they have animal ears? What rights do people have to make other suffer just because you are suffering?" That made the right theme girl silent. "Life isn't fair Schnee. Get use to the idea. Furthermore, all you have to do is read a book. It's not like it's going to kill you."

Weiss seeth, but before she could say anything, Pyrrha spoke up. "What is this book about?" She asked him. It's obvious that he's powerful enough to take all of their weapons, so it wouldn't be wise to upset him.

"Basically, it's about an alternate dimension of your lives." He stopped talking when he heard shouts of 'WHAT?!'. He waited for a second, before speaking again. "Yes, alternate dimension of your lives, with someone coming into the equation. Read the title."

Ren picked up the book, before reading the title. "'Naruto the Forced Fighter'. Who's Naruto?" Ren asked the brown skin man.

"Naruto is from another sub plane of reality." He told them all. "A very strong being, with several abilities. He's a shinobi, also known as a ninja."

"So, are we going to read about a ninja?" Nora asked excitingly. "Ooh, so our alternate selves are going to be hanging out with a ninja, although Ren is kinda a ninja! That is going to be so much fun to read!" Ren sighed while the man look at Nora in amusement.

"Yes Nora, you and others are going to be reading about a ninja." He said in amusement. "All of you are going to meet him and he's going to affect most of your lives, in some way or another." Now it's got people curious.

"Okay, we'll bite. We had nothing better to do anyway." Yang said, as she grab the book from Ren. Before she opened it, she look at the man. "By the way, what's your name?"

The man sat on the couch, before speaking. "I rather keep my name to myself, but you can call me Spirit." He wave his hands towards the couches. "I doubt you want to stand up while reading, so come sit down. And by the way, as you read, it's gonna show up on the screen like a TV show."

With that, everyone got comfortably on the couches and Yang open the book to read the first chapter. " **Chapter 1: Yellow….."** she read. "What does that mean?"

"For the first twenty five chapters, there will be five arcs, each splitted into five chapters." Spirit told them. "I'm not gonna tell you the titles, as it might spoil the story in some way, so don't bother asking." Yang, Ruby, and Nora pouted before Yang started back reading again.

 **"Bloody Sunrise, give me something cold Junior." A young boy, only 17 years old, asked with a grunt as he sat down at the bar stool of a music and dance filled bar scene. He didn't seem old enough to be drinking, but he had his reasons. He was a young man, with bright sunny hair that shone like the sun itself. He had clear blue eyes that showed anger, for the moment, and peach colored skin. He was lean and toned to perfection, though his clothes could be in better condition. What was left of his clothes, after his last lead took him to an erupting volcano that led to a huge forest fire, was a burned up and nearly falling apart mess. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, and while he needed new clothes, he needed a drink first. He was sitting, but he stood at a height of about 5'8", having grown a few inches since he had been 15 years old.**

A picture of Naruto, sitting on the bar stool, is shown on the screen. Yang licks her lip at the site. "So this Naruto. I like what I'm seeing." Some of the girls agree, if the small blushes are any indication.

Blake look closely at the whisker marks on his face. "Is he a faunus?" She asked Spirit. The whiskers on his face can be an indication that he is one.

Spirit shook his head no, much to her disappointment. "The whisker marks on his cheeks are actually birthmarks."

 **Naruto Uzumaki was his name, and finding a way to get home was what he was trying to do. He had tried a shit-ton of ways to travel back home.**

 **This world was NOT the world he had been born in, he didn't even know how he had gotten here other than the fact that something had messed up with something and he appeared here.**

"Wait, he's not from our world?" Weiss asked, picking up on the last sentence. "Then where is he from?"

"Everything will be revealed in the book." Spirit said to her. "Also, I thought I told you I'm not going to give out spoilers." Weiss flush a little in embarrassment, but turn her head with a 'hmph'.

 **He didn't know why he was drinking, it took a shit ton of booze to get him drunk.**

"How much booze?" Yang asked in curiosity. She can take plenty of alcohol before she can drunk, so she wonder what his limit.

"I don't know the exact amount, but I say about the amount that could kill a man." Spirit answered, getting jaws drop on the floor.

"No way, that's not possible!" Weiss exclaimed. "How can somebody drink that much without killing themselves?" Spirit didn't answer. Merely pointed at the book.

 **Junior, tall man standing at a very impressive height, was a muscled man who knew that if it came to blows he would lose to Naruto in a fight. He had a mostly shaved head, with black hair half an inch from his head. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it, and a red tie with black pants. Everyone in the club was wearing the same thing, but they had black jackets on, sunglasses, and hats on with it. The dancers were Junior's goons, who were relaxing when not off doing somebodies dirty work.**

 **They were goons for hire, and not very skilled ones at that. Most were cannon fodder at best, able to be taken out with a single hit each.**

 **Not that impressive.**

"Agreed." Yang replied. She fought those guys herself, and honestly, the only ones that put up a decent fight was those twins. Though she is still piss that Junior rip a piece of her hair.

 **"No refunds, that lead was legit until the volcano blew everything up." Junior pointed out to Naruto. Naruto, a week ago, had come into his bar and paid for a lead to find a way to some place Junior didn't know existed. He had given Naruto a lead, and it just so happened that the lead was nearby an active volcano... a now destroyed active volcano. Thanks to Naruto, and an army of angry clones using Big Ball Rasengans to destroy the mountain sized volcano.**

"Huh?!" Juane exclaimed in shock, with the others looking just as shock. "How did somebody destroy a volcano? And he can makes clones? And what's a rasai-whatever." Everyone is thinking along those thoughts as well.

"Now those are questions I can answer." Spirit said. "Naruto's abilities are strong enough to do stuff like that. Yes, he can make clones, though they can pop in just one hit. And a rasengan is a ball of energy, capable of plowing through several giant stones and obliterate a person's organs." Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"Wow." Pyrrha said, looking at the blonde in shock. "That is strong." She wonder if he's going to Beacon Academy. Someone with those skills need to become a hunter.

Nora look excited. "Do you think you can teleport him here so we can fight him? Please, please, please?" Spirit had to look away when he saw the puppy eyes while Ren gave him an apologetic look.

"Maybe later. I'll have to discuss it with the creator of the universe, so no promises." Spirit told her. Still, Nora look excited at the prospect.

 **Fuck that volcano.**

 **That halted the eruption, among other things.**

Yang snorted. "Understatement."

 **"I don't need a refund, I need new clothes... so I suggest you give me something to wear to repay me for NOT kicking your ass." Naruto threatened the man with a knowing look.**

"From what I heard, I bet he can do that with ease." Yang commented. "And probably did."

 **Junior nodded, before he got down on his knees behind the counter and got out a uniform that his workers wore. He handed it over to Naruto, who thanked him while he made his drink.**

 **Naruto stood up, before he stripped down to his underwear, not giving shit about who else was watching, and pulled out the black pants first and slid them up.**

Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha blush and look away while Ruby cover her head with her hood with a massive blush. Yang look at his muscles with lust while Nora look in curiosity. Jaune, however, look at them in envy while Ren had a neutral.

"Mmm, I like this story already." Yang said, licking her lips once again. "Makes me wonder what he got between his le-"

"Yang!" Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha yelled with massive blushes while Ren and Jaune turn slightly green at the thought. Spirit, meanwhile, look at all this with amusement.

 **Naruto found them to be a good fit, Junior had been expecting Naruto to need new clothes after surviving a volcano erupting, and started to put on the white button up shirt. He buttoned it most of the way up, leaving the last few buttons undone for show. Naruto tied a black headband with a silver plate, a leaf symbol on it, around his instead of using the tie.**

 **He didn't bother with the vest and jacket, he put on socks then shoes, and he was done by the time that his drink was ready.**

 **"You need to slick your hair back. It would make you look like the leader of a criminal group if you did. Girls find bad boys hot." Junior told Naruto neutrally.**

"Agreed with that." Yang said, looking up and down at Naruto's new attire.

Weiss look at Yang with annoyance. "I think only you would think that."

 **He had managed to get Naruto to take the headband off his head, and wear it around his neck instead. Naruto had nice hair, and it looked better without the headband.**

 **The boy was a lady killer with his looks, and the better Naruto looks, the better Junior's club did with profits when ladies came to the club after seeing Naruto come to the club.**

 **So, by making Naruto look good, he earned himself more money in the long run.**

"Sneaky of him." Yang commented while reading. "I would definitely go to the club if I get to see the blond there."

 **"I like my hair." Naruto told Junior as he drank from a large glass of orange, his favorite color, drink. Naruto whipped out a kunai and flung it across the room without needing to look, he had a lot of skill handling Kunai and Shuriken to the point he barely needed to see what he was aiming at. His kunai stabbed into the wall, and Junior looked to see a Bug... not the insect, but a small machine meant for catching words that go on.**

"That was good aim there." Ren commented while the others look on in amazement. "I wonder where he got the training from."

"Ooh, ooh, maybe he trained in a super secret city where ninja lives at!" Nora suggested in her usual tone. Ren shook his head at that while Spirit hold his mischievous smile. Nora hit it right in the ballpark.

 **Somebody had bugged his club.**

 **"The first two drinks, on the house." Junior told Naruto. He could afford to give Naruto two drinks as thank for what he just did. He owed the boy for doing that, because he didn't even notice the bug in place. He wouldn't have either, meaning if he had done anything illegal today he would have been busted for it big time.**

 **"Yea~h." Naruto said with a little enthusiam, mostly sarcasm.**

 **"Perk up, heck, I bet you could find more clues if you go to a Huntsmen training school. They send you on missions to all different parts of the world." Junior said as he gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder. Naruto thought about it for a moment. He had already spent two years in this world, and he had heard about the training schools.**

 **He had already gone to his own training school, when he was 5 years old, and he attended until he was 12.**

"What?!" Was the response of all the readers. Pyrrha then spoke for all of them. "They trained kids to fight at age five?!"

Spirit nodded. "Then they become shinobis at age 12 or 13, getting in a three man squad, with a teacher looking out for them and training them."

"But their training children to fight and kill!" Weiss exclaimed. "People don't train to become huntresses until they're seventeen. This is basically making child soldiers."

Spirit shrug. "Heh, no world is perfect. Naruto's world is filled with war, assassins, and bloodshed, so they would need to train children as soon as possible. Compare to Naruto's world, your is practically peaceful." A few of them gulp. That says a lot, considering the Vale is dealing with Grimms, the White Fang, and not to mention Roman.

 **After that he had been trained by a squad leader, and a personal mentor for 3 years. He had actually had his abilities tested to see how he had ranked. While in this world, he had focused more on finding a way home than improving his skills. He had maintained his skills, since he needed to get home.**

 **Academy Student (Basic) - Genin (Skilled) - Chunin (Highly Skilled) - Jonin (Elite) - Kage (Master)**

 **As a Ninja, he had been ranked at a Genin on paper thanks to the fact he was never promoted to a Chunin. His skills though, they had been ranked at far above those of a Genin. Ninja like him were classified by certain skills. Ninjutsu (Ninja Arts), Genjutsu (Illusion Arts), Taijutsu (Hand to Hand skills), Intelligence, Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Hand Seals... Naruto didn't use Hand Seals too much for his techniques, so his skill in that area was relativally low, then again he only used a few technique that needed hand seals.**

"How come he didn't get promoted to chunin?" Blake asked Spirit. "From what we've heard so far, he should be at least a Jonin. And what are those skills, like ninjutsu and taijutsu?"

Spirit lean forward, with his elbows on his knees. "He didn't get promoted because his personal mentor took him out of his home and train him, so he never got the chance to get promoted. As for your second question, ninjutsu are kinda like your semblances, except that a majority of those ninjutsu can be taught by anyone who has the proper means for it. Genjutsu are the ability to make illusions and taijutsu is basically hand to hand combat." Blake nodded in thanks, before returning back to the story.

 **Ninjutsu: 4 (Jonin) - Taijutsu: 3.5 (Jonin) - Genjutsu: 2 (Genin) - Intelligence: 3 (Chunin) - Strength: 3.5 (Jonin) - Speed: 3.5 (Jonin) - Stamina: 5 (Kage) - Hand Seals: 1.5 (Genin)**

 **Overall, Naruto had been ranked as an Elite Ninja who had high levels of natural Strength and Speed, with a high mastery over powerful Ninjutsu, with large amounts of skill in Taijutsu, meaning that he had amazing hand to hand ability.**

 **His Illusions sucked, plain and simple.**

 **He knew how to realize when he was in one, and release most of them after being caught, but he couldn't use them himself over than the most basic one of them all. He had Stamina for literal days, capable of fighting for days without rest. He honestly did suck at hand seals, since he never had a reason to learn how to use them.**

"Wow." Pyrrha said in awe. "From what we've read, I think he can beat any of us without a sweat." No one can argued with that statement.

Weiss, however, tried to. "Well, he's not perfect." Weiss said, pointing out his flaws. "From what we've read, he can't do illusions or hand seals." Spirit roll his eyes at the arrogant girl.

"And you have the ability to make illusions?" Spirit pointed out. "And at least he admits his faults, unlike you. And do you even know what hand seals are?" Weiss open her mouth to answer, but then close it when she couldn't find one. She did it a couple of times before she gave up. "Thought so."

Weiss glare at the man, resisting the urge to attack him. He took her and the others weapons with just a wave of a finger, who know what else he's capable of?

 **"Sounds boring, I mean, school, fuck that." Naruto said with a light smile on his face. He wasn't interested in anything that involved book learning.**

Weiss frowned. "That is a such a waste of talent. He can do so well in Beacon and yet he decided not to." Yang and Blake roll their eyes at her.

"Well, not everyone would want to go to school Weiss." Yang pointed out. "Beside, I think he's more focus on getting home."

 **He had no interest in going to school again, but if he really had to so that he could find a way home, he would do it. He really wanted to return to the world that he had come from.**

"So he might go to Beacon like we all did." Blake commented. It'll be interesting seeing how this blonde affect their lives at Beacon.

 **He wondered how it had changed in 2 years.**

 **He had tried Summoning Toads, but they had told him that it would be best if he stayed here for the time being. This world would be the location for his next step of training, since they couldn't Reverse Summon him thanks to how far this world was from them. He had enough chakra to summon them, but the same couldn't be said for them. They simply lacked the massive reserves of chakra needed to summon him back. He didn't even know they could summon him, but it was part of the reason that he knew he wasn't on his home world.**

 **The other reason.**

 **Animal-People. They also go by the name Faunus, people with animal features on their bodies and personality traits similar to animals. There was even a terrorist group of Faunus called the White Fang, though Naruto had yet to actually run into them.**

"So he knows about the White Fang." Ren said. "I wonder if he will run into them eventually." It's the first chapter, so anything can happen.

 **"You never know, you might like it. If you find a girlfriend, or six, be sure to take them here for drinks." Junior told Naruto. Any chance he could get to get more business, he would take it, and Naruto was good for business. He attracted people like a magnet. Since he had been serving Naruto, he had a boom in female business. Naruto wasn't even famous or anything, people just saw an attractive man coming into a bar and figured the bar was a good one.**

 **People judged a bar based on the people that walked into it on a regular basis.**

"It's the same for most places, whether it's a store, a library, or a club." Ren said, getting some nods in agreement. "I wonder if Naruto knows that he's being used."

Weiss decided to voice her opinion. "I suspect that he's a dumb blonde and doesn't when he's being used." Yang glare at her for that, since she was blonde as well. Suddenly, Weiss felt a shock on her bum, causing her to let out an "Ouch!" and jump off from the couch. Spirit look at her in annoyance.

"I have a few friends who are blonde, so knock off the insults." Spirit said, in an annoyed tone. Weiss glare at him, but then pale when she heard what he said next. "And if you make insults like that again, I will take your mouth away from the remainder of this book."

Suffice to say, Weiss is now reflecting on what to say before she open her mouth.

 **"Naw, I'm not that good looking, I mean, never had a girlfriend before." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.**

Yang look at the screen with a blank stone. "He's kidding right? Come on, he even got Blake to blush!" Said girl blush a little at that.

"Naruto is a bit oblivious to the heart of a woman, so don't be surprise if he doesn't figure out if anybody has feelings for him." Spirit told them. Honestly, when he saw the Naruto series, he could see that a blind man could tell that Hinata has a crush on Naruto. And the guy didn't figure out, not even a clue.

 **'Idiot, he doesn't even know that he captures women's hearts without trying.' Junior thought with a deadpan tone to his voice. He had two girls who worked for him, and they hated most men... their standards were through the fucking roof for men. They could see a handsome lady killer, and just say "whatever". They talked with Naruto for five minutes, and now they talked with him the second they noticed him every time that he stopped by.**

 **Naruto didn't notice their flirting in the slightest. He was SO oblivious to female wiles that Junior was sure that no girl in the world was capable of actually seducing Naruto.**

"Oh really?" Yang asked, taking that a personal challenge. "I'm going to test that theory."

 **Not the shy, polite type like Miltiades Malchite. Not the strong willed and stubborn girl like Melanie Malachite. They were twins, willing to SHARE Naruto after they saw him shaking rain water out of his hair without his headband on. Junior himself had blushed when he had seen Naruto with wet hair, and he was straight damnit. It wasn't hard to believe for Junior if somebody told him that Naruto had girlfriends leave their boyfriends, and turned their boyfriends gay for him without even noticing it.**

"Seeing him, I can believe it." Yang said, before turning to the guys. "Are you guys gay yet?"

"No." "No!" "Not even the slightest." Was the reply from Ren, Jaune, and Spirit, respectively. Spirit can admit that Naruto is good looking, but he's not going to turn gay anytime soon.

 **Naruto was THAT oblivious.**

 **"Anyway, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend... I might if there isn't a way home for me." Naruto admitted after a moment. That was the one thing he feared above everything else, other than ghosts, the chance that it was actually impossible for him to return home. If he couldn't return home, then his dreams ended... his goals ended... his promises ended. He would have lost his friends, never to see them again. He would never be able to find out who his parents were, and if they had loved him or not.**

 **He would never know anything about any of that.**

The mood turn a bit somber at that. The group wonder how they would feel if they were in Naruto's shoe, if they were teleported from the world and doesn't know anyway of getting back.

They forgot the fact that they are in the exact same situation right now.

 **"Well, look who showed up Melanie." One of two people said, girls, as they walked up to Naruto and sat down on either side of him. The one on his right, the one currently speaking, could be called Miltiades Malachite... while the one who sat on his left, rubbing his forearm, was Melanie Malachite.**

 **Miltiades Malachite, a girl about the same age as Naruto, was a pale skinned girl with a more petite frame of body. She wasn't well endowed in the chest, but she had a feminine frame to her that went well with her form. She had black hair, pure black, that was short than her sister's hair. She wore a lot of red eye liner over the top of her eyes, which were a soft green color. She had a strapless red dress with a black bow on her waist, and she wore red gloves and had high stiletto heels. She wore fur over his shoulders, black in color, held by a gray gain. Her weapon of choice, were black and red claws that she wore.**

 **She was a polite, quiet girl who didn't normally say as much as her sister.**

 **Melanie on the other hand, she shared almost the exact same body as her sister down to the last detail. They stood at the same 5'5" height, had the same eye and hair color... only Melanie had long hair. She wore heavy cyan colored eye loner, and unlike her sister she wore a light green fur and had on a white strapless dress with the bow on her cleavage. She had see through white gloves, and wore her weapon on her feet. She had bladed heels, making them a fist and foot combination when it came to fighting.**

 **One fought with legs, the other with arms.**

"I remember those two." Yang said, recalling when she went to that club. "I fought the both of them after defeating the other goons in that club."

"Wow, they're pretty." Jaune commented, seeing the two girls on the screen. But they also look intimidating to him, with the weapons they have.

 **"Naruto, it's been awhile, you should come and keep us company more often." Melanie said as she held onto his arm. Naruto didn't notice the seductive tone to her voice, he honestly didn't, and it was noticable to the girls.**

"Okay, the seductive tone in her voice is obvious and he doesn't know it?" Weiss asked incredulously. "I don't I know anyone that is that oblivious."

Ruby look confused. "What does seductive mean?" Blake, Yang, and Weiss stared at Ruby blankly.

"...Nevermind." Weiss said, taking back her statement.

 **Part of the reason they liked him. He was modest, about his looks even if he was arrogant about some other things, and he was kind hearted... it helped that while he was a pervert, half of the time he didn't understand sexual things so flirting with him was more honest. He didn't talk with them because they were hot, he talked with them because he wanted to be friends with them.**

"Those are some good traits." Blake said neutrally. "I can see why girls can be attracted to him."

Weiss look a bit annoyed. "But what the perverted part?" She asked her. That part bug her a bit. Blake look at her blankly, before she pointed at Yang, who is a big pervert and she can see that Blake's eyes says, 'We live with one, it shouldn't bother you by now'.

"...Good point."

 **"We miss not having our big, strong teddy bear." Miltiades said as she ran a finger across the rim of Naruto's drink. She couldn't freely touch him like her sister, so she flirted in a different way. She was more polite, so she didn't go into his personal space when she tried to seduce him.**

 **"Bear, more like Goldilocks with that hair." Junior stated, getting sharp looks from the twins. They were trying to bed Naruto, so it would be best for Junior's health if he didn't ruin the mood that they were trying for. Junior got the message, so he made Naruto a second drink, while he fixed up the girls two smaller drinks. Barely able to get a person drunk unless he drank like ten of them at the same time.**

 **"Put a little** _ **flavor**_ **in it." Melanie said to Junior as she glanced at Naruto's drink. She was not above the use of an aphrodisiacs.**

 **They were villians after all.**

"What?! They would stoop that low?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"They did say they were villains, so yeah, I think they would stoop that low." Spirit said to her.

 **They were not the highest ranking of villians, capable of taking over the world or ruling the Underworld. They were actually pretty low when it came to how evil they were. They were more like bodyguards than true villians. They protected whoever needed to be protected, at a high cost, and they would work for villians if they were payed enough. They had loose morals about what they did. They had high standards, but loose morals.**

 **"Hey Naruto, is that a bowl of ramen?" Junior asked Naruto as he pointed at the other end of the room. Naruto's head SNAPPED as he turned around to look for the ramen.**

"Why do I have the feeling that he's addicted to that food?" Ren asked. That the same feeling he got when he first had pancakes with Nora.

"That's because he is." Spirit said to him. "He's is as addicted to ramen as much as Nora is addicted to pancakes and syrup." Honestly, in some stories he had read, Naruto practically worship the food.

"Maybe when we meet, we can make a food addiction club!" Nora said randomly. "In the club, we'll get our favorite food and see which one eat the most! Does that sound cool Ren? Huh, huh, huh?"

Ren merely facepalm, knowing that Nora is going to talk for a while.

 **Junior pulled a small pill from his vest pocket. He put the pill into Naruto's drink, before he added a about 3 pills to Naruto's new drink. They quickly bubbled, before the pills and the evidence of them were gone completely.**

"They are going to drug him with aphrodisiac." Weiss said blankly. "Unbelievable." Meanwhile, Ruby looks confused.

"What's aphrodisiac?" She ask innocently. Yang sigh before whispering the definition in Ruby's ears. Ruby blush up a storm when she heard that. "Eww, that's disgusting! Why would anyone have that?!"

 **Naruto's body, something that Junior had learned through trial and error, was mostly immune to poisons.**

"Say wha?" Was the response from most of the group.

Spirit nodded. "Not even the strongest of poison could kill Naruto, due to his healing abilities." He can't wait to see their reaction to Naruto taking a chainsaw to the back. Especially Weiss's.

 **Poisons that could instantly kill people only made Naruto sick, but he wasn't truly to being drugged. He wasn't immune to pain killers, so Junior had figured out (yes he had tried to kill Naruto via poison) that Naruto was only resistant to things that were harmful to his body. Things like sexual enhancers, and other things that were beneficial to his body, could be felt at full force. They burned out of Naruto's body quicker than most, so he had to add more of them.**

 **He added another two to the drink, just to make sure that they took** _ **very**_ **good effect.**

"Do you think we can see some steamy and sexy action?" Yang asked, hoping for a 'yes'. Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha blush hard at that while Ren and Jaune try not to be aroused at the thought of someone having sex with sexy twin girls.

Spirit shrug. "You'll just have to wait and see." Yang pouted for not getting an answer while Ruby and Weiss prayed that they won't see any sex scenes on the book and TV.

 **"Damnit, I can't believe I fell for that again." Naruto grumbled as he turned back around. Melanie and Miltiades both hid the smirks from thier faces the second he did. Sure, they were using underhanded methods, but the affection was real.**

 **They were not goodie goodie girls, they were hard core when it came to how they went after what they wanted.**

 **Naruto was so trusting that they did feel a** _ **little**_ **bad, but it wasn't like they were using some of the worse drugs.**

 **They were making him horny.**

"And that isn't bad?" Weiss said with a huff.

"I don't think it's bad." Yang said to her. "Honestly, I might use something like that to make people horny." The people that are sitting with her decide to scoot away from her, afraid that she might do that to them.

 **"Our big, sweet teddy bear." Melanie repeated, since like a teddy bear Naruto was just so adorable when he did those stupid little things he did.**

 **"Looks like business." Junior said when he noticed that a regular was coming. A tall man with straight, short orange hair that wore a black hat on his head. He had a pure white suit with black pants on. The man was smoking a cigar and walking with a cane, more than likely a weapon that he was hiding in plain sight. The man was a well known criminal who had escaped from jail several times, and built himself a repuation. Roman Torchwick was his name.**

Many of the group narrow their eyes in anger at seeing criminal. He had cause them a lot of trouble. If they could, they would've hold their weapons tightly, but unfortunately, they were all taken away from them. They are glad that bastard is in jail now.

 **The only reason that Naruto, a hero, wasn't kicking his ass was because Naruto didn't pay attention to the news.**

"Dammit Naruto, why don't people pay attention to the news?!" Weiss shouted in annoyance. Honestly, more people need to do so.

"Maybe he just more focus on trying to get back. Anybody in his place would've focus on finding a way back home instead of paying attention at what's happening in the world they wasn't a part in." Jaune said. It was silent of the room, with the group looking at him in shock. "What?"

Weiss pointed at him with shaky fingers. "Y-You actually said something smart." Jaune blush in embarrassment.

"Hey! I can be smart!" Jaune protested. Hearing Weiss snort, along with Ruby and a few others looking away from him, made him get a depress bubble. Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder in support though, causing him to smile.

 **So Junior slipped away from Naruto so that he could talk to Roman about business in private.**

 **"Okay?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto finished off the drink that he currently had, not knowing what was in it. It was a tasteless and colorless drug.**

 **If it had been anyone else, then the girls wouldn't bother with drugs.**

 **You see, Naruto was an honorable man. If he slept with a girl, he didn't just sleep with her. Based on what they were guessing, if Naruto slept with you, then he would try and form a relationship with you. He didn't do one night stands, so if you banged him... he was yours to keep. It was an easy formula to remember.**

 **Drugs + Sex = Naruto is Yours to Keep**

 **Very simple basic villian math for manipulating good guys.**

"Okay, that is evil and smart." Yang said, getting a few nods in agreement. They wonder if this will work, or if Naruto will actually get out of this with his virginity intact.

Meanwhile, Ruby is hiding in her hood to hide the massive blush on her face.

 **"Drink up, we heard all about your... explosive trip." Miltiades said as she encouraged Naruto to drink his other drink. There were enough pills in the drinks to make a normal person, when they took effect, so horny they would sleep with nearly anything. If Naruto finished off both drinks, there was little doubt that he would lose some of those morals he held. Just one night was all that was needed.**

 **The more Naruto drank, the more of the drugs he was taking in.**

"They must really want Naruto." Blake said, as Yang read. Not that she could blame them. From what they've read, Naruto sounds like the perfect boyfriend to have.

 **"Poor baby, let us take care of you." Melanie said to Naruto as she leaned in closer. The drugs took between 20 and 40 minutes to take effect. It didn't matter how much of a drug you used, the amount of time it took to take effect was the same if you were using the same drug. The effects were just that much more powerful.**

 **"I'm okay, can't say the same about the volcano though." Naruto spoke, grinning as he stopped drinking for the moment. He still had half a glass left of Bloody Sunrise before he had drank two of them.**

 **"O~h, pretty drink you got there fella." A new female voice said while Junior finished off his talk with Roman. A slim hand came out from behind Naruto and grabbed the drink, before Naruto turned around and saw that a woman his age had stolen his drink from him.**

"Wait, is that…." Yang trailed off, feeling a bit of dread. If that is her, then she is going to be taking

 **"Hey, that is his drink." Melanie said when she looked at the woman, and she grit her teeth.**

 **This girl was a looker.**

 **She had blond blond hair that was wavy, pretty, and ended with lighter blond tips. Light colored skin, and a very pretty face to go with a sexy body that she showed off. She had a thin waist, well shaped thighs, a** _ **nice**_ **ass... not the best, but not bad. She had long legs that were mostly showing, and a toned body. It helped her case that that she large breasted, very large boobs that were constantly shaking a little with each breath that she took. She had lilac colored eyes, which Naruto noticed first.**

 **She wore an orange scarf, what he noticed second, and had a brown jacket on that did nothing to hide her stomach or her cleavage. She had a brown and white hip cape, over her tiny black hot pants that did show off most of her body. She had a yellow tube top with a flaming heart on her left boob. She had orange socks, very high up on her legs, and brown knee high boots. She wore black gloves, and had on yellow colored bracelets.**

"Oh no." Yang said, feeling dread crashing down on her. While she doesn't act like it, she is still a virgin. What will happen since she drank the drug?

 **After two years in this world, Naruto could tell what was a transforming weapon.**

 **Those bracelets most likely turned into some kind of gun gauntlet thing that helped her hand to hand.**

 **What the people of this world lacked in in some areas, they made up for with having annoying abilities and weapons that served many purposes.**

 **"Woah girl, didn't mean to steal your boyfriend. Just wanting a Strawberry Sunrise, but a Bloody Sunrise seems nice too. You mind?" The girl, standing about the same height as Naruto himself, asked as she swished around his drink.**

 **What did he care, he didn't pay for it.**

 **"Go ahead, got a name? Mine's Naruto." Naruto told her, and she chugged down his drink. Melanie and Miltiades did not like her doing that in the slightest.**

Weiss sighed. "Yang, didn't anyone tell you not to drink a stranger's cup? Who knows what's in it?" She been told that by her father and sister many times, especially since the White Fang anyone related to the Schnee.

"How am I, or my other, suppose to know that it was drugged?" Yang argued, even though Weiss got a point.

 **"Yang Xiao Long... Xiao Long is my entire last name, I don't have two last names. I get that question a lot." Yang said, answering Naruto's question when he looked like he wanted to ask it. Yang seemed to pull a small white object... from somewhere on her body, where, he didn't have a clue. It was a Scroll, advanced tech, and it expanded and showed a glowing screen.**

 **A picture of a woman was on the screen, a woman that Naruto actually recognized.**

"What?" If Yang wasn't paying full attention, she was now. Before she went to Beacon, she had been asking anyone for whereabouts of her mother. And during that search, she had nothing. But now, hearing that Naruto recognize her, sprang a little hope for her.

 **She looked** _ **just**_ **like Yang did, a near perfect copy. Her colors were different though. She had paler skin than Yang did by a good amount. Her hair was jet black, though it was in the same style as Yang's was. She had burning red eyes, unlike the lilac ones that Yang had. She wore black and red as her primary color pattern. Most people seemed to have a color preference, not that he could judge. She wore clothes that Naruto would expect his people to wear. She had on a black kimono with red shoulders, and a red obi around her waist. Her eyes were slightly more narrow than Yang's were. She had bead necklaces, and a sword with a large sheath for it. LIke Yang, she showed off thigh, and had high black boots. She wore armored forearm protectors with black gloves.**

"He recognize my mother?" Yang asked, mystified. Blake look at Yang in concern, one of the few who knows about her past obsession in finding her mother. Ruby also looked at her sister in concern.

 **"Who is that?" Melanie asked her sister with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"A woman, do you know anything about her?" Yang asked with an actual serious look on his face.**

 **"Yeah, I saw her not long ago, a few times actually... I could take you where she is." Naruto said with a tilt of his head. Yang blinked a few times, before she seemed taken back by his statement.**

 **"How!?" Yang actually nearly shouted, shocked that she had actually found a real lead. She had been looking for years!**

 **"Two years ago, she found me and taught me this language. I actually woke up at her house, nice woman... though she isn't the most... social of people." Naruto tried to put his words into something as nice as he could say it. She was not the best of people to talk to. She was always so serious, she could be have a little fun, but she always seemed to have something on her mind.**

"He actually knows my mom." Yang muttered to herself. If her universe and this one are pretty much the same, other than the blonde being there, then maybe she can finally see her mom. Or at least her other will while she reads about it.

 **"Really... So you know where she is. Take me to her, I need to find her." Yang spoke to Naruto, who looked at her.**

 **"Tell me why." Naruto said to her. If she was going to try and hurt Raven, full name Raven Branwen, then he wouldn't take Yang with him.**

"I wouldn't harm her." Yang said with a huff. "Punch her for leaving me and my dad behind, yes, but other than that, I wouldn't." The others look at her blankly. Clearly, she forgot that she can break a rock with her punch.

 **"She is my Mother, and she abandoned me when I was born... I need to talk to her. You don't know what it is like to have a mother abandon you." Yang told Naruto, making a guess since he seemed like a such a happy person.**

"Yang!" Pyrrha exclaimed, startling Yang. "You can't assume that he doesn't know what's like or had it worst!" She scolded her.

"But he like other me side, he seems like a happy person!" Yang argued, but Pyrrha didn't back down.

"People wears a mask Yang! He may seem like a happy-go-lucky guy, but he might feel the same way you do." Pyrrha said to her. She should know. She had to wear a mask due to her fame. Not to mention she remember somewhere in the chapter, Naruto mention he didn't know who his parents were.

Yang bit her lip. She hope Pyrrha is wrong and she didn't hurt Naruto.

 **"You're absolutely right, I** _ **don't**_ **know what it is like to have a Mother abandon you. Actually, you couldn't say I don't what having a Father abandon you feels like either. I've** _ **never had**_ **a Mother or a Father, or any family. Now I am** _ **not**_ **taking you for sure." Naruto told Yang with a frown on his face. That had hurt, her words were something that irked him to no end.**

Yang look a bit guilty at that while Pyrrha gave her a look that say, 'I told you so'. "Okay, you were right. Sorry." Yang said, apologizing for her father.

 **Her words had** _ **really**_ **hurt his feelings, reminding him of everything that he had never had.**

Yang felt a bit more guilty, reading that part. That was dickish, complaining to a guy that has no parents to speak of.

 **"I'm sorry, but you have to take me to her. Would you take a chance to meet your Mother if you could?" Yang asked, trying to get Naruto to sympathize with her. She could see how she had hurt him, she felt like a dick because she was complaining about mother problems to a guy with no parents, but she really wanted to meet her mother.**

 **"Me?" Naruto asked in surprise. He had never really thought about it that way. Actually, he was never told if his parents were alive or dead. He just knew that he never had any since he was born.**

 **Naruto paled a little.**

 **What if he** _ **really**_ **was unloved, his parents didn't die... they abandoned him.**

Yang flinch a little, cursing her other, while Weiss slap her hand in her face. "Smooth, Yang, smooth."

"Oh, like you can do any better?" She retorted back to the white themed girl. She doesn't the added comments to add in her guilt.

 **Yang winced when she noticed how her question had affected him. She was not helping her case, and if she attacked him she was damn sure that he wasn't going to help her. Melanie and Miltiades moved in front of Naruto, who looked at them with the color returning to his face.**

 **"I think you need to leave." Melonie spoke to Yang with a light amount of aggression in her way of speech. She was indirectly telling Yang that if she didn't leave, it was going to come to a fight.**

 **"Let us show you out." Miltiades said, insisting that Yang leave.**

Yang glare at them. "You want to go you twins?" She already faced him before, she can bet her other can.

"No breaking the TV." Spirit told her firmly, not wanting her to break it. It's a pain to recreate one.

 **"I'll take you, but we leave right now. First though, we need to stop by a clothes shop. I need some orange. Also, you may need to go home... It is like a day of walking." Naruto grumbled. He couldn't wear clothes with orange to them, it wasn't something he did. He had a deep infatuation with the color, for as long as he could remember. He didn't know why, he just loved the color.**

"How bad is that infatuation?" Weiss asked, curious. Spirit didn't say anything. Merely grab a remote and change the channel, showing a younger Naruto in a orange jumpsuit.

"...Oh, it's that bad." Yang commented while Weiss's eyes widen at the….monstrosity. Honestly, who would where such a thing like that?

Spirit shrug before changing the channel back to where it was. "The boy couldn't buy anything else, for reasons I might tell you later if it doesn't appear up."

 **"Was there something wrong with that drink?" Yang asked with a frown on her face.**

 **"Don't worry about it, I switched the drugs that Junior had on him for something completely harmless." Naruto said with a grin on his face.**

Yang sigh in relief. Good, she can still keep her virginity and not randomly fuck anyone. She's a flirt, not a prostitute, and there's a difference between the two.

 **The twins dropped their jaws at him. Yang held her stomach for a moment, before she covered her mouth. Naruto was a ninja, who used cloak and dagger techniques. He had a hidden dagger in his sleeve at all time, which was connected to a wire mechanism. He had a super strong sense of taste, he knew that Junior had tried to kill him many times... about 5... in the past. So, he had replaced all of Junior's drugs he used to poison people, and the other ones, with harmless pills that caused a person to-**

 **"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!" Yang belched loudly as the drug came up. Naruto held down one as well, the effects not really that strong on him.**

Everyone eyes' widen at the painfully loud burp while Yang blush. She'll admit, she know she isn't lady like, but even she thinks that was really loud.

 **"... Awesome." Naruto said with a grin. Yang was blushing, while she could never be accused of being lady-like, that had been a rather... painfully loud burp.**

 **Yang shook herself, before she got serious.**

 **She was so close to finding her mother.**

"Can I read the next chapter?" Yang asked Spirit, who shrug in response.

"Go ahead, it's not like I'm asking everyone to take turn for each chapter." Spirit said in nonchalance. "Beside, I can see that this is important for you." Yang smile at him before turning to the next chapter. Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I worked all day in this. Again, make sure to check the poll on my site. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	2. Reading Ch 2: Yellow

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I'm glad a lot of you like the last chapter, I hope this one will be just as good. And I'll try not to abandon this story, but no promises. There are many authors to promise not to abandon a story and yet they still did, so I'm not gonna make any promises. Just going to try my best to not abandon any of my stories, and if I do, explain to you why I did.**

 **Also, for those who decide to leave flame reviews like Generic - wryteR, can you keep your comments to yourselves? I can't stand people who decide to insult others stories, despite how hard they worked on it. I know my grammar isn't good, I've been trying to improve, but I don't need jerks calling me out on it like that. And it's also comments like those that stopped writers from writing those stories. So, keep your thoughts to yourselves if you don't have anything nice to say.**

 **For those gave advice like Monsieur La Critique, that doesn't count for you. I'll gladly accept advice, so long as you aren't mean about it. Just make sure to word out your thoughts carefully so it won't sound cruel. So, with all of that out my chest, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I'll be doing reading stories in weekends and whenever I have breaks from school, since they are much easier than stories. I mean, I just started this one and it took me a day to make this new chapter (makes me wonder why I haven't updated Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories yet).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 2: Yellow

" **Chapter 2: Yellow…."** She read, before turning to spirit. "So this is where I get to know Naruto?" Spirit nodded to that question.

"He'll meet three others before you guys go to Beacon Academy." Spirit told them, but he didn't elaborate. He isn't about to let out any spoiler of any kind.

 **Grimm.**

 **A type of... creature that existed on the world of Remnant. Naruto had found them slightly interesting, since they had aboslutely no soul at all. Grimm were literally Human and Faunus killing machines with no soul. They destroyed man and everything that man created, and Naruto used man as a light term. Anything with a soul, other than animals like dogs, cats, and... well anything that wasn't human or faunus. Grimm only killed animals over things like territory issues.**

 **Of course, they didn't even seem to register Naruto most of the time unless he was annoyed of pissed off.**

"Huh?" Was the response from the others, especially Weiss. She then spoke a bit louder. "But how?! The only way Grimms don't sense you is if you don't have any aura! And everyone has aura!"

"Don't forget that Naruto isn't from your world." Spirit piped in. "He and his people don't have aura. They have something different, as you'll see when you read further." Yang got back to reading, to find out why he isn't being sense.

 **They highly resembled animals, only there were stark differences.**

 **They had jet-black skin and fur, so black it was like a starless night sky. They had burning red eyes, with hints of yellow to them. It was like looking into the eyes of fire that wanted nothing more than to burn and eradicate the souls of it's victims. They had plates and spikes of bone coming out of their bodies, the older and stronger they were, the denser, shaper, larger, and more those plates and spikes appeared. They wore masks, like they were hiding their faces and their sins from god.**

 **They were terrible creatures who didn't kill for food, even though they ate what they killed... they killed for what equalled a base desire to just kill.**

"Duh, we already knew all of that." Yang said with an eye roll. "So why are we being told this?"

"Cause this book is being read by people from my dimension." Spirit answered for them. "Naruto's story and team RWBY's story are well known in my world. There is a TV show called RWBY that show your adventure in Beacon while Naruto has a TV show of his own." That surprise both teams.

"Wait, so you and the other people have watched what we did?" Ruby asked, before looking around in nervousness. "Are we being watched now?" That got the others nervous, looking around the room to see if anybody is watching.

Spirit shrug. "Maybe, maybe not." He isn't about to reveal that everyone is reading about them reading this story, but it's fun seeing them squirm. Yang, to get the nervousness out, started back reading.

 **Naruto, now dressed in new clothes that had a nice amount of orange to them, was wearing a black undershirt with red laces going up the right side that kept the top on. He had a small orange long sleeved jacket, and had orange pants with green armor on the outside of it. Over his shoulder was a brown bag that held supplies for himself, and he had kept his black armored sandles and added plated armor to the front of them. He had added black armored gloves, and forearm protectors as well.**

 **Yang was not a patient girl.**

The were coughs of understatement from Blake and Weiss, getting a betrayed look from the blonde girl.

 **The second Naruto had gotten himself clothes, Yang had decided that was enough. Naruto had packed several bottles of water, some energy bars and he had gotten himself some kunai and shuriken. They actually sold them in Vale, no joking out it. They were sold as mostly training tools, shuriken so that people could practive throwing weapons, and kunai so that people could learn how to wield short swords... but they worked well enough for Naruto to use in battle.**

 **Now they were off, in the middle of the night.**

 **Naruto, he could see in the dark. He was a ninja, trained to see just fine in even the blackest of nights. He had amazing night vision, so much that people thought he was a Faunus because of his whisker marks, fox-like personality and face, lean form, passion for pranks, sensative eyes, nose, and nose. He was just fine in this, but Yang could not see all that well. She was using something that she bought on the spot, a flash-light that was barely able to light the way for her. If she wanted to use it, fine, but Naruto was not being caught dead holding onto such a cheap little trinket.**

 **He didn't need all of the tech that these people used, he was a ninja and he used tools that ninja used.**

Yang huff. "Well excuse us for not being trained to be ninjas." Some of hunters/huntresses in training with Yang statement.

Spirit chuckle. If he was a betting guy, he would bet that the shinobis could beat the hunters and huntresses without a sweat, due to being trained to fight humans, as well as the kind of power they use. He didn't say out loud though. They'll see proof soon enough.

 **In two years, Naruto had travelled the world, been to all 4 Kingdoms, and been to every single village and town in the search for a way home. He had travelled everywhere, almost everywhere, and he had seen many types of Grimm. He actually had a list of Grimm, their abilities and weaknesses so that he didn't forget.**

 **Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Ursa, Death Stalker, Nevermore, Creep, King Taijitu, and Goliath were some of the more well known types of Grimm that were commonly found. Well, not commonly in some cases, but well known enough that people could tell what they were by a simple glance. They might have similar colors and features, but their base animals were very different. He didn't even know what a Creep was suppose to be, some kind of dinosaur or something.**

 **He had also seen, and named several other Grimm that he had found and killed.**

That got everyone curious, especially, Ruby, Weiss, and Nora. Ruby and Nora, cause they would like to kill it. Weiss, cause she want to find out more about those Grimms incase they run into them.

 **You didn't go two years travelling the world, without seeing some strange things.**

 **"Come on, lets hurry. I want to get there as soon as possible." Yang said as she shined the flash-light right at him.**

 **"We walk, and the walk takes awhile. First we pass through this forest, and then we cross a river, follow by going into another forest and crossing it. After that, we travel down a river and reach the ruins of an abandoned city." Naruto told her with a frown on his face. It was a long walk, and if he was allowed to run it he could be there in less than an hour. For him, the distance was nothing. For Yang, it was a considerable distance, but he couldn't carry her the entire way.**

 **He would only carry her over the lake.**

"What, is he going to fly over it?" Jaune asked.

' _No, he is going to walk on it.'_ Spirit thought in his head. He couldn't wait to see their faces on that.

 **"Come on, we have a good... lot of miles to cover before tomorrow. Grimm are very active at night." Naruto said as he tried to listen to what was going on around him. If he could hear anything, then Naruto could kill it with a well thrown kunai. His senses were pretty high like that... He remembered nearly killing a white rabbit used by Zabuza to replace himself with, and he had been the only person to sense Zabuza hiding.**

"Bunny, no!" Ruby shouted in instinct. She may be a kill happy girl, but she only like it when it's done on purpose or if it's a Grimm. If it was by accident and/or if it was a regular animal, then she doesn't like it.

 **He had mad sensing skills, just not energy sensing.**

 **"So, lets run!" Yang shouted out to him as she started running on ahead of him. Naruto grinned for a moment, because fuck the danger, he liked the way this girl thought. If they ran, they could cut down the time to a third of the time walking would take. It was the best way to save time.**

 **So Naruto ran and caught up with her, keeping an eye out for anything around them.**

 **"So, why you looking for somebody who abandoned you?" Naruto asked her blunty. He understood the feeling of chasing somebody who wanted nothing to do with you, but he was stupid like that. This girl, while playful and dim witted in some aspects, was not blatently stupid.**

 **He would never admit he was stupid out loud though.**

"Too late, we already know!" Nora said cheerfully, getting a few chuckles.

 **"She's my Mom, I want to know why she left me... What about you? You have anything you want more than anything?" Yang asked with a strained smile. She didn't want to talk about this with somebody she just met. She was trusting Naruto enough to lead the way, and she would admit he had this aura about him that inspired you to believe in him... but this was personal for her.**

 **"I want to go home... I don't know where home is though. I want to find it, and go there. I have a friend who needs saving. He fell into darkness, and I can't let him go down that path... You see, this girl I like-" Naruto started, before Yang nudged him with a grin on her face.**

 **"Oh, looks like you are trying to impress a lady, go you." Yang spoke, before she instantly regret those words moments later.**

"Oh no, what did my other did now?" Yang moaned, putting her palms on her face. Is she going to keep hurting him every time she speaks for the duration of the ark?

 **"She is in love with my friend, and she asked me to save him." Naruto said, and suddenly Yang felt like a dick. That was a low blow, you did not ask the person in love with you to go and bring back the person you love. That hurt, on a deep level. That was like the utmost level of being rejected.**

"Ok, your other need to shut up." Weiss said, feeling bad for the boy. No family, no way of knowing if they're dead or if they abandon him, and a girl he likes told him to save someone she liked.

For once, Yang didn't say anything about it, feeling guilty that her other kept reminding him of bad things.

 **"I'm... sorry, I didn't know." Yang said, and she continued to run, but she saw Naruto grin at her, his eyes closed.**

 **He was hiding the hurt in his eyes, for sure.**

 **"It's no big deal! I mean, I want her to be happy! She loves Sasuke, so I'll bring Sasuke back for her and be happy for them... Yeah, her happiness is what matters." Naruto said a little lower at the end. Yang felt even worse, she kept saying stuff to Naruto, not knowing how hurtful she was being. She didn't know him at all, and she was telling jokes that were actually really hurtful to him.**

 **In less than 24 hours, she had brought up how he didn't have parents. She had made him remember he didn't have a home. She reminded him that his goal was to help the one he loved, find love with somebody else.**

 **Could she feel like a bigger bitch right now?**

"Maybe if I reminded him that he didn't have any friends when he was a kid, if that happened." Yang joked weakly. If that honestly happiness, she would find a way to punch her other.

 **"So... How about things you like, dislike... stuff like that! You know, not depressing stuff." Yang tried to find something to talk with Naruto about, to pass the time mostly. She also wanted to get to know him.**

 **He was a really good guy. He cared more about his friends than himself, and was throwing away his own happiness for the happiness of others.**

 **He was** _ **too**_ **pure.**

"Understatement of the century." Spirit said to them, gaining their attention. "This boy can befriend the people he's fighting against by words and kicking their butts. He would also do anything for the people in his life, even it meant sacrificing himself."

The group are stunned to hear that. The other Yang was right, he really is too pure.

 **"Well, I love ramen. I like tasting new flavors of ramen, and my favorite ramen is Miso with extra pork in it. I dislike vegetables, fresh or not, and I hate the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook... Three minutes is not instant. I also like Red Bean Soup, and I love watering and talking to plants." Naruto said as he listed off the things he actually liked and disliked. Yang didn't ask about dreams for the future, because she figured that was a no-no question at the moment.**

 **"So... I like jokes! I also like dogs, and animals in general. I have this adorkable sister, she is a total nerd about weapons. I don't really like assholes, but who does... I try and avoid cussing in front of my family too. Just a habit of mine. I love my hair." Yang said as she listed off the things she liked. She left a few... personal things out. She didn't tell Naruto that she enjoyed the act of fingering herself, having a record of doing it 11 times in a single day that she wanted to beat. She didn't tell him that she enjoyed fighting either, but she didn't know why she didn't mention that one.**

When they heard the fingering part, the group turned as red as a tomato, including Yang. "Yang! Did your other have to think that?!" Weiss shouted, indigitant.

"Hey, I didn't know that she would think that!" Yang retorted back, the blush still on her face. "And like none of you masturbate!" That got all of them quiet and turning away from her, even Ruby.

Her blush faded when she remember one of things she said on the book. "Hey! I'm not a nerd for weapons!" Ruby exclaimed in protest. Yang roll her eyes at that.

"Ruby, when we first got here, you started listing off the weapons other kids had on them." Yang pointed out, causing the red theme girl to be quiet again.

 **"You** _ **do**_ **have pretty hair, I wish I had nice straight hair... Instead I was born with this shaggy mess." Naruto said as he shook his hair in annoyance. If he could change anything about himself, it would have to be his hair. He liked it fine enough, but he wished he had a different color and style... He wished he had something like... like Straight Red Hair instead of the hair he had. He didn't even know why, but he loved red hair. It was so pretty to look at.**

"Ooooh, I wonder how he would feel when he met Pyrrha." Yang teased, getting Pyrrha to blush a bit.

 **Maybe his Mom or Dad had red hair, he knew one of them had to have blond hair.**

 **"Thanks, I try and take care of it." Yang said as she stroked her hair.**

 **"Slow down, don't attract attention to yourself. Walk slowly, there are Grimm in front of us." Naruto told her, and Yang stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't look worried about it though, Grimm were no real big deal most of the time. The only Grimm that she knew of that would be a challenge would be a Death Stalker and giant Nevermore thanks to their natural advantages.**

 **She stopped thinking her thoughts when she saw a huge Grimm walking in front of them.**

 **It was large, easily bigger than the trees around them. It was so huge that Yang knew for a fact she couldn't defeat it. It would be too tough for her to so much as touch. He was elephant shaped, and had spikes on it with large tusks. Each leg was thicker than the trees surrounding it, and it walked very slowly in a path. There was an entire line of them moving in front of them.**

"Oooo Kaaay, I've never seen that Grimm before." Yang commented, seeing the Grimm on the screen.

 **"What is that?" Yang asked, serious now that there was an actual threat nearby. She didn't joke when there was something actually dangerous to her around.**

 **"Goliath, big, nasty, and has a lot of strength... several hundred or thousand years old. These Grimm are smarter than other Grimm. Patient, and they use their tusks, trunks, legs, and skulls as their ways to fight. Most weapons are useless against them, only big and powerful works on them." Naruto said to her, suddenly not as worried now that he got a better look at them. He had mistook it for something else for a moment.**

 **Goliath, while huge and still creatures of Grimm, were not known for attacking people on sight like most Grimm were known to do.**

 **They were waiting... for something.**

"How does he know this?" Weiss asked/demanded. "He isn't from this world, so how would he know?"

Blake answered this time. "I remember the first chapter that Naruto has been in our world for at least a year, more or less, and have been traveling around the world. I think anyone would pick up stuff like that."

 **"So, how do we fight them?" Yang asked as her bracelets extended over her forearms and turned into gauntlets. She didn't want to, but she would fight if she had to.**

 **"We don't, I could use the my Big Ball Rasengan to take them out one by one, but they won't attack us if we don't attack first. They are big and powerful, but... they don't act... like you know, the other Grimm." Naruto tried to explaIn to her. He didn't know how to explain it best, but she seemed to understand him.**

 **"So, they are smart?" Yang asked, actually a bit worried about that little tidbit of information.**

 **"Not smart, well yes smart... They had grown so old, and killed so many people... That they had learned things. They know if they kill us, people will come and kill them. So they are waiting for something... they will wait however long it takes, but they are still Grimm by nature." Naruto said as he watched them move. He wanted to kill them, but Naruto could not in good heart kill something that wasn't trying to kill him or his friends first. If the day came these Grimm attacked them, then he would kill them.**

"Wow, he really is too pure." Blake commented, blinking a little. Most wouldn't think twice about attacking a Grimm, unless they knew that a Grimm is too powerful for them. This guy didn't attack because it's not attacking him.

 **"So, we wait for them to pass by?" Yang asked, considering she believed that if they got any closer they Goliath would attack them anyway.**

 **"Yep." Naruto said as he sat down, there was nothing to do but wait for fight. The Goliath would pass them by on their own.**

 **"... Big Ball Rasengan?" Yang asked, wondering about what he was talking about. It sounded like a weapon to her.**

 **"A technique I use, very powerful, very dangerous... I could blast a line right through the Goliath with it and still injure more of them. If my opponents weren't big like Goliath, instant death for most." Naruto admitted, since she had asked. He could most likely kill most Grimm with a regular Rasengan, or even his weaker Rasengan that he made without clones. The Rasengan that wasn't completed, the kind he used when he was sparring with people.**

"Wait, that move isn't complete?" Weiss asked incredulously. A move that could kill a person or twist their organs inside isn't completed?

Ren hummed in thought. "Sounds like that move can become more powerful." It'll be interesting to see how powerful Naruto really is.

 **"Oooooh, cool. That sounds like the bee's knees." Yang complimented in an unique way. She didn't talk like most people did. Naruto saw that there were only about 10 more Goliath that needed to pass by them. They stayed mostly still as to not attract attention to themselves.**

 **"Sure... I can actually blast my way all the way through one of those... Water Tanks you find on top of hospitals with a normal Rasengan... Big Ball Rasengan, a lot stronger. I hope I never have to show you though." Naruto told her as he stood up, dusting himself off. Yang shrugged her shoulders as she got dusted off by her own hands.**

 **"I want to see it, but I won't push it. I have my own secrets, things I can't just show off at a whim too. You know, when I talk to you I realize how lucky I am." Yang spoke gently after a moment, and Naruto gave her a confused look as they started to run on their 'quest' to find her mother.**

 **"Lucky?" Naruto asked, her, and Yang smiled awkwardly at him.**

 **"I'm sorry, but your life sounds like it sucks. I am blessed with a Dad who loves me, a little sister... a Step-Mother who always treated me like her real daughter. I might have a few misfortunes happen, but I live a rather good life... Your life doesn't sound like it has been good so far. I'm actually impressed you can smile the way you do." Yang told him with real admiration in her voice. She had spent some time talking with him, and she found he was genuinely happy. He didn't have to fake his happiness, but he had a shitty life that should have led to him being an emo loner.**

When Yang read that part, the others thought about their lives. Weiss has her father and sister, as well as being the riches girl in the world. Blake had a family in form of the white fang, practically born into them. Ruby had her sister, father, Uncle Qrow, and her dog, Zweiz. Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren had their own family as well.

And yet, this guy didn't had anybody when he was younger. That actually made them feel bad that they had pretty good lives while this guy had a horrible life from the sound of it, yet still be able to be happy.

 **"... Well, you have a point... I could have been a monster... loving only myself, hating and killing everything else." Naruto admitted to her. She was the kind of person he felt good talking to, like she could keep a secret and was mature enough to handle the information.**

 **"You, a killer monster... No way." Yang stated, she couldn't see this pure soul being a killer.**

 **"Really, my entire life... for the first 12 years, has been filled with nothing but hate. I didn't even know why I was hated, or why I had no parents... Parents didn't let thier children play with me... They ignored me-" Naruto said as he stopped running and slowed down, before he stopped and looked up at the sky. This was actually something that he needed to get off his chest really badly.**

 **Yang listened to him as she stopped and walked back to him.**

 **"Go on... I can listen." Yang told him. She could see some conflict in his eyes.**

 **"-They treated me like I was less than human all my life. They didn't look at me, and when they did it was always with hate. I was alone, always alone. Honestly, I hated them all... I cried so much, and hated them all. I only learned 5 years ago why I was hated... I was never 'He' or 'Naruto'... I was always 'It' or 'Demon'. My friends saved me from my hate and loneliness, so I will never abandon a friend in need!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes. If his friends ever needed him, he would always try to be there for them. He didn't need a reason, if his friends needed his help, he was willing to die with a smile on his face for them.**

 **The people who saved him from his own darkness, were the ones he loved... and those he loved had his absolute loyalty.**

That cause a cut in all of them. Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha are crying a little at the story while Ruby is bawling her eyes out. Jaune is crying as well and Ren mood grew somber and sympathetic for Naruto. Even Nora, an alway cheerful girl, has some tears leaking out.

Spirit's mood is somber as well. "Makes you think how good your life is, compare to others like Naruto." He saw Yang wipe the tears that leaked out before continuing to read.

 **Yang was actually crying a little when she heard his story, but she didn't saw anything that she felt would patronize Naruto. He loved a harsh life, harsher than even the Faunus.**

"I agree." Blake whispered, still crying a bit. Before this, she thought no human would know a Faunus' suffering. Now, she want to kick herself thinking that. Human or Faunus, you can still be hated for something you can't control.

 **She wiped her eyes, not wanting to show her girly side to Naruto. He deserved more than her crying about how hard he had it.**

 **"Okay, if anyone every complains about having a hard life, I am going to punch thier lights out for it. That moved me, you bastard... you really moved me. Okay, after this I am going to help you find a way home!" Yang said with a helpful grin. Naruto blinked at her, before he rubbed the back of his head and started to jog away, with Yang jogging behind him.**

"I agree with my other me." Yang said. Naruto's life is way worse than anyone else's lives in this room. Some of them has it hard due to family drama, fame, or whatever else, but this guy had no parents, been hated by his village, and was told by his crush to save the person she likes. The others silently agreed to that statement, even Weiss.

 **They both tripped over a tree branch on the ground, before falling onto the ground... and rolling down a hill and into a river.**

 **They both popped their heads from the water, and spat out mouthfuls of liquid.**

 **"Pfffft... Yuck, salt water. Thanks Yang, but you don't have to do that for me! We're friends now, and I would do almost anything for a friend! After this, I need to make some money. Gama-chan needs some food." Naruto said as he showed off his toad wallet. This world used Lien, while his world used Ryo. Naruto had to abandon Ryo, and start using Lien.**

 **"So what do you do to make money anyway?" Yang asked as the two of them went onto the side of the river and stood up.**

 **"Nothing much, capture criminals who needing catching. People with bounties on their heads, turn them in. Stuff like that." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He actually had a plan for his next job and capture.**

 **The Schnee Dust Company had a train with a shipment of Dust coming towards Vale, he would get on the train, and see if anyone tried to steal the Dust.**

 **A train like that was like criminal bait for sure!**

"He helps the Schnee Dust Company?" Weiss said in surprise. She didn't really expected that, from anyone really. She smile a little. Maybe her other might like Naruto.

"That's the end of chapter 2." Yang said, before putting down the book. She turn to Spirit. "Hey, can we get a quick break from reading so we can calm ourselves down?" She can see that her sister is trying to hold back crying.

Spirit nodded. "Go ahead. Time is stopped while we are here, so take all the time you need." Yang nodded to him in thanks before moving to comfort her sister.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't bother saying it at all. If you do it cause you like getting a reaction out of people, get a life. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	3. Reading Ch 3: Yellow

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I'm glad that after the second chapter, I didn't see any flame reviews. Thank you for that. And I'm glad all of you that reviewed liked the chapter. As for grammar, I'm trying to watch for grammar mistakes, but it's hard to do so when you have autism. Still, I'll try not to make too many grammar mistakes. So, enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. I added a new team to the poll I made, for those who saw my poll. It's Yugito, Fuu, and Anko. I forgot to add those three, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 3: Yellow

Team RWBY and Team JNPR are still trying to digest the information given to them. They can't believe that one person would be hated by an entire village, just because of fear and lack of understanding. They can't believe that someone as nice as Naruto would be the one to be hated. Annoy others, sure, and maybe a couple of jerks would dislike, but an entire village?

Ruby is having the most trouble digesting it, being the most innocent out of all of them. She couldn't imagine a life like that, since she had a family of her own. Having no parents at all, having no friends for twelve years, being called a demon, and being treated less than human? How can somebody live like that?

After a couple of minutes, the group started to calm down a little. "So, are you all ready to read the book now?" Spirit asked them, getting nods from the others.

"I'll read again. It's my arc, after all." Yang volunteered, picking up the book. " **Chapter 3: Yellow…."**

 **"This is awesome." Yang said as she sat on top of Naruto's shoulders as he walked the two of them over a lake.**

"Huh?" Jaune dumbly said, as he gaze at the screen. The others are just as surprise. On the screen, Naruto and Yang aren't on a boat or walking on a bridge, but Naruto is literally walking on water, with Yang on his shoulder. "How many abilities does this dude have?"

"Too many for anyone to count." Spirit answered. And they didn't hit the chip of his abilities. Just wait till they see his sage mode, his regeneration abilities, as well as his combination transformation. It's going to be fun to see.

 **This was better than any boat ride she could ever imagine. The sun had risen into the sky by the time they had gotten to the lake. She had thought Naruto would prepare a boat for them, but he didn't do normal things like that. Naruto just picked her up, and started walking on water like some kind of water god! It was amazing, the gentle rocking of the water and the soothing breeze on it.**

"Now I want to be in Yang's place." Ruby said with a pout. She then look at Spirit. "Do you think Naruto would walk me over the water if I ask?"

He shrug. "If you meet him, and you ask, he might." Ruby beam at the thought.

 **She could see into the water, and she didn't have huges waves splashing her every few seconds like with a boat.**

 **She could see fish in the water, not bothered by Naruto passing over them. The water was clear and blue, so clean that she could almost see to the bottom. She could see strange, tiny black creatures at the bottom... with white masks and glowing red eyes.**

"Oh come on!" Jaune complained, seeing the fish on the screen. "There are Grimms in the ocean?"

"Makes you have second thoughts on fishing." Yang joked.

 **She wanted to warn Naruto about the Grimm, but she noticed that they weren't coming up for them.**

"What?" Pyrrha asked, a little surprise, as are the others. "But Grimms always attack humans or faunus, so why aren't they? Are they not doing it for the same reasons as the last Grimms?"

"Let's find out." Yang said, before reading again.

 **"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed when he noticed that Yang had stiffened up for some reason. He looked towards the bottom of the water like she had been doing, before he noticed the same Grimm that she had noticed. "Oh, those Grimm are blind, their eyes are for show. They use their scales like a fish does, so unless we go into the water they can't see us." Naruto told her.**

"Hmm, interesting to note." Ren commented. He wonders if any hunters or huntresses did any missions at the ocean, rivers, or lakes, and end up in situations like that.

 **He had learned that one. In a boat, they were able to "taste" the wood of the boat in the water, mixed with the metal. They would swarm it because it was a man made creation.**

 **Naruto had a small layer of chakra between his feet and the water, so not a single part of him was inside of the water. The Grimm didn't even know that they were there, which was why he insisted on walking on the water here.**

 **He had tried a boat before, but the boat had just been swarmed by Grimm.**

"Now I know not to ride on a boat anytime soon." Blake commented. She wouldn't think about getting near the water, anyways. She's a cat faunus, so she doesn't like going in water. Showers are the only exception to that.

"Maybe we can use a torpedo to blow up all the Grimms under the water." Nora said, with her trademark, crazy grin. Ren shook his head at his best friend.

 **"Fish scales?" Yang asked Naruto, and Naruto nodded.**

 **"Fish scales are covered in taste buds, they have them on their lips too." Naruto told her a small little thing that Sakura had told him. Fish could taste everything around them, it was how they located food. The Grimm down below were most likely truly blind, and their eyes were simply there to paralyze humans with fear when they were swimming at them.**

 **"So... What do they look like, and what do you even call them?" Yang asked, since she had never heard of that before.**

 **"Well, since most Hunters don't do well underwater, nobody really sees one and lives.**

"Well that was pleasant news." Yang said dryly. By now, everyone decided never to go near the oceans, rivers, or lakes if they can help it. They don't want to become fish food.

 **I call them Kappa, but honestly, they are like Fish with armor shaped like a Turtle shell, and webbed hands... creepy little things. They always move in groups of like 30 or more." Naruto told Yang, and he grinned for a moment.**

"What is he going to do?" Yang asked warily. She knows that grin. It was the one she makes whenever she want to do something devious.

 **Naruto jerked to the side, and Yang yelped and held onto him so fast that you would think she was having a heart attack.**

A couple of people laughed the look on the other Yang's face while Yang herself puff her cheeks out in anger. That jerk, making have a heart attack!

 **She sent him a dirty look and rubbed her fist into his head.**

 **"Don't do that, you almost gave me a boob attack!" Yang said, with Naruto opening his mouth, before closing it.**

 **What?**

"What?" Everyone asked Yang asked at the same time. Yang, herself, grin at the joke her other made.

"Boob attack, I like it." Yang murmured to herself, with everyone giving her a dull look. Even Spirit look at her dully. God damnit Yang.

 **"Boob attack?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to make of that one.**

 **"I would say heart, but my boobs are bigger." Yang spoke jokingly to him,**

"Boo!" Most of the group exclaimed while Ruby muttered, "God dammit Yang." to herself.

Yang cross her arms and pouted. "Oh, like you people would know better jokes."

"I think even Weiss or Jaune can pull off better jokes than you." Blake said dryly, causing two cries of "Hey!" from the two mentioned people while Yang pouted even more. Critics, the lot of them.

 **and he thought about it for a second. He wasn't sure that joke made too much sense at the moment.**

 **"I think that joke goes better with 'I love you with all my boobs' because then you can say 'I would say heart, but my boobs are bigger'." Naruto explained to her.**

"That one is even better." Yang agreed while everyone groan. God damnit Naruto, don't encourage the girl.

 **She thought about it for a few seconds, before she shrugged.**

 **"I'm hungry, you got anything to eat in here?" Yang asked as she pulled off Naruto's shoulder bag and started to go through it. Naruto didn't mind it all too much, he only had shuriken, kunai, some clothes he didn't want to get rid of, water, food, and his necklace inside of his bag.**

 **Yang blinked when she pulled out a jacket that was worn out, too small to fit Naruto. It was orange with a high white color, blue shoulders, slightly beat up and torn, with a zipper down the front. It had a red swirl design on the back, and a white one on the left sleeve.**

"Get that monstrosity out of my face!" Weiss exclaimed, causing the others to laugh. She look at the orange clothing with wide eyes. "How can anyone wear that….thing?"

Spirit sighed. "Even if he wanted to wear something else, he couldn't. The clothing stores at his home charge him two times the regular amount, so he could only afford the jacket. And even that cost a lot for him." That wiped the disgust look off of Weiss's face and she looked a bit ashamed for judging him.

"Well, I like it." Yang spoke up, trying to get the mood back up. The others got a bit depress, and a little angry, when they heard Spirit's statement. "Nice and orange, like my scarf."

 **"Oh, be careful with that, that is my treasure." Naruto told her with a grin on his face. That was his jacket he wore when he had first met all of his friends. He had so many good and bad memories when he wore that jacket.**

 **"I like it, looks cool. Nice and orange..." Yang said as she took off her own jacket, showing that her tube top was strapless and reveal a lot of her body.**

Ren and Jaune looked away with blushes on their faces, and even Spirit blushed at the amount of skin Yang was showing. Yang grin at the three men in the room.

"Like what you see boys?" Yang asked, sliding off her jacket just a little bit to tease them. Jaune stuttered, his blush increasing, while Ren and Spirit just stayed silent. Pyrrha gave Yang a dirty look as the blonde hair girl got back to reading.

 **Her own jacket was small, so putting on Naruto's jacket, she looked at her reflection in the water and gave herself a thumbs up. She felt strong with this jacket. It was well cared for, very durable feeling, and it seemed like it held a lot of comforting memories for Naruto. She could only zip it up to about halfway to her cleavage, but that was fine with her.**

 **She took it off and put on her normal jacket, before she folded up his jacket and placed it in his bag. She pulled out a necklace next, and this time Naruto grabbed it before she could try it on.**

 **"Don't put that on, it's cursed." Naruto warned her, and Yang froze. Naruto sounded dead serious about that. He wasn't joking about it at all.**

"Cursed?" Blake questioned, looking at the necklace with narrow eyes. "How is it cursed?"

"It'll tell you in the book." Spirit told her. By now, it his automatic answer to questions like that.

 **"Cu-cursed, like how cursed?" Yang asked as she looked at the little gem. It was a beautiful green gem, rectangular shaped and so brilliantly shining.**

 **"If you aren't destined for... great things, you die within a day of putting it on. Only 3 people, myself included, can safely wear that thing. Everyone else who wore it died, that is the only crystal like that in this entire world." Naruto told Yang truthfully.**

Most of the group's eyes widen at that information. "Oh….my." Blake said, shock that a necklace like that exist. And she have no trouble believing Naruto, seeing that he's the type to horribly lie. And he isn't lying.

Weiss, however, scoffed at that. "Come on, there's no way that necklace is actually cursed is it?" Weiss asked, though there's some lingering doubt in her mind at her words. Spirit sighed, before getting the remote and changing the channel.

"Let me show you how ridiculous it is." Spirit told them, getting to the episode where part of Tsunade's past is revealed. Everyone's eyes widen in horror, as they watch two people that wore the necklace died. One was the woman's brother and the other was her lover. Both of them wanted to be something greater, only to die when they wore that necklace. And that woman, Tsunade, watched as they die.

"...Okay, so it's not that ridiculous." Weiss said, her voice significantly smaller now. Can't really blame her, considering what she saw.

 **In his own world, there was another copy of the crystal. This world didn't have even one copy of the crystal, so his copy was the only one in existance here.**

 **In his own world, his necklace was worth 2 or more Gold Mines, AND the mountains on top of them.**

"Really?" Everyone said with wide eyes. That necklace is worth that much and it's cursed?

"You could buy an endless supply of pancakes and syrup with that!" Nora exclaimed, then her eyes lit up. "Maybe Spirit here can make us one so we can!"

"Uh, no." Spirit said with a frown. "I'm not gonna make a cursed necklace, so don't bother asking." He has a feeling that Nora would eventually forget that it was curse and put it on. So he's not taking chances.

Nora pouted while Ren sighed in relief. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing Spirit did.

 **Here, who knew how valuable it was considered.**

' _Probably a lot.'_ Was the thought of everyone in the room.

 **A one of a kind crystal, only of it's kind in existance. It would be no doubt the most valuable thing in the world.**

 **Yang VERY carefully put the crystal back into the bag, not wanting to touch it anymore than she had to. She didn't want to die, because Naruto seemed like the type that sucked at lying. If he said the crystal was cursed, then it was a crused crystal. Not something that she wanted to mess with, since she figured Naruto was the type to never mess with cursed objects without a reason.**

 **"So you are destined for great things?" Yang asked, since if he could wear it, it meant that he was apparently suppose to do great things in life.**

The others listen more closely, not bothering to ask Spirit yet. Most likely, he will say that it's in the book.

 **"Well, I don't believe in destiny or fate. I believe we take fate into our own hands, and we get to decide our destiny. I want to do great things... I was told a prophecy about myself awhile back." Naruto admitted to Yang, who was admittedly curious about this. She wasn't the kind of person that staked much claim in prophecy, but Naruto seemed serious about this. "My Master was technically given the prophecy, but I was told about it... recently." Naruto corrected himself.**

 **"So what is it?" Yang asked, and Naruto cleared his throat.**

 **"The Prophecy speaks of the Child of Prophecy, the person who predicted it can see into the future... well he can see many outcomes. For the world though, he has seen two." Naruto told her, and he frowned for a moment. He was the Child of Prophecy apparently, so he held the fate of whatever world he existed in, in the palm of his hands.**

 **No pressure.**

 **It didn't even apply to just** _ **his**_ **world. Any world that Naruto existed in, would share the same fate that the prophecy foretold. Naruto had the fate of any world he lived in on his shoulders.**

 **"Two outcomes?" Yang asked, the way Naruto went silent not being something she found comforting.**

 **"I will either bring a lasting peace to this world, or I will utterly destroy it... I want to bring peace." Naruto told her, and Yang nodded slowly. That was a lot to take in, and Naruto didn't sound like he was bullshitting her. Her eyes widened when she truly started to realize what this meant, before her jaw dropped.**

 **If that was true... then peace or destruction for the world was going to be happening in her lifetime!**

Everyone's eyes widen a lot at that. So, in whatever world he is in, he can either destroy it or bring everlasting peace in it. "God damn." Yang whispered, shocked.

None of them don't really believe in fate, but Naruto doesn't seem the type to lie. And he sounds pretty serious about it. So their alternate world will either have peace or be destroyed.

"And the village treated him badly why?" Blake whispered incredulously. That boy hold the fate of their world, so why did they treated him badly? They are lucky his friend saved him from his hate.

"None of them about knew the prophecy, so they didn't think how they treated him would affect them." Spirit said with shrug. And even if they did, they would refuse to believe a jinchuuriki hold the fate of the world. And yet, they would believe a little boy was a demon.

 **"I hope you bring peace." Yang whispered to herself, because she didn't want to watch the world burn. Naruto didn't seem like the kind of guy to want to destroy the world.**

"And our others are very lucky for that." Ren said, with everyone agreeing. If Naruto still hated people when he got to their world….they didn't want to think about it.

 **Yang pulled out some energy bars, not enough to fill up her empty stomach, and she was able to eat one of them in like four bites. Naruto grabbed the other and in a single large bite he swallowed the entire thing whole.**

 **"Well, I can see the taller buildings of the city... Well shit, I forgot how close this place was to Vale. We could have walked a straight line after all." Naruto said after a moment. They had taken the long way around the mountain range, when they could have gone over the mountain.**

"He just notice that now?" Weiss asked blankly, not sure of what to think about that.

Spirit shrugged. "Everyone has an off day."

 **Yang noticed this, but this still had to finish crossing the lake, another forest, and go down a river before they were done.**

 **Naruto let her down onto sand when they finished crossing the river a mere 2 hours later, and the two of them started to run together to go through the next forest.**

 **"So... Has my Mom said anything to you?" Yang asked him, kind of nervously. It was dawning on her that she was getting closer to her mother now, and she was kind of scared.**

Yang was a bit nervous as well. She always wonder if her mother ever thought about her or her dad. It was one of the things that plagued her mind.

 **"Not really, she mentioned that she had stuff to do and kind of left when she finished teaching me to read, write, and speak this language. She never really stays where she lives for long periods of time." Naruto told Yang, who seemed conflicted.**

"Oh great." Yang said, a bit disappointed. So she can't expect hugs and kisses from mom then. Instead, she gonna expect someone cold and distant. She's a bit disappointed at that.

Blake grabbed her partner's hand and squeeze it in support. Yang smile at in thanks before going back reading.

 **So that was what her mother was like, good for her to know. She shouldn't expect hugs and kisses, and warm greetings with a plate of cookies then. She was going to expect somebody more cold and distant, that was... good, no it wasn't. Yang was slightly disappointed at the way her mother sounded.**

Yang chuckled a little about her other thinking the exact same thing, but it wasn't loud enough for the others to hear.

 **"So, she never mentioned me then?" Yang spoke more quietly, and Naruto shook his head.**

 **"She seemed like she had a lot on her mind, but she never talked about you or anything like that. She was always looking out, I think maybe she was sad she didn't get to see you either." Naruto told her with a wide smile. He hoped it was true, it seemed like it was true at least.**

"Always optimistic, despite his childhood." Pyrrha observed. Most would've turn hateful or dark if they lived the life Naruto did, but yet, he always seem happy.

 **He hoped that Raven was at her... home... base... whatever she called it. He hoped that she was there so that Yang could meet her, and they could reconnect with each other.**

"So her name is Raven." Yang said, glueing that name in her head. She then turned to Spirit to ask him something. "Do you know if my other's mom is the same as mine?"

Spirit shook his head. "The name is similar, yes, but I'm not sure about personality." Yang was a bit disappointed about that. Well, it's something at least.

 **Yang smiled for a moment, hoping his words were true as well.**

 **"I don't know what I want to do first, punch her in damn face, or hug her first." Yang joked with him, and Naruto took her seriously.**

 **"Punch her, and then hug her. Anyone, doesn't matter what reason, who abandons a child needs to be punches before anything else!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, but he was half-joking with her. He would punch his parents before he hugged them or anything, he was sure of that one. Well, he would punch his father, according to Shikamaru and Kiba, you didn't punch mothers. Mothers were scary.**

"Agreed." Jaune said with a shiver. Ren, Nora, and surprisingly Pyrrha shivered at the thought of invoking their mother's' wrath.

Seeing the questioning looks from the others about why she shivered, Pyrrha answered sheepishly. "When I first entered my first tournament, I did it without my parent's permission. Meaningless to say, my mother didn't took kindly to that." That was the most scariest day of her life, after winning the tournament.

 **"So, the Grimm in these areas are... BIG?!" Yang shouted when Naruto picked her up and jumped into a tree just as a large Grimm came at them from the ground. It came out of literally the ground, jumping out of a hole in the ground. Like all Grimm, it had the same basic features... but it was two legged, with no forelegs. It was heavily armored, and had a reptile's tail. It had claws and teeth, very sharp claws and teeth.**

Weiss quickly sketched a doodle of the thing. Ruby look at her questioningly. "Um, why are you drawing the Grimm?" The youngest huntress asked in confusion.

"It so I know what to expect if we ever encounter one." Weiss told her without looking up from her drawing. "We can quickly see the strength and weakness of this thing, and be prepare if we've ever fight it." Suddenly, two more pictures appeared in her lap, causing her to jump in surprise. The pictures are the elephant like Grimm and the fish like Grimm.

"In that case, take this pictures to. Like you said, better to prepared." Spirit told her. Weiss smile at him gratefully before gathering up the pictures.

 **"Big Creeper, about 10 times the size of a normal Creeper... way bigger than a person. This one is experienced." Naruto said as he noted down the size. The bigger the Grimm, the more people it had killed and the more experienced it was. It had survived many battles, and gained a better understanding on how to fight and kill mortals.**

 **"That is a lot of spikes. How do you think those spikes grow out of them, where do they get the bone for it?" Yang asked, since she had noticed that new Grimm didn't have those bone spikes on them.**

 **"I have an idea, but I don't like it... Lets not think about it. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said as he created a clone next to him.**

They saw Spirit turn a bit green, causing all of them to look at him. "Do you know how?" Blake asked him.

"Like Naruto, I have an idea, but I'm not telling." Spirit told them, swallowing his bile rising up from his throat. God, these Grimms are disgusting.

 **The Creeper was looking around for them, while Naruto's clone started to palm thrust the air above his hand. Yang watched as spiralling yellow energy above his palm. It was a small sphere, the shell being dense, and thousands of tightly rotating spirals inside of it. It was like a contained storm in a sphere, beautiful and dangerous looking.**

 **The Rasengan?**

 **Naruto jumped off of the tree and landed on top of the Creeper's back, before he slammed the sphere into the back of the dark creature.**

 **Yang was nearly blasted back by a powerful shockwave when the sphere expanded and exploded, taking out the entire Grimm and creating a crater in the ground. Naruto was already up in the air, having been unaffected by the recoil of his attack.**

"...Damn." Jaune said in awe, voicing everyone's thought. That ability really is powerful.

 **Naruto landed back on the branch, and the clone of Naruto puffed in a burst of smoke.**

 **Clone?**

 **"Holy shit, you have two Semblences!?" Yang shouted out, making a guess at what he could do. The ability to clone yourself, and make destructive attacks were SO different than they couldn't be part of the same Semblence!**

' _That's what we want to know.'_ Everyone simultaneously thought, all of them wanting to know Naruto's power came from. Does his people two or more semblances like that?

 **"Huh? No, that was the Rasengan, and the clone was a Shadow Clone. I don't have a Semblence or an Aura like you do, my abilities are different." Naruto told her with a grin.**

Spirit mentally counted to one until everyone yelled, "WHAT?!"

"But that's impossible!" Weiss exclaimed, wide eyes. "All humans and faunuses have semblances and aura, that's where we get our powers from!"

 **He didn't need to have an Aura to defend his body from attacks, he was durable enough to take explosions head on without flinching. He also had a healing factor and natural advantages, so he didn't worry too much about the different abilities.**

"...He has a healing factor?" It was more of statement than a question from Jaune. Is that guy broken or something? How can anyone have that many abilities?

 **"What? Everything with a soul has an aura, see, I can connect my aura to yours and... Oh my God you don't have an aura!?" Yang shouted out in shock, truly and utterly surprised by the fact that when her yellow aura touched Naruto via hand contact, that nothing happened. Normally she could activate an aura, but with Naruto she was getting nothing. He didn't have an aura, and without an aura one couldn't have a Semblence.**

 **How did he do the things he did?!**

"That's what we want to know!" Everyone exclaimed, much to the amusement to Spirit and possibly any readers out there reading this.

 **"Told you so, and I'm not weird. Where my Home is, nobody has an aura. The Grimm don't attack me because of it, unless I get in their way or get angry. They sense negative emotions." Naruto told her, and she was still rather shocked. Naruto didn't have an aura, his abilities were all natural to him, but he did them without using his soul's power.**

 **"How? I mean that kind of ability has to use something to activate it, right?" Yang asked, trying to understand where he got his power. It didn't make any sense to her.**

"Tell us!" Weiss demanded, yelling at the book. Blake at the Schnee with dull eyes.

"You do realize you're yelling demands to a book right?" Weiss flush a little before turning her head with 'hmph'.

 **"Chakra, I use my body's own internal energy to make** _ **Jutsu**_ **those things I did. Though, if I run out of chakra I die... Unlike you, if you run out of aura you just can't use it. Kind of unfair." Naruto said with a pout. When you ran out of chakra, and you tried to use it, you died. You could technically run out of chakra, but if you continued to fight after running out then that was it for you.**

"I think it's pretty fair, considering you can use multiple abilities." Jaune deadpanned, getting Pyrrha to elbow him in the ribs. "Ow, it's true! We can only use one semblance while this guy can use multiple abilities!"

"I have to agree with the fool." Weiss said, getting a offended "Hey!" from Jaune. She ignored him.

 **"Yeah, I bet..." Yang said, just giving up on understanding Naruto's abilities. She would try and avoid thinking about it too much, and it would be much better for her sanity if she did.**

"I think it's better for all our sanity." Ren said, rubbing his head. He slightly agree with Jaune about the broken thing.

 **"Well, lets get going... We can be there in like... a hour or two." Naruto told Yang as they jumped down onto the ground, chunks of Grimm turning into smoke as it vanished into nothing.**

 **Yang gripped her fist, and looked up at the sun for a moment.**

 **She was so close!**

Yang gripped the book tightly in her hand. She might be able to meet her mother. While she would've preferred meeting her in person, she will gladly take this. No one ask if they can read next. They all can see that this is important to Yang.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Again, no flamings. Also, check out my poll if you haven't already. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Reading Ch 4: Yellow

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Not much to say, other than the readers are read where Naruto and Yang finally get to where Raven was located? If there are those who hadn't read Naruto the Forced Fighter and thinks that Yang gonna meet Raven, you are going to be wrong. So, enjoy the two Yang's explosion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

Reading Ch 4: Yellow

Yang clutched the book in her hand so tightly, that her fingerprints are being marked on it. "Is this the chapter where I finally meet my mother?" Yang asked Spirit.

Spirit tap his chin, wondering what he should while everyone thought that he's trying to remember, before speaking. "It's reveal where Naruto last find her." Yang beam and kept reading while Blake notice Spirit's wording. Does that means Raven will….oh god Yang is going to be pissed.

" **Chapter 3: Yellow…."** Yang read eagerly, wanting to see her other finally meet their mother.

 **"This is Mountain Glenn, where Raven stays for the most part." Naruto said as he showed Yang the ruins of the expansion of the Kingdom of Vale, the failed attempt at expansion actually. The entire city was in ruins, and many of the people who lived here long since killed and eaten by Grimm. It was a depressing, desolate place filled with negative emotions of fear, anger, and sadness that echoed from the past. The dying screams seemed to be etched into the ruins, and the terror these people must have felt was carved into the ground with each Grimm battle scar and claw mark.**

Ruby shivered at the site of mountain Glenn. "It was not fun the first time we got there." Yang, Blake, and Weiss nodded in agreement to that. Then again, most of their adventures were not fun at all.

 **Grimm still wandered around, attracted by the negative feelings this place had.**

 **"She stays here?" Yang asked, not sure what to make of this creepy as hell place. Naruto nodded and he could see a pack of Beowolfs coming towards them. Yang prepared herself for combat, before he placed a hand in front of her. She wondered what he was going to do, before he clapped his hands together.**

 **Yellow swirls of energy appeared around him, before Yang felt a heavy sensation appear around her body. The ground around Naruto started to vibrate, and rocks floated in the air with dust being kicked up. She didn't know what he was doing, but the Grimm stumbled and fell onto their faces. The Beowolf was a wolf-like humanoid shaped Grimm, much like a Werewolf. They ran on two or four legs, and at the moment the entire pack was on the ground thanks to the surprise burst of power that they felt in front of them.**

"What the hell?" Jaune gasped in shock. "What is he doing?" That was the same question everyone else is mentally asking.

 **Yang felt safe, sound, and warm despite the obvious danger that the... chakra presented to the area around them.**

Blake's eyes lit up, figuring out Naruto's trick. "He using positive energy in order to paralyse the Grimms." Everyone turn to Blake when she said that.

"Is that even possible?" Weiss asked, though she's wondering why she's asking that. By now, they can see that Naruto can do some crazy stuff. "And how are the Grimm paralyzed by that?"

"The Grimm are attracted to negative emotion, right?" Blake asked them, getting nods from all around. "So it would make sense that tons of positive emotions would paralyze or recoil from it." The hunters and huntresses thought about it before agreeing with Blake. It does make sense.

 **Grimm, attracted by negative emotions, could never handle something so pure and sunny.**

"Do you think we can do something like that or make a weapon that can do that?" Ruby asked. That would solve the Grimm problem easily.

Weiss look at the girl blankly. "I think somebody would've thought of it by now Ruby, so I don't think that can." Before Ruby could feel embarrass, Spirit spoke up.

"You're making assumptions Weiss. There's no way knowing if anyone thought of that, so it might still be possible." Spirit defended Ruby. That brighten the red theme girl up while the white theme girl got annoyed at being proven wrong.

 **"Now!" Naruto called out, and Yang snapped out of it and started to fire punches towards the Grimm. With each punch, she fired a flaming shot blast towards them that. Each shot hit the Grimm, and which each shot she reduced the number of Grimm by one. One by one they collapsed, dead on the ground, until Yang was out of ammo for her weapon. Naruto stopped surging his chakra around them, and the ground stopped vibrating with the rocks dropping to the ground.**

 **"They must have no idea what to make of you." Yang said in a dull tone.**

"Same." Everyone said at the same time. Not only is he kind and funny, but he's also a strong and skilled warrior. None of them know what to make of him yet.

 **She had no idea what to make of him, other than him being a Grade-A piece of man meat. He was a good person, and he had a great body of course. She had felt it up close, and it was rock hard and toned. She would rate him a 10 out of 10, even higher if he could tell funny jokes.**

"I agree with my other, a hundred percent." Yang said, nodding in approval. "I've been waiting for a man like that for-"

"Don't say Yang." Ruby warned, but it proved fruitless.

"-Xiao-Long."

"God. Damnit. Yang." Ruby said with a groan while everyone gave her a dull look. That joke is already old by now.

 **"Okay then, this way... It was around here somewhere, she didn't want to live in the middle of the city... So she mostly stayed at the edge." Naruto said to Yang as he looked around. They were actually very close to where Raven was staying. She had her own power generator here, it was apparently only one of her bases. She stayed here, because it was close to Vale, and Vale was close to Patch. Patch was actually an island that was part of the Kingdom of Vale, nearby the City of Vale.**

 **Confusing, naming the City after the Kingdom.**

Yang thought about the last part before shrugging. "I don't think anyone thought about that, but it is kinda strange." Spirit shrugged. At least two cities in the US back at home are named after the state he lives in, so he didn't find it all that strange.

 **"So, mister ninja, where is she?" Yang asked, and Naruto snapped his fingers and remembered. Naruto created a clone, before he created a Rasengan. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the pavement underneath them. It didn't explode, instead Naruto drilled a hole and let the Rasengan expand to larger sizes. It drilled a hole right through the ground, before Naruto revealed that underneath the city... was an undergound city.**

 **There was an entire city, also in ruins, underneath the Mountain Glenn expansion.**

 **"Ladies first." Naruto said as he gestured towards the hole. Yang looked at the far drop, before she shrugged her shoulders and jumped down into the near-complete darkness below. Naruto whistled as he watched her go, before he jumped in after her. The weightless feeling of falling towards the ground was only brief, before Naruto landed on his feet and crouched down. Yang had landed on her feet before he had, but only about a second.**

 **The two stood up, before Naruto tried to remember which of the buildings that Raven was using.**

 **"That way, or that way... or... gah, there are so many freaking ways to go here!?" Yang shouted out in frustration. Who knew how long it would take before they found where Raven was, if she was even here at all. She had no clue, because she had never even been here before. She didn't know this place existed, it was kind of awesome to find an underground city, but kind of horrifying that the only light source was coming from a large hole in the ceiling.**

"Maybe it's the building with the light?" Blake said blankly, earning an embarrassed blush from Yang.

"Maybe my other didn't notice it." Yang said, defending her other.

 **"That way." Naruto said as he pointed towards a light that was on in a building, and Yang blushed out of emnbarassment.**

 **She hadn't noticed a building that had a light on inside of it.**

"See?" Yang pointed out, making Blake roll her eyes.

"Whatever help you sleep at night."

 **"Oh, so she is home... Lets go, go, go then!" Yang shouted at him as she took off running. Naruto watched her run for a bit, shaking his head, before he ran as well. He followed after her, and the two of them entered a tall building that was connected to the ceiling. Several buildings were actually the support pillars for the entire city, keeping the place from collapsing on top of their heads.**

 **Naruto didn't say anything since they were going to be doing just running, no talking to each other for the moment. Yang was determined to get there as soon as possible, so Naruto was going to do nothing but help her.**

Yang smiled. Her other is lucky to have someone like Naruto help her out here.

 **Naruto paused for a moment, the underground city was a large place, but for a split second he was sure that he had seen something out of a window they passed by.**

 **A train?**

 **'She really is excited to see her mother.' Naruto thought to himself with a small smile. They got to the room that would no doubt hold Raven in it. Yang didn't even bother knocking, she burst right into the room with a wide smile on her face.**

Everyone waited with bated breath to see what will happen, although Blake has a feeling that Raven won't be there and Spirit is preparing for the explosion that is about to come.

 **"Mom!" Yang shouted out, before her smile started to slowly turn into a down look. Naruto got in the room after her, before he saw that nobody was inside of it. The light was on, because the generator had some juice left inside of it. Raven's things were scattered around the room, like somebody had been roughly looking through her stuff.**

 **Somebody had gotten here before they had, and Raven had abandoned this place, grabbing only the stuff that was the most important to her.**

As Yang read, she got slower and slower in her reader. After the last part, the whole room was silent, with Blake, Ruby, and the others looking at her in sympathy. Spirit felt bad for Yang as well, but prepared himself for the explosion that will come.

As Yang's grip on the book tighten, her hair started getting on fire. Spirit counted to one on his finger when Yang ripped the book in two.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Yang screamed, picking up one of the couches before throwing it at the back. "My other was so close! So close!" Without warning, Yang punched the couch that she and her team was sitting on, causing the couch to split in two and the team to stumble on one another with yelps of fear. Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren, with him pulling Nora back, got away from the angry girl, not wanting to be caught in her onslaught.

Yang was about to break the table in front of them, when Spirit caught her rising hand by the wrist. Everyone gape at the poor fool who stopped her while Yang herself growl at him. "You better let me go if you know what good for you!" She met with a firm glare.

"I suggest you calm down before you destroy the whole place." Spirit said firmly, but instead of doing of that, Yang decided to try and punch him with her other arm.

Spirit was prepared though. Without missing a beat, he catch the other fist in his palms, and then use his arms twist the girl's body to the ground, surprising. When she landed on her stomach, Spirit quickly put her in a chokehold, and sat on her back to stop her from moving. "I would like to have a calm rational discussion." Spirit said to her in a low voice, though everyone can hear it. "Do you think we can do that?" When she didn't answer, his chokehold tighten up on her. "Can we?" She quickly nodded, causing him to release her.

Without even looking, Spirit wave his hand, causing everything else to be prepared quickly, shocking everyone. "At this place, I can do whatever I want. I can make body parts disappear, summon others here, maybe even change up your personality. So, make sure you don't displease me." He then turn to Yang. "As for you, keep your temper in check. I don't want to be rebuilding this place over and over again, and if you don't, I'll set up a punishment for those who decide to challenge me."

Everyone gulp a little at the look he gave all of them. It reminds them so much of Goodwitch, that they decide not to mess with him. After he fix up the book, Yang got back on the chair and kept reading, a hint of anger in her tone.

 **Yang looked down at the floor and saw papers and such laying all over the place.**

 **'Yang...' Naruto thought in sympathy for her.**

 **"Raaaaaah! Damnit! I got so close!" Yang screamed out as she punched a nearby wall, putting her fist all the way through the brick. Her eyes had turned burning red, and she had watering eyes. She kicked around the papers on the floor, not caring at all what she was destroying. She flipped the bed and threw it at the wall, putting it right through the wall at that moment. She grabbed a lamp, before she slammed it onto the ground and shattered it.**

 **She got her hands on a stack of papers, before she ripped them to shreds and threw them all over the place.**

"Wow, ironic that the two Yangs did the exact same thing." Jaune said, chuckling a little. He shut up when yang glared at him with her eyes turning red briefly.

 **Naruto stood out of her way as she destroyed everything around her. She put her foot through a broken TV, before she grabbed an old doll and threw it through the window. She took a table, and snapped it over her knee. She threw one half into a kitchen, and the other half was flung at a couch. She was destroying whatever wasn't nailed down, that being everything in the room.**

Ruby look at her sister nervously. "Would you have done that here if Spirit haven't stop you?" Yang chuckle nervously, rubbing her head.

"Maybe." Was all Yang said. Everyone silently thanked Spirit for stopping her. They might've been caught in the crossfire.

 **'Looks like Raven escaped okay, no signs of any fighting.' Naruto thought to himself, but let Yang have her moments of anger. She seemed like she had really been hoping for something good to happen, to be reunited with her mother. Naruto could see why she was so angry, fuck if he was her and this happened to him, he would be doing exactly the same thing. He would be even more destructive.**

"He would've been MORE destructive?!" Weiss exclaimed with wide eyes. They have seen the destruction Yang could do, so hearing that he would've been more destructive terrifies him.

"I wouldn't want to face him when he's angry." Ren commented calmly, with a raised eyebrow.

 **Was her hair on fire?**

"Semblance." Everyone answered simultaneously.

 **"Why!? Why can't I ever find you!? Damnit!" Yang screamed out her questions. She kicked the wall and put her foot through it, before she punched it. She busted her knuckle on the wall, but she punched it again. She grabbed a broken fridge, before she threw it out the window, making a bigger hole in the wall than before.**

"That building is going to collapse." Ren stated, seeing the state of the building. It's a miracle it didn't do so now while Yang is destroying it.

"Yay, explosion!" Nora cheered, causing her best friend to shake his head at the girl.

 **Naruto picked up a few pictures he saw scattered across the ground, both of the pictures he found looking very old.**

 **One at least 17 years old, with the other being older than even that.**

 **The first one was one a tired woman, Raven, in a hospital gown holding onto a little baby Yang. The picture was worn, most likely because Raven looked at it a lot.**

"Wait, what?" Yang said, rereading that last part. She kept rereading until she was for sure her mind didn't made it up. Her mother….kept a picture of her for when she was first born?

"She kept a picture of baby you Yang." Ruby said, pointing out the obvious.

 **The second one was of Raven, with three other people. The first being a man who looked similar to Naruto himself, short blond hair, rounded face, well muscled, peach skin. He had Yang's eyes though, lilac in color. He also shared the same color pattern to the way he dressed. Next was one a woman leaning against a tree with a white cloak, red tined black hair, and silver eyes. Finally, there was a tall man with a black cape holding onto a great sword. He had black hair, wore fancy clothes, and had a cross necklace around his neck.**

"And she also kept a picture of herself when she was younger, dad, uncle Qrow, and….mom." Ruby said, feeling a bit sad at seeing her mother. But she also felt happy Yang's real mom kept those pictures.

"Mom kept those all this time?" Yang mumbled, still a bit shock. Does mean her mom really does love her?

 **It seemed like a picture of four friends, possibly of Raven and her team back in the day.**

 **'So, she does have friends, good for her.' Naruto thought, because he could guess who was Yang's father in this picture without having to try that hard.**

 **"Aaaaaarg!? Damnit, fucking damnit! Why did I listen to you!? Why can't I find her...?" Yang shouted at Naruto as she pushed him against a wall.**

"Yang!" Ruby scolded. "It wasn't his fault that she wasn't there!"

Yang rub her head sheepishly, feeling a bit guilty. This guy doesn't seem to get a break with her. "I'm sorry, okay? When your angry, your mind doesn't clear up well."

 **She slammed her forehead into his chest with her back arched forward, and she didn't let Naruto see the tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, even more so somebody she just met last night.**

 **"That just means today wasn't the day... and it isn't like you will never see her again... but I think I can answer this... your mom loved you so much." Naruto told Yang as wrapped an arm around her. She hiccuped, before he heard her snorting... he no doubt was going to have spit and snot on his shirt, along with her tears.**

Yang felt a bit embarrassed. She doesn't like anyone, let alone a stranger, to see her cry like that. That would ruin her confident girl image.

 **"No she doesn't, she abandoned me... she knew I was coming, so she left again. I bet she wishes I was never born." Yang mutttered to him, and Naruto frowned at her.**

"Did you really think that?" Blake asked, with the others looking at Yang.

The blonde haired girl was silent for a moment before speaking. "That thought sometimes cross my mind whenever I look for her." She couldn't help, but sometimes think that whenever she's searching for her.

"But now you know that actually does care." Ruby said, pointing at the screen. "Nobody would keep a photo for no reason." Yang smile, her eyes watering a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right sis." Yang said softly, before reading again while holding back tears.

 **"Here, look at this." Naruto said gently, pushing Yang off of him and handing her the picture that Raven had left behind in a hurry. Yang couldn't see it very well, but she could see it was a picture of a... happy Raven holding onto a little baby.**

 **"... Me, she looks so happy." Yang said as she held the pictures, but focused on the picture with her in it with Raven.**

"She really does…." Yang said, being uncharastically quiet and subdued. Nobody can blame her, anyone of them would be like that if they were in her shoes. Even Nora would be like that.

 **"Whatever reason she left you, I am sure that she loves you still. Look at it this way, when you finally see her... you can give her back this picture. I am sure she is missing it, and you, very much." Naruto told her, and Yang bit her lip as the tears started to form in her eyes again. Her red eyes having turned purple again. She started to sob a little, before she pulled Naruto close to hug him.**

 **She broke down, this time she broke down out of happiness.**

The Yang reading the book try to held down the tears and sob. Before anyone else can do anything, Spirit walk over and gently grab the book. "I'll read for right now. Looks like you need to compose yourself."

Yang nodded to him before he went back to his recliner and re-opened the book. She felt Ruby and Blake grab each of her hands, squeezing them in support, while Weiss offered her silent support. She nodded to her team, grateful that they are here for her, before they all payed attention to Spirit reading.

 **Even if she didn't find her mother, at least she learned that her mother loved her. She was filled up with the knowledge that her mother, at least at one point, was very happy to have her. It gave her hope that Raven didn't abandon her because she wanted to. Not only that, but with this entire thing... she had gotten one step closer to finding her mother. She had nearly found her, almost tracked her down... only to miss her by a few hours or a few days. It can't have been that long if the generator was still running.**

"One step closer then I did." Yang said softly, feeling envious for her other. She never got that close, never knew if her mother loved her or not, until today. She feels a bit grateful that Spirit teleported all of them here to read.

 **"Thank you Naruto... I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me, a stranger." Yang said as she lightly bobbed her hand against his chest after she had finished crying a little. She had been able to get control of herself again. She still had tears falling down her cheeks, so she couldn't show Naruto her face right now.**

 **"Stranger's are just friends you haven't met yet, or enemies whose asses need kicking before they become friends." Naruto told her, playful twinkle in his eyes. Yang snorted, before she laughed at what he said.**

Yang snorted a little, still a bit teary. "He's an optimist, much like Ruby."

"There's nothing wrong with being positive!" Ruby protested, causing Yang to chuckle at her baby sister.

"I know, I'm just teasing little sis." Yang said lightly.

 **"... And hey, this little adventure was fun. I learned some new things, saw some cools sights, and got to explore around. My little sister is going to be so jelly." Yang told him, a twinkle in her own eye.**

"Yes, I would be." Ruby said with a pout. She would've like to go on an adventure like that before Beacon. But she wasn't so sure if her dad would be okay with her hanging out with a guy.

 **She was forcing herself to look at the silver lining. She had been able to experience new things, somethings that really excited her.**

 **"Lets get out of here then, this place is so creepy." Naruto said with a shiver. With the room destroyed, the place looked like it was haunted. It had that general vibe to it anyway, with the ruins of a destroyed city right outside.**

"Agreed." Ruby said with a shiver. She would like to never go back to that place again.

 **"What, can't handle creepy?" Yang asked with a sly smile.**

 **The two of them laughed at Naruto's expense for the moment, before they heard the rumble of the roof over their heads.**

"Told ya." Ren said while his friend cheered beside him at the incoming collapse.

 **"Shit!?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Yang, and jumped out of the hole in the wall just as the room came crashing down. The supporting walls taken down, and when the room came crashing down... each floor came crashing down with it.**

 **It took minutes for the building to completely fall over, with Naruto looking at Yang, who seemed to sheepishly looking away from him.**

Yang also look sheepish, with Weiss and Blake giving her dull looks. "Only you would make a building collapse." Weiss stated dully.

"That building was old, it was gonna crash at some point." Yang defended herself.

 **Well that building had not been that stable, and it was a very old building.**

 **It was bound to come crashing down at some point.**

 **Today was that point.**

"See?" Yang said before she blink. "Wow, that the second my other thought the same thing I did."

"Shows that our alternate selves are not that different." Blake said, before turning to Spirit. "Is the next chapter going to be a yellow one again?"

"Yep, but it will be the end of the Yellow arc." Spirit said, before tossing the book to Yang. Yang smile at him before eagerly reading the next chapter about her other and Naruto. She is liking Naruto more and more, the more she read. He's been kind and understanding with her, even though she didn't make a good first impression. He is fun to be around, helped her get one step closer to her mother, not to mention have good looks and lean body. He sounds like the perfect guy for her to da-..."

Wait, what?

Yang blink before she shook her head. No, no,no, no, she couldn't be. Naruto is a character in a book, she couldn't be falling for him. Then again, he's actually from an alternate dimension, so he isn't a fake character. Still, she couldn't be falling over him….could she?

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And it look like the canon Yang is also getting feelings for the unpredictable knucklehead of the leaf. What do you guys think about that? Tell me your opinion on this chapter on the reviews. No flames, review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Reading Ch 5: Yellow

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are going to conclude the yellow arc and then in the next chapter, we're going to the black arc. Can't wait to write how Blake react to Naruto teaching her other how wrong the White Fang's actions are.**

 **The one thing that annoys me is how Weiss is so quick to distrust every single Faunus out there (how is it there fault the White Fang represent them?) while Blake is so quick to defend the White Fang, even after she left. I'm glad FTDS had Naruto show Blake how their actions affected innocents.**

 **So, before I go in a full rant, enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. Some of you gave ideas for the story. For the separate Naruto reading story and then merging it with this one, given by djunk101, I don't think I will do that. I might have Naruto characters appear, with them having the knowledge of what's happening, but that's unlikely.**

 **For the skipping the fusion part and going to chapter 19 idea, given by Noitaerc, it has potential. And it sounds pretty funny. It just depends if I will have the patience to do that when I get there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 5: Yellow

" **Chapter 5: Yellow…."** Yang reads. After a moment, she figured out that she and her other really does like Naruto. He's kind, understanding, fun to be with, and he helped her get one step closer to finding her mother, not to mention his good looks and tone body. It's hard NOT to gain feelings for him.

 **"Well, that was a big adventure, but a nice one." Yang said as they got back to Vale by travelling** _ **over**_ **the mountain this time. Naruto carried her on his back, and she had made this purposely awkward for him by smooshing her boobs against his head, shoulders, back, or basically anything that she was able to reach with her feminine meat sacks of joy and wonderment. She enjoyed teasing people with her melons of fun, so she was always sure to show them off with her style of clothes.**

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, covering her eyes and ears. "I didn't need to know that!" By the expressions on Weiss's and Blake's faces, they agree as well. The guys, meanwhile, tried to hide their arousals at the thought the other Yang put into their mind.

Yang pouted. "What? It's not like I can control what my other is thinking."

"But the both of you are exactly the same, so you probably are thinking the same things she did." Weiss countered, causing Yang to pout even more. It's not her fault. Really.

 **She wasn't some prissy girl who felt the need to cover her girls with a purely uncomfy level of clothes.**

 **Her ladies needed air!**

"You need duct tape." Weiss muttered, giving the blonde haired bimbo a stinky look.

 **"Nice, right... We are going to ignore the unhappy stuff huh?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin upon his lips. Yang didn't have a problem with him bringing them up, but she did blush a little At the memory of how she had been seen crying and raging. She was normally able to control her crying, not her rages so much since she got angry pretty easily, but she hadn't cried in years.**

"Yeah." Yang agreed, with a blush. That may have been her other crying, but they are both exactly the same, so she has no doubt she would've done the same thing. Plus, she did cry a little during the reading. "I never really lost control of my emotions, unless I'm in a rage."

' _And that's when you find a place to hide.'_ Everyone thought simultaneously. They all saw her rage or faced it at one point or another, so they all fear her when she's angry.

 **She had destroyed a building, on accident, with her rage this time.**

 **"So, what are we going to do now?" Yang asked Naruto, placing her hands behind her head. She wanted to know where their next adventure would take them, since hanging around Naruto was so fun. He made her heartbeat speed up a little, and she owed him so much. He had brought her like ten steps closer to her mother, so close she had almost reached her. He didn't even have to do that, she was a stranger to him, but he shared so much with her. He was so patient with her, and had been so understanding and kind to her.**

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." Nora sanged, though it didn't affect Yang at the slightest.

"Not denying it." Was all Yang said, getting some shock looks and Nora pouting. That was no fun for her.

"Wait, you gain a crush on a fictional character?" Weiss asked incredulously. "Why?"

Yang merely smiled. "Technically, he's not fictional. Just not in our world." Yang pointed out. "Second, it's hard not to like during that kind of adventure."

 **It helped her was a hunk, it really did.**

"It really does." Yang said, with a glaze look in her eyes. That really helps indeed.

 **"We? You have a family you need to go to, and I have a train to catch. Who knows, we might see each other again some day." Naruto told Yang as he turned around and started to walk off.**

"...What?" Yang asked, rereading to make sure she read correctly. Did he really reject her help in whatever he needed help with? She had a lot of fun with Naruto, enough fun that she wanted to help him and go on another adventure with him.

That, and the fact the she likes him a lot helps.

 **He had finished his goal to help her. He couldn't just waste time all the time, he had his own interests to look after as well, and Yang couldn't just tag along for the ride. She had a family who would miss her, so Naruto would do the good thing and leave her behind.**

"Yeah, Yang." Ruby said with a pout. "Would you really leave us?"

Yang flick her forehead for forgetting about Ruby and her dad before smiling at her sister. "No, I wouldn't. I can't abandon you like mom did me." Yang told her honesty. She is glad that Naruto didn't let her go. She would've definitely miss her family.

 **"... What?" Yang asked, not sure that she had heard him correctly. Did he just reject her help for whatever he needed help with? She actually had so much** _ **fun**_ **with Naruto, enough fun that she wanted to help him and go on another adventure, maybe find her mother along the way.**

' _Wow, we really are alike.'_ Yang thought with a chuckle. That was exactly what she was thinking.

 **"Oh, if I could I would adventure with you too! Trust me on that, you are super awesome and all that, but... I don't want to seperate you from your family, they would miss you." Naruto spoke awkwardly, and Yang scratched the back of her head.**

Yang blush a little, flattered that Naruto complimented her like that.

 **She was flattered that Naruto complimented her, but at the same time she was a little... sad. In the 24 hours that she had known him, Naruto had actually very quickly found a place in her heart as a friend, and somebody she had an... attraction to.**

Yang blush a little, seeing that she is right. She's surprise that she and the other Yang would be attracted to Naruto both physically and emotionally that quickly, but it isn't unpleasant.

 **Yang sighed, before she smiled at Naruto a little sadly.**

 **"They would, and I can't abandon them. Thanks for looking out for me, and being so kind. I owe you so much, and you didn't even get anything out of this. If you ever need me, come and find me... After all, we are friends now right?" Yang questioned him, getting Naruto's eyes to widen, before he gave her a big smile.**

"Wow." Ruby said in awe as some of the girls turn red, Yang having the biggest blush. Naruto smile with his eyes open shows so much emotion, and it looks so pure.

 **Yang was dazzled, because unlike the smiles Naruto gave with his eyes closed, this smile was one with his eyes open. The joy the word friend brought him so was amazing, and the way his eyes expressed his emotions and showed her just how pure his desires were. Her face turned a little red as her eyes widened, before she smiled at Naruto as well and gave him a light punch in the arm.**

 **"Yeah, we are friends, good meeting you Yang." Naruto earnestly said, with Yang raising up her hand into the air. Naruto gave her a high five, and the two of them chuckled between each other.**

 **"Yeah, awesome meeting you Naruto." Yang said, before she leaned up and did something that surprised Naruto and herself. She merely pecked him on the cheek, very light lip to cheek contact, and it only lasted for a second, no longer. She gave him the lightest, most innocent of kisses that could mean a lot of things. Yang didn't know what she herself meant by the kiss though, she had just felt the urge to give him that kiss.**

Yang was surprised by this as well. Despite being a flirt and showing off her body, she never thought her other would do something like that. She actually turn a bit red at the thought of kissing her crush on the cheek.

Spirit look at her in amusement. He never thought somebody would get this into the story. Then again, he read reading stories where the readers got so into the story, like Reading SHDG series, Reading Veritas Aequitas, and Reading Naruto the Y. So he really isn't that surprise.

 **Naruto placed his hand on his now red cheek, while Yang put her hands behind her back and leaned forward again.**

 **"Heh, you got me there, trying to make a fool out of me like that! Nice prank!" Naruto said when he "figured out" the reason that Yang had done that. She seemed, to him, like the type that would plant a smooch on the cheek for such a reason.**

Many people couldn't help but facepalm at the boy. How dense can someone really be? At age seventeen no less?

 **Yang raised her hand up a bit more weakly, agreeing just for the sake of not complicating things since they were seperating.**

 **"Yep, you got me. Well, get on going you." Yang said, punching Naruto in the arm with a little more than needed force.**

 **Idiot really was oblivious to women, and not in the good way.**

"Agreed." Everyone said. For the girls, that quality is both endearing and annoying.

 **"Way, I better get going." Naruto said, and with a jump he went to the nearest building. Yang watched him leave, before it seconds he was out of her sight. The girl sighed and rubbed the back of her head, standing awkwardly, not sure what she should be doing at the moment. She really did want to go with him, and have some fun adventures.**

 **She was still a thrill seeker at heart, and Naruto seemed like the unlucky person to always turn normal situations into fights for live and death.**

 **A real fun guy in her eyes.**

Weiss look at her like she was crazy before shaking her head. She can never understand thrill seekers or weapon fanatics. Never.

 **"Hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave... That ass was just perfect." Yang joked to herself more seriously. She hated to watch him leave as well, but she did enjoy the view of his ass.**

"Yang!" Ruby cried out with a big blush, as well as the other girls. The guys, however, turn green. Yang merely grin at them.

"Oh, like you girls don't like seeing that ass." Yang said, only to be hit by a pillow, courtesy of Blake.

 **Guys weren't the only gender that could ogle the opposite sex, and Yang liked some eye candy just as much as any dude.**

"Thank you for pointing that out." Spirit said. He doesn't like it when guys are the main ones being pointed out as perverts, despite the stories he writes. True, most guys are at least a little perverted, but so are girls. Gender doesn't change personalities all that much.

 **She also liked** _ **being**_ **eye candy though.**

"No one can argue with that." Blake muttered, looking at the revealing outfit Yang is wearing. If she didn't see Yang blushed a couple of times in the story, she would've thought Yang doesn't know the definition of embarrassment.

 **Yang looked at the new picture that she had gotten, she had already seen the other picture, her Dad and late Step-Mon both had copies of the team picture. Her Dad being Taiyang, the blond haired man in the picture, and her step-mother being Summer Rose, the silver eyed woman. Heck, her Uncle was in the picture as well, Qrow Branwen, and he must have a copy of the picture as well. Her baby picture was the one that she had never seen before, so she just looked at it for awhile.**

 **She really did have a lot to thank Naruto for, like confirming her mother's love for her and setting her mind at ease for starters.**

 **Saving her life from a collapsing building, near the end if the journey.**

"There's a lot I need to thank him for." Yang said softly, blushing a little. She know she's getting a little too into the story, but she can't really help it.

 **There was so much that she could thank him for in the last day, and she didn't believe that she had really done anything to deserve the good way he treated her.**

"Yeah, reminding him that he doesn't have a family, that they might've abandon him, that he was looking for the guy his crush likes, and slamming him into a wall that isn't his fault doesn't help all that much." Jaune said, only too freeze when Yang glare at him with red eyes.

"You want to come here and say it to my face?"

"No! No! I'm good!" Jaune yelped, shielding his face. He doesn't to feel any of Yang's punches.

 **Yang's heart was warmed his genuine kindness that had been shown to her, and she was exactly the same way, willing to help strangers. Even she wouldn't go on an adventure with somebody she didn't even know, one that you knew would be dangerous. She wouldn't guide a stranger through hostile lands, or truly help them every step of the way.**

"I don't think anyone here would." Spirit said, looking at everyone. "Ruby maybe, and maybe Pyrrha and Nora as well, but everyone else? No." No one argued, knowing that he's right. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora, however, beam or in Nora's case, grin widely, at the compliment.

 **"Yaaaaaaaang!" A loud, younger female, voice shouted out as a red missle seemed to come towards Yang at a high speed. Yang barely had the time to look around, before she was tackled and slid across the ground thanks to the red blur. Rose petals filled the air and fell to the ground, and Yang, even if she didn't already know who it was, could have guessed the person's identity at the sight of those petals.**

 **Her little Half-Sister, Ruby Rose, the daughter of her father Taiyang and step-mother Summer Rose.**

"And here I am!" Ruby cheered, glad that she's introduce.

"This will be a cameo appearance here." Spirit told her, bursting her bubble. He chuckle at the gloomy look on her face.

 **Taiyang... did NOT have a good history of getting women to take his last name, because so far not a single woman he got with had been willing to take the Xiao Long last name.**

"Cause really? What kind of last name is Xiao-Long?" Weiss said with an eye roll. Yang, however, look at her annoyance. She's rather proud of her last name, despite it being bit of a mouth full.

 **Ruby was a cute, 15 year old girl. She looked almost like a clone of Summe Rose, but with some differences to her. She had the same rounded silver eyes, and the same moon pale skin that was a little paler than what Yang had. She was shorter than Yang by a good amount, being pretty close to 5'2" in height, with a slim figure to her. She did have long legs that were toned, with nice thighs (Yang did notice her sister's look, weirdly enough). She had a better hind end than Yang, something Yang was a little jealous of... and she was kind of well endowed for her age, but not to Yang's level.**

 **She had the same red tipped black hair her mother hand, but a little shorter than what Summer wore it at... same style though, just shorter.**

"...Are you checking your sister out?" Weiss asked cautiously. Jaune had bit of a nosebleed at the thought of two sisters doing….that, making Pyrrha hit him in the head.

Yang shrug. "Maybe, maybe not." Yang said, deciding to mess with the girl. Weiss rub her head, deciding not to think about, while Ruby turn a bit green at the thought. Ewwww!

 **She wore a black dress with red laces on it, and red frills on the long sleeves and at the end of the skirt. It came with a belt that had a silver rose symbol on it, and a red square that was filled with ammo for her weapon, which hung off the back of her belt and was shrunken down to a rectangle. She wore black, red tinted, stockings that went up into her skirt, and red tipped and laced combat boots with red socks coming out of them. Over her body she had one a red cloak, that was just like Summer's white cloak.**

"My hunter outfit!" Ruby exclaimed, spinning around to show off her suit. If only she had her Crescent Rose with her, then it would've completed her look. Stupid Spirit stealing her weapon.

For some reason, Spirit felt like bobbing Ruby in the head.

 **"Yang! Where have you been!? When you didn't come home, we were all so worried! (Zwei peed on your bed) Dad was worried sick!" Ruby shouted out the first two sentences, whispered the third sentence, before she shouted out the fourth one. She did it all at a high speed, and Yang could barely catch any of it.**

"Wait, Zwei peed on my bed?" Yang said before her eyes turn red. "Oh, when I get my hand on that dog I will…."

"It was the other Zwei! Other Zwei!" Ruby said in panic. She don't want her dog getting murdered by Yang because of that. Yang 'hmph' before sitting back in her seat, causing Ruby to sigh in relief.

 **"Sheesh, I was only gone for a day, no need to get so emotional." Yang joked around with Ruby, and she heard what sounded like a small dog barking.**

 **It was a small dog barking, because moments later a dog landed on top of her head and started to lick her nose. Yang knew the dog to be a gray Corgi named Zwei, it would explain how Ruby had found her so quickly. Zwei was an intelligence, multi-purpose dog trained in how to use Aura, track people, fight Grimm, and how to use tools such as a can opener, use the toilet, though the dog had trouble with regular dog tricks.**

"Wish my dog was like that." Spirit said, joking a little. He remember the first dog his family owned leaving a little surprise in his bed. Meaningless to say, he doesn't trust canines in his room no longer.

 **Dog can use a human toilet, but can't figure out how to sit, lay down, and roll over.**

 **Zwei was a very intelligent stupid dog, and she meant that in the most affectionate way possible.**

"Very." Ruby and Yang said, the both of them nodding their head togethers.

 **"Yang, where did you go... You smell like sweat." Ruby said as she moved away from Yang.**

 **"I went like a day without showering, and just got back from... a very enthusiastic walk. Of course I'm sweaty." Yang told her sister with a dull tone. That was very rude, but Ruby was A blunt person with very little in the way of people skills.**

"Very little? Try nonexistent." Weiss said blankly, causing a rainstorm to fall on a depress Ruby.

She like weapons better, they don't ever make fun of her. And they're more fun than people are.

 **Ruby froze for a moment, before she thought about it.**

 **"Oo~h, not I get it... You were drinking and got drunk, silly Yang, you need to learn some restraint!" Ruby said, and she took Yang's words the worst possible way. Yang dropped her jaw, before she twitched and grabbed Ruby and put her in a headlock. She grabbed her cheek, before she pulled at it with Ruby struggling trying to get free of her grip.**

Ruby sweated a little when Yang gave her an evil look. "Other me! Other me!" Ruby cried out. She doesn't want to have her cheeks pulled by Yang again.

"And be lucky it is." Yang said, making Ruby sighed in relief. She dodged another bullet.

 **"I have half a drink, and then I went on my enthusiastic walk Ruby... Got it?" Yang asked as she squeezed Ruby's face, and the girl started to wave her arms around.**

 **"Dah wah wohhieh sehck!" Ruby reminded Yang, who actually understood her. She was used to Ruby talking with so much food in her mouth her voice barely made sense.**

Everyone turn to Yang, wondering what Ruby said. "She said that dad was worried sick." Yang said, before her eyes widen. "Oh crap, my other is going to get grounded."

 **"Well crud, looks like I have a grounding coming then... I totally forgot to send him a message I wasn't coming home tonight." Yang commented with a wince. Her butt was going to be SO blistered by the end of the night, and once more, not in the good way. She was going to get a paddling with a belt, and then she was going to be cut off from her allowance, and then she was most likely going to be doing all of Ruby's chores for awhile as punishment.**

 **She was screwed, and not in the fun way.**

"How do your butt get blistered in a good way?" Ruby asked while everyone blushed. "And how are you screwed in a good way?"

"I'll tell you when you get older Ruby."

"But I want to know!"

"When you're older!"

 **"Zheh peeeehd oh yoh beh..." Ruby whispered in her messed up voice, and Yang didn't hear her. She let go of Ruby and started to rub her butt, before her thoughts turned to Naruto after a moment.**

 **She had gotten a clue to her mother, confirmed her love for her, and she had meet somebody that she wanted to pursue.**

 **Ruby looked at her smile with a curious gaze, before she smiled as well.**

 **Seems like Yang had a good time while she was gone.**

 **'I wonder when I will see you again?' Yang thought, before she grinned to herself.**

 **She hoped the day she saw him again was soon.**

"I hope so too." Yang whispered, before putting down the book. "All right, that was fun to read."

"For you it was." Weiss muttered. She can never get those images out of her head. "Who is going to read next since Yang is done?"

"I will." Blake said, since she is near her partner. Plus, she loves to read. As she turn to the next page, she didn't saw Spirit smile in amusement. Just wait, the drama is about to be unfolded.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next up is the Black arc, where Naruto will fight Blake and her partner. And the group is going to see more of his ability, in both power and combat. Review (No flame), favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Reading Ch 6: Black

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, everyone will be reading the beginning of the Black arc. I hope you guys will like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

Reading Ch 6: Black

" **Chapter 6: Black…."** Blake said, before blinking a bit. The yellow arc was Yang and Naruto searching for her mother, so the black arc must be hers, since she wears black. She remember Naruto saying that he has a train to catch, so this must be when she left the White Fang.

"Look like we'll be reading about Blake this time." Ren commented. He has a feeling in each arc, a girl will get closer to Naruto.

 **Naruto was sort of bored, so far even after 3 hours of sitting on a train, he wasn't seeing any criminals attacking the train. He had snuck onto the train when it left the station at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters. Naruto didn't have to do much research on the Schnee Dust Company to learn about it, you could ask most people in the world and they could give you a basic run down of what the Schnee Dust Company.**

Weiss smirk smugly at that while Blake, along with a few others, merely roll her eyes at the smug girl.

 **Owned by the Schnee family, it was one of the largests producers and exporters of Dust in the world of Remnant.**

 **It was founded several generations ago by the grandfather of the current Heiress of the company, meaning that it hadn't been around for all that long in the grand scheme of things. It had a vast and mighty reputation, one that had nearly 100 years of building. They didn't just stick their hands in Dust, they had a hand in the production of a great many products ranging from Toothpaste to Weapons. They were located in the Kingdom of Atlas, and cooperated with the Military of that country.**

 **They also had a history of Bloodshed with the Terrorist group, the White Fang.**

"Naruto must be waiting for the White Fang to attack then." Pyrrha said, getting nods of agreements from the others. Blake, however, felt nervous. She saw what Naruto can do, and that's not half of his abilities. Not only that, but she wonder how Weiss will react to her and her previous partner, Adam, attacking the train.

 **If there was any train that was going to be attacked by a group of criminals, because that was what the White Fang were, criminals, then it would be this train.**

Blake frown a bit. Sure, the things they do is wrong, but they are not like other criminals. And it's not their fault, the Schnee Company is to blame for how they act.

 **Dust to this world, but like Explosive Tags to Naruto's world. They were used as weapons, parts of a weapon, and were used in construction and deconstruction. Dust was the more important thing to the survival of the human and faunus races, because without Dust, the races here would soon be overtaken by Grimm. That was why the theft of Dust was such a heavy crime, well the theft of a Dust shipment was a heavy crime that could lead to life in prison.**

 **Trains of Dust had been stolen as of late, the entire cargo, stolen. All belonging to the Schnee, no other Dust Company had been attacked and had their belongings stolen.**

"That's because the other companies aren't racist." Blake responded, getting Weiss to growl. She can't argue with that though, it is true.

 **It was affecting not just the Schnee, but people as well. With Dust being stolen, Dust prices were being raised all around to make up for the lack of supply. People weren't able to afford as much Dust, and without Dust many of their weapons became pure close range weapons. Ammo was made from Dust, and without Ammo people lost a lot of their combat ability.**

 **People died when there was a drop in the ability to buy Dust.**

Blake's eyes widen a little at that. She didn't realize that. Whenever the White Fang steals dust from the Schnee company, does it affect others as well? Does it indirectly cause people to die?

Now that thought is weighing in her head now. She shook it off before continuing to read.

 **'Dirty criminals.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. He didn't give a shit if they were human, faunus, or some kind of hybrid. If your actions caused great amounts of death, and you were willingly taken part in them, then that made you a criminal who needed to serve out a good long sentence in prison.**

Blake flinch a little at that. She remember all the times she partook in stealing dust from the Schnee company without any thought to what would happen to others. Now it's coming back up in her mind now.

 **Naruto made a living, since capturing a White Fang member could get you a good bounty, and it rid the world of one more criminal per capture.**

 **Two birds, one stone.**

Weiss smile a little when she heard that. Despite being a little too similar to Yang, she is starting to like him, especially when she heard that Naruto helps captures them. Yang hummed. "Maybe I should go capture some White Fangs."

Blake coughed, making Yang rub her head sheepishly. "I mean, ones that didn't leave of course."

"That's better."

 **Naruto twitched and he looked towards the side of a red cliff, the trees having and dropping red leaves on the ground. Naruto was well hidden, and was sitting at the front of the train, but he could see two people sliding down the cliff and heading towards the train.**

 **His eyes narrowed.**

 **They were a man and a woman.**

Blake stiffen. Oh no. She had her suspicion, but reading it, right now, is making her feel a bit of dread.

 **The man was tall, red haired, with the hair being short and spiked back. He had his face covered by a white 'Grimm' mask with red lines, and he had two curved back black horns. The man was wearing a red shirt underneath a black suit, with black pants and a sheathed sword. He had a red flower on his back, and a flowery design on his left shoulder. He was fair skinned, but the mask alone proved that, along with his horns, that he was a member of the Faunus White Fang group.**

 **The woman, smaller, about 5'6" in height, with wavy and long black hair, which fell to about the middle of her back. She had olive pale skin, and she had slanted yellow eyes like a cat's eyes. She had a lean frame with, dare he saw it, an attractive rear end and good legs. She wasn't like Yang, large, in the bust, but she was moderate. She had a cleaver on her back, that was sercing as a sheath for her black sword as well, which had a gun on he handle? She wore a white top, didn't even go to her stomach, with a black scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. She had a black buttoned up vest around her middle section, stomach still showing. She wore white shorts, with a zipper on the front of each leg. She had long black, turned purple as they went down her legs, stockings and black boots.**

 **She had a little black bow on top of her head, but if she was with a White Fang member, then she was both a Faunus and a member of the White Fang.**

"Wait, is that you Blake?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from the cat faunus. "Is this when you were still a member of the White Fang?"

"This is when I left." Blake said, before continuing reading. That nervousness started turning to fear for her other, with her skin turning pale. Naruto is strong, so he might defeat her and Adam easily.

 **They jumped off the cliff, before they landed on top of the train. The male cut open an way to enter the train, before the two of them jumped inside of the train. Naruto looked towards some of the flatter Dust carriers, before he jumped on one of them. If they were looking for Dust, then they would need to come to him eventually to get to the Dust on this part of the train.**

 **They would also need to get through the robots guarding the room they had landed in.**

"The robots are the easy part." Blake said, mainly to herself. "Naruto, however, will be near impossible from what we saw." Hopefully, the other Blake will leave before Naruto can capture her.

 **"Yelp, time to set some traps." Naruto said to himself as he took out some small slips of paper, made by him, with writing on the top of them in a different language. Naruto went over to the next train car, before he placed them around the exit from that car, as well as the connecting metal between the cars. Naruto jumped back, before he started to set them on the right side of the platform he was on.**

 **Then he placed them at the the next connector, because if need be, he would blow this platform up after disconnecting the cargo from it.**

"Oh no…." Blake whispered to herself, eyes wide and skin paler. If her other destroy that connector, how big will that explosion be? She read about paper bombs in her Ninjas of Love book, so if that paper bomb is like the one in the book….

She can't decide which is better. Going to jail or getting herself blown up.

 **That way the cargo would be safe, and the platform would be blasted off the side of the cliff and more than likely taking care of both of the White Fang members.**

 **He hated killing, that didn't mean he wouldn't kill if need be.**

Yang whistle. "I hope it doesn't come down to that and your other doesn't get killed." Yang said to Blake. But honestly, she think Blake will survive. After all, it's her arc.

 **The sounds of gunfire and machines being destroyed could be heard, and Naruto knew that the two were fighting with the machines. There was silence for a moment, before more gunfire, and then the sound of something charging up?**

 **Charging up?**

"So he's at that spot." Blake murmured, remembering the fight. She also remember Adam's indifference to the other crew members in the train.

 **That sounded familiar to him for some reason.**

 **"Shit!?" Naruto shouted out as he bent backwards as far as he could go, and a blast wave of energy burst right through the train car and sailed over him. His back arched and hands on the ground, while the two faunus had been blasted through the wall and landed on the ground. Naruto was sweating bullets, because that had nearly gotten him as well.**

 **Thank you, finely honed ninja instincts and flexibility.**

"Hmmm." Yang hummed, tapping her chin. "That flexibility would be good in the bedroom." Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha blush heavily at that while Ruby look confused.

"How is it good for the bedroom?" Ruby asked in confusion, getting Weiss to facepalm at the naive girl.

"You'll learn when you get older Ruby." Yang said, getting Ruby to pout. She wanted to know now!

 **Naruto stood back up, before he noticed the two faunus looking towards him. They saw his whisker marks and the general shape of his face, as well as his general looks, before they came to the conclusion that he was a faunus as well.**

"Oh how wrong you were." Nora teased, getting Blake to flush. It's not her fault Naruto look so much like a faunus.

 **"We could really use the help right now." The woman said in a cool tone, and the thing she needed help with became apparent moments later. A large cross between machine, spider, and humanoid robot started to crawl out of the opening in the train and landed on the platform. Naruto sweat dropped, he was technically an intruder as well, so that thing was going to be coming after him anyway.**

"You didn't thought about that, did you?" Yang said lightly. So this will be a three way fight between Naruto, the robot, and Blake, plus her partner. This should be interesting.

Though she has no doubt Naruto will kick their asses, no offence to Blake.

 **"Nope, you deal with it, I'll capture you two afterwords!" Naruto said with a smile as he jumped up into the air and landed on the the front of the train.**

 **"Traitor." The man said, and Naruto decided that he felt the need to correct them.**

 **"I'm not a member of the White Fang to begin with! I hate people who do what you do!" Naruto called out to them. He really did dislike the White Fang, he had experience with a terrorist group aiming for him because of something he couldn't help. So a group of people killing innocents because they were human, and stealing dust from the Schnee because they were Schnee, and targetting the Schnee for the same reason really disgusted him.**

Blake clench her fist a little on the book. What right did he has to judge him? If people treated the faunus as equals, they wouldn't need to do the things they did. He never suffer like they did, so what right did he have?

But then remember his past, and she felt like slapping herself. She forgot that Naruto suffered worse than any faunus out there.

 **"Blake, get him, I'll take care of this." The man said, and Naruto found out the girl's name was Blake.**

 **"Can you handle it Adam?" Blake asked him with her sword already drawn, and she was looking towards Naruto. Naruto appeared in front of her and Adam, shocking them both for a brief moment by his speed.**

 **Blake was caught in the gut by Naruto's fist, and he flung her into the air with a punch. Naruto created five clones around him, before one of them kicked Adam back towards the robot. The other four clones, and the original Naruto jumped up towards Blake.**

Blake wince a little. That had to hurt. And something tells her that this is only the beginning.

 **She needed to worry about herself, not Adam right now.**

 **"U-" The first Naruto-clone said as he kicked Blake in the stomach, but she seemed to fade backwards as a clone took the place of the kick. The clone vanished, showing Blake above it, and the second Naruto clone jumped off the first one and punched her in the face. "-Zu-" That clone said, but she seemed to have left another clone of herself behind to take the blow.**

 **'He uses clones too!?' Blake thought with wide eyes as another clone jumped off the first and second clone, showing that they actually worked together.**

"It's more advance than my own cloning ability." Blake said, a small frown on her face. Seeing this, Yang decided to tease her partner.

"What? Your jealous?"

"...maybe." Blake said with a bit of a blush.

 **"-Ma-" The third clone shouted out as he used a headbutt and nailed Blake in the face, but she had barely managed to leave a clone behind to take the blow as she escaped farther upwards. She was being pushed higher into the air as she jumped off her own clones, allow them to take the hits, but with each clone she was getting higher into the air.**

 **The direction she was jumping was also taking her close to the front of the train.**

 **'Not good, this isn't good.' Blake thought when the fourth clone jumped off the first three, before he was in front of her and used a strong elbow to nail he in the gut. The Blake he hit was only another clone though, as she jumped off a shadow of herself and ran away from the attack.**

 **"-Ki-" This clone called out, as if a cue for the original.**

 **The four clones were pushed down onto the train, landing on their feet, as the original Naruto came towards her. Naruto flung a kunai at her head, and she jumped off another clone of herself.**

 **Four sets of hands grabbed her from behind, the original Blake, and she looked behind at them in shock.**

 **"From behind!?" Blake exclaimed, shocked the clones could stay in existance for so long. Her clones, she could only make one at a time, could only stay around for a second or two before fading into nothing. These clones were grabbing onto her, grins on their faces as they did so, and Blake realized.**

 **She couldn't escape!**

"This is going to to hurt." Blake said, feeling bad for her other. She wouldn't want to be in that position. The others, meanwhile, are silent as they watch the fight.

 **They had already deduced that her ability needed for her to move so that she could make a clone to take the damage. The original was in front of her, but the clones were holding each of her limbs. Her arms were constricted, her legs were being forced apart, but Naruto crossed his fingers and created another clone underneath him in a puff of smoke.**

 **He jumped off the clone and jumped up higher than Blake, but the clones only flipped Blake around while the clone Naruto just made popped.**

 **The clones slammed Blake into the train hard enough to dent the metal of it, and they continued to hold her down. Only her aura prevented serious blunt trauma from injuring her from that attack, and she couldn't use her sword, gun form of the sword, or cleaver to defend herself.**

 **Adam was still fighting the android, having trouble keeping it at bay long enough for him to prepare to defeat it.**

 **Blake looked up at the sun, before she was forced to close her eyes a little thanks to the brightness of it. She saw Naruto coming down from above, using gravity and the force of jumping off another clone to aid in the power of his next attack.**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto Barrage!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his knee into her gut, and the dent in the metal that she was in got all the deeper, becoming more shaped like her body. Blake gasped in pain, the wind knocked out of her, but her aura still holding up so that her injury was only going to be a bruise.**

Blake winced, as did the others. She is right. That look like it did hurt.

 **The clones around her popped, and she threw her sword behind her, attached to a ribbon. It landed on the robot, and she pulled herself out of the indent and went flying, before she landed on top of the robot.**

 **"You aren't running from me! BOOM!" Naruto called out as he placed his hands together, and Blake was blasted off of the robot when the entire thing exploded. She and Adam were both caught up in the flames, before they smashed against the ground. Naruto didn't blow up the entire platform, he only blew up the part of the traps he had set. Chunks of metal shot all around, before Naruto got pierced through the shoulder with a chunk of metal, it wasn't all that deep of a wound, and would heal pretty soon.**

 **It still hurt though as Naruto ripped it out of his shoulder.**

"How can somebody heal and brush off something like that?" Jaune exclaimed in shock. Sure, they heard about the healing ability, but seeing it is another thing. "What next, will he take a chainsaw to the back?"

Spirit coughed, hiding his laughter If only they knew….

 **Blake and Adam were still awake and alive, but that explosion had deleted their aura with how strong it was. Naruto jumped down onto the platform, before he formed a clone next to him and it started to create a Rasengan in his hand.**

 **The two tensed, before Adam went running towards Naruto with his red sword drawn. Naruto drew a kunai with his free hand, before he ran towards Adam. Naruto's clone ran behind him with a kunai in hand as well.**

"Uh oh." Blake murmured, knowing about Adam's ability to absorb energy. If Naruto hit him with the rasengan, then Adam will be powered up.

 **Blake followed behind Adam, and while Naruto blocked Adam's sword with a kunai, the Shadow Clone blocked Blake's sword strike with his kunai. Blake left behind a Shadow of herself, before she appeared behind the Naruto clone, and it turned around and blocked another blade from her, before she swung her cleaver and the clone drew another kunai to block it.**

 **Naruto thrust the Rasengan at Adam, but he blocked it with his sword... and the sword seemed to absorb the Rasengan?**

"Blondy say what now?" Yang asked with wide eyes. Was that his semblance? She, along with others, turn to Blake for answers.

"Yes, that is his semblance." Blake answered, seeing the eyes. "He can absorb energy with his sword and use it against others." That surprised everyone. That….might change things. Might.

 **Blake left behind another shadow of herself, before the clone turned to his right side and started to block a flurry of swings that came from Blake.**

 **"Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! Feel my power!" Adam called out, enjoying the rush of power that he had absorbed from Naruto's attack. He sheathed his sword, before he drew it and in a flash he swung it with a fast blade of energy shooting towards the real Naruto. Naruto blocked it with the kunai, but the kunai was sliced in half. Naruto was pushed back, swiftly, surprising Adam at him not being sliced in half.**

 **A deep cut appeared on Naruto's chest though, going from shoulder to belly button. The attack had surprised Naruto, but he was durable enough to take the attack.**

"Damn, that is strong." Yang said with a whistle. "I hope we don't have to fight him someday."

"Same." Blake agreed with a nod. Not only because Adam is strong, but she doesn't want to face her former partner.

 **'He doesn't use his aura as a shield?' Blake thought, before she left behind a clone of herself and dodged an attack with it, before she spun around and managed to land a small cut on the clone. It bleed for about a second, holding onto it's existance, before it popped in a cloud of smoke.**

 **His clones only took one or two hits before they vanished, but they had all of his abilities and skills as a trade off for their one hit limit.**

"Fair trade off, considering Naruto's abilities." Pyrrha said, with everyone agreeing. Disappearing by getting hit once, but have the abilities of the one who made the clone. That's a fair trade off.

 **Naruto created a clone next to him, before the clone made Rasengan in his hand.**

 **'They move well, so lets stop that movement.' Naruto thought when Adam came rushing at him with Blake coming from the other side. Adam was coming at him with a straight strike, and Blake with her cleaver.**

 **The clone caught Adam's sword by clapping his hands around it, and Naruto ducked under Blake's attack, before he moved towards Adam.**

 **"Adam! Look out!" Blake called out, before it was too late. Aura or not, the attack of Naruto's hit Adam and started to grind away his aura quickly. His clones were already burned off by the friction, and he was getting a swirl shaped wound on his stomach. The Rasengan expanded greatly, before Adam was sent flying towards the last train car and smashed into it, the metal reforming and keeping him from falling down out of it.**

 **He was knocked out cold, the force of the Rasengan too great, and without his aura when he had slammed into the metal it had been a completely unguarded hit.**

"And down he goes, making Naruto the winner!" Yang announced. The guy completely dominated Blake and her partner. Sure, he got cut a couple of times, but he can heal from those cuts.

 **Blake looked to see him still breathing, before she decided to make her move.**

 **She turned tail and started to run towards the front of the train, and she jumped onto the next platform. She looked towards Naruto, before she looked at Adam and the cargo, and she seemed slightly sad.**

 **"Where are you going to run to?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, before they widened and he started to run towards Blake. She was trying to cut the train car off! He was going to go to Vale, while the cargo with Adam on it got stolen when he woke up! Naruto also had to stop her for another reason.**

 **If she cut the Explosive Tags he had set, and the metal on metal contact caused a spark-**

"...Oh shit." Blake said with wide eyes, wanting to yell at her other to NOT cut that cord. Weiss, meanwhile, clench her fist and bit back a growl. Look like another cargo of dust is going to be stolen anyway.

 **"Goodbye..." Blake said, slightly sad as she left not only Adam, but the White Fang itself. She had planned on leaving the White Fang anyway, but she could not risk getting captured with Adam. Adam would be safe in jail, he would serve out a sentence and be freed eventually, or the White Fang would break him out of jail, so she wasn't really leaving him behind.**

 **"Don't cut that!" Naruto shouted out, but it was too late. Naruto rushed towards Blake the second her sword cut the metal, and sparks flew. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and her eyes widened. Naruto forced her body to face the air, because sparks flew and the explosive tags started to go off.**

 **If she cut the Explosive Tags he had set, and the metal on metal contact caused a spark... all of the tags would go off!**

 **BOOM!**

 **Naruto and Blake were engulfed in a huge explosion!**

"Oh shit indeed." Yang said with wide eyes, looking at the explosion on the screen. Everyone has the same look as they gaze on the screen. "Look like Naruto's plan backfired."

Blake was a bit pale. She really hope her other wasn't injured too badly in that explosion. She quickly turn the page to see what happen.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter and no flames. I couldn't really think of much, especially during the fight scene. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	7. Reading Ch 7: Black

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, the group will be reading about the argument between Naruto and Blake about the White Fang. And the canon Blake will get a bit of a wake up call about the White Fang. So, enjoy the drama.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

Reading Ch 7: Black

" **Chapter 7: Black…."** Blake read nervously, wondering how injured her counterpart. Or if she survived the explosion at all.

 **"Shit!" Naruto shouted as he held Blake, who had been knocked out cold by the explosion, the sensory overload had taken her out. Not to mention she had been physically exhausted by Naruto, having taken a good few strong hits and having her aura reduced to next to nothing. The explosion had wiped out the rest of her remaining aura, and knocked her out.**

 **Naruto was hurt, he had taken the full brunt of the explosion right against his back.**

 **He had a large open gash on his chest, and he had a huge burn that had gone right through his clothes and burned off a fair amount of skin. His back was bleeding, his chest was bleeding, and he was falling off a cliff holding onto a knocked out woman.**

 **Not to mention there was a giant metal platform falling after them.**

"...I'm kinda glad he didn't let me go with him." Yang said with a nervous chuckle. She doubt she could handle that much damage like he is doing. But a part of her is very worried for Naruto, even though he will survive this.

 **Naruto's back slammed into a large boulder, before he bounced off of it and the platform crashed into the side of the cliff. Naruto groaned in pain, and then his eyes widened when rocks started to fall with the platform. Rocks knocked into rocks, and those rocks knocked down larger and more dangerous rocks that soon became an avalanche of stone falling towards them. The rock slide was dangerous, and the platform coming after it was even worse for them.**

"Them?" Blake asked in surprise. Considering his feelings about the White Fangs, she would've thought he would leave her for dead. Especially for blowing up the platform.

 **Yes, them.**

"I think that just broke the for fourth wall." Ren pointed out. He wonder how many times that will happen or if this will be a rare coincidence thing.

 **Naruto wanted to put this girl in jail so that she could serve out a well deserved justice, and pay for the crimes that she had commited for a misguided cause.**

Blake frown at that. It's the humans fault for making faunus do things like the White Fang did. They treated her race as actual animals, so they should retaliate right back.

 **There were no personal feelings against her, and he sure as hell didn't want her dead. She was knocked out, unable to defend herself, so it was up to him to make sure that she got out of this alive.**

Weiss huff. "If I was in his shoes before I had went to Beacon, I wouldn't think twice about leaving her. No offense Blake."

"A lot taken." Blake said, giving the Schnee heiress a dirty look.

 **Naruto chanelled some chakra onto his hand, before he grabbed onto the side of the cliff.**

 **Only for a boulder to smash into his hand the second after and knock him off of the cliff again, only this time with a bleeding hand.**

 **"Can't stick to the side of the cliff with this rock slide... Damnit!" Naruto shouted, because the options weren't looking good. There was a small river on at the bottom of the cliff, about 20 meters away from it actually, and a lot of rocks falling above him. He was going to either hit the ground and get crushed by boulders, and a steel platform, or he was going to drown in the water and also be crushed by rock and platform.**

 **Neither option was fun, but with the water at least there was a chance.**

"A very small chance." Ren said. Not only your bones might be crush by the impact from the water, the debris might still hit them. So it was a very small chance for Naruto to survive.

But considering this is only chapter six, the blonde and Blake will probably survive.

 **Naruto would have created a Shadow Clone, were it not for him being unable to form the seal while holding Blake and having a broken hand. Naruto kicked off of the cliff, having only seconds before he hit whatever he was going to hit.**

 **His back hit the water, and the air got knocked out of him. Naruto was forced to let go of Blake when his hands went to sooth his back, purely out of instinct, and they went to his throat to prevent him from taking in water. Boulders started to go into the water, shaking up everything and making the currents go more violent. They were being dragged down by the boulders flow changes, and Naruto started to swim towards Blake. Her weapons were already at the bottom, but she was caught on a slab of metal that stuck her to the bottom.**

 **Naruto grabbed Blake, and used his teeth to hold her weapons, before he kicked his legs and much as he could and managed to breach the water. Naruto swam over to the side of the river with Blake, before he pushed her onto the side. Naruto spat her weapon onto next to her, before he gasped and breathed in some much needed air.**

"And he survived!" Yang cheered, breathing out in relief. She was worried that Naruto wasn't going to make it through that fall and the debris over him and Blake.

 **"Woah, that was dangerous." Naruto said as he climbed onto the side of the river, and he placed his hand on Blake's chest. He pushed down, before she started to cough up water onto the ground and breath in oxygen as well. The act of coughing out water woke her up, and she started to spew water out of her mouth and nose. She was gagging and coughing up everything in her lungs, while Naruto leaned up against the nearest fallen boulder and groaned in pain.**

 **He was pretty badly injured, having protected Blake from a** _ **lot**_ **of stuff.**

That made the girl feel a bit guilt and her posture shows it. Even though he plan for her to go to jail, he was willing to protect from all that while others wouldn't think twice about abandoning her. Weiss being an example.

 **She was still spitting out a lot of water and gasping for breath that just did not want to come to her. She gagged a little more, before she spit out the last of the liquid in her mouth.**

 **Her eyes widened drastically, and she looked around her. She grabbed her weapon, before she tried to scramble to her feet.**

 **"Ah!?" Blake called out as she fell down and held onto her swollen ankle. Something must have smashed into it when she was knocked out after the... explosion. Her eyes widened and she looked at herself, and she tried to remember what had happened right before those pieces of paper went boom.**

 **She was stealing Dust with Adam. She had got her butt handed to her by that Naruto guy. She had abandoned the White Fang. She had tried to cut the train platforms apart. Naruto had jumped and saved her from the explosion.**

"That basically sums it up." Yang joked. "And I prefer the term, getting your ass kicked." Blake glared at her while Ruby yelled "Language!" at her sister. The only reason she didn't yell at Blake last chapter was because she was in shock at what happened.

 **"You okay there?" Naruto asked Blake, getting the wet girl's attention to him for the first time since she had woken up.**

 **"What... where... how...?" Blake asked, not sure what to ask first. She couldn't exactly run away from Naruto with her ankle sprained, not broken just sprained. He would catch her, but she wasn't going to jail without putting up a fight. She levelled her sword at him, and switched it into a pistol form so that she could fight long distance.**

 **"Careful there, I managed to block most of the explosion, but damn!" Naruto said as he leaned forward, and Blake managed to catch a glimpse of his destroyed backk.**

"Oh my god!" Weiss said, holding her mouth in shock. The others are also shock and horrified as well, especially Yang. Seriously, how is this guy still conscious? That look like it would hurt like hell.

 **Her eyes widened, though she wasn't sure why Naruto had gotten so injured to save her. She had her first question she was going to ask though.**

 **"Why did you save me? You hate Faunus don't you, you tried to put us in jail." Blake asked with an unsure tone.**

A few people in her look at her incredulity. "Didn't it cross your mind that some people might think what the White Fang is doing is wrong, whether he/she is human or faunus?" Ren asked her carefully. Blake ignore her, mainly because she doesn't have an argument for that, and kept reading.

 **She saw the damages done to Naruto's freely bleeding body, though the wounds were healing over and steaming unnaturally. He seemed to have some sort of strange healing ability that was much faster than an aura would give.**

"Seriously, I want to know what is causing the fast healing!" Weiss exclaimed, trying to figure out. No amount of aura could heal someone this quick. Is it because of his chakra? Can his people do that?

 **"I don't hate Faunus, and I don't hate you." Naruto told her truthfully, and Blake looked at his whisker marks, before she remembered something.**

 **"Why are you trying to put our kind in jail!?" She shouted, unable to actually go and punch him for betraying their race.**

Spirit sighed. "Even though Naruto isn't a faunus, do you really think every single faunus will support the White Fang or let them do what they do?" Blake stare at him.

"I can understand not supporting them." Blake said to him. "But why would they put their own in jail?"

' _Maybe they know that the White Fang actions are wrong and want to stop it?'_ Spirit thought with a mental eye roll, but didn't say it. He'll let make the realization when she read this chapter and the next.

 **"I'm not a faunus, I need money... and for the good of the people, I want to put the White Fang away. I get money, and people worry about less criminals." Naruto told her with a wince as a rock slipped from the cliff and hit him in the shoulder. It was dislocated for sure, and relocating was going to be a bitch.**

Everyone winced, especially Yang. "Yeah, it really is going to be a bitch." Yang said, rubbing her shoulder. There was a few times she dislocated her shoulder while searching for her mom.

"Language Yang!"

Yang merely roll her eyes at her sister.

 **"Criminals... I can't argue there, but why the White Fang, there are plenty of criminals out there." Blake questioned him. She wanted to know why he was targeting the White Fang, even if she just quit.**

 **"They are dumb." Naruto told her, and her temper flared at him.**

"How dare he?!" Blake said in anger. They may be misguided, but they were treated equally, they wouldn't have to act this way! What give him the right to judge them?!

"He isn't wrong." Weiss said, liking Naruto a bit more and more. Blake, meanwhile, glare at the Schnee.

Spirit look at her carefully. If she let her temper get the best of her, he will need to enact punishment to make sure they know he's being serious. And the best punishment for people is pure embarrassment.

 **"Dumb!? We may be misguided, but if we were treated equally we wouldn't have to act this way! What gives you the right to judge us!?" Blake shouted, her fuse before her temper tantrum getting shorter and shorter.**

Blake was too angry to think her other was saying the exact thing she was thinking.

 **"What right do you have to hurt people?" Naruto asked her, and Blake wanted to stand up and slap him, but she grabbed her ankle and groaned in pain.**

"Ignore the pain and do it." Blake hissed to her other, making Yang look at her in anger.

"He isn't wrong." Yang said in defense to her, making Blake look at her in anger as well. Is everyone against her?! Weiss she can see, but Yang?

 **"What right? Faunus aren't treated as well as humans are! We are treated as less than human, and hated for something we can't control!" Blake called out at him, and she was seconds away from shooting him.**

"You tell him other me!" Blake exclaimed while the others look at her in shock. Blake, cool and collected Blake, is getting too into the story. It's as bad as Yang when she read her arc.

 **"So you take your anger out on innocents?" Naruto asked her, and she recoiled back in shock.**

That also broke the wave of anger from the other Blake. She forgot that was the reason she left the White Fang, because they were hurting innocents.

 **His words seemed to ring within her, because that was part of the reason that she was leaving the White Fang. She realized that they weren't going for peace between the races, or equality, now it was more about getting a spot higher than humans, or destroying them totally.**

 **"Like you would know anything about this, you're human, so how could you understand what the Faunus go through?" Blake asked bitterly. She wouldn't take a lecture from Naruto.**

That had everyone give her a look of anger for saying something like that while Blake shrink under her seat. Okay, that may have been racist of her to say something like that. And also hypocritical of her to act racist.

 **"So, because I'm human, I can't understand your pain?" Naruto asked her, eyes narrowed with a glint in them. It would seem that Blake had a small mental issue, she was misunderstanding that people could experience similar pains.**

 **She was also underestimating Naruto's pain.**

"You definitely are." Yang said, one step closer to hitting the girl. Meanwhile, Pyrrha felt sympathy for Naruto. Is everyone gonna keep reminding him of his past in each arc?

 **"Only a Faunus can understand the pain of a Faunus." Blake confirmed for him, and Naruto sighed at her, showing how disappointed he was.**

"Do you really see how stupid you're acting?" Yang said to partner, making her shrink. She would've defend herself about how her other was acting, but hearing about Naruto's past in the other chapter makes wrack up in guilt. And she couldn't say that it was other, since they have the exact same personality.

 **He had saved her, because he believed she could be saved in more ways than one.**

' _Is he really that naive?'_ Both Ren and Weiss thought. No offense to the cat faunus, but people like Blake, who is set on their beliefs, will be very hard to change.

 **"When people get hurt, they learn to hate... when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt." Naruto told Blake, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't know where he was going with this, but his words were wise... and they seemed like words somebody had spoken to him before.**

"Those words were spoken to him." Spirit told them, when he saw eyes on them. "It's been told to him by someone he thought of as a grandfather." He didn't say anything else after that, making the others return to the story.

 **"What are you talking about, what could a person like you ever know about hurt? You want to put me in jail, but you saved me... You are so happy, happy people like you can't know pain." Blake said to Naruto, conviction in her tone.**

Many people merely facepalm while Blake shrink a bit further. "Your other is being stupid!" Nora exclaimed, wanting to break Blake's leg for acting stupid. But she doesn't have her hammer, so she couldn't.

 **"... I'm kind, because I've been hurt. When you know pain, it allows for hate... but knowing that pain also allows people to be kind. I'm kind, because pain allows people to grow. I grew up to be kind, because that is how I chose to grow up." Naruto told her. He didn't want to sit alone and cry, so he had grown to be funny, fun loving, and kind to people who needed kindness. He saved people, and gave seconds chances to people who frankly didn't even deserve those chances.**

"And that makes Naruto one of the few who are very purehearted, despite the bad past he had." Spirit said. He can name many animes, books, and movies where characters are very pure of heart out of all the characters around them. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Naruto are one of those few.

 **"... What pain do you know?" Blake asked, the way Naruto spoke, his sincere tone. It made her want to hear what he had to say. He really did seem like somebody who knew pain.**

 **"Hate, loneliness, loss for starters. Like a Faunus, I've been hated and discriminated against for being different... for something I can't control, and didn't even know about until 5 years ago. I had no family, no parents or siblings... no friends, and was hated by most everyone. I know pain, and I kept losing the few people who loved me. I know your pain, and I hated people... I wanted to destroy everything at one time, but kind words saved me... So I want to save others." Naruto explained to her. He didn't tell her why he was hated, but Blake was perfectly capable of seeing the sadness and happy tone to his voice as he fondly remembered his pained past.**

Even though they all heard it before, it still brought tears to their eyes when they hear about his past. Meanwhile, Blake felt like scum right now. Naruto face a past even worse than worse than hers or any faunus, and yet he still retain a pure heart. Says a lot about how she acts.

 **"... No family or friends, and hated. Did people believe you were a Faunus because of your whisker marks?" Blake asked, wanting to believe that Naruto was hated because people thought he was a Faunus.**

 **"No... people thought I was a demon. There are no Faunus where I'm from... In my entire home country, I was the only person like me. You said goodbye to your partner, why?" Naruto asked her, wondering what she had been saying goodbye to.**

Wow, that was even worse. To be the only one that was different out of everyone and be hated like that. That made everyone heart clench at the thought. Whoever those people are, are stupid and monsters themselves to be hating one boy for something he couldn't control.

 **Blake went silent, and refused to talk to Naruto.**

 **"... Why did you save me?" Blake asked Naruto again, this time wanting a more complete answer than the one that she had been given.**

 **"Why not? You deserver a second chance like anyone else, and I don't want you to die." Naruto told her. He didn't want her dead, or her partner. Blake did have one point, the White Fang, while horrible, were misguided. They didn't have the proper road to being treated correctly, only the route to being treated like monsters to be feared.**

' _And that's a point down.'_ Weiss thought with a frown. The White Fangs are monsters to her and should be treated as such, especially since they give the Schnee Dust Company a lot of grief.

She also felt conflicted about Naruto giving Blake a chance. On one hand, the Blake that is with them now has her trust, even if she use to be a White Fang member. On the other hand, she also felt that he shouldn't give White Fang members second chances, only to stab him in the back.

 **"You risked your own life to save me, a stranger?" Blake wanted to keep the subject from herself. The less she spoke about herself personally, the better in her eyes. She was still curious though about his motivation for saving her.**

 **"Like I said, why not? You didn't deserve to die, you haven't gone that far... You don't seem like a murderer to me at heart. I seem like a good person, who has been hurt and wants to make other see your pain." Naruto honestly spoke from the heart.**

"And she really is a good person." Ruby agreed, making Blake smile at her young leader.

 **Blake looked down at Naruto wound, something that she helped to inflict. She didn't directly cause the wound, but she helped to cause it. She was just as responsible for his injuries, even more so the huge burn and gash on his back.**

 **"... You do understand pain, I'll give you that... but you can't just expect us to let them walk over us, and do nothing either." Blake told him, and he shrugged his shoulders.**

"Yeah, he can't expect to just let us be walked over like that." Blake said, agreeing with her other.

 **"Who are you punishing by stealing Dust?" Naruto asked her, wondering what her answer was.**

 **"The Schnee Dust Company, they don't get any profit from stolen Dust. They use Faunus and spread around hate against us." Blake told Naruto, who snorted.**

"That's a dirty lie!"

"Says the girl who dislike/distrust all faunus just because of the White Fang." Spirit shot back, making Weiss glare at him. "I know that many of your family friends are dead because of them, and that your father cause you grief because of it, but that doesn't mean every single faunus is in the White Fang." He feel sympathy for her, but that attitude is driving on his nerves.

 **"You aren't just punishing them, think about it from this point of view. When I was a kid, I pranked people who pissed me off... But my pranks didn't just get them." Naruto told Blake, a sour grin on his face.**

 **"What does pranking have to do with this?" Blake questioned. Now he was talking about pranking of all things.**

 **"Oh yes, the Schnee don't get profits from stolen goods... but those goods can't be sold to the people who need them. Huntsmen and Huntresses lose out on ammo, and run low in battle... the loss of ammo means they die... and when they die, innocent people die!" Naruto exclaimed to Blake.**

Her earlier thoughts came back with a punch and her eyes widen. Naruto is right. She and the White Fang were indirectly raising the chances for good people to die, people who might've never done anything to the faunus or faunus themselves.

But how can so many years of hate can be healed? Just like that?

 **Her eyes widened, because when she thought about it... that was true.**

 **She was indirectly raising the chances for good people to lose their lives, people who might have never done any wrong to the faunus.**

 **"You... How can so many years of hate just be healed!?" Blake shouted out, not having a single clue what she was suppose to do.**

' _My other is really just like me.'_ Blake thought in her head.

 **"How should I know, I'm still looking for the same answer ya know. How can so much hate just be healed? How can peace come, when people don't want peace... I don't know, but if there is an answer, I can swear to you that I cam going to find it!" Naruto spoke with his eyes filled with nothing but conviction.**

"And I have the feeling that Naruto can do it." Yang said, believing in her other's (And her's) crush. Spirit held down a smirk, knowing that Naruto did made peace in his own world on the main dimension.

 **He had enough conviction in his eyes to frighten Blake for a moment, because the power and emotion in those eyes were honest and pure.**

 **He didn't know the answer, but he wanted to find it.**

 **Naruto's injuries, which had been large and wide, were nearly completely healed. Blake noticed this, as did Naruto, but she didn't say anything. She was thinking over his words, and finding that while Naruto and her did not get off to a very good start... he was a respectable person.**

"I agree." Blake said. Being treated horribly, but still maintaining a good heart. Saving her life when he could've leave her for dead. Wanting to find the answer on healing so much hate. If any of those doesn't earn her respect, nothing would.

 **"You really don't hate the faunus?" Blake asked, just for confirmation.**

 **"Not at all... People think I'm a Faunus, no matter what I tell them. I don't hate you Blake, or your race... Honestly, even when we were fighting I didn't hate you. Will you go to jail peacefully?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.**

"I hope he doesn't put her in jail." Yang said, with Ruby and even Weiss agreeing. Even though Blake use to be in the White Fang, she's still their teammate. And they don't want that to change.

 **"Can you give me a second chance, to make things right and do things the right way? I've already left the White Fang... I want to make a difference, without doing what I did." Blake asked Naruto, and she spoke of what she wanted to do. Naruto closed his eyes, before he grinned at her and opened them.**

 **"Sure thing, but I think we have other issues here. You can't walk on that ankle, it is getting night time, and we are a** _ **lot**_ **of miles away from civilization. If you stay off it, you should be better in a day or so." Naruto told her, and Blake seemed to realize the situation. She was unable to walk, while in a grimm infested forest. She had no way of getting around on her own, and her fighting potential was cut down.**

 **Things were not looking good for her.**

"It's best to accept whisker's help." Yang commented lightly. Even she, and even Weiss, isn't dumb enough to try to survive in a Grimm infected forest on their own.

 **"... Do you have a Scroll?" Blake asked Naruto, and her shook his head.**

 **"I do not." He said to her, and she groaned. That would have made things easier for them, a lot easier. Naruto stood up, before he walked over to her, and without even asking her permission he picked her up and situated her on his back.**

Blake blush a little when she saw that while Yang eyes turn a bit red at seeing thought. She admit, she's a bit jealous that Blake is getting a piggy back ride from Naruto, even though she had one.

 **Blake's eyes widened dramatically at the sudden move, before Naruto jumped up and stood on the side of the cliff.**

 **Now her eyes were nearly popping out of her head.**

 **Clones, energy balls, walking on surfaces like cliff sides, and whatever else he had done. He had way to many abilities, and most likely had abilities hidden away from her.**

"Agreed." Everyone said at once. Makes them wonder if his people has that many abilities as Naruto does.

 **"What are you doing?" Blake asked suspiciously, and Naruto grinned at her.**

 **"Well, looks like I'll get us to Vale. Whatever you do after that is up to you, but I think you are on the right path now." Naruto told her. If she quit the White Fang of her own will, then she was setting herself up for redeeming her past actions already.**

Blake smile a little. She is glad someone like Naruto is saying something like that.

 **Blake didn't really have a choice if she wanted to come with him or not, she couldn't walk on her own at the moment.**

 **"Also, I saved you 3 times, not once." Naruto informed her, and her eyes widened.**

 **"What?" Blake asked, and Naruto grinned.**

 **"First, the explosion. Then I stopped you from getting crushed to death by boulders, and last I saved you from drowning. So three times, you owe me a bowl of ramen." Naruto told the girl, who furrowed her brow.**

"He saves her life three times and he want ramen as reward?" Jaune said in disbelief. Spirit was right, the guy really is addicted to this stuff.

 **Saving her life three times, and all he wanted was a bowl of ramen?**

 **She could do that.**

"I definitely can." Blake said, glad he isn't asking for anything she wouldn't want to give. Then again, she wouldn't really expect it from Naruto. The guy is just too nice for something like that. "And that's the end of chapter seven."

"Well, this book is becoming a emotional rollercoaster." Yang said, with everyone agreeing. They all keep getting shock, sadden, angered, and plenty of other good and bad emotions.

"And this roller coaster is both fun and horrible!" Nora said with a pout. She hates being sad, and yet this book made her sad twice. Then, like doing a 180, she brighten up. "Anyway, next chapter!"

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was hard to see how Blake would react without ignoring what happened in the other chapters, so I hope I did good. Also, I hope I didn't mess up Weiss character on here as well. It was hard to show her prejudice of the White Fang and faunus themselves, as well as keep the fact that she trust Blake in the canon. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	8. Reading Ch 8: Black

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, I saw some of the comments about Weiss, and first of all, I like to point that you can dislike something or someone without insulting them. But you do have a point, so I change it to dislike/distrust. I hope that's better.**

 **Also, one person ask if I could do a break chapter where Spirit tells the teams about the day Naruto was born and his parents last words to him. What do you guys think about that?**

 **So, on this one, they will be reading about how Blake realize what her actions cause harm to others. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 8: Black

" **Chapter 8: Black…."** Blake read, her thoughts in haywire. A part of her want to hold on to what she believed, what she alway had believed, but another can't help but know that Naruto is telling the truth.

 **A Simple Wok.**

 **Naruto's favorite, in this world, noodle shop. Naruto had walked and ran through 130 or more miles of forest to get back to Vale with Blake right on his back, because he was a stubborn because he was hungry.**

"Dang." Yang said with a whistle. After fighting a robot, Blake and her former partner, and survive an explosion, with several injuries, he still have enough energy to run that fast? His durability and stamina must be really good. Her eyes glaze a little. Imagine how he would do in a bedroom.

 **Naruto had wanted that ramen, which he had actually be surprised to find was staffed by a single man who also owned and ran a Dust Shop. He created noodled though, and that instantly made him one of Naruto's favorite people in this world right away.**

"His obsession with ramen is as bad as Blake's obsession with tuna." Weiss said, making Blake huff. She wasn't that bad was she?

 **Honestly, Blake had been asleep for the entire walk, resting on his back without the knowledge that he was carrying her.**

 **She snored.**

 **It wasn't that important that Naruto point that out, he was just annoyed that over a long distance the only conversation he had was with snores. He would say something, and all he would get back were snores. It was kind of annoying for him, but at least Blake was starting a stir. She must have been very tired through the day of walking that he had been carrying her for, so she had fallen asleep halfway through the trip.**

"That, and probably exhausted from the fight." Blake said to herself. She wonder how Naruto is still capable of carrying her like that.

 **A Simple Wok was a simple noodle shop, made of wood and being styled like a place he would actually visit. It had very basic spices showing at the front, and it had four bar stools for chairs. It was an open air food joint, meaning you ate with the air around you comforting you. It made the place feel so much better in Naruto's opinion, because it was what he was used to with a ramen place he enjoyed. This place served more than just ramen though, it also served a wider variety of noodle dishes.**

 **The kitchen was in the back.**

Ren eyes' narrowed a little. This place is both a dust shop and a noodle shop? Either this guy like both jobs or he's having a hard time selling dust. His eyes' lit up in realization. So that's Naruto's plan.

 **The old man who ran the place was elderly, wrinkles all over his face, and he had longer gray hair on the sides of his head, but was bald on top. He kept his eyes closed at all times, and he looked rather frail, gave off the easy to take advantage of vibe to him as well. He was standing behind the counter currently, and he seemed to smile when Naruto started to walk towards a Simple Wok, because he had known Naruto for two years now and knew that when Naruto visited... he ate a lot of food. That food he ate, he either paid for it himself, or he tricked some unlucky sap into paying for it for him.**

' _Why do I have a bad feeling about that last part?'_ Blake thought to herself, but then shook the feeling off to continue the story.

 **'Ramen, my stomach is growling so much.' Naruto thought as Blake started to stir on his back, the smell of delicious food drifting on the wind and into her nose. She started to droll, feeling hungry herself after a day of no food, and that droll went right onto Naruto's shoulder.**

"Aww, that is cute." Yang cooed while Blake flush a little, feeling embarrassed for her other.

 **She was kind of sluggish, so she wasn't reacting much yet, being the slow waking type.**

 **"Uuuuuuh." Blake moaned out, just as hungry as he was as he sat her down. Her head impacted the table.**

Everyone wince at the sound of the impact. That had to hurt, if Blake could even feel that.

 **"One 'Naruto Deluxe' special for me, and a... bowl with tuna for Blake here." Naruto commented, and he was making a complete guess at what Blake wanted to eat. She was a Cat Faunus, he had peeked at her kitty ears when she had been asleep, and it was safe to assume that like a cat she loved fish.**

"Tuna!" Blake squealed, her eyes filled with stars. Her favorite meal. Her friends, meanwhile, gave the girl an amused look. Like Weiss said, her addiction to tuna is as bad as Naruto's addiction for ramen. Or at least, nearly is.

 **The old man was known for his service speed.**

 **It took** _ **seconds**_ **for him to zip through the kitchen and come out with Naruto's bowl first. Naruto's bowl was huge, bigger than a human torso in most cases. It was far enough to stretch from shoulder to shoulder and beyond, and deep enough to be over a foot deep. There was a lot of broth inside of it, and the broth was nice and thick, with a large ball of noodles inside of it. Naruto had about... an entire pig's worth of pork slices inside of it, some vegetables despite how he didn't really like them, and a lot of Naruto-fishcakes.**

"So he named after a ramen ingredient?" Yang asked while everyone look at the bowl with wide eyes. How on earth did that elderly man make the bowl that fast?

 **Yes, he was named after a ramen ingredient, and he fucking** _ **loved**_ **it.**

"Fourth wall broken!" Nora exclaimed with a giggle. That was the second time it happened.

 **He would rather be named Naruto than something stupid like Menma.**

 **Then, it happened, Blake's bowl of noodles came, and her reaction was to sit up with her back arched. Her eyes were wide and she was drolling visibly, with it hanging off of her mouth. Her eyes a sparkle with joy, and her stomach roaring with pleasure at the food offering before her. Her ears, the kitty ears, twitching non-stop underneath her bow. She was fully awake, and now looking like she could kiss Naruto, or damn near fuck him into submission for what he had ordered for her.**

Everyone stifle their laughter at that while Blake blush in embarrassment for that. Even Weiss felt some giggles coming out of her.

Yang, however, had a frown on her face. Blake better not do that, otherwise, her other will punch the lights out of her.

 **Her bowl of noodles was considerably less flashy than Naruto's bowl was, not a whole lot of broth in it and most of it was at the bottom where it couldn't be seen. She had a large ball of noodles in the which the shop normally served. They were more bland looking than Naruto's, whose had juices collected from the pork slices, veggies, and the thick broth. Her bowl was just as big, and it had many of something Blake loved.**

 **Tuna.**

 **There were large, entire bodies, of tuna fish. The tuna was fresh, and each tuna could easily feed a person with how large they were. They were** _ **entire**_ **tuna as well, possibly de-organed, unless Blake liked to eat the poor fish's organs.**

Blake started drooling at the site of the those noodles. She felt her stomach rumble, indicating that she's hungry right now. She turn to Spirit with a desperate look on her face. "Can you summon some snacks for us to eat?"

Instead of answering, Spirit merely snapped his fingers and several foods appeared on the table. Several food items from tuna to cookies to several pancakes.

"Woopee!" Blake, as did Ruby and Nora when they their favorite food. Blake took an entire tuna before taking a huge bite, Ruby got the entire tray of cookies before starting to eat, and Nora got her own stack of pancakes. The others, feeling hungry themselves, starting getting some food as well.

"Can we continue Blake?" Weiss asked, taking a bit out of her salad. Blake nodded, taking another bite from her tuna, before returning to the reading.

 **"Uuuuuuuuuuuh." Blake moaned as the potent smell of tuna hit her nose, and she seemed to fall in love with the bowl of noodles.**

 **The Shopkeeper nodded at Naruto, and Naruto sent him a thumbs up.**

 **"Another loyal customer made old man! Your noodles are the blood that flows through my veins! Seriously, replace my blood with your broth." Naruto joked with the old man, faking a serious tone. His blood might as well be broth with the addiction that ran through his veins, the only thing he knew about his parents was that he had inherited his ramen addiction from both of them.**

"I feel you." Nora sighed. If only she could replace her blood with syrup. That would be a dream come true.

 **"I'll keep them coming." The Shopkeeper said to Naruto, and Naruto licked his lips before he started to dig into the bowl with wild abandon. In his culture, it was polite to slurp noodles, so that was what Naruto did. He found one end of the noodles, stuck it in his mouth, and he started to slurp up the entire ball of the good stuff into his mouth and down his throat. He didn't need to breath, just eat.**

 **Blake had stabbed a fork into a fish, and was chomping down on it like the wild animal she didn't want people believing she was.**

The group was look at the real Blake, who is chopping down on her tuna, and then at the TV, with the other Blake doing the same thing. Those two really are alike.

 **She didn't share Naruto's culture, so she stabbed her fork into the ball of noodles and started to wrap it around a fish. She then stabbed the fish again and ate the noodles and the fish at the same time.**

 **Naruto raised the bowl to his lips, before he started to down the liquid inside of it, and chewed whatever pork sliced remained after his savage devouring of the noodles. Blake didn't even notice as he did this, or as the Shopkeeper brought Naruto another bowl as Naruto placed his bowl to the side of the table.**

"How much can he eat?" Jaune said with wide eyes. That bowl was way to big for a regular person, so where does all that food goes?

 **"This fish is-" Blake started to say between bites, her stomach getting quickly filled up by the large bowl, but no matter how much she suffered, her determination to eat all of it was going to win out. "-complete divinity in a bowl. Make this a chain resturaunt." Blake gave the man her genuine advise.**

 **She would come here everyday and eat this fish if she could, and she would if she went to an Huntsman training school.**

"If he does, I'll go there." Blake said, a bit of fish still in her mouth. That tuna must be tasty if other likes it a lot. It makes her wonder if there's a noodle shop at her own world.

 **"He has a Dust Shop, but times are harsh because the White Fang steal his Dust and his profits are too low now. He can't afford to open a chain, he had to open A Simple Wok to make up for the profit losses." Naruto informed Blake, and she stopped eating and looked between Naruto and the Shopkeeper.**

 **Her eyes seemed to widen.**

As did the other Blake before her eyes narrowed at the screen. "That son of a bitch." She hissed. What is that guy trying to do here?

 **"You bastard." Blake told him with her eyes narrowed for a moment, and she spoke in a hiss-like whisper.**

 **"The White Fang's actions affect good, hard working people. Hey old man, do you sell Dust to faunus?" Naruto asked the Shopkeeper, who nodded his head.**

 **"I don't discriminate." The Shopkeeper spoke sincerely, and Blake felt bad. Naruto had brought her here to see proof of how her past actions, and the current actions of the White Fang affected innocent people who didn't even do fighting.**

 **This kind old man was forced to work two jobs, possibly more, just so that he could make up for profit loss brought about by the White Fang and their thefts.**

That stunned Blake from her reading. The two teams watched as she just sat there, stunned and they saw her dropping the piece of tuna in her hand. Did her actions and the White Fang actions cause people like this man to work so hard just to make up for profit loss? Was she really that blind?

 **Blake sat down for a moment, her bowl half finished, and Naruto looked at the way she was staring at the fish. Suddenly, while she could eat more, she felt... bad that she was even eating the food in front of her. She was eating visible, tangible proof of the horrors the White Fang was commiting, and Naruto had known what he had done when he was showing this to her.**

Blake suddenly felt sick and push the bowl of tuna away from her. She could eat more, yes, and this tuna probably isn't the one in the book, but still, it made her sick just eating it.

 **He didn't want ramen, just because he was hungry, he wanted to show her how horrible the crimes she commited her.**

 **She was making a kind old man, work himself to the bone to make ends meet.**

The more she reads, the more guilty she feels. The thoughts that she is reading is coming back to her, full force. And she can't stop her thoughts on the matter.

 **"See Blake, this is why I go after the White Fang. There actions are unforgivable. They make people, who never did anything wrong, suffer for their pain. Good people suffer, and sometimes even die, because of a group of fools think they are in the right, and can force their pain on others... some of the White Fang are doing it simply because they hate humans." Naruto informed her with a harder look.**

"Okay, this is getting deep." Yang said while Blake try to find any justification of the White Fang. But with the knowledge she now has, along with the proof in the book and on the TV, it's impossible.

 **Naruto was the type to give second chanced, and Naruto was doing his best to support some of the people who lost so much to the White Fang.**

 **Half of the money he made by turning in criminals from the White Fang went to supporting the Dust Shops and those affected by their crimes.**

 **Naruto bought a lot of Dust, and then donated it to places that needed it, and he came to A Simple Wok, to support a kind old man with his business. He loved ramen, so he wanted to support a man who made great ramen, make his life a little easier.**

"He's a really good guy." Ruby said, with everyone agreeing with her. Capturing criminals, giving the money to support others, and helping an old with his business. The other dimension is lucky to have him.

 **By the way, Naruto had just finished eating his 18th bowl of ramen.**

"Say wha?!" Everyone said, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. How can somebody eat so much food? And where the hell does it all go to?!

"He's eat as much as Nora does." Ren said with his eyes wide. Nora could eat several stacks of pancakes before feeling satisfied.

 **"... I can't defend their actions anymore, this is a lot to accept." Blake said. Naruto talking was one thing, but him showing her visible proof of what she had caused was a whole different thing. She understood why he wanted to put her in jail now, because her actions really did hurt a lot of people who she didn't mean to hurt. She didn't mean for her actions to hurt the innocent, that was one of the reasons she believed she wanted to leave the White Fang.**

 **She was face to face, eating the food, of a man whose life she had made harder.**

That brought the shock out of Blake and sadness and guilt overwhelmed her. No wonder Weiss keep saying the White Fang are bad, although she probably don't have the same reason as Naruto. Like her other, she understands why Naruto wanted to put her in jail. Her actions and the White Fang actions has probably cause a lot of people to get hurt, or worse, killed. She haven't really thought about that deeply before, until now.

 **"This is determination Blake, old man, thank you for being so strong and always trying for people like me. He works hard, feeding hungry bellies and feeding the ammo into weapons." Naruto told the old man, who smiled at Naruto and wiped away a tear from his eye.**

 **Nobody ever really thanked him for working so hard.**

 **"Thank you." Blake said as she leaned her head down, and a few of her own tear drops hit the table.**

 **Naruto was right.**

 **Hurt birthed hatred, and hatred birthed people who hurt others and guilt.**

A few teardrops got on the book, courtesy of Blake. Her eyes been tearing up the more she read, and a few lone tears escaped her. Yang and Ruby felt sympathy for their teammate. It must be hard to see a cause you believe in, and the actions you did for that cause, was actually hurting people.

"Hah, I told you the White Fang was evil."

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled at her partner, glaring at her. "That is uncalled for!" Weiss was about to defend herself, when she saw the state Blake was in, making her wince. She didn't see that Blake was feeling guilty, and opened her big mouth to brag.

"Sorry Blake." Weiss said, sincere about her apology. Blake nodded, silently saying that it was okay, but didn't say anything.

 **Yet, it also birthed kindness. This man had been hurt, but he was also kind despite being hurt. He was a kind old man, who experienced pain and worked his way through it, feeding people who were hungry, and supporting Huntsmen and Huntresses. He worked himself to the bone, with no thanks in return for his actions, but he didn't complain and smiled.**

Blake tearfully smile, wiping away her tears. "I think I understand now." Blake said softly, talking to herself.

 **Blake wiped away her tears, because she now truly understood what Naruto was trying to tell her.**

 **Pain did allow people to grow, but how they growed was up to the person who experienced pain. The White Fang had grown worse, while people like the Shopkeeper and Naruto who experienced pain only grew stronger and more kind because of it.**

Pyrrha smile at that. "The best kind of people are the ones who grew to be better from that pain. I like those people." She wonder if her other would meet Naruto. It would be nice to become friends with him.

 **'She gets it.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face as he finished off another bowl of ramen. Blake was understanding the meaning behind pain, hurt, and how it could either lead to kindess or hate. She was getting determined to make a good difference, instead of furthering hatred like she had been doing before.**

Blake smile a bit more, her eyes filled with determination. Naruto may not be real at her dimension, but she will him proud. And she believe her other will do so as well.

 **Naruto stood up, before he wrote a note on a piece of paper while Blake was distracted.**

 **Naruto waved to the Shopkeeper, before he left with a grin on his face.**

 **Blake didn't even notice him leave.**

Yang stifle a laughter, knowing what Naruto just did. Considering the amount of ingredients in that bowl, Blake will have a hard time paying for that meal.

 **"I think I'm done eating." Blake said, and she was given two slips of paper by the Shopkeeper.**

 _ **Dear Blake,**_

 _ **This will be your first step to redeeming yourself, and your second chance at making a real difference and making ammends for your actions.**_

 _ **From, Naruto**_

 **Blake smiled to herself as she read that, wondering what he meant by the first step to making ammends for her actions. Then she looked at the other slip of paper, and her eyes widened, jaw dropped, and skin grow paler.**

 **The bill... was huge.**

Everyone's eyes grew wide as a dinner plate, especially Blake's. She then narrow her eyes before scowling. That bastard did that on purpose.

"I hope my other doesn't treat him to lunch anytime soon." Yang said, mainly to herself. That was just way too much money to spend on a meal.

 **She didn't even have 1/100th of the money on this bill with her. The Shopkeeper stabbed a knife into the table in front of her, and she jumped with her eyes widened. He smiled at her, before he pointed to a stack of dishes, a great many huge bowls stacked up high, that needed to be washed.**

Blake paled at that while a few of the readers laughed. "Pour you." Yang said, still laughing. She hate to be in Blake's shoes right about now.

 **Blake paled, before she looked at Naruto's note again.**

 **"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"I'm going to kill him!" Blake exclaimed, her claws starting to come out. Even with the threat, a small part of her is glad Naruto did it. Like he said on the note, this will be a good chance to redeem herself. The others are still laughing at her other's misfortune.

"Who knows Blake, maybe you might like your job." Ruby said optimistically. Oh how right that young hunter was.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next up, Blake working at the restaurant and the cameo appearance of Yang and Ruby. Then after, Naruto spying on the White Fang and finding out that they plan to assassinate Weiss. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	9. Reading Ch 9: Black

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are going to see how Blake is doing. So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 9: Black

" **Chapter 9: Black…."** Blake read and this time, she's eager to read what happened. She wonder how long it was since Naruto left her other at the noodle shop.

 **"Blake, get started on those dishes, I need clean bowls asap." The Shopkeeper spoke to his newest worker, Blake, as she wrapped a tied up her hair in a ponytail and placed a white bandana over the top of her head, cat ears folded down. After not being able to pay for Naruto's ramen, Blake had been forced to take on a part time job to pay for it. That part time job, since she did want to make ammends with the Shopkeeper for causing him trouble... was her working for him at 'A Simple Wok' at half the pay. The other half of her pay was being used to pay back what she owed for the meal.**

"I expected that." Blake murmured to herself, taking a bite from her tuna again. The others smiled, glad that the faunus is able to eat her favorite food again.

"You don't really look so mad about doing this." Yang said, getting Blake to shrug. Why would she? She owe this man a lot, and not just because of all the ramen Naruto ate. Naruto gave her the chance to do it.

 **She was wearing a white apron over her clothes, and she had her ponytail and bandana to not only hide her faunus traits, but keep her hair out of the dishes.**

 **"Yes sir." Blake said as she went over to the sink, filled with the food from the last people that had eaten a meal here. She was hard at work, she had just come back from a small break not a few seconds ago, not that she needed a break. Blake looked at the wall above the sink, where she had a piece of paper hung up on the wall.**

 **She had been working here for three days now, and it would be the end of the month at least before she was done paying what she owed.**

"So it has been three days since Naruto talked to Blake." Ren commented from his seat, after taking a drink. "I wonder what he's doing now." That's a question everyone is asking.

 **Not that she would quit working for half price, she didn't just owe the Shopkeeper money, she also owed him cheap hard work. She would work for him part-time for as long as he needed her, and make things easier on him by working for less than half of minimum wage. The other half going right back to the man. Naruto had taugh her a valuable lesson, one that she was going to be looking at every night when she worked from 10:00 PM to 2:00 AM, her working hours. She only worked for 4 hours a night, but she worked hard when she did work.**

Blake smile sadly. She had no doubt that she would do that if she was in the book. Her other right, she does owe the shopkeeper cheap hard work for the things she did.

 **She washed her hands, before she started to scrub clean one of the large bowls. The Shopkeeper watched her for a moment, smiling at the hard working girl that Naruto had practically hand wrapped for him as a worker.**

 **Blake looked up at the piece of paper with a glint in her eye.**

 _ **Dear Blake,**_

 _ **This will be your first step to redeeming yourself, and your second chance at making a real difference and making ammends for your actions.**_

 _ **From, Naruto**_

 **'Thank you Naruto, I won't waste this chance. I will pay back what I owe, and become a Huntress who helps lessen the gap between human and faunus. I'll turn my pain into kindness!' Blake thought with determination she had got from listening to Naruto in her eyes. She was still the same girl, but now she had a strong goal to strive for.**

"Look like Naruto helped out another personl." Pyrrha said, smiling. The boy seems to change people for the better, and help those in need with few questions asked, and those questions are at the best intentions.

Blake held the same determine glint. Her goals are the same as her other, but she know have a new mindset. She knows now what the White Fang is doing is completely wrong, and won't have any kind of reservation on fighting, killing if she need to, any White Fang members.

 **'Naruto, my young man, you seem to always change people for the better.' The Shopkeeper thought as he walked out of the kitchen and saw two customers seated in the middle seats.**

"I agree." Pyrrha said, chuckling at the fact that she thought the same thing.

 **"So, this is the place he mentioned." Yang said as she looked at the menu for the different kinds of noodle dishes with her sister next to her. She had just finished her, and her sister's, chores for the night and had decided to sneak out of the house with Ruby coming along for the ride. Naruto had mentioned something, in passing, about a nice ramen joint that served a wide variety of noodle dishes that tasted great, and that it was on the side of the road.**

"And here's us!" Yang and Ruby cheered, making Weiss roll her eyes at how childish they are.

 **"Ooooh, looks fancy." Ruby said as she looked at a noodle dish called the "Naruto Deluxe Special".**

"Othe me don't buy it!" Ruby yelled, waving her hand around. She can't afford to pay for something like that.

 **Yang was looking over the menu as well, wondering what she could find that would satsify her stomach and tastebuds at the same time. She wanted to try the Naruto special as well, sounded awesome to her, but at the same time she wanted something that she knew she would eat.**

 **There were pictures next to each meal, with the Naruto special being without a picture.**

 **Not to mention the Naruto Deluxe Special was out the ass expensive, like twice the price of everything else on the menu. She felt sorry for anyone who was paying for somebody else here, when that person ordered a Naruto Deluxe Special.**

 **There was a sneeze coming from the kitchen.**

"Glad to know you feel sorry for me." Blake commented from her reading, before going back into the book.

 **"So what does the Chef suggest?" Yang asked the Shopkeeper, who looked at the menu for a second, and at their bodies to see if what they might like to eat. The servings at his shop were large, and then he pointed to something he believed that they would like.**

 **"Okay, I've have a Diet... Hey!? I don't need to go on a diet! I'll have a this!" Ruby said as she pointed at the first item on the menu, a simple bowl filled with a ball of noodles. The noodles were soaked in flavoring, so even without broth they still tasted good, and they were slightly salted.**

"Diets are for fatsoes!" Ruby said, with Yang and Nora agreeing with her. And they are not fat. Not even a little bit.

 **"I'll have what she is having." Yang spoke with a grin on her face, knowing that she was going to eat more than her sister was.**

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will and my other will prove little sis." Yang teased, making Ruby puff her cheek in anger. Her other will eat more, she knows it.

 **"It'll be a minute, we need to make more noodles." The Shopkeeper said as he walked back into the kitchen and saw Blake had finished with the dishes in the sink, and was putting them away now. She was hard at work, and she was doing good work, not a spot on the dishes. They were dried and ready for use, but he needed her doing something else now. "Blake, noodles." The Shopkeeper told her, and she nodded.**

 **"I understand sir." Blake said as she moved towards the "Noodle Station" where all the noodles were made. It had all of the ingredients for the noodles all conviently placed out for her, well not placed for her, but within arms reach. She got out a bowl, before she filled it with 1 and 3/4 cups of flour... before she tripled it.**

"Tripled it?!" Weiss exclaimed. Does those noodles need that many ingredients. If so, she's not planning to eat there anytime soon.

 **She was told to triple everything here, because they used a lot of noodles. Soe she added a good amount of salt to the bowl. She added 1 1/2 teaspoons of salt, before she started to seperate the egg whites from the yolk. She added 6 egg yolds to the bowl, before she added 3 whole eggs, minus the shells, and added a cup of water to the entire thing. Then, she placed 3 teaspoons of vegetable oil, and added some more flower to it.**

 **Blake grabbed a spoon, before she started to stir the dough as fast and strong as she could without spilling any of it.**

 **The Shopkeeper told her that Naruto made the best noodles, because he had a way to mix them so well that they were mixed at the cellular level. Everything blending in so deeply that not even the finest of tongues could tell what where one ingredient stopped and the others began.**

 **He wouldn't,or couldn't, teach her the trick since the Shopkeeper couldn't do it either.**

"I wonder how he does it." Blake said, curious. It would be nice to see what how he does it.

"I wonder if he could use his technique to make the best cookies!" Ruby said, her mouth watering at the thought of the perfect cookies.

"Or the best pancakes!" Nora said, drooling at the thought of the perfect pancakes.

 **While she was stirring, Blake added some flour to a clean part of the table and spread it around a bit. Then she focused her full attention on stirring again, making sure that she didn't mess up and spill a single drop. The dough started to change from what it had been, into a sticky mess, while the Shopkeeper started to boil some water for them to cook in when she was finished with them.**

 **Blake took the sticky mess out, before she plopped it onto the table and spread some flour on top of it. Blake started to pound the dough with her fists, before she flipped it over and pounded the other side, before she turned it and folded it up three times. Then she started to repeat the entire process over and over again until the dough was a soft and smooth color and texture. Blake had worked up a slight sweat over her forehead doing this, because her muscles were not used to being used for making ramen noodles. The muscle motions were foreign to her, so they used more effort.**

"Looks like you're finally getting a work out." Yang said, seeing how hard Blake is tearing through the dough. "Maybe you should go to a noodle shop to work there."

Blake roll eyes before reading. Unknown to Yang though, Blake is contemplating on whether she should search for that noodle shop or not. Or if it even exist in their world.

 **She was getting a work out even as she tore the dough into sections and loaded them into the noodle machine.**

"Called it." Yang called out with a fist pump. The other Blake agrees with her. And that must be very thick dough.

 **She started to turn the handle, and the dough was placed through the machie and came out in noodle form. Blake did this with every chunk of dough, and when she was done she started to wrap them up tightly in a ball, the way the old man liked for them to be wrapped before they were cooked. Blake grabbed the noodles, before she moved over to the pot of boiling broth... it added flavor to them while they were being cooked she learned.**

 **They soaked up the broth while cooking, and absorbed flavor.**

"Huh, you learn something new every day." Ren said. Maybe he should try it himself to see if it's true.

 **"Hurry with those noodles Blake, customers can't be kept waiting for long." The Shopkeeper lectured her, and she placed each ball inside of the pot, inside of a holder for each one. Blake had to a hand over her face when the steam washed over her, before she went back to collect the bowls that the noodles would go into once they were done cooking. She would have to repeat the process several times before they were fully restocked on noodles.**

 **"Yes sir!" Blake chanted now, and she looked at the timer that was set to count down. The noodles were being speed cooked at a high heat.**

 **"Hurry, move faster Blake, be quick on those feet!" The Shopkeeper instructed her, and she moved faster to dip the spoon into the broth and pulled out cooked noodles. Each ball of noodles went into a different bowl, and Blake moved with two bowls towards the door to the shop. Blake slowed down her pace to a walk when she left the shop, and she placed the the bowls in front of the black and yellow haired girls.**

 **"Please enjoy." Blake said with a bow, before she gave them each a set of utensils to eat with.**

"Heh, so we meet earlier." Yang said, looking at the screen. "Wonder how that's going to effect our time at Beacon." The others are wondering that as well.

"It will either be very little or something big." Blake said, cause she read about story like this. There are always 'what if' stories on the internet, and she sometimes read some on her scroll. There are some good ones and a few bad ones, but she read enough to know that small changes like these will make little changes in the future or big changes.

Or no changes at all.

 **"Blake, dishes!" The call of the Shopkeeper let her know that she wasn't done, she had to wash up the noodle making station asap. She needed to get it cleaned, and then use it again to make more noodles, once she cleaned the dishes from the last patch.**

 **"Thanks for the grub!" Yang called out to the waitress as she went back into the kicthen in a hurry to do her job.**

 **"She was nice." Ruby spoke to Yang, who nodded with a smile on her face. Ruby dug into the noodles with a fork, before she yelped and fell off of the stool and onto the ground. "Hot!?" Ruby shouted out as she held her burning lips.**

 **That was hot!?**

"Of course, they just made them." Weiss said with an eye roll. But the other Ruby is overreacting, it can't be that hot.

 **"Of course, they just made them. They can't be** _ **that**_ **hot though." Yang spoke, rolling her eyes.**

Weiss's eyes widen in horror at the fact that she repeated something YANG said. Yang, seeing the look, roll her eyes. "Oh come on, it's not that bad to repeat what I said."

"Speak for yourself." Weiss shot back, wanting to forget that small incident.

 **She started to eat some of the noodles as well, before her eyes widened and she pounded her fist onto the bar. Her face went a little red, before she forced herself to swallow them. She turned to Ruby with tears in her eyes. "S... See... Not... So bad." Yang barely managed to say, with Ruby sending her a look.**

"Your posture said otherwise." Ren said, getting a look from the blonde haired girl.

 **"Two waters over here please." Ruby called out, and the Shopkeeper came out with waters that seemed to just appear before them before they could react.**

 **Very fast service.**

 **"Race ya." Yang told Ruby after she recovered, and Ruby looked at her with a smile.**

 **"You're on!" Ruby shouted at her, finger pointing at her. The two girls started to slurp away at the noodles, and Blake peeked out from behind the door with a raised eyebrow.**

Weiss slap her forehead. "Oh come on, how childish can you two be?" Weiss asked those two, getting them to stick their tongue at her in response.

 **She was whacked on the head with a ladle from the Shopkeeper, before she went back into the kitchen and continued to work.**

"Whipped." Jaune said, getting some laughs from the group. Blake gave Jaune a look before continueing to read.

 **The girls raced, before they both stopped halfway through.**

 **"Ah!? Hot!?" The yelled, and in perfect sync as they drained half of their water. They glared at each other, before they continued their race. It was hilarious, watching them race, only to torture themselves before they could finish.**

 **When they finished, they both looked at each other, with Ruby sending Yang a grin.**

"I win!" Ruby cheered, causing Yang to punch her very lightly in the arm for bragging. "Hey!" Ruby cried out, holding her arm. No matter how light Yang can be, her punches still hurt.

 **"I win!" Ruby called out, before she was punched very lightly in the face for bragging. She glared at Yang, before she tackled her off the stool and poured the rest of Yang's water on the girl's face. Yang gave Ruby a look, before she smirked.**

"Don't even think about it little sister." Yang said when she saw Ruby reaching for a cup of water. "Back away from the cup." The girl slowly got back with a pout, taking a bite out of her cookie.

 **"Well played little sis, well played... now get off." Yang said the last part seriously, and Ruby yelped as she jumped off of the girl. When they got onto the stools again, they saw the check waiting for them. Yang whistled, before she pulled out the required Lien and paid for their meal. As they were leaving, Blake came out of the kitchen and collected their dishes, before she went back into a kitchen with them.**

 **She had a lot of work she needed to do.**

 **This was just one step along the path to redeem herself, and bridge the gap between human and faunus.**

 **After this, she would train her body in to prepare for the test to allow her to get into Beacon Academy.**

 **She wanted to be a Huntress!**

"And that's the end of chapter 8." Blake said, before turning to the next page. While she was reading, she was thinking about her's and her other's feelings for Naruto. Blake can see that her other gain feelings for Naruto, and when she thought about, so did she. She hope the other Blake will be ready to fight Yang for Naruto's heart.

It will be a nasty fight.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry that it wasn't long, but there wasn't that much content to work with here. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	10. Reading Ch 10: Black

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the group is going to read about Naruto finding out the White Fang's plans. Before we begin though, a couple of you support the break chapter idea.**

 **The idea sounds good, but the only problem about it is that I don't have a good memory of what exactly Kushina and Minato said to Naruto. So, if any of you are willing to to make a chapter of Naruto's birth, and Kushina and Minato last words to him, that will raise my chances of doing it. So, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 10: Black

" **Chapter 10: Black…."** Blake read with a smile. She wonder if her other is going to see Naruto in the final chapter of her arc.

 **'So easy.' Naruto thought as he moved about the members of the White Fang with a grin on his face. With a simple transformation, he had been able to change his clothing to look just like the clothing of the White Fang soldiers. It would have been easy to just steal the clothes of one of them, but that would involve a bit more work. So, Naruto had changed his clothes so that they were a white vest with a Red wolf head, with three slashes over it on the back, buttons on front. It had a black waist band, and underneath the vest was a black sleevless hoodie, the hood up with black pants and black shoes that went well with it.**

 **On the front of his face was the mask of a Grimm, well a copy of one, white in color. There were two slits above each eye, and only people with excellent night vision and regular vision would be able to see through them easily enough.**

"He's disguising himself as a White Fang member?" Jaune asked. "What for?"

"To find out what they're going to do next." Ren said.

 **Naruto was passing as a Faunus with extreme ease, not all Faunus had animals ears, horns, or tails for their traits.**

 **Naruto's whisker marks, and his sharp canines, were enough to convince everyone that he was a faunus who had whisker marks and fangs as animals traits.**

 **He was in a room, a warehouse, with over 50 other uniformed White Fang members, and 100 non-uniformed new members.**

 **He had learned the fact that they had meetings, so Naruto had followed after a faunus that had been acting weird and she led him right to their meeting place. Naruto had learned that they were explaining some kind of important plan, something that would take place.**

"Wonder what the plan is." Blake said, narrowing her eyes. She didn't anything about it at the time she was in the White Fang, so it's either a change in dimension or something brought up after she left. Maybe both.

 **The main speaker was a tall man, somewhere actually close to 7 feet tall, and muscled with tan skin. He wore a suped up version of the White Fang uniform, for one the white vest had a high collar, and the black undershirt had both no hoodie and no sleeves. He had a black tattoo over his left biscep, and armor over each forearm. His white mask covered his full face, and had red markings over the eyes and leading down to the chin. The man was carrying some kind of chainsaw sword, in the color gray, and wore dark gray pants. His hair was super short, barely coming off his head and black.**

Weiss scowl, remembering that White Fang lieutenant that nearly killed her. Thanks to Blake though, she manage to survive that encounter.

 **"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, our brother Adam Tauros has been captured by the bane of the White Fang... the Orange Explosion. He is currently in the** _ **loving**_ **care of the jail, and awaiting a sentence of death." The White Fang Lieutenant spoke loudly, and his voice echoed to the entire crowd. Gasps of shock were heard, and Naruto tilted his head for a moment.**

"Orange explosion? Really?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. That the best name they got?

"Well, the name fits." Jaune said, gaining the attention of others. "The spiral ball thing kinda look orange, and he wears orange a lot. And from what we saw on chapter six, he makes a lot of things explode." Everyone stare at him in shock. "What?"

Weiss spoke up shakily. "Y-You said something smart. Again."

"Hey!" He's not that bad!

 **'Orange explosion, really?' Naruto thought, but he had to admit the name fit him. He did cause a lot of explosions, and sometimes his Rasengan was mistaken for orange instead of yellow. He also wore orange clothing, and did have a habit of causing explosions around him where he went. It was a bad habit.**

"And I'm right." Jaune said, feeling a bit smug about it.

"Don't get too cocky. You're still talentless compared to most hunter."

And that dropped his ego right down, thanks to Weiss.

 **"Lucky for us, thanks to his condition his security is very** _ **light**_ **. Adam sent us a message, telling of a rumor he heard from his cellmate. The Schnee Heiress is going to be trying out for Beacon Academy." The Lieutenant spoke, and his voice became more filled with malice. It was obvious that he was planning something very nasty for the Schnee heiress, something that would no doubt end in her death.**

"...Oh shit." Yang said with wide eyes. The other are also worried for the other Weiss, since the White Fang are aiming for blood.

Weiss actually felt a bit of fear. She has no doubt that she could defeat the White Fang grunts, but if that lieutenant come after her….

She pray that Naruto helps her.

 **"Kill the Schnee!" The first shout of aggression spoke the words the entire crowd wanted to hear, and the large man just sat back and listened to the words, practically soaking up and enjoying the venom each faunus shouted with. Everyone was spitting poison out of their mouths, hoping that somehow their words would be strong enough alone to give the entire Schnee family a massive series of heart attacks.**

 **"Let them all die!" A female faunus spoke, and Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the lieutenant seeming to perk up.**

"And this is why I distrust any faunus." Weiss said with a scowl, but she still feel that fear in her. The others are very shock at the blood-thirst the White Fang is showing. They knew they wanted to Schnee family dead, but they didn't know they would want it that badly.

 **"Don't worry, fellow faunus, we will have Schnee blood on our hands soon enough. The younger daughter of the Schnee is only at the age she can enter Beacon, so she will be easy picking. I, and a small group, will be enough to capture her... and film her beheading. We will send the Schnee family her head with a message! Faunus will no longer submit to them!" The muscled man shouted out as he rose his fist into the air.**

Weiss held back a whimper. Now that she knew that the lieutenant is going to try and kill her, she actually feel afraid for her other. Her other is about to enter Beacon, there's no way she can defeat that psycho.

"...And you defended these people, why?" Jaune asked with wide eyes, speaking to Blake. Blake gave him a dirty look before closing her eyes. She been asking that question herself. Wanting to kill the owner is one thing, but killing Weiss, someone who didn't ask for the discrimination of faunus, is another. She can see why Weiss distrust faunus.

 **Naruto had to force himself to clap to fit in with everyone around him, now wasn't the time to go balls to the wall and fight everyone here.**

 **He wanted to listen to the entire plan, and stop them from killing whoever this girl was.**

"And Naruto is going to save the day!" Nora cheered while Weiss felt conflicted. On one hand, she feel relieved that Naruto is going to happen. But another have a feeling that her other will reject the help, thinking that she could handle. She have no doubt that her other is a lot like other, and if she didn't fought that lieutenant before, she would be thinking that she doesn't need his help.

 **They had a a hologram device, so Naruto didn't have to wait long before there was a visual of the girl. A full color 3D floating Schnee in the air, and despite it being a hologram people were throwing trash at it. It was life sized, so that everyone would get a proper understanding of what they were up against. The Hologram moved around, showing how the girl fought as well.**

 **She was young, only 17 years old, and she was a fair beauty. Naruto would give the girl that one, and she had a light blue and white theme about her, with a little bit of red. She had her long white hair in a ponytail at the right side of her head, with a clip shaped like a snowflake. She had blue eyes, same color as Naruto's eyes, and over her left eye, near the edge, was a faded pink scar. She had a narrow face, and her body was more petite. She was on the short side, 5'3" in height, and wore a light blue strapless dress, with a black frill covering her cleavage. She was either flat chested, or had a moderate chest. She had a white jacket, with a red interior over it, and a snowflake symbol on the back. She had an apple necklace around her neck, and high heeled blue boots. She had a small bag on the back of her dress.**

 **In her hand was her weapon, a rapier with a handle that contained various vials of finely powdered dust.**

 **'Pretty, wonder how she got the scar. Better make sure she doesn't lose her head to these people.' Naruto thought as he looked around. People were going insane over this, practically dripping with killing intent for the girl.**

"And that's an example of faunus going psycho." Nora declared, getting nods from everyone and a few scowls. Seriously, stooping so low as too killing someone that wasn't involved in the fight back then. Ruby, Yang, and Blake are even more angry since it their friend and teammate that they want to kill.

 **"Weiss Schnee, and her weapon of choice is a MADR, a Multi Action Dust Rapier. She uses Dust as her primary form of combat, and favors Ice Dust. She has a graceful fighting style, our spy has told us, and she is confirmed to have Glyphs has her Semblence, which she combines with her use of Dust. Capture her alive if possible, but if you must kill her then cut off her head. We** _ **will**_ **send our message to the Schnee. A Schnee will die by faunus hands." The Lieutenant spoke harshly, and Naruto gripped his fist in disgust at the way they were so casually drifting along the path of revenge. This girl, she wasn't part of the dust company, she didn't have any say over what happened, and she didn't have a choice in being born a Schnee.**

Weiss felt grateful for what Naruto thought. Many people, faunus or a few humans, treat her coldly because of who her family is. She's treated differently because she was a Schnee. She is glad Naruto thought that.

 **The hologram moved with a fluent step, and made stabbing motions with the rapier. Floating symbols appeared in the air around the hologram, before holograms of ice formed around it. Showing everyone the basic skills of the girl.**

 **'Their spy, I wonder where he collected this data.' Naruto thought as he looked around the crowd. Naruto slowly started to move out of the crowd, vanishing quickly as he began to leave.**

"Most likely from a faunus that work at the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said, scowling at the thought. These animals are the reason why her life is hard.

 **"Now, we will have everyone else work to break Adam out of prison." The lieutenant spoke, just as serious, but less bloodthirsty. Naruto stopped at the door out of the place, and looked back with narrowed eyes.**

 **Great, he was being forced to pick between stopping a prison break, or saving a life.**

Weiss felt that fear come back up, wondering if Naruto is just going to abandon her to stop a prison. Ruby, seeing her partner's worried work, spoke up. "Don't worry Weiss. I don't see Naruto as the kind of person to let a person die."

"Ruby's right." Blake said, looking up from the book. "He saved my other life at the risk of his own. So you don't need to worry." While Weiss feel grateful for the support, don't want to show that she's scared.

"Even if he does or doesn't, I'm still able to handle myself." She said haughtily, sticking her nose up. "They won't be able to kill me."

"Be careful that ego doesn't lose your secret." Yang said with an eye roll, getting a glare from Weiss.

 **He didn't even need to think about this, Naruto was going to save Weiss Schnee before she could be killed. The girl had no clue that she was going to be attacked when she left Beacon after taking her enterance exam for the place. The time they would no doubt try their assassination.**

Despite her words, Weiss felt relieved. She won't have to deal with those guys by herself, and will probably be warned about it.

 **The best way to prevent this was to head straight to Atlas, and then tell the girl directly that her life was in danger.**

 **Yep, best course of action right there.**

"Except that you can't really walk at the front door and send the message." Yang said, with Weiss agreeing. She doubt that her father will let Naruto in the house to give the message, or be anywhere near it.

 **Naruto jumped out of the building, before he landed on a nearby rooftop. Naruto's clothes vanished in a puff of smoke, being replaced by his usual outfit. Naruto jumped across the top of the rooftops, a frown on his face. He didn't have any current leads to follow about his home, so this was a good use of his time. He didn't like being a silent hero though, he wanted to let people who what he was doing. He was a very attention seeking person, so to do all this secret stuff got on his nerves big time.**

"Like us!" Yang, Ruby, and Nora cheered. They don't like being sneaky or being a silent hero. They want the whole world to know who they are.

 **Naruto jumped down to the side of the street, before he stopped in front of A Simple Wok, and he could see Yang sitting at a stool with a red cloaked girl next to her. Naruto could see Blake working in the kitchen.**

"Wow, this was during chapter 9." Yang commented, with everyone else realizing the fact. Is Naruto going to talk to Yang or Blake?

 **"Thanks for the grub!" Yang called out to Blake, most likely not even knowing her name.**

 **"She was nice." The cloaked girl said with a small smile on her face, and Naruto licked his lips when he saw that they had ordered some good food. Naruto felt extremely conflicted with himself, he wanted to go eat, but he was in a hurry to rush his way to Atlas and save a life.**

' _This is no time to eat!'_ Weiss mentally yelled. Her other's life is endanger.

 **Naruto beat himself over the head several times, he had to hurry!**

 **He didn't know when the White Fang would launch their plans.**

' _Thank you.'_ Weiss thought with a mental huff. While Blake look a bit disappointed, that Naruto isn't going to visit her, he is glad that he's focusing on the mission.

 **Naruto jumped off of the street and landed on top of another roof. Naruto jumped higher and higher as he soared through the air with each leap. Naruto didn't have the time to waste, this was more important than simply enjoying a meal. It was nice to see that Blake was taking her work seriously, and that Yang was doing well as well. It did his mind good to see them both happy after the adventures they had, had together.**

 **He had wanted to stop by and say some words to them, but he really was in a hurry.**

Blake and Yang smile at his thoughts. They wished that Naruto had the time to talk to them as well, but he was right about hurrying.

 **'Don't worry Weiss, Naruto Uzumaki is coming to save you!' Naruto thought with a grin on his face. He was a hero, he was going to save her no matter the cost to himself. It was his fault, Adam had only gone to jail and learned of Weiss going for Beacon thanks to Naruto knocking him out so that the police could get to him.**

Blake frown. He hope Naruto didn't blame himself completely. He didn't know that Adam would find out about this. Or that he would wake up when the police found him.

 **Blake was doing just fine at A Simple Wok, and had already shown drastic signs of changing her ways.**

 **Yang seemed to be happy with her... friend, sister, something.**

"Sister." Yang said with a chuckle. She doesn't blame him. With their individual hair and eyes, she doesn't blame anyone that would be confused.

 **He didn't know.**

 **What he did know was that he had something important he had to do now.**

"Give me the book, I'll read next!" Weiss said, snatching the book from Blake, ignoring the cry of hey from the faunus. She want to find out what will happen as quick as possible.

 **And that's the end. Wow, this chapter is shorter than the last one. I hope you guys like it and I hope Weiss didn't act too OOC. Reading stories can be harder than you think. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	11. Reading Ch 11: White

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, this one will be tricky with Weiss's personality, but I'm going to try my best. I appreciate it if you don't flame me for any mistakes I made, everyone makes mistakes. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 11: White

" **Chapter 11: White…."** Weiss read nervously. She wonder how her other is going to take the news, or how Naruto is going to get in the house.

 **"Okay, so warning her needs to be my first priority here." Naruto said to himself as he walked up the side of the damn near castle that was the Schnee home. It wasn't hard for him to find, after a long run he had managed to cross the sea and get here pretty quickly. He sure as hell beat any White Fang people on the way here, and he didn't know the exact location that they were going to attack her so it was best to warn her to be on her guard.**

"Is he actually going to sneak in to tell me?" Weiss asked incredulously. "Is he nuts?"

"Well he can't exactly walk at the front door and send the message." Blake countered her. "Beside, he want to make sure you get the message and telling you himself will absolutely make sure you know." Weiss, can't finding any arguments about that, just continue reading.

 **So he was going to tell her himself, and ignore all of the security robots on the ground that didn't even see him.**

 **This place was crawling with plenty of security, important and rich family stuff that he didn't understand.**

Weiss was about to explain when Yang covered her mouth. "We don't need or want an explanation about how this stuff work, so don't bother." Weiss gave Yang a dirty look as the blonde move her hands away from her mouth.

 **Naruto's eye caught something through a window, and he stopped for a moment and slyly looked through the window, wondering what he had saw. He had seen a flash of white, wondering if it was Weiss. Naruto peeked through the window, making sure that the person inside was Weiss.**

 **Short stature, with stark white hair was the tied up into a bun with the bangs leaning to the right side. The color scheme was white, blue, and a little bit of red as well. A sword, though not a rapier this one was a straight, single edge sword with a beautiful handle. She was petite, but not completely. Narrow waist, wider hips, and a large bust showing that she was a little older than Weiss... though it helped that she had a mature face and gave off an aura of "I'm better than you and we both know it". She wore a long white coat over a darker blue vest, with a white shirt nunderneath it. She had white pants, with gray going up them, and leading into light blue boots. She also had slits down her white sleeves, leading into black gloves.**

 **Not Weiss, not the person he was trying to warn of her coming demise.**

"No, that's my sister." Weiss said, smiling at the site of her.

Yang whistle. "Wow, she pretty. And she got a nice pair of breast, compared to yours." Weiss gave the blonder hair girl a glare at the comment about her sister. As well as the fact that her breast are small.

 **Naruto nodded to himself, before he leaned back and nearly smashed his head against brick when a sword came through the wall brick wall and nearly stabbed him in the head.**

"The hell?!" Jaune exclaimed at the sudden move. "Winter saw him?!"

Nora frowned. "I thought ninjas were suppose to be good at stealth!"

 **Naruto reached into his bag, before he pulled out his ninja tarp. Naruto changed it's colors to match the ground below, and the wall under and around him. Naruto placed it around himself, and he seemed to vanish when the tarp covered him.**

 **Oh, the tricks he used as a 12 year old are coming back to help him.**

 **He was invisible to the eyes of most, able to hide in plain sight.**

"That's better!" Nora declared while Ren sighed at his friend.

"Neat trick." Yang commented, taking a bit of a hotdog she got from the buffet. "Perfect way to hide from teachers." Weiss huff at that. Such a childish way to use such a useful skill.

She ignore the fact that she did the same thing when she was younger, playing hide and seek with her sister.

 **"Hmmm, I could have sworn I felt somebody looking at me. Just as I was about to change clothes. Sheesh, Winter you are seeing these now." The now named Winter spoke to herself as she leaned out of the window and looked around for the source of the feeling that she had gotten. She had felt a chill go down her spine, since she had just finished changing out of her pajamas and into the daytime clothes, she thought maybe somebody had been trying to watch her change her clothes or get it on video.**

"Nope, just somebody trying to warn your sister that her life's endanger." Yang said innocently.

 **She was looking right at Naruto without so much as noticing him, and she narrowed her eyes for a second as she looked at the ground below her.**

 **Naruto farted.**

"...Did he just fart right at your sister?" Yang said, before laughing her butt off. Ruby, Nora, and Jaune also joined the laughter while Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and Spirit try to hold back their laughter. Weiss glare at them for laughing at that before returning to the book.

 **'Damnit...' Naruto thought as he farted right at Winter. Energy bars didn't agree with his stomach, and he had eaten 3 of them awhile ago. Winer gagged, because suddenly she smelled something downright foul. It was mind boggling how something so horrible could just enter her nose form nowhere.**

 **"What the... Where did that come from!? My nose has never been so offended!" Winter shouted in actual pain as she held her nose with her hands.**

That cause Yang, Nora, Ruby, and Jaune to laugh harder while Ren, Pyrrha, Spirit, and Blake couldn't hold back their own laughter. Weiss try to look disgusted, but a few bouts of giggles came out of her.

 **Naruto was silently crying tears, trying to stop himself from laughing at her when she started to talk.**

 **His farts... were silent and deadly, or loud and horrible.**

 **Anyone with an enhanced sense of smell, or even a normal sense of smell, would find themselves stunned or knocked on their asses by the smell of a Naruto fart.**

"I feel bad for any canine faunus that smell that." Yang laughed with a shake of her head. That would be hell for them.

 **'Don't laugh Naruto, do not laugh.' Naruto thought to himself as he covered his mouth. He needed a moment to collect himself as Winter slammed the window shut.**

 **"Oh dear lord, it followed me!" Winter called out loud enough for Naruto to hear through the window.**

The others, however, didn't hold back and laugh even harder. By now, Weiss joined in the laughter. Winter's reaction to Naruto's gas is hilarious.

"Is your sister always this dramatic?" Ruby gasped out, holding her stomach in pain. Weiss nodded while giggling, knowing that Winter can be almost as dramatic as Professor Port.

 **Naruto was biting his lips and covering his mouth with his hands, and he moved up the wall and continued to look through the windows to find Weiss. He would never forget the sound that Winter had made when he farted on her, it was saved in his mind forever now.**

 **She had a great reaction to being farted on.**

"Agreed!" Yang said while Nora cheered for an encore. "I won't ever forget the sound either!" It was hilarious.

Spirit settled down his laughter. If they thought that was funny, he can't wait to see their reactions to Ruby sexual innuendos. That girl is too innocent for her own good.

 **'Okay, not Weiss... not Weiss... not Weiss... Weiss-' Naruto thought as he walked up the windows and looked through them. Naruto pauded for a moment, and he looked through one of the windows, the last one he passed, before he saw that Weiss was sleeping calmly in her bed.**

 **So he looked at the window, and thought to himself on how to open it.**

' _Oh no.'_ Weiss thought before palming her face. Her other is going to react badly to this, she just know it.

 **Naruto slipped a finger into his sandle, before he pulled out a small object. It was actually in a hidden slot of his sandle. Naruto kept a an object, a nail file for when he needed to break out of steel without causing destruction. Naruto looked at the window, before he twitched and replaced the nail file and took out a kunai. Naruto looked at the wood around the window, before he stabbed at it and pulled up.**

 **He nearly cursed when the window popped right out and fell nearly broke on the floor. Naruto jumped onto the floor and caught it, before he gently replaced it where he had gotten it and unlocked the window before he opened it up for an easy escape.**

"That's going to wake her up." Ren said. He doubt Weiss was a heavy sleeper, and from the looks of it, it's near morning.

 **"Mmmmm, Winter, is that you?" Weiss asked in a tired voice. She was just waking up, even though it was later in the morning, thanks to the fact she stayed up all night doing some training.**

 **She looked to see a strange man standing in her room, and her eyes went wider by the second.**

"This is going to entertaining." Nora said, her usual smile still on. "Let the freak out begin!" Weiss gave the girl a glare.

"We'll I'm glad my freakout will entertain you." Weiss said with obvious sarcasm.

 **She opened her mouth to scream, before Naruto jumped across her room, landed on top of her and covered her mouth with his hands.**

 **"Don't scream, I won't hurt you." Naruto said, before he yelped when Weiss kicked him between the legs. He fell off of her, before he covered his crotch and landed on his face right on the floor.**

Spirit, Jaune, and Ren couldn't help but cross their leg with a wince. They know that Weiss isn't that strong, but any kick to the nuts still hurts. The girls, meanwhile, either wince in sympathy for the boy (Pyrrha, Blake, and Ruby) while the other females laughed (Yang and Nora).

Weiss, however, look extremely worried. What if Naruto decides not to help after that kick? After all, she would hesitant to help the person that harmed her.

 **"Who do you think you are breaking into my room, and touching me!?" Weiss shouted out, while Naruto was gasping in pain and holding his damaged goods.**

 **She hit him in the balls... What the fuck!?**

 **"You... hit me in the balls!? What is wrong with you!?" Naruto shouted out as he healed from the damage. She wasn't that strong, but damn did getting a nad kick hurt like hell.**

"Why do our nuts have to be our weak spots?" Jaune said with a whimper. Seriously, it's unfair that has a weak spot while girls don't.

"Probably because girls have to deal with pregnancy and periods." Yang said to him, with the girls agreeing. None of them experienced pregnancy, but they all had their periods and that was a bitch.

"Point to Yang there." Spirit said.

 **"With me? You... what are you doing in my house, and my room!? Pervert, thief!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed her sword from next to her bed and jumped towards Naruto with full intentions of stabbing him.**

"Don't!" Weiss shouted, the other Weiss need Naruto to protect her. He might survive it, but she doubt he'll be willing to help after getting kicked and stabbed.

 **Naruto watched as she caught her foot on her blanket, before she tripped and fell right off of the bed.**

 **She hit her head on the floor, before he sword stabbed into the wall.**

That got laughs from several readers. "Weiss Schnee, falling on her face." Yang breathed out, still laughing. Weiss glare at all of those who are laughing before going back to the book.

 **"Ha, serves you right. Here I am, trying to... shit." Naruto said as he grabbed a blanket and rolled Weiss up in it, stuffing something into her mouth to keep her from talking. Naruto placed his hands together as he used his foot to roll her up underneath the bed.**

 ***Poof***

 **Then, that moment Naruto formed himself into a perfect copy of Weiss. Naruto sat on top of Weiss' bed, and took up a prim and proper posture to imitate the girl. He was good at imitating people, and Winter opened the door and walked into the room with a raised eyebrow.**

"...He can transform?" Weiss said blankly, that it sounds more like a statement than a question. "Is there anything that guy can't do?"

"If there is, I'm not telling." Spirit told her with a smirk. "That would spoil the fun if I told you all his strengths and weaknesses."

 **"Please, keep the noise down Weiss. I know you have trouble sleeping, but I am about to start working on something and I need you to remain silent for the moment... and get your sword out of the wall." Winter spoke to Naruto, who thought about what he had seen of Weiss so far and took a wild guess at her personality.**

"Please let Winter fall for it." Weiss whispered pleadingly, and if she didn't had her hand on the book, she would've clasp her hand together.

 **"I understand Winter, I'll try to calm down. I had a nightmare." Naruto said, copying Weiss' voice. The Transformation Jutsu, while it only lasted one hit in most cases, was a physical transformation... just like the Combination Transformation was when two people combined using the Transformation. One person making the handseal, while the other person provided the chakra for the technique. It was physical, but it needed a lot of concentration to keep it up, so most times when you were hit the transformation popped.**

"Why do I have the feeling the combination transformation is going to pop up again?" Blake asked. It was one of those feelings she have whenever something mentioned in the book is going to appear further in the story.

' _Cause it will.'_ Spirit thought, but didn't say anything. The red arc is going to be very interesting.

 **"... Okay then." Winter said with a raised eyebrow, not sure if Weiss was feeling alright. Something was very off about her, but she needed to get ready and go work.**

Weiss sigh in relief. Good, Naruto isn't captured.

 **Naruto sighed in relief when Winter left the room, only to yelp and turn back to normal when Weiss tackled him after freeing herself.**

 **"What are you here for... Wait, WI-" Weiss started to yell, before she had her mouth covered and Naruto forced her to the ground again. This time he looked at the door, before he sighed in relief when it didn't open.**

"Shut up other me." Weiss hissed, gripping the book tightly. If she doesn't get this information and Naruto gets captured, she's dead.

 **"Listen, I am here to help you. The White Fang are going to make an attempt on your life when you go and take the test to get into Beacon. They want to cut your head off, and send it here to your family. I wanted to warn you, and help you." Naruto said, and the very second that he mentioned the White Fang he had her full attention and she stopped struggling.**

 **The White Fang was no joking matter, and she was a Schnee, so an attempt on her life by the White Fang was extremely believable.**

 **She had lost family friends to the White Fang, it was only a matter of time before her life was the target of assassination.**

"Thank goodness." Weiss said, breathing a sigh in relief. Her other is going to be safe. Hopefully, Naruto will be nearby to protect her or she'll bring guards when she get to Beacon.

Yang raise an eyebrow at the white themed girl. "You're awfully focus on the story." Yang commented, making Weiss blush.

"Shut up." Weiss said before returning to the book.

 **Naruto stopped cover her mouth and got off of her.**

 **"... How do you know this?" Weiss asked, narrowed eyes, not trusting Naruto for a moment beyond the fact that he gave her a believable statement.**

 **The fact he knew she was trying out for Beacon Academy showed he had some insider knowledge, and gave some credibility to his story.**

 **"I have been tracking down White Fang members, and knocking them out or putting them in jail. Adam Tauros, your family found a red haired faunus on next to parts of a destroyed train platform... I was there, and they would have stolen the dust if it wasn't for me. That hasn't been on the news yet, now has it?" Naruto asked her, and Weiss frowned for a moment.**

 **Okay, now she trusted him.**

' _Yes!'_ Weiss thought in her head. She resisted the urge to pump her fist, cause that action isn't befitting for a lady.

 **That information was not public, and had no been shared with anyone outside of her family. They had recovered the Dust shipment and moved it to a different train, while having the faunus arrested and sent to a holding cell in a lower security jail until he could be sentenced to death.**

 **Nobody knew that parts of the train had been destroyed, even the innocents on the train didn't know about that part of it.**

"How did your family cover that up?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow. He would've thought anybody would figure it out.

Weiss shrugged. "Even I don't know how my father does it."

 **"Are you a faunus, or a human?" Weiss asked as she looked at the whisker marks on his cheeks.**

 **"Human, but these are natural. I'm not on either side, I hate how the Schnee hate the faunus, and I hate how the faunus hate the Schnee. I don't take sides, unless I see somebody doing something very wrong and I can stop it." Naruto told Weiss, as a complete neutral party in this. If a Schnee started slaughtering faunus, he would make sure to put a quick stop to it as well.**

"You better pray that your father doesn't do that." Blake said. Naruto will kick Weiss's father, along with everyone involved, asses for doing something like that.

 **"What are you, some kind of cliche hero out of a bad movie? Realistically, you can't save everyone." Weiss told him, and Naruto looked at her with a sour twitch.**

Blake glare at her. "Naruto gave your other information that could save your life and your complaining?" Yang also glare at Weiss as well, making the girl shrink.

"I'm not happy about this either!" Weiss said to them. Her other's attitude and arrogance is coming up, and that might affect if Naruto will help her or not.

 **"What bare you complaining for? I came from Vale, to here, to tell you this information. I would think you would say, oh I don't know,** _ **thank you**_ **." Naruto told her, and Weiss blushed a little and realized he had a point.**

 **"Get out of my room, you are breaking the law by sneaking in here. I assure you, without your help I will be just fine." Weiss spoke with overconfidence in her voice.**

Everyone gave her a dull look while Weiss blush in embarrassment. "What? That's the other me talking!"

"But all our other are a lot alike, so if something like that came out of the other Weiss, you would most likely say it as well." Ren countered her, and Weiss blush even further, knowing that Ren is right.

"L-Let's go back to reading." Weiss said. Internally, she is yelling at her other for letting her arrogance get the best of her. Normally, she would've agree with her, but she faced the lieutenant before and if she couldn't beat him now, what chance does she have at that time?

 **Naruto looked at her in dull way for a moment. His eyebrow started to twitch, before he sighed in annoyance. Naruto walked over towards the window, before he groaned.**

 **'What a girl, no people skills.' Naruto thought to himself as he stepped towards the window, and put his foot out of it.**

"Agreed." Ruby, Blake, and Yang said, embarrassing Weiss further.

"Like you two are to talk!" Weiss shot back, pointing at Ruby and Blake.

Ruby flush while Blake merely look at her. "Yeah, but we're aren't as bad as you are. We don't insult people every time we open our mouths."

"I don't do that!" Seeing the blank looks directed at her, she corrected herself. "N-Not all the time." That got the looks away from her.

 **"You know, I can handle myself just fine!" Weiss started out, knowing that what she was about to say was something she needed to say. She had a red face as she said it, because she rarely, if ever, had to say these words to anyone.**

"No I can't!" Weiss shouted. Is she really this arrogant? She didn't ask this question out loud, knowing that everyone is going to answer yes.

 **"Hmm?" Naruto questioned as he turned his head to look at her.**

 **"I will handle myself, but this heads up, at your own expense no less, is appreciated. So I guess, you did a good thing... I won't tell anyone you broke into my room, this once." Weiss said awkwardly, and Naruto grinned at her.**

"And here's Weiss's weird way of saying thank you everybody." Yang announced, throwing her hands towards the TV. "It's as bad as her way of apologizing."

"Shut up." Weiss told her and she wonder if the red cheeks are going to be her permanent color. Especially when she needed to look away from Naruto's grin.

 **She looked away from him, and Naruto raised a hand at her and leaned his back out of the window.**

 **"No problem, names Naruto Uzumaki, if you ever need help, this hero will come and save you! Now off I go!" Naruto called out as he flipped backwards out of the window, and Weiss rushed towards the window and saw him falling towards the ground. Naruto's feet touched the wall, before he stuck and started to defy gravity as he walked to the bottom.**

"Can somebody make a list of his abilities?" Jaune complained. "There are just too many to catch up?" He saw Ren grabbing a notebook and a pencil from nowhere.

"The rasengan, clones, transformation, combination transformation," Ren said, writing and listing off the abilities Naruto have. "Walking walking, stealth, stamina and strength, self healing abilities, and walking on walls. That's all the abilities shown so far." Jaune nodded to his male friend in thanks.

Weiss, meanwhile, felt her heart skipped. Naruto could've easily left her when she kicked him in the nuts, attempted to stab him, insulted him, and acted arrogant. Yet, he's still willing to help her. For that, she is really grateful that her other has Naruto watching over her right now.

 **Weiss sighed, before she realized something.**

 **He had broken into her room, and done who knows what.**

…

 **She didn't want to think about this anymore.**

"Don't worry other me, he hasn't done anything." Weiss assured her, even though she's talking to a book. "Alright, let's read the next chapter." She wonder if it's going to show her going to Beacon. And she hope Naruto still watch over him.

 **And that's the end. I hope I did alright in this chapter. I'm still a bit scared of messing up Weiss's personality, and making her too OOC, but I like said before, everyone makes mistakes. So don't flame me for it.**

 **Now, before I finish this note, I would like to inform you that a reader pen named Lucian Naruto sended me a PM of Naruto's birth. Thanks to him, all I need to is paste it and then write the reaction for it. So if you want to thank him for sending me it, you can. And it's more likely that I will make the break chapter. I just need to ask FTDS if he's planning to do something similar.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	12. Reading Ch 12: White

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, unfortunately, ftds told me that Naruto's birth is coming pretty soon is Naruto: the Forced Fight, so I can't use it in the reading. It might break the flow of the reading story and I can't really make the teams act the same way when it comes. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 12, where Naruto meets Pyrrha and talk to Weiss at Beacon. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 12: White

" **Chapter 12: White…."** Weiss read, wondering what's gonna happen here. She hope that her other is going to stop being so stubborn, and just admit she need help.

Then again, she knows herself, and knows that's unlikely.

 **"Okay, so I beat the Bullhead here... That is good I guess." Naruto said as he entered Beacon Academy. The Test to get into Beacon took place at Beacon, which was located very near Vale. Rather close to Forever Falls actually, but closer to the cliff side overlooking the ocean. Naruto had seen the school before, it was a large school comprising of a great few buildings, dorms, the school itself, a building for balls, and a training building for the purpose of working out and sharpening your skills.**

 **Naruto had come here looking for a lead once.**

"Wait, he came here?" Yang said in surprise. "Did Ozpin or Goodwitch spot him at all?"

"Seeing that he didn't comment on Ozpin offering him a place at Beacon, I don't think so." Ren commented.

 **He had been to all four major training schools, but he never stayed too long. He just went to look for any lead that he could find.**

 **He had been chased out of one school though by an army of robots, and he had matched them with an army of clones.**

 **Clones vs Robots, a tale as old as time itself.**

"Star Wars reference." Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora said at the same time with a smile. All of them had watched the Star War series and they all loved it.

 **Naruto laughed at his own internal joke, but stayed slightly serious. If he was caught, the teachers at the school would be on his ass again. Last time he had been in diguise, but this time he didn't have the luxury of a disguise. He could use a Transformation Jutsu, but maintaining it for a whole battle was taxing on his mind, not his chakra but his mental stamina. Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets.**

"So that's how he wasn't caught." Ren observed. That transformation jutsu is really useful. He wonder if anyone in the Vale has a semblance for transformation.

 **All around were potential Beacon students, lined up in front of the training building for the chance to take the exam.**

 **Naruto looked around, and he started to walk. They weren't going to attack Weiss until after she had taken her test, and was exhausted from it.**

Weiss grew even more worried for her other. Last time she checked, the exam tired out her at least a bit. And she also was last to take the exam too. That'll give the White Fang an advantage. But hopefully, her other will be smart and have guards with her, right?

Right?

 **Naruto could take in the sights, the crowd in front of Beacon's testing center was pretty long. A lot of people wanted to come to Beacon, it was one of the more famous of the four main training schools.**

 **"So this is the building huh?" Yang said as she passed by Naruto, looking at a map with a confused look on her face. Naruto passed by her as well, simply not paying attention to wear he was going. She was hear, because she was going to become a Huntress and travel the world, having fun adventures.**

Yang cursed. "Damn it, miss my chance in talking with Naruto." How did her other miss him?

 **'Hmmm, I smell ramen.' Naruto thought to himself, unknown to him that as he walked passed the line of students applying for the test he had already passed by Blake, still in uniform as she prepared mentally to take the test. She had just got off of her shift, and finished warming herself up for the training ahead of time.**

"Damn it." Now it's Blake turn to curse. Now how did her other miss the chance to talk to Naruto? Her senses should've picked up that he was hear.

 **'Calm mind, these people might hurt me, but I will not hurt them unless I have to.' Blake thought, she didn't talk to anyone, or draw much attention to herself. She was out of uniform, her cat ears covered by her bow, and her hair down her back with her normal clothes on. She was forced to smile on the job, which hurt her cheeks to do, so right now she was back to her normal neutral face.**

"So that's why you don't smile that much?" Ruby asked Blake, getting a nod from the cat faunus.

 **It was so drastic of a change from hard working girl, to cool girl, that she was nearly impossible for people to realize she was the same person as the noodle worker.**

"Yeah, it really is a drastic change." Yang said, comparing the girl at the noodle shop to the anti-social Blake on the screen and with them right now. "Kinda like if Weiss change from an Ice Queen to a very gentle compassionate woman."

"Hey!" She can be compassionate if she want to be! She just, choose not to.

 **The line was moving, and some dejected students came out of the building. It showed that they didn't pass the exam, that they were not good enough. Only 1 person out of 4 seemed to leave the building with a good expression on their face. Naruto could see that the place must have some pretty difficult testing standards.**

"Very difficult." Yang said with a shudder. It's a miracle she pass the test. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Jaune and Ruby. Ruby, because she was invited into Beacon so she didn't took the test. Jaune, because he entered their illegally.

 **Naruto moved amongst the crowd, before he bumbed into somebody.**

 **"Hey, watch where you're going." Naruto said with a twitch. He barely noticed the person, didn't even bother looking at them. It was a tall girl, about 6 feet tall, and she had a toned hourglass figure with her red hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had confused green eyes, vivid in how bright they were, and fair skin. She was a bit more broad shouldered than most women, but that was because she was taller than most women were. She wore a leathe plate, very revealing, over her torso that was brown, and a brown skirt with a belt around her waist and a red hip cape. She had bronze armored leggings, and a bronze shield with a red and bronze sword in her other hand.**

"Hey, it's me." Pyrrha said, smiling a little. Nice to see she has a cameo appearance in this book.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized with a genuinely sorry look on her face, and Naruto hummed for a moment.**

 **"Sheesh, speak up, show some confidence. You bumped into me, I'm not mad at you or anything." Naruto said as he looked at his shadow. It was about 3:56, and testing today would be ending today at around 7:00... and Weiss would be here in about 20 minutes. He would have to wait at least that long, and by the time he finished thinking that more students had come out of the building.**

 **"Um, okay?" She said, not sure if he was ignorant of who she was, or just didn't care. She didn't mind either, the fact that he was lecturing was good enough for her. He was treating her just like he would treat anyone else.**

Pyrrha's smile got a little wider a that. Yeah, she is glad Naruto don't care who she was, or at least, ignorant of who she was.

 **"Good, now is there a place to get something to eat around here?" Naruto asked her, looking over her once, but more concerned about his stomach than her looks.**

Pyrrha blush a little at the fact he looked her over, but the fact he did prove that he doesn't know who she was. Or at least, don't recognize her at first glance.

 **"Oh, uh, are you here trying out for Beacon? Sandwitches are being sold over there." The girl said, and that time she knew that this boy had seen her. Naruto looked up at her, before he turned his head and saw the stand she was talking about.**

 **"Thanks." Naruto said to her, and he started to walk over to the stand, when a Bullhead landed on the landing pad not far away.**

 **His eyes grew annoyed when he saw that it was Weiss who stepped off of the Bullhead. Not only was she early, but she didn't have a single guard.**

 **She was last in line, because it was 3:59 and people weren't allowed to sign up today after 4:00 considering how long the tests could take for some people.**

 **When it was her turn to test, she would be all alone when she finished with the test.**

"I'm an idiot!" Weiss screamed, causing the others to jump and look at her in shock at what she said. Never, in a million years, would they thought they here Weiss call herself an idiot.

Ruby shakily point a finger at her. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Weiss?" Weiss blush and glare at her partner.

"Shut up!"

 **Foolish girl!**

"Looks like Naruto agree with you." Yang said, dodging a cupcake thrown at her. Yang stuck her tongue at her at the aim for the head.

 **Naruto's stomach growled, and he walked over to pay for a sandwitch so that he could enjoy putting something on his gut. Naruto passed by the red haired girl that he had talked to for a few moments, and she watched him pass by with a curious glance. She moved up in the line, since she had to stay in line and couldn't wonder around.**

 **"My names Pyrrha Nikos, what is your name?" The red haired beauty named Pyrrha asked Naruto. She had to know his name, since he was the first person to ever treat her... well not normal, more like a pest than normal. He might be in a bad mood or something, or just blunt because he was hungry.**

"It's because he's hungry other me, as well as frustrated with Weiss." Pyrrha assured her others, getting into the book. She couldn't really help it. Everyone else, even Weiss, are getting into the book, so she can't help but do so as well.

 **"Eh? Oh, that famous chick or whatever, I've heard a little about you... I'm Naruto, good luck. I don't have the time to talk to you right now, very busy." Naruto said to her, and she smiled at him when he turned around.**

 **He was so blunt** _ **and**_ **he didn't treat her any differently.**

 **What a pleasant surprise, somebody that wasn't intimidated by her, and seemed to not care at all about her status.**

"A very pleasant surprise indeed." Pyrrha said, and Spirit wonder if she's going to think differently when Naruto can't remember her name several times.

It might be amusing to watch the "Invincible Girl" lost her cool because of it, if that happens. Pyrrha can be a pretty patient from what he saw on RWBY.

 **"You!" Weiss called out as she pointed her finger dramtically at Naruto, who turned to look at her.**

"Do you always do that to everyone you dislike or annoyed with?" Yang couldn't help but asked. She did the same thing when she met Ruby for the second time and now doing it to Naruto.

"No!" Weiss denied, though wonder that herself.

 **"Yo princess, you didn't heed my warning. Seems like you have a death wish, coming here alone." Naruto told Weiss, since he had expected her to at least listen to his warning some. She had listened, but it would seem that she didn't place much faith in how much of a threat this was.**

Weiss bit her lip to stop herself from yelling at the book. She should take this threat seriously. Especially with that chainsaw maniac directly involved in the assassination attempt.

 **"I am a Huntress in training, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Weiss told Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders. If he had to save her, he would never let her live it down, so she better be able to back up those pretty words.**

' _I won't.'_ Weiss thought, knowing her own strength. She is glad Naruto is still willing to help her, even when it's clear her other doesn't want it.

 **"Yeah, keeping telling yourself that, doesn't make it true." Naruto said, almost jokingly. Weiss sent him a dirty look as two girls burst out of the testing building crying. Neither of them must have passed, and they took it way too emotionally. A guy came out later, and he seemed to be grinning as he did so, holding a letter showing that he was going to be accepted into Beacon and the date that the school would be starting up for first years.**

 **"You are insufferable, you know that?" Weiss asked harshly, with Naruto's response the ever mature response of sticking his tongue out at her.**

 **"** _ **You are insufferable, you know that**_ **? Seriously, I told you that people were after your life, at least have the decency to have some back up." Naruto told her, his brow furrowed in major annoyance. He hated being ignored, it was really something that got to him.**

"Sorry." Weiss apologized to the Naruto on the screen. If she could've, she would've slapped her other upside the head for endangering her own life. She wonder how on earth her attitude didn't got her killed before.

She look at her teammate as she thought this and figure out the answer. Despite what she say to them, she is glad Ruby, Yang, and Blake are in her team.

 **Naruto felt somebody bump into him from behind.**

 **"Sorry about that bro, in a hurry." Yang spoke, not paying attention as she walked into somebody apologized, and walked away.**

"Oh come on!" Her other was literally inches away from him! How couldn't recognize him?

 **"Well that was just plain rude." Weiss spoke as she looked at the blond haired girl, while Naruto rubbed his back. Whoever had got him, had got him in a weird place that was itching now. Naruto looked at Weiss, and her nicely done nails.**

"Is really gonna ask me to-?"

"Looks like it." Jaune said. "I've probably would've ask the same thing."

 **"Hey princess, you scratch my back, I save your back?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at him as he turned around and showed her his back.**

…

Weiss look at the screen blankly. "If I didn't know Naruto from the other chapters, I would've been offended." Honestly, the value of her life is not worth a scratch on the back.

 **"I am frankly offended. Am I to take this that the value of my life is worth a scratch on the back to you, and that you much such low self-respect that you would put your life on the line just for somebody who scratched your back?" Weiss asked in a long, drawn out question that seemed to confuse Naruto for awhile as he tried to understand the mumbo jumbo she was spouting.**

"Basically, she's just saying that her life isn't worth a scratch on the book." Yang said blunty. "And also insulted you."

 **"... I just need somebody to reach this spot on my back, I was going to help you either way." Naruto told her, and with a roll of her eyes she reached out and scratched the spot that Naruto was pointing to. Naruto slouched over, and his face became a smile. Getting your back scratched felt good when it was a slight, yet firm, amount of pressure to it.**

"I hear you." Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Jaune said in agreement. Yang and Ruby does this for each other, Ren scratches Nora's back when she asks to, and one of Jaune's siblings does it for him sometimes.

 **"There, now you owe me." Weiss told him, and he gave her a look that caused her to palm her face. "I mean, don't bother me anymore. I don't need your help, and I didn't ask for it. You're only insulting me." Weiss told him sternly, and Naruto looked at her.**

 **Yep, she had confidence issues, and had trouble accepting that she was flawed and needed help sometimes.**

She winced at the blunt truth. Reading about herself now, hearing how dumb she sounded, actually shows that it was the truth. The slap of reality really hurts.

She's also wondering if her other is going shut up. It's a miracle that Naruto didn't gave up and left.

 **Wonder where she got that from?**

' _From my sister and father most likely.'_ Weiss thought in her head. She never saw Winter ask for help before and her dad only wants them both to rely on themselves. That's probably where she got her confidence issues from.

Well, at least she know now to accept help from her teammates.

 **"Okay princess, whatever you say." Naruto told her. He wasn't really going to leave, because he knew there was going to be an attack, but he could humor her for the moment.**

' _Thank you Naruto.'_ Weiss thought in her head sincerely. She is glad that Naruto is very stubborn, cause if he'd left, it would no doubt that she would be killed.

 **The line started to move forward, and people moved both into and out of the testing building. Naruto sighed, before he started to walk away with a knowing look on his face.**

 **"Where are you going?" Weiss asked Naruto in surprise. She hadn't expected him to actually leave her.**

 **"Away, just like you asked oh royal majesty." Naruto told her with a fair amount of sass in his voice. He had always been a little sassy when he spoke, able to insert sarcasm into his words. He was what some people called "The Straight Man" who could state the obvious when somebody else made a stupid joke. He also played the joke maker, so he was well balanced there.**

"Hmm, the balance between the straight man and the joke maker." Yang mused, put her hands on her chin. "Not many could pull off that combination."

 **"Aren't you taking the test too?" Weiss asked Naruto in confusion. He had skill, being able to sneak onto the Schnee property without being caught and getting out without being caught. No Faunus dared to attack the Schnee Manor directly, due to the fact it was extremely well guarded with highly programed robots that came right off of the newest line of bots.**

"He's trying to find a way back home, so I doubt he would want to use the time trying to find a way back by going to Beacon." Pyrrha said, making Yang and Blake look a bit worried. If Naruto found a way home, there would a be a chance that their others are not going to see him again. And that might break their hearts.

 **"Pfffft, hell no I'm not. Beacon, look how huge this place is. A Cross Continental Transmit Tower that huge, those damn classrooms, the assembly place, the school itself, those huge dorms, the training area, the front places, that huge tower, a dining hall, a ballroom, locker room, a library of all things... this place is** _ **huge**_ **. I would SO get lost here." Naruto made up a lie as he pointed at all of the different large and small buildings, already knowing what each one was.**

"...Wow." Yang said with eyebrows rose up. "He's even a worse liar than Ruby is."

"Hey!" Ruby cried out offended. She ain't that bad, is she?

 **Weiss noticed this.**

 **"You are a horrible liar, not only did you point to where everything is, you have obviously been here before and know your way around." Weiss told him with narrowed eyes, talk about suspicious. She stared at Naruto, and he looked away from her, while Blake came out of the testing building with a letter of acceptance in her hands and a smile on her face. She was reading the letter, handwritten, as she passed by them.**

Blake felt like banging her head on the table. Damn it, how can her other keep missing these chances?

 **Naruto started to sweat under her gaze.**

 **"... Okay, I give, I don't want to go to school. As simple as that." Naruto told her, and she crossed her arms and gave him a disappointed look.**

 **"What a waste of talent you are, most people would kill to have the latent ability you possess. Yet you waste it, not even exploring it." Weiss lectured, and Naruto twitched at her.**

"Okay, can your other stop being a bitch to Naruto?" Yang said, giving Weiss a small glare. Blake joined Yang in the glare.

"I agree with my partner here." Blake said to her. "It's his choice whether or not he goes to Beacon." Weiss look away from the glares.

"But my other has a point there." Weiss defended herself. "It's a real waste of talent not to explore your ability."

"Not when you trained at a ninja school from five to twelve years old." Ren pointed out. "Also, like Pyrrha said, he's still trying to find a way home."

 **"Oh yes princess, because being trained when you are 5 years old to 12 years old on how to kill things TOTALLY means I haven't had enough school like this one." Naruto told her with a twitching eye, and Weiss raised an eyebrow at that.**

 **That was... a very young age to start combat training.**

"Yes it is." Everyone said at once. Not even Atlas train kids at that age.

 **"Well then, apply for Beacon, or I will send a message to my father with your name and picture, telling him you snuck into our house, held me down, and threatened me." Weiss told Naruto seriously. She was not seeing his potential get wasted for such a lame reason that he didn't want to go to school.**

Everyone look at her in shock while Yang and Blake glare at her harder. Weiss shrunk a little. Okay, maybe her other was pushing a bit far. Maybe.

 **Naruto's jaw dropped.**

 **"You bossy little princess." Naruto complimented and insulted her, since he was impressed.**

 **That was a dirty trick.**

"Definitely." Nora said, grinning. "I never thought a see Snow Angel do a dirty trick like that!" Weiss gave Nora a glare for that, especially the nickname. Damn you Jaune.

 **She snapped a picture of him, before she started to tap on her Scroll and looked at Naruto.**

 **"Dear Father, this name is Naruto Uzumaki, please place him on a wanted list. He broke into our house, and spoke to me about death, coming into my room and restraining me. None of this is lie. I hate many things, but some of the things I hate the most are wasted potential, and wasting time... I hate waste." Weiss told Naruto with a dead serious tone. She hated it when people wasted anything, be it potential or time that could be used for something important. Naruto had just as much of a duty as her, since he was strong, to further nurture that strength and protect the world.**

"It's not his world." Blake pointed out, making a bit guilt creep up in Weiss. How was her other suppose to know that? Naruto didn't told her this.

 **"What a way to treat a hero, for possibly saving your life... but I'm not doing it, you have no proof besides your word. Nobody saw me but you." Naruto told her with his arms crossed in defiance, and Weiss twitched in annoyance and leaned towards him. She looked him in the eyes, before she sighed when she saw how determined he was.**

 **"Fine,** _ **excuse me**_ **for trying to help you to thank you for helping me." Weiss told him in a sour tone.**

Weiss felt a bit of guilt and a bit of worry. Guilt that she try to force something on Naruto when he's trying to find a way back home. And worry that this might affect if he's going to stay or not.

 **She wanted to help him out, and as she looked at Naruto again, she blinked when she saw that he had vanished with only a swirl of leaves behind left behind.**

…

 **Where the hell did he go?**

"Hiding somewhere probably." Yang answered, drinking a glass of soda. "We'll find out in the next chapter."

Weiss turn to the next page, the worry still in her mind. She hope her other didn't push too far when she try to force him to go to school.

 **And that's the end. I'm telling you, it's really hard to keep Weiss in character at this reading arc. So I hope all of you like it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	13. Reading Ch 13: White

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, here is one of the chapters you've all been waiting. The chapter where Naruto takes a chainsaw to the back. That would get a reaction out of anyone, even the stoic Blake and Ren. Now, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 13: White

 **Weiss walked out of the testing building with her chest puffed out with pride. She had passed her test, and was only a little tired after the entire thing was over and done with. She had gotten her letter telling her where she was suppose to go to get picked up for Beacon, and the date that she would start school. She wouldn't be going to the school for a few weeks, the time when everyone else started school, giving her enough time to prepare her bags and organize everything about her belongings.**

Yang made a face. "That sounds boring. I don't think anyone in this world would enjoy that" Ruby and Nora nodded in agreement with the blonde while Weiss gave her a look.

It is not boring! It's fun.

 **That alone sounded fun to her.**

 **Spending all of that time and energy getting ready and putting thought into what she was going to be taken to Beacon with her.**

"...And I stand corrected." Yang said, blinking in surprise before turning to the heiress. "Never thought you would be this boring Weiss."

"Shut up!" Weiss retorted back with heated cheeks.

 **She looked around, and saw not a soul in sight. She smirked to herself, the White Fang must have decided that she was too good for them to try and take out if she passed to get into Beacon. Served them right, for thinking she was some weak little princess that they could take out like it was nothing.**

 **She would rub it in Naruto's face that she was right, and he was wrong.**

 **She was** _ **always**_ **right.**

Everyone gave her a blank look while she fidgeted. "Okay, I admit, I am being arrogant right now about this. Happy?" That got the stares away from her.

"Admit your fault will help you in the long run." Spirit said, getting a glare from Weiss. Who asked him?

 **She didn't even notice the White Fang soldier standing behind her, sword raised to decapitate her with a single stroke of his blade. She didn't hear his footsteps as he walked behind her, and she didn't hear his movements.**

' _Come on other me, dodge it!'_ Weiss thought in panic. How can her arrogance blind her? And where's Naruto?

 **Weiss looked at the ground for a moment, before she frowned to herself.**

 **A shadow with a sword?**

' _Thank god!'_ Weiss thought with relief. Her other is still alive. For now.

 **Weiss grabbed her rapier and spun around, blocking a sword that had been aimed at her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw thw White Fang uniform that the man was wearing. Sparks flew, and she started to use her aura defensivelly because she knew that she was going to be taking some hits when several more White Fang dirtbags, her own words, started to show up as they came out of their hiding spots. She saw a White Fang Lieutenant, and her eyes widened when she realized that her life really was being targetted.**

"Look like your other was wrong and Naruto was right." Yang teased, making Weiss growl.

She already admit that she was being arrogant. Wasn't that enough?

 **"What fun, I get to kill a Schnee." The large man spoke, and Weiss deflected a sword strike from one White Fang member, before another ran up behind her and she created a Black Glyph above her. She touched it, and it shot her up into the air, before she formed a white Glyph and stood on it for a moment, before it shot her towards the ground away from the White Fang members.**

 **"You won't get me that easily." Weiss said as she created a Glyph in the air, and she combined it with Ice Dust that she had in her rapier. Ice formed out of the glyph in the shape of a sword, and it swiftly shot in a curve and sliced the entire White Fang group. Most of the cannon fodder were taken out with a single attack, barely having the aura to keep fighting when hit with a strong attack.**

"Like your other said, they were cannon fodder." Yang said, looking at the White Fang lieutenant. "You're about to fight the real deal."

Weiss bit her lip. She pray that Naruto is still around the place, and didn't abandon her. If he did, that would spell doom for the other Weiss. And she doesn't want to see herself die.

 **Weiss smirked at the White Fang Lieutenant, who growled in annoyance that his people had been taken out so soon.**

 **His chainsaw blade started to spin, and Weiss looked at the blade with a concerned gaze. That was a big weapon, but she wasn't too worried about it. She made a glyph under her, and it helped shoot her towards the man at a quicker speed. She shot passed him and made a stab for him, but he blocked it, and she made a glyph underneath her feet and twirled around on the tip of her toes, before she shot at him again and nicked by. She created another glyph, and she jumped up and nicked him in the shoulder.**

 **She touched another glyph she made, and she shot at the ground, passing by him and nicking him.**

 **She couldn't rely on raw power that her petite frame did not give her, even the people like her with unnatural super strength for their size didn't have as much power as they could have had with a larger body.**

 **She needed to blitz him, outdo him with speed and quickly tag him a lot with her blows, wearing down his aura before she finished it.**

"It won't work." Weiss whispered, as if the other Weiss can hear her. That faunus is very durable and has a lot of stamina. It'll take two speed or support fighters, or a heavy hitter, to defeat him. Her alone can't do it.

 **He swung his chainsaw at her, and her blade glowed red when she flooded it with red dust. She increased her strength slightly, and gave herself a slight countering effect, before she deflected his weapon. She took a step back, because he packed a lot of power, and he stepped back as well when his power was used against him. Weiss swung her sword with grace and nicked him across the chest, pushing him back, before she flipped up into the air and landed a small kick on his chest, before she completed her spin and landed another strike on him before she touched the ground.**

 **She was smirking the entire time.**

 **This was easy!**

"Your other is getting arrogant." Blake said, making Weiss glare at her. Can she tell her something she doesn't know?

 **He was strong, but slow and not nearly as skilled with a sword, even a chainsaw sword, as she was with her rapier. She moved quickly and created a yellow glyph underneath her, boosting her speed and her Semblence for a brief moment. She created 6 glyphs around the man, before she created one underneath her.**

 **She was a blur to him when she shot by him 7 times, each time nicking him, and doing more damage. He lifted into the air, before falling onto the ground. Weiss landed a short distance away, sligthly panting from overuse of her Semblence. She had a smirk still on her face as the man groaned in pain, having felt the sting of her assault.**

 **"Here I thought I had... a need to be worried." Weiss said, the constant use of her Semblence after she had just finished testing being a large drain on her stamina.**

 **"We aren't done yet princess." The man said as he stood back up, and he moved towards Weiss. He swung his sword, and she deflected it to the ground, where it ripped up concrete. He kicked at her, and she ducked under it thanks to her short stature. He swung his weapon again with a side slice, and she jumped over it and stabbed him several times, his aura defending him. Weiss landed on the ground, and got back into step, before he back handed her across the face and made her scoot back against her will.**

Everyone wince at that. That had to hurt, even with her aura protecting her.

 **She winced in pain, that one had hurt.**

"That definitely look like it." Ren commented. The lieutenant is getting fiercer from the looks of it.

 **Weiss used her aura as a shield after she circled her arm around in a special motion, a light blue barrier forming in front of her to block his chainsaw, but he forced his way through it and she moved back to avoid him. Her aura wasn't up to the job at the moment, and she was startingto exhaust. She never had as much stamina as she would have liked to have had, but she could still do this. This man had to be starting to get tired.**

 **So she unleashed a barrage of strikes at him with the grace of a swan, but he blocked each one as he got used to her movements.**

 **"No, we are done." Weiss said as she created a glyph underneath the man, and he was forced to shoot backwards and hit a tree. She tensed her legs, and created the same glyph underneath herself, shooting towards him with hr ponytail being a white blur behind her.**

"And you created yourself an opening." Ren said, gaining some attention. "The man is still capable of dodging and at the speed your in, your sword will get stuck to a tree. He'll strike you before you can do anything."

Weiss bit her lip, and kept reading.

 **He moved out of the way, and her sword stabbed into the tree.**

 **He grabbed her by the face, before he slammed her all the way through the tree, before using the back of her head to crack the ground.**

Everyone winced again and agree that Ren was pretty accurate with his statement. And because of that impact, her aura must be completely drained.

 **Weiss was done with that, her aura drained completely as she was nearly knocked out by the blow. He grabbed her hair and lifted the dazed Weiss up into the air.**

 **"This is going to be messy." He said as he brought the chainsaw up, and he tossed her into the air. Weiss could only watch numbly as the spinning blades got closer and closer to her body as she fell from the air.**

Everyone tensed as they saw the chainsaw got closer and closer to Weiss. The Weiss with them is shaking badly, her nails tearing through the edge of the book. Is her other really gonna die because of her arrogance? Did Naruto abandon her?

 **Blood splashed across the ground.**

 **Weiss felt herself not die, or even get hurt, when somebody caught her and held her firmly, gently against their chest. She looked up, and was nearly blinded by the sun. Her eyes widened, when she saw Naruto's smiling, if pained, face as he held onto her. The chainsaw ripping and shredding his back and shoulder up, spraying his blood all over the ground and onto the White Fang Lieutenant. She was nearly blinded by his brilliant grin, and the sun shining in the sky behind his face seemed to make him glow with a knight-like radiance.**

Everyone was stunned into silence when they saw what's happening. Everyone dropped their food on the ground and look at the scene with wide eyes, even Nora and Ruby dropped their plate of pancakes and cookies respectively. Weiss herself dropped the book in shock not only because Naruto still saved her, despite her arrogance, but he took a chainsaw to the back for her. And is still taking.

"What. The. Hell?" Jaune whispered, looking very very pale at the scene in front of him. His voice got very high as well. "Is he taking a chainsaw to the back? Is he really taking a chainsaw to the back? Tell me he isn't taking a chainsaw to the fucking back!"

"He's taking a chainsaw to the back." Ren answered his male friend, just as stun as he his. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Nora looking as shock as everyone else, and is very very silent. That just show how affected she is at seeing this.

"He's broken." Jaune said, his hands on his head. "He has to be broken. His abilities are broken, his stamina's broken, and his pain tolerance is especially fucking broken!" By now, he's starting to yell. "How can anyone, and I mean anyone, survive a brutal attack like this?! And he's also insane to do something like that!"

"I guess he felt worse if he's not even flinching." Pyrrha murmured, not even bothering to calm down Jaune. She can't blame him for freaking out, this is shocking, and probably terrifying, everyone.

Weiss, however, merely stare at the blonde hair boy with wide eyes. "Naruto…." she whispered, not believing what she's seeing. The boy, who her other been rude to, not only saved her life, but took the attack for her. She don't think anyone would do that for her, not even her own family or any of her friends. Not even Yang is brave (or crazy) enough to do something like that.

 **"What!?" The Lieutenant said in shock when he saw somebody take the blow, and continue to stand there and take his attack, for the Schnee girl.**

"And he's continuing to take it?!" Jaune screamed. "Like it's not even there! Is this boy even human?!" Yang and Blake gave Jaune a sharp look.

"I would be careful on how you word that." Blake warned him, her cat like eyes glaring at him heatedly. Jaune shut himself up, but he's still look like he's still freaking out.

 **"Hey Princess, you okay? I wanted to let you take care of this, sorry you got so beat up... but a hero comes at the last second to save the beauty." Naruto told her as the chainsaw tried to go through his bone, but had a lot of trouble with him. He was a durable fucker with a super high level of pain tolerance, able to take blows and dish them out.**

 **The chainsaw spid off of him, getting to slippery and bloody, and thus slammed and got stuck into the ground.**

 **"Na... Naruto..." Weiss whispered with wide eyes as Naruto started to walk with her, and he sat her down on the feet as the large man tried to get his weapon out of the ground.**

Weiss look at the man who saved her, her eyes shining. The fact that he saved her other's life keep being repeated in her head, several times.

 **Naruto grinned at Weiss, before he gave her a pat on the head.**

 **"Just stay here..." Naruto started as he turned around and looked at the White Fang Lieutenant, and Weiss was able to gasp when she saw that Naruto's back had been shredded to the point bone was visible, his blood soaking the ground around them.**

That cause several reactions now. Jaune went to the bathroom and lost his lunch in there. Ruby, Blake, and Yang fainted at the site of the it. Ruby because of how horrifying it was, and Yang and Blake, because it was their crush that is suffering that injury. And the rest just went very very pale, even Nora lost all of her cheeriness.

Spirit look at them all in amusement, despite the fact that he look a bit pale himself. "We should probably wake them up and then wait for Jaune to finish losing his lunch. Can't say I blame the guy though." Seeing something like that would make even the most experienced hunter or soldier paled, or close to losing their lunch.

Pyrrha and Ren woke up the three girls in team RWBY while Jaune finally got back to the room. All four of them avoided looking at the gory scene, covering their eyes.

 **"I've got this." Naruto told her, looking back at her with a grin.**

Weiss's eyes widen when she saw the grin. It wasn't overconfidence he showing, like she was previously showing, it was just pure confidence. He was truly being selfless, taking a life threatening blow just to save someone he barely know, who was rude to him at the start.

How can a person be so kind, so heroic? Especially with the childhood he had.

 **Her eyes widened, he wasn't overconfident... just confident, and he was truly being selfless, having taken a life threatening blow just to save somebody he barely even knew.**

 **How could a person be so kind, so heroic?**

"That's want I want to know." Weiss whispered. She really want to know what cause Naruto to be the person he is, what cause him to be selfless and brave.

 **"What do you plan on doing that injured brat?" The Lieutenant spoke with a harshness in his voice as he freed his weapon, and as he spun it the blood started to come out and splatter around him.**

 **"The Schnee Bullhead is on the way, and you will be going to jail soon. Names Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years old, and I am going to rip you a new asshole." Naruto told the man, who scoffed at Naruto. Naruto grinned for a moment, before he turned serious.**

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Yang cheered, joined by Ruby and Nora after they got themselves back to normal, though Ruby's and Yang's eyes are still covered as they cheered.

 _ **Fox! Pay up your rent!**_

 **Naruto's eyes turned blood red, and his whisker marks thickened visibly. The man in front of Naruto froze in fear when he felt an overwhelming killer intent wash over his body, his instincts telling him that something was going to hunt and kill him. Naruto's nails turned into claws, and his pupils gained slits to them as his hair became more jagged than before.**

When they heard that part, Yang, Ruby, and Blake took a peek from their hands to see that Naruto does have blood red slit eyes, thickened whisker marks, and claws now. "What the fuck?" Yang whispered, a bit scared at the Naruto on the screen.

"How is he doing that?" Blake asked herself. The blonde isn't a faunus, so how did those physical traits pay up? Then she remember when think ' _Fox! Pay up your rent!'_. Is something inside Naruto that giving him this power?

 **Steam came off of Naruto's back, and even Weiss was shocked to see Naruto's back start to rapidly heal over as new flesh and bone replacled everything that was damaged.**

"Okay, everything about him in broken!" Jaune screamed in frustration. "Strength, skills, stamina, pain tolerance, healing, all fucking broken! Healing is especially broken! From what Pyrrha taught me, no amount of aura could heal something like that! Yet this guy is healing faster than anyone else!"

"Remember that Naruto has a different kind of energy that grant him his abilities." Spirit told him in amusement. "And something inside him is giving him the power to heal rapidly."

"Speaking of which, what's inside him that causing it?" Blake asked, before Jaune could get into a rant. "Is it something that cause the village to hate him?" Spirit hummed for a minute.

"I'll tell you later." Spirit told her. "For now though, focus on the book." With that, Weiss got back to reading.

 **Naruto moved like a flash, too fast for either Weiss or the man's eyes to keep up with him.**

 **He knew new levels of pain when Naruto's fist smashed into his gut, before Naruto raised his up into the air with his fist, and then slammed him into the ground so hard that a large crater formed around him. Rocks scattered all around them, and Naruto stood up straight, before he saw the man weakly trying to stand up, holding his gut... before he went limp and passed out from the damage he had just taken.**

"And a one hit KO." Yang cheered, as did the others. Nobody could match up against Naruto. And that power he got helped him a lot.

 **Naruto's body turned back to normal, and he looked back at Weiss with a grin again.**

Weiss blushed when she saw the goofy grin on his face. The wind blowing against Naruto's face and hair on the TV made her heart beat faster. She clutched her chest in attempt to stop the quickening heart.

 **Her eyes widened as a red blush spread over her cheeks, the wind softly blowing against Naruto's face and ruffling his hair. He was giving her that goofy, kind grin that made her heart beat faster. She gripped her chest, and a Bullhead with a Schnee Dust logo was seen flying towards the seen of the attempted murder.**

 **Weiss didn't notice them though, because she looked at Naruto and her mind could only replay what she was just seen.**

 **Two words entered her mind, and she whispered them to herself.**

 **"My... hero." Weiss said with utter amazement in her voice, while Naruto looked at the lieutenant passed out on the ground with a sour look.**

' _My hero.'_ Weiss thought in her head, smiling. She kept repeating that in her head, liking the statement. She can see that she and her other now developed feelings for the blonde. Very strong feelings.

Yang and Blake, however, frowned. The two of them like Naruto as well, obviously, and did not like the sound of that.

 **By this time, Adam had most likely been broken out of jail.**

 **Naruto was surprised when Weiss came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him in the spur of the moment, hugging him and smiling to herself.**

 **Her hero.**

' _My hero. My knight in shining armor.'_ Weiss thought with a dreamy sigh. She then felt a small amount of killing intent and look to see Yang and Blake glare at her. She shot back with her own glare. ' _My other is not gonna let these two take him away!'_

' _You back off Ice Queen! He's mine! My other will have him'_ Yang thought, her eyes turning red. She also turn glare to Weiss. ' _The same go for you kitty cat!'_

' _The both of you stay away! My other is going to be with Naruto!'_ Blake thought, her cat like eyes making her glare look scarier. As all three of them glare at each other, everyone look at three and had their own thoughts. Either on the battle, the glaring girls, or both.

' _That was AWESOME! Surviving a injury like that with no problem, before kicking the bad guys butt! It's the ultimate superhero movie!'_ Ruby thought with stars in her eyes. She then notice the three girls glaring at each other. ' _Why are Weiss, Yang, and Blake glaring at each other?'_ Ruby thought innocently. ' _Are they blaming one another for what happen to Naruto maybe?'_

' _Wow, someone that is even stronger than I am. And at that age.'_ Pyrrha thought with a smile. ' _Seeing his abilities, I have no doubt that he would beat me.'_ She then look at the group of glaring girls, giggling at the site. ' _And it look like he's going to deal with three girls who have affection for him. Poor Naruto.'_

' _How can anyone be this broken?! How?!'_ Jaune shouted mentally in his head. ' _Not even Deadpool can go through without showing a bit of pain! He just took like it was a pillow hitting him!'_ He then look at the glaring girls. ' _And now he got three girls chasing after him! How do guys like that get girls like those?! It's so unfair!'_

' _The more we read, the more amazed we get.'_ Ren thought in amusement. ' _Surviving a chainsaw to the back, now that is something. It'll be interesting to see how he blend in Beacon, if he goes there.'_ He then, like the others, look at the glaring girls. ' _And it'll be amusing to see them fight over him.'_

' _Awesome fight! Awesome power! Awesome everything! Awesome pancake!'_ Nora mentally cheered in her head. Like the others, she notice three-fourth of RWBY glaring at one another. ' _And awesome rivalry!'_

Spirit then interrupted the glaring girls. "As much as I would like to see your eyes pop out, I need to you about his healing abilities." Everyone turn to him at the, all of them listening. Even Nora payed attention as he spoke. "The day Naruto was born, something called the nine tailed fox attacked his village…."

 **And that's the end. I hope the reaction to chainsaw bit is funny enough, especially Jaune. And I hope everyone was in character here. Review, favorite, and follow this, and I will see you guys and girls later.**


	14. Reading Ch 14: White

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they are going to read about Naruto being swallowed up by a whale and then blasted sky high until he falls down. Before we begin though, I like to discuss a few things.**

 **About the skipping chapter 16-18 and then reading 19 scene is still being considered. I don't know if I'll have the patience to do that when the time comes, so don't have your hopes too high. So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 14: White

"The day Naruto was born, something called the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village he lived in." Spirit as everyone listen closely. "Many ninjas try to defend the village, but it was too powerful for any of them. Thousands died at the hand of the nine tails, before the leader of the village came, the Fourth Hokage."

He gauge their reactions before continuing. "Despite his skills in battle, he knew that he couldn't defeat. So he went with one last option. To seal the nine tails in a newborn child." Everyone's eyes widen in horror when they heard that.

"Why a child?!" Pyrrha exclaimed in horror. "Why sealed such a beast inside a baby?!"

"Cause there wasn't any choice." Spirit replied. "If he could've sealed it inside him, he would have. But he wouldn't been able to handle the stress, and the Nine Tails would quickly gotten out. Sealing it inside a newborn was the only way to sure it stays sealed. And guess who that child was." Everyone remember the last chapter, where Naruto developed fox like traits and blood red eyes, and they all came to one conclusion.

"Naruto." Weiss whispered in horror. Spirit nodded.

"Because the fox was inside him, everyone feared and hated him." Spirit told them. "Either they thought the Nine Tails would eventually get out or that Naruto was the Nine Tails itself, so they isolated him."

"But that's ridiculous!" Blake shouted, losing her cool. "Naruto is one of the most pure hearted person we've ever met, how can someone like him be the Nine Tails?!"

Spirit shrug. "Fear and hatred cloud people's judgement. When they fear, they would do anything to get rid of that fear. When they see something they don't understand, they get away from it. When they hate, they want people to feel that hate. That's human nature, and possibly faunus nature, at it's core."

Spirit look at everyone's reaction. Some look a bit pale at hearing this while some like Blake and Weiss look thoughtful and a bit guilty.

"Okay, let get back to the story." Spirit said, breaking everyone out of there thoughts. "Weiss, if you mind?" Weiss then began reading again.

" **Chapter 14: White…."** Weiss read.

 **'Naruto Orange... Narutomaki... This boy is named after food, and a type of orange.' Winter Schnee thought as she was looking over a bandaged up Naruto, who after saving her younger sister from dying at the hands of the White Fang, had needed to be bandaged up because of bruises that had formed on his body in the places he had 'healed' far too quickly. His healing didn't stop him from feeling the pain, it might heal the damage, but it left an amazing soreness behind.**

 **Sore enough that he needed his back wrapped up just to keep him from moving it around too much.**

"Ouch." Yang said with a wince, as did the others. "That have to hurt."

"As for his name, it's not really weird compared to some of ours." Blake said, gaining everyone's attention. "Yang is named after a male principle; Ruby is named after a jewel, color, and a flower, the latter for her last name; Weiss is named after a fairytale character; and Pyrrha is named after a Greek myth character. We all have weird names."

"Also, Naruto also means Maelstrom, not just fish cake, so it's not really weird for someone to name him that." Spirit told them all.

 **"Ow... why so rouch?" Naruto asked Weiss, who was being the person bandaging him up. They were all on the bullhead together, with Weiss taking the time to bandage up Naruto as thanks for saving her life.**

 **"You're the one that took a chainsaw to the back." Weiss told him, and Naruto shut up and thought about it.**

 **"Meh, dodging isn't really my style." Naruto said with a shrug. Most of the time, he took attacks with his body to see how strong the opponent was. He would even take attacks, just so that he could dish out more attacks, or he would take attacks so that he could confuse the opponent. He was durable, so instead of blocking some attacks, he took them to get to his opponent.**

"He's insane." Jaune whispered, shaking his head and being careful not to let the girls here. He doesn't to get beaten up. "That guy is very insane." Pyrrha chuckle a little at how her leader is acting. She can't really blame him though, after what they all saw.

 **You did NOT want to mess with the guy that just took a chainsaw to his back, and continued fighting like it wasn't even a thing.**

"Agreed." Everyone said at once. Someone that could take that like it was nothing is someone you don't want to go up against.

You are guaranteed to lose against him.

 **Not to mention he wasn't thinking about much other than 'Save Weiss' at the moment.**

Weiss's heart skipped a beat after and she smiled softly while Blake and Yang glare at her. She didn't see them thought, having her eyes close, otherwise, she would be glaring back.

 **"You need to learn to dodge, or at least block." Weiss lectured Naruto, since he had gotten hurt really bad, healed or not. His healing ability was complete bullshit, and she would point that out.**

"Thank you!" Jaune shouted out, causing everyone jump. "Glad someone pointed that out! Thanks Snow Angel."

Jaune yelped when Weiss send out a shard of ice at him. "Don't call me that." Weiss hissed at him, getting Jaune to nod rapidly.

 **His entire back had been shredded to hell, skinned until his entire spine and ribs were showing, and he had healed from it in seconds. No wonder he didn't use his aura in battle, it was possible that his aura lacked the ability to shield, but instead it boosted healing to the max.**

 **Rare, but not unheard of.**

 **Some auras acted differently, and had greater healing ability, with less shielding, or less healing and more shielding.**

"Nope, it's that chakra stuff. Not aura." Ruby pointed out, getting Weiss to blush in embarrassment for her other.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Weiss bit back. She isn't perfect.

 **"Blocking... Not really much of an option for me, anyway... I like seeing how strong my enemies are." Naruto said with a battle hardened grin. Kiba, Kabuto, Sasuke, and tons of other enemies of his had gotten their free shots in at some point. Naruto would allow people to get at least one hit half of the time to see how hard he would need to fight against them.**

Yang cross her arms. "So he's a heavy hitting tank type. Nice." Even she not that type of fighter. A heavy hitter, yes, but not a tank.

 **"So, a heavy hitting tank type?" Winter suggsted under her breath. Not many people classified as that type of fighter. They couldn't afford to take the damage, or didn't return enough damage in return to be heavy hitting. You were either a Heavy Hitter, or a Tank in most cases. A Heavy Hitting Tank was a more rare type of fighter, with the Tank taking damage and returning it more slowly, while the Heavy Hitter hit fast and hard with high damage, but didn't take damage well.**

 **"Idiot..." Weiss whispered, with almost no annoyance in her voice.**

 **She was still a little out of it after having her life saved, it would seem.**

"I would be." Weiss said, a bit dreamly. She never thought someone would save her like that, but seeing this, she was clearly wrong. She wonder if there's a Naruto at her dimension. If so, she will find him.

 **"So, where do you come from Uzumaki?" Winter asked with her arms crossed. She wanted to know where he was from, since it was obvious to her that no faunus would save a Schnee. His whisker marks, while they were just like that of a fox faunus, was nowhere near enough to convince her that he was born a faunus. He was foxlike in appearance, but he could just have very beautiful parents.**

 **What? People who are described as fox-like are also referred to as beautiful, graceful, or handsome with how they look.**

 **It was a compliment for a reason.**

"Yeah, he really is fox-like." Yang said, licking her lips. "And his body goes well with his good looks. Makes me wonder what his length is." All the girls blush at that, especially Blake and Weiss.

"Can you get your mind off that you fiend?!" Weiss shouted at her, not wanting Yang to think that.

"Oh like you don't have that cross your mind!" Yang shot back, causing Weiss to blush, but glare at her. ' _Well, your other is not going to find out Princess. My other is going to be with Naruto.'_

 **"I live in tent in the forest, wasn't born in any Kingdom... my home is gone, you can say." Naruto told them, since he DID live in a tent, or under the open sky... or in whatever tree he could find. Naruto could sleep anywhere he needed to, so living in different places was no problem for him at all. A warm campfire, and he was good to go for the night.**

 **"Saddening." Winter said with no real emotion in her voice, she didn't feel pity for a man that didn't seem sad his home was gone.**

"Her sympathies is very touching." Yang said sarcastically, and Weiss merely ignore that. Yang has a point though, her sister should show some sympathy. Naruto might be just wearing a mask.

 **"You sound very sympathetic, good for you Ice Queen." Naruto said to her with a dull tone, and Winter froze for a moment and gave Naruto a hard glare.**

Jaune shivered. "Her glare is more scary Weiss's." Jaune whispered to his only male friend, causing the green themed hunter to stifle a chuckle.

 **"Don't call me that, you buffoon." Winter said to Naruto, with Weiss looking between the two of them. It was obvious that the two of them were not going to be getting along anytime soon. They seemed like complete opposites.**

 **"I'll call you what I want to call you Ice Queen, get used to the nickname, it is sticking, right Princess?" Naruto asked Weiss, who looked like she didn't want to say anything about it. Naruto looked at a livid Winter, before he looked out of the Bullhead and saw they were flying over the ocean now on the way to Atlas. Weiss had gotten into Beacon, so now they were going back home to prepare for her leaving her home for an extended period of time.**

 **Naruto had no reason to go to Atlas though, and he knew this as he started to put his shirt on.**

Weiss sagged a bit in disappointed. Look like Naruto isn't gonna join in her Beacon. She hope that Naruto and the other Weiss will meet each other soon, preferably before the blonde bimbo and Belladonna does.

 **He had a back-up for a reason, he carried copies of his clothes... and this one wasn't stained in a shit ton of blood.**

 **"Don't involve me, I don't want to be involved... Eh?" Weiss asked, and both she and Winter looked at the spot that Naruto had been in. It was like they could see the outline of his body blinking there, just to show them that he was gone. They both leaned out of the Bullhead, and they could see that Naruto had fallen out of the Bullhead and was standing on top of the water.**

 **"Eh?" Winter asked when she noticed that Naruto was walking back towards Vale, while waving at them. They waved back, not sure how to react to what had just happened to them. As they got further away, they saw that he was getting closer to Vale.**

 **Naruto grinned to himself when he saw them leaving to go home.**

 **Weiss was safe, for today, and he was going to get a good meal at A Simple Wok. He would talk a nice short walk, he wasn't that far from Vale, before he walked up the side of the ocean side cliff. Then he would be in Vale, and would find see how Blake was doing, or at least get a bowl of the Naruto Deluxe Special.**

Blake smile lit up while Yang glower in jealousy. She wish her other gave Naruto her address to her house, so he would've thought about visiting her.

 **Naruto twitched when he felt the water underneath him shift.**

 **He could see the reflection of a Blake Eagle above him, and Naruto looked up at the sky. Strange, he had never seen that type of Grimm before. It seemed like a type of Grimm that would be known to people, since it was something that flew around. Huh, something new to him in the form of a Grimm, now that was rare. He had thought he had seen everything that the Grimm had to offer. The Grimm had what appeared to be a crystal ball in it's legs that glowed a little, in a hypnotizing way.**

"Huh." Weiss said, getting her journal and drawing the Grimm on it. "That's a Grimm we've never seen before."

"I hope we meet it so we could kill it!" Everyone sighed a the kill happy girl. Whenever she meets a new kind of Grimm, her first thought is to kill it.

 **The water underneath Naruto turned blake and white, as two large red eyes started to come higher up to the surface.**

 **Naruto looked down for a second, before a large something jumped out of the water. A huge black whale, with a white mask over it's head, and several dozen large spikes on it's back.**

Weiss quickly draw the Grimm while Ruby look at it with stars in her eyes. "I hope we can kill it!" Weiss look at her partner with dull eyes. How would you be able to kill it underwater?

 **It opened it's mouth, before it swallowed Naruto whole and Naruto, riding the waves by force, was swallowed by the Grimm.**

"Say what?" Yang, Blake, and Weiss shouted in shock before they turned angry. "You better spit Naruto out you giant seafood!" They all shouted at the same time. When they realize they did that, they glare at one another again.

Ruby look at them with wide eyes. Wow, they must really care for Naruto as a friend. For some reason, everyone except for team RWBY want to facepalm at Ruby.

 **Naruto stood on top of the water, which was combined with acid from the Grimm's stomach, before he started to walk around without the ability to see. Naruto created a clone next to him, before he created a Rasengan in his hand. The Rasengan gave off a brightness to it, and the clone popped. Naruto didn't need to maintain the jutsu, since it was self-maintaining after it was formed.**

 **He had been swallowed and was now inside of some kind of Whale Grimm?**

 **What the fuck!?**

"Yeah, what the fuck indeed?!" Yang snarled, wanting to get her gauntlet, go in that TV, and make that Grimm lose it's lunch. Blake and Weiss are thinking something similar, wanting to get their own weapons and attack the thing.

When you are in love with someone, you will have a feeling a protectiveness.

 **"Okay, not the first time this has happened, but sure as hell not the last time it is going to happen I am sure." Naruto said, since he had experience being eaten by large animals. This was not something he wasn't use to, but it wasn't like he could just break free normally.**

"Wait, he got swallowed by animals before?" Yang asked incredulously. "What the fuck?" Spirit chuckle before changing the TV to show the two times Naruto got eaten. One during the chunin exam by a snake. And then during the fight between the three Sannins by another snake.

"And he survive both encounters." Ren said neutrally. Why isn't he surprise by this?

"Maybe we should be swallow by a large Grimm, to see what it's like!" Nora said excitingly. "It'll be fun to bust out of there before it digest us."

"I'll pass." Weiss quickly said, along with Blake, Yang, and Jaune. They don't want to be swallowed up by a whale, or any other animal or Grimm.

 **Naruto could feel that he and the Grimm were going down further and further as it swam.**

 **Well this sucked for Naruto.**

 **Naruto started to charge up his chakra, before he shouted out. A shit ton of Naruto's started to fill up the stomach of the whale, and the Grimm started to expand. It decided that it didn't want to die, so it started to float up to the surface of the water. Naruto felt water start to fill up the grimm, before there was a rushing sensation as Naruto, and all of the clones, were pulled from the stomach and forced up out of a hole in the Grimm.**

"Arghs she blows!" Yang shouted, getting a couple of laughs. They are still weirded out by a whale Grimm blowing out several Naruto, but Yang comment ease some of the weirdness.

 **Next thing Naruto knew, he and his clone army, were piled up on solid land. Naruto, having over a thousand of himself instantly pile up onto himself with several tons of water passed out... he hit his head a lot thanks to the clones all hitting him over and over again. The clones started to vanish, before a wide eyed passerby looked at Naruto.**

"Wonder who's the passerby?" Yang asked. She hope it's someone who will help and also is not another hussy who will fall for Naruto.

 **A thousand clones of a guy, and the guy, come spraying out of a giant Grimm and the clones vanish in a lot of puffs of smoke.**

 **The red cloaked girl, Ruby, started to walk forward, before she picked Naruto up with a concerned look on her face. She was supporting him over her shoulder, dragging him with his feet touching the ground. His shirt aside, she could see that he had a lot of damage on his body that was, or wasn't, healed up.**

Yang's eyes widen, as did Blake's and Weiss's. Oh no. If this is gonna be like the other arcs, Ruby will fall for him as well. And Yang wince a little, taking back what she said about a hussy.

For some reason, Ruby wanted to punch Yang.

 **"Okay Ruby, what do you do when a weirdo and his clone army come flying out a Grimm?" Ruby asked herself, not sure of what to do in this scenario.**

 **She had no clue what to do.**

"I really wouldn't." Ruby admitted, rubbing her head. That wasn't something that was discuss at Signal. Or anywhere, really.

 _ **-With Weiss and Winter-**_

 **"So... That was something. I didn't know he could do that." Winter said as she looked at his interesting ability, enough clones to make a huge Grimm spew him out instead of allowing him to pop the Grimm like a balloon. That was pleasant imagery that she could never unimagine.**

 **"He can make clones?" Weiss asked herself with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Then she blushed crimson when... an idea came to her mind.**

Yang, Weiss, and Blake immediately blush crimson, knowing what the other Weiss is thinking. Pyrrha also has a small blush as well, while Nora was still her cheery self and Ruby was confuse.

"I don't get it." Ruby said, looking at herself. "Yang, do you know what the idea?"

Yang didn't answer her sister. Only saying, "It's probably better if you don't know." Ruby pouted at that. She wanted to know!

 **'Pervert, well, she is a teenage girl.' Winter thought with a frown on her face. She noticed the way that Weiss was blushing, meaning that she had a very kinky idea. Something that would be fun, if it wasn't with such an idiotic person like the blond that she had quickly found herself not liking the smallest amount.**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss frown at that. Naruto isn't bad as Winter making it sound.

 **"Get it together Weiss, he saved you... you just have to save him, and you're even. These feelings are just gratitude." Weiss said to herself as she closed her eyes. She couldn't fall for some a low class man, she needed to find somebody that looked like he could hold an actual conversation about high class topics. Not somebody who would laugh if somebody burped, or passed gas.**

 **She needed a classy man, who fit her classy needs.**

 **Not some barbaric... handsome... foolishly charming... idiot.**

 **Weiss beat the side of her head. She was just suffering from princess fever, she had her life saved and was feeling false love towards a man.**

"Don't deny your feelings Weiss." Weiss whispered softly to her other. If she was in her shoes, she would've done the same, but reading her own thoughts, seeing herself like this, shows that her feelings are real. And that it wasn't princess fever.

 **"Weiss, stay away from that man, he will bring down our family's name even more." Winter informed Weiss, since she was sure that she could see the future Naruto brought there family. A great change, one that she didn't like.**

 **Their family name had already been tarnished enough as it was, they didn't need anyone bringing more shame to it.**

Weiss scowl. "Naruto won't bring our family down." She whispered harshly. If anything, he would help it up do to how he is. She hope her other will ignore her as the time come, and be with Naruto. She smile at the thought of how her dad would react to her dating the blonde.

 **"... Okay." Weiss said to her sister. Anyway, she was positive that she was never going to see Naruto again anyway. There was nothing to worry about now about her falling for him, these feelings would fade away.**

 **After all, it wasn't like he could** _ **always**_ **be in the right place at the right time.**

 **Right?**

"And you other jinx it!" Nora informed cheerfully. "Jinxity, jinx, jinx, jinx!" Weiss ignore the hyper girl and turn to the next page. It would be the last chapter for her arc, so hopefully, her other might see the blonde again. Then again, from what she seened from the other arcs, her other probably won't.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. And if you think that Weiss acted OC, I think she would've act like that. Seeing herself, and reading about herself acting like this, would show how she was truly acting and if she's right or wrong about things. It would be literally looking in mirror and seeing your true self, how you act, how you behave, etc. I hope I'm not wrong about that. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	15. Reading Ch 15: White

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I start, I think I need to explain to you the idea someone given me. The one where I skip 16-18 and then get to 19.**

 **I didn't mean completely skip it. I only met it as delaying. After reading through most of 19, the group will realize that they skipped 16, 17, and 18, and then get back to that. I didn't mean for you guys to see it as me completely skipping 16-18. Sorry.**

 **Now, on this one, the readers will be seeing Yang, Blake, and Weiss talking about the same guy without even knowing it. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 15: White

" **Chapter 15: White…."** Weiss read, wondering what's going to happen this chapter. She has a bad feeling she'll be reading something she might not like.

Yang and Blake are also having these feelings.

 **'Naruto... Naruto Orange... Narutomaki... considering his breath, and this is the only noodle shop in Vale, I suspect I will find him here eventually.' Weiss thought, because after a week of packing her things to get ready for Beacon, she had grown bored. She had been so bored that she had a Bullhead take her to Vale for a "shopping trip", but after the assassination attempt she had two take two guards with her.**

Weiss sighed, she wasn't really surprised by this. Considering her other faced an assassination attempt, it would make sense that her father would do something like that.

 **Those guards were simple robots, but they would do for her father to be satisfied that she was protected.**

 **A Simple Wok.**

Blake narrow her eyes. Her other is gonna be there too, so she hope her other is going to have the willpower to be pleasant with Weiss. She and Weiss may trust each other now, but the other Blake and other Weiss haven't met each other, so who knows what will happen.

 **She was surprised, well not so much surprise as she was amused, that there was a Naruto Deluxe Special on the menu.**

 **Yes, Naruto came here often enough that she should be seeing him any hour now. It was later at night, and all of her shopping had been done. She was going to treat him to as much ramen as he wanted as thanks for him saving her life. Then, she would have no more debt to him, and she would be able to rid herself of these foolish emotions she had for the man of her dreams. Literally, he was invading her dreams! It was like every single night, he was there in her more private of thoughts, just waiting to drive her a little more over the edge.**

Weiss look surprise by this before giggling. Her other will eventually face the fact that she's in love with Naruto. It's only a matter of time.

She hope she will realize it before Yang and Blake could sink their claws in him.

 **She had a dream diary now, so that she could write down all of her dreams.**

 **Seven days of Naruto dreams so far, seven days of seeing those blond locks every time that she went to bed.**

"Wonder what those dreams are." Yang said with a smirk. Then turn to Spirit. "You think you might show us those dreams?"

Spirit tap his chin in thought while Weiss gave him a pleading expression, hoping he say no. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Depend on how Weiss will behave." Yang pouted while Weiss sigh in relief.

 **"Miss, would you like... to order." Blake asked as she stepped out of the kitchen. She was working alone tonight, the Shopkeeper was out sick, and he had asked her to run the shop for him. He had worked himself to sickness, so she had taken it upon herself to do his work for him. She had all of the recipies memorized, and a list of ingredients and how to place them together if she ever did forget them.**

 **A Schnee.**

 **She was serving a Schnee, this was the ultimate test of her willpower to changing herself. She was working, serving the very thing that had caused her so much pain.**

Weiss frown a little at that. Now that seeing how she acts, she wonder if she's wrong about the company her dad owns. She always believe that faunus working under the mines was a dirty lie, but what if she was wrong about that too? It's something she might need to think about.

 **"Grape soda for now." Weiss said with a dismissing wave of her hand, and Blake's jaw twitched in annoyance as she went into the back and grabbed a glass.**

 **A... prank wouldn't be something Naruto would hate her for, correct?**

"What….are you planning to do?" Weiss asked, a bit nervous. Blake shrug, not knowing what her other got in store for Weiss. It could small or it could be big, she doesn't really know.

 **Blake licked the rim of the glass, before she went to the soda machine and started to fill the glass up. Naruto was a prankster, so she could see him laughing at the "prank" that she did, even if this girl would never know what she had done to her drink. Blake walked out, before she placed the drink in front of Weiss.**

Weiss had a disgusted look on her face while some of the others laughed at the small prank. "I can't believe you're did that!"

"It's just a small prank. Nothing bad happen to you." Blake shot back, a small smirk on her face.

 **The regular blond customer walked in.**

 **"Hey Waiter-chick, tight butt as always." Yang said as she sat down with a grin on her face. Her grounding had ended, and she was a free woman. Might as well get a nice bite to eat at her favorite noodle bar.**

"Yes! My grounding ended!" Yang cheered, pumping her fist. Everyone either chuckled or sweatdrop at Yang.

 **"Hello, can I assume you are getting water?" Blake asked Yang, while Weiss looked at the new girl that had shown up and taken the seat right next to her.**

"Water? Really?" Yang asked incredulously. "My other isn't grounded! No water for me!"

"Yang, if you get drunk and drive, you might get grounded again."

"Again, I don't think THAT much Ruby."

 **The girl was strangely just like Naruto, but female... and with lilac eyes. She even had a stupid, toothy grin on her face that said 'I am an idiot'... Weiss liked that grin, so she didn't hate this blond girl just yet.**

Yang smile widely before glomping on Weiss. "Aw, you like me! How about a kiss Ice Queen?"

"Get off of me, you blonde fiend!"

 **"Water, I'm not grounded! Get me something with** _ **fun juice**_ **in it! I want to get my ass hammered!" Yang called out loudly, and suddenly Weiss didn't like her.**

Some of the readers gave Yang a dull look while others blush a little. Ruby, however, look confuse. "What's fun juice? Can I try it? And why would want your butt be hit by a hammered?"

Yang chuckle nervously. "Another discussion for the future Ruby, and no, you can't drink it now. It's an adult drink." Ruby pouted again. No one tells her anything.

 **'What a slut.' Weiss thought as she sipped on her soda, and Blake twitched.**

Yang eyes' twitch. "What a ice princess." Yang mocked, getting a glare from Weiss. "And I meant alcohol you people. Way to get your head in the gutters." Everyone had the decency to blush in embarrassment at that.

Ruby look very confuse. What did the others thought Yang was talking about?

 **"I'm sorry, but we don't serve semen here, nor do we participate in prostitution." Blake was happy to inform Yang, who coughed out the air in her lungs and looked shocked.**

When Ruby heard that, she blushed up a storm. "Eww, gross! That what you were guys thinking? And why would Yang drink something like that?"

Most of them either facepalm or chuckle at Ruby's innocence, with none of them bothering to answer it.

 **"Get me something with booze in it!? Sheesh, I'm a freaking virgin... I like a good time, and flirting... but sheesh." Yang muttered in annoyance, before she palmed her forehead when she realized that she had asked for that one when she asked for something to get her ass hammered. She should have worded that differently.**

"Understatement." Blake said under her breath. Seriously, Yang need to watch her words more carefully.

 **'Virgin? Don't act like one, maybe it is the blond hair.' Weiss thought to herself as she looked at the hair the girl had, and then at her large... assets that were defying gravity on her chest.**

 **Lucky bitch.**

Yang smirk before putting her arms right under her breast to emphasize them. "Oh, you're jealous? Don't worry, I bet you'll have bigger ones you grow older."

"Shut up." Weiss said, feeling self conscious. It's hard not to be with someone like Yang.

 **"Oh... I only know how to make a Dirty Faunus." Blake said, and her eyes narrowed, before she realized the irony of the racist sounding drink. The only thing she knew how to make, because she knew somebody who drank them ALL the time. She didn't drink, she wasn't the type to like anything too bitter.**

 **"Well, they can be dirty." Weiss whispered to herself, and Blake twitched and wanted to reach over and slap the shit out of Weiss. She was really trying her patience.**

Weiss wince a little when she read that part. Okay, maybe she was a jerk at first before she went to Beacon, but she didn't really know how to be nice. If Blake would've slapped her right now, she wouldn't protest it. Well, not completely protest.

 **"Ooooh, a Dirty Faunus... what is in it?" Yang asked as she leaned over the counter, and Blake looked at the one customer who didn't have her pissed off.**

 **"It is like a Strawberry Sunrise, but with a little hot sauce in it." Blake answered back, and Yang looked at her for a moment. Sweet, but with a hot finish to it, that sounded like some of the faunus she had seen.**

"Disgusting." Weiss said, wrinkling her nose, before turning to Blake. "Does such a drink actually exist?"

Blake nodded, remembering one person who drink that a lot. Yang hummed. "Maybe I should try that, should be an interesting taste. Can you make it Blake?"

"I can." Blake said with a nod while Weiss groan in disgust.

 **"Disgusting." Weiss said with a visible cringe, her nose crinkled up in disgust at the sound of that drink.**

"Agreed." Weiss said to the other her.

 **"Ooooh, I'll have a Naruto Deluxe Special with a Dirty Faunus with it... oh, and do you have any of those little umbrellas?" Yang asked with a smile on her face, with Blake nodding her head. They did carry those, because some people liked to have them in their fruity drinks.**

 **"Are you sure? The Naruto Deluxe Special is the most expensive item on the menu, with the most food in it." Blake felt the need to inform Yang, who only smirked at her.**

 **"All that food goes to my boobs, and I have a total hunk that will love these puppies." Yang said as she made a show of gripping her breasts. She didn't have the most feeling in them, larger breasts weren't as sensative as smaller ones in most cases, but the breasts were still a feel good spot.**

The guys blush and look away from the image, as well as cross their legs to hold their arousal. Jaune and Ren was also keeping themselves from having a nosebleed. Weiss and Blake, meanwhile, glared at Yang.

"I very much doubt Naruto will like you just because of your breast." Blake said, her claws nearly coming out. "He's kind of person who will like based on personality."

Yang smirk. "I bet my other know that. The breast and my amazing figure will only help." Weiss and Blake growl at the blonde bimbo.

 **"They are big enough, any bigger and they will gain their own gravitational pull." Weiss spoke up, with Yang thinking on that image for a moment.**

 **"Awesome." She spoke to herself. She was imagining Naruto being drawn to her boobs like a magnetic pull.**

"Great idea other me." Yang said while the mental images of Yang's breasts doing that popped in everyone's head. The image is freaky to them.

 **"So, this boy... You two serious?" Blake asked as she came back from the back with Yang's Naruto special, and the drink that she wanted. She placed them in front of her, not yet possessing the serving speed of the old man. She had to walk at a normal pace when she was serving this dish.**

"Nope and I'm glad." Blake said, glaring at Yang. The girl glare back at her, sparks flying between them. ' _After all, he's mine.'_

' _You wish you can be with him. My other will have him.'_ Yang thought in her head.

 **"Wow... that is a lot of food." Weiss commented with widened eyes, while Yang sighed for a moment.**

 **"We aren't even together, but man... He is the first guy that captured my heart, and he is so oblivious to a girl's feelings." Yang complained, she could tell that when she saw Naruto again, nothing short of saying "I want to marry you" will get through to his head, because "I love you" to Naruto doesn't mean the same thing. The guy didn't understand the difference between romantic love and other kinds of love, it was obvious to her without seing it.**

"He is that kind of guy isn't he?" Pyrrha commented, briefly looking at Jaune. He isn't as bad as Naruto seems to be, but he's still dense.

 **"I know the feeling, I have my own idiot... Saved my life, and I can't stop dreaming about him." Weiss said, having something in common to talk to Yang about. Yang nodded in understanding, getting just how that could be on a girl.**

 **"I can't stop dreaming about mine either, helped me get some closure with some of my issues and taught me something important." Yang silently, but genuinely spoke from the heart. She set her head on the bar for a moment, enjoying the coolness of it.**

 **"His stupid grin, I want to kiss him and punch his teeth in. He just up and left." Weiss said with an annoyed tone to her voice.**

Everyone, except for Yang and Weiss, is stifling their laughter at the scene. Those two are talking the same guy and they don't even know it. It's really hilarious.

 **Blake started to rub down the bar with a moist washrag, and she listened to what they had to say.**

 **"His nice, hard abs and those arms... I could get lost in those eyes." Yang said as she remembered the eyes she would never forget. She scratched her hair, running her fingers along it.**

 **"... Idiot..." Weiss spoke to herself with a small smile, while Yang started to enjoy her food. She started with her drink, before she licked her lips for a moment.**

Everyone was having a harder time stifling their laughter. This is just too much.

 **"Mmmm, the Dirty Faunus isn't as good as I thought it would be. The Naruto Deluxe is awesome though." Yang said as she paused for a moment and popped some of the bones in her spine.**

 **"Anything called Dirty can't be good, I'll have a low salt noodle." Weiss said as she picked something from the menu. Blake nodded, before she went into the back. Yang and Weiss sat in silence for a moment, before Yang looked at Weiss. "What?" Weiss asked when she noticed that Yang was looking at her.**

 **"So, you think the waitress lady has a boyfriend or what? She is cutie with a nice ass, I would totally hit that if I could." Yang commented to Weiss, who looked at her with dull eyes.**

The silence was deafening in the room. Weiss look at Yang with a dull and disgusted look, Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Spirit are blushing madly, Pyrrha look a little uncomfortable, Nora is giggling, Yang was grinning, and Blake is scooting away from Yang, slowly.

Weiss, after giving Yang a look, started reading again.

 **"I doubt it, I mean, a noodle waitress... She doesn't look like she talks to people much, and has no social life." Weiss said, with Yang letting out a cat meow at her words.**

 **"Damn girl, kitty has claws... but harsh. True, but harsh. She doesn't seem like the type to make friends." Yang admitted to agreeing with Weiss, who nodded with a smirk on her face.**

Blake is now giving Yang and Weiss murderous glares, while the two mention look at anyone but Blake. "We aren't wrong." Yang said quietly, quickly shutting up when the glare was directed at her, full force.

Those cat eyes really make her look really scary.

 **Blake came back out with a forced smile on her face, and she sat the noodle bowl down in front of Weiss.**

 **'I spit in your food.' Blake thought to herself, having heard everything that had been said about her. Yang might have agreed, but it was Weiss who had said it first.**

"Hey!" Weiss shouted, while everyone snicker at her. "Was that really necessary?! I only made a comment about you!"

"And I only did a small prank that won't harm you." Blake said, smirking a little. "I might do it myself. Maybe I did on your food when you weren't looking." Weiss look a bit worried, cautiously looking at the caesar salad she is currently eating.

Yang laughed. "Look like Naruto is a good influence to our Blake."

 **Weiss started to eat her noodles, while Yang put her elbows on the bar and her chin on her fists as she smiled at Blake.**

 **"So, you have any boy in your life, or you bat for the other team?" Yang asked, with Blake sending her a rather annoyed look... before she forced a smile on her face.**

 **"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a boy in my life. He is strong, and handsome, though we had a rocky start he helped me through some tough times and taught me some great lessons. He is on a mission to make the world a better place, I'll be here when he returns... or I'll find him." Blake said with a fire in her eyes, showing that she was determined to go after him and make the world a better place** _ **with**_ **him. She would become a Huntress at Beacon, and then she would travel the world with Naruto to make the world a better place.**

Blake smile at that. She really hope there's a Naruto in her world, with the same personality, so she could do what her other is doing.

 **"So he left you?" Weiss asked, not even tasting the fact she had already eaten the part of the food Blake had spit on.**

Weiss turn a bit green and slowly put her salad down, not trusting herself to eat it. If her other can't taste the spit, how would she? She's getting something else.

 **"He travels a lot, he never comes her often... though not lately. He actually introduced me to this place." Blake said with a fond smile on her face of her first meal here. Sure, she had pretty much been forced into this job after that, but she liked working here.**

 **"So, how long have you been together, he sounds nice?" Yang asked, kind of curious about... well a lot. She had seen this waitress, but she never really had a chance to talk to her before now. She was always running around the back, doing whatever she had to do.**

"They're not together." Yang informed her other, smirking.

"Neither is the other Yang and Naruto." Blake shot back, with Blake's claws itching to come out while Yang really want to punch her partner. It's weird, seeing two girls with a close friendship, starting to fight over a boy. Shows how into the book they are in.

 **"We... aren't dating, he is an oblivious idiot... Wouldn't know a girl's feelings if they slapped him in the face." Blake spoke with a sour tone to her voice, with Weiss and Yang both nodding in sympathy.**

 **"The oblivious ones are the best and worst. An oblivious man is nice to you, not because he wants into your pants, but because he is a nice man... but at the same time, he doesn't know when you want in his pants." Yang recited in a sage-like voice.**

Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha blush while Blake, Weiss, Spirit, and Ren gave Yang dull looks. "Can you use less crude terms?" Weiss asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I would, but it wouldn't be as much fun." Yang said, getting Weiss to facepalm.

 **"In less vulgar words, they are nice because they are nice, but they don't understand when others are kind to them." Weiss corrected Yang with a bitter look to her face. What a vulgar girl, completely and utterly without shame.**

"What an ice princess, completely and utterly arrogant." Yang mocked Weiss once again. She merely smirk at the glare Weiss gave her.

 **"Looks at us, gossiping about boys. So, have either of you two seen yours naked yet? Is he hung?" Yang asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow, and both girls turned red and glared at her.**

 **"... Yes." Both Weiss and Blake answered, they hadn't seen him naked, but they did know that he was hung. Weiss had brushed against it when she was bandaging Naruto, while Blake's hand had touched it when she had been carried on his back and he moved her around to get comfy.**

Blake, Weiss, and Yang blush heavily at this, and all of them have a nosebleed at the thought. They didn't even bother glaring at one another.

 **"Damn, lucky... I wonder if mine is hung? I mean, no problem with having a small willy, or even an average one... but I heard that genuinely kind men are hung." Yang said with a grin on her face.**

 **"Sheesh, can you get anymoe crude?" Weiss asked, hiding the fact that she had thought about the same thing before, but she had knowledge of general size.**

 **'Pervert girls.' Blake thought with her eyebrows twitching.**

"And you two are hypocrites. You guys were thinking the exact same thing." Yang said, causing the both of them to blush.

 **"I'm Yang Xiao Long, party animal waiting to be unleashed. Nice to meet you..." Yang said as she finished off her drink, and Weiss looked as she extended a hand for her to shake.**

 **"Oh, the** _ **pleasure**_ **is all mine, Weiss Schnee." Weiss spoke with complete sarcasm. She did not enjoy this meeting, but the food was moderately good, so she would stick around until she was done, and then wait a bit to see if Naruto would show up.**

 **Yang ignored her sarcasm.**

 **"So how about you lady, what is your name?" Yang asked, and Blake looked at her for a second.**

 **"Just call me Waitress, the Shop owner goes by Shopkeeper." Blake told Yang, not wanting to give the girl her real name unless she had to.**

"And here's antisocial Blake people." Yang announced, getting a dirty look from the cat faunus. She wasn't that bad was she?

 **"So, did you hear about the criminal who was broken out of a prison hospital a week ago? Adam Tauros or whatever?" Weiss asked Yang, while Blake looked wide eyes at the news. Adam was free? He did NOT need to be free, he needed to be put away for the crimes he had commited, and how he didn't care who he killed, innocent or not.**

 **"Huh? There was a prison break?" Yang asked, with Weiss nodding.**

 **"Yeah, all of the White Fang members who had been sent to prison had been freed, and they ran with the dirty White Fang member." Weiss said, with Blake looking concerned.**

 _ **Naruto**_ **put them all in jail, there was no way they weren't going to go for revenge.**

That good Yang, Blake, and Weiss a bit worried. They know Naruto is powerful, but they doubt he can face an army of the White Fang.

 **"Well damn, that isn't good." Yang said as she finished off her meal, and Weiss finished up shortly after. Blake smirked to herself when Weiss also finished off her soda, because she had licked the soda and spit in the food.**

 **Take that Weiss.**

Weiss also got her cup away from her while growling. She can't believe how childish Blake was being. That is something Yang and Ruby would be doing.

Yang and Ruby suddenly has the urge to hit Weiss.

 **"I don't see how they were even alive, Faunus of the White Fang need to be put to death as soon as they are captured." Weiss said with her tone filled with bitterness.**

 **Blake twitched, since those words applied to who she had been as well.**

"And also every other faunus who were in the White Fang, even the ones who quit after seeing what they are becoming." Spirit told her, making Weiss wince. She distrust faunus, sure, but there are faunus like Blake and Velvet. She didn't mean it like that.

 **"Try being kind to them, just because they hurt you doesn't mean you should hurt them... you'll only be hated and feel guilty." Blake tried to inspire Weiss to think differently, while Weiss gave her a hard look.**

 **"No, I'm a Schnee, no way will a faunus of that group will show me kindness." Weiss spoke, as if she knew for a fact that it would never happen.**

 **Well, she wasn't wrong.**

"Oh, that's definitely an excuse to act the same way." Spirit said with a roll of his eyes. He's quiet most of the time, but stuff like this makes his blood boil. "If you treat the White Fang the same way they treat you, you're no better than them." Weiss turn red in anger at that.

"You take that back, I am nothing like them!"

Spirit raise an eyebrow at that. "So wouldn't condemn any White Fang member to death, just like they do to you and your family?" Weiss didn't answer at that, proving Spirit's point. "While the White Fang is wrong, it doesn't mean that you're better than them. Look at yourself in the mirror before spouting off things like that."

Weiss stayed silent after that and just continue reading. All the while, the words are being repeated in her head.

 **"Lets talk about something happier, that Dirty Faunus has got me buzzed, and I don't want to be buzzed and pissed." Yang told them, and they nodded for a second. Blake started to mix together another Dirty Faunus for Yang, while Weiss thought about a happier topic.**

 **"So... That boy you were talking about... Yeah." Weiss stopped herself, not knowing how to finish that sentence.**

 **"My name, it means 'Small Dragon of Sunshine'... Well, he is like the sunshine in my name. So bright and cheery, and I feel comfy around him." Yang said as she downed her drink in one go, and Weiss smiled for a second.**

 **That was deep.**

"A point to Yang!" Nora declared, holding a large paper that has one point and Yang's face over it.

 **"My name means White Snow, and my boy melts my heart." Weiss said to match, and hopefully surpass, the poetry of words that Yang had spoken. Yang hummed in understanding, sounded poetic to her.**

"A point to Weiss!" The orange haired girl continued, holding the another pamphlet that look exactly the same, except Blake's face is on it.

 **'My name means Black Fair Lady, fitting it also means a deadly plant... Well Naruto is the sunshine beast to my black fair lady, and the cure to my poison.' Blake thought, but didn't say her words out loud.**

"And a point to Blake! A three way tie!" Blake concluded, holding up all three pamphlets. Everyone wonder where on earth Nora get those pamphlets from.

 **The three girls sighed to themselves, before unknowingly they all had the same thought.**

 **'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now?' Yang, Blake, and Weiss thought together as they sighed.**

 **They had no clue they had all been talking about the same man.**

That got everyone, except for Blake, Yang, and Weiss, laughing their butts off. Nora and Jaune are on the ground, laughing their butts off. Spirit and Ren are chuckling, and Pyrrha and Ruby are giggling.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss pouted. It's not funny to them.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, I hope my explanation at the top cleared things up for you guys. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	16. Reading Ch 16: Red

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to tell you guys something. Instead of showing the full chapter 19 and delaying 16-18, I decided to put out hints for Team Ruby and Juniper. Dialogue from Ruby when she was discussing fusion with her family, and ONLY dialogue.**

 **Sometimes I love messing with people. Even when they are fictional characters. I'm usually a quiet boy, but it fills me with amusement to see other people freak out to stuff like this.**

 **So, let the hilarity ensue. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

Reading Ch 16: Red

"Alright, before we read, l want to give you guys hints on what's going to happen in the next chapter." Spirit told everyone, getting some curious looks. "About what Ruby and Naruto will be doing."

Blake, Yang, and Weiss narrow their eyes at that. They want to see if Ruby will get close to Naruto like they were, so seeing a hint of it will get them a clue. "Okay, we'll watch." Yang said, and the others didn't argue. Mainly because they're curious about this as well.

Spirit grab the book from Weiss and then open the book, hiding his smirk inside the book. "Here's some dialogue in chapter 19."

 **"Yeah, he was awesome... He made me feel really good when we became one."**

Whatever anyone was expecting, was not something like that. Jaune spit out the soda he was drinking, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren look at Ruby with wide eyes, and Yang, Blake, and Weiss has a look of shock and despair.

"Became one?!" They all shouted at the same time. Ruby look at all of them in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked all of them. Yang sigh before whispering the meaning of that. When she did that, Ruby blush up a storm. "My other is going to do that?!"

"We're not done yet." Spirit said, keeping his laughter from coming out.

 **"He was so kind and gentle, and treated me super nice... He filled me up after too. I was so full that I didn't think I could take anymore."**

"Oh god." Jaune said in horror, putting his hands in his mouth in shock. "Did he get her pregnant?"

Ruby's eyes widen at the prospect. "I hope not." Not only would dad have a stroke, but she might lose her chance at becoming a huntress.

" **Just us really going at it, it was so wild and amazing."**

"I do not want to hear this!" Weiss shouted, covering up her ears. She does not want to hear about her partner having sex with the guy she was crushing on. Is this really Ruby?

 **"Yeah, we went super fast, but it lasted a long time... hours at least. I never wanted it to end, though I want to be bottom next time."**

"You were on the top?!" Yang asked in shock, turning towards a massively blushing Ruby.

"I don't even know what that means!" Ruby shouted back. "And I don't want to know!"

 **You should have seen it, people could hear our screaming for miles."**

 **"I've never felt so good in my life, like my every muscle was screaming in joy."**

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Blake pleaded, holding her ears tightly. This is one of the rare times she's losing her cool, but you can't really blame her.

 **"Huh... pretty big, and he was super hard... I would say about this big."**

On the screen, it show the length Ruby was showing to somebody and everybody choked on air. Naruto was that big?!

"He's not human." Jaune whimpered, not wanting to hear anymore of this. This is shocking, hearing that an innocent girl like Ruby is doing something like that.

 **I want to do it again with him, and next time I want to try doing stuff in public, where everyone can see us."**

"Say what?!" Everyone shouted, including Ruby, who's by now is cherry red. All of them look at Ruby like they don't even know her anymore.

"It was the other me!" Ruby exclaimed when she saw the looks.

"Yes, but our others have the same personalities as we do." Blake said, still looking at Ruby in horror. "What makes you say that you wouldn't do it?" Ruby gulped before grabbing the book from Spirit.

"We need to read this. We need to find out what really happen." Ruby said to them. "I don't believe that I would do something like that with someone I just met." Despite that, there is some lingering doubt in her mind. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she started reading.

" **Chapter 16: Red…."**

 ***Splash***

 **"Aaaaah!? Cold!" Naruto shouted as he was rudely awoken by a large amount of ice cold water splashing all over his body, face, and getting ice down the front of his shirt. So Naruto lashed out when he woke up, he took three kunai out of his pouch and flung them at the closest object to him. Naruto heard a female yelp loudly, and slam her back against wood.**

 **Ruby Rose was pinned.**

 **She had two kunai pinning her shoulders to the wall behind her, stabbing into her clothes without touching her skin. She also had a small cut on the side of her face, where the third kunai stabbed into the wall next to her face... barely touching her cheek enough to give her a shallow cut, which bleed only lightly.**

 **She had a bucket at her feet, and was sweating bullets at her current situation.**

Everyone was silent, looking at the pinned Ruby and Naruto on TV with wide eyes. "Remind me never to surprise him when I want to wake him up." Yang said, getting nods from all the round.

Ruby was also sweating bullets, like her other. Did her other almost get killed for rudely waking Naruto up like that?

 **She enjoyed waking people up in rude ways, like with whistles or with cold water. She had thought waking up this man would have been funny as well, she hadn't expected his reaction to be so deadly.**

"Maybe with this you would stop waking up people rudely like that." Weiss said with an eye twitch. If reactions like that get the other Ruby to never wake anyone else up rudely again, then she will feel relieve and jealous for her other.

 **She couldn't even move, the kunai were** _ **really**_ **dug into the wall and her clothes deeply.**

"Good accuracy and strength." Ren commented. If Naruto was intending to kill the person that wake him up instead immobilizing them, then Ruby would've been dead.

 **"... Sorry, I'm Ruby by the way... Ruby Rose." Ruby, with a pale face, introduced herself with wide eyes, looking between the kunai and Naruto's outstretched hand. She also looked at his other hand, which had shuriken in them. He had thrown those kunai so fast that she couldn't react in time to put her aura up as a shield to damage. She had legit almost died because of a prank she pulled backfiring.**

 **She could see it now, her grave telling people how she died.**

Ruby whimpered a little at that. Maybe she should stop waking people up like that if something like this could happen. She don't want to end up dead.

 **"... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he took his wet shirt off and started to wring it out.**

There were many blushes from the seventeen year old girls, especially those who fell for Naruto.

 **Naruto looked around at where they were, and he could see they were in a wooden box.**

 **A treehouse?**

 **They were currently inside of a tree house, he could see that much from the view that showed another house close by, but on a lower level than this one. Naruto reached out, and he showed Ruby his bandaged up torso, while he pulled out the kunai keeping her nailed to the wall. She sighed in relief, while Naruto stretched his stuff body out.**

 **"So, ninja?" Ruby asked the most obvious question in the world, seeing the type of weapons that Naruto was using she felt that he was some kind of ninja.**

 **"Yeah, I'm a ninja. You a Huntress?" Naruto asked her, seeing as she had a foldable, high impact sniper scythe for a weapon on her back. Naruto had long since learned how to tell what a weapon could transform into. Weiss didn't have a transforming weapon, only one half of Blake's weapon turned into a pistal, and Yang's weapon didn't so much transform, as it did activate and deactivate. It went from standby to active.**

"He learned how to tell which weapon can transform?" Weiss asked in mild surprise. Naruto isn't the most studious type. Then again, he's most likely the type of person to learn just by seeing things.

 **"Well, not yet, but I want to become a Huntress one day and help people!" Ruby told him, eyes alight with hope for her future.**

 **"Cool, good goal... How long have I been here?" Naruto asked Ruby, and she started to count the days on her fingers, letting Naruto know that he had been here for more than one day at least.**

 **She stopped after a moment.**

 **"About 6 days, you were out cold, and I didn't know what to do, so I started to carry you... but I dropped you off the edge of a cliff and you hit your head. I thought you were dead, I dug a hole and everything!" Ruby told Naruto, who touched his healed up head. Okay, that would explain why he had been out for so long. She had dropped his body off the edge of a cliff, and he smashed his head on some kind of rock.**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang facepalmed. "God, you are such a clutz." Weiss grumbled to her, before remembering what the last dialogue was. Then her eyes widen. "Wait, you were going to hide the body?"

Blake and Yang's, along with Team Juniper, eyes widen and look at Ruby. Ruby squirm at all the eyes on her. "Other me?" Ruby squeaked out a little.

 **"... You were going to hide my body?" Naruto asked her with wide eyes, and Ruby looked away shyly at his question.**

 **"... No?" She unsurely told him, knowing that she should fill the hole... and blame the hole on Zwei if anyone asked about it. Her dog could dig a mean hole, so nobody would question it.**

"You're going to get punched." Yang deadpanned, cause honestly, if she was in Naruto's position, she would've done the same.

 **She did not expect the fist to crash into the top of her head.**

"Called it." Yang said while Ruby pouted and then wince when she look at the screen. It look like it had to hurt.

 **"You earned that." Naruto told the pained Ruby, as she held her throbbing head with teary eyes. That blow to the head had stung! He had made sure that she had felt it, and he had no problem with hitting a girl either.**

"So he's one of the few types of guy that won't hesitate hitting a girl, but isn't an asshole either." Yang said, rubbing her chin. She nods in approval. "Good. There are some girls that need a bonk in the need, Ruby being an example."

"Hey!" Ruby cry out with a pout. Why does she have to be an example? Though she feels slightly guilty that her other try to bury Naruto.

 **"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know what to do, and if dad saw me bringing home a boy... or god forbid my sister, I would never hear the end of it." Ruby said with a pout. She had no words to describe how horrible it would be. Her dad would never let her out of the house, and her sister would never stop teasing her about it.**

"You're right on both things." Yang said with a grin. It's one of the reason she only flirted with guys, and never really dated. She would never hear the end of it with dad.

If she ever plan to date, it's when she moves out the house so her dad won't lock her up in her room. Though she might change that plan if she ever meet Naruto.

 **Zwei was a dog, and couldn't help her out in this.**

 **"What about your mom?" Naruto asked her as he started to shake his shirt to dry it off some more. He wanted to get out of here as soon as he could.**

Yang and Ruby wince a little at that.

 **"Heheheh, yeah, she isn't around anymore." Ruby explained softly to Naruto, but didn't sound like she was all that beat up about it anymore.**

 **"Oh... OH! Sorry, I know what that feels like. Never knew my parents, but I do know what is like to not be able to see a loved one anymore." Naruto said as he remembered the people he hadn't seen in so long. His friends, the family that he had formed himself over the years. The people, who while not blood related, still shared a bond of love with him.**

Everyone felt a bit of sympathy for Naruto. Seeing the people he sees as family must be hard for him, especially since he holds a bond to each person he meets.

 **"No problems, I wasn't old enough to really get too torn up over it! Anyway, how did you hurt yourself so bad... besides the big whale thing?" Ruby asked, since she had seen a lot of freshly healed wounds on his body. Naruto ripped the bandages off his body and tossed them aside, before he put his now drier shirt back onto his body.**

 **"Fighting, and that I shall call that whale a Moby... and the eagle... a Sharp Eye." Naruto said as he said the first words that came to his mind. Moby, as in Moby Dick, and Sharp Eye simply because that eagle seemed to act like a look out for the whale.**

 **"Wicked names, so... wanna go kill them?" Ruby asked Naruto with an eager smile on her face. She had her weapon turned into a sniper rifle, showing she was ready to go and help him.**

Everyone gave Ruby a dull look, who looks excited that her other is going to be fighting soon. ' _Weird kill happy girl.'_ Was the main thought from everyone. Even Yang admits that weirds.

 **"... You are a weird, kill happy girl." Naruto deadpanned at Ruby. Her first response to seeing something a thousand times bigger than her was "wanna go kill them" and she asked that question with such innocence.**

"You really are one sis." Yang deadpanned, but Ruby merely smile. She didn't deny it.

 **She was a kill happy girl.**

 **She didn't deny it.**

' _My other is so much like me!'_ Ruby thought happily before remembering the hints in the beginning. ' _Oh no, does this mean I would have sex with a person I just met?! Granted, Naruto is such a nice guy, but my other only just met him and try to bury him!'_

 **"So, lets go kill that Grimm. That will be awesome, my sister got to go on a life changing adventure with this dude, and now I want to go on one." Ruby said with a fire in her eyes.**

Some of the hunters/huntresses snickered at the fact that Yang and Ruby went on a adventure with the exact same guy and they don't even know it, while Ruby and Yang felt embarrassed for their others.

 **Naruto rubbed the back of his head and stood up. He had nothing against the idea, if she wanted to come along, then fine by him.**

 **He had a bone to pick with the whale.**

"Wow, he's a lot like Ruby too." Jaune pointed out. "Rushing into a fight without any caution. Also very hyperactive." Ruby beam a little at the fact

 **"Your sister? Sounds like she has herself a boyfriend." Naruto muttered to himself. Naruto stood up, before he popped his back by leaning back. He knew what men and women did when they were alone together, meaning that this girl's sister must have made up some kind of story to trick the girl. They were most likely having a lot of sex, instead of going on any adventures.**

Yang puff out her cheek in annoyance. "Naruto, you are such a dense idiot." She's a bit annoyed that she and her other doesn't have a boyfriend and also annoyed at how dense Naruto is being.

 **Naruto sneezed in Ruby's face when a chill went up his spine.**

"Gross!" Ruby exclaimed with her face scrunched while Yang, Nora, and Weiss laughed at the young girl.

"And who fault is it for making him sick?" Blake countered, getting Ruby to shrink a bit.

 **She pouted at him and wiped her face.**

 **"Gross, real gross." Ruby commented to him, her voice showing she wasn't all that pleased with him sneezing in her face.**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry, it isn't like somebody poured cold water on me or anything." Naruto sassed back to Ruby, who shrank into her hood.**

 **"Sorry." She apologized in return, admitting that it** _ **might**_ **have been her fault if he was feeling chilly at the moment.**

"Might've?" Weiss said, looking at Ruby. If she have to admit how arrogant she was being, Ruby have to admit what she did was really her fault.

"Okay, it was my fault!" Ruby said, shrinking further in her cloak. "Happy?"

"Very." Weiss replied with a smirk. Payback, such sweet victory.

 **Naruto looked at a small table, with a few pieces of paper on them, and he picked them up.**

 **"Cuddle Application?" Naruto asked as he looked it over, and he raised an eyebrow at them. They were all blank, but they had questions on them.**

 **"Oh, my sister made those, I think they are kind of dorky... but I'm a dork, so... yeah." Ruby trailed off, and Naruto took a look at this.**

Everyone look at the two sisters with raise eyebrows.

"...Such up." Both Yang and Ruby said with pink cheeks.

 **"Well, this looks fun. Whoever made this is pretty creative, I think I'll fill this out... you mind?" Naruto asked Ruby, and she shook her head.**

 **"Go ahead, crayon right there. Pick a color." Ruby said, she was willing to wait for Naruto to finish doing that. She figured that he wouldn't take to long to finish it.**

That peaked Yang's, Blake's, and Weiss's interest. They would like to know more about their other's potential love interest and any information is good for them.

 **She looked over his shoulder as he wrote down his answers.**

 **Naruto finished, before he placed the paper down and grinned to himself. That was pretty fun, he would have to find some more people willing to fill those out.**

 **"Okay then, I'm ready to go if you are." Naruto said to Ruby, and he jumped out of the window of the treehouse. Ruby jumped down after him, and together the two of them started to run towards the ocean in the distance. They left the treehouse completely empty, with only the paper there.**

"Yep, definitely alike." Ren agreed with Jaune, as the two jump out of the treehouse. Naruto is also a bit like Nora, considering how hyperactive he is. Not to mention his addiction of his favorite food.

 **The sound of somebody climbing up to the top of the treehouse could be heard several minutes later, and Yang popped her head into the play house.**

 **"Hey Ruby, I was... oh, not here... damn, this place is a mess. Crayons and water everywhere, did Ruby pee herself or something?" Yang muttered as she noticed it was water, not pee... A good thing for Ruby. Yang snorted to herself, before she got inside of the treehouse and started to pick up the crayons and put them back on the old table. It had been awhile since she had last been in here.**

 **On, her Cuddle Applications were still there.**

"Go other me! Read it!" Yang cheered her on. This will give the other Yang a major advantage over Blake and Weiss. Blake and Weiss seeth a little, seeing the advantage the other Yang has over their others. That was so unfair.

 **She picked one up, before she froze when she saw the name on top of it.**

 _ **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Age: 17 - Gender: Male - Phone Number: None**_

 _ **Address: Vale Central Park, near the water fountain**_

 _ **-5 Random Facts About Yours-**_

 _ **1\. I'm an awesome Ninja! - 2. I am really warm. - 3. I like sleeping. - 4. Pervy Sage always told me to say this, but "I put out". - 5. I like gardening.**_

 _ **-Top 5 Movies-**_

 _ **No Movies Listed**_

 _ **Do you mind if I give you a cute nickname? No**_

 _ **Can we build a fort? Yes**_

 _ **Will their be random junk food or food fights? Yes**_

 _ **Do you mind kissing? No**_

 _ **Anything to Note: I am a heavy, but rough sleeper... so my hands might roam, a lot.**_

 _ **Signature: Naruto Uzumaki**_

Yang, Blake, and Weiss blush heavily at the last part. If their others plan to sleep with Naruto….all three of them had a slight nosebleed at the thought.

 **Yang's face twitched when she looked at the piece of paper that was currently in her hands. Her neck cracked when she jerked it one way, before she rolled her neck around and started to flex her fingers as she reread the paper. Okay, so Naruto knew where she lived, he was a ninja... it was obvious he could track her down whenever he wanted to. That much was for certain, and apparently he had been here rather recently if he had been able to write down stuff of a cuddle application.**

 **She now knew where Naruto lived, which was good for her, she could track him down that way.**

 **The biggest question was how long had he been here, and how long had she been completely missing out on talking to him again?**

"He was there by a second other me." Yang said dejectedly. Seriously, how many times will her other miss the chance to talk to Naruto? It's so unfair!

 **She folded up the piece of paper, before she put it into her tube top, careful not to give herself a papercut on her nipple since she wore no bra, and she pat it down so that it would smooth out and not be so obvious. Yang grinned to herself, before she blinked when she saw a kunai on the floor... stabbed into the floor.**

 **Cracks formed around the kunai when she stepped on the floor next to it.**

"Oh….shit." Yang said, ignoring the shout of "Language!" from Ruby.

 **The entire treehouse, being old, started to collapse underneath Yang, before the treehouse, several tree branches, and hundreds of leaves started to fall down on top of her when she slammed into the ground.**

 **Yang was buried underneath a pile of wood.**

 **Well this day just kept getting better.**

That cause rupture of laughter from most of the people in the room. The only one who isn't laughing is Yang, who is currently grumbling at lousy friends.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Yang grumbled, glaring at everyone. "Just wait until I finds something embarrassing about all of you." It will be fun to tease all of them back.

 **And that's the end. I hope this chapter lived up to all of your expectations. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	17. Reading Ch 17: Red

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are going to see what Ruby actually meant when she said, becoming one. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 17: Red

" **Chapter 17: Red…."** Ruby read.

 **Naruto flat out ran towards the edge of the cliff, with the red cloaked Ruby holding onto his back, arms and legs wrapped around him. They had managed to get to the edge of Patch very quickly, and were running right towards the edge of a large cliff that would no doubt spell doom for most people that tried to run off the edge of it. Ruby knew the reason why, of course, since she was a Patch native. Naruto was running fast, way faster than she could run without using her Speed Semblence, which was saying something.**

 **He was going even faster than a Bullhead could usually fly!**

Yang whistle. "That is pretty fast. And it doesn't look like he has tunnel vision either." Ruby pouted. Because of tunnel vision, she couldn't use her semblence to its full strength. Naruto so lucky.

 **She was enjoying the ride, and she enjoyed it when Naruto jumped off the edge of the cliff and the two she lost the feeling of gravity pulling her down for a moment. They were still sort of hovering, before gravity came back into play and pulled them down towards the water. Like the ninja he said he was, Naruto stood on top of the water when he landed, before he ran across the liquid surface.**

Ruby pouted even more, causing several others to look away from her at the cuteness of it. "My other is also lucky." That looks so much fun!

 **"This is so awesome!" Ruby shouted out as she climbed up onto Naruto's shoulders, and raised her hands in the air, her thighs and legs keeping her firmly planted on Naruto. At his angle, there was no way he could see up her skirt. Even if he could see up her skirt, she wore black tights for leggings. He would just see her tights, unlike other people who wore nothing like that underneath their skirts, Ruby did a LOT of jumping and flipping, so she needed some sort of protection against wondering eyes.**

"Yeah, I would beat the crap out of the guy who try to look under my sister's skirt." Yang said, cracking her knuckles. She actually did that once during Signal when Ruby was fighting against someone and when she jumped, she spotted one of them directly looking under her school. The detention she got was worth pounding this guy's ass.

 **"I know right! Thank you Closet Perv, and thank you Pervy Sage!" Naruto called out, since running on top of water was SO awesome. It was cooling, refreshing, and the breeze you got on the water was always a welcome gift from the world.**

"Closet perv and pervy sage?" Weiss asked with a raise eyebrow. Spirit pick up the remote and change the channel, showing Ebisu and Jiraiya.

"The one who Naruto refers as closest perv is the one with the glasses." Spirit said. "He's an elite jounin and he's called that because he despite trying to be professional, he shows some perverted tendencies. The one right is called pervy sage because he write a smut book called make out paradise and nearly always peep on woman, claiming it's research. The two of them were Naruto's teachers."

The girls look pretty furious when Spirit described Jiraiya. "How is that man Naruto's teacher?" Weiss asked incredulously. Spirit shrug.

"Despite being a major pervert, he's a good fighter." Spirit told them.

 **"I wish I could feel this more!" Ruby shouted out with a grin on her face, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.**

 **"You can feel more of it, I know a trick that will allow you to feel exactly what I feel." Naruto told her, and she leaned over and covered his vision with her happy and sparkling face.**

 **"Tell me, now." Ruby told him with shining eyes, and Naruto showed her a handsign.**

 **"I have a Combination Transformation, normally I use it with Toads, but it works like this. You make this handsign and come up with an image in your mind, and then I use my ability to transform both of us into one person." Naruto told her. The person making the handseal didn't even need chakra, because all they did was come up with the image and make the handseal. Naruto was the one that put chakra into both of their bodies, and then activated the technique itself.**

 **It a Jutsu that, when combined with somebody else who knew how to do it, could allow even a Non-Chakra user to use the transformation jutsu.**

' _Wait a minute….'_ Blake thought in her head, remembering Ruby's dialogue when she said 'Become one.' Is this what she meant….

 **It was called the Combination Transformation, and a very Advanced version of the Transformation. Naruto normally only used it with Gamabunta, but he could use it with Ruby to let her experience more of this feeling.**

 **"Combination... Transformation... Like a Fusion, of you and me?" Ruby asked as she tried to imagine what they would look like fused together for a moment. That sounded, really awesome actually, fusing with somebody.**

 **"Yep, and unlike the normal Transformation... one of us controls the body, while the other keeps focuses on the Transformation. So it lasts until you lose focus on keeping us transformed. Want to try it?" Naruto asked Ruby, and she nodded with an eager smile. They had yet to stop moving across the water, and Ruby wanted to be able to feel this with more. She wanted to feel what it was like to actually run on the water.**

 **Ruby copied Naruto's handseal, before he smiled up at her, as she smiled down at him.**

 **"Lets do this!" Ruby called out with a large grin on her face, and Naruto surged his chakra around them powerfully.**

 **"Combination Transformation!"**

 ***Poof***

 **A new single figure burst out of the smoke that appeared around the two forms of Naruto and Ruby. The figure, imagined by Ruby as the fusion of Naruto and herself, was different felt much different. It was like Ruby was in control of the body, but at the same time she couldn't actually move it. Naruto was doing the moving, while she was keeping focused on the form. She could feel everything that happened though.**

 **Their combined form was something special.**

"So that what she meant!" Blake shouted, startling everyone. "When Spirit gave us those hint. The other Ruby meant fusion when she said 'Became one'."

Everyone's eyes widen in realization and, in Ruby's, Blake's, Yang's, and Weiss's case, relief. "But what about other dialogue?" Weiss questioned. "Filled me up? Wild and amazing? Screaming for miles? Pretty big and super hard? Super fast, but so long? Wanting to be on top? Doing it in public?"

"Ruby is probably talking about his muscles." Blake answered her. "Also, you see the two still running super fast, so it's probably that as well. Ruby is on the top, keeping the jutsu active. As for the others, we'll have to read the chapters and see."

With that, Ruby read some more, with much more relief.

 **Ruby, feeling more comfy as a female, had chosen a female body as the one that they would turn into. Naruto didn't mind, he had invented the Sexy Jutsu, so no hard feelings over her picking a female form as their combined form.**

"The sexy jutsu?" Ren asked, turning to Spirit. "What's that?"

"It'll appear later in the story." Spirit told them.

 **They had bright blond hair, it was styled similar to Ruby's hair, but it flared out at the sides like Naruto's spiked mess. The blond hair had red tips to it, like living flames giving birth to amazing hair. Ruby had picked her own moon pale skin, but she hadn't been able to get rid of the whisker marks Naruto had. Instead she had only reduced the number of whisker marks by one, so two on each cheek. The figure stood at a height of 5'5", shorter than Naruto but taller than Ruby, and had a lean figure... with a modest chest and good hips.**

 **Ruby had flash-designed the clothes to be something that was like a combined version of their outfits.**

 **She had picked red, black, and orange as the main theme for the outfit, and wore a frilled black button up shirt. The frills were on the front, and colored in red, with more frills on the sleeves, also in red. She had given them orange skinny jeans, with a black stripe down each leg, with a red stripe inside of the black stripe. She had kept her boots, but she had changed the right lace color from red to orange.**

 **Ruby's cloak was over their shoulders, but the color had changed. It was now black, and had both a Red Rose as a symbol on it, and a Red Uzumaki swirl since she had seen it on Naruto's clothes and believe it to be his family symbol.**

 **Ruby's Weapon was on their back, in a holder. It was a black version of her Cresent Rose.**

"Wow." Yang said as she gaze on the combined Naruto and Ruby, along with the others. Makes her wonder if Naruto's child will look like that if he get together with Ruby.

Yang heart clench a bit at that and she shook her head. Okay, bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts.

Nora's eyes shined at that. "Ooh, maybe I can fuse with Naruto! It'll be so much fun with his chakra and my hammer!" Everyone chuckled at the hyperactive girl.

 **'Hmmm, been awhile since I fused like this... last time was with Bunta.' Naruto thought, and he heard a gasp in his mind. He could still hear Ruby's voice.**

 **"I can hear your thoughts, this is SO awesome!" Ruby shouted out, but not a word came out of their combined forms mouth. Naruto controlled the body, Ruby was a part of the mind and the soul. She could actually still control her own soul if she wanted to, and she did. Ruby activated her Semblence, something that Naruto didn't have, so he couldn't control for them.**

 **It changed though, their speed increased 10 fold easily, boosting them an amazing amount as they created a sonic boom with their running. Multi-colored rose petals came out of their cloak, they were one person at the moment.**

"That is so cool." Ruby said in awe. Now she wants to do that! Why can't she have a Naruto in her world? It's so unfair!

 **"Yep, right now we are a single person... I'm surprise you can use your Semblence, that means you can put up an aura barrier around us." Naruto told her, and when he spoke their combined form spoke with a slightly deeper, more seductive, version of Ruby's voice. Fusing with her had given this form their combined abilities. All of the Strength, Speed, and techniques of Naruto, with the aura and Semblence of Ruby, along with her muscle memory of how to control her weapon, and her knowledge on how to use it when she wanted to give it.**

 **It was like they had become a new person.**

"It's kinda like having a baby." Nora said innocently, causing Yang, Weiss, and Blake to scowl a little at the thought, though Yang's scowl is more a frown, while Ruby blush, knowing what the innuendo is for once.

Ren facepalm. "Nora, you need to watch you words." Sometimes Nora can be as bad as Ruby.

 **"We need to do this, a lot! This is so cool! I've never gone this fast before with my Semblence!" Ruby told him excitedly. She didn't have his natural speed, so when her Semblence enhanced their speed they were boosted so much more than when she used it on herself. She really needed to get faster on her own, with her base speed limit, so that she could go faster with her Semblence.**

 **The best part, she didn't need to focus on fighting.**

 **All she needed to go was keep the handseal up in their mind, and that wasn't that hard to do, and she would be able to put a lot of her mind of her... their Semblence. Right now, they were one person, so all of their abilities were shared abilities. Keeping up a Semblence took concentration, and now she could concentrate while Naruto did the fighting.**

Ruby cross her arms and have a very cute pout now. Now she really wants Naruto to be real in her world. It could be so much fun!

 **She would actually be sad when they undid the transformation.**

 **"So, this is what I feel when I run over water." Naruto told her, and he would let her decide when they undid the transformation. He was literally able to hold this for a long time, but Naruto's Shadow Clones still wouldn't have an aura, so they wouldn't have this Speed Semblence. He had the chakra, and the replinishing reserves, to literally hold this transformation for as long as Ruby wanted to hold it for.**

 **"Can we eat twice the number of strawberries and cookies together now that we fused?" Ruby asked with their combined mouth drolling, she mentioned to Naruto food, showing that he was hungry as well/**

 **Their combined stomach growled, and Naruto rubbed it.**

 **"Who knows, but lets find out." Naruto said as he jumped up, and Ruby let out a mental shout at how high they went.**

 **They literally jumped, his natural abilities and her Semblence working together, so high that they were higher than the tallest building in Vale.**

"Yang." Yang said in awe, confusing the others. When some of them figure out the pun she made, they facepalmed. It was Ruby, Weiss, and Blake who figured it out.

"God." Ruby said.

"Damnit." Blake said.

"Yang." Weiss finished, all of them in sync.

 **They actually landed** _ **on top**_ **of the highest building in Vale, and Naruto jumped them off of it and started to fall towards the ground. Ruby wasn't worried though, she could hear Naruto's thoughts, and he could hear her thoughts. At the moment, there was nothing between them that they could hide. An instant bond of trust was born, because at the moment there was no bad thoughts they could hide. They had literally become one person, something that was way more intimate than anything she had seen in those Sex-Ed classes at Signal Academy.**

' _Now I want to try it.'_ Yang, Blake, and Weiss thought in her head. Ruby, however, look at Spirit in curiosity.

"Can you let me feel what it likes?" Ruby asked. Spirit hummed for a bit, thinking it over.

"I can give you the memories of your other fusing with Naruto." Spirit told her. "You'll find out how your other feels and you gain those feelings as well." Ruby looks excited at that while the others look a bit nervous. If this happen, that means Ruby will be another competitor in the quest for Naruto's heart.

"Let's do it!" Ruby exclaimed, getting up from her seat. Spirit walk over to her, and with the touch of one finger, he transferred the memories to Ruby.

And Ruby now knows how her other feels like. The instant bond of trust was transferred to her now, and all of Naruto's thoughts are now in her memory. Her other is right, this really is more intimate than anything.

"W-Wow." Ruby said quietly, before sitting down. Her heart is beating rapidly with the feelings inside her while Spirit sat down. After a few minutes, Ruby pick up the book and kept reading.

 **Naruto touched their foot on the ground lightly, and with grace, before they were skating towards the ground, using his chakra to lightly stick them to the building as they slowed their descent.**

 **Naruto popped off the building, and landed them on the ground, shocking the people around them as he gave a light bow.**

 **"We need a combined name, we need one... We can be a Superhero!" Ruby told him, and Naruto thought about it for a moment, with Ruby hearing those thoughts.**

 **"Lets combine out names, I mean we combined, so why not... Naby? Ruto? Rubuto, no something more feminine... Ruko?" Naruto asked for Ruby's opinion, and she hummed in thought, her hum racing in his mind.**

 **"I like Ruko, but isn't that just my name with a Ko?" Ruby asked, as Naruto started to walk them towards some place that they could get a bite to eat.**

 **"** _ **Ru**_ **by and Na** _ **Ru**_ **to. We both had Ru in our name, and while in my language To is used for a boy's name, Ko is more used for female names. My female name would be Naruko, so Ruko. If we became a boy, Ruto." Naruto explained his naming idea to Ruby, who was excited, that sounded pretty cool when she thought about it.**

 **Ruko, the Sniper-Scythe wielding super hero!**

"That's sound awesome!" Ruby shouted, really jealous of her other. She wants to do the things she does, especially with the memories in her mind. She want to experience fusion in real life.

 ***Grrrrrrrrr***

 **"So Hungry." Naruto and Ruby said in unison, and their voices came out of Ruko's mouth. The longer they stayed combined together, the more insync they became with each other. Soon enough, they would be able to think and move as one, while maintaining the knowledge they are different people.**

The memories appeared in Ruby's head, much to her surprise. Seeing her surprise, Spirit answered her forming question. "The memories will keep appearing the more you read." Ruby smile got a bit bigger at that.

 **First food, then killing the Moby.**

"And that explains the fill me up dialogue." Blake said, figuring it out. "Let's get to the next chapter."

Yang look at Ruby nervously as she read. She can already see that Ruby will also fall for Naruto. She hope that Ruby won't be completely heartbroken when Naruto choose her.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	18. Reading Ch 18: Red

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. We'll have more hilarity of the red chapter before going to everyone's favorite chapter. Chapter 19, where Ruby give her sister and father heart attacks. Her innocence can kill somebody, that's for sure. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. There's a new story on my profile. It's called the Walking Dead: Rick/Beth Remake. I hope all of you, or at least some of you, will check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 18: Red

" **Chapter 18: Red…."** Ruby read, eager to read the next chapter.

 **"That was an awesome meal, so, did half go in my stomach, and half in yours?" Ruby asked as she and Naruto stayed in their combined form, she didn't want to stop it just yet, and walked towards the place that she had picked him up for the first time. It was the same place that the Moby had first appeared with the Sharp Eye, so it was best to start there in the search for them. Ruby had noticed that during he first part of the meal, she didn't get anything in her stomach at all.**

 **Then, after Naruto had his fill, it was like her stomach started to get fuller.**

"Okay, that's….kinda creepy." Yang said, a bit weirded out. "How does that even work?" She's asking a question that no one has the answer to.

 **"Don't know, maybe the stuff I can't eat goes into you." Naruto told her with a laid back attitude. Their arms behind their head as they walked.**

 **"Poo, that isn't fun." Ruby said, and he could feel her pouting. Her pout made him pout, and when he pouted their outside face had a pout on her face. Their combined expression showing a larger pout, but that ended when Naruto flicked them in the head. They both felt it in the same spot, to when he flicked them he was also flicking Ruby. "Ow..." Ruby commented, and Naruto smirked.**

 **"Food is only tasty in your mouth, who cares what food goes into what stomach?" Naruto questioned her, and the two of them jumped onto the top of a building.**

"Yeah, why would you care?" Yang asked, looking at her sister. The two Rubies are pretty much the same, so Yang asked her sister.

"Because I might have that ramen instead of cookies in my stomach." Ruby said with a pout, taking a bite out of her cookie.

 **Ruby was amazed at how easy it was for Naruto to so casually jump onto tall buildings, with no muscle straining and no pain to his legs. He didn't even have to use the recoil from a weapon to get the force needed to make the jump like she did.**

 **Oh yeah, she could jump from ground level to the top of a building with one go, but she needed to use her Cresent Rose's recoil to manage it.**

"He's a broken ninja." Jaune said, as if it's explain everything. Honestly, that is the only explanation he will accept so his head won't explode in confusion.

 **"I do, what if you got the cookies, and I got the ramen?" Ruby asked, with Naruto rolling their eyes. His reactions happened on their combined face after all.**

"See? Other me agrees with me!"

"That's because you two are exactly the same." Yang said with an eye roll. "Stop being bothered by that. You two won't know until you and Naruto separate and use the bathroom." Ruby scrunch up her face in disgust.

"Eww! Yang!"

"Stop talking about it if you think it's disgusting." Yang retorted while Weiss also look at her in disgust. Seriously, did that need to be said?

 **"I can't believe you are bothered by that. We won't know until we seperate and use the bathroom. I know it is disgusting, so stop talking about it!" Naruto called out to Ruby, because he could feel her disgust over the thought of going to the bathroom and actually checking it.**

Weiss stare at the screen and Yang blankly. "You two are too much alike." It's actually scary to think about. Well, at least Naruto isn't nearly as perverted as Yang is, and has a more caring, heroic heart.

 **Naruto didn't need to know that she never looked before flushing, that she got rid of everything without looking at it once.**

 **Most people did, but whatever.**

"Why do we do it anyway?" Nora asked randomly. Now that people think about, they're wondering the same question.

Ren shrug. "A habit or instinct, I guess."

 **"Spoilsport, so we... okay, we are here now. So what do we do?" Ruby asked when she noticed that they had arrived at the edge of the water, looking at the ocean in front of them.**

 **Silver and Blue eyes turned blood red, and the two whisker marks thicked on their cheeks.**

 **Ruby felt a flood of unbelievable power enter their body, and it was strange, she had no idea where the power came from.**

"Wow." Ruby breathed out, getting the memories from her other. The power feels incredible, almost demonic.

 **Naruto breathed in, and took a deep breath that filled their lungs.**

 **Then they roared, and unleashed a roar of unbelievable power. The power rocked the waves, and parted part of the water in front of them. The wind force spread out far and wide, and the nearest (empty) boat was completely shattered by the wind force of the roar. The waves were churned, and raised higher and higher. Several** _ **miles**_ **of water were affected, pushed far back by the roar.**

 **The VISIBLE shockwave that tore through the air formed two cones, and anything caught in the cones was destroyed as well.**

 **There were visible gusts of air, with wind force so powerful that it tore everything in it's path and pushed anything else out of the way. It shook the ground around them, and several people were forced to cover their ears... a lot of people. Faunus flat out collapsed to their knees holding their animal ears if they had them, those without weren't as affected by it. It affected everyone within a mile's ears, being that devastating and loud.**

"AAAAAH!" Blake screamed, holding her ear. The others are holding their ears as well at the volume of the noise. How is the TV being this loud?!

Spirit chuckle a little as he lower the volume of the TV and took off his ear plugs. Sometimes, he can be real sadistic.

 **When they stopped, the waves didn't stop churning themselves up.**

 **"There, that should have attracted every water Grimm in miles. If we need to, we will go out further than this and do it again." Naruto told Ruby, they shared a body sure, but it was nice to say the words out loud. He recieved nothing but shocked silence in return, and raised their eyebrow at that.**

 **"Do it again, I just thought of something hilarious... but do it slowly." Ruby told Naruto, and she started to think up some music to play in their head.**

Everyone gave Ruby a glare, causing her to shrink in her cloak. "It was the other me!" Ruby squeaked. The others held their glares for a couple of seconds breaking it off, making Ruby sigh in relief.

 **"Okay?" Naruto said as they jumped down onto the water.**

 _ **There is one they fear…**_

 **The form of Ruko breathed in deeply, to the point their chest expanded a large degree from it. It was a strange, an unreal sight of an expansion.**

 _ **In their tongue he is Dovahkiin…'**_

 **Naruto and Ruby's combined mouths opened up, showing sharp and large canines that would make somebody think them a faunus or a vampire. They jumped forward, and went higher and higher up into the air.**

 _ **Fus Ro DAH!**_

Yang look a bit surprise that Ruby is using one of her favorite songs. But didn't thought too much on it as she prepare herself for the roar, as did the others.

 **Naruto unleashed the same powerful roar from their lungs, with just as much force it was aimed directly at the water. The shockwave spread out more this time, going in every direction. Cars that were driving nearby were pushed over onto their sides, before flipped over completely. Boats were flipped over as well, and the waves appeared higher than ever as the visible shocks rippled for miles of water. The windstorm from earlier travelled through the air in all directions, while music played in their heads thanks to Ruby.**

 **They were floating because of the force of the roar.**

Luckily, everyone was prepared and had their ears plugged when Naruto roared again. "So we can check off 'screaming for miles' off the list." Blake said, getting nods all around.

 **When it stopped, the they landed and stood on top of calm water in the middle, which had been pushed down from the roar.**

 **"That... was... AWESOME!" Ruby screamed in their head. She wanted to do that again, and again, and again until their throat was sore. That was so powerful and amazing.**

"No!" Everyone shouted at once. They don't want their ears bleeding. Ruby pouted.

"Aww, but it looks so fun!"

"No means no Ruby!"

"Hmph, party poopers."

 **"I'ma a big bad wolf, don't make me blow your house down." Naruto said as they raised their hands up like a dog, and the two of them seemed to pant in unison. Then they were in sync, the movements were more fluid than normal.**

The memories are being transferred into Ruby, making her relationship with Naruto strengthen considerably. The memories she's getting from her other and Naruto, to an extent, is making it more and more amazing.

 **"Blow down a house, more like shatter it and destroy every part of it with a massive wind storm of AWESOME. You blew my mind with that!" Ruby complimented, nearly fangirling over how awesome it had felt for her to do that with him. It reminded her so much of the Fus Ro Dah videos that Yang liked to watch. It was an unrelenting force that would destroy nearly anything that crossed it's path!**

 **"It wasn't that great, but thanks... Looks like we have some company." Naruto spoke, and they looked up and saw that there was the Sharp Eye coming down towards them, or in their general direction. A smirk appeared on their face, and with Ruby's muscle memory and knowledge transfered to his muscles, Naruto undid Cresent Rose and it unfolded into a 7 foot tall scythe with a huge ass blade on it.**

"Oooh, the fight is about to start, the fight is about to start!" Ruby shouted childishly, jumping up and down her seat. Everyone chuckle at how childish she's being right now.

 **"Oooh, pretty bird... Lots of Moby." Ruby corrected herself when she saw a lot of black shadows moving across the water.**

 **"Good, I got a bone to pick with them." Naruto spoke as they ran towards them. Naruto clenched their free fist. The super strength granted via** _ **that**_ **power was amazing. He could go toe to toe with a giant snake, punching it through trees and holding it back with his body. He could take these things on, and with Ruby's aura he wouldn't hurt himself doing it. The two of them, working together, would be able to do this.**

Ruby smile wider as she watch her other and Naruto work together. With their skills combined together, they make an unstoppable team from the looks of it. And can make an unstoppable superhero.

 **They jumped up when a Moby came out of the water and opened it's mouth, showing a lot of teeth in it's mouth made of bone spikes.**

 **"Punch it in it's big fat face!" Ruby ordered him, and Naruto didn't need to be told twice. They moved, and with a solid punch they smashed their fist into the Moby. The Moby chaged direction in mid-air by force, and crash landed on top of another, smaller, Moby that had jumped out of the water as well. The two Moby crashed into the water with a splash, and the smaller Moby died. The back spikes of the larger Moby pierced it a great many times, and inflicted a large number of deep wounds.**

 **"Well aren't you a murder happy bundle of joy." Naruto muttered to Ruby, and together with their shared body they dropped onto the top of the Moby that had tried to get them and stabbed it right behind the mask. The wound was deep enough to hit the spine, and sever it. The grimm didn't die, but it would die very soon. Grimm didn't bleed out, but without the ability to move or do anything... and because they severed the spine in the neck, they were proven wrong when the Grimm started to smoke and turn to vapor.**

 **"Lets kill them all, how many in the herd?" Ruby asked, and Naruto looked around so that they could count.**

 **"I'm pretty sure it is a School or a Pod, I think Pod fits here. Seven... maybe nine?" Naruto questioned, since some could be deeper than what he had seen.**

 **They heard a the sound of a bird's dying call, before they saw that their back had slammed into and killed the Sharp Eye.**

"Birdy No!"

 **"Birdy no!" Ruby called out, hating having to kill the bird by accident. She wanted to kill it on purpose, not by accident.**

"Exactly!" Ruby agreed with her other. It's not fun if you kill a grimm by accident.

 **"This is for eating me you bastards!" Naruto shouted out as they went down towards the next one, and with a good slash they stabbed the Moby right in the eye to sink the blade in so deep it went right into the brain. They kicked off of the whale grimm and landed on top of the water, before they twirled the scythe around with one hand and waited for a grimm to make a move.**

 **Moby, not as smart as Goliath by far.**

 **They ducked underneath the water, and using Ruby's Semblence they swam extremely fast and pulled Cresent Rose down the front of the Moby, before they swam around it. The Moby started to slid apart, before it came undone and slid into two halfs. They continued to swim, even faster as they went towards the next Moby.**

"I can swim faster with my semblence?" Ruby said, blinking in surprise. "Huh, good to know." Maybe she might try that in a pool or something. It might be amazing to do. She'll need to be careful about the tunnel vision though.

 **Their hands formed a Shadow Clone next to them, before it started to motion over an outstretched hand.**

 **The Big Ball Rasengan, larger than the normal Rasengan. Naruto started to swim towards a Moby, with Ruby's mental eyes widening when she saw the yellow sphere growing closer to the whale.**

 **When it touched the Moby, it expanded to great sizes and created a shockwave while shooting like a rocket out of the water. The Moby exploded long before it shot off though, only part of the head and the tail remaing.**

"I want to learn that attack!" Ruby said childishly. She wanted to use it against so many Grimms.

 **"Do it again, do it again!" Ruby told Naruto. She wanted to learn that, the attack was so cool and powerful. She wanted to abuse it so bad against Grimm.**

"If you ever learn that, I might actually feel bad for the Grimms." Yang said. Her sister a very kill-happy girl, specifically with Grimms. KIlling humans, that's a no, but Grimms, that's a big yes.

 **The clone next to them helped him create another Big Ball Rasengan, and they swam towards two Moby coming right at them. This time, when they hit one, it blasted right through it and killed the one next to it. Ruby wanted to clap their hands, because she was having a blast right now.**

 **"Revenge... shit!?" Naruto shouted as they took water in their mouth, and rushed towards the surface. They burst from it, and a Moby followed after them. It started to put it's mouth around them, before they shoved a scythe into the roof of the mouth and pierced the brain with one fell swoop.**

 **Jumping out of the mouth, they saw another Moby coming towards them.**

 **"Huh?" Ruby said when she noticed something... weird happen.**

 **Did they just get the memories back from that clone from earlier, the one that had created the Big Ball Rasengan... the one that was just eaten and popped by the Moby?**

"Wait, he can get memories back from clones?" Pyrrha asked, shock at this information. "Those shadow clones are useful in more ways than one."

"Definitely." Yang said with a blush and a grin. When Blake and Weiss saw that, the two of them whack Yang right on the head.

"Keep your minds outta the gutter!" Blake and Weiss exclaimed with blushes as well. Ruby look at the three in confusion. What did they mean by that? What was Yang thinking?

 **Naruto didn't seem to notice, like he had a tunnel vision for battle, or he just wasn't aware of the fact he got back memories from his Shadow Clones.**

 **They landed on top of the Moby and grabbed onto the largest spike on it's back, before ripping it off and shoving it deep into the body of the grimm. It let out a wail of pain, before it stopped moving completely.**

 **One more left, and it paused for a moment.**

 **They were not filled wirh mercy, and rushed towards it. With a burst of Speed, they vanished and appeared on the other side of the grimm. A large cut went right down the center of it's back.**

 ***Poof***

 **The Jutsu came undone when Ruby accidently forgot to maintain it.**

"Awww." Ruby said with a pout. She wanted to see more of Ruto.

"Looks like the red arc is nearly done." Ren commented, making Ruby pout even more. She's been doing that a lot lately.

 **She blinked when she felt her own body again, and started to touch her face, chest, stomach. Naruto flipped her off his shoulders, and smirked when she splashed into the water.**

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, puffing her cheek in anger while everyone laughed. That wasn't funny.

 **She couldn't stand on top of water like he could, and when she grabbed his ankles to pull him under it didn't work.**

"No fair!"

 **"No fair!" Ruby shouted at Naruto, and he grinned, before he picked her up out of the water and carried her.**

Ruby felt her heart quicken as she saw Naruto carry her. When she was getting those memories, the bond of trust she had for him grew into a crush. A very strong crush, just like Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

Ruby's eyes widened before looking at Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Was that what they were fighting over? Because they all have feelings for Naruto?

Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, and Nora felt like facepalming all of a sudden.

 **"So... you think the cookies are in your stomach, or mine?" Naruto asked her, and Ruby put a lot of thought into it as she groped her stomach. She poked herself a few times, before she pouted at him.**

 **"I have no clue." She told him, and he laughed at her.**

 **"Okay then, just to make sure, why don't we get you some cookies?" Naruto asked her with a wink, and she grinned.**

 **Best. Day. Ever.**

"It really is!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist. "Especially since we've found out that I didn't have sex with Naruto!"

"A relief for us all Ruby." Yang said, with everyone else nodding their heads. Glad to see that innocent Ruby is still innocent.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to check out my Walking Dead fanfic. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	19. Reading Ch 19: Red

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they are going to be reading the most funniest chapter of all. Now, before you read, I want to tell you guys something.**

 **I posted out two stories if you didn't know already. One I already told you about already, the Walking Dead: Rick/Beth Remake. The other is another reading story, Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL, a Harry Potter x RWBY crossover. Please checks those stories out if you can.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 19: Red

" **Chapter 19: Red…."** Ruby read, getting everyone curious. This chapter is where the hints were dropped. They wonder who Ruby was talking to when she said all those things.

 **"So girls, did you two have a nice day today?" Taiyang asked his daughters, both of home had come home for dinner on time. He had noticed that Yang had spent most of the day buried underneath the collapsed old treehouse, having gotten pinned to the ground by a lot of wood that had left her unable to move thanks to the uncomfortable places that she had been pinned down at. It just wasn't a good day for her, and it was reflected on her face.**

Yang grunted as everyone laugh, remembering that scene. She is going to pay them back, she is sure of it.

 **"I don't want to talk about it." Yang muttered in an annoyed tone of voice, being pissy that she didn't get to spend the day doing what she wanted.**

 **"I would imagine that, seeing as you got pinned by wood." Taiyang teased his daughter, while Ruby was only playing around with her food, a sort of dazed look on her face.**

' _Oh no.'_ Weiss, Blake, and Yang thought, knowing that look. It the same look whenever you're thinking about your crush. And they have no doubt that Ruby is going to be their rival.

Great. The whole Team RWBY is going to fight for Naruto. That's just great.

 **Zwei was eating out of his doggy bowl, sitting at the table with them and looking around in interest.**

"You let your dog eat at the table with you?" Weiss asked incredulously.

 **Yes, their dog ate at the table with them.**

"That poor fourth wall." Yang said, shaking her head in pity. It must be taking a beating.

 **"Shut up Dad, just shut up... I really don't want to talk about it." Yang said with a twitch of her eye. She had him in her grasp, that piece of paper had where her hunk lived on it, and it got torn to shreds. She didn't even memorize which park it had been, just that it had been at a park.**

"Damn it!" Yang shouted, her eyes a bit red. The only advantage Yang had over the others, gone. Now she as annoyed as her other, since there are dozens of parks.

 **There were dozens of parks, but at least she knew Naruto was homeless.**

 **Well shit, her hunk was homeless, that was actually really sad for her to think about.**

Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby wince at that. They wonder if any of them could offer him a place to stay.

 **"How about you Ruby, did you have fun tonight. You only came back home minutes ago." Taiyang asked, and Ruby blinked, before she smiled at him.**

 **"Yeah, this guy I met-" Ruby started out, and Yang perked up at that... and Taiyang's eyes narrowed quite a bit when she mentioned that.**

 **"Guy?" Taiyang and Yang asked, harsh and curious voices about them as they asked it. Taiyang was overprotective, and Yang wanted to get teasing material.**

' _Oh no.'_ Was the thoughts of most of the people. This is gonna be either real tortuous or real funny for the group. Yang grin, knowing how overprotective her dad and how he will react to the sexual innuendos.

 **"Yeah, he was awesome... He made me feel really good when we became one." Ruby said to them, and both of them started to choke on simple air the second she said that. Even the dog was choking on his food, not sure how to take the fact one of his master's apparently lost her virginity to some guy she just met today.**

"No I didn't!" Ruby said with a massive blush. That not what she meant when she said become one. Weiss groan, Pyrrha blush a little, and the rest laugh at this.

 **"Bec... became one?" Yang asked with wide eyes.**

 **'My little girl...' Taiyang thought with horror as his eyes widened, and he placed his hands over his face to hide his anger and shame.**

"You'll be lucky if dad doesn't ground you for the next two years or decide not to let you become a huntress." Yang teased, getting Ruby's eyes to widen in horror at the prospect.

 **"He was so kind and gentle, and treated me super nice... He filled me up after too. I was so full that I didn't think I could take anymore." Ruby told them, and Taiyang yelped As if he had been physically slapped by Ruby. He was holding his heart, while Yang looked halfway between horrified and interested in hearing more.**

"You're interested in hearing this?!" Weiss shouted while the others laughed some more. She wouldn't want to hear about her own sister sex life.

 **'No, I do not want to hear this!' Taiyang thought as his eyes widened, and Zwei put his paws over his ears and folded them down.**

' _Agreed!'_ Weiss said, covering her own ears. The others are still having, and Blake and Pyrrha were blushing as the images come up in their heads.

 **"Filled you, you used... protection right?" Yang asked with an urgent tone to her voice, and Ruby shook her head.**

 **"Nope, it was so much more fun without protection... Just us really going at it, it was so wild and amazing." Ruby said as she remembered how it felt to fight while fused.**

"She is giving dad a heart attack!" Yang laughed out, holding her stomach. This is just too much.

 **"No..." Taiyang whimpered, having no power to stop it, it was like her words drained him of every fiber of strength in his body.**

 **It was like a trainwreck, he didn't want to see it... in this case hear it, but he was drawn to the information.**

 **"Wild?" Yang whispered in shock, not understanding what the hell was going on anymore.**

"Where was the innocent little sister I knew?"

"You what I mean when I say those things Yang!" Ruby can't believe her own sister and father would think she was having sex with someone.

 **"Yeah, we went super fast, but it lasted a long time... hours at least. I never wanted it to end, though I want to be bottom next time." Ruby said thoughtfully, since she wanted to be the one who controlled the body next time. She wondered if she could find Naruto, and get him to give up control of Ruko to her. That way she could experience the thrill of the fight.**

 **'My daughter is a sex fiend AND a top!?' Taiyang thought as his face scrunched up, having too many visuals that he didn't want to imagine forced upon his brain.**

Weiss banged on the table to get the images out of her head while Jaune hid his arousal. The others were still laughing at this, even Ren is chuckling.

 **Yang shot milk from her nose that she had been trying to drink, and looked at Ruby in shock.**

 **"YOU were on top?" Yang asked with surprise. She would have thought her virgin cherry of a sister would have been bottom, but not the top. Even more of a surprise, she wanted to go again and be the bottom next time.**

Ruby blush heavily, now knowing what Yang was implying. "Bad mind, bad mind! Stop thinking perverted stuff!" Ruby shouted, hitting her head several times. She want those images out damn it!

 **"Well, yeah, I didn't want to get wet. You should have seen it, people could hear our screaming for miles." Ruby said with a small blush on her face. She was sure that somebody was pissed at her and Naruto, or rather Ruko, for causing so much property damage with those roars. She was also really sure that everyone for miles had heard their super loud and destructive roars.**

"I think faunus around the world are angry at you." Blake pointed out with a glare, though the effect was ruin with the blush still on her cheek with the imagery still in her head.

 **'She is a screamer!?... She made HIM scream too!?' Taiyang and Yang screamed in their minds, shocked that apparently Ruby was SO good at sex that she was making a man scream her name so loud, that he was heard all around.**

 **That was more shocking than her being a screamer.**

' _Why won't this stop?!'_ Weiss cried mentally in her head. And why are the others laughing at this?! This wasn't funny damnit!

"Maybe I should do sexual innuendos!" Nora laughed out, getting Ren to pale a bit.

"Please don't Nora."

 **"I've never felt so good in my life, like my every muscle was screaming in joy." Ruby continued, even though some people just wanted her to shut up, but didn't have the strength to say it yet. Ruby was talking about how good it felt for her to be fused with somebody stronger than her, and get to share in that strength. To use such amazing strength while fighting, like it was her own strength.**

 **'Holy... She got MIND blowing orgasms?' Yang thought with her jaw dropped, and she cleared her throat. "So... how big was he exactly?" Yang asked, not remembering who else was in the room.**

"You actually forget our father was here?!" Ruby shouted in shock while Yang rub her head sheepishly.

"Whoops?"

 **"Yang!?" Taiyang shouted out.**

 **"Huh... pretty big, and he was super hard... I would say about this big." Ruby said, and she moved her hands a pretty large distance apart. Naruto had pretty well developed muscles, his shoulders and chest were pretty well formed. She had been sitting on them, and she could tell a person it was like warm, fleshy steel.**

 **Taiyang choked on air again.**

 **That was a MONSTER cock!?**

"Jesus Ruby, you're giving dad and my other a heart attack!" Yang wheezed out, making ruby pout and cross her arms. It's not her fault they took it the wrong way.

 **Yang choked too, thinking the exact same thing as her father at that. Sure, like any girl she imagined what it would be like for a big one.**

 **When Yang pictured a big one, she pictured somewhere between 6 and 7.5 inches or something. Normal, but on the upper end of the scale. She didn't picture something that was a huge fucking, pussy** _ **ripping**_ **, stomach gouging, monster of a dick that could rip a person in half and literally kill them without even trying.**

 **What Ruby had shown them was unreal, didn't exact, or if it did NO woman would find it attractive unless they were the sluttiest of sluts.**

"I'm not a slut!" Ruby cried out in protest. She can't believe that Yang and dad are taking this the wrong way. A very wrong way.

 **"What the fuck Ruby!?" Yang shouted out, shocking the girl, who leaned back.**

 **"What, you asked, but it was really comforting riding it. Like I was safe and sound, like nothing would hurt me." Ruby told them, and the two looked at each other in horror and whispered the words "riding it" to each other.**

 **What didn't they know about Ruby?**

 **"This guy, what... Did he... force you to do anything?" Taiyang asked with a darker tone to his voice, and Ruby shook her head.**

That causes flicker of anger to appear in Team RWBY's eyes. Naruto trying to force a girl into sex is like saying Yang stop doing puns for good. Impossible.

 **"Nope, I brought it up... well I mentioned something about it, and then he explained it to me. Then I wanted to try it, and I'm glad I did... Being one with him, was amazing... Ooooooh, my cheeks are red remembering it!" Ruby gushed as she shook her whole body side to side, giggling as she did so. The strength she remembered, slaying large sea grimm like it was nothing.**

"Your innocence can kill a person." Blake said dully. Honestly, it could. Either that puppy eye pout or the innuendos she unknowingly say, it could kill a person.

 **"Ruby... He filled you, was this a safe day for you?" Yang asked, because she didn't want her sister getting pregnant with some unknown man's child.**

 **"Not really, but I knew it wasn't a safe day." Ruby said, and it had not been safe. She had nearly been stabbed to death, and had been planning on fighting huge grimm with the chances of death as well.**

 **There was nobody she knew other than Naruto who considered that a safe day.**

 **"Ruby, do you think something might have... happened inside of you?" Taiyang asked, hoping that Ruby hadn't done this on purpose to get pregnant.**

 **"Of course something happened in me, I might get addicted to this feeling... I want to do it again with him, and next time I want to try doing stuff in public, where everyone can see us." Ruby spoke with the largest, most outgoing of grins that the two family members had ever seen on her before.**

"And here's the major freak out." Yang said, joining the others in the laughing. Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune has the biggest blushes of all blushes while Weiss's head is throbbing in pain. God damnit Ruby.

 **Their jaws dropped, and they looked at her like she was an alien for a moment.**

 **"Oh my god, what is wrong with you?" Yang asked, honestly wanting to know if he sister had always been this** _ **slut**_ **that she was seeing. Yang flirt with people, she really did, but she had limits to what she did. She would never propose public sex so that people could see them, if she ever had sex, no matter how kinky it was, she didn't actually want people watching her.**

 **Sex was still an act of love to her.**

"Really?" Weiss looked surprise at this, something that irked Yang. "Huh, I would never have known."

"Oh shut up Snow White." Yang bit back, getting Weiss to glower at her. She hate that name, she really did.

 **"Summer, something is wrong with our baby girl." Taiyang whispered to himself, actually crying at this point in time.**

 **"Hey!? Nothing is wrong with me! I mean, sure we might need an awesome latex suit and mask, maybe in red and orange, but nothing is wrong with me!?" Ruby shouted out at them, because there was nothing wrong with wanting to be a superhero when you were super strong.**

 **"Oh god!?" Taiyang shouted in despair, and Yang gave Ruby a dark look.**

"How is that a sexual innuendo?!" Ruby shouted, making everyone facepalm. Guess she never heard of a dominatrix.

 **"Serious Ruby, I don't want to hear abour your damn sex anymore, just stop." Yang told her sister with her face growing darker.**

…

 **"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked, completely ignorant to what they had been referring to. She thought about it for a moment, before her face turned bright red and she looked at them with wide eyes. "EW! Gross! What is wrong with you two!? I wasn't talking about SEX! I was talking about fusion!" Ruby screamed out in shock when she realized how they had been taking what she was saying.**

"And the truth has been revealed." Yang announced while Weiss sigh in relief. She's glad that it was over.

 **"Eh!?" Taiyang and Yang asked without understanding.**

 **"Fusion, me and this guy** _ **fused**_ **together to form ONE person. We were super powerful, and had a really strong shout attack thing. My Speed Semblence was even faster than normal, and we were fighting these big grimm. Before we fused, I was sitting on his SHOULDERS, and they were hard from training. He was really tone muscled, and his back was broad and manly... I was filled with** _ **food**_ **. He treated me to a meal." Ruby explained to them with a pouty glare on her burning red face. The nerve of them, assuming that she was some easy girl. She had no interest in sex, only in fighting grimm and saving the day.**

Ruby also glare at her team, knowing that they were doubting her when they saw the hints and she said that she would never do that. Blake, Weiss, and Yang rub their heads sheepishly at that. They should've known.

 **"So... you don't like, like him either right?" Taiyang asked with hope in his voice.**

 **"Nope, I do. He is the first guy I have ever liked this way, my first crush and all that. I'm sure he has somebody though, great guys like that are always taken." Ruby said nonchalantly, like it didn't really matter.**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang look at her incredulity. "You really would brush off your first crush just like that?" Weiss asked in disbelief. She would never do that.

"Well, yeah. What's the big deal?" Ruby asked them. It's not like she has a chance at dating Naruto. With Yang, Blake, and Weiss crushing on him, she doesn't think she has a chance with the competition.

 **He was strong, handsome, and so kind that she would be shocked in any stupid girl hadn't already asked him out by this point, or accepted his advances.**

 **Even if he wasn't taken, she was two hole years younger than him.**

 **What would he want with a younger girl like her?**

Yang felt her heart go out for her sister. She wants to encourage, but at the same time, her sister is crushing on the same guy she was. She didn't know whether to support her or let her think that.

Luckily, or unluckily, Spirit chose for her. "It's only a two year age difference Ruby, so you still have a chance. Not only that, but you're as close to him as the girls, so don't give up that easily." ' _And you got a bigger chance than all of them combine.'_ Spirit thought in his head, knowing what happens in the story. Out of all them, Ruby is the closest to Naruto due to their similar personality and pure hearts.

…

 **"So... fusion?" Yang asked with a curious glance at her sister, while their father was still calming his wildly beating heart.**

 **"Yeah, he did something, we poofed, and then he were one. I was top, keeping the fusion thing under control and I designed the body... and he was bottom, he gave his energy for it, and he controlled the body." Ruby explained to Yang, who nodded, before she looked at Ruby with a sheepish smile.**

 **"Sorry for calling you a slut." Yang apologized, and Ruby glared at her.**

 **"You never called me a slut." Ruby reminded her, and Yang thought about it.**

 **"Well I was thinking it, sorry for thinking it-ow!?" Yang yelped when she was slapped by the younger girl, who gave her a hard look.**

WHAP. WHAP. WHAP.

"Oww!" Blake, Yang, and Weiss shouted in pain, holding their cheeks. Ruby glare at them all with her arms cross.

"That was for thinking I was going to be a slut." Ruby said to them, making them sheepish. Okay, they deserve that.

…

 **"Forgiven." Ruby told her as she sighed and looked out the window.**

 **She wondered where Naruto waa going next?**

"We all wonder that two." Blake said, getting nods from everyone. "But I think we're gonna find out in the next chapter." Ruby turn to the next page, eager to see what's happening with Naruto.

She will lose that eagerness when she finds out the bad news in that chapter.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you like this chapter and it's funny enough. Honestly, it's hard to see how everyone would react to this. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	20. Reading Ch 20: Red

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On here, the girls are going to be reading about what happened to Naruto's village, as well as the elemental country itself. It's gonna be a bit sad at the last part of the chapter. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

Reading Ch 20: Red

" **Reading Ch 20: Red…."** Ruby read eagerly, wondering what's Naruto is up to.

 **"Uuuuuh, what a stressful few weeks. Junior, hit me up with something hot to pick me up." Naruto spoke with a groan as he looked at Junior fixing him up a drink, one that he surely needed at the girls he had been dealing with. First he had dealt with the blond girl Yang, then he had to capture and trust in the black haired criminal Blake, after that he saved the white haired princess Weiss, with the red haired Ruby being the person he fused with.**

 **YBWR... if he went in reverse over from least stressful to most stressful, Naruto would have to say that the girls were RWBY.**

"He met the whole team and capture all of their hearts without knowing it." Ren said with a chuckle while the team blush.

 **Ruby had been no stress to him at all, a nice girl. Weiss, while she had been annoying, was not overly stressful for him to deal with. He had experience dealing with her type of girl. Blake, while a criminal whose ass he had handed to her, hadn't been the most stressful to him. Yang had been the biggest stress on him by far, being the person who had nearly gotten them killed via her temper tantrum collapsing a rotted building.**

"Hehehe…." Yang chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Maybe she overreacted a bit, but can you blame her at that time?

 **Funny, their aura colors matched their color schemes.**

 **Junior was looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, the boy had yet to ask him about any tips yet, which was weird for him. Normally he was all about tips and clues to finding his way home, but right now he seemed more concerned about forgetting something.**

 **"Want to talk about it?" Junior asked out of obligation to his meal ticket. The hot blond who attracted paying customers to him.**

 **"Women, I'll never get them... How do they work?" Naruto asked with a groan, and Junior made a noise of understanding.**

' _I don't get them either.'_ Jaune thought with a groan. Seems like that's one of the things he have in common with Naruto.

 **"I don't know that one either. Women are too much of a hassle to keep around for long. What you need to remember is this. So long as you don't knock her up, you can dump her at any time... Bang her and run." Junior gave Naruto the advice that he himself always followed.**

All of the women's eyes flash in anger and glare at Junior while the guys facepalmed. Guys who follow that advice are either jerks or dead.

"Naruto isn't going to follow that advice." Blake said, as if it's the matter of fact, which it is. Naruto is too kind and too pure hearted to do something like that.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, because Junior** _ **sounded**_ **wise at that moment, but his advice had been worth what amounted so shit.**

"See?"

"No one disagreed Blake."

 **"Any girl who heard you say that would kick your ass." Naruto told the grown ass man, who didn't seem to realize he was in trouble.**

"Maybe we should do it after we get out of here."

"Maybe rip off his beard first."

"Then crush his balls."

"Break his legs."

Ren and Jaune kept away from the girls, in fear that their killing intent will be unleashed on them.

 **"Women, men, they are all the same. They just want something to fuck and hold onto at night. Do yourself a favor, stay single and mingle." Junior gave Naruto some more of his expert advice. The longer Naruto stayed single, the more money he was worth to Junior, because more women would come to his club. More women, equalled more men who wanted to tap the asses of those women. Naruto brought women, and women brought men, and those men brought more money.**

 **He would be rolling in money thanks to Naruto and his obliviousness.**

"Definitely gonna pay him a visit." Yang said, cracking her knuckles with a evil grin. Her team grin evilly with her as well, wanting to give Junior a piece of their mind.

Somewhere in Remnant, Junior felt a chill go down his spine.

 **"Classy Pervy Bartender, classy." Naruto told the man with a twitching eyebrow. He couldn't believe how he was always surrounded by morons or people with no common snse about what to say in these situations.**

"Who are the others that don't know what to say in these situations?" Blake asked Spirit in curiosity.

Spirit tap his chin in thought. "A lazy boy who say that women is troublesome, a man who reads porn in public, and a person who makes the porn are one of the few I can list right off the bat." Most of the girls scowled at the last two.

 **"That explains why no women want you." Naruto told the man, who coughed into his hand, cheeks red.**

"It really does." Weiss said with a nod. People like Junior don't have girlfriends unless they are very dumb.

 **"It's mutual." Junior said, with Naruto giving him a raised eyebrow.**

 **"No, it really isn't. Mutual means you don't want them either, like popping a boner at the memory of Yang." Naruto mentioned with a raised eyebrow. Junior looked away, and Naruto scoffed at him.**

"Point to Naruto on that one." Yang said with a grin while the others look at her in shock.

"You're not bothered that Junior….reacted to seeing you?" Weiss asked, not wanting to say what Naruto said.

Yang shrug. "I know how I dress does to people and I welcome it. There are only a handful of people I don't want imagining me naked." Yang shivered when she thought of Professor Port.

 **"She is too young for me, I like my women mature and drunk." Junior spouted off, with Naruto snorting. He liked his women drunk, because those were the only women that would have sex with him. The ones that were too drunk to realize that he was an asshole, and would often regret anything that they did.**

"This is why I don't drink that often." Weiss said, with Pyrrha, Blake, and Ruby agreeing. The youngest, meanwhile, is cherry red at how Naruto and Junior is easily talking about sex.

 **"By mature, do you mean big breasted bimbo blondes?" Naruto asked him, and he turned away from Naruto.**

 **Naruto scored a point for him, and an extra point for making four words that start with B go in a row.**

"Agreed." Yang said with a nod.

 **"Of course not, what about you. I hear you have been running around with the ladies, leaving them charmed." Junior spoke, because he heard a lot of rumors about a whisker marked blond stealing all of the good girls.**

"Where is Junior hearing all of this anyway?"

"Probably when we were talking at A Simple Wok." Blake guessed. "Or maybe during different time intervals."

 **"F-you, I don't charm women. Heck, I bet they are glad I'm gone. Left Yang with unfinished mommy issues. Stuck Blake with my bill. Didn't say goodbye to Weiss... Okay, Ruby might not hate me." Naruto admitted to himself, while Junior raised an eyebrow at him.**

That cause several facepalm from most of the group, especially the ones from Team RWBY. Seriously, how dense is this guy? And how bad did those villagers mess him up to think like that?

 **"Pyrrha Nikos, four time winner of a tournament, what did you do to her? My sources tell me you talked to her." Junior spoke as he placed a drink in front of Naruto, who looked at it, before he raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Pyrrha Whokos? I have no clue who that is. Seems familiar though." Naruto said, he was better with faces, not names. This Pyrrha girl seemed familiar to him, but for the life of him he had no idea who she was in his memory.**

"...He doesn't remember meeting Pyrrha." Weiss said blankly, wondering how Naruto forgot the girl. "How can you forget someone like her?"

"He had a lot of stuff on his mind that day." Pyrrha defended Naruto, a bit glad that he didn't remember her. You can forget a person's name if you think they are average, and Naruto seems to think that.

 **"Seriously, you don't know who she is... the Untouchable Girl... the Invincible Girl? Those names ring a bell?" Junior asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow, showing those names did not really ring a bell in his head.**

 **"Sounds lame, being invincible is stupid. What is life without challenges?" Naruto asked as he finished off his drink in a few large gulps.**

"I agree." Pyrrha said with a nod. It's a bit boring when she's not challenged by other fighters. Naruto can understand that.

 **"Easy, simple, and not challenging? Challenges just make things harder than they have to be. I like my life like I like my women-" Junior started, before Naruto smirked at him.**

 **"Blond, stupid, drunk, and with huge dicks between their legs." Naruto stated, with Junior nodding to him.**

Everyone blinked. Then blink again. Then several reactions were made by Naruto's statement.

Yang and Nora laughed loudly, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby has major blushes, especially Ruby, and Jaune and Ren turn green in disgust. "Oh, that was a nice one whiskers!"

"It was disgusting!" Weiss disagreed.

 **"Yes, blond, stupid, drunk, and with huge diiiiii... damnit, you little jackass." Junior told Naruto when he realized that he had just been insulted, called gay in his own bar. Naruto grinned widely at him, because he had almost managed to get Junior to call himself gay. Naruto stood up, put some lien on the counter, before he raised his hands up.**

 **"Hey, who am I to question what you like? I mean, sure I understand the futanari fetish, kind of hot when you see two girls going at it, and one has man parts... but I think you should keep your fetish to yourself ya know." Naruto commented in an upbeat voice.**

"Does that even exist?" Ruby squeaked out in embarrassment. While she likes this story, it's tainting her virgin ears. Very badly.

For once, she is glad Yang doesn't decide to tell her stuff.

 **He enjoyed messing with Junior, he really did, so he started to walk out of the club with a skip in his step, amused that he had gotten another over on the guy. He was just happy to have some fun to pick himself up after the weeks he had, had lately.**

 **Seriously, everything was so smooth before he met Yang... other than the volcano incident that had happened.**

 **Fuck that volcano.**

"He really hold a grudge over that volcano does he?" Blake commented.

"Duh! I would too in his shoes!" Nora said, understanding Naruto's grudge on it.

 **Naruto walked up the steps of the club, before the automatic doors opened up for him and he walked out of the club. The music they were playing tonight wasn't that great anyway, he was sure that the DJ was having an off night. Naruto jumped onto the nearest roof, before he started to roof hop and thought about the experiences he had, had lately. Yang was fun, Blake was kind of emotional, Weiss was a sour one, and Ruby was a sweet experience.**

Yang and Ruby smile at the compliment, Blake was neutral since it was true, and Weiss frown, but she does admit to herself that he couldn't blame him for thinking that with how she treated him before the save.

 **Naruto could see his home, the park, closing in quickly, before he jumped onto a water fountain and landed, standing on the water.**

 **He walked off the water, before he jumped into a spot that was hidden well behind the hedges. Naruto saw his tent, which his clone had set up for him ahead of time, all ready for him to enter. Naruto lowered his head, before he walked into the tent, and he could see some of his tings scattered around. Naruto laid down on a sleeping bag, before he turned onto his side and saw a picture of him as a kid with his teammates. He had to get it reframed, since the frame hadn't appeared with him when he came to this world, but it was one of the things he got to treasure.**

"Aw, little Naruto looks so cute." Yang cooed, with all the girls agreeing and cooing at the site of the little Naruto. Jaune frown and crossed his arm, grumbling. That guy gets all the luck.

 **Naruto had his other, also old, jacket hanging on the side of the tent.**

 **He really treasured his jackets, they were parts of his life, important parts that meant a lot to him. They reminded him of home, and he missed his home a lot.**

"My other will be sad when he goes back home." Ruby said sadly. Yang, Blake, and Weiss also feel the same way as Ruby, also wondering if their others are going to meet Naruto again.

 **Naruto sat back up, before he bit his thumb and started to go through a few handseals.**

 **"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto said as he placed his bloody hand on the ground in front of him, and black markings spread out. There was a small puff of smoke, before the sound of coughing could be heard. Naruto had summoned the toad that had warned him against trying to get back home. Naruto had accidently summoned him the first time, but this time he was summoning him on purpose.**

 **Pa toad, Fukasaku.**

 **He was a small toad, around 9 inches to a foot tall, and was colored green. He was a littlw wrinkled, and had a beard underneath his chin, and hair on the sides of his head. He had a somber look in his yellow eyes, and was wearing a brown cloak. He looked surprised to be summoned, but was giving Naruto a sadder look when he realized who had summoned him.**

"A toad….with a beard and clothes." Blake said blankly, wondering how messed up Naruto's world is compared to theirs.

 **"Naruto-chan... how have ya been?" Fukasaku asked Naruto, and the boy looked at him with a tilted head.**

"And it talks."

"By now, stuff like this don't surprise us when reading." Pyrrha said, taking a drink of soda. The others nodded in agreement.

 **"Well, don't sound excited to see me or anything. So what has been going on with the village?" Naruto asked him, since the toads had a portal that would allow small toads to enter the village, he had to know about it.**

 **"Destroyed." Fukasaku said, and Naruto went silent.**

"...W-What?" Ruby asked in a small voice, wondering if she read it right. Everyone is shell shocked as well at the news.

"Is that toad serious?" Yang asked, stunned by all belief.

 **".. You can't be serious." Naruto spoke, his tone stern and serious. Fukasaku nodded his head, and gave Naruto a serious look.**

 **"Dead serious, Jiraiya-chan died to the leader of the Akatsuki nearly a year and a half ago... then he attacked the village and destroyed it." Fukasaku said to Naruto, not hiding a single detail. Naruto's eyes widened and he was forced onto his butt as his hand went to cover half of his face, wide eyed.**

"Oh god….." Blake gasped, holding her mouth in shock. Tears started forming in her eyes, along with several others.

 **"Where... are there any survivors?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice, even a small ray of hope right now would be okay with him.**

' _Please let there be survivor.'_ Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake thought at once. They want Naruto to have some kind of hope.

 **"Any survivors were killed in the war... With the Leaf village weakened, the Stone attacked, and the battle attracted the Mist and Cloud... The Sand tried to help, but the entire thing became the Fourth Shinobi War... there are no more Hidden Villages... Pain has destroyed them all after the war." Fukasaku said, and Naruto grapped his chest, his heart beating painfully in his chest.**

 **Impossible.**

 **Everyone... dead?**

"That poor boy." Pyrrha whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. To hear that your whole home, everyone you once knew and form a bond with, dead while you were gone….she doesn't think she could imagine something like that happening.

 **Naruto felt numb, like everything he was hoping and dreaming form came crashing down all around him. He had no home, all his friends, the people he considered family... dead. No shinobi system to return to, no reason to return home. Naruto curled up into himself, and Fukasaku placed a webbed hand on Naruto's back as the tears started to flow out of his eyes against his will.**

 **He had nothing now.**

 **No friends, no family, no home... no reason to fight for. He didn't have a dream to strive for anymore. He had nothing.**

Ruby, no matter how hard she try to hold back, was crying for her crush. She curl up into a ball and is soaking up her leggings at the amount of tears she's pouring.

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha are pouring out more tears than they did at chapter two. Yang has her hands clench into her fist, trying not to lose more control of her emotions, Blake is breathing slowly to keep herself from crying more, and Weiss bit her lip so she would sob.

Jaune felt very sick at the moment, trying to imagine how it would feel to lose everything. And Ren's and Spirit's mood grew somber, feeling a high amount of sympathy for the last shinobi in this book.

 **"We have been waiting for you to summon us... We fear that one day the Akatsuki may attempt to come to this world. They are still searching for you. You are the very last Jinchuriki they need." Fukasaku informed Naruto, who could hear him, but the words didn't fully register to him at the moment.**

' _I'm going to kill those motherfuckers when they come!'_ Yang thought fiercely in her head, clenching her fist even more tightly.

' _They will not harm Naruto if I have to say anything to say about.'_ Blake thought, unleashing a generous amount of killing intent.

' _They will need to face me if they want to capture him.'_ Weiss thought, her eyes turning icy cold.

' _No way other me will just stand back and let Naruto get captured!'_ Ruby thought with fire in her eyes. All the girls have no doubt that their others will help Naruto with the time come.

 **"... I need some time." Naruto told Fukasaku, and the toad nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.**

 **Naruto collapsed onto his back, before he covered his eyes with his sleeve.**

 **He didn't want to cry, he really didn't.**

 **The tears refused to stop.**

"Can we….can we take a break?" Ruby asked, tears still pouring out in her eyes. Spirit nodded to her, knowing that all of them need time to compose themselves.

Ruby put the book down before curling back up into a ball, sobbing her eyes out. While a part of her wanted Naruto to stay at Remnant, a bigger part was hoping that Naruto finds his home, reunite with his friends, and achieve his dream. Now, he has no home, no friends, no family, and no goal. It's a life she can't imagine anybody living.

Weiss remembered what Port said about her getting everything. Although she doesn't literally get everything, she has more than Naruto does. He didn't had parents at birth, no friends until he got older, and when he finally manage to gain some friends, he lost them, along with his goals. She gets everything while he loses everything. The thought just made her let out one sob.

Blake felt both guilty and heavily sadden. Naruto has suffered more than any other faunus out there, and the fact that she thought that no one could suffer more than a faunus could made her flinch. Clearly, seeing Naruto right now proves how wrong she really is.

Now Yang really want punch something. Whoever complains about how hard their own lives was will have their balls ripped off or if it's a lady complaining, teeth punched out. She doubt there is anyone in Remnant that is suffering more than Naruto is. And she knows without a doubt that no one in here has suffered like Naruto did.

But the girls found one good thing about. Naruto have a reason stay at remnant and he might join beacon. But the thought of that making them happy made them feel guilty, if they haven't been already.

 **And that's the end. I hope I conveyed the heartbreak as best I could. Review, favorite, and follow this, and I will see you guys later.**


	21. Reading Ch 21: The Dream Arc

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers will begin the dream arc, starting with Yang. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 21: The Dream Arc

It took everyone a while, but after they settled down, everyone went back to reading the book, with Yang getting the book. " **Chapter 21: The Dream Arc…."**

 **"Uuuuuuh, where am I?" Yang asked herself with a groan as she touched a hand to her aching head. She felt like something had slammed into her with the force of a train, strangely enough, and she was not happy with that. The last thing she remembered was laying down in her bed to go to sleep after the shocking dinner she had, had with her family. Damn, she was still reeling after she had thought Ruby was a dumb slut that wanted nothing more than to be filled with cock.**

 **It was strange, seeing a person who was by no definition a slut, be portrayed as a skank that wanted a fat cock.**

Ruby glare at her sister, who raise her hand up in surrender. "I said I was sorry! What do you want, flowers? Or cookies?"

"I want them double, not triple, chocolate chip!"

"Okay!" Yang said, a bit frightened at the glare. It's nearly as frightening when she ate Ruby's cookies one time.

 **She was in a forest, a big forest, with a lot of thick trees. The branches were rather creepy for her, and strangely enough her stomach was growling. It was later at night, and she... Yang looked down at herself before she yelped in shock.**

 **These were not her clothes.**

 **She was wearing a maiden's white dress, with an orange apron on over it. Her hair was done in braids, and she had a rag over the top of her head. She was dressed like she had just come out of children's story book. She covered herself, her butt was practically showing in this dress, the skirt was so damn unreasonably short. She hated skirts, she prefered a longer dress if she had to wear one. She was dressed like Slutty Goldilocks and the 3 Hair Bears.**

"And now that story is ruin for me thanks to your appearance." Weiss groan, getting a offended look from Yang.

"Hey!" Yang cried out in offense. "It doesn't ruin it! I bet it's makes it even better than the original!" Weiss merely groan, not wanting to look at the TV.

 **Yang started to realize what was happening, and slowly relaxed herself.**

 **She was dreaming.**

 **A twig came off of a branch and hit her in the head, causing her to wince in pain.**

 **"A really freaking weird dream, feeling pain." Yang muttered to herself, and she saw that on the ground there was a road for her to follow. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a small person walking along the path. No, it wasn't a person, it was weirder than that.**

 **It was a toad.**

 **This toad was made of pure gold, and it had the brightest of blue eyes as it looked back at her. The toad hopped up towards her, and she caught it gently in her hands. The toad had three slash marks on each side of it's face, and it had a spiral spot on it's back. It was covered in spiral spots, and it was sad looking.**

"What the heck kind of dream is this?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. What on earth did her other ate or drink at that time?

 ***Croak***

 **"Even your croak sounds WOAH!" Yang shouted out when the toad pushed off of her hands, smacked her in the face, before landing on the ground.**

Yang felt her left eye twitch. She is going to turn that frog into frog legs.

 **She saw the toad hopping away from her, and twitching she started to run after it. "Hey, I am going to turn you into frog legs!" Yang shouted, but the frog kept getting further away from her.**

"Catch it other me!" Yang shouted in anger. You do not mess with her face and expect to get away from it.

 **This was a dream, so Yang thought about her motorcycle Bumblebee. She thought of the sleek yellow, orange, and black design it had. The crotch rocket, the machine of power that made her cooler than she already was... no, even** _ **hotter**_ **than she already was.**

Blake stare at her partner blankly before turning to Ruby. "How obsess is she with that motorcycle?"

"She sometimes kiss it goodnight when she thinks no one is looking." Ruby admitted, getting a shock and betrayal look from her older sister.

 **She looked next to her, only to pout when she wasn't able to make it appear.**

 **"Sorry, but you aren't the one in control of this dream." A voice said from behind her, and she shouted in shock and jerked all the way around.**

 **Nobody was there.**

 **"Huh?" Yang asked as she looked around, only to hear a noise from lower than her.**

 **"Down here." The voice of a small woman said. Yang looked down, and she almost laughed out when she saw that the person that was standing down below her was the Waitress from A Simple Wok. She was chibified, her head was increased in size, while her body was made tiny and adorable. She had stubby arms and legs, with stubs with finger for hands. She was wearing a full-body cat costume with an apron on the front of it.**

"Why am I in the that dream?" Blake asked, a bit creeped out at the form she is in. "And why am I in that form?" Everyone shrug. They might find out in the book.

Ruby was about to ask Yang, when she saw a crazy wide smile and stars in her eyes. "Oh, mini Blake is so adorable!" Everyone sweat drop at the girl while Blake started to slide away from the girl.

 **"You are so adorable." Yang said, and Waitress twitched in annoyance at her.**

 **"You are not in control of this dream Yang Xiao Long. You were called here." Waitress said to her, and Yang nearly gushed at her.**

 **"Adorable..." Yang whispered again, a crazy wide smile on her face.**

Blake slowly slid away from Yang, praying that the blonde, praying that she doesn't clomp on her her. Her prayers were unanswered when Yang started to grab her and started rubbing her cheeks on Blake's.

"Oh, the mini is so adorable! I just went to grab you and never let you go!" Yang gushed as Blake try to push Yang away from her. The girl is way stronger than her though, so Yang didn't budge a bit or didn't loosen at all.

' _Somebody help me!'_ Blake thought with a massive blush on her face.

 **"Take this seriously you dumb bimbo! Uh, why did your mind think of** _ **me**_ **when it thought up a person who helps. Anyway, somebody in pain is calling out to you, somebody who deeply touched you." Waitress said, before she started to walk away with tiny steps. She didn't even care anymore, if Yang wasn't going to take this soul dream seriously, then who was she to try and help her?**

 **Just because Yang's crazed mind thought her up, didn't mean that she was going to help her.**

 **"Wait, somebody who touched my heart... So what am I suppose to do?" Yang asked the Waitress, and she looked back at her.**

Yang stopped cuddling Blake when she heard the 'somebody who touch her heart' part. "Wait….is this telling me to help Naruto?" Is the dream arc having Naruto silently call out to them in their dreams?

 **"Follow the Toad, he knows where to go." Waitress told her, and Yang nodded, and she could see a little bit of glowing specks in the distance. She started to run toward the toad, and left the waitress cat chibi behind as she pursued her dream toad. Literally, a toad born in her dreams was her dream toad.**

 **"Come here little froggie!" Yang shouted out, before it went further and further away from her. She stopped to catch her breath, real world stamina not applying to her dream self. She had none of her strength here.**

"Aw man." Yang said with a pout. "Stupid dream." Everyone chuckle at the blonde.

 **Her mental strength transfered over to physical strength in the dream.**

That was met with many facepalm at that statement. It didn't even make any sense.

 **She wished she were smarter right about now.**

' _So do we.'_ A majority thought at once.

 _ **Go Away! - Demon Child!**_

 **"Woah!?" Yang shouted out when she saw the shadows of foul looking people, no facial features other than twisted blue faces of torture and anguish. They were spouting cruel and hurtful things at her, but she was forced to tune them out to stay sane. They didn't come any closer to her, it was like they couldn't travel on the same road as her.**

 **They hated her... but were afraid of her?**

"What the hell?!" Yang exclaimed, with the others just as shock. "What is this? Spirit?" Yang and the others turn to the african american boy, knowing he has the answer.

Spirit sighed. "I can't really explain it, but basically, it what Naruto use to face when he was a child." That shock everyone in the room even more.

"W-What?" Pyrrha stuttered, looking at the screen where Yang is facing the shadows of those people. Hearing it is one thing, but seeing it, is a whole new level.

"Whenever he walks around the village, go to a store, or even speaks to somebody, he is insulted. Called a demon." Spirit continued, then look towards the screen. "You're seeing what he faced in his childhood." Spirit felt a lot of killing intent and guess that the shock now turned into anger. Their semblance are also reflecting it, going out of control.

Yang's eyes started turning red and her blonde hair is glowing brighter. Blake's clone is appearing everywhere, with the faunus giving the screen a terrifying cat like glare. Several glyphs are appearing around Weiss, with the heiress's eyes turning icy cold. And even Ruby looking terrifyingly angry, rose petals spinning around her and the girl glaring at the floor.

Team JNPR looks just as angry. Jaune's semblance isn't activated, but you can see the teen scowling in anger. Ren has a large frown on his face, but he is the only one who is keeping control of his semblance. Nora's arms has electricity surrounding in her arms, with the girl muttering about 'breaking villager's legs'. And Pyrrha has every type of metal floating around the room.

' _Heh'_ Spirit thought as he gain at the angry teens. Guess they care about Naruto more than he thought than they would.

 _ **You were never wanted... Nobody loves you, and nobody ever will.**_

"Show what you know idiot." Yang said angrily, with everyone agreeing with her. Four girls, including herself and her sister, love him.

 **"Okay, that is just way too hurtful." Yang said as she walked a bit faster than she was before. These voices, they were actually driving her a little crazy.**

' _Makes you wonder how on earth Naruto didn't went insane with those people around him.'_ Ren thought to himself. Anyone would go crazy with people like them surrounding them. But Naruto didn't, so how?

 **She moved faster and faster, until she was eventually running around and following after the path. She could see the toad in the distance, and it stopped moving... but it was glowing more dimly than before. She picked up the toad, and she noticed that it was staring at a cabin in the woods.**

 **The road went into the cabin.**

"Okay, this is a horrid version of Goldilocks and the three bears." Weiss muttered to herself. She wonder what is going to happen next.

 ***Croak***

 **The croak of the toad sounded weak to her, and sadder than before. It glanced back at her, and she could see that the toad was actually crying. She placed it gently down onto the ground, before gulping. If she was Goldilocks, and she didn't have her super strength and Semblence... and she was about to go into that cabin... then she was not in for a pleasant time. She swallowed her fear, since the pain in this dream was really something she could feel. She started her way towards the cabin in the woods, before she opened the unlocked door.**

 **She knew it would be unlocked.**

 **"Yo, anyone mind if I** _ **Yang**_ **out for awhile?" Yang asked as she moved into the cabin, and she could see the place was empty.**

Everyone groan at the pun made. "God damnit Yang." Ruby said, causing Yang to stick her tongue at her sister. That was a great pun, mind you.

 **She sighed in relief, before her stomach growled again, and she saw three chairs sitting at a table with three bowls of noodles. One small, large, and a Naruto deluxe sized bowl.**

 **She sat in the first chair, before it was crushed underneath her weight... So this was the chair that was too small for her. She sat in the large chair second, before she moved her butt around in it, and found it to be way too hard for her to sit comfortably. She sat in the medium chair last, and it was perfect.**

"Yep, this is definitely like Goldilocks and the three bears." Weiss said, getting Ruby to look a bit excited. She always like fairy tales like these.

 **She took the first bowl of ramen, and tried it, before she spat it out. It was way too cold for her to eat. So she went for the next size up... and flames spewed out of her mouth when she realized it was way to hot for her to eat. She went up to the Naruto deluxe size, before she started to eat it and found it to be just perfect for her.**

 **She filled up her greedy stomach, before she stood up and looked for a place to sleep.**

 **That was what she was suppose to do in this dream right?**

"Yeah, finds three beds and trying out all of them before finding the perfect." Ruby summarized, since she read the story several times. Even today. "Then after that, the bears will appear."

 ***Croak***

 **The toad jumped into the empty bowl of ramen, before hopping onto the top of her head. The door opened up wide, and she saw that there were three people at the door.**

 **Her father, Ruby, and Zwei.**

 **All of them wearing bear costumes.**

 **"Yo Goldi-bimbo." Zwei said to her, and she looked at the bear-suit wearing dog with twitching eyes. The first thing Zwei ever said to her, in a dream, and it had to be an insult calling her a bimbo. Well, that explained why her ass busted the chair and the food was cold, who cared if a dog ate cold food... and dog chairs were not made for people.**

 **Good, so she didn't need to lose weight.**

 **"No, you have a fat ass, and fat boobs, and fat thighs... fatty." Ruby insulted her as she pushed her nose up and started to wiggle her tongue out at her.**

Ruby frown. She's starting not to like this chapter. She would never say something like that to Yang and it's ruining Goldilocks for her.

 **"Well fuck this dream, last time I ever snack before bed." Yang commented with her arms crossed, while Taiyang looked at the toad on the top of her head. Yang waited for something to come out of his mouth, but her eyes widened.**

 **Darkness came out of his mouth, and his eyes turned black. The same with Ruby and Zwei, and soon all of their forms were shrouded in darkness.**

"This dream is just keep getting weirder and weirder." Jaune said with wide eyes. First the toad, then the chibi Blake, then the ghouls, then the Goldilocks story, and now this?

 **The world became nothing but inky blackness, and she looked around without knowing anything about what was happening to her now.**

 ***Croak***

 **The toad gave a dying croak, before flopping onto the darkness and slowly being swallowed up by it. Yang looked down at the toad.**

 **It was no longer a toad.**

 **It was Naruto, and her eyes widened horribly wide when she saw that Naruto was being swallowed by the darkness. The light in his eyes fading away, tears streaming down his face, not seeing her. She got on her knees and tried to pull him out of the darkness, and she was desperate.**

That brought the sadness on everyone full force and all of them, even Blake and Weiss, wish that Yang could reach Naruto. To help get out of that darkness.

 **She was naked and so was he, but she didn't care where her clothes went. Her body was glowing yellow, while the yellow glow around his body was fading away the more he sunk into the darkness. She pulled on him, trying to forcefully pull him out of the dark. She didn't have a voice to speak with. Only her actions could speak for her at this point, and Naruto looked up at her for a moment.**

 **"If nobody wants me, or needs me... if I have no home, no family, no friends to return to... am I doomed to be lonely forever again?" Naruto's warped voice came out as the darkness slowly consumed him. Yang opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. She didn't have enough power behind her to say a single word.**

The tears started coming back with everyone, with Ruby trying the hardest to hold them back. "Will each dream going to continue be sad?" Ruby asked in a small voice.

Spirit nod. "You might have to brace yourself for each chapter."

 **She just pulled as hard as she could.**

 _ **No love, no home... nobody wants or needs me.**_

 _ **I'm all alone again.**_

Sobs were coming from several people, especially from Ruby. This is too much. Yang felt some of her tears land on the book as she read.

 **He slipped into darkness, and she couldn't after him anymore. She wasn't bright enough to fight off the darkness on her own. She needed help, she understood that. She alone was not bright enough to rescue Naruto from the darkness that was surrounding him. The never ending pit of sadness.**

Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby look at each other, the tears still in their eyes. It look they'll need to work together to help Naruto. They just hope it doesn't take long bring him back.

 **Yang looked around, but all she could see was darkness.**

 **"Naruto!"**

 **Yang shouted when she woke up, her heart racing and her breath harder than it had ever been. She was gripping her tank top, heart pulse going faster than ever before. She was looking around, and for a moment she couldn't believe what she had just experienced in a dream.**

"A vision is more accurate." Blake murmured, a few tears still leaking out. Something was telling their others how Naruto is suffering, how lonely and empty he feels.

 **Ruby burst into her room, a towel wrapped around her body as she held onto Cresent Rose. She was dripping with water, no clue why he sister had been screaming.**

"Jaune?" The blonder hair boy look at Yang when she called his name, only to be met with a terrifying glare. "If that towel drops, you better look away. Understood?" Jaune nodded his head rapidly, in fear of angering the blonde hair bimbo.

Yang didn't need to threaten Ren. He's smart enough to know not to look at her sister.

 **"I'm hear to... Oh, bad dream?" Ruby asked when she tightened the towel around her body, and Yang nodded her head.**

 **"The worst... go finish your shower... I need a moment alone right now." Yang said to Ruby, who nodded and went off to go and finish of cleaning herself off.**

 **Yang frowned when the door closed behind Ruby.**

 **That dream... was no normal dream.**

' _Definitely'_ Was the thought of everyone in the room. Blake got the book, knowing it will show her dream next. And she has feeling all these dreams are going to be emotional.

 **And that's the end. I hope it still portrayed the emotions well enough. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	22. Reading Ch 22: The Dream Arc

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are gonna see Blake's dream. And I notice something about each dream. Each one is base off a fairy tale girl, Yang being Goldilock and Blake being Beauty. You should guess what fairy tale girl Weiss and Ruby is based off of in their dreams, if you read the original fanfics. If not, it should be pretty obvious. So, with that statement, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 22: The Dream Arc

" **Chapter 22: The Dream Arc…."** Blake read. As she read, she thought about the dream Yang had and the future dreams she, Weiss, and Ruby will have. They are either premonition dreams, something that tells the future, or warning dreams, something that warns you what's happening. Right now, she is leaning towards warning.

 **"Uuuuuuh, so many people today." Blake said with a groan. She had ran the shop today, the Shopkeeper had been busy taking in a delivery of Dust meaning that she had been working alone at A Simple Wok. She didn't have help, and she had been working the entire time with no breaks. It had been the most busy day of all to her. A horde of customers surged into the bar, meaning she had been working non-stop, setting out extra tables and waiting them while also cooking, prepping, and serving the food to all of the visiters of her work place.**

 **Her muscles hurt, they really did.**

Blake wince a little at that. She knows that she doesn't use a majority of her muscles all the time, so it must be killing the other Blake.

 **She used muscles she never had to use before, like when she was unloading entire bags of flour and salt from the back. She had never had to use the muscles she used there while fighting. Her butt hurt, the back of her legs hurt, and her lower back was killing her.**

 **She didn't want to sit down, but her feet hurt her.**

"I can't imagine all parts of my body hurting." Weiss said, feeling some sympathy for the other Blake. If her other was in the other Blake's position, then she would've been worse off.

 **She slammed her head into the bar, they weren't even closed yet, another hour to go until they were all closed up. She just needed a small break, and there wasn't anyone in the store at the moment. It would be fine for her to rest her legs for a moment, or at least until the noodles finished cooking and she needed to put them into the warmer so that they could stay fresh.**

"And you just jinx yourself." Yang informed her. Blake didn't argue with Yang, knowing that her other did.

 **"Hello?" A soft spoken voice asked her, and she raised her head with a small annoyed look on her face.**

 **It was two customers, and Blake stood up and winced. She was going to have majorly sore feet when she got home... her temporary home for the moment.**

 **Most people didn't really catch her attention, but these two did.**

 **The first she noticed was a brightly colored girl, with bright orange hair cut to a short length. She had bright eyes, lighter blue in color, and a paler shade of skin. She had a wide grin on her face, which actually reminded her of Naruto's grin in a way She wore a white shirt with a small black vest around her mid section, and she had a metal band going around her gut and up to her cleavage. The girl had some kind of grenade launcher attached to her lower back, and was wearing a pink skirt.**

 **The boy, taller than Blake, and way taller than his short friend. Long black hair, the back that was in a low ponytail, and he had a stripe of pink hair. His eyes were a bright pink color as well, and he was lighter skinned for a man from what she had seen. He wore a green battle outfit with stripes of black, and white pants on it. His weapon were two guns with blades on them end of them, she could see them hidden inside of his sleeves, the slight bulges there to warn her that they existed.**

"Hey it's the other us Ren!" Nora said cheerfully, waving at the other Nora and Ren. "Hey other me! How are you?"

"Nora, they can't here us. It's a TV, remember?"

"Oh pooh."

 **"Ooooh, do you serve pancakes here?" The girl asked as she looked at the menu.**

 **"I don't think they serve pancakes Nora." The man said with a kind of laid back, but conserved tone of voice.**

"They should add it to the menu!" Nora declared. "Pancakes is the food of the gods and goddesses!"

"No, cookies are!" Ruby argued, making everyone tense. Before they could argue, Ren and Yang quickly covered the two girl's mouths.

The others sigh in relief. They remember one time when Ruby and Nora were arguing about which food is better. It nearly ended up destroying the cafeteria that day. It was a terrifying day.

 **"Huh!? Are you serious, that is horrible! You need to add pancakes to the menu!" Nora called out as she waved her hands around. Her fist hit a barstool, before she flipped it up into the air and it smashed right into Blake's face. She went out like a light, and slammed into the ground moments later. Nora looked sheepish, while her friend palmed his face.**

"...Your other just knocked me out." Blake said blankly, with Nora looking sheepish like her other while Ren facepalmed. The others are laughing at the funny scene.

"You need to watch your strength Nora."

"Sorry."

 **"You knocked her out... Just great. Well, lets get her to the back and turn off anything that can catch on fire." The smarter friend spoke as he went behind the counter, and grabbed Blake by her underarms and started to move her towards her towards the kitchen. Nora helped him out and grabbed her legs, before she pulled the girl along with her buddy. They placed her on top of a clean table, before they went and turned everything off.**

 **"You think she is going to be okay Ren?" Nora asked her now named friend.**

 **"Small bump, she must have been exhausted for this to knock her out. How about you try shocking her away?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"Um, please don't." Blake said, feeling a little scared. Nora's shocks might do more than just wake her up. She don't want to have her skin fried or her heart stopped.

 **Nora grinned for a moment as she rubbed her hands together, and pink electricity coursed over the top of each hand. Ren stopped her before she could touch Blake, deciding that maybe it was best for Nora not to be the person to make up the person she knocked out. Even better, not to wake her up with lightning.**

Blake sighed in relief. "Thank you Ren, since your other stopped Nora." Ren merely nodded at the faunus.

 **"... Wanna raid the fridge for food?" Nora asked with a playful smile on her face, before she was smacked in the back of the head.**

Nora pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

"That's because it might cause collateral damage or put someone out of business Nora."

"We could pay back for the food."

"Our others aren't going to raid the pantry, so just drop it."

 **She didn't know that Naruto was standing behind her, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. He had seen better days, and he was in no was smiling at her. He had come to get something to pick him up, maybe help him through these times, but he had found Blake being dragged into the back by these two people.**

Everyone wince at the site of Naruto. Seeing the usual cheerful boy very grief stricken, with his eyes puffen, makes all of their hearts clench. It like seeing a very sad Nora, unbearable. Especially for Team RWBY.

 **The old man also asked him to tell Blake to close up shop.**

 **"Please leave, I'll take care of her." Naruto said as he loaded up Blake onto his back, before he directed the two customers out of the noodle bar. Naruto closed up the shop behind them, before he walked towards the store room. Naruto opened up the back door, before he pulled down a bed from the wall and placed Blake on top of it. Naruto sighed to himself, and he got up, before he started to walk away.**

 **He looked back at Blake for a moment, before his eyes became downcast.**

' _Damn it, can there be one chapters where tears aren't threatening to fall out?'_ Yang thought in frustration. But she couldn't help but form some tears, seeing Naruto in this state.

Blake and Weiss are holding back tears as well, while didn't bother any more and let the tears flow freely in her eyes.

 _ **-The Dream-**_

 **"Ah, my library of books. What should I read today, Ninjas of Love, Ninjas of Love 2, Price of Love 7, Unreturned Love, or How to Flirt with Blond Men?" Blake asked herself as she went through what appeared to be huge isles of books just stacked up neatly for her to read at her own pleasure.**

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang stare at Blake when the last popped up, most traces of sadness gone, making the cat faunus blush in embarrassment. "Shut up." Blake muttered, embarrassed.

 **When she wanted to, for however long she wanted to read them. She was wearing a simple black dress, nothing more than that, it was all she needed for a nice night of reading with a few tuna sandwitches.**

Blake smile at that. Oh how she crave for those days.

 **She was lost in a world of romance novels, and there was nobody around that would stop her from reading all she wanted to.**

"Smut." Yang quickly said, making a fake cough. Everyone, except a confuse Ruby, laughed while Blake glare at her partner. It is not smut damnit! It's a romantic novel!

 **She lived in a world of calm peace, nobody hated Faunus for being faunus... not that she cared, since she was a human just like... everyone else.**

"Uh, say what?" Blake said before sighing. Oh yeah, this is either premonition dream or warning dream.

 **Blake's hand went up to the top of her head, and she found herself lacking her cat ears. Her eyes narrowed, before she looked into a mirror and sighed in annoyance. This was a dream, and she opened up a book, only to find the pages were blank. Great, she was dreaming a realistic dream, meaning that her subconscious was trying to tell her something. She went over in her head the last few things that happened.**

"Is everyone going to realize that they are dreaming?" Jaune asked in confusion. He thought people aren't suppose to realize that they're dreaming.

Pyrrha nodded. "From the looks of it, yeah they will."

 **She was at A Simple Wok, during a very busy time, and then she got two last customers... and an orange haired girl knocked her out with a bar stool.**

 **"Premonition dream... this dream is different. Too real, way to accurate... it shows me something different. I need to pay attention." Blake said as she walked down the nearly endless isle of books. While a dream in her real world, something she could only wish would happen, right now she needed to get to the door at the end of the hall.**

 **Blake trusted her instincts.**

 **Right now, her body was screaming at her to record everything about this dream. Dreams came in many types, but there were two types of dreams that were very important to her right now.**

 **Premonition and Warning dreams.**

 **A premonition dream was a dream that gave you details about the future, and it could be either good or bad. Some details, of course, would be off and it couldn't be helped. It would be very accurate though, and the details that were off would be minor in comparison. This could also be a warning dream, a dream that had warnings in it that needed to be heeded for personal safety, or the safety of a loved one.**

"Of course you know that." Yang said with eye roll. It seems like Ren, Weiss, and Blake are always the ones with information. Then again, it's useful for homework and classwork.

 **Some people were more prone to these dreams, Blake was not prone to them, which was why she recognized it straight away.**

 **It was so strange to her to have a realistic, yet out of this world, dream.**

"The other me would agree with you." Yang said, knowing herself well. She thinks that having a realistic dream is so strange as well.

 **She reached the door, before she opened it up and found herself inside of a lonely house. Blake frowned for a moment, before she saw that a person was standing next to the door.**

 **He looked a lot like Naruto.**

 **A monkey faunus version of Naruto, that stood a little taller than Naruto did, but had shorter, less wild hair than Naruto. They had the same muscle tone, though this guy wore a black shirt that was open. He had the dark gray eyes and peach skin, and sticking out of his tail bone was a monkey tail colored blond. The boy had the same playful smile that Naruto had, but currently he was holding onto two nunchucks that were red with golden coloring to the decorations on them.**

"Sun?" Blake asked, blinking a little. Okay, this must be a premonition dream since she never met Sun before she went to Beacon.

 **"Who... are you?" Blake asked with a guarded position.**

 **"Sun... I am trying out for Haven academy hot stuff-" Sun spoke, and Blake rolled her eyes.**

 **"Please, don't flirt with me. For one, this is a dream, and if you are a real person in real life... a relationship could never work out. I mean, long distance relationships rarely do work." Blake said logically.**

Blake bit her lips, her feelings conflicted. On one hand, she have some feelings for Sun. On the other hand, even though it's a Naruto from a different dimension, her feelings for him are stronger.

She still wonder if Naruto exist in her world. If so, she will fight the others for him.

 **She didn't want this dream telling her that this guy was going to hit on her. If this was a warning dream, then it was possible that it was warning her about this Sun character.**

 **"Well then Beauty, I guess you are to busy dancing with your Beast to give the rest of us guys a chance." Sun said as he gave her a bow, and Blake raised her eyebrow.**

 **"My Beast?" She asked, since THIS was no doubt a clue to the purpose her dreaming had come about.**

 **"Yes, the Beast who lives on that hill. You travel there all the time to visit him, you are infamous as a whore amongst the villagers." Sun spoke, and Blake raised an eyebrow as she looked outside of the window.**

"Whore?" Blake questioned with raise eyebrows. She would've thought Yang would be called that in her dreams, not her.

 **She was located in the middle of a village, and at the top of a hill in the distance she could see a castle. She narrowed her eyes, before she turned to her head back to Sun, and he was grinning at her. "You don't seem like a whore to me, we all have lust in us after all." Sun spoke, and Blake scoffed at him.**

 **"Listen, I have my own blond idiot already... but I will admit you are attractive. You would look better with a tie on, to be frank. You seem very nice, but on that hill is my man waiting for me." Blake told Sun as she walked towards the door.**

 **This "Sun" person's existance in her dream meant that he was either somebody who would help her, or hurt her, in the future.**

"Help." Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss said at once.

 **Yet, this was a dream and he made a POINT of pointing out that she had a Beast waiting for her at the top of the hill, and that she had a prior relationship with him. She could only imagine two people as her beast. One was Adam, who fit the role very well, to an unreal level. He was a darker beast, somebody who wanted to end the world. The next was... Naruto.**

 **Her cheeks turned red for a moment and she smiled.**

Blake's cheek turn red as well, while Yang, Weiss, and Ruby, frown a little. Blake also took notice that this is a Beauty and the Beat version of a dream. Yang is Goldilock while she is Beauty.

She guess that Weiss will be Snow White while Ruby is goldilock.

 **The most positive influence on her life, so if he was her beast then she would consider him a good beast. Blake walked with both a nervous, and excited quickness to her steps.**

 **"Whore!" A shout came from next to her, from a house, and she looked, only to see a tomato hit her in the face... thrown by her dream's version of Weiss. Of course, she felt conflicted about the Schnee. It would make sense that, in her dreams, Weiss was not a positive person. Even if she was trying to improve herself, leftover amounts of hate and dislike were still inside of her.**

Weiss frown a little at how she is portrayed, before sighing. It's over and done with now, and she can't really blame Blake for disliking the Schnee Dust Company. Seeing Naruto's childhood, and looking at the life of faunus, she can't help but feel a bit ashamed of her company. As much as she hates the White Fang, it's partially the company's fault, along with the rest of humanity, that drove the once peaceful organization into violence.

 **More people threw things at her, but most bounced off of her.**

 **This was a dream, it didn't matter what they threw at her.**

 **She ran towards the mansion on the hill, but as she ran towards the castle it started to get further and further away from her. Blake frowned, before she rushed as fast as she could go, but it wasn't fast enough. The sky was dark, and there was a flash of lighting right in front of her. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was in front of the door to the mansion.**

 **Trippy, but dreams didn't have to make sense all of the time.**

 **She opened the door, and in the middle of the hallway, a darkened hallway that was filled with sadness, she could see a familiar spiky haircut. Blake smiled, and started to run towards Naruto, only for him to turn around and show her a dying rose that he held in his head. It had only a single remaining petal on it, and that petal was stained with splotches of black on it.**

 **"... Help."**

"That was Beauty and the Beat." Ruby said in realization before her eyes grow sad. "These dreams are ruining my fairytales."

"And making us more concern for Naruto." Pyrrha said, frowning a bit in concern. How deep in grief is he?

 **Blake snapped awake with wide eyes, covering her hand with her face, and breathing deeply. She groaned and held her pained head, before she looked around her.**

 **She laid back down on the wall-bed, before she looked at the ceiling.**

 **A rose... whose petals were falling off, and Naruto asking for help.**

 **What did it mean?**

' _It could mean a lot of things.'_ Blake thought with a frown. It could mean that Naruto is deep in sadness. It could mean that Naruto is one petal away from turning into a true beast. It could be anything.

She could only hope her other will help Naruto through those times.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Next up is Weiss's dream and then Ruby's dream. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	23. Reading Ch 23: The Dream Arc

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they are going to see the Snow White dream of Weiss. And next will be Little Red Riding Hood dream of Ruby. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. For those who read Naruto SFCW: Journey into the Labyrinth, I updated the chapter and replace the author's note with a new chapter. You can go read it now, if you want, and I'll start back updating that story again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 23: The Dream Arc

" **Chapter 23: The Dream Arc…."** Weiss read, after getting the book from Blake.

 **Weiss was hard at work in her own way.**

 **While most people would stress themselves worrying over their jobs, or working to make sure their skills were top of the line in quality. She was working herself to the bone for a more "nerdy" reason than what most would admit to. She was a prim person. A proper person. A person who prefered her things to be a certain way, and that certain way needed to be done in a timely way. It was an exact art what she did.**

 **She organized and planned.**

Yang and Ruby look at Weiss in disbelief. She can't be that dull, can't she?

 **"Okay then, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Orange in this case, 5 of each." Weiss said as she sat on her bed, and with a white suitcase in front of her opened up. She had each color of dust organized, placed in their own Schnee brand dust vials, and again sorted by color she placed them in a specially made dust carrier case that would provide a safe place for the dust. She had to have everything perfect, not a speck of dust out of place, and not a single vial incorrectly sealed.**

"Oh god, the dullness is killing me." Yang groaned dramatically, getting the white themed girl to glare at her.

"Shut up." She hissed. It is hard to organize everything.

 **She closed the case, before she got off of her bed and placed it on top of a small, neatly organized section of her room that had multiple cases stacked up from largest to smallest. Her personal belongings, clothes in the bottom cases, and other personal items were in the next bag, all organized to her own personal system. Weiss placed her latest, perfectly organized case, in the pile that was pilled with only cases of dust. She didn't want to mix the two sections of cases up.**

 **She was in her pajamas, a light blue nightie, and stopped in front of the mirror as she grabbed herself another case that she was going to pack up.**

 **She looked at herself in the mirror, and she mentally compared herself to her sister. She ran a hand along her body, pushing up her breasts to make them look larger. She wasn't flat, but she was by no means bust either. She had a petite body, and she did lack in some womanly charm, and her ran touched the scar on her face. She lowered her gaze and crossed her arms, to push up her chest, make it pop and look bigger.**

"Aww, is Weiss insecure about her chest?" Yang cooed teasingly, getting a pillow to the face by Weiss.

 **She popped her hips, which were actually very well matured, to the side and smiled to herself.**

 **She liked herself, but she did wish that she had matured more like her sister had. Winter had gotten everything, beauty, grace, and she had a seductive body without it making her appear to be "easy" to sleep with. She had a dignified air about her, and hardly ever did Weiss see Winter lose control over her temper.**

 **She really admired her.**

 **"I wonder if he likes big boobs." Weiss whispered to herself as she pushed them together. She tried to make them bigger witrh creams, rubs, milk (but that didn't work since she refused to drink fatty milk. None of those things worked for her, so she had given up trying to make her breasts bigger. She didn't want surgery, and she wasn't going to take hormone injections for such a small issue.**

 **Turns out, she just wasn't the type who stored a lot of fat in her breasts.**

Everyone look at Weiss in surprise, who is looking at anywhere but them. "You actually try to make your boobs bigger?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Shut up." Weiss mumbled, crossing arms around her boobs. Even she has her insecurities.

 **She had to let her mind wonder to Naruto though. She wasn't going to change her looks or anything, and she was pretty sure he found her attractive, but was it possible that he didn't care about a petty thing like breast size? Even if she did want to get with him, her breast size wasn't even going to matter until a long time of dating. Weiss didn't plan on losing her virginity until she was married. Weiss gave herself a short squeeze, and she smirked to herself.**

 **Small, but she had a firm, perkiness with an amazing sensativity.**

 **Yes, she was just fine with her chest. It was way better than having a large chest, because a large chest would only get in the way during a fight!**

"Yeah, keep telling yourself all this." Blake said, rolling her eyes. If she didn't really care, then she wouldn't be thinking about it all that much.

 **Weiss dropped forward slightly, because who was she kidding? She had insecurities just like everyone else, and her chest was something she was insecure about.**

Yang grin and hug Weiss. "Aww, don't worry Weiss. I think your boobs look cute. Like two little toddlers wanting to be ho-"

"Get off me you perverted fiend!" Weiss shouted with a big blush, pushing the busty blonde off of her. The nerve!

 **"Uh, why do blond bimbos like that have to exist?" Weiss asked herself as she went towards her bed and collapsed onto it. That Yang girl was huge, why did she had to be so big? If she ever saw Naruto again, if he decided to attend Beacon, and that... Yang chick was there, then how was she suppose to compete with such a... easy looking girl? Fun, easy to get along with, wild, and Yang had the look of a woman that would put out.**

"You can't." Yang replied with a smug grin, crossing her arms. Weiss gritted her teeth out how smug Yang look.

That is her job! Not Yang's! And her other can compete with Yang. She isn't one to give up on something.

 **She sighed and calmed herself down.**

 **No use getting herself worked up over this.**

 **She looked out her window, and could see the broken moon in the sky. She clapped her hands, before the lights in her room turned off. She sighed to herself, before pulling up the covers.**

 **Animals.**

 **"Alligator, Baboon, Cat, Deer, Eagle, Falcon, Gar, Hare, Impalla, Jackal, Kakapo, Lobster, Macaw, Newt, Ocelot, Peacock... Quoll..." Weiss started to list off before yawning. It was a trick to sleeping quickly, pick a topic, and then go from A to Z while naming things from that topic. She did this when she needed sleep, but was riled up. It was a brain training, but calming and mentally tiring method.**

"I don't think I can do something like that." Jaune said with a raise eyebrow. Yang, Ruby, and Nora agree with the leader of JNPR.

 **She already felt herself drifting off.**

 **Weiss closed her eyes, before suddenly she was 100% refreshed and opened them up again. She twitched when she felt eyes on her, and she moved around and looked, only to see that she was on a bed that did not belong to her. She also was wearing a dress that did not belong on her. She liked frilly dresses, but this dress looked like it belonged on the body of a child's movie princess. Not a warrior princess able to fight off hordes of grimm, and do it wielding a sword.**

 **She was surrounded by tiny people.**

 **Seriously, people that would only come up to her knees at the highest. They were all cloaked in black, their hoods covering their faces, but their bulging noses showing her they were not the most attractive of folk.**

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Ruby replied happily, but then felt some suspicion. Is this dream gonna ruin her childhood fairytales as well?

 **She blinked, before she groaned and held her head in annoyance, before she saw one of the dwarfs reaching for her.**

 **"Snow Weiss, how fair thee Snow Weiss?" The little man asked her, and she groaned in annoyance at that name.**

 **Weiss sounded like White, but it also MEANT white. Her name, when said in a certain way, was Schnee Weiss, but it was also considered, when translated, to be Snow White.**

 **Sad part, they were correct in her name, so she couldn't yell at them for it. Her name was Weiss Schnee, or White Snow, but also Snow White.**

Yang grin. "Oh really? I'll have to use that information in the future." Weiss groan, knowing that Yang is going to be more annoying at the dirt she's getting.

That is probably the only downside of this story. The dirt that Yang is collecting. Though she makes sure that she finds some dirt on blonde bimbo herself, to even the odds.

Her team is becoming a very bad influence on her.

 **"I fair well, thank you for asking." Weiss told them with a forced smile. She had no clue what was happening, but if this was anything like the fairy tale, one of a few things were going to happen. She would be forced to clean, cook, and do other household chores... she was going to be raped by these dwarfs, not a fun thought but if the more dark versions of the fairy tale meant anything.. yeah.**

You can literally hear Ruby's world break around her. The poor girl is wide eyes and very pale. "T-The dwarfs does….what?" Everyone felt sympathy for the youngest huntress here. Hearing darker versions of her fairy tales is taking a pretty big toll on her.

They can imagine how she would be if someone told her Santa Claus wasn't real.

 **She just needed to avoid eating... apples.**

 **Sitting on the table was an apple, and Weiss heard her stomach growling loudly as she started to swallow her spit. She loved apples, they were one of her favorite foods to be honest. Healthy, easy to eat, quick to eat, and they tasted great. It was a food that wasted no time in consumption, and maintained itself as a health food.**

 **"Yo Princess, how is it hanging?" A familiar voice called to her from the window, and she looked at the source and saw Naruto coming in from the window. He was dressed in the finest of white suits, and she blushed. He looked good in white, even the orange tie he had on looked fantastic on him. Orange really was a color that gave him a well dressed appearance.**

Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake have very big blushes on their faces. Pyrrha is also blushing as well, albeit not as much as Team RWBY. Ren and Spirit are chuckling at the blushes form on the girls faces while Jaune grumbled about pretty boys having all the luck.

 **"Prince Charmer!?" The dwarfs called out in surprise when they saw the prince coming in through the window.**

 **'Hmmm, Charmer, and not Charming... in the story the prince was charming. Naruto isn't charming in the traditional way, but he does have his own charm. It fits.' Weiss thought as she stood up straighter and walked over towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed the apple from the table, before he looked at it. One part of the apple was juicy and red, while the other seemed to be white apples flesh. Weiss furrowed her brow.**

 **Which half of the apple had been poisoned in the tale?**

' _The red one.'_ Blake thought, remembering the fairy tale.

 **"Apple Princess?" Naruto asked as he offered her the apple, and Weiss swallowed and looked at it.**

 **"I'm... good." Weiss said, before Naruto shrugged and took a bite of the apple. He took a bite straight out of the white half, and Weiss sighed in relief. That meant it was the red half that was poisoned.**

 **...**

 **Weiss' eyes widened when she realized that Naruto was going in for a bite of the red parts of the apple next.**

 **"You're missing ou..." Naruto said, before he froze and collapsed to the ground shortly after taking a bite from the red portion of the apple. Weiss rushed to his side as his eyes were closing, and breathing slowed down.**

 **"Naruto, spit out the apple! It was poisoned!" Weiss shouted out to him, feeling a panic that she would normally not feel.**

"A plot twist, with the prince being poison while the princess is alright." Ren commented, knowing the fairy tale himself. Nora force him to listen to it before they go to bed when they were younger.

 **His breathing stopped, and Weiss leaned down and gave him the deepest kiss that she had ever given anyone. The kiss was passion and love filled, but with the strongest desire being to save his life. She held onto his face as she kissed him, and she felt his heart start to beat. She stopped kissing him as he coughed out the piece of apple he had consumed.**

 **"Weiss..." Naruto spoke gently, and she smiled at him.**

 **"Naruto... you idiot, I almost lost you... what were you thinking?" Weiss asked him, and she froze when she heard him barely whisper words that shocked her.**

 **Weiss jerked up out of a sleeping position, and she was holding her aching heart with wide eyes. Those words had actually shocked her so much that she had woken up from the dream nearly the second that she heard them. She calmed herself down, because there was no way that Naruto would say the words he did in that dream. Words that would haunt her until the next time that she saw him and confirmed with her own eyes that he was okay.**

That worried the whole group. What were the words that Weiss heard from Naruto?

 **She stood up, before she went towards the bathroom door, connected to her room, and she turned on the shower. She had woken up in a cold sweat, and needed to clean herself off.**

 **Time in a dream did not reflect real world time. She had been asleep all night, but to her it had only been a few minutes of dreaming.**

 **As the shower warmed up, Weiss looked at the mirror and she turned on the faucet underneath it, before splashing water in her face.**

 **She shrugged off her gown, before she stepped into the shower and let the warm water go over her pale form. She thought about her dream, before she narrowed her eyes and slammed the side of her hand into the wall.**

 _ **I scum who abandoned my comrades.**_

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at this, even Ren was shock at hearing that. To hear Naruto, saying something like about himself, should be impossible from what they saw in the book.

"Is he really blaming himself for the deaths of his friends?" Blake whispered, feeling her heart ache for Naruto.

Weiss frown, unshed tears in her eyes once again. "He shouldn't blame himself. There wasn't anything he could to save his world."

"But that's just it." Pyrrha said, interrupting Weiss. "He hasn't done anything and from the prophecy said, he would decide the world he lives find peace or be destroyed. By being in another world and not doing anything to help his homeworld cause the destruction of his world. And doing nothing is just as bad, if not more so, than doing something horrible."

Everyone felt that sadness back up to all of them again. They could only imagine what Naruto is going through, knowing that him remaining at Remnant, whether it was his choice or not, cause the destruction of his homeworld. Not even saying it wasn't his fault is going to help him feel better, since it was partially his fault.

 **Those words Naruto, in her dream, had spoken had been very... different, but they seemed like they held such a deep meaning it was unreal. Weiss tapped on a water proof Scroll on the wall, this one could make calls, but without the video feature since it was a bathroom.**

 **She had a message she needed sent.**

' _Look like my other is going to get him into Beacon.'_ Weiss thought, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "I'm done. Ruby, read the next chapter so we can get it over with."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this and it invoked enough emotions for the story. Next up will be Ruby's Little Red Riding Hood dream. Make sure to check out my Naruto SFCW: Journey into the Labyrinth story, review, favorite, and follow this, and I will see you guys later.**


	24. Reading Ch 24: The Dream Arc

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are going to see Ruby's Little Red Riding Hood dream. I hope all of you will like it. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 24: The Dream Arc

" **Chapter 24: The Dream Arc…."** Ruby read nervously for two reason. One, another one of her fairy tales might end up being ruined for her. And two, because it might show her having a bad dream about Naruto.

 **"Milk! I love you milk!" Ruby said as she drank the rest of the milk in the fridge. She loved milk, she and Yang both drank a lot of whole milk as kids. Yang did it, because she said the fat from the milk would be targetted to help breast growth. Ruby just liked the taste of milk, and how easy it slid down her throat. It was refreshing and delicious, so she drank it. She didn't care about the breast stuff, as far as she was concerned who cared about breasts?**

 **She certainly didn't.**

Yang chuckled. "Yep, that's my sister alright." Every other girl here cares about their breast size to a certain extent. The only one that probably think the same as Ruby is Nora.

 **Ruby grinned to herself, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out some lipstick, a very light shade. She applied it to herself, before she placed her lips on the container and put her mouth right back onto it. This was Yang's lipstick, and since they had both inherited about the same size mouth, it would be easy for Taiyang to believe that Yang drank the last of the milk if her lipstick was on it.**

Yang look at her sister with a playful glare. "Oh, I remember that time all too well." Ruby groan, remembering when she did that as well. In the end, she got herself in trouble.

 **Ruby put the milk back into the fridge, because she wanted to mess with Yang for once, instead of the other way around.**

"Which ended in a epic fail." Yang said with a grin while Ruby glare at her sister. Can't she mess with Yang just one time? Just once?

 **She wiped the lipstick off, before she looked around the kitchen. She opened the cabinet, before she glared up at the top shelf. Just barely out of her reach, by about a foot... Yang could reach it, and so could Taiyang, but she was not able to reach the shelf. Ruby climbed onto the counter, because when she stood on something she found it much easier to reach higher stuff. She stood up, her head touching the ceiling, and she looked at the top shelf. She pouted when she saw that there was no cookies hidden there.**

 **Cookies had to be hidden from her.**

"That because dad and I know you little sister, and made sure to hide where you cannot find it." Yang said, making Ruby pout.

"Why can't let me eat all the cookies I want?"

"Cause if we do that, then you will end up overweight. And you wouldn't be able to use your precious scythe." Ruby pale at that.

 **She jumped down onto the floor, before she looked around the kitchen with a suspicious look... and she jumped when she felt Zwei lick the back of her leg. She turned around, and saw that Zwei was giving her "That Look" that showed the dog knew she was doing something she was not suppose to be. She picked up Zwei, and he licked her cheek, before she went towards the backdoor and opened it up.**

 **She placed Zwei outside.**

 **"Go pee." Ruby told the dog as she closed the door, and she nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

 **A tired Taiyang yawned and looked outside as well. Taiyang went outside, showing he was sort of in a daze. She raised an eyebrow at him, before she tilted her head when Taiyang and Zwei moved towards the same spot. Thankfully, Taiyang was facing away from her when he unzipped his pants and she didn't care if she saw a dog peeing. Master and dog started to pee together in unison, both with the same tired looks on their faces. Ruby made a disgusted face, considering she didn't want to see her dad taking a piss on the lawn.**

Everyone turn a bit green, especially Yang and Ruby. "Okay, what kind of sleepwalking is this?" Weiss said in disgust. She can't believe somebody would do that.

 **She closed, and resisted the temptation to lock the door.**

 **That was just gross, something she wished she could do, but gross. Stupid girly body, with the need to sit down to pee properly. She wished she could stand up to pee like a boy. It would be so much easier on her when she started to take missions and couldn't find a toilet to use. Boys had it so easy, they could pee almost anywhere they wanted to.**

Ruby pouted while the guys and girls look amused and/or disgusted. "You guys are so lucky, being able to stand up using the bathroom." Some chuckled while others look disgusted.

 **Taiyang came back into the house, and Zwei walked over to his doggy bed and plopped down. Taiyang moved over to the couch, scratching his stomach, before he plopped down on the couch and went right back to sleep.**

 **Ruby opened the fridge, before she took out a package of her favorite food, strawberries. Despite her love of cookies, she loved strawberries the most out of any other food out there.**

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ruby grab the bowls the strawberries that is smothered in chocolate sauce before popping one in her mouth, moaning in pleasure. Yep, she love strawberries as much as cookies.

 **She grabbed the can of whipped cream, before she took out the chocolate sauce and closed the fridge behind her using her butt. She walked towards her room, and opened the door with her foot. The light was already on, showing her room was a complete and utter mess. She had tools scattered all over the place, with pieces of metal and parts. She had weapon magazines, and her clothes scattered around the floor.**

Weiss and Blake look at the room with a deadpan look. They aren't surprise at the state of Ruby's room. She can be as childish as a boy.

 **She hopped onto her bed, before she opened up the strawberries and drizzled the chocolate on top of them. Then she just sprayed the entire thing with whipped cream until she couldn't see chocolate or strawberry. She got a fork that was on her bed, which had something on it still. Ruby licked the fork clean, she was NOT a very clean or orderly person nor did she had the best of... common sense.**

"Okay, even I don't do that." Jaune said, a bit disgusted. He's not a clean person either when it comes to his room, but he doesn't do something like Ruby did. The others look disgusted as well, especially Weiss, while Yang merely shook her head.

"What's the big deal?" Ruby asked everyone, shrugging. Everyone just gave Ruby a blank stare before returning to the story.

 **She stuck the fork into the whipped mess, and pulled out a chocolate and whipped cream covered strawberry.**

 **She opened her mouth, and just shoved it into her mouth.**

 **She was all pajama'd up with her fuzzy bottoms with roses on them, and her black tank top with the stitched up heart. She turned off her light with her foot as she just shovelled food into her mouth like a wild animal.**

 **"These totally don't give me nightmares." Ruby spoke to herself as she munched on her once healthy food turned into raw junk. She didn't need to see to push food into her mouth. She could do that without the need for light. She finished off her food shortly after getting it, and tossed the food container onto the floor after closing it up.**

 **She would clean it up tomorrow morning.**

 **Ruby slapped her head when she remembered that she needed to go do something. She needed to go and get Yang and tell her that she needed to drive her to buy something in Vale tomorrow.**

 **Ruby stood up, but she stepped on the whipped cream covered container and slipped. Ruby smashed into her head into the wall, and like a light she was out.**

Everyone wince, especially Ruby, since she remember how it hurts. "And that is why you should clean your room." Weiss lectured, getting Ruby to stick her tongue out at him.

…

 **"Ah!?" Ruby shouted as she woke up violently and smashed her head against the nearest thing to her. She heard a pained female yelp of pain that sounded dangerously similar to her own yelp, and both she and the other female groaned in unison as they held their hurt parts. She held the back of her head, and the other person held their bleeding nose.**

 **"Sheesh that hurts." The other person said, and Ruby blinked as she looked at a person who bore a stark resemblence to she did. They had the same general hairstyle, hair color, and facial struture... this woman had longer hair though, same style just longer. They had the same eye shape, and even eye color. The same moon pale skin, and this woman was only a little taller than she was in the height department. She was closer to Yang, to be honest, and she wore a similar style of dress to Ruby.**

 **She wore a white cloak over her shoulders, with a white hoodie on it.**

Yang and Ruby's eyes widen. "Mom…." The two of them whispered. What is their mom doing in Ruby's dream?

 **"Sorry about that... wow, I'm dressed super weird." Ruby said as she looked down at the long red dress, with white apron, that she was wearing.**

"Little Red Riding Hood." Blake said, causing trepidation to come into Ruby. She hope her dream won't ruin her childhood fairy tales.

 **"Wow, I'm Summer by the way... though I would think you would know who I am." Summer said to her, and Ruby nodded her head.**

 **"Yep! You're my mom, and that makes this a dream! I guess I do need to stop eating sugar before bed. So, what are you doing in my dream mom?" Ruby asked with her head tilted. She had no idea why she was dreaming of her late mother. She didn't get emotional, because just that, this was a dream. She could cry and scream, but her mother would still be dead when she woke up.**

"It's true." Ruby said with a nod. It's why neither she nor Yang is so worked up about seeing their mother in her dream. Cause it just that, a dream.

"That was…..surprisingly mature of Ruby." Weiss said, blinking in surprise. First Jaune saying something smart and then now Ruby saying something mature? What next? Nora acting calm?

 **"I need you to take these to your sister, who lives on the other side of the woods. Be careful of Beowolfs." Summer asked with a strained smile on her face as she gave Ruby a basket filled with... well Ruby didn't know what it was filled with. It was covered up, so she had no clue what to make of it.**

 **"Can't Yang come and get it herself?" Ruby asked, and Summer thought about it for a moment.**

 **"She's sick, it's your dream... but please pay attention." Summer spoke, and Ruby went with it and started to head towards the door with her hood up. "I love you Ruby... and I know you want to be a Huntress! I don't want you to waste your life like I did, but what you do is up to you... I support whatever choice you make!" Summer said very quickly before Ruby could leave, and the girl looked at her with a smile.**

 **"I love you too Mom... recently, I realized how lucky I was to have you... even if for a really short time. There are people who never knew their parents, or a parents love... So thank you for loving me!" Ruby spoke with her love shining brightly in her smile. Summer's eyes teared up as she started to vanish from the feet, before her body began to deform. She was plainly happy, and Ruby turned her head and started to walk out of the room, but not before Summer said to her, her final words.**

 **"Ruby... I love you and your sister very much, and there is so much I wanted to teach both of you... and things I wanted to help you with." Summer started out, and Ruby stopped so that she could listen to her.**

 **"I wish you could be here too." Ruby admitted to her mother, and Summer wiped the happy tears from her eyes.**

"Wow, this is getting real emotional." Jaune said, wiping a tear out of his eyes. The others agree with this as well, with Ruby comparing her life to Naruto's. She is lucky enough to have a father and know that her mother loves her, while Naruto doesn't even know his parents at all.

The thought makes her tear up again.

 **"... I know, but you have grown into a fine woman. I'll always love you." Summer spoke as she vanished, and Ruby grinned without looking back. She knew her mother loved her, she had always known that fact. She had never been insecure about it. She took the basket and closed the door behind her, and she laughed to herself and started to walk down the road.**

 **A road that led into a dark, evil forest.**

 **She walked with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. This was a dream, there was no danger out her in the slightest. Even if she could feel pain, if she died she would just wake up. No reason to have any self-preservation instinct here. She laughed and sang as she skipped, and she didn't even care as she jumped over a beowolf and kicked it in the head. Like magic, it just seemed to die even though normally she couldn't kill something with her bare feet.**

 **She was bare foot at the moment.**

"Wow, she is taking her better than anyone else." Ren commented to himself. And it doesn't look like the fairy tale is warp into something more mature. Not surprising, considering it's Ruby's dream they are seeing.

Said girl sighed in relief that her dream isn't tainted. So far, her dream isn't tainted with something horrible.

 **"I wonder who else is here?" Ruby asked herself, and it was like her dream wanted to answer her.**

 **"Hello child, you have intruded upon my forest... are you prepared to give me everything you have?" The voice of Naruto spoke to her, and she turned around to give him a big smile.**

 **Her smile turned into shock when she looked into his eyes.**

 **They had inverted, the whites of his eyes had turned pure black, and his blue eyes had become a crimson red with no pupils. He had a smirk on his face, and while he looked just like Naruto, he seemed to have a darker aura about him.**

 **Not hatred, no, this aura was filled with deep self-loathing, sadness, loneliness, and most of all distrust.**

Ruby's eyes widen, along with the others, before she frowned. "This isn't Naruto." She may not fused with him, but she got the memories of her other during that fusion and felt his deepest thoughts.

 **"You aren't Naruto." Ruby spoke with a frown on her face. She had fused with the man, and she had felt all of his deepest thoughts. This aura was not Naruto, the way he carried himself was with arrogance. Sure, Naruto was arrogant too, but he wasn't so arrogant that he carried himself with arrogance, just confidence.**

 **One meeting with Naruto let her know that this was not him.**

' _I wonder if I could fuse with him.'_ Weiss, Blake, and Yang thought to themselves. It's not fair, Ruby having a big advantage over them by fusing with him.

 **"Hmmm, well, looks at you. Already got everything figured out, have you. Then you should know what this dream is by now?" Not-Naruto said with a smirk, and Ruby looked around for a moment as he surroundings melted around her. She saw that she was in a glowing sewer, which had a dim yellow light about it. She could see the real Naruto floating along the surface of the water, and the fake Naruto was standing against the wall.**

"What. The. Fuck?" Yang said, weirded out by what is happening. This is as weird as her own dream.

The others agreed with what she is thinking.

 **"My dream... is being shared by Naruto? He fell asleep... and since we have grown close... I am sharing in his nightmare?" Ruby asked as she looked around. She saw the cage in at the end of the room, and she could see glowing, menacing red eyes glaring at her, and a ton of sharp teeth looking to devour her.**

"The Nine Tails?" Jaune said in a high pitch voice. That monster looks very scary, even though he isn't showing his body. The others are just as shocked as the blonde hair teen.

"This must his subconscious." Blake murmured to herself.

 **She didn't ask what was in there, because she was afraid of what was in there without knowing what it was.**

 **"Close... My foolish light half loves too strongly, and too easily. He loves so strongly, that he could give his life for somebody he loved, and with a smile on his face... but that is also his weakness. If what he loves dies, that loves turns into a weakness... His purpose in life, his goals and dreams, his desires... everything he has is dead." The Dark Naruto said with a dark smirk on his face.**

Everyone felt angry at the Dark Naruto, especially Team RWBY. But some of them (Weiss, Ren, and Blake) can't help but see some truths in his word.

If you love someone so strongly, that you would give your life for them, then he/she will break if that someone is dead. If everything you care for is gone, then that will certainly weaken your will. While Dark Naruto's words is cruel, they are truthful.

 ***Slap***

 **Dark Naruto was slapped by Ruby, as the girl glared at him. He touched his only slightly stinging cheek, while Ruby glared death at the dark Naruto.**

"You go other me!" Ruby cheered, as did Yang and Nora.

 **"If you are Naruto too, then you need to help him!" Ruby lectured him, and Dark Naruto growled at her.**

 **"What do you think I'm doing?! I was created by his repressed darkness! I exist for the purpose of helping him, but this... there is so much darkness that I can't take it all either! I'm hurt too!" Dark Naruto told her, and she looked down for a moment.**

"Oh." Now Ruby felt guilty that her other slapped him. She wished her other had found that out before slapping him. Yang and Nora also shifted in guilt for cheering.

 **She didn't know that when she slapped him, but she wished that she had. She felt bad about slapping him now that she knew he was created to help Naruto in some way.**

 **He was darkness, so being kind was hard for him.**

Yang snorted. "Understatement. It's like Weiss trying to be polite." Weiss glare at Yang that remark.

She can be polite to people. It just….hard to be so with people acting like idiots.

 **"How can I help Naruto?" Ruby asked with her expression determined.**

 **"... He needs a purpose, a goal... somebody to love. What we lost can never be replaced, but it doesn't have to be... give him something to love, something to hold dear... What he needs is somebody to recognize his existance." Dark Naruto said to her, and Ruby nodded with flames in her eyes.**

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake all have fiery determine in their eyes. They will help Naruto, give him somebody and recognize his existence. He won't be alone.

Then they all glare at each other. But that doesn't mean their others will give up Naruto to their rivals. Only if Naruto gain feelings for one of them will they give up.

 **"I might have just met him, but I can't sit by as somebody who I bonded with is hurting so much! If he needs somebody to love, then he can love me... and if he needs a goal, he can work right besides me! I will recognize his hard work, and see his existance!" Ruby spoke with raw determination in her voice, and Dark Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, before he nodded to her and raised out his fist.**

"Well said little sis." Yang complimented, giving her sister a one-handed hug. "I'm so proud of you." Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren nodded in agreement to that. That was a good speech Ruby gave to the Dark Naruto.

 **She bumped fists with him, and Dark Naruto smirked to himself as he nodded.**

…

 **Ruby's eyes opened, and she smiled to herself, before she stood up and yawned. She looked around her, before she saw that Yang and Taiyang were standing in her room, not giving her looks of mercy. Yang was holding her lipstick and the milk, while Taiyang was holding the strawberry container, whip cream, and chocolate sauce.**

 **She was in trouble.**

"Ooooh." Ruby moaned, putting her head in her hands while Yang laughed. She forgot about that time. She was in major trouble during then. "Who is going to read now?"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you like it, and that I didn't mess up in anything. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	25. Reading Ch 25: The Dream Arc

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are going to have the group read on how Naruto is doing. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 25: The Dream Arc

"I'll read it." Pyrrha volunteered, taking the book from Ruby. " **Chapter 25: The Dream Arc….."**

 **'His rate of growth is unreal, and his determination... staggering.' Fukasaku thought as he watched Naruto sitting still in front of him. Naruto had summoned him soon after he had told him the bad news, and Fukasaku had offered to train Naruto in the art that was only passed down from the Toad Summons and the Snake Summons. The art of nature itself, universal in it's ability.**

 **The ability to strengthen yourself using nature, the energy of the universe itself.**

 **Taking that energy into your body, and combining it with your own inner power to form something new, something powerful. A state of being many hundred times stronger than what you were before you entered the state.**

 **A technique many had tried, but few had mastered.**

 **Sage Mode.**

 **The art of the sage, Senjutsu, to gather nature energy and combine it with your chakra. To perfectly mix it with the energies inside of your body, and bring about a powerful form. It was hard, because only those who could sit perfectly still were capable of using it. Racing thoughts, even the smallest of twitches, would destroy the ability to use it and come back to haunt the user very quickly.**

"Wow." Ruby said in awe, her eyes shining. "That power sound amazing."

"To gather nature's energy, strengthening yourself and becoming a hundred times stronger." Ren mumbled loudly, also amazed. "This Sage Mode sounds very powerful."

"But the drawback is that you need to be very still in order to activate it." Pyrrha observed. "If you move even the slightest, it won't work and it'll come back to haunt you."

"I wonder how long it will take Naruto if it this hard." Blake said in curiosity. "I doubt it will be easy for him, considering that he isn't one to stay still, especially in a battle."

 **Naruto had taken to the training like a fish to water.**

That made everyone's eyes widen while Spirit smirk at Blake. "You were saying Blake?"

"Shut up." Blake said with a heated cheek before going to the topic. "How is it possible Naruto master something in days, just like that? Especially a technique that requires not to move a muscle?"

Spirit shrug. "If there is a goal in mind, he will take it. He also the most unpredictable knucklehead in his home village, and that just prove he earn that title." Everyone nodded their head in agreement to that statement.

 **Even without the special toad oil, Naruto had mastered how to sense Nature Energy within a time period of a few days. He had gained the ability to perfectly see, sense, and an imperfect ability to draw it into himself. His progress was stunning, because when he had a goal he achieved it no matter what. Of course, Naruto only goal was mastering Sage Mode right now.**

 **It was the only thing to him that validated his very existance.**

That clenched the hearts of everyone in the room. "Poor Naruto…." Pyrrha whispered, tears coming into her eyes. It becoming a habit for everyone, but they are slowly managing to control themselves, even Ruby.

 **Training was the only thing that numbed his pain, so for the last few days he had gone without food or water, and no sleep. He had thrown himself into training so hard, that if he so much as stopped to feel anything, the dark emotions in him would come back up. He wanted to prevent those emotions from coming up at any cost.**

Everyone's eyes widen at that. "He is working himself that hard…" Blake whispered in shock. That was worse than when she was working herself into finding more information about Roman and the White Fang.

 **Fukasaku looked surprised when he saw orange rings appear around Naruto's eyes, and when Naruto opened his eyes they were yellow with bar pupils.**

 **Yet, they still seemed a little dead on the inside, like Naruto still had no reason for living.**

Everyone flinch at the look, especially Team RWBY. The look in his eyes doesn't fit Naruto at all.

 **Naruto had just attained Sage Mode in record time, his current goal in life... and now he had no more goal. He didn't have a goal, so he was forced to think on what he had lost. Naruto stood up for a moment, before he took a deep breath. He could sense everything around him. Every speck of life, every ant, and every person in the Kingdom of Vale. He could sense it all, but it didn't help him. This power that he had quickly attained couldn't give him back what he had lost. He could never get back the people and things he had lost.**

' _Don't cry, don't cry, whatever you do, don't fucking cry Yang!'_ Yang thought in her head, determined not to let a single tear out of her eyelids. She is hating this arc, she hates a lot. It making her emotions go haywire.

 **"How are ya, Naruto-chan." Fukasaku asked Naruto, and Naruto gripped his fists. With a mighty swing of his fist, Naruto smashed his hand into the ground. A vast crater formed around them, destroying Naruto's tent and everything inside of it. Naruto was only in his orange pants with his necklace around his neck at the moment.**

 **Naruto looked at the crater he was standing in, and he could see it stretched pretty far.**

"God damn…." Yang whispered in shock, the others also looking shock. He is probably stronger than she or Nora can ever be, if he could do something like that without any effort.

None of them even notice that Naruto is shirtless, to stun at the display he shone.

"Naruto is getting stronger every day." Pyrrha said in awe. She wonder if her other will fight him. It will be nice to have a challenge for once.

 **"Empty... I still feel empty. What use is power... if I have nothing to protect with it?" Naruto asked Fukasaku lowly. Who cared if he was a Sage now, because without a person to share his power with... what was his purpose? He didn't have a purpose in life. He could see how pointless making "grow stronger" as his goal was. Once you grew stronger, there was no point to having that as a goal.**

"That's true." Blake whispered, looking at everyone. All of them have a goal, including protecting Remnant and/or their family. Each of their goal somehow co-exist with that, especially by becoming a hunter or huntress. Naruto, though, loss his home and therefore lost his goal.

 **"Time heals all wounds." Fukasaku said to Naruto wisely, and Naruto didn't comment on it. Naruto allowed Sage Mode to drop, and he was visibly exhausted right after he lost his Sage Mode.**

 **"Sage Mode is useless to me anyway... I can't use it unless I sit still, and I can't do that in battle without friends to cover my back while I charge up." Naruto said with a low tone. Fukasaku said nothing to Naruto, because while he had made amazing progress... it had been made simple because of one reason.**

 **Attaining Sage Mode had been Naruto's only way to escape his emotions.**

Blake shook her head. "Trying to escape your emotions for a limited amount of time will not make it go away. It will only hit you harder than before." It's like keeping a secret (depending on the kind) from your friends/family. It only be worse the longer you do it.

She should know. She hid her faunus status from her teammates and it nearly cause a rift because of it.

 **Now, with Sage Mode, Naruto had to deal with his depression once again. No matter how much he trained, it was pointless because Naruto would complete the training and then return to his depression just like before.**

 **"Well, find comrades to help you. I am sure that a goal will do you much better if you find it on your own now... when you find what drives you... summon me again. We will continue your training." Fukasaku said as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed to himself, before he fell and laid right on he ground.**

 **It took him a few** _ **days**_ **to learn to enter Sage Mode, but even that didn't ease his pain.**

 **He needed to find a goal, something that would allow him to prove his existance... people to understand him and see him for who he was again. He needed something to strive for, a goal that couldn't be achieved in a matter of days.**

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss look at one another before nodding. They will definitely be there for Naruto, to help him find the goal he needs to live.

 **Naruto sat up, before he glared at the ground. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore.**

 **Two years.**

 **He had spent an entire two years searching endlessly for a way home. For two years, he had been trying to find his way home... and for two years his home had been destroyed. He never had a home to go back to, and he was only hearing this now. In all of his hope for a way to return, even if there had been a way... he would have returned to nothing. He had nothing at all, so his journey to find his home.**

 **His hard work, and the suffering he had gone through every step of the way.**

 **It all amounted to nothing.**

"Damn you Naruto. Damn you for having sad thoughts." Yang whispered in frustration as a few tears leaked out. The blondes thoughts are too sad for you not to cry at.

Tears are streaming down Ruby's cheeks, and Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha have a few tears leaking out as well. Jaune and Nora grip their knees hard to prevent themselves from crying, but they still came out anyway. And Ren and Spirit felt a heavy amount of sadness and sympathy for Naruto.

 **"Uh... I hate this... No matter how strong you are, it means nothing if you aren't even there to save the people you love most." Naruto said to himself. Of course he didn't** _ **fully**_ **blame himself for not being there. He wasn't that stupid, but he did blame himself for not finding a way back sooner. He blamed himself for not having gotten there before it was destroyed, and help it not be eradicated.**

 **The shinobi system he was suppose to save or destroy... was destroyed.**

 **His lack of presence had ended up being the deciding factor that destroyed the shinobi world.**

"While I'm glad he doesn't completely blame himself, he shouldn't blame himself at all." Weiss said softly, surprising a few. "He didn't had a choice at coming to Remnant. He didn't chose to be absent while his village was getting destroyed. He tried his absolute best to get back home, so he shouldn't feel that it was anyway his fault."

Yang, Ruby, and Blake look at Weiss in surprise. Those were some really deep and kind words, coming from Weiss.

 **"So, this is the ever out of reach Naruto Uzumaki... or would it be Uzumaki Naruto?" A voice asked from nearby, and Naruto sat up and looked towards the source of the voice. It was an older man, his hair black hair having turned gray (he had black eyebrows), and small glasses over his eyes. The man wore a fancy green suit with a cane in his hand, and he stood at a very tall height... over a half foot over six feet tall.**

"It's Professor Ozpin." Ruby said in surprise. It look like Naruto is gonna recruited into Beacon after all.

 **"Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy... one of the most important men in Vale." Naruto said, and Ozpin's eyes saddened when he heard what sounded like a broken man trying to find new purpose in his life. He had never seen one so young, who had broken eyes like that.**

 **"I recieved a message from a trusted source, saying there was a young, talented man who lived in Vale... but wasn't coming to my academy. Finding you is not easy." Ozpin commented to Naruto, with a slightly impressed tone to his voice. Naruto nodded and stood up, before he dusted himself off.**

 **"I would offer you something to drink, but I'm kind of broke." Naruto said to the man, and he meant that in both ways. He was broke with money, and he was just broken until he found a new purpose to live.**

 **"No need, I won't be long... I was told you defeated a White Fang Lieutenant with ease. That kind of talent would do great my school. Would you like to come?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who looked down for a moment.**

 **He had nothing to lose by doing this now, and with no goal to strive for he might as well try it out. Like he had thought before, with no home to return to, he needed something for himself to do.**

 **He hated to school, but at least school had other students to see his existance.**

"He's going to our academy!" Ruby and Yang slightly cheered. It'll be easier to help him since he will be going with them. Blake and Weiss also have smile on their faces at the news.

 **"Who told you about me exactly?" Naruto asked Ozpin, curious... being depressed didn't stop him from being curious.**

 **"James Ironwood, he recieved a mysterious message from somebody explaining how you would be an asset." Ozpin spoke, since this was a pretty important question for him to answer.**

Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora look at Weiss knowingly, causing the girl to smirk. "No need to thank me for helping him out." They chuckled while Jaune and Ruby look at Weiss in surprise.

"You send him the message?" Jaune and Ruby asked in unison. They was met with many facepalms from their friends. How dense can someone be?

 **Naruto looked at him for a moment, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"Fuck it, I'll go." Naruto commented dryly, really the only way he could respond. He just didn't have anything at all better to do. Literally, he had nothing going on in his life... and going to school sounded better than sitting in the park and rotting to death.**

"Never thought I hear someone that prefer school over anything else." Yang joked, but it was weak. She understand why Naruto decided to go, even she would want to if she was in his shoes.

Doing something is better than doing nothing.

 **So why not go to school?**

 **Who knows, he may find his reason for living there.**

"And that the end of this chapter." Pyrrha said, smiling a little. She know that Team RWBY will help Naruto in anyways possible, so she is glad that he's going going.

And she have a feeling that he is going to find that goal quickly.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you like the Dream Arc. The next chapter is when the readers is going to read the start of the canon part of RWBY. There is gonna be a whole lot of craziness. Review, favorite, and follow this, and I will see you guys later.**


	26. Reading Ch 26: The Start

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are going to have the readers read about all of them seeing Naruto again all at the same time. Now that should be funny. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. Sorry for not posting it yesterday. My brother reminded my sister about the death of her favorite character she saw on the Walking Dead, so I had to go comfort her. If that didn't happened, I might've been able to finish it yesterday so again, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 26: The Start

"I'll read this one next." Jaune volunteered, with Pyrrha passing the book to him. " **Chapter 26: The start…."**

 **'Okay, you can do this Blake.' Blake thought to herself as she stepped onto the large air ship that would be taking them towards Beacon. Truthfully, she could have walked to the school if she started last night, but after getting off of work she just didn't want to do anything. There had been some bad things that happened apparently, events that prevented the old man from closing up shop and coming to A Simple Wok.**

 **There had been a robbery at the dust shop the Shopkeeper owned, and she had been forced to work at A Simple Wok as the only worker.**

Ruby's eyes widened, remembering the time. "Wait a minute, that old man was the one I saw when Roman was stealing dust!" Everyone look at her disbelief.

"And you just recognized him now?"

"Hey, it was a long time ago when I encountered him!" Ruby defended herself.

 **It had been another rough night for her.**

 **Not as bad as a few nights before, but she was going to have sore feet and smell like noodles for a good long time now. Of course, she smelled like noodles even before last night, considering she worked at a noodle shop. Her hours would be more difficult to manage now, considering the large amount of water and land between Beacon and Vale. She would have use the Bullhead service, meaning some of her paycheck would be going to the regular trips she would be taking because of how late her hours were.**

 **Of course, she had no plans for giving up her job.**

"Wow, you are very determined to keep that job." Weiss said in a bit of amazement. Most would have just quit because of the travel period, but Blake didn't. And since the two Blakes are the same, their Blake probably wouldn't either.

 **Blake stopped thinking about work and calmed herself down by force, because as she stood inside of the aircraft she was forced by her mind to count the number ratio of Faunus and Humans. There were plenty more humans than faunus, for every 20 or so humans, there was a single faunus. The numbers were none to good for her, considering what she planned on doing.**

 **She took one last calming breath, before she reached up and undid the bow on top of her head. She took off her ribbon, trusting in the idea that Naruto had instilled into her head with her encounter with him, and she tied her ribbon back into her hair, but in a different place and style. She didn't want to be without it, she didn't just wear it to hide her identity. So instead of covering up her cat ears, Blake tied the ribbon into a bow that was in front of one of her ears, actually bringing attention to them.**

 **She was coming out of the closet.**

"So this Blake reveals herself rather than hiding her faunus identity." Ren commented. "One of the changes in this book." Blake couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her other. She was able to gather the courage to reveal who she was while she wanted to hide. Revealing herself to her team doesn't count, as she did it by accident.

 **"That sounded horrible in my head." Blake muttered to herself when some people started to look at her in disgust the second that she stopped hiding who she was, what she was.**

 **Correction, she was coming out of the closet as a faunus.**

 **"Hey sexy kitty, you look like Fefine." The familiar, flirty, voice of Yang said from behind her. Yang leaned up against the railing and winked at the cat faunus. Blake raised an eyebrow at her, for one it didn't look like Yang recognized her. Surely, the girl had to realize that she was "Waitress" from A Simple Wok just by listening or looking at her.**

 **Sure, she looked vastly different with her hair in a ponytail, an apron on, a smile on her face, and with a rag over her head, but come on.**

"I don't look that different don't I?" Blake asked everyone. All she met was eyes moving away from her, whistling, and excuses. That made her frown.

 **"Fefine?" Blake asked, and Yang jerked back in shock.**

 **"Holy crap, you're Waitress!?" Yang called out in actual shock. She had just thought the two looked similar, and she wanted to have a little fun flirting with her. She hadn't actually thought that this girl was somebody she knew.**

 **"Blake Belladonna, and I repeat... fefine?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, with Yang coughing into her hand with slightly red cheeks. This was a little embarassing for her. She could flirt with strangers pretty well, but when it was somebody you knew and held a very light sexual attraction to (only sexual)... yeah, she was kind of freaked out.**

Blake shudder a little before moving slightly away from Yang while the girl herself blush at her thoughts being revealed. She didn't want anyone to know that, especially Blake!

 **Who would have thought a noodle waitress was good enough to get into Beacon.**

"Who would've thought a fifteen year old is good enough to get into Beacon?" Ren retorted, causing Yang to chuckle.

"Point to you Ren."

 **"Like feline, and fine... Like, girl you look fine, only with a combination of fine, and feline." Yang explained awkwardly for the moment. She slapped her cheeks, before she put on a grin to mask her embarrassment.**

 **"I see, now can you leave. I would prefer to be alone." Blake told Yang coldly as she took out a book and opened it to the page that she left off on. She was being open with others about her faunus heritage... but she wasn't that good with new people. She was Yang's waitress, not her friend. She had no reason to be friendly with Yang, not when she didn't have to be.**

 **She would rather read a book than make friends.**

"Here's antisocial Blake people." Yang announced, causing Blake to giver her an annoy look.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Then stop proving my point."

 **"Yang?" Ruby's voice asked from behind Yang, who glanced back at her in surprise.**

 **"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, since this was the first she was hearing of Ruby being accepted into Beacon. For one, she was 15, 2 entire years younger than the minimum required age that allowed for you to join these academies.**

 **She was suppose to be at Signal until she turned 17.**

 **If you were to put it into civilian terms, Ruby was suppose to be in High School right now. She was in the high school age range... but she was going into college without finishing everything else. Beacon was not a high school that trained huntsmen, it was an academy that taught young adults how to fight the creatures of Grimm.**

 **It was basically a college for people who wanted to kill monsters.**

 **"Last night, there was a robbery at a store. I was there, looking through magazines and getting more ammo... then I fought some people, and now I'm here." Ruby answered, not as surprised to see her sister. She had known Yang was going to be going to Beacon, but she had forgotten to mention it to her the night before.**

Yang pouted. "You should've told me before it was time to go."

"Well sorry, but I forgot! It easy to forget stuff like that when you are excited!" Ruby defended herself.

 **Blake had taken her chance to walk away.**

 **"First time I am hearing about this, but this could be fun." Yang commented with a wide, toothy smile. Going to school with her sister, that could be pretty cool. Neither of them noticed as Naruto walked out of the bathroom of the ship, drying his hands off, before throwing the paper towel away in a trash can. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the two girls, before he shrugged his shoulders.**

 **Oh, and it seemed that Weiss was here as well, not a far distance away from them... and Blake was here as well.**

 **What were the odds of meeting all four of the people who he met in the last few weeks?**

"Those odds are pretty rare, but not uncommon." Pyrrha said. There were times when acquaintances see each other once again.

 **They all noticed him at the same time, so even if he didn't want to go and talk to him, they were already coming towards him. Naruto was forced to brace himself for some kind of storm, because the girls didn't seem to realize that they weren't the only ones walking to him. Each person was only one of four, when they thought they were one of one.**

 **This was going to end badly for somebody.**

"Or for everyone." Nora piped in, looking eager at the fight that is soon to come. Guys aren't the only ones who enjoy cat fights.

Ren sighed. "Nora, don't hope for a fight just yet. It's too early for them to fight."

"Oh pooh! Thanks for ruining my fun Ren."

 **"Naruto!" The four girls called out to him when they got close enough, only for them to unknowingly surround Naruto from all four sides.**

 **They looked at each other.**

 **"You know Naruto too!?" They chanted together, all of them rather shocked that they each knew the same person. They were more surprised than anything right now, before Weiss looked at Blake for a moment and raised an eyebrow when she saw the cat ears on her head. Nothing hateful, just mildly suspicious in how she was looking at her.**

"Of course." Blake said with her eyes rolling. "Even when we spoke to each other at A Simple Wok, you still get suspicious." Rather than retort or let her pride get to her, she actually look a bit sheepish.

This story changed her. A lot.

 **"Know him, we went adventuring and nearly died together in a search for love, loss, and closure." Yang explained how she had met Naruto, and she summarized it with as few words as possible. She was grinning at Naruto when she said those words, while Blake went next and puffed her chest out in pride.**

Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, and Ren sent out eights and sevens for Yang, causing her to grin. Beat that Blake and Weiss.

 **"We had a life changing experience together, and he saved my life several times. We shared hurt and kindness, love and sadness." Blake spoke with confidence that she had Yang beaten with her story. From a romantic point, she had Yang beaten by a long shot.**

 **In her eyes that is.**

Team JNPR sent nines, eights, and sevens causing Blake to smirk while Yang pout.

 **"He is my hero, who risked life and limb to save my life, taking a deadly blow that would have killed me... all for a stranger." Weiss declared like she had won their little competition on who had met Naruto the best, a strange competition.**

The team sent sixes and sevens, causing Weiss to scowl while Yang and Blake smirked.

 **"We made a girl together!" Ruby claimed the loudest of all, and everyone paused and looked between Naruto and Ruby. Yang palmed her face, actually knowing what they she was talking about, and this time not misunderstanding it for sex.**

Team Juniper laugh, sending out tens. Meanwhile, Blake facepalm, Weiss groan, Yang laughed, and Ruby look confused, wondering why everyone is laughing.

Yang, taking pity over her sister, whisper what people thought. When she did, Ruby blush up a storm. "I didn't mean that!"

"We know, but it's still funny." Pyrrha said, giving an apologetic look to Ruby.

 **She blinked in shock when she realized** _ **Naruto**_ **was the guy that Ruby had fused with.**

 **Ruby had a crush on Naruto!?**

 **"She and he fused into one person somehow, not sex." Yang corrected Ruby, and both of the others girls took a breath of relief, before everyone was glaring at each other again.**

"And back to glaring at each other!" Nora cheered, liking the drama in here.

 **"Naruto was the one you were talking about that time." Weiss, Yang, and Blake hissed at each other, remembering the conversation they had about the men they liked. They each started to glare at each other, while Ruby gave Naruto a hug with a smile on her face. It was quick, so the others didn't even notice it before she let go.**

 **'He is mine.' Yang thought with narrowed eyes.**

 **'I won't give him to any of you.' Blake's thoughts raced as she narrowed her eyes into slits.**

 **'Both of you will only hold us back.' Weiss nearly growled out, but kept her thoughts to herself. Each girl was in a guarded position, and if it looked like any of them were about to make a move on Naruto, the others would stop her the second she tried.**

 **They had each pretty much admitted to each other that they were in love with the same man, and none of them were willing to share.**

Blake, Yang, and Weiss also glare at each other, sparks flowing, making a triangle. Everyone slid away from the three girls, even Nora was a bit nervous at the death glares they are giving each other.

' _My other will win.'_ Yang thought, her eyes read

' _My other won't give him up.'_ Blake hissed mentally in his head.

' _You will only hold my other back.'_ Weiss mentally said coldly in her head.

' _Scary!'_ Ruby thought fearfully in her head.

' _There is gonna be a huge war.'_ All of Team Juniper thought in their head.

 **"So... how are you feeling Naruto, I mean... you don't look so good?" Ruby asked, drawing everyone's attention to the fact that Naruto didn't look good. It looked like he hadn't slept in days, and had large bags under his eyes. He was slightly paler than before, and he seemed to be so forced with his smile. It was like he didn't mean it when he showed them happiness.**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and flinch at how bad Naruto looked. His country's destruction is really taking a toll on him, that they are surprise that he didn't lose it yet.

 **His eyes closed when he smiled at Ruby.**

 **Naruto had vexy expressive eyes, and just by looking into them you could easily see the emotion in them. Sadness, anger, happiness, love... all of his emotions were on open display, so when Naruto closed his eyes, he was hiding what he was feeling from you.**

' _Please don't hide your feelings from us.'_ Team RWBY pleaded in their heads, unaware that all of them are thinking the exact same thing.

 **"I'm fine, just a little tired." Naruto lied to Ruby, without even a second thought to his actions. Ruby said nothing, and decided that she would help Naruto by allowing him to come to her first. If he didn't come to her before a certain time, and he seemed to be getting worse, she would force him to accept her help.**

' _Look like Ruby is going to genuinely help him.'_ Pyrrha thought in her head, not really surprised by this. Out of all of them, Ruby has the purest of hearts, so it's obvious she would help him and push her crush aside for his sake.

 **She didn't even know how to help him.**

 **"Okay, but-gack!?" Ruby shouted out when she was pushed out of the way by Yang, who replaced her in her spot of in front of Naruto. She was smiling at him, before she pointed at herself with a grin.**

 **"Hey Naruto, you know what we should do, ditch these guys and go find a private spot to hang out." Yang suggested to him, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Weiss pushed Yang out of the way, before she smiled brightly at Naruto and gave him her most charming look. Basically, anything other than her usual glare.**

 **What? Despite what people thought, when Weiss had somebody that she liked, she was not mean to them. She was actually very affectionate, and outgoing, to be with the person that she was attracted to.**

 **She was not a... Tsun-something, whatever they called those things.**

Yang's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is surprising. And the the term is tsundere." Ruby and Blake nodded in agreement while Weiss huffed in anger.

The nerve of her team.

 **"So Naruto, I see you are going to Beacon. Your welcome for that." Weiss spoke with an arrogance that was natural to her, but in this case it wasn't her being arrogant on purpose.**

 **She was pushed out of the way, and replaced by Blake, who gave Naruto a very small smile.**

 **"Good to see you again Naruto. You don't look like you've eaten for awhile... would you like-" Blake started to say as she pulled out a sandwitch, and she twitched to show that she really didn't want to do what she was about to do. "-To share my sandwitch with me. It is tuna." Blake spoke with a shiver.**

 **Sharing her tuna was not something she liked to do, but Naruto looked like he hadn't eaten in days.**

Yang's, Ruby's, and Weiss's eyes widen at that. Blake is actually sharing her tuna? Blake never share her favorite food, never. The last person that tried to touch it ended up in the infirmary, with several scratches on him.

It took a lot of explaining on how Blake manage to have sharp nails.

Even Blake is a bit surprise at this, but not as much as the others. It she was in her other's shoes, then she would've done the same thing.

 **"I'm... not hungry." Naruto told her, and it was true... despite not having eaten or slept for days, he wasn't hungry. No, he was hungry, but at the same time he didn't want to eat.**

That increase everyone's worries. "That's bad." Pyrrha said, voicing out everyone's thoughts. That shows how much in pain Naruto is.

 **"Ignore her, that sandwitch isn't the only thing that smells like tuna with her." Yang said as she pushed Blake out of the way, and everyone looked at Yang.**

 **It took them a second.**

It was the same for everyone else here and it cause several reactions. Pyrrha blush up a storm, Weiss and Blake scowled deeply in disgust, Ruby and Jaune look confuse, Nora and Yang was laughing, and Ren was shaking his head, a tad bit disgusted at the joke.

"That is not the time to make jokes like that Yang!" Weiss lectured her teammate. "Can you not tell a dirty joke like that for once?"

"It's the other me that was telling the joke!"

"But it still you."

 **"You filthy, foul mouthed miscreant. This is not the time, nor place for your foul humor! As a lady, you should watch your mouth." Weiss lectured Yang, who stuck her tongue out at her. Weiss' lecture actually let Blake in on what Yang had meant, before she scowled deeply at the implied joke.**

 **Yang was saying that her cunt smelled like tuna.**

Jaune and Ruby turned green when they heard/read that part. "Gross! Yang!" Ruby cried out while Jaune tried not to barf. She wish she didn't know what the joke meant!

 **"Cute, your vagina humor** _ **really**_ **shows how lady-like you are." Blake hissed out, not amused with what Yang had implied at all. Then she thought about it, and her mouth watered. Blake twitched for a moment when a pleasant, yet naughty thought crossed her mind.**

 **She wondered what it would taste like if she went down on herself? Would it really taste like tuna?**

 **Damn, now she** _ **had**_ **to try that out when she was alone.**

 **Wait, was she even flexible enough for that?**

Ruby turn even greener, Weiss gave the faunus a disgusted look, Yang was laughing out loud, and Blake blush up a storm before glaring at the book, blaming it.

Can it not reveal what her thoughts were?

 **"Please don't fight." Ruby asked everyone, but she was drowned out by the annoyance each girl held towards the others.**

 **"Which one of us is the hottest?" Yang asked Naruto, wanting him to confirm it, and Naruto looked at them for a moment.**

"Go other me for asking that question!" Yang cheered while Blake, Ruby, and Weiss look curious at what Naruto's answer will be.

Ren chuckled. "Knowing Naruto, he won't answer the question like you want him

 **"Don't you involve him in this, you can't put a guy on the spot like that." Blake told Yang, since she was a little afraid of her odds. There was a 3/4ths chance that she was not the favorite, so the odds were stacked against her in this. Everyone else had the same odds, of course, but she still didn't like her odds.**

Blake agreed with her others on that. Even though all the others have the same odds, she still doesn't like them.

 **"Afraid he will pick me?" Weiss taunted the two girls, while Ruby palmed her head, and Naruto frowned at them.**

 **Yang and Blake looked at Weiss' chest for a moment, before they looked at each other and smirked to themselves.**

 **They had her so beat.**

Weiss scowl. "Naruto isn't one to judge based by breast!"

"Yeah, but it helps out in the judgement." Yang said with a grin while Weiss fume.

 **"Yang is the hottest, she literally uses fire. Weiss uses ice, so she is the coolest of your. Blake is a shadow, so I guess she is the most mysterious... and Ruby here is like a little puppy." Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know what them asking who was the... and when they looked at him like he was stupid, Naruto realized his mistake.**

"And I was right." Ren said with a small chuckle while most of the group look at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"At least he realized what you guys meant, even it was after he answered it the wrong way." Pyrrha said, slightly defending Naruto.

"And do I really look like a puppy?" Ruby asked everyone. They all nodded to that. Especially with that pout of hers. It's hard to say no to her on anything with that damn pout.

 **"You are an idiot." Weiss insulted Naruto, but in a kind way, because she was smiling when she said it.**

 **"I realized that when I said it. Honestly, you are all cute. Why are you fighting?" Naruto asked, and as a single unit the girls all palmed their faces.**

 **Even Ruby palmed her face.**

It's the same for the readers, including Team JNPR. "He's even dense than Ruby is." Yang muttered to herself, cause even Ruby facepalm at this.

 **He was an** _ **oblivious idiot prince charming**_ **.**

 **He was the most charming guy around, and the reason he was so charming was because he was so genuine and oblivious that he didn't flirt with you. He did, but he didn't actually try and think it over. He just said what was on his mind.**

"Agreed." Team RWBY said at once before Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at one another. Ruby just stayed out of the fight, not wanting to get caught, even though she likes Naruto as much as the others do.

Jaune groan. Why can't he have girls fight over him like that? Why do the pretty boys always get the pretty girls?

 **A guy ran passed them all, right behind them, before leaning over the trashcan and puking all into it. He was a lot like Naruto, fair skin (though Naruto had fair peach skin) and blond hair, with blue eyes. He was a little over 6 feet tall though, and he was a bit of a noodle in looks. He greatly resembled... some aspects of Naruto. He had on a black hoodie, with the inside being orange, and wore white armor on his chest and shoulders. He had a sheathed sword, and he had one ripped jeans.**

 **"Blaaaaaarg!?"**

"And here's the introduction of Barf Boy." Yang announced, causing everyone to laugh while Jaune groan. Why did he introduce him while he was barfing?

And it not his fault that he got air sickness!

 **He was really throwing up, and everyone was looking at him with disgusted faces. They were so busy either arguing or in that one boy's case, throwing up, that they had completely missed the anouncements that were made through the hologram windows.**

 **The puke filled trashcan tipped over.**

"Gross!"

"Digusting!"

"Eww!"

All the girls have wide arrang of disgusted looks while Jaune feel like shrinking right now. Can their be a book that makes look like a badass? Just one book?

 **Suddenly the girls had no reason to argue with each other when they were suddenly finding themselves working together to run away from the vomit that was splattering towards them. Naruto smiled for a moment, before he went towards the vomitting boy and gave him a pat on the back.**

 **"Thanks for the assist... women, am I right?" Naruto asked with a fake grin on his face.**

 **"Uuuuuh, I'm never going to get a girlfri-blarg!" The boy said as he started to barf right onto the floor.**

Weiss raise an eyebrow at Jaune. "Is it because you choose not to or because you know you're a wimp? Also because of that Barf Boy?" Jaune slump at that.

Pyrrha patted his back in comfort. "Don't worry Jaune. I'm sure you'll find that someone to be with." Ren and Nora nodded in agreement, the two of them smirking at the Mystral fighter. She blush a little at their knowing smirks and look away.

 **"Well, good luck with that... Jaune Arc?" Naruto commented when he looked at the underwear that was sticking out from the backside of Jaune's pants.**

 **He had his name sewn into his underwear.**

Everyone gave Jaune a look of disbelief while Jaune himself blushed in embarrassment at that being revealed. "My grandmother made those for me!"

"And choose to wear them why?" Jaune has no answer to Yang's question.

 **Naruto gave the boy a firm pat on the back, and Jaune ended up throwing up even harder than before. Naruto whistled as he watched the boy spray like a fountain, and all over the ground too.**

 **All over some girl's shoes.**

 **Pyrrha was not pleased, she had a twitching face as she looked down at her boots, which had been puked on when she came over to say a greeting to Naruto. She hadn't thought he would be attending Beacon, so imagine her surprise when she saw him.**

 **Now imagine her anger at being puked on.**

Pyrrha has a disgusted look on her face before giving a look at Jaune. "It was the other me!" Jaune protested, but she still gave him the look.

Nora lean towards her best friend's ear. "Do you think this Pyrrha will fall for Jaune after that?" Ren shrug.

"There still a possibility, but not a high one."

 **"I'm sorry, but I have to go and clean my shoes." Pyrrha said, and Naruto scratched his chin in thought.**

 **"That girl looks familiar, where do I know her from?" Naruto asked himself out loud, with Pyrrha shivering in delight.**

Everybody's eyebrows rose up in disbelief. "Are you actually happy that he doesn't remember you?" Weiss asked in disbelief, causing Pyrrha to blush in a bit of embarrassment. If it was her, she would be angry that someone forgot about her.

Then again, Pyrrha isn't as prideful as she is.

 **Yes, she was happy that he had no problem forgetting about her. That meant that he really didn't look at her like some kind of star.**

"How many times are we going to break that wall?" Yang said with a small laugh. It was either the third or fourth time that happened.

 **She was just an average person to him, and you could sometimes forget the names of average people.**

 **She was conflicted about this, but also happy.**

"Then why does it look like you're going to have an orgasm?" Blake pointed out the shiver in delight, making Pyrrha blush even more. She have no answer to that.

 **'Wow, this guy has no luck with ladies.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow, before the aircraft touched the ground, and Naruto put his hands in his pockets, before he started to walk towards the exit.**

Jaune slump even more at the truth. Did Naruto have to point out that he had no luck with them? Ren patted his only male friend's back in comfort, letting out a small chuckle.

 **Now that nobody was looking at him, his face wiped itself of any emotions.**

 **When nobody was looking, he didn't have to pretend to be happy.**

Everyone wince at the emotionless mask on Naruto's face. It doesn't fit him at all. "Okay, I'm done." Jaune said, putting the book down. "Anyone else want to read this?" He kinda regret reading this chapter, seeing it put him in a bad light.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Next up is the readers seeing a shirtless Naruto. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	27. Reading Ch 27: Woman Confusion

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are going to see how oblivious Naruto can be. Also see something that will burn in the girl's mind forever. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 27: Woman Confusion

"I'll read next." Ren volunteered, grabbing the book. " **Chapter 27: Woman Confusion…."**

 **Ozpin's speech.**

 **All of the new students of Beacon were told to report to an area of the school, the first area that they were going to be going to. It was a rather small place, and there was a stage at the back of the room where Ozpin was currently standing in front of a mic. Naruto was leaning against a stone pillar holding up the ceiling, because he had arrived rather quickly. He didn't want to deal with anyone, so he had left the others behind without a second thought.**

 **They were nice, but he couldn't help but be annoyed they were fighting amongst each other for some stranger than life reason.**

Again, facepalms everywhere from the group, including Spirit. Despiting seeing Naruto's obliviousness to a girl's feeling before, he still can't help but facepalm at the guy.

 **So, when the hall, and he used that term as in a large room, was filled with students, Ozpin had given Naruto a small glance that surprised him.**

 **"To new students at Beacon Academy, I am not a man of words... but recent events require a bit more of all of our time." Ozpin started out as he gave a glance at Naruto again. Naruto's little adventures hadn't gone unnoticed by Ozpin, and he wanted to take this chance to inspire some students.**

Yang raise her eyebrows at this. "Another change in the story." Everyone nodded to this, paying attention a bit more due to the change. They wonder what Ozpin is going to say this time.

 **Glynda Goodwitch, a tall blond haired woman with green eyes, stood next to him. Standing at an** _ **unusual**_ **height of 6'5", for a woman that being strangely tall, she was a beautiful and very well endowed woman. She wore a tight white blouse, with a long enough skirt to be considered decent for public use. She had on sa black cape, and over her eyes were glasses. She held in her hand a riding crop, her weapon of choice possibly?**

"And here Goodwitch." Yang said, looking at the vice principal of Beacon.

 **'This wasn't the planned speech.' Glynda thought for a moment, but deciding Ozpin had something planned.**

 **"A bit more time?" Yang asked, with Ruby standing next to her, in no more than a whisper. She had thought the speech was suppose to be a short thing to inspire them to do their best.**

 **"Beacon Academy, unlike prior training schools you have trained at, is a school for the elite. All of you have proven yourself to be smarter, faster, and stronger than those around you. You were accepted into this academy, so that you may train to become Huntsmen or Huntresses and fight darkness... but right now, all is see from all of you is wasted potential." Ozpin said as his tone took a more harsh tone to it. Everyone seemed to be insulted by his words, with some people getting a little more angry than others.**

Everyone look surprise at that part of the speech. "I never knew Ozpin to speak this harshly." Blake said in a bit of shock, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

 **'So, that part of the speech is a little changed.' Glynda thought as she went over what Ozpin said last year in her head.**

 **'Man, he really doesn't hold back... something seems off about him though.' Blake thought with a raised eyebrow, standing in the shadow of a pillar to stay out of the attention of others. She was being open with her heritage, not being an open person. She still prefered to be alone over with others.**

 **"Right now, no matter how skilled you are, you are students of this academy. Your training up until now, means nothing. If you don't apply yourself, with the attention of improving, then all the training you have done will have been for nothing. We at Beacon, will nurture your talent and help it grow, but if you grow is up to you... thank you for your time. Glynda." Ozpin said as he started to walk away, and Glynda stepped forward and stood in front of the mic. She had her own words that she was going to be telling everyone.**

"I wonder if that will get students to become even stronger and more mature." Ren mused. Though he know that people like Cardin and his team won't mature.

 **"I am Glynda Goodwitch, and I will address some issues you might be wondering. Tonight, none of you will be assigned rooms. You will be sleeping here, and sleeping bags will be provided." Glynda spoke, since most people wondered where there rooms were going to be. It was a commonly asked question, and she could see some unease or excitement between students.**

 **More guys were excited than girls.**

"Of course they are." Weiss said with an eye roll. Ugh, men. Thankfully Naruto isn't like that.

 **"Oh la la, this will be interesting." Yang said with a smirk on her face. Ruby gave her a raised eyebrow, not sure what to make of those words.**

 **'I wonder where we shower.' Ruby thought to herself, before Glynda brought the mic closer to her.**

 **"Now, here at Beacon we have a code of conduct. You will get changed in either the locker room, in the showers. The locker room is Unisex, so if you are not comfortable changing in front of the opposite sex, you are advised to change in one of the bathrooms. Bathrooms are seperated, men will not enter the ladies shower, and vice versa." Glynda spoke, and she had a harder look than ever before when she said that rule. The bathrooms were seperated for a reason, that way people could get changed if they weren't comfortable with changing in the locker room.**

 **At Beacon, the students were all adults. They had completed their Pre-Training schools, the civilian equavilant of High School, and were college age now. They were fully expected to make their own choices.**

 **'Shared locker room, I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom.' Weiss thought as she frowned and looked at all of the men in the room. Of course, she figured they would change in the showers as well, mostly so that they could keep their own privacy in check.**

"Yep." Jaune and Ren said with a nod. They are more concern in containing their privacy than looking at naked woman.

 **"You will all be assigned a locker, which you may keep clothes, your weapons, armor, and personal belongings in if you desire. Now, when you are assigned a room, the same rules apply. Each floor of the dorms will have seperated Male and Female showers, and bathrooms. The top floor will have a washer and dryer, so you may do laundry." Glynda said as she gave them the basics of what they were expected to remember. They didn't have their own personal bathrooms at Beacon, each shower had a stall so there was a small amount of privacy. The stalls could be locked from the inside, of course.**

 **They had limited resources, they couldn't just give every single student their own shower and bathroom. Not when they had so many students.**

 **"Oooooooh, that is going to stuck for you Ren." Nora spoke to a pale Ren. He liked his privacy when he took a shower, and being naked in front of anyone, even other men, just weirded him out. He slept in his normal clothes thanks to how uncomfortable nudity made him feel.**

"I think I'm used to it now." Ren told the others when he saw them looking at him. He really didn't have a choice but get use to it.

 **'I am not seeing any problems so far.' Naruto thought to himself, and he scratched his chin in thought. Of course, he had full plans to peek on the girls showering. He would find a way to get a peek, but he would have to do it without getting caught.**

Pyrrha frown at the thought of Naruto peeking at her while Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby has a mixture of a frown and a small blush.

It's pretty obvious what they are conflicted with.

 **"Now, you are all adults. If you have a problem with another student, you will be expected to handle it on your own. We, the teachers, are not your parents. So long as you do not cause damage to our property, or start fighting, we do not care how you solve your problems or what you do. Of course, you are still allowed to find a teacher to talk to." Glynda spoke more harshly to them, and some of the people in the room winced at those words. The teachers had no obligation to help them with their troubles, but most teachers would lend them an ear if they needed it.**

 **They did care, but they also expected their students to be mature and handle their issues.**

 **Basically, they were fucked if they tried to tell on another students for something like annoying them, or even bullying them.**

"But what about if the bully physically bully you?" Blake replied with a frown. There were many cases of bullies physically harming a student, and if the student defend him or herself, then he/she might end up in trouble.

Spirit replied. "Like any school, most teachers, if not all, don't bother to look up all the information." That was one of the problems with bullying and how teacher dealing with it. They don't bother looking up information, mainly just punish the people they saw fight.

 **'Wow, this place really is like a college, so harsh.' Blake thought with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Of course, any illegal activites are against rules, and if you are caught doing them, you will be expelled and sent to jail." Glynda threatened the students, and some people looked a little nervous when she said that.**

 **'... Shit, is painting the building purple against the law?' Naruto thought to himself, since now he would have to change his plans for a big prank. If he could prank the school, he was sure that everyone would notice him.**

 **He had wanted to paint the school purple, literally.**

"A prankster indeed." Nora said with a crazy grin. She wonder if her other will join him in his pranks, or better, if they have a prank war.

She would squeal in joy if that happen.

 **'Shit, I'm an ex-terrorist... that does not bode well for me.' Blake thought to herself, since as an ex-terrorist she could get sent to jail at any time. Her redemption meant shit in front of a judge of law, meaning that if she was caught... goodbye freedom, and hello jail for life... or execution.**

 **She had to gulp at that thought.**

"Yeah, that's a pretty scary thought." Blake admitted, shivering a little. It's a miracle she didn't got caught now.

 **'... Crap, not all of Cresent Rose's parts of legal.' Ruby thought to herself. They were legal at the time she bought the parts, but they had been classified as illegal when somebody blew their head off using one of the parts.**

 **She had been meaning to change the part out for the legal version, and upgrade her weapon.**

Everyone look at Ruby in disbelief while the girl try to make herself smaller with all the looks sent to her.

Weiss was the one to speak up. "How do you forget to change out illegal parts?"

"I just do, okay?!"

 **Ruby looked at Yang, expecting her to have some sort of reaction, and Yang noticed.**

 **"I don't break the laws, bend them, but not break them little sis. I'm actually allowed, by law, to drink... and I don't drink and drive. I'm clean." Yang said to her sister, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.**

Everyone blink in surprise. Their most innocent huntress have something illegal while the complete opposite of innocent didn't do anything illegal?

That pretty shocking.

 **'Shit, is faking my transcripts illegal?' Jaune thought to himself as he looked around. He had never actually... taken the proper test to get into Beacon. He had just found somebodies scores, and put his name on them. He had gotten his hand on other person's papers, and lied his way into the school.**

"You faked your transcript?!" Everyone, san Pyrrha and Jaune, yelled out in shock. The blonde hair man try to shrink his way from the stares he's getting.

"...Other me?" He squeaked out weakly. The kept on glaring at him until he finally admitted the truth. "Yes, I faked a transcript!"

"We are going to talk more about this." Weiss growled, getting Jaune to gulp and nodded.

 **'Boo, no law breaking fun.' Nora thought to herself, and Glynda coughed into her hand. She wasn't trying to get their attention, she just swallowed something by accident.**

 **"... Anyway, tomorrow you will be expected to go to this-" Glynda said as she pulled up a holographis map behind her, and showed them all what appeared to be cliffs overlooking a forest. "-location something very important. Anyone who skips this, will be kicked from the school." Glynda stated to them all coldly.**

 **With that, she finished her speech as well and left the stage. When she and Ozpin were both gone, the stage started to retract into the wall, leaving the large room filled with only students.**

 **"Well, I'm going to get changed, you coming Ruby?" Yang asked her sister, considering that they both could use a shower. It was going to be night pretty soon, so they might as well go find where their lockers were going to be, and take that shower.**

 **"Sure, you smell like butt." Ruby told her sister, lying about the smell. Yang rolled her eyes, before she knocked her sister in the side of the head.**

"Those really hurt." Ruby complained, rubbing her head. Yang doesn't know when to watch her strong.

 **'I think I am going to find my locker.' Naruto thought to himself, and he began his trip that would lead towards the locker rooms. It wasn't far away, connected to the building itself. Naruto took out a slip of paper from his pocket, which was given to him when he entered this building.**

 **Naruto's face twitched when he saw his locker number.**

 **711**

 **Of course, they were numbers that added up to 9. He had bad luck with that number, he really did. He avoided making 9 Shadow Clones whenever possible, and considering the number he could make he could always avoid it.**

"He really does have bad luck with that number." Blake said softly, immediately realizing what did he meant by it. The Nine Tail Demon Fox.

 **Naruto walked a short distance, before he found his locker and the glowing keypad floated in front of it. Naruto entered the code to unlock it, also on the paper, before it opened up wide. Naruto took out his bag, before he tossed it into the locker.**

 **Girls started to appear around Naruto, and guys to, as more people started to find their lockers.**

 **Naruto took out a small poster from his bag, the poster for his morning work-out. The one that he did to warm up before he trained every day.**

 _ **Training Menu**_

 _ **1\. 10K Run**_

 _ **2\. 100 Push-Ups**_

 _ **3\. 100 Sit-Ups**_

 _ **4\. 100 Back Stretches**_

 _ **5\. Jutsu Practice Kata Forms**_

 _ **6\. Strike the Dummy 100 Times**_

"Stud say what?!" Yang exclaimed, with the others looking just as shock. That's his daily exercise. No wonder he's well tone.

"No way! How can anyone do something like that?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock. If people in his village did that same thing as the blonde, they she will agree with Jaune about ninjas being broken.

Somewhere in the Leaf Village, at the main dimension of Naruto, two men with green spandex and bushy eyebrows sneezed.

 **Naruto didn't have to force the small smile that came over his face when he saw this. It had been a reminder of his old life when he made it. It was his old morning work out when he was a kid. Of course, what was a work out when he was a kid, was nothing more than a warm up now that he was a teenager. It was still a nice way to decorate his locker, and the students that looked at the "Training Menu" scoffed, as if they didn't believe it for a second.**

 **Then Naruto took his shirt off to place it in his locker.**

 **Opinions... they changed very quickly. Naruto was relativally normal when it came to muscle tone for a ninja, maybe a little above the average ninja considering how hard he trained every single day, but these people were not ninjas.**

 **These people did not train their bodies since they were 5 years old to become a weapon that ended lives as easily as breathing.**

 **He had lean muscles, toned muscles, attractive muscles that were** _ **making**_ **both men and women stare at him with wide eyes. He never really went without a shirt that much, he had no problem with it, but he didn't really have a reason to do it.**

"Oh my…." Pyrrha said with a bit of a gasp, blushing a lot. At the first chapter, it was only a few seconds that she saw the blonde without a shirt, but now she seeing him longer with that.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss also have major blushes on their faces as well. Jaune is staring at the muscles as well, in both envy and amazement, while Ren look impressed at Naruto's physic. The only girls who aren't blushing are Ruby, despite her crush, and Nora.

Nora whistled. "That is one mean body. Wonder if it's stronger than metal." She would like to test that theory by using her hammer. Or her grenade launcher.

 **"I am a fan of those abs." A female whisper could be heard, and there were mutterings of agreement.**

 **There was a flash as somebody took a picture of Naruto.**

Yang wonder if she could convince Spirit of letting her get a picture for her to keep for herself. She would love to put it up on her wall.

 **"I'm making those muscles my wallpaper." Another woman said, and while she didn't sound lusty, she sounded like she was a little hot under the collar.**

 **One girl got very brave and walked up to Naruto. She was a rather plain looking girl for the most part. Pale skin, wearing the Beacon uniform already... oh, she was a second year student. She had short brown hair, with blue eyes. He didn't get her name, but she looked at his abs before looking at his face.**

 **She punched him in the abs, before her face became pained and she held her throbbing fist.**

"Those abs must be hard." Yang said with a lusty grin while the three blushing girls blush even more.

 **"You pass big boy... here is my scroll number." She said, and she took out a marker from her skirt pocket. She wrote her name on his right pec, before she wrote her number right underneath it. Naruto blinked in surprise at her actions, before the other girls started to follow up as well. They grabbed the marker from her.**

 **The next girl, the fan of his abs, leaned down and gave them a smile, before she wrote her name and number on his abs.**

 **"Here babe, call me sometime." This girl spoke with confidence in her voice as she gave the marker to the next girl.**

 **"Don't know you name, but I would like to. Here is my number sweet cheeks." The girl said as she wrote her name and number across his biscep.**

"Why are girls writing on him?" Ruby asked, a bit weirded out by this. Meanwhile, Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at all the girls writing their names and numbers down on him.

' _Stay away from them you bitches!'_ Was the primary thought of Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

 **The flood gates had been opened up.**

 **Naruto was surprised when girls actually** _ **flocked**_ **to him like birds, and he was both confused and shocked when they started to sign random parts of his body. He was constantly being introduced to newer girls, and older girls that was in the locker room to see the new students. He was surrounded by a sea of females that were getting pictures of him, writing on him, or generally saying weird things and calling him strange names.**

 **Babe? Sweet cheeks? Big boy?**

 **He didn't understand women.**

"I don't either." Ruby said, shaking her head while Yang, Weiss, and Blake are all grinding their teeth, possessive of their crush.

Meanwhile, Jaune is grumbling to himself, upset at the fact that the other blonde is getting girls flocked all around him. ' _How are the dense ones always the kind to get girls?'_ Was the farm boy's thoughts.

Pyrrha and Ren look amuse, though Pyrrha still have the blush on her face.

 **'What is going on?' Naruto thought to himself, and soon the crowd started to thin out. His body had over a dozen, or two dozen, names and numbers on it. He didn't even have a Scroll, not until the school issues him one.**

 **Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he started to walk towards the showers with a completely neutral look on his face.**

 **He did NOT understand women.**

' _Is it possible for me to take his place? I would love that.'_ Jaune thought in his head while Yang, Blake, and Weiss look at each other, all thinking the same thing.

Whenever their other is not fighting each other, they are going fend off hussies from Naruto.

Ruby look between her teammates before groaning. Why is her own gender so confusing?

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone like this chapter, as well as all of their reactions. Not sure if it's the best one, but then again, I'm a bit unsure of every chapter I do. I'm cautious like that. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	28. Reading Ch 28: Between the Lines

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Team RWBY and Team JNPR are going to get a taste of Naruto's "Lust God Mode". So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 28: Between the Lines

"Ooh, ooh, me next!" Nora volunteered excitingly. She is enjoying this fun book a lot and want to read a chapter herself. Ren pass the book to his friend so she could read. " **Chapter 28: Between the Lines…."**

 **'Well, this is weird.' Blake thought to herself as she finished tying up the waist around her yukata. The pajamas were breathable, so she prefered them to air everything out, instead of something more... informal in appearance. She was weirded for out for a good reason, besides the fact that she was trying to ignore the other girls and guys that were staring at parts of her body.**

"You mean the bellabooty?" Yang said with a grin while Blake sigh in annoyance at the name given for her own butt. "Well, I can't blame them for staring at it."

"I'm sure they are staring at my cat ears, not my butt." Blake hissed, not wanting to think of anyone staring at her butt. The only people she wouldn't mind stare at it is Naruto, and possibly Sun.

 **The cat ears, not her butt.**

"I told you." Blake said with a smirk while Yang stuck her tongue out at her partner.

 **Guys were coming out of the showers with unreasonably red faces, muttering curses about damned blondes. They looked confused, angry, and most of all... ashamed of something. They looked like a dog running away from something with their tails between their legs. Some even seemed to be a bit more... confused than others, and were cradling their heads with almost pained looks on their faces.**

 **Like they had seen something they would rather not see.**

' _Naruto.'_ Ren thought immediately in his head. Only he can make reactions like that. He didn't even need to know the blonde personally to know this, you can just tell by observing him. Or in this case, reading a book about him.

 **Her locker closed when she as finished, she did most of the changing in the shower but had forgotten some of the more formal parts of her pajamas. Yes, she wore pajamas that could be considered more formal.**

 **"Wonder what has those guys so flustered?" Ruby asked her sister a short distance away. She was already in her pajamas as well, and she had noticed that when she came out of the shower a lot of people, both men and women, had been gossiping about something.**

 **"Not a clue, looks like fun though." Yang stated, since she could practically see the lust and rage dripping off of respective female and male faces.**

 **There was a hot guy here somewhere, with the perfect body for it to affect everyone so heavily.**

"Look for that body other me." Yang mutter in encouragement, a grin of on her face. It's probably Naruto, since he is the only one with the perfect body that can affect both male and female.

 **Okay, so she did have a clue.**

 **'Don't want to lose my necklace, or my hair clip.' Weiss thought to herself, ignoring all the fools around her as she put her belongings in her locker. She too, had noticed the strange behavior that people were showing while she had been taking a shower. She wanted to look presentable if she were to offer to sleep** _ **next**_ **to Naruto. Not with him, next to him. Naruto was a man with high morals, if a strange air about him, so he wouldn't try anything to her.**

"Another thing I like about him." Weiss said with a small smile. She can trust him enough to sleep near him. Yang, and possibly Blake, probably wouldn't mind sleeping (Not that kind of sleeping!) with their boyfriend, but she don't want to do stuff like that until she is closer to him or married.

 **"Hey, who took my boxers?" A male voice they all recognized asked, and the attention of everyone in the room was directed towards the showers.**

 **"Oh..." Yang started as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her eyes, because in front of her was something she had only imagined in her dreams.**

 **"My..." Blake said afterwards, unknowingly continuing for the slack jawed Yang. She wasn't in any better of a position though. Her ears were standing straight up, and her pupils had narrowed into the smallest of slits. She was drolling all over the front of her yukata, and her eyes were nearly sparkling.**

 **"God..." Weiss finished off without knowing what she did. She needed to sit down, because she was pushed into a state of blissful shock when she saw what they were all seeing.**

 **Naruto was walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and it was rolled up so that it might as well be showing all of his legs. He was dripping wet, his hair weighed down by the water. He looked irritated, since somebody had taken his boxers (One girl was hiding his boxers behind her back), and now he was going to have to walk out of the showers naked.**

Most of the group, especially the girls, eyes widen at the site before them. Yang's jaws drop in shock and her eyes' widen. She never thought she would see him fully naked and covered in water. She only thought she would see that in her dreams. ' _I thank the person who took his underwear. Now if only he could take off the towel, then my life would be complete'_

Blake's ears were standing up straight, and her pupils turn to the smallest of slits like the other her. She was unaware that she is drooling on her clothes and between her cleavage. ' _You could eat off of that body.'_

Weiss is in a state of blissful shock, her eyes locked on two the the naked form of Naruto. ' _I've never seen anyone or anything so perfect. I don't think anybody can approach him like this.'_

Pyrrha is blushing heavily all around her head, wanting to look away from the naked form of Naruto, but somehow can't. ' _H-He is like an Adonis. Imagine what would happen to me if he took the towel off.'_ The thought just made her blush harder.

Nora, surprisingly, is also blushing heavily at seeing the naked blonde. Only one word can form in her mind right now. ' _Hot! Hot! Hot!'_

Jaune look a mixture both angry and ashamed. Now he understood why the guys were like that. ' _How can any guy measure up to him? How?'_

Ren was the only one to look away, not wanting to see the naked blonde. Although he saw how everyone else looked and chuckled. ' _Look like you are getting every girl and some guys to lust after you Naruto.'_

Ruby merely look at the naked blonde, with her head tilt. Unlike the other, she isn't really affected by his naked form. ' _Why would somebody take his boxers? Is it some kind of prank?'_

 **"Somebody took your boxers?" Ruby asked as she went towards Naruto, completely unaffected by his looks. She was innocent, so while she understood sexual thoughts, they weren't the first thing that popped into her mind.**

' _Lucky.'_ Blake, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha all vaguely thought in their heads. They would like to have that kind of mind, but right now, sexual thoughts are probably the ONLY thing coming through their heads right now.

 **"Oh, hey Ruby. Yeah, they were in the changing room connected to the showers, and when I finished showering they weren't there." Naruto explained to her. He went over by his locker, before Ruby saw him take out a spare pair from it.**

 **She laughed a little.**

 **"Green with pink hearts?" Ruby asked him with a light laugh. Those were adorable, something she would totally wear if she were a guy.**

Ruby laugh a little, agreeing with her others. "Those are just too cute, especially on Naruto." Ren shook his head at the fact that Ruby is the only one not affected by the blonde's naked form.

 **"There is nothing wrong with pink, or hearts." Naruto spoke with a light amount of confidence in his boxers.**

 **'Holy fucking, shit snacking, muff munching... what the fuck for days.' Yang thought as she stared, ogled freely and without speaking, he body that was a mere few feet away from her. Something must have fried her brain, because she wasn't capable of speaking. For the other girls, who had only listed after the body, they could get off with just flirting. For the girls who actually held feelings for him, this was... amazing.**

' _I agree other me.'_ Yang thought as she ogle the blonde's body, taking in every form. She wish have a camera right now, to keep close to her breast forever.

 **'I want to eat fish off his abs.' Blake thought to herself as she just lovingly stared at his body, and lustfully stared at it.**

' _I want to lick off it after.'_ Blake lustfully thought as she continue her staring.

 **'That is cheating!' Weiss thought loudly to herself. How could she go and just** _ **ask**_ **to sleep next to him, if he was going to... look like that?**

' _I curse the person the who took his boxer!'_ Weiss thought with a blush so red that it's near the color of Pyrrha's hair. ' _Also the people who made Naruto! Such a perfect person shouldn't exist!'_

 **"Oh, nothing wrong at all... they are so cute. Where do you get them, I was thinking of getting boxers... girl underwear is the worst." Ruby complained to Naruto. She hated girl pockets, girl underwear, girl everything. It wasn't comfortable for her, and she hated how inconveniant the pockets on skirts could be.**

"You are no normal girl Ruby." Ren said, shaking his head again. He meant that in many ways while the girl smile widely. She knew that she wasn't normal and she's proud of it.

 **"I wouldn't know, I don't wear girl underwear. Anything, these are my lucky undies... been with me for years." Naruto spoke fondly as he ran his thumb over the material, and Ruby looked at Naruto's hair, before she reached up and ran her fingers through it to shake some water out of it.**

 **"You have nice hair... feels like fox fur, really soft." Ruby complimented, since her hair was a lot the same, only she was told that her hair reminded people of a puppy's fur.**

"Oh, now I want to touch it." Ruby said in envy, wanting to do what her other is doing.

 **Naruto ran his hand through his hair, before he shook it, before he started to shake his head with his eyes closed.**

That caused a chain reaction. Almost every girl in the room fainted on the floor after witnessing such perfection. ' _I'm dead.'_ Yang thought as fell on the floor. It was only a few seconds of seeing Naruto shaking the water out of his hair before she fainted. Naruto is a lust god, there is no doubt in Yang's mind.

' _I have died.'_ Blake thought, falling just as Yang did. Her nose is bleeding widely and she got a huge smile on her face, showing that she died happily. That was the most beautiful thing she have ever seen.

' _Winter, if I don't survive, prepare my funeral.'_ Weiss thought as she fell down. She really need to find out who his parents were so she can slap them silly. How can they create such a person their DNA? That was a crime!

' _Mother, father, prepare my funeral.'_ Pyrrha thought in her head as she fall down. Her face has a stun look, with a massive blush still on her face, a trail of blood coming from her nose, and her eyes wide open. It looked like she died with her eyes opened.

' _Pancake goddess, I am coming.'_ Nora thought warily as she fainted, a giant smile on her face. She dare say that was better than the largest stack of pancakes she have seen! And that is saying something, coming from Nora!

' _Damn it, how come he have to have those effects on gi- wait, why am I blushing? Why is my nose bleeding?'_ Jaune thought, at first in a mental jealous tone, then in panic. ' _Oh god, did he turn my gay? But when-? How-? Who-? Cookies? Pancakes? Grandmother, is that you there?'_ With that last thought, he slipped into unconsciousness, swirls in his eyes.

' _Wow, he made damn near everyone faint. Even Nora is on the ground.'_ Ren thought in his head as he gaze at the unconscious hunters and huntresses here. While he is still straight, he admit that would look hot for any female and some males.

"What the-? Why has everyone fainted? Did they get sick or something?" Ruby asked in concern while Spirit chuckle at the site. It look like the site before them was too much for them.

Spirit turn to Ruby, unaware of the TV sparking a little. "Don't worry Ruby. They just saw something that was amazing to them. We'll get them back up after the next chapter." Ruby nodded, but still look at her sister in concern.

 **'I'm dead.' Yang said as she collapsed on the ground when she witnessed perfection. She wasn't able to watch this anymore. She had seen Naruto litrally sparkling for a brief moment, the water droplets making him look like a lust god fallen from the heavens. He was temptation, the incarnation of what a girl wanted to be with, and what a guy wanted to be.**

 **'I have died.' Blake thought from her spot on the ground, her legs sticking in the air thanks to the bench she had tripped over. Her nose was a bloody messing, but she had a wider smile on her face.**

 **That had been beautiful.**

 **'Prepare my funeral Winter, I won't survive.' Weiss thought as she was collapsed over the bench she was sitting one. She had been looking at Naruto at the perfect angle to see everything about what just happened, and damn... just damn.**

 **She was going to** _ **find**_ **Naruto's parents, and then she was going to slap the fuck out of them.**

 **How DARE they make such a person with their DNA?**

 **It wasn't fair, what two parents could have such complimentary dna so that they were able t produce a handsome devil of a man like that? If Weiss had been an angel, she would have fallen from grace at that very moment.**

 **They weren't the only people to collapse, many other female students had collapsed... and an impressive number of male students had passed out as well.**

"Why is everyone passing out?" Ruby asked in bewilderment, looking at all the bodies on the TV. Spirit and Ren, meanwhile, facepalm.

She is nearly as bad as Naruto is when it comes to being dense.

 **They had just lasted longer.**

"Once again, impressive." Ren said, looking at all the unconscious body (Both here and on the TV) in amusement. He never thought something like that would happen.

 **"So, you use a lot of kunai... do they transform into anything?" Ruby asked Naruto as she fingered the ring in one of his kunai.**

 **"Naw, I don't need a transforming weapon or anything like that. My Shadow Clones can turn into Fuma Shuriken, and I do have some real Fuma Shuriken sealed away... Fuma Shuriken are-" Naruto started to explain, but Ruby cut him off.**

 **"Fuma Shuriken are giant shuriken, I am a weapon dork so I know all about weapons. You know, if you ever need me for anything, don't be afraid to ask." Ruby told him as she put her hands behind her back. She wanted him to know that she was here for him, even if he was trying to hide how much hurt he was feeling.**

 **His smile was so** _ **fake**_ **that there was no way she would believe it for a second.**

"Yeah, it really is." Ruby said, looking at the fake smile and still not noticing his naked form. She hope that her other will find a way to help Naruto soon. It looks like he really needs it.

 **Naruto slid on his boxers under his towel, before he stretched out his back, and grinned as he unwrapped the towel.**

 **"Thanks Ruby, that means a lot." Naruto said, and for a brief moment his smile wasn't as faked as before. He felt a small amount of genuine happiness that Ruby was actually offering him this.**

"Wow." Ruby muttered with a small blush, focusing on that smile. It was a while since she saw that smile, even though it was only a couple of hours.

 **"No problem, anytime... did you get a tattoo removed?" Ruby asked Naruto as she leaned close to his abs and narrowed her eyes. Her face was inches away from his muscles, and she could see a light amount of... marking remains.**

 **"Some girls wrote their numbers on me, I tried to wash it all off." Naruto said as he licked his hand, before he rubbed the spot she was looking at.**

 **"Well, I'm going to get Yang and... Yang?" Ruby asked when she looked around, before at the floor and saw Yang passed out with a smile on her face. She looked around the room, and she could see a lot of women were passed out as well. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw that the room was covered in a lot of knocked out bodies.**

 **"Was there a fight we missed?" Naruto asked with surprise when he too noticed all of the unconscious bodies. Naruto shrugged, before he walked off with his hands behind his head, and Ruby looked down at Yang.**

"No, just minds being broken, brains fried, and hearts that stopped." Spirit joked as he look at the unconscious body at his side. He never knew that Naruto would have this effect on the readers.

He is still unaware of the little sparks on the TV.

 **She kicked Yang in the head, and the girl shot up.**

 **"Ow!? No headshots with your foot, your kicks hurt!" Yang shouted out at Ruby, before she looked around and remembered where she was... and what she had seen.**

 **She widely smiled, showing her teeth proudly.**

 **That was amazing.**

"What was she talking about?" Ruby asked in confusion, trying to figure out what everyone thought was amazing. Did she miss something?

Ren sighed. "Forget about it Ruby." Ren said, looking at all his and Ruby's unconscious teammates. "For now, let get everyone up-" Before he could finish, the TV suddenly exploded, making Ren, Spirit, and Ruby jump away from it.

"...And wait for the TV to fix itself." Spirit said with a sigh. Apparently, not even the TV could not handle Naruto's "Lust God Mode".

Good thing he put in a self repair module on it just in case it happened. It never paid to be paranoid.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone's reactions are satisfactory, realistic, and funny. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	29. Reading Ch 29: Into the Memories Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are going to have both a break chapter and reading chapter. Every time I do these, it will take two days instead of one, but I will warn you next time if I plan to do this. And these chapters may take days or a week to be finish since school is gonna start up for me.**

 **Okay, here what this'll be about. The group will recompose themselves as the TV fix itself, then will read part of Naruto's battle with Gaara. I may or may not show the whole battle after this chapter. I don't know if I will feel like it in the future, so I don't anyone to get there hopes up. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I'm wondering, is there any females that read stories like these? I'm just curious if that is the case.**

Break Chapter

*Splash*

"Aaah! Damnit Ruby!" Yang shouted as cold water splashed on her face, waking her up instantly. Ren shook Weiss up while Spirit woke up Blake by encasing his hands with electricity and then did a electric shock to her chest, waking her up instantly.

Then they remember what happened, causing Yang to grin, Blake to have a loving and lusty smile, and Weiss to blush madly. "That was amazing." Yang stated, with Blake nodded in agreement.

"Seeing that perfected my life, right then and there." Blake said in agreement with Yang. If she would to die right now, she would have no regrets.

Weiss frown and cross her arms. "I want to know who Naruto's parents are, so I can slap them if I ever see them! Making a person that perfect should be illegal!" Spirit chuckle at that, especially when Ruby look so confuse at what they are talking about.

"I'll show you later." Spirit told her, summoning three buckets of water. "Right now, I need to wake up team JNPR." He wonder why he didn't done this with everyone, but shrug off the thought before splashing the cold water onto the three members of JNPR.

"Ah! Cold!"

"Damnit Nora!"

"Pancakes!"

That came from Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora respectfully. The memories of Naruto shaking his wet hair came back and Pyrrha blush madly, Nora grin with a slight nosebleed, and Jaune pale a little.

"Okay, you girls and guys can use this time recompose yourselves while the TV fix itself." Spirit told all of them, looking at the TV. "Apparently, it couldn't handle Naruto's "Lust God Mode".

"I'm not surprise." Blake said, looking at the TV. Junior was right, Naruto can make girls break up with their boyfriends and said boyfriends to turn gay or bisexual.

As they wait for the TV, all of Team RWBY was lost in thoughts. And it was all about a certain blonde haired boy.

For Yang, she wonder if Spirit will let her get a poster of the naked form of Naruto. Seeing that blonde wet and without clothes was the hottest thing she ever saw, and she should know, since she sometime peek in the boy's showers (She is a lot like Naruto). He even made her faint, something that she does to other boys.

For Blake, she try to control herself from going to heat and pushing her legs together in discomfort. It was incredibly difficult, considering the thoughts in her heads is giving her a nosebleed. She never felt that way with any other boy, that include Sun and her mentor, Adam. She never thought she would feel this amount of lust just from seeing a guy naked. It was astonishing.

For Weiss, she hope the TV is fixed soon. Cause when it does, she will find out who are the parents of Naruto. She thought no human could look so perfect, but Naruto beaten up her doubts. With his cute whisker marks on his cheeks to the blonde hair that would make him look like a lust god if wet and was being shaken. She wonder how on earth she would do anything intimate with him, especially in the shower, if she would faint every time she sees him like that.

For Pyrrha, she is pushing her legs together with a massive blush on her face. If she is the girl every guy want to be with, she wonder if Naruto is her male equivalent. If he had the same reputation as her, she had no doubt that he would be as popular as her, maybe even more. And while she doesn't have feelings for him, she definitely gain a lot of lust for him.

For Nora, she wonder if she could grab whiskers and have her way with him. Seeing him like that was more amazing for her and she want to get rid of the pent up lust in a certain way. And she fear that Naruto ruin her chance of wanting to be with any guy, not including Ren.

For Jaune, he is questioning his sexuality. He never wanted to be gay, he never thought of boys that way. But after seeing Naruto, with his hair wet and only with a towel on, he can't help but question his sexuality. At the best, he's a bit bisexual. At the worse, he's homosexual. He really hope it's the former.

Finally, the TV fixed itself right back up and in peak condition. "Okay. And here is his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." WIth that, he show them a picture of the two shinobi.

To say that the two teams are stun is an understatement. Now they can see why Naruto look so handsome. His blonde and hair came from his dad, who's face is more narrow than his son, while he got the shape of his face from his mother, who has red hair and violet eyes. Maybe the personality from his mother mainly, if her brash and confident posture is anything to go by.

"...Now I really want to slap them." Weiss muttered with her arms cross. It's no fair that Naruto and his family look so beautiful. It's a crime against the world.

Spirit chuckle a little at the stun looks. "Okay, how about we get back to reading now?"

Reading Ch 29: Into the Memories Part 1

"I'll read." Yang volunteered, after getting out of her astonished emotion. She pick up the book and started reading the next chapter. " **Chapter 29 Into the Memories Part 1…."**

 **"Where... where am I?" Yang asked in shock as she looked around, trying to find out where she could be. One moment, she was admiring a very impressive male form, her love interest's smocking hot body, and the next she had been on the ground, slowly slipping out of the waking world.**

 **She didn't want to admit to passing out from having been overloaded with hot.**

"Is that what you guys were fainting about?" Ruby asked, looking at everyone. That made everyone facepalm.

Yang look at her dully. "Ruby, you are too innocent for your own good." Everyone nodded in agreement to that.

 **A dungeon... or a sewer... or some kind of flooded prison?**

 **She didn't know where she was, but the ceiling was covering in multiple pipes that led towards a single direction, but stopped in multiple rooms. She was confused, the entire place had a dark feeling to it. It was hard to breath. She felt isolated, alone, like she was being caged up. It wasn't cold, the water that she was standing in was actually very warm and comforting. It was the air above the water that made her feel trapped in her own skin, alone and afraid.**

"It's Naruto mind." Ruby breathed, remembering her other self's dream. And she very much recognize the sewer.

"So now Yang is in his mind." Blake observed, narrowing her cat eyes at the screen. Is Yang also going to talk to Dark Naruto?

 **Of course, her words got no answer, they just repeated back to her through the echo.**

 **Yang blinked when she noticed that her feet weren't wet, even though she was standing in water, her feet were no more wet than they normally were on dry land. She walked through the water, it only went up to her ankles so no troubles walking, and she tried to find where she was.**

 **She slapped her head when she realized she might be dreaming.**

 **Yang gripped her fist, before she slammed it into her face with all of her force. Her head slammed into the wall, and she groaned in pain as her nose bled. Okay, so for some reason she could not only feel pain so it was a special dream, or she had just punched herself in the real world as well.**

Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Ruby, and Nora all laughed at the fact Yang punched herself while Yang herself grumbled and glare at them all. "It's not funny."

"It's kinda funny, seeing you get your own medicine." Blake said, amusement twinkling in her eyes. Yang grind her teeth before going back to reading.

 **"Ow... That wasn't fun. Serious though, where am I?" Yang asked herself as she tried to look through the doors. She wanted to explore, but some of the open doors gave her the creeps. They radiated with a sadness that was immense, like there was no end to the depressing feeling of this place.**

"He bury up all of his feelings inside there." Pyrrha muttered, feeling that familiar heartache yet again. No doubt it was his childhood, along with his village destroyed, that made him bottle up all that sadness.

 **Most doors felt sad, but a few passage ways felt almost happy.**

That got a few smiles from the group. At least some passageways are happy.

 **So she took a right, and went into another dark room. She didn't know where she was going, but sitting and doing nothing didn't feel correct to her. So, she was going to take a walk and see if she could at least find somebody to tell her where she was, with the possibility of learning how to get out.**

 **The further she went into the room, the darker it got, until she was using her hand to grab the wall so that she didn't run into anything.**

 _ **I swear…**_

 **"A voice?" Yang asked, before she was forced to close her eyes when a blinding light flooded the area, and no longer was she standing in water. The darker yellow light was gone, and replaced by a beautiful forest.**

 **"I will..." A voice said from next to her, and she was nearly pushed off her feet when a massive amount of energy washed over her. She looked next to herself, and saw... a younger Naruto standing on the branch of a tree. He had his hands placed together, and he was much shorter than the current Naruto that she knew. He was also wearing an orange track suit, and his black headband had been replaced for a blue one. He seemed like he had been fighting for awhile as well.**

"Wait a minute, are we watching Naruto's past?" Weiss asked, a bit shocked. How is that possible?

"Seems like it." Blake answered, interested at seeing this. So Naruto really was a ninja at a young age.

 **"Woah, calm down Tiny-Ruto." Yang said as she pat him on the back, and her hand went right through him. She blinked, and she looked around, and she could see several people. There was a pink haired girl nailed to a tree by a giant sand hand. A black haired boy sitting on the same tree branch as Naruto. A blond haired girl in the distance. There was also a large, light brown colored, sand demon looking thing with human legs, and a large tail standing on another tree branch not far away.**

 **Also an orange toad and a small ninja-looking dog?**

"Sand demon? Orange toad? Ninja dog?" Yang said incredulously. "Is there anything in his world that is normal?"

"Like we should talk, considering we fight soulless monsters for a living." Blake pointed out. She has a point on that one. "What I want to know is who the other people there."

Everyone turn to Spirit for answers, amusing him a bit. "The pink haired girl and the black haired boy is Sakura and Sasuke, respectfully. Naruto's former teammates, Sakura being his crush while Sasuke was his former rival." Team RWBY frown at the crush part. "The sand demon you are seeing Gaara, Naruto's enemy turned friend. And the blonde haired girl is Gaara's sister, Temari."

"That thing has a human sister?!" Jaune exclaimed in disbelief.

Spirit let out a small chuckle. "That isn't Gaara normal form. He's like Naruto, a human with a demon inside of him. They are a lot alike, in terms of horrible past. The only difference is while Naruto found people to call family, Gaara took a bit longer to find a family of his own." Everyone's eyes widen at that. So if Naruto was alone as long as Gaara was, he would've turn into something like that?

That was a frightening thought, considering how powerful he is.

 **"Protect everyone!" Naruto shouted out, and Yang's field of vision was completely clouded by white smoke. She couldn't even wave it off, since she couldn't actually interact with anything around her apparently.**

 **When the smoke cleared, Yang was surprised to see a LOT of Naruto.**

 **There were so many Naruto clones, that she could see Naruto, for as far as they eye could see in this dense forest. There had to be hundreds of Naruto's, maybe even thousands of them.**

"Wow, those are a lot of Naruto." Yang said, her eyes as wide as the others. Then her eyes gain a dirty gleam and she grin a little. "It can be useful when he is with a girl."

Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss realize the implications and they all blushed madly, with Pyrrha and Blake having a slight nosebleed. "Can your mind not think up of something dirty for once?!"

"Can't. It's my brain's job to do so, and it doesn't like slacking." Weiss had to keep herself from strangling Yang, but it was very hard to do so.

 **"He's pretty good." The orange toad spoke with an impressed tone.**

 **"Yeah." Yang agreed, even though the toad couldn't see or hear her, or touch her for that matter.**

"I think we all agree that he is pretty good, even more than that." Ren said, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

After that, everyone stayed silent to watch this.

 **"Sorry to keep you waiting. This is where the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles begin!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed towards the sand demon looking boy. Yang would freely admit at this moment, that she was amassed by what she was seeing.**

 **To be able to summon an army for yourself, while exhausted and beat up was some impressive stuff.**

"And something only Naruto can do." Blake muttered before staying silent again. She want to see the whole thing.

 **"What is with this number of replications?!" The half destroyed, he was standing on a broken tree that looked like it had suffered a massive explosion, sand boy shouted out in anger, shock, and surprise.**

 **"What is this?" The blond girl asked, and Yang had to admit, she was curious as well.**

 **"Fly!" Naruto shouted out as he and his clones jumped nearly faster than Yang could see, all moving as one well oiled machine. She could see that hundreds was too low of a number for the Naruto clones, there was a LOT of them.**

 **No... there was easily a thousand Naruto's around her.**

 **"Damn." Yang said with wide eyes.**

 **"Naruto Ninja Chronicles!" The Naruto's all shouted out, and they all loaded up their fingers with shuriken. They had 3 shuriken per hand, and Yang was actually stunned by this. "The No-Escape Shuriken Chapter!" The Naruto screamed out as they all threw their shuriken.**

 **No wonder it was no escape, Yang did the math very quickly.**

 **If every single clone was throwing 6 shuriken, and there was a thousand of them surrounding you from all sides. That would mean that they were throwing 6,000 shuriken. There was little to no chance of anyone actually dodging this attack. She was proven correct when the sand person was forced to raise a massive arm to shield himself.**

 **True, most of the shuriken missed because of the vast number, but a lot of them hit the target.**

 **"Damn, this little guy is fierce as fuck." Yang said with her eyes widened by what she was seeing, and one of the Naruto's appeared underneath the sand boy.**

 **"U... zu... ma... ki..." The Naruto's said as they took turns kicking the boy, no doubt extremely heavy, higher and higher into the air with a barrage of kicks.**

 **"Oh no... no no no, a 12 year old looking boy can NOT be this much of a badass." Yang said when she saw all of the Naruto's moving as a songle unit agaIn. They had their fists pulled back, showing they they were not playing around.**

 **"The Naruto Two Thousand Combo..." Naruto and his army of himself shouted out as they collided with the boy. They took turns beating the every loving shot out of him. Each punch connected, and every clone punched him at least two times. They would send him flying, only to surround him by clones again and continue the hard core beat down. It was a never ending assault of fists.**

 **Yang now knew the name of a 12 year old that could kick her ass before she could even use her Semblence.**

"And he is only twelve." Pyrrha muttered. Imagine how powerful he is now, especially with several abilities and a healing factor to boot in his hand. Nothing in Remnant can defeat, not even the most ancient of Grimms or the most strongest hunter/huntress, could ever match up to Naruto.

 **"That is a lot of damage..." Yang muttered to herself when she saw that the sand demon child, with all his defensive power, had been turned into sand mush. His body slipping of himself, and deformed into a literal pudding-like appearance as his body was beaten to what would normally be an actual bloody pulp.**

 **Four Naruto's went towards this sandy pulp together, and two of them stepped on the backs of two clones.**

 **The two attackers jumped off the clone backs, and both punched the sand demon in the stomach.**

 **"... Chapter!" The both shouted out, and the sand demon was sent crashing down towards the ground with an extreme amount of force. There was an explosion of dust nearly as high as the tree they were standing on.**

 **The smoke cleared, to show the boy was lodged in a crater in the ground, maybe 5 feet deep, in the shape of his own body.**

 **"Okay, now I KNOW how hard Naruto has to train... Damn." Yang said as she looked down towards the apparently defeated boy.**

 **The Naruto's were not done.**

 **They all started to rush down towards this boy once more, and they time they prepared their entire bodies for war.**

 **"This time, we'll use our legs and do a Four Thousand Combo!" The army called out, and Yang actually gasped in shock when she realized that Naruto was unleashing combo after combo was unadulterated beating.**

 **Thousands of punches, thousands of kicks, thousands of shuriken.**

"This is getting insane!" Weiss exclaimed, shock at seeing the things Naruto is doing. Now she wonder how stupid his home village is for abusing him. Naruto could totally destroy all of them if he wanted to, as he get stronger and stronger.

 **"You go Tiny-Ruto!" Yang cheered Naruto on.**

 **"This can't be... He is winning against that form of Gaara..." The blond haired girl nearby spoke loudly, and with a clearly shocked tone to her voice. Yang grinned and looked towards her, to see how amassed she was at Naruto's strength.**

 **"Damn right he is winning." Yang spoke, acting like she could talk to these people.**

 **"There's no way I can lose to this guy!" Gaara shouted out, and Yang gasped when a massive trasnformation took place in that very second. Suddenly, Gaara changed shape into that of a massive demonic appearing entity. Very close to the size of a mountain, and one arm shooting into the air was the only warning for Naruto as his army of clones was wiped out.**

"What the hell?!" Everyone yelled at once. How can somebody do something like that, especially when you are getting your butt kicked?!

"How is Naruto going to beat that?" Ren asked, also shocked at what he's seeing. The twelve year old Naruto will need something powerful in his arsenal to defeat that thing.

 **"The enemies pretty good too!" The little toad shouted out, and Yang gasped when she saw the huge being in front of her.**

 **There was no way that Naruto could win against this!**

 **"Run Tiny-Ruto!" Yang called out, since that being was bigger than even the largest Grimm. It as big enough to crush anything in it's path.**

 **Gaara moved a giant hand, and sand started to wrap around Naruto, lifting him up into the air as it covered him slowly from head to toe. Soon, he only had half of his face and one hand left uncovered.**

Now this is making everyone worried. In the back of their mind, they know they shouldn't get worried, since the seventeen year old Naruto is alive, but they can't help but feel tense as they watch.

 **Yang's eyes widened when he only glared at the giant being in front of him, his pupils turned into slits as he used his thumb to wipe blood from his chin.**

"It's like fear is a foreign feeling to him." Ren said, amazed that Naruto is not struggling or cowering like anyone else would. Even the more experienced hunters can lose their cools at something like this.

' _Fear can be wipe out of him whenever his friends are in danger.'_ Ruby thought, feeling more and more admiration for the blonde haired boy. She wish can distinguish fear whenever her friends are danger, just like that.

 **The sand fully wrapped around him, but Yang could hear his voice.**

 **"Inu Tori Saru Hitsuji..." He spoke from inside of the sand covering.**

 **"Desert Coffin!" The huge Gaara spoke as he made a crushing motion with his hand.**

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

 **There was another explosion of white smoke that burst the sand right open, and Yang felt herself get pushed high into the air above the smoke. She was standing on top of something new, and she looked to see that she and Naruto were standing on a giant toad with a pipe, gangster jacket, and a giant ass sword.**

"I said it before, and I'll say it again." Jaune muttered to himself, before the last part. "BROKEN! Who could summon a giant frog, just like that?!"

"Apparently, Naruto can." Yang pointed out, amaze just as everyone else. Naruto doesn't seem to have an end of the tricks he could do.

 **"Woah..." Yang said when amazement filled her every being.**

 **This was NOT the power of a child. This was not the power of an experienced Huntsman or Huntress. This was power far greater than what she had ever seen in her entire life.**

"Definitely." Everyone muttered at once. Someone to have this many abilities, a feeling factor, monster strength and stamina, and a power that rarely runs out is bound to be more powerful than anyone at Remnant. Is there anyone who could match him?

 **This was where it ended for Yang though.**

"What?!" Was what everyone yelled at what happened. Everyone has their eyes' wide, mouth dropped, and have the most amount of disbelief ever set on people.

"Just like that?!"

"Oh come on, the whole thing!"

"That was weaksauce! I want a refund!"

"Why on earth stop it there?!"

The raging is coming from everyone in the room, even the normally calmed Blake and Ren are angry. How can somebody just end it there, just like?!

Finally, Pyrrha finally came from her cloud of anger, and look towards Spirit. "Can you show us the rest of the battle?" That question made the wave of anger disappear and for everyone's head to turn to Spirit, all with puppy eyes on him. Spirit sweat drop at that.

"Maybe later. No promises." Spirit told them all, considering it. He'll have to check in some people to see if they could write out, or possibly write it himself.

 **Everything went dark around her, and she found herself back in the sewer with a now familiar dripping sound. She looked around with a dropped jaw.**

 **Of come on! She wanted to see the rest of the fight!**

"Completely agree with you other me." Yang said with a grunt, still a bit upset. She hates cliffhangers, like any other person. And the people who do them are truly monsters.

 **"Yang?" A familiar voice asked her, and she looked behind her to see the reason that she had been forced to leave the battle.**

 **Blake was standing there, looking just as confused as to their location as she was.**

"I'm here as well?" Blake said to herself, a bit surprise. Is Weiss and Ruby in the mindscape as well?

 **Who else was here?**

"Maybe Weiss, and most likely Ruby." Blake guessed what she was thinking. After all, Weiss and Ruby also like Naruto as well, not to mention Ruby entered in Naruto's mindscape was.

But she wondered, how on earth did they get into the mindscape?

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter, and if any of you want to write the Naruto vs Gaara fight, and will finish it fairly quickly, come to me about it. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	30. Reading Ch 30: Into the Memories Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. For this, they are gonna read part two of into the memories. Before I begin, let me tell you something.**

 **The fight between Gaara and Naruto is not gonna be fully shown, at least not in the break chapters. FTDS told me that it would ruin his plans for his story, so I can't do it. Sorry.**

 **So, with that announcement out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 30: Into the Memories Part 2

After the chapter ended, Spirit brought out his phone and type some numbers before calling the person. "FTDS? Yeah, I want to know if I can show the whole fight between Gaara and Naruto." After that, Spirit stayed silent, making a few 'uh-huh' noises. "Okay, I tell them." With that, he close the phone.

"So, can we see the whole fight?" Ruby asked eagerly, with the others looking just as eager. They were all disappointed when he shook his head.

"I might've, but it's going to show up later in the story." Spirit told them, trying not to look at Ruby. She looks too damn cute with those puppy eyes of her. "So how about we go back to reading?"

"Fine." Ruby said, her pout still on her. "I'll read this time." She got the book and started reading. " **Chapter 30: Into the Memories Part 2…."**

 **"I don't like this idea." Dark Naruto said with a deep frown on his face. He had agreed to it, of course, but watching it play out was something that he disliked. He was allowing three people, who didn't have keys to get in, walk around inside of his mind. He might not be the Naruto who owned this brain, but he was apart of Naruto, his negative half. These might not be his thoughts, but at the same time they were.**

"Huh?" Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Jaune all asked, confused at the wordings. Might not be his thoughts, but they are?

"It means that Dark Naruto's thoughts are the thoughts Naruto bury deep inside." Weiss summarized for them, getting 'OOOHHH' from the four.

 **He was half of Naruto, the negative half.**

 **That did not make him evil.**

"Kinda like being an anti-hero doesn't mean you're evil." Ruby said, speaking from all the comics she read. Yes, Ruby Rose is a weapon and a comic nerd.

 **"Well, I think this is a great idea." Ruby said while puffing out her chest in pride. She was happy with her idea, after she had finished dragging Yang, Blake, Weiss, and a ton of other people out of the locker room and into the room that everyone was sleeping in, she had crafted an excellent idea to help Naruto recover.**

 **Opening his heart up, and bringing other people into his mindscape.**

"That's a great idea!" Ruby exclaimed, agreeing with other. Ren, on the other hand, frown. Isn't this like intruding on someone's personal business?

 **"I gave** _ **you**_ **a key to come here in your dreams for a reason." Dark Naruto spoke as he looked at the glowing black ring on Ruby's hand. It only appeared on her finger when she was sleeping, and realized it. The second she realized she was asleep, she could use that ring and enter Naruto's mindscape.**

Ren frown even further. "Ruby, your other do realize that she's looking in Naruto's memories, and letting others do it, without his permission, right?" That got everyone to look at him.

"Well, I got permission from Dark Naruto didn't I?" Ruby said, though it's sound like a question. "So, I kinda did get his permission."

"You may have got the Dark Naruto's permission, but not the real Naruto." Ren countered. "What would he think if he finds out that you keep entering his mindscape, without his permission I might add?" Ruby bit her lip. She didn't really thought of that.

 **It was something he had given her, using Naruto's own extensive (even if he was a dumbass and didn't use his knowledge) ability in sealing.**

 **Seriously, Naruto could craft seals, but he chose not too?**

"That's Naruto for you." Weiss said with an eye roll. "Having knowledge of such a useful ability, but not using it."

 **He could instantly understand nearly any seal that he laid eyes on, and how to use it. It was just a matter of time before he gained the Key to the Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach.**

 **"Well, the others were so close by... and lets face it... they are selfish lately." Ruby spoke with a pout on her face.**

"Selfish?" Weiss, Blake, and Yang simultaneously, looking bewildered. "How are we being selfish?" Ruby and Team Juniper shook their head at them for that.

"Um, let's see. None of you decided to push away your feelings for Naruto. None of you felt nothing but concern for him." Surprisingly, it's Jaune who telling Yang, Weiss, and Blake this. "All of you was thinking of keeping one another away from Naruto. The only person in Team RWBY who was being selfless was Ruby."

Ruby blush a bit and scratch the back of her head at the compliment while Yang, Blake, and Weiss look down in slight guilt. They can't really argue with what Jaune said.

 **Only somebody who was given permission, or had nothing but concern for Naruto, could freely enter his Mindscape... without special conditions being present.**

 **She fufilled both of the conditions.**

"See? It's okay for me to be in there." Ruby quickly pointed out, only for Rent to shake his head. Naruto may not agree with that. Although, the guy is called the most 'unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja' from what Spirit said,

 **"What was the point of inviting them here... or rather, why did you have** _ **me**_ **pull them here? The connection is weak." Dark Naruto spoke with a twitching eyebrow.**

"Weak?" Blake, Yang, and Weiss is shocked. Their connection to Naruto is weak?

 **Ruby had a** _ **strangely**_ **strong connection to Naruto.**

"I wonder why." Jaune said as three of RWBY team members look very shocked.

Ren answered Jaune's question. "It's because Ruby doesn't close her heart off like the others. Blake, Weiss, and Yang close their hearts off towards other in some shape or form, so they don't have a strong connection to Naruto like Ruby does."

 **When she had broken through the dream, she had appeared right in the most important and the deepest part of Naruto's Mindscape. The Kyuubi's cage was the deepest layer of Naruto, and for Ruby to instantly appear here showed that she was open hearted. The others had parts of their hearts closed off, and the more closed off their hearts were, the further they appeared away from the cage.**

"And it look like I'm right." Ren commented while Weiss, Blake, and Yang look a bit worried. Does Ruby actually have a bigger chance to be with Naruto than the rest of them?

 **"Well, the more people Naruto loves, the better right?" Ruby asked Dark Naruto, who twitched in annoyance again.**

 **He was made of Negative Emotion, he was easily annoyed.**

"How can his dark half know that?" Jaune pointed out, getting a sheepish chuckle from Ruby. He got a point on that one.

 **"I don't know, I'm only his dark half. I haven't ever been exposed to love. If I had been exposed, I would be purified and recombined with Naruto." Dark Naruto spoke seriously. The second that Naruto loved him, and accepted him as part of himself, he would vanish and become part of Naruto again. His darkness, would once more become Naruto's light.**

 **He didn't mind though... everything he hated was already gone, and with what he hated gone... he had nothing left to hate.**

 **He held within him all of Naruto's resentment, so without anything to actually hate anymore, his darkness would eventually become light anyway.**

"That's probably the only good thing about Naruto losing his home." Blake said with a frown. "Though not by much."

 **"Daruto-OW!?" Ruby shouted when she was punched in the jaw by Dark Naruto.**

"Hey!" Ruby cried out while a few laugh. "Why did he punch me?"

"Cause he doesn't like the nickname." Blake said in amusement.

 **"I'm Naruto, but that pisses me off. Call me Naruto, or Dark Naruto, but don't combine Dark and Naruto into one word." Dark Naruto warned her, and Ruby heard the deep chuckle coming from the cage behind them. She blinked and looked behind her, and she gazed into the scary red eyes behind the cage.**

Ruby, Jaune, and Nora shivered at the sight of those eyes. "That looks really scary."

"It really does." Jaune agreed with Ruby. It's more scarier than any grimm he encountered, which was not a lot.

 **She shivered in fright, before she turned again.**

 **"** _ **Come girl. Come remove this pesky seal.**_ **" The Kyuubi behind the cage spoke, and Dark Naruto looked at him with a glare.**

 **"You know** _ **only**_ **Naruto can remove the seal by hand, you just want her close to the cage so you can kill her." Dark Naruto spoke, revealing the plan. Ruby looked at Dark Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and he decided explanation was in order. "Ruby, this is Naruto's** _ **soul and mind**_ **. You think a physical body gets in here? Of course not, but if you get killed in here... your mind dies. You will be a lifeless husk of a living body, incapable of thought." Dark Naruto explained to her what would happen if she died in here.**

 **Her mind or soul would die, and neither of those were good for her.**

Ruby gulped, a bit pale, while Yang glare at the fox inside that cage. "Oh, I so want to knock that thing's teeths out."

 **"How close are we all to Naruto, just curious? I mean, how can we be here?" Ruby asked with curious puppy eyes.**

 **"Love. The second you are Naruto's friend, he loves you and would do anything for you... his heart will accept you.**

"Wow." Nora said softly. "I don't think anyone think like that." Not even she or Ruby would have that thought process. When you think about it, it kinda sad, loving the people who become your friends. It shows how much you cherished the bonds and how you didn't receive that much love in your childhood.

 **All of Naruto's bond were broken, leaving only the bonds he made in this world behind... without anything to hate, I latched onto those bonds." Dark Naruto spoke sadly. Love had caused Naruto pain, but Naruto didn't let it turn his heart to darkness. Yet, despite love being what hurt him, only more love would fix him.**

"Is anybody else wanting to comfort him?" Yang asked, getting nods all around. "Oh good, I thought it was just me." Crappy childhood, no family, all of your friends dead. The guy can't get a break.

 **"So... he only has us." Ruby spoke silently, and Dark Naruto nodded.**

 **"Loves come in a lot of forms... and here are the bonds he formed." Dark Naruto spoke as he swirled the water around with his finger, and Ruby watched as images formed. Images of Naruto adventuring, smiling and having fun, with Yang. There were images of Naruto fighting Blake, defeating her and saving her life, and afterwards eating ramen with her. Images of Weiss being saved by Naruto, held like a princess, and her bandaging him after the fight.**

 **There were even images of her and Naruto just having fun together, and being fused together into Ruko.**

Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all smiled at the site of those memories. There others will definitely be there for Naruto, that's for certain.

 **"Why are my images the biggest?" Ruby asked as she looked at Ruko.**

 **"You fused... Total trust, the inability to hide your thoughts and feelings. You and Naruto, me, are kindred spirits. You share so many things in common. If you were born in our world, we would have fallen in love with you... no doubt about it. You are the first person to see us, for us, without us needing to prove ourselves to you." Dark Naruto spoke to her with a bright smile showing for a brief moment. Nothing cruel or dark about his smile, and Ruby smiled back without being creeped out by his words.**

Yang, Weiss, and Blake actually look a bit worried about that, for two reasons. One, if they would've accepted Naruto for what he is if they were born in his world. And two, about how big Ruby's chances are with him compare to theirs.

Ruby, meanwhile, blush at that fact that Naruto would've fallen in love with her, but shook her head. Her other need to put her feelings aside for right now to help out Naruto.

 **"I've in love with Naruto... but I'm willing to put aside my feelings until he is better. Man, love is freaky and weird..." Ruby spoke with a slightly flustered tone of voice.**

"Agreed." Everyone said at once. Love really is weird.

 **"I don't know what real love is... You may want to be patient... honestly, you are going to have to teach us about love. Ironic isn't it?" Dark Naruto chuckled darkly, his negative emotions coming back up. Jealousy this time, and in larger amounts.**

Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, and Ren frowned at that. "That isn't funny at all." Yang muttered, it is sad that you need to be taught about love.

 **"What is ironic?" Ruby asked him, and he laughed.**

 **"To think, somebody who thrives on love, and loves everyone... doesn't know anything about romantic love. Even I don't know, but I know that I don't know." Dark Naruto muttered to her, and she sadly frowned.**

Ruby, Jaune, and Nora also joined the frown fest when they heard the explanation. "Stupid villagers." Ruby muttered, hating those people that shunned Naruto just because of what he couldn't control. He is still Naruto, one of the most kindest and bravest person she would ever like to meet.

 **That didn't sound very funny or ironic, it sounded sad to her. Somebody who was filled with love, deserved a lot of love. If they could give so much love, they deserved just as much love in return.**

' _I hope those four will help Naruto.'_ Pyrrha thought, looking at Team RWBY. Those four are the only people that really know Naruto and right now, the only ones that can give him that amount of love.

 **"So... how do you pick what memories you show them?" Ruby asked, changing the subject as quickly as she could.**

 **"I don't have that much control, as part of Naruto I can give permission to enter and exit... but I don't control this mind. I can't pick and chose memories." Dark Naruto explained to her, and it made sense. He was the dark part of Naruto. If he had free reign, he would have set the Kyuubi free a long time ago when he was younger and hated everyone. He had no power inside of Naruto's mind.**

"Those villagers have no idea how lucky they are." Weiss said, shaking her head. It was honestly stupid, shunning or mistrusting someone just for something they couldn't control.

That got the faunus situation in her mind and she frown. If she thinks those people are stupid, what does that make her? She have a good reason to dislike the White Fang, but is distrusting every faunus just because of something they couldn't control just as bad as what those villagers did to Naruto?

 **"So... when will they get here?" Ruby asked, and Dark Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.**

 **"They won't make it tonight... Weiss is too far away, and is getting lost. Yang and Blake are fighting over if watching Naruto's memories is right or wrong. We'll have to try again some other night." Dark Naruto tiredly said, showing that this was just one big chore for him. He would rather not do it, but it was Ruby's idea.**

"I think we should." "I think we shouldn't." Yang and Blake said simultaneously, Yang wanting to watch while Blake thinks it's wrong to do so. The two stare at each other, giving one another glares. Weiss, meanwhile, furrow her eyebrows. What does Dark Naruto mean by she was getting lost?

 **"Weiss is lost?" Ruby asked in surprise.**

 **"Of course, her heart is colder than the others... you think somebody who doesn't understand her own heart, and understand somebody else's heart? Until she figures out her own feelings, she will never find this place." Dark Naruto stated coldly. Weiss had little chance of getting to the cage until she melted her frozen heart, and learned how to accept others for their faults. Until then, the maze of Naruto's heart would always keep her lost.**

Weiss look down at that. She know that will be hard for her others. Even with her several wake up calls from this book, it is still hard for her to accept people with their faults. She hope Naruto will warm her cold heart. Her other needs it.

 **Yang and Blake had warm hearts... well Yang had a warm heart. Blake's heart was only warm for Naruto.**

 **Ruby had the warmest, brightest heart of all.**

"Yep, that's my sister all right." Yang said fondly, with a hint of jealousy. Noble and selfless to a fault. She is really a lot like Naruto when it comes to the heart.

 **"How can you tell?" Ruby asked, since she had no clue who was what in this place.**

 **"Have you talked with her? The only reason she is nice to Naruto, is because she loves him. She is a total Himedere." Dark Naruto said with a smirk, and Ruby blinked.**

"Himedere?" Was the thing everyone said in confusion. Weiss is especially confuse.

 **"Himedere?" She asked, unsure of what to make of that.**

 **"Tsundere, Yandere, DereDere, Kuudere, Kamidere, Himedere, Dandere, Coodere, Undere, and Mayadere... Weiss is a Himedere. It means, she acts like a Princess and is kind of stuck up, but she is nice to the person she loves... she can be mistaken for Tsundere... cold to the one she loves, but occasionally nice. The difference, she acts like a princess and doesn't hide her romantic feelings." Dark Naruto spoke with a bored tone. At first glance, Weiss would seem like a Tsundere.**

 **At first glance that is.**

Weiss sighed. "Well, being called a Himedere is better than being called a Tsundere." She said to herself. Do people really think she's a tsundere at first glance?

 **Weiss had proven, that while she was harsh to people, and rarely very nice, that she was actually nice to anyone she genuinely liked or had feeling for. She showed that she liked Naruto, and didn't act that harsh to him. She was just very smug and prissy, making her princess-like, and thus a Himedere.**

"I wonder what Dere I am." Yang said to herself, and the other girls are wondering the same thing as well.

 **"What kind of Dere am I?" Ruby asked Dark Naruto with a tilted head.**

 **"DereDere... you are nice to everyone all the time, and even more loving to the one you love. You are like a puppy, all love." Dark Naruto spoke neutrally, with Ruby smiling brightly.**

"Woohoo!" Ruby cheered, jumping up and down. She like that description of her.

 **"What about Yang?" She asked, wondering what her sister was.**

 **"Undere, a really casual form of love... She flirts openly, and is willing to go along with whatever Naruto wants, just to get closer and have fun." Dark Naruto said thoughtfully for a moment, and Ruby thought about it for a moment.**

"Damn right I'm an Undere!" Yang said, pumping her fist up.

 **"Blake?" Ruby couldn't stop herself.**

 **"Coodere or Tsundere... but if she starts making murder jokes, she would be a Mayadere... Nope, she is a Dandere... doesn't talk much, stays to herself, but shows her affection occasionally when alone with Naruto." Dark Naruto said after a moment of thought, with Ruby rubbing the back of her head in confusion.**

"Definitely not a Tsundere or Mayadere." Blake said with a frown before smiling at the final conclusion. Yep, that sounds just like her.

 **"Oh... looks like I'm waking up." Ruby said as she started to wake up, and Dark Naruto nodded. When she woke up, the others would be kicked out of this place.**

 **When she was fully gone, Dark Naruto sighed to himself.**

 **Alone with the Kyuubi once again.**

 **Just great.**

"Poor Dark Naruto." Ruby said with a small laugh. Having to be along with a giant demon fox. That's a fate you wouldn't want to wish on anybody.

Weiss, Yang, and Blake look at one another. They hope that there others will get a chance to become closer to Naruto.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	31. Reading Ch 31: Pancake Ramen

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before you read, let me explain why it took me so long to publish the last chapter and it took long to publish this one.**

 **For the last chapters, it's because of a hacker. Some jerk hacked my brothers computer, causing me to turn off the computer until dad can get the hack out of the wifi network. For this chapter, and any chapter after this, it's because of school. When it school days, I got homework to do and my parents only allows me two hours on the computer. So I can't do the continuous updates until I get long breaks from school. I hope you guys understand that.**

 **So, in this chapter, the readers are going to read a filler-like chapter. Not much happens on this chapter, but I'll try my best to make this entertaining. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. I won't be doing the fusion explanation chapter. That definitely seems more like a filler/ an omake that isn't really needed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 31: Pancake Ramen

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to go again!" Nora said, getting the book. Her eyes lit up at the chapter title. " **Chapter 31: Pancake Ramen…."** Ren shook his head with a chuckle. He bet Nora is going to declare this her favorite chapter, based on this title alone.

 **"So... do we poke him?" Yang asked her sister as she looked at Naruto sitting down. She, and everyone else, was already dressed. Heck, Naruto was dressed as well, but everyone who had been awake (none of the women) could vouch for the fact that Naruto had been meditating all night instead of sleeping. She was a little worried he had slipped into a weird coma, and was just stuck in his cross legged position.**

"How on earth would he get stuck in a coma?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow at her partner and leader.

"Well, my other said it was a weird coma." Ruby defended herself. "He may have got some kind of disease that would cause that." Weiss shook her head at that.

 **It was the day that they were suppose to head towards the cliff, and Naruto was just sitting here, not doing anything.**

 **"This will wake him up." Ruby said as she pulled out her Cresent Rose with a darker grin on her face, with Yang raising an eyebrow.**

 **No, not dark. Her grin was much more like the grin of a girl about to do something that she would get in trouble over.**

"You're not thinking of cutting him up are you?" Jaune asked nervously, feeling the need to get away from Ruby as fast as possible. The grin on her face, which copies her others, doesn't help at all.

 **'This will be good.' Yang thought for a moment as Ruby activated the Sniper-mode of Cresent Rose and placed the tip of it right against his ear. She could see the orange rings around Naruto's eyes, and thanks to Dark Naruto, she knew what those were. So, without so much as a warning, she pulled the trigger and Naruto's entire body was engulfed in an explosion that knocked him out of his pose and across the room, rolling the entire way.**

"Are you crazy?!" Weiss, Blake and Jaune exclaimed, all of them wide eyes. That could seriously injure him!

Ruby just wave it off. "Relax. Remember, this is the guy who survive a chainsaw to the back. I'm sure he's fine."

 **As he rolled he tripped several people.**

 **"Wake up Naruto!" Ruby called out to a disgruntled Naruto as he glared at her, and his eyes turned back from yellow to blue. He lost the pigmentation over his eyes, and his glare seemed to be half-hearted.**

"See? Fine."

"That's no excuse Ruby!" Weiss scolded Ruby before looking at the screen. "Why is his glare only half-hearted?"

 **It showed he wasn't that angry over what she just did, and it showed because moments later he popped in a plum of white smoke.**

"Well that explains the half-hearted glare." Ren commented, snorting a little.

 **"Huh?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, curious about when Naruto replaced himself with a clone.**

 **"He went to take a shower half a hour ago." Blake's voice informed them from behind. Yang and she exchanged hard looks for a brief moment, their last interactions still fresh in their minds.**

Yang and Blake also give themselves hard stares as well. Team JNPR sweatdrop a little. It seem that Team RWBY are getting a bit too into the story.

 **"Wrong, it was 17 minutes ago." Weiss spoke up as she finished getting fully dressed, her hair up in a ponytail. She had been about to go and pop the clone herself, but Ruby had beaten her to the punch this time. She had a very curious dream that was keeping her rather preoccupied trying to figure out.**

 **"I rounded up." Blake told Weiss with a stiff tone.**

 **"Of course, because a 13 minute difference is** _ **so**_ **easy to round up. I would have rounded down, to 15 minutes, or possibly 20." Weiss spoke with a small amount of arrogance in her voice.**

"And here goes the mental fight between Weiss and Blake." Yang said in an announcer tone, with Weiss and Blake glaring at her.

 **She was an arrogant person in general, so that much was to be expected of her. It had nothing to do with her affections towards an idiot blond.**

Yang gave her a deadly glare, causing Weiss to fidget a little at the glare. "We are going to have a talk about that Weiss." Yang said quietly, making Weiss flinch. The white theme girl remember the last time she insulted Yang's hair color and it wasn't pretty for her.

She curse her other for mentally insulting Yang.

 **Yang glared at her.**

 **"I feel like I've been insulted." Yang said as she ran a finger through her hair. It was like somebody had insulted her hair color for a second there. The idiot hair on the top of her head, the one that always stood up, was twitching a little. It was like a radar for blond jokes, and she felt that somebody had made a forbidden comment.**

"It's forbidden for a reason people." Yang said, throwing her hand up. She hate the blondes are idiots stereotype. Sure, she isn't as smart as most kids, but she isn't the stereotypical dumb blonde.

 **"I don't doubt that." Weiss commented with a tone that suggested she was mocking Yang.**

"Oh yeah, a big talk."

"It was the other me!"

 **'I done with this stupid conversation.' Blake thought to herself as she turned to walk away. She took out a book, because it was a long enough walk for her to enjoy reading a chapter or two, and she smiled to herself. She liked books more than people, that was for sure. Books never talked to her, well their words spoke to her, and a book would never betray her trust. If she didn't like the book, she could just close it and get rid of it.**

 **Books were fun for her, because if she didn't like it, she could just stop reading it.**

"Boo to the book lovers!" Yang, Nora, and Ruby said at once, the three of them making a thumbs down motion. Blake merely glare at them for that.

 **"What is that suppose to mean?" Yang asked Weiss, who snorted and looked at Yang.**

 **"Oh, I'm sure somebody insults you. I mean, you dress in such a revealing way, and you talk so loudly with informally. You might as well be a boy." Weiss told Yang the awful truth of the matter. Yang gripped her fists and glared at Weiss, not liking the fact she couldn't argue with what she said. She knew it was true. She dressed revealingly, and she acted like one of the guys most of the time.**

"Admitting it to yourself if the first step." Spirit joke a little. He doesn't talk much, like Blake he's anti-social, but he cracks jokes or smart alec comments from time to time.

 **So, acting like a guy, she did the best thing she could think of.**

 **"Buuuuuuuuuurp!" Yang burped right in Weiss' face as her revenge, with Ruby covering her nose. Yang had horrible morning breath, thanks to how she slept with her mouth open and it dried out at night.**

"Disgusting!" Weiss exclaimed while Yang cheered for her other. Ruby gag, feeling sorry for the other Weiss. She smelled Yang's breath before, and it's the most horrible the thing that ever got into her nose. Her poor, poor, nose.

 **Weiss covered her nose as well after getting a whiff of the smell of Yang's burp breath.**

 **"Oh my GOD that is foul!" Weiss called out. What had Yang eaten to get her breath so nasty?!**

"Oh it can't be that bad can it?" Yang asked with a frown. Spirit snap his finger, causing a glass bottle of gas to appear before throwing it to Yang for her to smell. Yang took a whiff of it before shuddering, throwing the bottle away from her. Luckily, Spirit teleport it back to his hand before it could break.

Okay, it is that bad.

 **"She drank a soda and ate my cookies." Ruby said with a light frown on her face. That was rude of Yang, breaking into her secret stash of cookies.**

"Yang!"

"It was the other me!" Ruby still glare at her. "Oh come, there are just cookies!" Yang try to reason, before hitting herself in the head while Ruby glare at her harder. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

 **"... It isn't that bad." Yang said as she breathed on her hand, before she smelled it. She shivered for a moment, before she grabbed her toothbrush and some toothpaste. She didn't need the water, she just put some paste on the brush and went at it on her tongue and teeth. Ruby smelled her own breath, before she was satisfied.**

 **She ate a lot of sugar and drank a lot of milk, so she had bad breath half of the time. It was only noticable when she forgot to brush her teeth.**

"You two are disgusting." Weiss said, giving the two girls disgusted looks. The two sisters merely stick their tongue out at her.

 **"It is that bad. Where is your womanly pride?" Weiss asked her, offended to even be called female when a female like Yang existed.**

 **"On my chest, and my rockin waistline. Also my butt." Yang answered while brushing her teeth, and both Ruby and Weiss looked at her breasts as they jiggled.**

"What she said." Yang said with a grin. Ruby and Weiss felt self-conscious at the site of slight jiggle in Yang's breast while Jaune, Ren, and Spirit blush a bit at that, with Jaune having a slight nosebleed.

 **The arm motions causing them to bounce about more than a small amount. They traced down to her slim waist, and while she was only slightly less endowed in her rear, even that was attractivally toned down.**

"Damn you Yang." Weiss cursed under her breath. There is no way anyone could compete against Yang in looks.

 **"Petite girls club?" Ruby asked Weiss with an awkward smile, trying to make friends with the white haired woman.**

 **Weiss did not smile.**

 **"No." Weiss spoke harshly when she looked at the moderate chest that Ruby had, and the slim waist with attractive hips that the girl possessed. A girl two years her younger was taller, Weiss was only taller right now because of her really high heels, and had a more womanly figure.**

 **Ruby made her more self-conscious than even her own sister.**

Yang whistle. "Wow, even my fifteen year old sister can make her feel less sexy. A blow to pride, that is."

"Quiet you fiend!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing her finger at her.

 **So Weiss walked away with a huff, knowing that prolonged contact with idiots would turn her brain to mush. Yang pat Ruby on the back, since the girl looked a little depressed at how she got turned down for friendship.**

 **"I'm sure you will make more friends, just give it time... though I think she is a lost cause. Even if we didn't like the same guy, I'm starting to think she is just generally mean." Yang spoke neutrally, but helpfully, to her sister.**

Weiss wince a little while Yang gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Weiss, but to be fair, you did gave off as mean."

"Don't worry, I know that now." Weiss said, and she's going to try and fix that.

 **Ruby had trouble with people, making friends without pushing them away with her weirdness.**

 **"Yeah... maybe." Ruby admitted. Even she could say that some people weren't pleasant to be around, but she still wanted to try and be Weiss' friend.**

Ruby and Weiss look at each other before smiling. They come a long way from wanting to rip each others' throats out.

 **"Anyway... so Naruto is the one you like?" Yang asked Ruby, just to make sure she knew who her sister's crush was. She was sure of it, but she wanted Ruby to tell her straight up.**

 **"Yeah, but please don't hate me!" Ruby told her very quickly. She didn't want her sister to hate her over this, but instead of getting angry, Yang just pat her on the head.**

"I wouldn't hate you about this, you're my little sis." Yang said, ruffling her sister's hair. Annoyed by it, yes, but she is sure that Naruto will be popular after the last chapters. At least the two of them liked him before he got popular.

Ruby look annoyed at Yang ruffling her hair, but is glad that her sister doesn't hate her.

 **"Of course I'm not angry at you, your my little sis... I** _ **am**_ **a little annoyed, but after last night I am pretty sure Naruto is going to be popular. At least** _ **we**_ **liked him before he was the bee's knees." Yang spoke genuinely to her, trying to help her sister feel better.**

"Again with the knees." Ruby groan. "Why can't people have regular knees?" Some roll their eyes at Ruby while others chuckled.

 **Of course she wouldn't get angry at Ruby. She was angry at Weiss and Blake, but that was because they weren't her sister. It was okay if Ruby liked Naruto, it was good for her to faLl for a good guy and get let down gently by him.**

 **Yang was sure that Naruto would pick her, but she was still glad that Ruby's first love was such a nice guy.**

"And after seeing the last chapters?" Pyrrha couldn't help but asked, getting Yang to bite her lips. That told Pyrrha what Yang is thinking right now.

 **"Okay? Anyway, I am totally ready for today. Me and Cresent Rose are going to be making a huge splash out there!" Ruby said with excitement, but both of them turned their heads to the side when they saw something weird happening.**

 **There was a girl eating a plate of pancakes off of Naruto's head, while a guy dressed in green walked with them.**

"It's me and Ren again!" Nora cheered, pumping her fist up. "And it look like we became friends with Naruto, as well as my other becoming Queen of that mountain!" Ren chuckle a little of the site. If you know Nora for a couple of years, you get used to seeing odd sites like this.

 **"I'm the Queen of this mountain!" Nora called out as she ate her breakfast off of the top of Naruto's head. After last night, Nora had decided to try and make friends with Naruto. So, to make friends with him, she had jumped onto his shoulders when she saw him.**

"Yep, that sounds like Nora alright." Ren said with a sigh. He's glad that Naruto looks okay with this.

 **Ren just went with it and followed the two of them, gave Nora her breakfast before she forgot about it.**

 **She wouldn't forget about pancakes, but she would forget what time it was and how long they had.**

"I would never forget about the glorious food that is pancakes!" Nora said, holding her head up. To say Nora would forget about pancakes is like saying Ruby forgot about her cookies.

 **"You sure this doesn't bother you?" Ren asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"Not really, I like her hair, and she is tiny... no harm done. Anyone who can chug that much syrup is a friend of mine. Hey Nora, you want to make a Food Addiction Club?" Naruto asked the girl on his shoulders. He was able to stay perfectly balanced, and keep the plate of her food addiction on his head, no problem.**

"Yes! I new it!" Nora cheered, pumping her fist up. Food addiction club here she comes!

 **"Oooooh, can we Ren? That sounds awesome, we can totally make have pancakes for every breakfast and... what is your food addiction? Oh, who am I kidding? Naruto is your name, so obviously you love ramen! Naruto... Narutomaki... SO awesome. I wish my middle name was maple... like maple syrup." Nora spoke rapidly, like a raging chipmunk of drugs. She looked like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed with pancake.**

"A caffeine induce syrup." Weiss said with wide eyes. Now she know why Ren doesn't allow Nora to have too much syrup.

 **"Yeah, I'm a slut for ramen." Naruto said, repeating what he had heard some people saying about their favorite things.**

 **"... You're a slut?" Ren asked, not in the know about current trends in conversations.**

 **"... Are you a slut?" Nora asked Naruto with no judgement in her voice, and Naruto pinched the inside of her thigh for the moment.**

"He's gonna get offended." Yang said with a nod, since she and Naruto are a lot alike. She would get offended if someone ask her that.

 **"No damnit! I'm not a slut, it is a phrase! I just really love ramen, like a slut loves sex." Naruto explained with a forced smile. He was trying to be nice, and not tell them to go away, since he wasn't a loner by nature even when depressed. Faking a smile took a lot more effort than making a real one.**

 **"Hahahahaha! Would a slut that loves sluts be a slut for sluts?!" Nora laughed out loudly, finding great amusement in the wording now.**

"Huh?" Was the response from Ruby and Jaune while the others either looked disgusted or exasperated. Except for Yang, who is laughing with Nora.

"Nora, that is disgusting." Pyrrha deadpan while the orange hair girl is still laughing.

 **"Nora, gross... but is she right?" Ren asked after a moment. He was admittedly curious if that was the right way to use that phrase.**

 **"Why is she sitting in my place?" Ruby asked Yang with her eye twitching. That was HER spot! It was where she sat when she fused with Naruto, and she didn't want to share that spot. It would be one thing if that Nora girl was about to fuse with Naruto, then it would be okay, but just sitting there and eating pancakes was abusing those shoulders.**

"Now that she mentions it, she is stealing my spot!" Ruby said, glaring at Nora. Nora did the mature thing and stick her tongue at her.

 **"Your place?" Yang asked her with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Man, it is awesome being tall! Fear me tiny people, for I am the Queen!" Nora called out as she waved her hammer around like it was a scepter.**

"I wish I have a Naruto." Nora said with a pout, getting Yang, Blake, and Weiss to glare at her, misreading her wording.

 **"You are high up." Ren humored the girl, knowing that telling her to get down at this point would be pointless.**

 **"You know, like this we are like one big person. We need a name for this form! We are Thor!" Nora declared with a grin on her face.**

 **"So... our fusion is called Thor?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Nora's eyes sparkled when she heard the term fusion.**

 **"You can fuse with people?! Do it, do it with me and Ren!" Nora said, and Yang snorted loud enough to get Ren's attention. Ren realized a moment too late why Yang snorted, because his face turned red.**

Ren also turn red as well, knowing what Yang meant, while Yang laugh a bit herself. Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake turn red as well, realizing what the other Yang meant.

"You perverted girl." Weiss mumbled, shaking her head.

 **"I would pay to see Naruto and Ren** _ **fuse**_ **." Yang whispered to herself. Of course, she wanted t see it in paper form. She wanted somebody to make a book about it, that way she could keep the real Naruto to herself.**

"You perverted girl." Weiss said once again, with a light blush at the thought of Ren and Naruto….fusing.

Ruby, meanwhile, look confuse. Why are the others blushing at the fusion part?

 **"Hmmm, that sounds... weird." Ruby said after a moment, before she realized that Nora was about to do something that was extremely... HER thing with Naruto.**

"What?" Ruby said, a little saddened by it. It was her other special thing with Naruto. It won't be so special when others start doing it.

 **Sure, she was open to other people fusing... but on the inside, she was a little... saddened by it?**

"Because it won't be special when he start doing it with others?" Yang asked, getting a nod from her little sister. "Ah, I see."

 **"Maybe some other time." Naruto said with a nervous smile.**

 **If he fused, then his depression would be made known.**

 **Anyway, it was about time to go and take the initiation test.**

"Aww, no fusing." Nora said with a pout. She wants to become Thor damnit!

 **And that's the end. Sorry I took so long, but I can't promise that I'll be doing frequent updates as long as I got school. I'll update once a week, at least, but beyond that, I can't promise. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	32. Reading Ch 32: Emerald Forest

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I decided to not do the Fusion Class chapter for right now, since it's more of explanation than a story chapter. While it is important in the original story, I don't think it's really needed in the reading story. So, on this one, the readers are going to read about the beginning of the initiation, as well as Naruto killing the robotic version of Tora the demon cat. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. I may not do the Fusion chapter now, but I might do it during a break. So those who want can still have their hope.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 32: Emerald Forest

"I'll read it this time." Jaune volunteered. Nora pass him the book before he started reading. " **Chapter 32: Emerald Forest…."**

 **'So, I wonder what is with these squares?' Naruto wondered to himself as he looked at the squares that all of the students were standing on, in groups. There were a lot of students, so the groups were going to be sent into the forest one at a time. They were truly at the edge of a cliff, a good 500 or more foot drop. It wouldn't be pleasant for most, Naruto could handle that drop no problem, so he could only wonder why they were placed so close to the edge.**

Jaune groan, remembering the beginning of their initiation. Pyrrha patted his back in sympathy.

 **Ozpin and Glynda were standing in front of the group, both looking as calm as ever.**

 **Everyone was lined up, and Naruto was surprised to see so many familiar faces in the same group as him.**

 **Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora... and the red haired girl whose name he could NOT remember.**

 **He would call her Big Red.**

 **He would also call Ruby, Little Red.**

"How can anyone have a problem remembering Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss said in disbelief. If they weren't reading his thoughts, she would've thought he was doing it on purpose.

Pyrrha merely shrug. "I'm okay with it." While it's a bit annoying that he can't remember her name, she would rather have that than have another person that would treat her differently.

 **"Now, to start things off, I am glad to see you all on time. That will make this much easier. This will be your initiation test, or rather, your team placement test." Ozpin started off strong, and everyone was now paying extremely close attention. They had all been so busy with their own business, or lack of business, that they had forgotten that Beacon grouped up students into teams.**

 **'Naruto and Ruby, I don't care who else, so long as it isn't Weiss or Blake.' Yang thought to herself with a grin on her face.**

 **'Naruto, but no Ruby, Yang, or Blake.' Weiss mentally confirmed her desires to herself.**

 **'Naruto and Yang... maybe Blake, yeah, she seems cool... but I don't think I can hold a conversation with her... maybe Weiss... but I don't think she likes me that much.' Ruby ranted on and on in her head. She wanted to help Naruto, but she could not do it alone, but she didn't know how partners were picked.**

 **'Looks like Yang and Weiss are going after Naruto... and Ruby is constipated?' Blake thought when she looked at the girl, who had struggle written on her face. Her entire face was scrunched up in what might be either thought, or trouble with her butt.**

"Do I look like that whenever I'm thinking?" Ruby asked everyone. She gots a few nods from the group, making her pout a little.

 **If she was going for Naruto, then Blake wished her trouble... but if she was having butt troubles, then Blake wished her the best.**

 **She wasn't heartless, just in love.**

"Blake!"

"Like my other said. She wasn't heartless, just in love." Blake said with a shrug.

 **'Ooooh, that white haired girl is pretty cute... and the black haired one isn't half bad either... short girl looks like too much for me... and the red haired girl might hate me... oh wow, look at her boobs... oh, she is looking at Naruto... like... all of the girls... damn.' Jaune thought as he cursed pretty boys. Why did the handsome, warrior types always get all of the ladies, only leaving the scraps behind for the underdogs? Of course, after his vomit episode on the plane, he wasn't getting girls anytime soon.**

"You got that right." Weiss said, annoyed that Jaune was checking her out. Blake didn't really care that he was checking her out (She mostly ignore boys when they do that), Ruby pouted at being called short, and Yang smirk, not bothered at Jaune checking out her babies.

Pyrrha silently agree with the other Jaune with his assessment about her. If she was in that position, she possibly wouldn't like Jaune either. And Jaune pouted, agreeing with his other about pretty boys getting all the girls.

 **'Knowing my luck, I'm going to pair with Nora... that girl has weird luck.' Ren thought as he looked at the hyperactive girl, whose mind even he did not understand.**

Nora giggle, knowing that she will still be paired up with her friend. Ren, meanwhile, sighed. Looks like he'll be paired up with Nora, no matter what story they read.

He doesn't mind that though.

 **"Cat?" Nora questioned out loud when she saw that Glynda was holding a cat in her arms.**

"Cat?" Everyone repeated the same thing the other Nora said. What's with the cat? They don't remember being there in the initiation.

 **"This will be explained later." Glynda spoke, and Ozpin cleared his throught.**

 **"Now, your teammate will be decided today, so I hope each of you find somebody that you can work well with. Of course, since this is my school, I have decided that you will be paired with the first person you make eye contact with." Ozpin spoke to them all, and a lot of people were crushed under the weight of his words. They would be paired... with the first person they saw? That was harsh.**

 **"The cat?" Nora asked again, and Glynda twitched in annoyance.**

 **"Please, be quite." Glynda spoke politely, at first, since this girl was going to be getting on her nerves very soon.**

 **"Now, notice something strange... the odd number of students. That means 1 of you will be unlucky and won't have a teammate... unless you can find this cat. Her name is Tora." Ozpin said as he gestured to the cat that Glynda was gently holding onto.**

 **Naruto's face froze.**

"Does he know that cat or know a cat with that name?" Blake asked Spirit, since Naruto face froze at the name. She wonder if he got a bad history with it.

"He knows of a cat named Tora." Spirit told him. "And if you're wondering, yes, he had a bad history with a cat named Tora."

 **"On her collar is a Black King chess piece, if you retrieve this you may be allowed to share a room with another team. Being alone in a room for years might be rather lonely, but you may do so if you wish." Glynda explained as she showed the black chess piece attached to the cat's collar. Tora stared them all down, while Naruto looked at the cat.**

 **It was not his Tora, this Tora was black with white stripes.**

 **The cat hissed at him, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.**

 **"What should happen if the cat dies?" Naruto asked with a hand raised, staring at the cat. He wanted to kill this cat already. He wanted the cat so dead that he was able to kill it ten times, just to be sure it was dead.**

"Wow, why the hate?" Yang asked with raised eyebrows. What kind of history did Naruto have with that cat?

Spirit didn't say anything. He merely change the channel and showed them the times that shinobis chase after the demon cat, Tora. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the cat made the shinobis' lives very difficult, from goose chases to several scratches.

"That cat is a demon." Ruby said with a whimper, getting nods all around. Even seeing it is horrifying. Thank god there's no job involving a cat like that.

 **'Does he know that cat?' Blake asked with a raised eyebrow... she was a cat faunus, that didn't mean that she instantly loved every cat. Even** _ **normal**_ **cats had other cats they were neutral towards, or hated with a passion.**

 **Cats were one of the few animals that killed for sport, or because they were bored.**

 **"This cat is trained in combat, the use of it's aura, and in evasion tactics. I assure you, this cat won't die from a grimm attack." Glynda felt the need to inform Naruto, and Naruto twitched for a moment.**

 **If that cat clawed him even once, it was dead.**

"By Grimm? No. By Naruto? Most likely." Ren said, getting noises of agreement. You can see the intent to kill in Naruto's eyes.

 **"Now, back on point. Once you have a teammate, head north to the ruins and you will find a relic. Collect that relic, and head back here. Then your test is over." Ozpin informed them all, while Naruto glared death at the cat. The cat glared death right back at him.**

 **Glynda threw the cat over the edge of the cliff.**

 **"Kitty no!" Ruby called out when she heard the cat meowing loudly.**

That got a few chuckles from the group. "Never change sis." Yang said to her sister.

 **"Now, I hope you all have a landing strategy prepared, because you will be dropped into the forest." Ozpin explained to them, and the first student was sent flying when he was launched off the square... by the square.**

 **"... Landing strategy?" Jaune asked with a worried tone. That sounded very strange to him. With the way that Ozpin said it, it was almost like they were going to be falling.**

"You were gonna fall."

"Geez, thanks for telling now." Jaune grumbled at Yang.

 **"Yes Mr. Arc, a landing strategy... a strategy used for landing." Ozpin felt the need to be a little sarcastic. He went through hell trying to catch that damn cat in the first place, so he was a little pissy.**

"You don't have to take it out on me!" Jaune protested while the others took note of Ozpin's irritation with the cat.

 **"So... you are going to be dropping us off?" Jaune asked, and he didn't see as more students were launched into the air.**

"Seriously, how stupid were you?"

"Hey!" Jaune complained when Weiss insulted him.

 **"I'm taking the cliff side." Naruto said as he walked off and started to go over the edge of the cliff, and actually walk down it. Glynda didn't know what to say to that one. Nobody had ever just plain jumped off the edge of the cliff before, or walked down the side of it. There was no rule against it either, so she couldn't even scold him for it.**

"Ah loopholes. Help us do what we want and can also annoy the hell out of you." Yang sighed fondly. She should know, she's been using loopholes whatever chance she have.

"She probably gonna make a rule against that." Pyrrha said to the others. She can see the woman doing that.

 **"Oh, I want to go that-" Nora started, before she was flung through the air like a ragdoll. She hadn't been prepared for that.**

 **"So... How about a parachute? I mean, we can't drop off without them right?" Jaune asked nervously.**

 **"Parachute? You are under the assumption that you will be gliding down. You are incorrect Mr. Arc... you will not be dropped off." Ozpin decided to play a little game with Jaune. The boy gulped for a second.**

 **"So... uh... no parachute huh... So, we are... falling?" Jaune asked, really not wanting to find out the answer.**

"And you didn't see the other students falling?"

"Give me a break!" Jaune groaned when Blake spoke. Why does this book hate him? What did he ever do, other than sneak into Beacon?

 **"No, you will not be falling." Ozpin told the boy, and Jaune sighed in relief. Most of the students were being flung through the air by this point. It was only Jaune who was nervous about this.**

"Why is he lying?" Blake asked with a raise eyebrow. She didn't think that Ozpin would lie about that. The man is usually honest.

 **'Was that a lie?' Glynda thought as she looked at Ozpin.**

 **"Great, that is the best news I've heard all daaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Jaune started in relief, before his launch pad activated and he was thrown through the air, screaming like a little girl and spinning the entire way down.**

"I wasn't screaming like a little girl!"

"Yes you were." Team RWBy, Ren, and Nora said at the same time, making Jaune hang his head down. Seriously, just one break? Just one?

 **Ozpin took a sip of his tea, and Glynda looked at him, before she looked over the edge of the cliff and saw Naruto still walking down.**

 **She was making rule against that.**

"Called it."

"I think we all guest that Pyrrha."

 **"You will be** _ **falling with style**_ **." Ozpin corrected himself, even though Jaune could not here him.**

Yang snorted. "Okay, that's a good one."

"No it wasn't." Jaune disagreed, but the laughing huntresses agreed with Yang. That was not funny at all to him.

 **"As humorous as that statement was. I am worried about that cat... Uzumaki did not look like he planned on capturing that cat." Glynda spoke with concern for the cat, and Ozpin gained a glint in his eye.**

 **"That cat has lived a long, fufilled life... I am sure that no matter what happens, the cat will be satisfied with it's life." Ozpin stated coldly. He wanted that cat dead, and he could see that Naruto had plans on killing the cat.**

 **That cat had been alive when** _ **Ozpin**_ **had been a young man, and that cat had been raising hell for people for years.**

Everybody raise their eyebrows at that. Ren spoke up. "I'm glad we didn't have to deal with that."

"I wonder if the cat is real in our world." Blake said, with everyone wondering the same thing.

 **"Ah!? What the fuck!? Fuck this damned cat!"**

 **"Was that Uzumaki?" Glynda asked, and Ozpin clenched his hand around the handle of his mug.**

 **'Do what I never could, and take that demon cat down.' Ozpin said with a twitching face, and he looked at his Scroll and watched Naruto chasing and battling the cat.**

"Wow." Weiss said, a bit surprise. "I never thought Ozpin would wish for something like that."

"Not surprising though, considering what we saw." Blake said, remembering the video. The cat really is a demon.

 ***Splat***

 **"... A bird..." Glynda said when a white spot appeared on Ozpin's shoulder, and the man was about to ignore the bird poop on his shoulder, before some of it fell into his tea. He poured it out on the ground, before he sighed in annoyance.**

Few of the immature huntresses snickered while the others look disgusted.

 **"I know Glynda." Ozpin said with a sigh.**

 **"The cat is a robot, who knew... Uzumaki ripped it's head off." Glynda felt the need to inform Ozpin of what she had learned.**

 **"Well, it looks like if he can't find a partner, he gets to pick his roommates... it looks like Team Naruto has been formed first." Ozpin noted as he wrote down the name of the team Naruto would officially be apart of. On paper, he would be Team Naruto... or Team N. What team Naruto decided he wanted to room with was up to him.**

"Aww." Ruby and Yang said at the same time while Blake and Weiss look disappointed as well. They wanted their others to be in Naruto's team.

 **At least the cat was dead.**

"An annoyed or angry Ozpin." Ren said, after the chapter was over. "What next? Someone putting fear inside of him?"

Spirit snickered. It doesn't happen in this story, but it did happen in RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry if I wasn't creative or funny enough, but I couldn't think of much. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you later.**


	33. Reading Ch 33: Rumble in the Forest

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are gonna be seeing Jaune pick up a glowing ball while Weiss and Blake partner up. Before we get there, I want to tell you guys something.**

 **I'm planning to make a RWBY fanfic, with several characters from different books, movies, or animes being on their. Four to be exact. The Most Unpredictable Shinobi, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Son of Poseidon, and the Girl on Fire will team up in Beacon. I'm just gonna make the trailer first though, to see who would like it. I'm not gonna make the story yet, after all, I'm still busy with other stories. Make sure to keep a look out for that story.**

 **So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 33: Rumble in the Forest

"I'll read it this time Jaune." Pyrrha volunteered, getting the book from her hand. She turn to the next chapter before reading. " **Chapter 33: Rumble in the Forest…."**

" **This is it... I am SURE that this is the relic." Jaune said with a large smile on his face as he and Pyrrha moved through a cave and went towards a small glowing blue ball at the end of it.**

"Wait a minute." Jaune said, blinking a little. "Isn't this the cave where….?"

"Yes." Pyrrha confirmed, knowing what Jaune's talking. Then she narrow her eyes at the blue ball. "Though I don't remember that glowing ball being in there."

 **The two of them had formed a team together, though Pyrrha seemed to be a bit salty about it considering what he did to her shoes and her pride. A nice girl she was, but getting thrown up on she did not like.**

 **She did not hate Jaune though, she was just salty about her shoes.**

"Oh. Well that's good, I guess." Jaune said, rubbing his head sheepishly. He should've thought about getting on that ship, or find another way to get to Beacon. He didn't know he could throw up that much.

 **"I don't think so Jaune... we went east, when we should have gone north." Pyrrha reminded him, considering the fact that Jaune had went this direction and she followed after him, she was sure it was the wrong way. Nothing against Jaune, but she could see that they had been going the wrong way the entire time.**

 **The boy was nice, but this was not the school for him.**

Jaune slump his shoulder, groaning. Can't he just get one break, just ONE?

Pyrrha gave him an apologetic look. "Well, you are getting better at fighting now Jaune." That got a small smile from the blonde hair boy.

 **"Naw, I mean, look at it... such a pretty... ball... thingie." Jaune said as he looked at the glowing blue ball that was sitting on the ground, surrounded by drawings on the ground. The entire place looked completely ritualistic, only further proven by the sunlight that was streaming in through the hole in the ceiling.**

 **This had to be a relic.**

"No it isn't." Everyone said at once, all of them remembering the test well. The relics are chess pieces, not that ball Jaune have in his hand.

 **"It is pretty, but I don't think this is what we were meant to find." Pyrrha noted as she looked at the old, worn out, drawings on the ground.**

 **"I'm taking it... this is just so awesome." Jaune said as he grabbed the semi-big ball, about the same of a melon, and lifted it up. Pyrrha humored him, and followed after him as he carried the ball.**

"Why do I have a feeling that is gonna bite all of us in the butt?" Jaune asked.

"Cause it probably will." Yang put in unhelpfully. That's why you don't pick up strange things from the ground. Then again, she and Ruby don't follow that rule, so who is she to judge?

 **They walked through the cave, the ball lightning the way out this time instead of Pyrrha using a torch that Jaune had made.**

 **She could give him that, he had some survival skills, such as lightning fires and making torches.**

 **"It is pretty." Pyrrha repeated as she looked at the ball, and after a few minutes of walking they left the cave.**

 **The ground rumbled for a moment, but nothing serious feeling.**

 **"Lets go find the others. We have got to show this to... well... I don't really have other friends here." Jaune depressed himself with his words. He realized that he hadn't done the best job of making new friends.**

"Well, you're my friend Jaune." Ruby said helpfully.

Blake chuckle a little. "That's because the both of you are equally socially awkward, so it easy for you two to become friends." That cause the two to pout. Like the anti-social bookworm have any room to talk.

 **"Well-" Pyrrha started, before Jaune looked at her.**

 **"Skipping meals isn't good for your health, I mean dieting isn't cool if you stomach growls like that." Jaune lectured Pyrrha, and her jaw unhinged in shock as she looked at him. She twitched a few times, before she calmed down and punched him in the arm playfully.**

' _The poor fool.'_ Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Ren, and Spirit thought at the same time while Pyrrha's eyes twitch a little. You don't ever mention a girls weight, ever. That would most likely lead you to a beating of a lifetime.

 **"Thanks** _ **buddy**_ **... pal...** _ **friend.**_ **" Pyrrha said, and with each word she punched him in the arm again. She didn't diet, she had a steady diet where she ate well and trained her body, but she did not starve herself like some other girls she could think of.**

Jaune rub his head sheepishly. "Hehehe, sorry Pyrrha."

"It's okay Jaune." Pyrrha told him, although it was a bit strain. "Just, make sure to watch what you say before you say it." The blonde boy nodded in response.

 **"Your welcome." Jaune said weakly, because his arm frankly hurt like hell after that pounding.**

 **"Hey Jaune, lets head that way... I am pretty sure I saw somebody heading that way. Maybe we can meet up with them." Pyrrha spoke, though she allowed it to sound like it was Jaune making the plans. She didn't care much for a role of leadership. She would rather take a role of follower than leader, part of the reason she went with Jaune's idea of going into the cave.**

"Which was a bad idea." Pyrrha said, getting Jaune to groan once again. How was he suppose to that there was a giant grimm scorpion in there?

 **The ground rumbled again, and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that.**

 **"Weird, maybe we are on a... fault line..." Jaune said, and it took him a moment to remember what a fault line was exactly.**

 **"Well, Vale is a Kingdom that is next to an ocean... so it is possible for us to be on a fault line. Goods guess there." Pyrrha said, actually impressed with how Jaune had guessed that. They heard a russle in the trees, before Blake landed on the ground next to them. She didn't have a partner, and she said nothing to them as she walked by. She was going to need to find herself a partner, and both of these two seemed like they had their own partners.**

 **"Hey, did you find your relic?" Jaune asked Blake, and she ignored him in favor of walking away, not caring that Jaune seemed to slump forward at her lack of reaction.**

"I prefer that smiling Blake in the restaurant." Yang said, getting the girl to glare at her.

 **'I can work with almost anyone... but not that Weiss girl.' Blake thought to herself with a thoughtul look.**

"Well, I bet the feeling is neutral for my other." Weiss said, making a 'hmph' sound and sticking her nose up in the air.

 **She felt a rumble in the ground, before she raised an eyebrow at the ground, because that was strange. The nearest fault line wasn't for several hundred miles, and even then the nearest possible source of earthwuakes would be the signs of a volcano erupting... but she didn't know of any volcanos in the area.**

"Where are these earthquakes coming from?" Blake asked herself with narrow eyes. That didn't happen in their initiation.

Is it something to do with Naruto? Or something else?

 **She heard growling, before she saw a Beowolf staring at her, slowly moving out of the bushes.**

 **Beowolfs travelled in packs, so if there was one, there was always more. Beowolfs also always had one in the group that was bigger, badder, and smarter than the rest of them. That one was the unofficial/official leader of the pack until another bigger Beowolf came along.**

 **She drew her sword from it's cleaver sheath, before she stared at it.**

 **It charged towards her mindlessly, and she created a clone to take the blow, when the clone vanished, she moved forward and sliced the head of the grimm clean off of it's shoulders. Blake sheathed her sword, before she continued her walk to find a partner.**

 **"Can somebody help me... my shoe is stuck." Weiss' voice called out for help, but didn't sound too panicked about her situation.**

"That cause Yang to laugh. "Oh, you were planning to lure Naruto by pretending you're in trouble? I never that Weiss Schnee would do something devious like that."

"Oh shut up!" Weiss cried out, her cheeks red.

 **Blake took a deep breath, before she started to walk towards Weiss. She saw Weiss was stucking with her ankle caught between two rocks, wedged in their like she had taken a bad step. She and Weiss locked eyes for a moment, and the girl's eyes narrowed. She pulled her foot out of the rocks, before she crossed her arms.**

 **"I thought Naruto would come, not you." Weiss stated coldly. Naruto had been her target, she had killed the Grimm in the area, and then had planned to stage it so that Naruto would come to help her. She hadn't thought that Blake or somebody else would find her first.**

 **That did not go according to plan, but she couldn't help it anymore.**

"You didn't think that another student would find you there?" Ren commented with a raised eyebrow, making Weiss's cheek even more red. "You didn't think another hunter or huntress like Ruby or Cardin would investigate?" Weiss shiver at the thought of being partnered with that bully before glaring at Ren.

 **"We are partners, so we** _ **are**_ **going to put aside our dislike of each other. You are a Schnee, and I am a Faunus... but right now we are both forced to stick together." Blake reminded Weiss, and the girl nodded, before she said something that she would come to regret.**

 **"We are like black and white, but we do have one thing in common... neither one of us wants to die in this forest." Weiss stated with a smirk on her face. A mutual goal of shared life was a beat that everyone could dance to. She would have said that they both loved Naruto, but obviously she loved Naruto a lot more than the faunus in front of her.**

Weiss wince a little at how arrogant she sound while Blake's eyes twitch a little. "Sorry Blake. And I apologize for anything I say in advance." Weiss told her teammate.

Blake nodded. "Same here." Her other may not say anything, but her other is probably thinking unpleasant things.

 **'Arrogant little...' Blake cut herself off in her own thoughts. She wanted to change that way of thinking, and to hate Weiss simply for her last name. If she hated Weiss, she would rather it be because Weiss tried to steal her (future) man from her. Oh yeah, she had zero plans of giving up Naruto to such an arrogant heiress. Naruto deserved the kind of life where he got to have a nice, quiet life out of the spot light.**

 **With the Schnee, there would be no privacy.**

"Of course, I don't apologize for that." Blake said while Weiss's eyes twitch.

"Oh, like he would enjoy being with a antisocial bookreader." Weiss shot back, causing the two to glare at another.

"You heard of the term opposite attract, right?" Blake countered. "Me and Naruto are opposites, but share a few similarities, such as the desire for peace. I think I'm better for Naruto." The two continue glaring at one another, before turning away with a huff.

 **"Now, lets head north, collect a relic, and finish this test." Weiss demanded of them, and Blake only rolled her eyes and followed after the girl. If she was still in the White Fang, she would have taken this chance to slit Weiss' throat from behind. To cover her mouth to prevent her scream, as her eyes asked the biggest question of all.**

 **Why?**

Now it's Blake's turn to wince while Weiss eyes twitch. "And you wonder why I don't trust faunus." Weiss muttered, even though her views on faunus are slowly changing.

"Again, sorry." Blake apologized to Weiss.

 **Of course, Blake wasn't a murderer, and she wasn't in the White Fang anymore, so Weiss was going to be spared a bloody death at her hands. The girl was lucky, her guard was dropped, and her stance was lowered. It would be so easy for Blake to just take a few steps closer to her, pull out her weapon... and stab or shoot her to death.**

Weiss fidget a little at that while Yang whistle. "Wow, you have some pretty dark thoughts kitty cat."

"Well, my other isn't wrong about her letting her guard down." Blake said, ignoring the nickname Yang gave her.

 **Of course, Blake didn't have any internal struggles like that anymore.**

 **"Sure, whatever." Blake said after a moment as she walked with Weiss. She didn't have any urges to kill Weiss, but she did know for a fact that a LOT of faunus would take this chance provided.**

 **"I don't trust you behind me, walk in front of me." Weiss said after a moment, stopping completely. Blake rolled her eyes and scoffed, before she did walk in front of Weiss, if only to prove that she wasn't going to kill the girl.**

 **What did she take her for, a member of the White Fang.**

 **Oh wait.**

' _Damn you Naruto.'_ Blake thought in her head in frustration. If she have looked at the White Fang with pride before, she doesn't now. Her other is probably thinking of all the innocents that were hurt, human or faunus.

 **'Damnit, I can never look at the White Fang with pride again thanks to Naruto. All I see is the old man's face, and the faces of the innocent people they hurt.' Blake thought as she scratched the side of her head.**

' _Called it.'_ Blake thought in her head.

 **"When was the last time you showered? You smell like noodles and tuna." Weiss said when she got a little too close to Blake, and got a whiff of her.**

 **"Oh,** _ **sorry**_ **some of us can't afford good soap. I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry that I enjoy tuna, and work at a noodle shop." Blake told her sarcastically. She loved fish, it was her more normal meal. The meal of choice one would say. She loved all kinds of fish, not just tuna, but tuna happened to be her favorite.**

 **"I didn't ask how you showered, I asked when you showered." Weiss reminded Blake, and the girl stopped for a moment.**

"Can you say anything nice from your mouth?" Yang asked with a raise eyebrow. "If you can't, then you need something to plug up that mouth."

"...Would you stop with those perverted jokes you blonde fiend?!" Weiss yelled with a massive blush, with Blake and Pyrrha having the same blush. Ruby, however, looks confused at what at what Yang meant.

"Never!" Yang declared with a laugh, drawing another death glare from the white themed girl.

Even though Weiss was embarrassed at Yang's innuendo, she was thinking about the first sentence the blonde said. Can she say anything nice to the people she meet?

 **"... Shut up." Blake snapped at her. She showered last night, but after her dream last night she had been too busy trying to figure out what it meant.**

 **'Damn... Why can't I say anything nice to her?' Weiss wondered to herself. She was trying to be nice, but when she looked at those cat ears, all of the nice in her seemed to turn into mean. She didn't say what she wanted to say. She wanted to** _ **try**_ **and get along, but some part of her refused to be nice to Blake.**

' _Probably my father's influence.'_ Weiss thought with a frown. Due to how her father treat the faunus, she can't seem to be nice to them. In fact, the reason she was fairly easily nice to Blake, even after she revealed her faunus status, was because of that bow.

She didn't know that she's a faunus and could easily get along with her. And even after Blake revealed that she was in the White Fang and is the faunus, she still manage to not be mean to her due to knowing her for weeks.

 **'Just ignore her Blake, don't hit her...' Blake strengthened her willpower, and reinforced the idea that she wasn't going to knock Weiss' teeth in.**

Ruby chuckle sheepishly. "I was thinking the same thing when I partnered with her." Although the difference was that she was thinking about not slicing her with her scythe.

 **"So... Why do you work at a noodle shop?" Weiss asked, trying her hardest not to sound... mean in that sentence.**

 **"I owe the Shopkeeper, even if he doesn't know it. Also, I have a debt to pay back." Blake said with a small smile. The Shopkeeper would hopefully never learn she had been in the White Fang, so she did owe him, but she also had to pay back the Shopkeeper for all of the ramen Naruto ate.**

 **He ate a lot, just to fuck with her.**

"A thing I would do." Yang said, admitting that she would fuck with Blake as well. It's one of things she do for fun at Beacon.

 **"You** _ **owe**_ **him?" Weiss questioned with surprise.**

 **"Yeah, I've hurt him without meaning to... I didn't know what I was doing, but Naruto helped to show me." Blake whispered with fondess. She may have started out on a rocky note with Naruto, but he really had taught her some amazing life lessons. He wasn't smart in the traditional sense, and he gave her sagely advice that showed street smarts and wordly wisdom.**

 **She could never forget what he taught her.**

"Wow, real deep kitty cat." Yang said, complimenting her friend while the cat faunus is in thought.

Blake is glad that Naruto taught her other the lesson. And she's glad to witness it. It taught her a lesson as well. Hopefully, she will remember this when she get back home. And maybe even work at that noodle shop if she have the time to.

 **"So... you want to... make amends?" Weiss asked, unsure of how to feel about Blake after that statement.**

 **"Yeah... The old man and Naruto are the only people I have now... and I owe them both for giving me a chance...** _ **and I owe Naruto so much more**_ **." Blake said, but she whispered the last part too low for Weiss to hear.**

 **Girl's weren't like guys, they didn't need to constantly question their feelings. Most of the time, they knew what they were feeling, or rather, they could understand it better than a guy did. It was the way their brains were wired.**

 **Blake** _ **knew**_ **she had strong feelings of love for Naruto, and it started with a simple fact.**

 **He was the first person to** _ **really**_ **take the time to teach her, and give her a second chance... even him saving her life didn't mean as much as his willingness to trust her.**

"Wow." Blake whispered, a bit in awe at how much her other's feelings ran deep. Though she can't blame her, after witnessing her and Naruto's first meeting. And now she understands how much her other is feeling.

But she wonder….does she have the same feelings for Naruto like the other Blake do? Does it run that strong, even if he's from a different dimension?

Everyone was silent after hearing that. No one know what to say after reading that. Though Yang and Weiss have no attention for their others to give up on Naruto, even after hearing Blake's thoughts. Their feelings are probably just as strong as Blake's.

 **"I'm... sorry for what I've said... but I will won't let you have Naruto." Weiss told Blake as she walked in front of her again, and Blake smiled for a moment. Apparently, Weiss didn't think she was going to stab her in the back anymore... but she wanted to make a point at the same time.**

 **Blake moved in front of Weiss, before she extended a hand to her.**

 **"I don't like you, but I can work with you." Blake told the Schnee girl, and Weiss took her hand.**

 **"I don't like you either, but you seem decent enough." Weiss said, and the two of them shared a very small smile, before they were knocked off their feet by a rather powerful rumble in the ground.**

 **What the heck was going on?**

"So, here's the differences." Ren said, "Jaune found a strange ball in the cave, there's no grimm in their, Blake and Weiss partnered, and the earthquakes." He summarized all the differences.

"Let's not forget that Weiss and Blake got along better than Weiss and sis did." Yang mentioned. While the two went to a rocky start, they decided fairly quickly to work together.

A stark contrast with how Weiss and Ruby acted when they were in the Emerald Forest, if what Ruby said was true.

 **And that's the end. What do you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know on the reviews, but remember, no flames or insults. They are not needed. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	34. Reading Ch 34: Those Balls?

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the teams are going to read about Ruby and Yang finding another glowing ball. Before we begin though, I would like to talk about something.**

 **I posted the first chapter for Team PHNK. The chapter is a trailer for Percy Jackson, the blue trailer. Please check it out. Also, I made a Percy Jackson and RWBY crossover, but should I have made it a RWBY and X-overs crossover (Since Naruto, Harry, and Katniss are also gonna be there)? Please let me know on the reviews.**

 **So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 34: Those Balls?

"I'll read now!" Ruby volunteered, getting the book from Pyrrha. " **Reading Ch 34: Those Balls?..."**

That title cause Yang to snicker a little, getting a disapproving look from Weiss and a sigh from Blake.

"Can you not think of things that aren't appropriate?"

"Can you not have a stick up your ass all the time?"

Weiss grind her teeth, doing all she could not to strangle the blond.

 **Oooooooh, pretty... Think it does stuff?" Ruby asked as she got down on her hands and knees and looked at a glowing pink ball that was sitting on the ground. It was nice and glowing, lighting up the darkness of the cave around them. It was implanted into the ground around it, and there was a small waterfall nearby that had water flowing through rune lines in the ground that surrounded the ball.**

"Another glowing ball?" Blake said to herself, narrowing her eyes. What the point of those things? Did Ozpin put them in the Emerald Forest?

 **Yang, her lucky partner, was standing behind her with a grin on her face as she looked at the glowing pink waterfall, which was illuminated by the glowing pink ball.**

"So me and Yang are partners." Ruby said before pumping her fist with a grin. "Awesome!" It would've been bad if she was paired with Blake or Weiss, especially since all of them have feelings for Naruto.

 **They had gone north, and they had passed by some really huge ruins that were sticking out of a canyon. Of course, they had seen a hole in the cliff, and just** _ **had**_ **to climb down and check things out. She was pretty sure this was the wrong thing to do, but it seemed so much fun that she just had to do it, because why not?**

 **Yang's motto was "Have fun, pick fights, and screw safety" for most of the awesome things in life.**

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren facepalm at this. "I'm never gonna let you babysit." Weiss said, deadly serious.

"Same." Blake agreed.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said.

"Not for even a minute." Ren was the last to agree.

Yang merely pouted at them. She can be a great babysitter, and a great role model. She knew how to talk politely when near children. Why do they think Ruby is still innocent?

 **"Ruby, I** _ **know**_ **it does stuff... so pretty and pink." Yang said as she poked the ball with her foot. Ruby watched the ball do nothing, and both of them pouted at the ball not doing anything. It didn't even react when Ruby grabbed it with her hands.**

 **She started to pull on it, but it was wedged into the ground too tightly for her to pull it out.**

 **"Yang... give me a hand here." Ruby said, and Yang looped her arms around her sister's waist, and using Ruby as leverage she pulled on Ruby. Ruby on the other hand, added force to the pulling and pulled on the orb. Yang took a few stebs back, and she was forced to lean forward thanks to the orb not budging an inch.**

"It must be really stuck in there." Jaune said with a whistle. He have seen Yang strength and suffice to say, he makes sure not to anger her.

 **"What kind of glue did they use here!?" Yang asked, since even her impressive strength wasn't making the ball come undone. Their combined strength wasn't helping them out that much.**

 **The orb budged a small amount, before it popped out of the ground and the two of them were sent tumbling, with Ruby holding the ball to her chest.**

"...I have no comment." Blake said blankly.

"Same." Weiss, Jaune, and Yang said at the same time. How on earth did that happen when Yang and Ruby couldn't pull out themselves?

 **The ground started to rumble a great amount more than it had been doing the last few minutes when they went into the cave. The sisters came undone and stood up, while Ruby grinned as she looked into the ball.**

 **"Yeeees, this is so cool." Ruby commented to Yang, and Yang looked around at the ground. It was shaking now, and despite how she liked adventure... the strength of the shaking wasn't something she wanted to test out.**

"What is up with the shaking?" Yang asked, throwing her hands up. "Does it have something to do with those balls me, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha found."

"It most likely that." Blake said in agreement. That's the only logical deduction she can think of, for right now.

 **"Come on Ruby, lets get out of here." Yang told her sister as she started to walk, and quickly, out of the cave. It wasn't a very deep cave, just deep enough and with a small number of turns. Ruby followed after her, holding onto the pink ball. She was enjoying the coolness, as in how cold it was, against her chest. It was nice and refreshing, so she could walk with it for awhile if she had to.**

 **"I'm keeping this." Ruby said to Yang, who shrugged her shoulders. She just wanted them out of the cave before it collapsed around them.**

' _Bad idea.'_ Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and, surprisingly, Nora though at the same time. That ball spells bad luck and they all have pretty good danger detectors.

 **"Keep it. Jump." Yang said as she jumped out of the entrance of the cave, and landed on a ledge down underneath them. Ruby followed after her, and they could see the ruins that were coming out of the canyon. The ruins looked like they belonged to a tall city... a city that was built on the inside of a canyon, with several super tall buildings.**

"What the heck?" Yang said, not remembering seeing this before. Where on earth did she and Ruby got into? Is this the same canyon in the initiation? She can't quite remember.

Blake sighed. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Some nodded in agreement to this.

 **"Jumping." Ruby reminded Yang, since they jumped several times, and climbed, to get to this point... well, not this point. Apparently, they came out of a different enterance than the one they had gone into the cave through.**

 **They landed on top of a stone bridge, which was connected to the side of the cliff overlooking the canyon.**

 **"Now we walk, I don't think this is the relic... so maybe the relic is south of here. I mean, if we went so far north we hit a canyon, we might have gone too far." Yang tried to reason. She tried to remember where the ruins might be from the air view she had gotten earlier on the way down into the forest. This spot was the outer edge of the forest, and there weren't very many ruin locations in the forest.**

 **"Might?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, and the ground rumbled for a moment. Both girls started to run when the bridge started to crack and collapse.**

 **Pieces of the bridge collapsed, and fell into the darkness below, and as more fell down more cracks appeared... before the entire bridge started to fall down. The girls started to run faster than before, and Ruby activated her Semblence of Speed and tackled Yang using her speed. The two of them went flying and appeared on the grass in a flash of rose petals. They rolled across the ground, while the bridge collapsed completely behind them.**

"Okay, can those fucking earthquakes stop?" Yang yelled, throwing her hand up. Seriously, it nearly killed her and Ruby!

"I don't think it will." Ren said. And he have a feeling something worse is gonna show.

 **"... Yep, earthquakes." Yang said dramatically, since the ground was still shaking a little.**

 **"Duh, they've been happening for awhile now." Ruby reminded Yang, and her sister lightly punched her across the cheek, more playfully than a normal punch.**

"Who knew my sister can be a smart elic?" Yang teased, getting to stick her tongue at her.

 **Ruby rubbed her cheek, and Yang stuck her tongue out at her. Then she blinked when she noticed that Ruby was still holding onto the pink ball.**

 **"You really-" Yang started, before the sounds of an Ursa's roar could be heard very close by. Ruby and Yang jumped onto their feet and activated both of their weapons, Ruby storing the ball in the back of her hood.**

 **"Nora!"**

 **"Huh?" Ruby and Yang asked, before they were shocked when they saw Nora riding an Ursa and beating it over the head with her weapon to control which way it went. Ren was running behind her, not quite able to match the speed of the creature with his own speed. She was laughing like a crazy person as she rode the demented killer creature.**

 **Silver and lilac eyes watched in confusion as Nora rushed towards one direction, using the Ursa as her "noble" ride.**

 **"This is awesome!" Nora shouted with amazement, since killing an Ursa was something any trained person could do, but** _ **riding**_ **an Ursa... that was something else completely.**

 **"Never again Nora!" Ren called out to her, since he was the one running behind her as they went back into the forest, leaving the clearing.**

"Yay, I still get to ride an Ursa!" Nora cheered, jumping up and down. Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Jaune watched with wide eyes and slack jaws, since they've never saw that happen before, while Ren merely sigh and held his middle forehead between his fingers.

…

 **"That was weird." Ruby stated as she rubbed the back of her head. She had no idea what to make of that, honestly.**

"Neither do I." Ruby said, rubbing her head. Yang huff, remembering all the craziness happening all around him and how it annoyed her. Which is kinda ironic, since she cause crazy things to happen all around her.

"I want to do it again!" Nora exclaimed, only for Ren to shake his head.

"Never again Nora. Just never." Was all Ren said to her.

 **"Yeah... lets follow them, see where they go." Yang said as she rushed after the Ursa riding girl, with Ruby following after her. The two of them weaved through the trees, though they weren't close enough to catch up to the people they were following.**

 **"Think this will lead us to the relics?" Ruby asked her sister, and as they ran they felt another rumble that was bigger than before. They tripped and the ball rolled out of Ruby's hood and hit the ground. Ruby rushed to pick it up, before she found herself, with Yang, in a clearing that had a large platform in the middle of it.**

 **Nora had accidently blew the Ursa's head off, while Ren was panting and holding onto his knees to catch his breath.**

"Aww, it's broken again." Nora whined with a pout. She love riding that Ursa and it was disappointing for the ride to end like that.

And Ren won't let her ride another one either.

 **They weren't the only ones in the clearing.**

 **Blake and Weiss were already collecting a chess piece for themselves, and they had taken a golden (white) knight chess piece. Blake was holding onto it, and they looked to see the new arrivals to the clearing.**

 **"Ruuuuuuuun!" Jaune's voice was heard as he ran into the clearing, holding onto a blue ball like his life depended on it.**

 **The ground started to shake more the closer Jaune got to Ruby, and the balls they were holding started to glow brighter.**

 **Pyrrha was running after Jaune, and the reason was made apparent moments later when a** _ **large**_ **Nevermore flew above the clearing and glared down at them. Yang crossed her arms and whistled, wondering how they had attracted the attention of the giant bird. Nevermore that big were tough, hard to take down. They were durable enough to withstand a good few of her hits, and even her explosive rounds were only a little effective against something of that size.**

"How on earth did you attract the Nevermore?" Weiss asked. The reason she and Ruby attracted the Nevermore cause of the negative emotions the two were radiating. Weiss's frustration and Ruby's sadness.

"How should we know?" Jaune said, throwing his hands up. They weren't the ones to attract the Nevermore. They attracted the Death Stalker.

 **"Here Nora..." Ren said as he threw a white Rook to Nora so that she could keep it safe, since it was the piece that he knew she would want.**

 **"I want a horsie." Yang said to herself as she grabbed the horse (knight) and put it between her breasts, stuffing it down far enough that it was no longer visible. Jaune stopped running and just watched the knight vanish into her cleavage. "My eyes are up here." Yang reminded Jaune with a light grin on her face.**

Jaune blush in embarrassment while Yang grin once again. "Wow, that's a great idea!" Nora exclaimed. "Maybe I should put items between my breast."

"Same here." Ruby agreed, mostly because she can put cookies between them and know one can find them. Everyone, san Yang, sported blushes.

"Nora!" Ren yelled, red-faced. Nora merely look at him in confusion, wondering what's wrong with the idea.

Weiss, meanwhile, gave Ruby a mean glare, causing Ruby to shrink. "Ruby, have you no shame?! You shouldn't think about doing such things!"

"You're just jealous that you don't have the size to do the same thing." Yang accused with a smirk, gaining a tick mark from the white themed girl and a embarrassed blush.

 **She didn't mind the look, she had been asking for it by sticking it in her cleavage... and hey, guys would look.**

 **Nothing to get angry over.**

"You indecent beast." Weiss muttered, rubbing her face. Do Yang have any shame at all?!

 **"See Jaune, I believe these are the relics." Pyrrha spoke as she took a Rook for herself and placed it into her bag.**

 **"I'm still keeping this, it is... glowing brighter? Oh, hey! You got one too?" Jaune asked when he noticed that Ruby had a glowing pink ball in her hands. She smiled, before she ran up towards him and showed him her ball. The balls started to glow brighter than before, and both Jaune and Ruby tripped when the earth underneath them started to shake more violently than ever before.**

"I'm having a really bad feeling about this." Blake said in worry, looking at the balls. What on earth is happening?

 **They both fell onto their butts, and the balls were attracted towards each other.**

 **They shattered the second they touched each other, and the pieces turned white as they scattered around the ground.**

 **"Oh... they broke." Ruby said sadly, while Yang went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Hey, no use crying over it." Yang reminded her, while Pyrrha helped Jaune to his feet.**

 **The earthquake stopped.**

' _What the hell is happening?'_ Was the overall thought of everyone. Except maybe Nora, who mindsight is usually on pancakes or fighting.

"Where's Naruto in all of this?" Pyrrha wondered, with everyone wondering the same thing, now that Pyrrha mention. They haven't spot the blonde ever since he killed that robot cat.

 **"Oh... this is Dust, but nothing I'm familiar with... maybe an ancient combination?" Weiss asked as she picked up a piece of the shattered dust balls. She had never seen dust like this before, or at least it wasn't on record as a naturally mixing dust, or mixed together in human knowledge. It was most likely an ancient type of mix dust, combining several different types of dust in special amounts to create something like this.**

"Maybe it's that."

"Maybe it's not." Blake disagreed. Something tells her that this is something more. And that their other selves should get out of there now.

 **"Does it matter... yes." Blake said when the pieces turned black, and started to float into the air. They turned from Dust into raw black energy, before they shot together and began to multiply. The large mass of energy started to grow bigger, and become more solid appearing. It's huge body was large enough that it towered over the trees around them.**

 **It wasn't a Grimm, it didn't have a mask on it.**

 **It was large, and it appeared to be similar to a monkey. It's torso was nothing but spinal cord with sharp spines, and it's head was a torso with a mouth on it. It had teeth made for grinding, with large blunted fangs that were larger than the other teeth. It had arms coming out of it's torso, arms that nearly touched the ground. It had no head, since it's mouth was in the middle of it's torso. Large feathered wings formed out of it's back, and it had monkey hands and legs, with hand-like feet.**

 **It lacked any eyes, but it had a large dark grin on it's face.**

"...Oh shit." Jaune said with wide eyes. This is not going to end well, he can tell.

"Oh shit indeed." Weiss agreed with Jaune, just as wide eyes. Nearly everyone is shock at what they are seeing.

"...Can we kill it?" Ruby and Nora said at the same time, getting facepalms and chuckles from the group. Only they would ask that question.

 **It's long tail waved behind it, before it took a deep breath.**

 **"Sheesh, what did you guys unleash?" Naruto asked when he dropped out of the air and appeared next to them. He had seen the beast forming, so he had some to see what was up with them.**

"Naruto?!" Everyone screamed in shock. Where on earth did he come from?! And where was he?!

 **It sort of looked like a Satori, a mysthical beast of legend that was known for the ability to read minds, and had monkey-like traits... but it was more twisted than that.**

"Read minds?" Blake asked in nervousness. Well, that must make up for the lack of eye site. And that mean it can read their strategies.

The odds doesn't sound in their favor right now.

 **"Naruto!?" Everyone called out, shocked that Naruto was with them, and Naruto waved to them, before he glanced up at the beast that finished forming completely.**

 **Well... this was going to be pleasant.**

"No kidding." Yang said sarcastically. This is not going to be a fun fight, she can tell. This will probably be the hardest thing her other will have to face.

Though she have a feeling she'll be eating those words.

 **And that's the end. I hope this is good. If not, it's probably because I feel a bit sleepy while writing this. Again, check out my Team PHNK story and please answer my question on the review (And be nice about it). Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	35. Reading Ch 35: The Satori Strikes Back

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the group is gonna read/watch the alternate Team RWBY and Team JNPR, along with Naruto, fight the Satori. Also, I put a new poll up in my profile. I suggest you check it out. Nothing important for any of my stories, just something I think you guys would like to answer. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 35: The Satori Strikes

"I'll read this time." Weiss volunteered, getting the book from her partner and leader. She's nervous about the satori and wonder how powerful it's really is. " **Chapter 35: The Satori Strikes…."**

 **"Awesome... time to kill it." Ruby said as she started to run towards the creature without even a care for her safety, not thinking through her battle plan. She rushed into a situation without a care for what was happening around her, and she fired her Cresent Rose to give herself a major boost in speed and power as she was sent flying through the air towards the creature.**

"You dolt, haven't you learn anything!" Weiss exclaimed, looking at the young girl. "You don't attack a monster head on!"

"It was the other me!"

 **It stepped out of the way, dodging her attack, and she landed on the ground on the other side of it.**

 **"Ruby, you dolt, don't attack such a massive monster head on!" Weiss screamed towards Ruby, and Pyrrha decided to step forward.**

 **The creature moved towards them all.**

 **"Everyone, run into the forest!" Pyrrha ordered everyone, trying to find a way to buy for some time until help could arrive.**

 **It didn't take a genius to figure out they would die if they fought this creature.**

"If Naruto wasn't there, most likely." Ren said. The blonde is strong, he have no doubt that he can beat the satori. Any other hunter or huntress, however, may not.

 **"Oooorrraaaaaaaa!" Naruto shouted out, and he drew the attention of the gaint beast towards him as he charged up an incredible amount of chakra. That chakra swirled around him, and Naruto jumped onto a tree, before he jumped through the air and went higher than the beast.**

 **The second he went higher than it, the beast changed direction and flapped it's wings to fly up higher than Naruto.**

 **"I got you covered Naruto!" Yang shouted out as she fired off a round of punches, sending explosive rounds up towards the beast. It shifted so that her blasts went right by it harmlessly, while Naruto crossed his fingers.**

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out loudly, and huge puffs of smoke were seen, before an army of a 1000 Naruto's flooded their vision. This wasn't the time to hold back anything, so each clone went towards another clone before they started to fall. 500 clones of Naruto created Rasengans in the hands of the other clones, and the originals.**

"This is gonna be an awesome battle!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement, with Nora, Yang, Jaune, and, surprisingly, Weiss just as excited. Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake look interested in seeing Naruto fight a powerful monster as well, but not to the extent of their excited teammates.

"Break it's leg!" Nora cheered, pumping her fist up.

 **The clones used the backs of other clones, before they jumped higher into the air and soared after the giant entity.**

 **The Rasengan's increased in size until they were the size of human heads.**

 **"Heh?" The beast questioned for a moment as it flew, avoiding each and every Naruto that went after it. The Narutos went towards the ground, and when they hit the ground their attacks exploded. Everyone was nearly blasted off their feet as large amounts of forest were pushed back from the shockwaves, and the exposions were large as well, scattering around shattered earth.**

 **The original Naruto was still in the air with a Big Ball Rasengan, falling from above the beast.**

 **It dodged his attack at the last second.**

"How on earth did it dodge all of that?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock. It was blind, how could it be able to dodge every single attack with ease?

"I must be reading his mind." Blake commented, observing closely. The satori has no nose or ears, so super senses are counted out. Reading their minds is the only conclusion she can think of.

 **"Naruto, use this!" Weiss called out as she pointed her rapier at him, and a Glyph appeared undernearth his feet.**

 **When Naruto jumped, the Glyph increased the power and speed of his jump. He went flying towards the beast, and it closed it's mouth in what appeared to be annoyance. It folded it's wings up, before it spiralled around Naruto, dodging his attack. It flared out it's wings, and sent huge, sharp feathers towards him.**

 **A black ribbon wrapped around his waist, attached to a gun, and he was pulled out of the air and landed on the ground right next to Blake.**

 **"Hahahahaha!" Nora laughed as she stood on her hammer and shot herself through the air, spiralling around as she increased her power. She swung her hammer when she got close to the beast, and it not only dodged the grenade she sent at it, but it dodged her actual body as well.**

 **"Is it reading our minds?" Ren asked in shock, since the beast had no eyes to see with, it had to be doing something to sense them. It had no nose or ears either, so how it sensed was nearly impossible to say.**

"You might be right Blake." Ren said, slightly at this as well. This is going to be harder than fighting a grimm, he can see that clear as day.

 **"We just need to go faster, hit it harder! Pyrrha, do you have a long range on that thing?" Ruby asked, while Naruto ran towards the beast in the air. He jumped up higher, before he crossed his fingers and created ten clones around him. They were going towards the beast as well, and it 'looked' at them.**

 **"Yeah, a rifle... but against something that size..." Pyrrha said as she switched her weapon into a rifle form.**

 **"All long range, support Naruto!" Jaune called out, and everyone turned their weapons into their long range form if they had it. A hail of bullets surrounded the Naruto clones, and the beast dodged out of the air and landed on the ground, avoiding all of the bullets like he had known they were coming from the beginning.**

"And here's Ruby and Jaune, showing how capable they are being leaders." Pyrrha said, causing the two of them to blush a little at the compliment Pyrrha gave them.

 **Naruto's clones formed Rasengans again, before they fell down towards the large monster.**

 **"I've got this, Yang cover me!" Ruby said as she fired off a round of her scythe, and used her Semblence to boost her speed to the absolute max it would go. Yang fired rounds around her, while Ruby held her scythe over her head.**

 **The beast looked between Naruto and his clones, and Ruby with the fireballs, both heading towards him at the same time.**

 **It couldn't dodge, so instead of dodging it smashed a giant hand into Naruto and his clones, before he jumped into the air as Naruto smashed into the ground.**

"Naruto!" Everyone shouted in concern, forgetting that Naruto could survive a chainsaw in the back.

 **"Guh!" Naruto grunted in pain as his shoulder dislocated, and Ruby stopped running, the fireballs smashing into the ground a fair distance away. She tripped and rolled across the ground, looking up at the beast in the sky.**

"Ouch." Ren said with a wince, knowing how much your shoulder dislocating can hurt. Nora love to rough house too much sometimes.

 **"Naruto, are you okay?" Blake said, the first to arrive to Naruto's side as he sat up and glared at the beast above them.**

 **It seemed to be watching them, and it dodged a heart shaped pink explosion shot at it by Nora.**

"Come on other me, break that things leg!" Nora shouted, holding her fist up.

Ren sigh at this. "Nora, what did I tell you about yelling at a TV?"

"That the people can't hear me and that I'm just wasting my breath."

"Exactly, so stop yelling." Nora pouted, crossing her arms. Ren never let her have fun.

 **"Keep him busy... Blake, set my shoulder." Naruto told her, and she looked at his shoulder, before she grabbed him by the arm and yanked it back into place. Naruto didn't so much as grunt in pain, he just stood back up and stared at the beast in the sky.**

"He must've got his shoulder dislocated a lot." Jaune said. Either that, or he felt much worse that he can handle a dislocated shoulder.

 **"You okay?" Ruby asked as she passed by them and ran up to higher ground, not waiting for an answer. She rolled onto her stomach and switched to her sniper, before she watched it in the air dodging shots from Yang.**

 **"Seriously, we can't even hit this thing!" Yang shouted in anger as her eyes turning burning red, her Semblence activating from her rage.**

"Yang, you need to calm down." Weiss lectured, crossing her arms. "Getting angry is not gonna solve the problem."

"But it will strengthen so I can beat the thing with one punch." Yang retorted with a grin, forgetting the fact that her other needs to hit in order for her rage to be effective.

 **"What is this monster?" Jaune whispered with wide eyes.**

 **"Monster?" Naruto said thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing. "Everyone run away, the best way to battle a monster-" Naruto shouted out as he bit his thumb and started to run away from everyone else, a good safe distance.**

 **He flipped up into the air, before he touched the branch of a tree.**

 **Everyone WAS knocked off their feet when smoke exploded all around them, and the sounds of completely crushed trees filled their ears. Only Yang knew what to expect when the smoke cleared, and the same giant toad from her dream appeared right in front of them all, filling their vision.**

 **The beast wasn't surprise that another being appeared before it.**

 **"Ohoho?" It spoke as it flapped it's wings.**

 **"Is with another monster!" Naruto called out as he stood and glared death at the being above them all, and it landed on the ground on all fours as it returned his stare.**

"It's the giant frog!" Yang exclaimed in surprise, remembering the dream chapters, before grinning. "Yay, monster fight!"

"Monster fight!" Ruby and Nora cheered, getting sweatdrops from everyone around them.

 **"Who are you calling a monster?!" Gamabunta asked loudly, offended by Naruto's words, before it saw what was in front of them. "You always summon me for battle with unreasonable opponents... the Satori is not an opponent to be taken lightly Naruto." The giant toad spoke.**

 **Only Naruto understood what it was saying though, to everyone else it was speaking in a different language.**

"But we can understand it."

"That's because we're reading it from a book Ruby." Weiss pointed out. "While the toad may be saying another language on there, it's english on this book and on the TV."

 **"Watch out behind us, there are people. Help me find a way to defeat this... to defeat Satori." Naruto corrected himself as it the Satori shot towards them, and Gamabunta drew his blade and jumped towards Satori. It moved to the side, just out of reach of the blade when Gamabunta swung it.**

 **Gamabunata stopped quickly, before holding out a hand for Naruto to jump on.**

 **"What is going on!?" Jaune shouted out in shock, he wasn't the only one surprised at a battle of gaints going on in front of him. Even more so when one didn't speak their language, and appeared out of nowhere. Gamabunta flung Naruto towards the Satori, and Naruto crossed his fingers.**

 **"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto proclaimed as he summoned his large army of clones again, and this time his army came forming Rasengans the second they poofed into existance. They went soaring towards Satori, and it sensed what they were going to do. It flew above them, but was met with Gamabunta jumping above it with his webbed hands clapped together.**

 **"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Gamabunta shouted out, before closing his mouth and expanding his cheeks. He opened his mouth, and shot out four huge water balls that went at incredible speed towards Satori. The clones with Rasengans were just a distraction, despite their numbers... but showing amazing flight ability Satori went through the gaps between the water bullets and tackled Gamabunta to the ground.**

 **Satori bit down on Gamabunta's leg, before twisting his body and flinging Gamabunat towards the other end of the forest.**

 **Naruto and his clones landed on the ground, before they jumped towards Satori from behind, and they seperated in the air to surround him on all sides.**

 **"Come and have a taste of this!" Naruto's army spoke in unison as they expanded the Rasengans into Big Ball Rasengans. Satori frowned for a moment as he jumped higher into the air, and the clones all collided together. The smoke cloud disguised everyone's view of Naruto, but they heard his shout of pain.**

 **Gamabunta hitting the ground moments later, on the other side of the forest, was still heard to them.**

"This is becoming too much!" Weiss yelled. She could only imagine what her other is going through right now. "These battles keep getting more and more destructive!"

"That's Naruto for you. Always causing destruction on missions." Spirit spoke up, after not speaking for a while.

 **"Gah!? This battle is too much for us to even try and get into!" Weiss nearly screamed out as the shockwave pushed her and the others back. A battle of this level was too much, far too much for them! That beast hadn't been hit by a single attack yet!**

"This is not somethings hunters, especially first years, can able to handle." Ren said, shaking his head. They would've been wiped out if not for Naruto. And the thing might even attack the school for all they know.

 **Satori sensed their negative emotions the second they started to feel them, and it sent a barrage of feather needles down at them from above.**

"Oh come on!" Yang shouted, throwing her hands up. It can even sense negative emotions?! This may not be a grimm, but it sure acting like one. An ancient grimm at that.

 **"Dodge them!" Ruby shouted as she jumped to knock Yang out of the way, when she was nearly stabbed through the head by one. Everyone else worked on running away from anything that was falling towards them.**

 **"Dodge? Time to return fire." Nora declared as she turned her hammer into a grenade launcher, and fired freely on Satori. It ducked underneath her fire, while Gamabunta recovered from being thrown.**

 **Satori was distracted for a moment.**

 **"Raaaaaah!" Naruto roared as he cleared the smoke around him, his eyes burning red, and his right arm covered in burns that were quickly healing up. Gamabunta jumped towards them, but the distance was impressive even for him.**

 **"I can read your heart... Uzumaki Naruto, surrender." Satori spoke harshly, and everyone was shocked into silence.**

"It's sentient?!" They all screamed in shock. That thing can understand them. If they have any doubts that this thing wasn't a grimm, it's wash away now.

"How on earth is it sentient?!" Weiss scream in frustration.

"You're asking the wrong people Weiss." Blake said, not knowing the answer herself.

 **It was sentient!?**

 **"Bunta!" Naruto called out as he jumped up towards Gamabunta, and landed on top of his head, with Gamabunta landed on the ground in front of Satori.**

 **"It knows our movements before we make them, what do you have planned?" Gamabunta asked, and the giant toad collided with Satori. They locked hands together, struggling to see who had more power amongst the two of them. Satori pushed back Gamabunta, while Naruto jumped off of Gamabunta and went zooming towards the enemy while he was pinned down.**

 **Satori let go of Gamabunta and Naruto's punch missed, making him land on the ground.**

 **"Nothing... we have to find a weakness... OIL!" Naruto called out as he jumped onto the toads head and pulled out a kunai with a tag on it, the tag lit on fire. Gamabunta's cheeks swelled, before he spat out massive amounts of brown oil towards the sky, right at Satori. Satori sent feathers down to fight against the oil, while Naruto flung the kunai.**

 **The oil caught flame, and the sky was filled with fire, but the Satori only flew higher than the flames.**

 **"Damn..." Naruto and Gamabunta spoke together.**

"You're telling us." Yang said with grumble, joining by several others. Can they just hit this thing once?! Just once?!

 **"Guys, we NEED to help them!" Ruby reminded everyone as she took aim with her weapon, but the distance at the moment was too great for her sniper to do damage.**

"You dolt, do you forget the size of the beast? not to mention we get in the way of the toad." Weiss reprimanded her leader.

"But they need to try something!" Ruby said back, wanting her other to help Naruto. To show him that he isn't alone.

 **"We can't." Blake stated to her, they couldn't do anything against a beast of this size. Their weapons, and they, were not strong enough to handle it.**

 **"Not alone." Yang agreed under her breath, since there was nothing they were capable of doing on their own against this monster. Heck, they couldn't even join into the battle at the moment.**

"See? Even Yang agrees with me."

"Well excuse me for wanting to help."

"You need to think with your brain first before you decide to help."

"What does thinking have to do with helping?"

Pyrrha clear her throat, drawing the huntresses' attentions. "Can you argue later? Right now, we're reading/watching right now." The two of them blush in embarrassment at the argument they made with one another, before looking at the screen.

 **Satori charged up a glowing red attack, shaped like a huge ball, in front of it's mouth. It swing it's torso, and the ball attack was sent spiralling down towards the ground like a comet.**

 **"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Gamabunta called out as he sent five water bullets towards the ball coming down on them. The bullets were useless, the ball smashed right through them, and the two fighting were hit by a giant red explosion. Naruto smashed into the ground, while Gamabunta was covered in light burns. "Sorry Naruto... that was all I could do." Gamabunta said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.**

 **'Damnit!' Naruto shouted in his head.**

"Oh come on, the giant fighting toad can't defeat it?!" Yang exclaimed in frustration. How on earth are their others suppose to beat that thing?

 **"Naruto, are you okay?" Ren asked as he went next to Naruto, being the closest to Naruto's landing spot. Naruto wasn't in good condition, his body covered in scrapes and bruises, no doubt broken bones.**

 **Didn't he have an aura to protect him at all, or was the attack that powerful?**

"No, he just have a broken healing factor." Yang said nonchalantly. Even she have to admit that the healing factor is broken, like Deadpool in the comics.

 **Satori landed on the ground in front of them all, before it started to charge towards them.**

 **"No!" Ruby shouted out as she appeared in front of Naruto, ready to use her body as a shield to defend him, since the Satori was going after him first. She appeared in a storm of rose petals, and she had nothing but "protect" on her mind.**

Yang sat the edge of her seat, concern written all over her face when Ruby got in front of Naruto.

 **The Satori recoiled, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that reaction.**

 **The Satori recoiled in... fear and confusion when Ruby moved in front of him.**

"What?" Everyone questioned in confusion.

"The Satori didn't show fear before." Blake muttered, narrowing her eyes. "Why now?" What changed?

 **'What...?' Naruto questioned with wide eyes.**

 **"I won't let you hurt my comrades!" Ruby shouted up at Satori as she spread her arms wide, and Naruto's eyes widened as well. He had a tear form at the edge of both of his eyes, and he smiled for a second as he stood onto his feet.**

 **He understood something.**

"What is it?" Ren asked, trying to see what cause the Satori's before his mind clicked. "The Satori can't respond well to positive emotion."

"Huh?" Was the question from some of them.

Ren explain himself. "Like a Grimm, he is attracted to negative emotion. But when he feels something positive, he fears it. Doesn't know how to respond to it." That got understanding looks from everyone.

 **"Thanks Ruby... everyone! Buy me some time, I know how to take down Satori!" Naruto called out to his allies... his comrades. Naruto sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes, before he became still and began to draw in natural energy.**

"He is gonna use that sage thingy." Ruby realized, before remembering when Naruto last use it, he didn't feel any positive. Did something change….

She grin, remembering how Naruto responded when her other defended him. She finally helped him.

 **"Right!" Yang shouted out as she grinned. If Naruto had an idea, then she would give him her full support! She had faith in him.**

 **"I understand, I won't let it lay a finger on you." Weiss said as she prepared for a fight, and stared down the Satori. She believed in Naruto as well, so she would offer her sword to see this plan out.**

 **"I'm up for this, time to bring the thunder!" Nora said excitedly, her desite to kill the beast in front of them higher than before.**

 **"I'm with Nora, if we can't escape, might as well die fighting." Ren commented as he crouched down, getting ready for combat.**

 **"Not sure if I can help." Jaune admitted as he held his sword up, not the best weapon for this fight... not that the others were better off. Blake moved in front of Naruto, and drew both of her weapons, ready to defend his body.**

 **"I'm ready." Blake said, because if Naruto had a plan, that meant that they had a way to win this. They just needed to hold out until Naruto finished what he was doing.**

 **"My shield is ready." Pyrrha commented as she joined Blake in front of Naruto, the two of them best fit for defending a person. If he was going to charge up for something, then he needed a strong defense to allow his charge.**

 **"Lets do this!" Ruby shouted out with an excited smile on her face.**

"We're all ready to defend Naruto." Pyrrha murmured, feeling that this scene is touching. And something that Naruto exactly needs.

Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Yang smile. The have no doubt that they would do the same thing in that position. They would believe in him when have something planned and defend Naruto with all that they can do.

"Come on other me!" Ruby cheered for her other.

"Don't let a single hair be harmed on Naruto!" Weiss called out to the other Weiss.

"Hold that twisted monkey back with all you got!" Yang cheered for her other, pumping her fist up.

Unlike her teammates, she have enough sense not to yell at the TV nor the book (Even though she did so before in her other books). But she still gave her other self silent support. ' _Hold out as long as you can.'_

 **For a brief second, Ruby had felt it... and she could still feel it.**

 **Naruto's happiness the second she spoke about defending her comrades!**

 **It was time to do her part!**

"This is becoming touching story." Pyrrha said, folding her hand together. Naruto has been a lot of things throughout this story. She is glad that he's finally getting a bit of happiness, even it came from fighting a powerful monster.

"I can't wait for the next part!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist up. Naruto is going to beat that thing down, she knows it!

 **And that's the end. I hope this chapter convey enough feeling. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	36. Reading Ch 36: Sage Mode Explodes!

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry I took a while to post this, but doing the battle was a bit hard for me. I decided to ask someone for help with this, and after that, the chapter got much easiier. By the way, one-fourth of this story is done by DragonKingDragneel25, so you have him to thank for helping me get the chapter in. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 36: Sage Mode Explodes!

"I'll read." Blake offered, getting the book. " **Chapter 36: Sage Mode Explodes!..."**

 **"Yang, Nora! You two come with me on the offensive!" Ruby shouted out at the other two more straight-forward fighters of the group. They needed to buy time, not actually win the fight, so it was best to go at it with everything they had. Put the stronger fighters in front, and place the support fighters in the back. It was obvious who belonged on the front, and both Pyrrha and Blake had decided to defend Naruto as he charged up.**

Spirit smirked at Ruby and Weiss. "And that's why Ozpin named Ruby team leader," he told them.

Ruby blushed at the praised while Weiss huffed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't have to rub it in," the Schnee heiress grumbled under her breath. Yang giggled at the interaction while Blake smirked.

 **"Right, lets go." Yang said as she punched towards the ground, and used the recoil of her weapon to increase her speed. She shot up towards Satori and she pulled her fist back, she was a pretty strong puncher, so she would stick with what she knew how to do.**

 **Nora switched to a grenade launcher, and when Satori prepared to swat Yang like a fly, she launched a few explosives towards him.**

"Thanks Nora," Yang smiled at the orange haired huntress.

"No problem, Yang!" said huntress said cheerfully.

 **Satori ducked underneath's Yang's punch and slapped her away from him with his tail. He opened his mouth up, before he swallowed Nora's grenades without the explosions really affecting him. Ruby launched herself towards him as he was ducked down, going for his ankles. Satori jumped over her and prepared to stomp on her, but Ruby shot her weapon and propelled herself away from the foot so that she was next to a recovering Yang.**

 **Ruby hooked her weapon around Yang's waist, the blunted end, before she shot a round off and spun the two of them around.**

 **"Boom! A Yang cannon!" Ruby shouted out,**

Yang laughed at the pun while everyone else groaned, even Ruby. "Great pun, sis!" Yang exclaimed, whipping a tear from her eye. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh, dear God, no," Ruby mumbled from beneath her cloak, blushing in embarrassment. Why? Why did her other have to act like Yang and say such bad puns?

 **and a white glyph appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened for a moment, and she exchanged a glance with Yang.**

 **Ruby flung Yang towards the glyph, and as Yang passed through it, her speed doubled.**

 **"Ayayayayayaya!" Yang unleashed her battle cry, her speed and power increased by Ruby's throw and Weiss using her glyph. She also had her raw power increased, her eyes red as she turned the damage that she had taken into damage. The power she gained from the boost only lasted until her Semblence wore off, but it would be useful if she could get even one hit in.**

 **Use its power against it.**

 **Satori folded up his wings, before he landed on the ground and crouched down. Yang went right passed him, and he raised a hand up, before he slapped her. She slammed into the ground, ANd bounced, before she yelled in pain when her back smashed against a tree. She had her aura, but aura didn't mean it didn't hurt. Her hair lightly set on golden fire, and she forced herself to stand up.**

Everyone looked at Yang in irritation for her battle cry, but winced when she was slapped back to earth. "I don't care what planet you're from, that's gotta hurt," Nora said.

"I'm glad I'm not my other right now," Yang mumbled. That looked like it hurt a lot.

 **"You will all die!" Satori declared as he unfolded his wings, and sent a massive barrage of feathers shooting in all directions.**

 **Weiss stabbed the ground, and using Ice Dust, she created a barrier in front of her and Jaune to prevent them from being stabbed. The feathers still breached the ice, but it didn't actually manage to hit them. Yang got on her hands and knees, so close to the ground her cheek was touching the dirt, as the feathers hit the ground around her.**

 **"You take the left." Blake told Pyrrha as she went to Naruto's right side and used her swords to knock away the feathers, changing their paths mid-flight. Pyrrha moved to his left side, and she waved her shield arm and smacked away the feathers using their own force to change their direction. The two of them were charged with making sure nothing happened to Naruto's real body for a reason.**

 **Nora used grenades to blast away the feathers headed towards her, while Ruby weaved her way through them with her Speed.**

Jaune looked down as he watched the screen. It just reminded him of little he knew when he started Beacon, and how much he needed to improve. Pyrrha noticed his mood, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Damn, are we badasses or what?" Yang asked grinning.

"With you, I'd go with or what," Weiss told the blonde brawler. "All you did was fall to the ground."

"I'll knock you to the ground, Snow Angel," Yang growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Weiss shot back.

"Please read," Ruby squeaked. She didn't want her partner and sister to fight.

 **"How is it doing that? How are all of YOU doing these things?" Jaune whispered to himself as he watched everyone do superhuman feats, having no clue how they were surviving out there.**

 **Weiss gave him a raised eyebrow, since it was like he had never heard of Aura or Semblences before.**

Everyone looked to Jaune, except his team who already knew why. Jaune fidgeted for a while before he sighed. "My parents were too keen on my becoming a hunter," he said finally.

"Why?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes. "And is that why you had to fake a transcript?"

"...For the second question, yes." Jaune said. "For the first one, I rather not talk about." Weiss was about to insist when she saw Pyrrha giving her a stern glare.

 **The ice barrier shattered, and Weiss pointed her sword towards Yang. A black glyph appeared underneath her, and she gasped when she was thrown up into the air against her will. Yang was glad though, because Satori's fist smashed the ground she had been at. Weiss formed another glyph next to Yang, on her right side, because Satori raised both hands into the air to smash them down on her.**

 **Yang jerked, like she was sucked, through the glyph and sent tumbling across the ground like a ragdoll when the beast crushed the ground she had been above.**

 **"Thanks Weiss... never thought I would say that. Ruby, you good to go?" Yang asked as she stood back onto her feet, and Satori started to turn around towards them.**

"Yeah, never would've thought that either," Yang said lightly. She then glared at Weiss and said, "Though I could've done without being turned into a ragdoll."

"I could have left you to die," Weiss retorted. "How's that sound?"

Yang conceited to her point. "Sounds like it would suck. A lot."

 **Satori moved out of the way when Nora shot a heart's designed explosion of grenades towards the way, forcing it to quit it's assault before it could really make it. They weren't able to damage it, Yang might be able to, and if she could properly charge up she might be able to do damage... but they needed to be able to hit it first.**

 **"I'm... Weiss, look out!" Ruby shouted when Satori changed his direction and went towards Weiss and Jaune. Weiss created a Yellow glyph that appeared to be like a clock, before it spun underneath her and Jaune. She created several glyphs underneath them, and she used the ice dust in her weapon and pointed the hilt at Satori. She swung it downward, and when it got closer it was forced up into the air when large spikes of ice came from the ground, would have stabbed it too.**

 **"I noticed!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, annoyed that she thought she was helping her, when she had it under control.**

"Your arrogance is shining through," Ren commented, and Weiss winced. She couldn't believe just how bad she was back in initiation.

 **"Come on Ruby, think of something... I'll distract it!" Yang called out to her sister, and Satori changed direction towards Pyrrha and Blake, aiming for Naruto sitting down behind them. Yang increased her speed, and she gave a shout of rage, that attracted the attention of Satori as he looked towards the most rage filled person in the area.**

 **Ruby's eyes widened when she noticed that it reacted to Yang's anger.**

 **Yet earlier... it reacted with fear when it saw her determination, no anger or fear, just a desire to protect.**

Ruby's eyes widened. "It reads minds when it senses negative emotions!" Everyone turn to her when she said that.

"How did you figure that out?" Weiss asked, being careful not to sound irritated. See, she can learn from this.

"Well, the Satori is looking at the one with the person with the most rage." Ruby said to them. "And seeing that all of us was thinking negative, he could read all of our movements. But when I had the desired to protect, he recoiled in fear.

Everyone thought about her words. "That makes sense." Blake admitted. Everyone agree with that statement.

' _Makes me wonder what Naruto is planning.'_ Pyrrha thought in her head, as she look at the blonde haired boy.

 **"You got something?" Nora asked when she looked to find that she was out of ammo, and she turned her launcher into a hammer again. Several pink sparks charged up around her hands. It took her a moment to charge herself up without an outside source of electricity. She could make her own, but it was harder than manipulating that which was already around her.**

 **"Yang, fall back! It doesn't have eyes, Satori senses Negative Emotions and reads your mind when it senses them!" Ruby shouted out, but it was too late, Yang was smacked aside and sent flying towards them. Nora caught Yang before she could hit the ground, but was still sent tumbling with her. The girls a mess of tangled limbs.**

"Hey! We're suppose to fight, not play twister!" Nora shouted at the screen, shaking her fist. "Come on! Smack that disfigured monkey!"

"...She's getting too into it." Ren deadpanned. This always happen when Nora's watching something.

 **'Negative emotions...' Pyrrha thought as she looked at Naruto, and he started to gain a light eye-shadow of orange around his eyes in toad-like rings.**

 **What exactly was his plan?**

' _Exactly what we're wondering.'_ Was the unanimous thought of everyone.

 **"Ow... that hurt, almost drained all my aura keeping that from killing me." Yang said with a grunt, her hair lighting up completely and floating around her. She was fully charged now, at the end of her limits. Her strength was pushed to the max, one more hit and she would have no more aura to fuel her Semblence with. Without aura, she lost the ability to actually use her Semblence. Semblences needed aura to use, and her Semblence involved her taking damage (which was lessened with aura) and then using more aura to use the Semblence.**

 **She had a double drainer for her aura.**

 **"Weiss, launch Yang at Satori." Jaune said when he registered what Ruby had said, and figured out a way they could use that to their advantage.**

"You think she will actually listen to you?" Ren asked with raised eyebrows.

Jaune rubbed his head. "Honestly, it's one-tenth of a chance." He realized long ago that Weiss doesn't really take him all that seriously.

 **"... Fine." Weiss said as she activated her Semblence again, but she was sweating a little at this point. A glyph appeared underneath Yang, and Ruby saw that it was a black one.**

Ren raised his eyebrows in wonder while Jaune's eyes widen. "Well, what do you know, miracles do happen." Ren said in a bit of amazement.

"I'm not that bad!"

"We beg to differ." Ruby, Yang, and Blake deadpanned.

 **Ruby took off her cloak, before she wrapped it around Yang's face and surprised the girl by making her blind.**

"Ruby, what the heck are you planning?"

Ruby was about to say that she doesn't know before she figured out what her other is planning. "You'll see Yang." Is was what she said instead.

 **"Nora!" Ren called out, and he pointed towards Ruby. He was providing long range fire, but his bullets weren't working.**

 **The glyph bounced the three girls up into the air, with Satori looking towards them. He could only sense the emotions of Yang and Nora... but when he read Yang's mind, he could only read confusion. He was reading the fact that she didn't know what she was going to do, or even where she was now.**

Yang's eyes widen in realization, along with the others. "Wow, that was actually a good plan coming from Ruby and Jaune." Blake said, impressed.

The two mentioned blush at the compliment.

 **"Fling us." Ruby said as she put her feet on the edge of Nora's hammer, and the girl had no idea what to make of this, she was just as confused as Yang.**

 **She did as ordered, and flung Yang and Ruby at random.**

 **Satori stumbled back in shock, not sure what was going on at the moment. Ruby and Yang landed on top of Satori, and the beast reached up to remove them. Ruby took her cloak off of Yang, and put it back on herself as she stabbed Satori with her scythe. She held onto the beast, and she inflicted the first real wound to it.**

 **"What... I'm going to enjoy this!" Yang shouted as she grabbed onto the fur of the beast, so that it couldn't throw her off. She raised her other fist, before she slammed it down onto Satori with all of her current might. The creature groaned and his knees buckled under the force of her attack, before he collapsed onto his hands and knees, a large indent in the base of his torso-head.**

"Woohoo, I got the first struck!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist up when she saw her other sunk Crescent Rose in the Satori.

"And I finally made a dent on that thing!" Yang cheered when she saw her other inflicting damage. But they won't be celebrating for long.

"Aww." Nora pouted in disappointment. She wanted to hurt the monkey monster as well.

 **If Yang didn't know what she was going to do, negative emotions or not, then Satori couldn't read her mind either.**

 **Satori reached up and grabbed both of them, before slamming them into the ground. That finished it for Yang, her hair stopped glowing and her eyes turned lilac again. She was out of aura now, and Ruby landed on her ankle badly. She yelped and held her foot, the weakness of her Semblence. Without her legs, her Semblence didn't work well, and her aura was drained from being slammed into the ground.**

 **"Can't run..." Ruby said, and Yang was groaning on the ground, stunned.**

"Oh no." Jaune groaned, seeing that the two can now be attacked by the Satori. Ruby and Yang also look worried, realizing the same thing.

"Don't worry, I think I'll save them." Weiss said with a small smirk. She did so before at their own initiation.

 **Weiss began to take a pose to make a glyph to save them, but she stopped and started to pant when her overuse of her Semblence left her without any aura left to use.**

"You were saying?" Yang and Ruby replied dully at the same time. Weiss, in response, merely look away from them with her arm cross. But she have a sheepish look on her face.

 **Her eyes widened as Satori jumped up into the air, and this time nobody was able to do anything to it. It flew up into the air, before it started to fly down at Yang and Ruby.**

 **"Die!" Satori screamed out as a red ball appeared between his hands.**

"Oh crap…." Yang and Ruby said at the same time, pale and with wide eyes. That look like it's gonna hurt. A lot.

 **A fist crached into the side of Satori as an orange blur appeared in the air, and Satori was sent flying against his will as he crashed into the trees and started to skid across the ground. Naruto caught the red ball of power, before he threw it towards Satori and the explosion rocked the ground. Satori was sent flying further, and more damaged than before, unable to fly with broken wings.**

"...Go Naruto!" Ruby and Yang cheered, the two of them relieved that they didn't got injured

"But how?" Weiss said in shock. "The Satori could read our mind. How could it not see Naruto coming to attack him?"

Blake and Pyrrha both furrow their eyebrows in thought before coming up with the same conclusion. "It's because he doesn't have any negative emotions." Blake and Pyrrha said at the same time. Then Blake started speaking for both of them. "Because of his sage mode, he only has positive energy."

"But last time, Naruto felt dead inside when he last used it." Jaune, surprisingly, pointed out. "What changed?" In response, Pyrrha look at Team RWBY and smiled.

"He have friends looking after him." Was Pyrrha answers. And she can understand how that can change a lot of things, especially with a past like Naruto's.

 **"Thanks guys, you can take it easy... Thank you Ruby, for reminding me why I exist." Naruto said as he looked back at the girl in question. Ruby smiled at him, and Naruto looked towards Satori with a hard look, but not a hateful one.**

"You're welcome Naruto." Ruby said softly. She's very glad that she was able to help him. And gave him a new reason to exist.

 **"What did I do?" Ruby asked Yang, who would shrug if she was capable of it.**

"Try to protect him." Pyrrha answered. "And that's good enough for Naruto."

 **"Satori, you tried to hurt my comrades. I may have lost everything before, but that doesn't mean I will forget their memory. It doesn't matter how much pain my own past brings, I will keep on walking... because that's who I am!" Naruto declared. He would always be sad his friends died, but he couldn't allow his past to dictate his future anymore. He would carry his comrades in his heart, and fight to defend the comrades he made in the future.**

Nora let out a few sniffles before wailing on Ren's shoulder. "What a beautiful speech!" Nora wailed while her friend attempts to comfort her.

"Damn, that was heartfelt." Jaune breathed out.

Pyrrha nodded at his word. "Agreed." She admire Naruto's strong will, despite on how much he suffered. He was an orphan at birth, was shunned by his village, forced to save the boy his crush's loves, and lost his entire village. Yet he still kept walking, not letting any of these things steer him to a dark path.

Team RWBY look at one another. Naruto is becoming a bigger influence for them then they imagine, even though he's from another dimension. Makes them wonder what will happen when they get back to Remnant. How they will act in the future.

 **Naruto moved forward as the Satori was standing up, and he punched the gaint being in the middle of the face. Satori was sent stumbling back, and Naruto kicked him in the jaw, before he slammed his fists onto his head and forced him to bow on the ground. Naruto flipped downwards, the Satori unable to predict his movements anymore, and kicked him down lower, face hitting the dirt and leaving an imprint.**

"Why does he always make us feel mediocre?" Yang groaned in complaint. Seriously, Naruto looks way too overpowered since he's beating that monkey monster with ease.

 **"I will destroy you all!" Satori claimed loudly, and Naruto grabbed him by the tail and flung him up into the sky, far higher than anyone else could have thrown him.**

Blake snorted. "You would have to get through him first." Blake pointed as Naruto flunged the monster up in the sky. And she doubts that Naruto will let him pass him.

 **"Come and try it." Naruto said as he created a clone next to him, and in his hands was a Rasengan moments later. Satori couldn't predict his movements anymore, which meant that when he fell towards the ground he couldn't dodge this next attack. "I haven't slept or eaten in days, so I'm going to make this quick." Naruto said as he jumped up towards the falling Satori.**

 **His Rasengan grew larger, until it grew even larger than the Big Ball Rasengan... and it became even larger than a house in size alone.**

 **Soon, it became large enough to compete with Satori in size.**

"Ho-." Blake begin.

"-ly." Weiss continued.

"Shit." Yang finished.

Everyone is wide eyes at the size at the Rasengan made. Just when they think they saw all of Naruto's trick, new ones begin popping up. "I think you all know what I'm going to say." Jaune deadpanned, getting nods from everyone before they covered their ears. When they did, Jaune took a deep breath before yelling out-"

"BROKEN!"

 **"Die!" Satori screamed out, and it formed a red ball in front of it's mouth. Naruto pushed his Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan through the energy ball, destroying it before it was fully formed, and it collided and started to grind away at the body of Satori. Naruto and Satori started to rotate their positions in the air, until Naruto was above Satori looking down.**

 **Most of Satori's body was being ground into dust, and Naruto jerked his arm and the Rasengan expanded to absorb the entire beast inside of it.**

 **Then it shot off like a canon and collided with a far off section of the forest, and continued to leave a long and wide crater in the ground.**

 **If Naruto** _ **allowed**_ **the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan to use its full power, he could carve away a mountain range with ease. Satori couldn't match it, and when the attack ended Naruto landed on his feet and could sense that Satori's energy signature had faded into nothing.**

"And that wasn't it's full power." Jaune said in a deadpanned tone. "Why am I not surprise?"

"I don't anyone is Jaune." Pyrrha said, getting nods of agreement from everyone. By this point, if they heard that an attack of his is more powerful, than they won't be surprise.

Jaune clasped his fingers together. "Please, don't let my team face him at the Vytal tournament, please!"

' _And you jinxed us.'_ Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora thought dully. Jaune should know not to jinx them about this stuff.

 **The beast was dead.**

"Woohoo!" Almost everyone cheered, even Weiss cheered. Ren and Blake didn't, but they do have smiles of relief.

 **Naruto allowed Sage Mode to end, before days of not eating, sleeping, and the side effect of Sage Mode, kicked in and he was drained of all his stamina. Naruto fell to his knees, before he fell flat on his face with a grin spread out across his lips.**

 **He had found new precious people to protect.**

Yang and Ruby smile widely while Blake and Weiss blush a bit. "I'm glad Ruby got him out of the funk." Yang said, getting Weiss and Blake to nod in agreement.

If they being honest to themselves, Ruby was the only one who could do that. She has the most pure hearted soul out of all of them and would think of her friends and family before herself.

Even Weiss admitted that Ruby is more kinder than she is. Especially after reading this book.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	37. Reading Ch 37: Teams

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna have the readers read the team placement. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 37: Teams

"My turn." Weiss said before getting the book. " **Chapter 37: Teams…."**

 **'Ah, the team forming ceremony, a beautiful ceremony indeed... not, this is SO boring.' Naruto thought in annoyance. He was at the back of the entire row of students, standing by himself, and he had been listening to Ozpin ramble on about chess pieces and naming like 7 teams so far that had been officially formed. He had been rudely awoken by Yang, though he did get a restful sleep during his short few hours of nap time.**

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby look at Yang, thinking the same thing. ' _What did she do?'_

They decided not to think about it. For their own health.

 **They were surrounded by an audience of other students that attended the school, a lot of them, amongst possible family members.**

 **Well, at least this was better than waking up in a hospital.**

"Way better." Ruby, Yang, and Nora agreed with shivers. All that white, the smell of the rooms. It so horrible.

 **"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark... the four of you collected the Black Bishop, from today onwards you will be known as Team Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin spoke as four young men stepped forward, all 17 years old... but none of them that impressive by Naruto's high standards. They were actually pretty weird looking in how they were dressed.**

 **It was like they had a theme planned out.**

"Most likely." Blake said with an eye roll and a scowl. The others are also scowling at the mention of Team CRDL. None of them forgiven them for the bullying they did, and probably still do.

 **They were standing in order, and the only one to break the theme was Russell. The theme was wearing black bodysuits, and over those bodysuits they would wear different armors. Russell had on a more hunter-type green gear, with a spiked shoulder blade and gray pants. The rest didn't break theme. Cardin was the largest, most muscular of the ground with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing silver with gold rimmed armor. Russel had a light green mohalk, shaved on the sides, with the same shade of blue eyes. Dove was a** _ **short**_ **little dude, but bulky, with combed blond hair and closed blue eyes, wearing bronze armor... finally, Sky had slicked back blue hair, with blue eyes... and dark gray armor similar to Doves.**

 **They had their theme planned out, blue eyes, all guys, and armored up.**

 **They stood with forcefully rapt attention, like they were trained soldiers or something.**

Yang snorted. "If they wanted to be soldiers, then they should join Atlas."

"I doubt they would let them." Weiss sniffed. Atlas military has more discipline than those boys have.

 **Naruto was a trained soldier, and he didn't stand like that.**

"More like a mix of a mercenary, soldier, and assassin." Ren guessed. "You kill people in the shadows, get paid for it, but is still the main protector of his village."

A few of them blink at that. "Huh. Never thought about that." Yang said, mainly to herself.

 **'Pfffft, man, these people are eating this up.' Naruto thought as Team Cardinal moved to stand off the stage, getting away so that the next team could rise. Naruto had already guessed that Ozpin put the leaders name, and initial first.**

 **He wondered what this Cardin boy had done to earn leadership.**

"That is something all of Beacon is wondering." Blake said sourly. "Cardin doesn't show any leadership material at all."

"Probably because he was the one leading the team." Ren said to Blake. "And since none of them possess any leadership abilities either, Cardin was probably the only choice they could get."

"I wish they would just kick them out." Yang grumbled.

The response she got was, "Don't we all?" from the rest of the group.

 **"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you found the White Rook piece, and together you will be known as Team JNPR (Juniper)... led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin spoke, and Naruto could understand that. Jaune, despite a vast lack of battle skills, had shown an battle oriented ability to think. He didn't have the brawn to back shit up, but he could think his way out of a jam if need be. The traits of a leader, being able to make a plan during battle, and being somewhat observant.**

"See? Even Naruto agrees." Ruby gloated to Weiss. The two argue sometimes about Jaune being a leader. Ruby thinks Jaune have the capability of being leader while Weiss think the opposite.

Weiss just 'hmph' and turn away from Ruby. Mostly because she can't really argue. Naruto has shown to be very observant, and she can't really argue with what he says. Jaune had the ability to think things through in battle.

 **'Good going vomit boy.' Ruby thought with a happy smile on her face, glad that somebody was getting some recognition.**

Jaune slam his head on the table while Ruby rub her head sheepishly. "Sorry Jaune." Ruby told her friend.

 **'Feh, this is interesting enough I guess... looks like Jaune is about to have a panic attack though. Pressure already getting to him, shame.' Naruto thought when Nora lightly punched Jaune in the arm... and possibly broke the poor boy's bones with her punch.**

"Why me?" Jaune whimpered. Even in his good moments, he doesn't get a break.

Nora laughed sheepishly, as did Pyrrha since in their universe, the redhead was the one to punch Jaune in the shoulder.

 **Jaune wasn't trained in aura, and didn't seem to know what aura was.**

 **That would need some correcting, and soon.**

"I'll handle it." Pyrrha said, smiling at Jaune. The boy smile back in thanks.

 **"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four together found the White Knight, and together you will be known as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin declared as they stepped forward, and Ruby was downright shocked that she was made the leader for the team. Yang was the only person who seemed to be proud of Ruby, Weiss looked rather spiteful of the girl's position, while Blake looked indifferent.**

 **She didn't care who was leader, she honestly did not care at all.**

"And little Rube have become a great leader." Yang said, giving her sister another one arm hug.

"I admit, you are doing a good job Ruby." Blake said, smiling at the young girl.

Weiss huff, but silently agree with the blonde bimbo. She admits, if she had became leader, it would've been disastrous.

 **"Good going sis." Yang whispered under her breath, and Ruby looked back at Naruto, beaming in pride.**

 **"Nice job Little Red." Naruto muttered to her with a wink, with her eyes gaining a sparkle to them at being praised.**

Ruby's eyes also sparkled at the praise Naruto gave her, especially since he is an experienced fighter.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They hope they will get some attention from Naruto in the future.

 **She looked up towards Ozpin, who gave her a split second nod. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as Team RWBY moved off of the stage, and he himself stepped forward.**

 **'He doesn't have anyone with him.' Nora thought to herself as she looked at Naruto standing alone, and she was not the only one.**

 **The popular question was why was this singular student all by himself.**

"Because he got the cat." Nora said cheerfully. "And rip it apart."

Jaune lean over to Ren. "How does she say stuff like that with a cheerful face?"

"I stop trying to figure it out years ago." Was all Ren said.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, you found the Black King piece, and by yourself you will be known as Team Naruto... led by yourself." Ozpin said, since Naruto was an army of one, he didn't really need a whole lot of people on his team. He could fill in any missing team spots by himself if he wanted to.**

 **That was why Naruto's team name was officially Team NNNN, since Naruto could make three clones of himself to fill in the missing letters.**

"Makes me kinda glad he's by himself." Blake said. If he joined a team, he would've force himself to cut back on a lot of his abilities to be on even playing ground with them.

By being by himself, he won't have such worries.

 **Naruto jumped off the stage and landed next to Team RWBY, who gave him softer smiles, though Ruby was happy to see the genuine grin that was on Naruto's face.**

Everyone else is glad to see him being genuinely happy. They really missed his carefree grin, especially Team RWBY.

 **"A team of one... more like an army of fun." Yang joked with Naruto, since he had been the last person on stage.**

Everyone groan. "Goddammit Yang." Ruby, Blake, and Weiss said instinctively.

 **Naruto smacked the side of her head, unamused by her joke, even if he was grinning at her.**

"Hey!" Yang cried out while the others thank Naruto for doing that.

Yang pouted. Her friends suck. All of them.

 **"Very punny, but the timing was off." Naruto lectured her, mocking her ability to make puns, with her challenging grin showing she understood that.**

"Ghat wasn't the only thing that was wrong with it." Weiss muttered, getting nods from everyone except Yang.

"All of you are critics." Yang huffed. Her puns are great thank you very much!

 **"Now, each of you will be assigned a Scroll. That Scroll will be your Room key, and had your room number on it. Just take a picture of your face, and your data will be downloaded into it." Ozpin informed them all as several older students went passed them holding onto boxes of small white devices. When they were passed by, the students gave them each a Scroll, and the students held those scrolls in front of their faces like they were being shown to do.**

 _ **Downloading student information**_ **.**

 **The Scroll opened up, showing a picture of Naruto's face on it, and the semi-holographic styled screen showed his basic information. It showed his room number, unsurprisingly, with Naruto twitching when he saw it.**

 **810**

 **Of course, numbers that added up to 9, once again.**

"Hey, are rooms are next to ours!" Ruby exclaimed, causing smiles and grin from her team. Now they have a better chance of getting closer to him.

 **"Hey, we are room number 812... we are right next to you." Blake commented to Naruto as the students started to file up and head out of the auditorium in an orderly fashion. Naruto looked at the numbers, and true enough, Blake was right. They were right next to each other, no doubt Ozpin meddling in some way to put allies close together.**

 **"Oh, looks like we are in room 811... right across the hall from you." Jaune said with a smile. They were all close together on the 8th floor, a rather high up floor actually.**

"I sometimes wonder if Ozpin did that on person." Ren mused. That was too much of coindenance for the two teams to be close together.

 **"I just want to sleep." Ren muttered to himself so that nobody who wasn't paying attention would hear him. They had a hell of a day, fighting huge demonic beings that could read your mind, and seeing huge toads and giant monster battles. He was kind of shell shocked that such powerful battles could be fought.**

"Come on Ren, we've seen weird stuff before." Nora waved off.

Ren, in response, gave his friend a blank look. "We haven't seen a giant toad, a giant demonic monster, or battle like that before." He can't blame his other for wanting to rest.

 **"Hey Ruby... ask Naruto for the Key Code to his room." Weiss whispered to Ruby, since Naruto would more likely give it to the pure hearted girl. No doubt if somebody seductive like Yang, or mysterious like Blake... or even herself, asked they would get a no.**

 **Time to use her new leader to her advantage.**

Ruby gasp and look at her partner in betrayal, while the bumblebee look at Weiss in surprise. The heiress, in response, turn away from all of them.

"Wow, I never thought you would do something like that." Blake said in a bit of surprise. "I would soon think that Yang would've done it." Yang chuckle and shrug. She ain't denying it.

"Shut up." Weiss muttered, trying not to look at the betrayed look on Ruby's face. She look too much of a puppy like that.

 **"Okay? Hey Naruto, can we have your Key Code so we can go to your room?" Ruby asked nicely, and she held out her own Scroll with the Key Code screen on it. Copying down the number meant nothing, what you needed was the actual data that was hidden with the number. There was no type in, but once you got to the number screen you would be allowed to trade and swap key information.**

"I can't believe you used me!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed to use that advantage!"

 **Naruto's Scroll was still on that screen, so he didn't need to do anything but touch his scroll to hers to trade information.**

 **Weiss nearly tripped over somebody's foot as they walked, but she didn't actually fall completely.**

 **'Come on... do it.' Yang begged in her mind. This would be awesome, she could hide stuff in Naruto's room... and do stuff in the room with Naruto.**

Weiss, who was taking a sip of water, promptly did a spit take at that. The others, san Ruby and Nora for different reasons, blushed at what it had implied. "Yang, you fiend!" Weiss cried out.

"She didn't mean it like that!" Yang said back with a blush. She like him, but she isn't easy.

 **Not sex, but just some nice alone time every once and awhile.**

"See!" Yang pointed out. A few of them rub their head sheepishly while Weiss herself just huff and turn away, not wanting to admit she's wrong.

Ruby scratch her head in confusion. "Why are you guys freaking out? What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing." Nearly everyone said. None of them, not even Yang, knew how to give Ruby a full talk. While she know the basic, she all too innocent on the innuendos.

 **She loved him, but she wasn't easy... oh, don't get her wrong, she would put out for Naruto when she felt like enough time had passed.**

"Wow." Weiss said, a little shock that Yang would think something like that. "I actually gain some respect for you." Blake was in agreement with Weiss on that.

 **She felt that maybe 3 or 4 dates would be enough time.**

"And I take back what I said." Weiss said with a frown, something that is mirrored by Blake as well.

Yang grin. "Well I think it's the perfect amount of time." Weiss and Blake glare at her. Like their others would let the bimbo be with Naruto.

 **'Hmmm?' Blake hummed with a raised eyebrow, wondering more to what Weiss and Yang were planning on doing, and how she could put a stop to it.**

 **She wanted to mess with them, without them knowing she did it.**

Now it's Blake turn to be glared at by Yang and Weiss. The cat faunus merely smirk at the two.

 **"Oh, sure." Naruto said as he gave her his information, and he had hers in return. Now they could use their Scrolls to open each others rooms. He didn't see the problem with it, and neither did Ruby to be honest. Of course, Ruby didn't have the mind of a hormonal 17 year old girl. She had the mind of a hormonal, innocent 15 year old girl.**

 **Naruto was just oblivious to the obvious.**

"Um, okay. Wow." Jaune said in disbelief. "Even I'm not that dense."

"At least you're self aware." Weiss replied with a huff.

 **"Thanks!" Ruby said as they all left the building together, and started to head towards the dorm. Their things should have already been sent to their rooms, so they just needed to go there. Their uniforms would also be waiting for them at their rooms.**

 **Naruto placed his hands together, before he vanished in a puff of smoke, and used the Shunshin to appear on the Dorm Building.**

Ruby pouted. "So lucky. I wish I could do that."

"Me too." Weiss huffed. "Then we wouldn't be late to class all the time, thanks to the two of you." She gave pointed looks to Ruby and Yang, who are whistling innocently.

 **He jumped down to the ground, before he walked into it and started to travel up the steps. Glynda hadn't lied, each floor did have their own place for showers, bathrooms, and a place for students to do laundry. Naruto went straight for the 8th floor though, and didn't need to walk any great distance before he got to his room.**

 **With a swipe of his Scroll, the room was unlocked and he opened the door.**

 **The room was empty for the most part, it had a single bed pushed up against a wall in the corner, right next to a large window. There was a dresser for clothes, and Naruto was surprised when he saw that there was a bathroom. The bathroom didn't have a shower or anything like that, showing that showers were still located in one place, but other than that it was a working bathroom. His room was mostly empty space, so Naruto grabbed his scroll.**

"And he got a room of his own." Weiss said, feeling a little jealous. She wish she had a room to herself. She doesn't dislike her team, but it's hard to bunk with them.

Ruby always awaken rudely, whether by whistle or ice cold water. Blake is always eating tuna in the room, causing the stench to come in there. And don't get her started on the blonde bimbo.

 **This had been his storage scroll for his real home, when it still existed.**

 **It contained a few things that would liven the room up a little, just some things he liked to carry with him. This room already had a deck of it's own, and a bookshelf, that he would most likely never use for books. He wasn't going to lie, not a big book person.**

"Book haters!" Ruby, Yang, and Nora cheered, causing Blake to glare sharply at them.

Those three need to read a good book. A book can be just as good as a movie.

 **Naruto unrolled the scroll and laid across the ground in the middle of the room.**

 **"Release." Naruto said, and in a puff of smoke a small clothed table appeared on the ground. This was Naruto's kotatsu, it was a smaLl heated table that you sat at using pillows on the ground. It had a blanket connected to it, and if it ever got cold he could just sit or lay underneath it for warmth.**

 **Naruto took out his scroll from under the table, before he placed it on the table, and with a command a smalerr puff of smoke appeared.**

 **Naruto's portable stove, basically the way he cooked foods that he prefered, boiled water, made hot pots with. Naruto unsealed a set of bowls, and he went over to the bookshelf and placed them there for storage. He would have to buy chopsticks later, but after his bowls Naruto unsealed several pictures and placed them on the desk. Something to look at when he needed a pick-me-up, or just for old times sake.**

"Um, is anyone else feeling jealous that Naruto has a room to himself, with all that stuff in his room?" Jaune asked. Several hands was raised in response to the question. "Oh good. I thought it was just me."

 **There, it wasn't much, but it was a pretty good start.**

 **Now he needed a fridge, and he would be able to store cold foods as well.**

 **Naruto grinned for a moment, before he jumped onto his new bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. This was his life now, and he would have to get used to it, no more freedom of sleeping under the stars and travelling the world all the time. He would need some time to get used to having a roof over his head, what with camping for 2 years.**

"That sounds like my kind of lifestyle." Yang replied with a grin. "Traveling around, sleeping outside and under the stars." Yeah, she would love to have that life.

"But it also dangerous." Weiss replied to Yang. She isn't much of an outside person, and would rather stay inside than go out and travel.

 **Naruto stood up and opened up the window, before he leaned out of it and looked at the moon.**

 **Naruto clapped his hands together, and said a small prayer for his late friends.**

 **He hoped they found peace in the afterlife.**

"I'm sure they did." Pyrrha said, hoping for the best for Naruto. The blonde haired boy had gone through too much and deserve the happiness and love he desired.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like the chapter. Next up, is either the Fusion explanation or the morning after the initiation. Be sure to review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	38. Reading Ch 38: Fusion Class

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're going to have a fusion chapter. And after this chapter, the group will going to have a break. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. For those who reads my Naruto SFCW series, or those who like reading stories in general, DragonKingDragneel made a reading story for the Naruto SFCW series. I suggest you go check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 38: Fusion Class

Before any of the hunters and huntresses volunteered to read, Spirit spoke up. "You guys take your vocal cords a break." Spirit told them. "I'll read this one, and we'll have a break."

"Thank god!" Nora and Yang cheered, slouching on the couch. Despite the two liking the stories, this is more reading than they would do in their entire lifetime.

Spirit open the book and started reading. " **Chapter 38: Fusion Class…"**

 **"Hello everyone, Naruto Uzumaki here, with my lovely assistant-" Naruto trailed off with a grin on his face as he stood in front of a classroom of readers. He was wearing a white lab coat, and he had fake glasses on over his eyes. He was asked to be a teacher for the day of a certain class that only he had true knowledge of in this world.**

"What the heck?" Yang said, voicing everyone's elses thought. "I thought our alternate selves and Naruto went to bed last chapter."

"That's correct." Spirit told her. "But this is an extra chapter, for those who want to understand fusion more."

Blake brighten a little at that. She was curious about the ability, and wanted to know more of it.

 **Well, his assistant had knowledge as well.**

 **"Ruby Rose, nice to meet everyone, and today we are going to be telling everyone about the basics of one of our special skills." Ruby spoke as she took out a black marker and stood in front of the dry erase board. She started to write down the lesson for the day.**

Weiss blink in shock. "No way." Weiss muttered. The others look at Weiss in concern due her barely responsive state.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner. The girl slowly turn to the red cloaked girl before raising a finger at her.

"You're actually teaching something." Weiss said, like it was suppose to be impossible.

"Hey!"

 _ **Fusion**_ **.**

"So that explains why Ruby is teaching." Ren mused. Weiss merely shook her head.

"I still doesn't sound or look right."

"Stop being a meanie Weiss."

Weiss look at her dryly. Saying things like 'meanie' only proves her point.

 **"That is right, today we will explain how fusion works. You see, fusion is when two or more people combine into one form and share a body." Naruto started out as he brought in a television from behind the dry erase board. Naruto turned it on, before it showed several people moving together.**

 **It started out with Kiba and Akamaru using their own Combination Transformation to become a huge two headed wolf.**

 **Then it showed the Sound Four splitting into two groups, fusing down from four people into two people, before taking on cloaks.**

 **Then it showed Naruto and Gamabunta combining together in the from of a giant nine tailed fox.**

"Are all ninjas broken?!" Jaune exclaimed. Before anyone could answer, he hold his hand up. "Wait, no one answer that. I probably don't want to know."

"Smart choice Jaune." Ren said to his friend. He's already losing it as it is.

 **Ruby started to draw on the board, a picture of two people seperated by a small amount of distance. One was a small picture of a cartoon figure with a cloak, anf the other one had spiky hair. She smiled at her drawing, before rubbing her nose confidently.**

 **"Two or more?" Ruby asked with false curiousity.**

 **"Correct, Fusion is actually called the Combination Transformation. It is the most complex form of the Transformation Jutsu. The more people you add, the harder it is take a single form." Naruto explained as he drew a third person, and he drew the figures stacked up on top of each other. Next to it, he drew two people stacked together.**

 **He drew smoke around both figures, and the stack of two people came out correctly formed, while the stack of three people came out deformed.**

"So you can have more than two people fuse, but it will be more difficult." Blake said to herself, but everyone heard her.

Yang hummed. "Understandable. A threesome or orgy makes it hard to find the right positions." Immediately, blushes were on nearly everyone faces. Ruby, however, look confuse.

"Are those other words for fusing?"

Jaune, Weiss, Nora, Blake, Ren, and even Pyrrha look at her blankly, all thinking the same thing. ' _She can't be that dense can she?'_ It like nearly all sexual innuendos doesn't exist to the girl.

 **"For more than two people, a high compatibility is needed for success. With three people, all three people need to be on the same wavelength... or the jutsu fails." Ruby explained as she showed a relationship chart. Person 1 had a high success rate with Person 2, and Person 2 was great with Person 3, but Person 1 and Person 3 had a low success rate for the jutsu.**

"So all three people need to get along well to do it." Blake summarized for the confused groups, I.E., Nora and Jaune.

"Oh." The two said in realization.

 **Naruto placed his hands together and turned into a female version of himself.**

Yang whistled. "A hot female version of Naruto."

"I thought you were the female version." Blake said with a small smirk. Yang hummed in thought.

"Yeah, but I don't have his whiskers."

 **"The Normal Transformation, while it is a physical transformation as well, as the weakness-" Naruto started out, and Ruby bonked him on the head, causing him to turn back to normal.**

 **"- The weakness that if you lose concentration, you turn back to normal. Normally a simple hit will cause you to lose concentration, and turn back." Ruby explained to everyone. One hit didn't actually dispell the technique, instead it simply caused the user to lose their concentration and then turn back. If you could get hit, and keep focused on the transformation then it was possible to stay transformed.**

"So Naruto and his people can transform without a partner?" Weiss asked. The shinobis are real lucky to have those powers. Atlas military would kill for a transformation device or technique.

 **"The Transformation can be used to turn into any object, not just living." Naruto said as he turned on the television again.**

 **It showed him turning himself into a Demon Windmill Shuriken.**

 **It showed him turning himself into Akamaru.**

 **It showed him turning his clone into a Fuma Shuriken.**

"Is there anything those people can't do?" Jaune asked with a slump. "Especially Naruto?"

Spirit smirked. "Do you really want the answer to that?"

"No."

"Smart boy."

 **"Same weakness, but the Combination Transformation doesn't have this weakness." Ruby said as the television changed into something else. It showed Naruto and Gamabunta getting hit multiple times in their combined form, without turning back into two people.**

 **"The Transformation Jutsu is both physical and mental, but with the Combination Transformation those tasks are split between the users. One person controls the body, while the other person hold the mental image of the form together. This allows for the Combination to become stronger than before, since the seperate users can focus solely on their roles." Naruto spoke as he drew a blue figure and labelled it as "Mind" and a red figure and labelled it as "Body. He combined the two together into a purple figure, and labelled it as "Fusion".**

 **[Ruby] - Mind**

 **[Naruto] - Body**

 **[Ruko] - Fusion**

 **"To achieve this, the tasks are divided a certain way. The person who becomes the mind, makes a certain handseal and thinks up the combined image. They decide the form. Then, the person who becomes the body uses their chakra and activates the jutsu. The tasks of handseal and chakra are seperated that way, but that is also the process that activates the jutsu." Naruto explained as Ruby hopped onto his shoulders and made a handseal. Naruto pushed his chakra around and through them, before there was a puff of smoke.**

 **They, as two people, vanished and reappeared as Ruko moments later.**

"So it's more superior than a regular transformation jutsu." Ren said outloud.

 **"I, Naruto, control the body. She, Ruby, controls the mind... because we are a single person, and connected heart to heart by chakra... we establish a mental and emotional link." Ruko explained as she went up to the board and drew two hearts and made a circle around them.**

 **She also pulled out her scythe and spun it around.**

 **"Now, because we share a mental link we gain the ability to master each others skills. Muscle memory is a mental function, and because we share a mind, we now share our muscle memory and fighting styles while fused." Ruko (Naruto) spoke as they went through many complex scythe movements, showing expert handling and skill. Muscle memory was purely mental, not actual muscle memory, so when sharing a mind you shared that.**

 **There was a puff of smoke, and they seperated into two people.**

"And also share the fighting styles." Pyrrha added in. "I wonder if you can see the other person's memories."

"It doesn't say anything about that so far, so I doubt it." Blake said.

 **"The jutsu is cancelled when the "Mind" decides to cancel it, or when the "Body" runs out of chakra to fuel it. Of course, if the "Body" takes too much damage, it also comes undone when both parties lose concentration." Ruby said to them, since she had been the one to cancel the transformation that time.**

 **"Now, ability sharing. I have chakra, and Ruby has aura. When we are fused, these energies do not actually combine together. Instead, they are controlled by either of us. Ruby controls her Aura, while I control my Chakra." Naruto explained, and Ruby went over the the board and drew herself, Naruto, and Ruko.**

 **Naruto - 100**

 **Ruby - 20 x 10 = 200**

 **Ruko - 240 x 10 = 2,400**

 **"Lets say Naruto runs at 100 Miles per Hour, and I naturally run 20 Miles per Hour without my Semblence. With my Semblence I multiply it by say... 10 times to 200 Miles per Hour. Just an example, not fact." Ruby said as she showed them running, showing that it would take her using her Semblence to outspeed Naruto.**

"Do you know your speed?" Jaune asked his friend.

Ruby shrugged. "I think it's more or less 200. I don't really think about it all that much."

 **"You see, when fused you take natural physical abilities and add them together, then you multiply then several times over. Since I don't have an aura, and she doesn't have chakra, those abilities stay the same." Naruto explained as he told the class how the physical abilities were added together.**

"Huh?" Both Nora and Jaune said, confused. Most of the group sighed at them while Ruby can understand their confusion. She would be too, if she didn't have the memory of fusion.

 **"When two people combine, the sum of the fusion is even greater than the parts combined." Ruby explained, since it wasn't the most simple of things.**

 **"Right, any questions... you, reader?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a random person.**

 _ **Are Fusions Limited by Gender?**_

"Who was that talking?" Weiss asked. She only got shrugs in response.

 **"No, they aren't... you see, as the Mind, I decided to pick Ruko as female. Runa would be out male form, but the gender or species is completely up to me. I could make us a Faunus if I wanted to." Ruby answered that one. It wasn't a fusion of DNA, it was a fusion of abilities. Ruby deciding to combine their looks was just something she thought would be super cool. Their DNA didn't get combined, so they weren't limited by gender.**

 _ **What is Dark Fusion?**_

 **"Dark Fusion, it is just fusion... but between two Dark People. Say, Dark Naruto ever fused with a villian... since their hearts are both dark, they would become even darker... since Ruby and I have good hearts, we become more good." Naruto explained. A normal combination made the better qualities, better, while dark fusion brought out a deeper darkness out of the people fusing.**

Jaune shuddered. "A bad guy becoming even darker? I don't think I want to imagine that."

"Same." Everyone said at once. The bad guys they're dealing with is bad enough, they don't want to deal a dark fused bad guy.

 _ **It is possible to fuse everyone on Team RWBY together with Naruto?**_

 **"Not right now, with any single member of the team he can fuse with... but with more than one, not a chance." Ruby explained as she started to draw pictures of the team.**

"Why?" Yang asked. She wanted to see how her team, including herself, and Naruto looks fused together. Before anyone could explain, Spirit spoke up.

"You'll see here." Spirit told her before reading once again.

 _ **Naruto Ruby - 100/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Naruto Weiss - 100/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Naruto Blake - 100/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Naruto Yang - 100/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Ruby Weiss - 30/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Ruby Blake - 50/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Ruby Yang - 100/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Weiss Blake - 10/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Weiss Yang - 20/100 Success Rate**_

 _ **Blake Yang - 40/100 Success Rate**_

"That's why it isn't gonna work." Spirit told Yang. "In the time period you're reading, the team doesn't get along all that well. You and Ruby get along, but that's only because the both of yous are sisters.

"Blake and Weiss are polar opposites, in more ways than one." Spirit continued. "Not to mention you are all rivals for Naruto's hearts. It woud be next to impossible for Team RWBY and Naruto to form."

"But we get along now!"

"That maybe so, but your alternate selves are still fresh after the initiation." Spirit pointed out. "And I think you all know how well you got along at that time." Yang pouted, but didn't argue. She couldn't find an argument for that anwyay.

 **"You see, while I am capable of combining with anyone on the team as single partners, once you add in another person the entire thing becomes harder. The only triple combination possibly right now is myself, Ruby, and Yang. With each added person, it becomes more difficult multiple times over," Naruto explained as he showed that most combinations would end with a high chance of failure.**

"See?"

Yang just pouted even more. She really wanted to see how hot Team RWBY and Naruto fusion would be.

 _ **How are names decided?**_

 **"There is no real method to all names. Ruby, Weiss, and Neo mix their names with mine. Blake choses to go with a Beauty and Beast them. Yang goes for Yin. Team Juniper simply goes for genderbent versions of themselves based on mythical figures." Naruto explained, since every name was decided through trial and error. Each person picked a name through some method, but not always the same methods.**

"What? When did that happen?" Jaune asked in confusion. "And why do we go genderbending?"

"And why is the ice cream girl added to the list?" Yang asked with narrow eyes. She really want to get a rematch with that neopolitan ice cream girl.

"It doesn't show the others fusing yet." Spirit said to them. "As for the second, I don't know. I assume you guys are weird like that."

"Hey!" All of JNPR cried out. They aren't weird!

 _ **Can Naruto or the Girls get Aura/Chakra after fusing**_ **?**

 **"No, that will not ever happen. It is impossible, you are either born with chakra/aura, or you are not." Naruto and Ruby said at the same time.**

Weiss shuddered. "It's still creepy how you're teaching people something."

"I can teach!"

Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR only gave her dry looks. She don't have the mind to teach a whole class.

 **"I think that is it for questions, don't want to give away everything." Ruby told them all, and Naruto picked up Ruby before he and she refused into Ruko.**

 **"There is one more secret behind it, but you will all figure that out very soon... goodbye class!" Ruko said as she finished with a burst of speed, leaving leaves and rose petals behind. The speed was so great, that it destroyed the room around them.**

 **A bell started to ring, but all of the students were buried underneath their desks.**

 **Oh well.**

"You, Naruto, and Yang are all destruction magnets." Weiss deadpanned, getting pouts from the sisters. "Especially Naruto."

"Agreed." Everyone else said. Yang and Ruby pouted even more. They aren't danger magnets, right?

"Well." Spirit said, closing the book. "That'll be it for right now. You all go rest your mind and then we'll continue the Beacon arc."

"Oh yeah!" Nora and Yang shouted before running up the stairs of the house. It was only a few seconds before the two eccentric girls slowly walk back down with sheepish grins.

"Which ones are our rooms?" The group sweat dropped at their questions while Spirit sighed.

 **And that's the end. So, the group will get their breaks and then continue the story. I hope I did good on the fusion chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	39. Break Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry I took too long, but I've been busy. With other stories, school work, and chores. So here's a break chapter, with a reading chapter being next. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Break Chapter 1

"Now this is the best." Yang sighed as she lay down on her bed. Team RWBY are in a large room, with two bunk beds, a refreshment center, a shelf full of books, and a flat screen TV, along with several video games to go with it.

"I wonder what's going to happen at Beacon, when Naruto is around." Blake pondered as she look through the books. When she found one that peaked her interest, she grabbed it and started reading on her bed. "You can see that several changes were made in our lives. How many more is he going to make?"

"From what we know of him, a lot." Weiss said, as she turn on the TV. "We know me and Blake's situation is going to change, a lot. Also the breach, probably."

"I can't wait to go back reading it!" Ruby exclaimed as she look through the games. Not only does she have an obsession over weapons, but she also have a love for video games. More specifically, any type of shooting games or fighting game.

"So what do you girls think of the book and Naruto?" Blake asked, not taking her eyes off her book. "As well as the effect he cause in our lives."

"Do you mean how our other changed or us?"

"Both." Blake replied to Weiss's question.

Weiss sighed. She was silent for a moment, trying to push down her pride, before speaking. "Honestly, this book and Naruto has open my eyes to how I treat others." Weiss admitted to others. "It maked me see how….less than appealing I was acting.

Yang coughed out "Understatement" under breath, though everyone could hear it.

"Which is why I'm gonna try to change my attitude." Weiss told them. "Change them towards the faunus people, to others, maybe even Jaune."

Yang whistled. "You're aiming high Ice Queen." The whole team knows how much Jaune annoys Weiss, even when the boy is trying to be friendly with her, so hearing that she might try to change her attitude with him is a high mark for her.

"Well I'm a Schnee. And we always aim for high marks." Weiss said haughtily, making the others sigh. That pride isn't going away anytime soon.

"The book also helped me out as well." Blake told them. "It really showed me how despicable the White Fang's actions really were. Naruto showed me how much it affect innocent people. He changed my other, and myself, for the better."

"But you're still thinking of having peace between faunus and humans?" Ruby asked her teammate.

Blake nodded in response. "But this time, I'm gonna take a more active role in it. I will help the humans with whatever they need, and won't hesitate to stand up against the White Fang." Her team smiled at that.

"What about you Yang?" Weiss asked their thrill seeker of the group. "How do you feel about this?"

"Well, I think this will be the first time I will actually enjoy a book." Yang said with a grin. "Also, I like Naruto. Helping me with my mother, being an all around nice guy, laugh at my jokes, and a hot stud at that." He even manage to make her faint, and no other guy in existent wasn't able to do that. None could even make her blush. "I can't wait for other me and Naruto to pair up."

"You're assuming that my other won't be able to be with him." Blake interjected with narrowed eyes. "I assure you, the other Blake will be with Naruto. They suffer through the same sadness, same loneliness."

"I'm sorry to say, but my other will be with him." Weiss told them coldly. "Naruto is the other me's hero, and the princess always be with their hero."

Ruby sighed as the others got into an argument. While she want her alternate self to be with Naruto, she isn't gonna join in the fight. It is time like this that she look like the mature one of the group

As she went back to going through the games, she spotted one that peaked her interest. "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storms?" Ruby muttered under her breath. Naruto has his own game as well?

The red hooded girl beamed. She needs to show her team this! "Yang! Weiss! Blake!" Ruby shouted, startling her team from their argument.

"What?" The three annoyed seventeen year olds asked simultaneously.

"Check this out!" Ruby said, holding out the Naruto game to them. Blake got up and grab the game while Yang and Weiss join the cat faunus. What they saw made their eyes' widen.

"Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storms?" Yang asked in disbelief. "First his own book, now a game? Does he have his own TV show to?"

"And you jinx it." Blake deadpanned. You don't say stuff like that out loud, or more than likely, it will happen.

Team RWBY look at one another, silently coming up with a decision. With a simultaneous nod, the group ran off to Team JNPR's room.

(With Team JNPR)

"So, what do you guys think about the book and Naruto?" Ren asked, unknowingly asking the same question Blake did.

"I think this is an awesome book!" Nora exclaimed from her bed. Like Team RWBY's room, they have a bunk beds, book shelf, and a flat screen TV with several games. "With an awesome character! Just think of all the fights we can do together! The food addiction competitions! The pranks!"

Ren shuddered. It times like this that he's kinda glad that Naruto doesn't really exist.

"I think he's an okay guy, despite being OP." Jaune answered, reading a comic book he found from the book shelves. "I mean, come on! He could beat any other superhero known in comic book history!"

Pyrrha giggle at Jaune's overreactions. "Well, I think he's a really kind man." Pyrrha told them. "And I really want to face him in battle."

"Even after you saw his strength?" Jaune asked in incredulity. You don't need to be a genius to know that Naruto can beat any hunter or huntress with one arm tied behind his back.

"It would test me at my limit and see how strong I'm really am." Pyrrha told Jaune. "Beside, I think Naruto will hold back his powers."

Ren sighed. He doubt any hunters or huntresses could beat Naruto, even if he holds his powers back. Ren was about to speak when Team RWBY suddenly barged in, startling the other team.

"What the heck?" Jaune exclaimed in shock. "Why did you guys suddenly barged into our rooms?" It must be something important since the whole team did it.

Ruby came up to them and lift up a game with a giant grin. "We found this!" Ruby exclaimed, handing the game to Jaune.

"Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storms?" Jaune said in shock. Naruto got his own game to?

"Ooh, can we play it? Can we, can we, can we?" Nora asked excitingly. Maybe they can know more about the blonde, not to mention they might show some cool moves on this game.

"Of course!" Ruby said, holding her fist ups. "As team leader, we are going to play this game with Team JNPR!" Yang and Nora cheered in agreement, Jaune and Pyrrha nodded in agreement, Blake and Ren shrug, while Weiss sighed.

Ruby eagerly put the game into the game console, and grab the remote. Everyone gathered around as the game starts up. "This is gonna be awesome!" Ruby squealed.

(Gamabunta Boss Fight)

"Come on Weiss, beat that giant frog!"

"I'm trying you dolt!" Weiss retorted back to her partner. The group has been playing for while, and all of them played at least one match. From the fight against Kakashi to this fight right here.

"Did Naruto really have to fight Gamabunta at that age?" Pyrrha asked in wonder. Naruto's achievements seem legend compared to those in Remnants.

And the other shinobi abilities are amazing. The ability to copy jutsus, shooting fire from your mouth, shutting down one's ability, controlling the sand itself? These shinobis seem to have no end to abilities.

Blake shrug. "There probably some scenes that changed. I doubt Naruto had to fight Gamabunta like that." It happens when books turn to movies.

"Remember Weiss, make sure you do all the combos!" Ruby instructed as they got to the boss battle scenes. "If you don't, you might have to start all over again."

Weiss resist the urge to snap at Ruby, trying to focus on the game. Finally, after the boss fight was over, Weiss sat back and felt the same exhaustion Naruto is feeling. Well, not the same, but it felt like it to her.

She never played video games before, so learning how to was mentally exhausting for her.

"Even though he didn't won the fight, it's amazing how long he lasted." Ren added in his own two cents. The game is based off Naruto's life, and this is a boss fight, so he assume that Naruto lasted that long.

"I agree." Pyrrha agreed with her teammate. She, along with Team RWBY and Nora, had to bit back a squeal when they saw Naruto sleeping on the screen. The thirteen year old Naruto look to cute right now!

(Gaara Boss Fight)

"You can see that this guy is crazy." Yang murmured as Nora got the controller. There on the Gaara boss fight now, and the group is enjoying the game more and more. Even Weiss admits that she likes it, despite not being a gamer.

"Though this boy seem to have a lot of similarity to Naruto, in terms of past." Blake said, cat her eyes on Gaara. "Except that he didn't have anyone that stopped the loneliness he was feeling."

"Which me makes me wonder what would happen if Naruto didn't meet Iruka." Pyrrha murmured, feeling sympathy for both boys. Being hated by your village, having no family or friend in the beginning of this, having all that loneliness in a young age. That's something Pyrrha never had to experienced.

The group continue watching the cutscenes, and the group are struck at how much feeling Naruto put into his words, and his thoughts. Even as a kid he has that ability to put his friends above all else. To fight to protect them. It's something that all of them admired, and that some envied.

And unknown to Team RWBY, it make their affection for him grow more and more deeper.

As the watch the battle, the group (san Ren) are shocked at how good Nora is doing. Out of all the things they've expected, they would never think that Nora is a very skilled gamer. This game is in hard mode, and yet she's fighting like this is easy mode.

"Woohoo!" Ruby, Yang, and Jaune cheered while the others clap as Naruto headbutted Gaara and sent the monster collapsing. But they stayed silent at the next cutscene.

Some of them felt themselves tear up at the scene while the others have soft smiles. Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and Jaune can see the change in Gaara, which amaze them.

"Naruto can help out even the most broken of people." Blake murmured softly. "Help them be redeemed while others would've killed them. It's an amazing ability." It's one that cause her other to fell in love with him.

"I'm next now." Jaune said, getting the controller from Nora.

(Orochimaru Boss Fight)

Team RWBY growled at the cutscene between Tsunade and Orochimaru. If they didn't hate Orochimaru before, they sure do now.

Pyrrha is playing now and they're currently watching Tsunade's speech to Orochimaru. And the group either grinned or smiled when Tsunade said that she'll put her life on the line.

"Another person Naruto had an positive effect on." Ren said. He couldn't believe how many people Naruto redeemed. It's like whenever their a slimmer of a good person inside someone, Naruto brings it out.

"Break the pedo's leg!" Nora cheered as the fight scenes start. And Pyrrha fighting style in the game is mainly dodging and defense while waiting for the moment to strike the enemy, but it work out well for her. Ironically though, she isn't so untouchable when it comes to videogames. Something that her team will love to tease in the future.

The group was dishearten slightly when Tsunade said that he will become a great Hokage. You can't be a leader of nothing after your village is destroyed.

(Sasuke (Boss?) Fight)

"Is any of these guys normal?!" Jaune exclaimed in disbelief as Ruby plays the final battle. Reason he asked that is because Naruto is currently in his tailed beast cloak while Sasuke's curse mark is fully activated.

"I think you know the answer by now Jaune." Weiss sighed as Ruby as they watch the cutscenes. This scene is tugging at their hearts, especially Ruby's, due to the bond Naruto is desperately is trying to keep.

Ruby had bit of hard time beating Sasuke, but due to several one on one video game experience, she manage to do it fairly easily. But the girl, along with Nora and Pyrrha, teared up at the site of Naruto and Sasuke's attacks colliding at the end.

"That's so said!" Nora wailed, not being able to hold it any longer. She clinged on to Ren, with the boy comforting his best friend with a sigh. She always like this whenever there's a sad scene.

The group watched the rest of the cutscenes, from Sasuke leaving to Jiraiya saying he'll train Naruto, until the end credits came on. "That was an awesome game!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist up.

"I have to agree. That was fun." Blake admitted. Like Weiss, she's not a gamer girl, but there are times she would play a game. And this one of her favorites now.

"And now we know more about Naruto!" Yang said, grinning. "I say that a bonus!"

"So I see you guys enjoyed the game?" The group turn around to see Spirit looking at them with a small smirk on his face. "I know you guys were curious about his past, so this opens it up a little bit.

Spirit let on 'ooph' when Ruby suddenly sped up to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby said to him. "This is becoming the best day ever!"

Spirit look at Yang, asking if this happens often. The blonde bombshell replied with a nod and a chuckle. "So, now that you guys are rested, want to go back to reading now?" The group replied with a nod while Ruby let go.

Everyone got back to their seat, with Spirit picking up the book again. He got back to where they stop and began reading once more.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the break chapter, as well as the fact that the group played Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storms. Next up is the group reading Naruto's and their alternate selves' first day as students of Beacon. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	40. Reading Ch 39: A Warm Morning

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Some of you might be surprise that I made an update after I made one yesterday, but right now, I'm on spring break, so I have the free time to do so. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

 **Here, the group are going to read about Naruto's new room. And the things he have set up in there. Also, I'm glad most of you guys liked the break chapter. And they will play the other ninja storm games, and most of them will have major feels is some of the scenes (Does Naruto's life feel like a soap opera to you guys?). So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 39: A Warm Morning

" **Chapter 39: A Warm Morning…."** Spirit reads.

 **"Man, been awhile since I had one of these babies." Naruto said as he sat at the kotatsu with his legs underneath it, a small smile on his face. He had set up the his small grill, taking down his portable stove in favor of it, and had laid out an assortment of meats on the table that were just waiting to cook. He did have some veggies too, but not too many of those to be honest, and the coals were nice and hot already.**

"A portable stove?" Ruby said in shock. "Can he keep that in his room?!"

Blake hummed. "I don't remember in any of the rule that says he's not allowed to do that. So I guess he could." Ruby pouted. Why didn't she think of that? They might've been able to bring a portable oven, so they could make cookies.

 **He had woken up early and gone hunting in the forest, not for Grimm, but for some real animals. He was surprised that he had found cow, well not really considering Grimm didn't eat cow so they were actually safe in the forest. He also found wolf, let nobody know he had hunted wolf for the meat.**

 **He had also taken a swim, and caught himself a nice pot filled with smaller fish, sardines to be more exact.**

Yang and Blake drool, the two of them thinking different things. Yang with Naruto swimming and shirtless while Blake is thinking about the sardines cooked on a grill.

' _Maybe I can ask Spirit for a video or picture of that later.'_ Yang thought to herself. ' _Along with several other pictures.'_

 **He was surprised at how well he had slept last night, but when he awoke he was even more surprised to find that Blake had been coming back from her job at A Simple Wok. He was surprised she didn't quit to save time for school. She really showed a lot of conviction, of course, the Old Man would never keep Blake on during the week now. It was only a matter of days before the girl lost her week-time shifts, and was put on weekend shits instead so that she could have a relativally normal school life.**

 **Well, normal for a Huntress-in-Training that is.**

"Huh." Yang said, crossing her arms. "That kinda the same thing I've done when Blake was researching White Fang movements." Blake flushed.

"I wasn't that bad."

"You refuse to rest up, you didn't do half as good in school as you usually, and you even stopped reading Ninjas of Love." Weiss listed off. "Let not forget how you looked during that time. And-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Blake huffed with a red face. Maybe she was going a bit too far.

 **The kotatsu was nice and warm, and the blanket over his lower half really made for a nice comfortable place for him to enjoy grilling his breakfast. Naruto had the window open, because there would be some smoke coming from the grill. It was an indoor grill, so it didn't make much smoke, but it had a strong smell to it that made the entire room smell like grilled meats.**

Yang raise an eyebrow. "That doesn't sounds so bad." Ruby, Blake, and Nora nodded in agreement, though they are imagining their favorite foods being the smell of their room.

Ruby, cookies. Blake, tuna. Nora, pancakes.

 **'That doesn't sound so bad actually.' Naruto thought to himself as he started out with some beef, placing finely cut strips of it on the grill, and right away he could hear the sizzle of flesh being cooked. The smell of cow being cooked, and fat being burned away as it dripped onto the flames, fueling them, cooking the meat even better, deeper, more flavorful than before.**

"Man, now I want to try it." Yang whined, feeling her mouth water. The others feel their mouth watering as well as the description.

Spirit smirk before snapping his finger. That cause a whiff of the smell to enter their noses. "Oh come on!" Jaune cried out. Now he really wanted to try that meat. "Why did you have to do that?"

Spirit shrug. "Just felt like it."

 **He was salivating as he placed his chin on the table, relaxing.**

 **Nothing beat the feeling of sitting in your pajamas, Naruto had actually bothered wearing them, under a kotatsu while meat cooked. Best part, he had a good while before classes started, so everything would be fine. He would make class on time, fill his belly with grilled meats, and get well relaxed while he did so. Nothing could go wrong.**

"And that when something always go wrong!" Nora said cheerfully. "I love when things go wrong! More fun that way!"

Jaune lean over to Ren. "Is she being serious?"

"...I can't tell half the time." Ren admitted.

 **The sound of a door unlocking was heard, and he looked over to see Yang and Ruby in school uniform walking into his room.**

 **"Oh, hey Naruto, glad you're awake. Mind if we drop by... ooooh, food." Yang said as she rushed to the table and sat down on a pillow. She hadn't noticed how nice Naruto's room was, since they had 4 beds they didn't have as much raw space as Naruto did to do with what they wanted.**

Weiss frown when the book pointed that out. Oh, she would love her own room again. Naruto is so lucky.

 **"That looks yummy." Ruby said as she nearly teleported, she used her Semblence, to sit across from Naruto.**

 **Neither Yang or Ruby were sitting down right.**

 **"It does, and sure you can stay for a bit... might want to put your feet under the blanket... it is attached to the table. It is really warm." Naruto suggested to them. Yang and Ruby tried it out, before both of them smiled. Their body language visibly changed from fully awake and alert, to comfy and cozy in a second.**

"No I'm jealous of my other self." Ruby replied with a pout. They wish they have their own Naruto.

 **"Oh, what is this?" Yang asked, leaning her head against the table, right next to the plate of meats.**

 **"A kotatsu, basically a small heated table... I brought mine with me. I also have a portable grill, portable stove, portable rice cooker, and a lot of instant ramen... touch that and die by the way." Naruto warned them with narrowed eyes. He was serious, he would beat the shit out of anyone that touched his ramen. He was saving these special cups, they weren't normal ramen cups, for special occasions or when he was feeling like he wanted to eat one.**

 **Sometimes, hunger outweighed special times.**

Ren shuddered. "That look reminds me of Nora when she have blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes."

Oh, the nightmares he have that day when that poor soul tried to touch Nora's special pancakes.

 **"Love it." Yang said as she laid back on the pillow, moving her legs deeper underneath the table, just because she loved the warmth it provided.**

 **"I wanna marry it." Ruby agreed as she curled up into a ball, so that only her head was sticking out of the warm blanketed table. She looked at the meats sizzling on the grill, and she could see a few plates with more varied meats next to the grill.**

' _Maybe we can get our own portable cooking equipment?'_ Ruby thought to herself. All those cookies are need to be made.

She'll ask her team later. She is sure that Blake and Yang will agree to her idea.

 **"Hey, can we..." Yang said as she looked between the meats, and the grill.**

 **"Sure, help yourself... the beef is mine though. The stuff already cooking I mean." Naruto stated to her as the meat started to brown a little. Naruto was glad he could have BBQ without somebody stealing all his meat, Choji, with some pitiful excuse that they were checking to see if it cooked properly.**

 **Who checked cooked meat by eating it?**

"Morons." Was Weiss answered.

Yang's eyes lit up. "That's the perfect excuse ever!" Weiss and Blake merely shook their head. They won't fall for it.

 **"Sure thing... you still have a lot of room in here. We don't have much room in our room." Ruby started out as she looked around the room. There was a lot of free space that was left untouched, the kotatsu might have taken up the space equal to half a bed or so, but that still left a lot of space untaken.**

"Great deduction Ruby." Weiss deadpanned. "Other news is, Jaune is a terrible flirt."

Ruby and Jaune hung their head, crocodile tears pouring out of their eyes. Why does Weiss have to be mean to them?

 **Naruto looked at the meat on the grill, wondering when it would be done.**

 **Yang started to add the meats that she wanted to grill, including some of the fish, there was enough space on the grill for more.**

"Fish….." Blake drooled with stars in her eyes, seeing the fish on the grill. While they have food here, there isn't any grilled meat in the buffet. She'll just to be satisfied with what's there, which might be a bit difficult.

Everyone ignore the look Blake have. They are all used to it by now, whenever she sees fish.

 **"Hey, who are the people in that picture?" Yang asked as she looked across the room at the desk, it was directly opposite to her. Naruto didn't really talk much about his past, but Yang recognized one of the people as the same black haired boy she saw in her dream... oh, and she also recognized the pink haired girl as well, same dream. The only person she didn't recognize was the white haired man, wearing the military uniform behind them, almost all his face covered up.**

"Oh those two." Weiss said disdainfully, feeling shared by the others right now. They know much about Naruto's life now, thanks to the game, and Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha aren't there favorite people right now.

Kakashi on their good side though, though the girls (San Yang) are a bit angry that he reads porn in public.

 **"Oh, you have another of those headbands." Ruby commented when she saw a scratched headband next to the picture.**

 **"Oh, that headband isn't mine... and I guess I could tell you about them. Those are my old teammates. The black haired jackass is Sasuke, and the pretty pink haired one is Sakura... the lazy looking one is Kakashi, he was the squad leader." Naruto explained fondly. He had accepted their deaths, and talking about some fond memories would help him cope with the rest of the feelings inside of him**.

"Jackass? Correct. Lazy? Correct. Pretty? Nope." Yang summarized her feelings. While she feels sad that Naruto lost his friends, she can't say that she like the pinkette. Kakashi is okay in her book though.

Team JNPR look at her dully. Jaune spoke up. "You're just saying that just because you like Naruto."

"I'm not denying it, am I?"

 **"Oh, you were on a team?" Yang asked when Naruto started to move his beef from the grill to a plate.**

 **"Yep, I was in my home's military. Back home, when you start out you are assigned onto a team with a Jonin... an Elite. Three Rookies get paired with an Elite, and they teach the rookies. Then we go on missions to get stronger, and support the villages economy." Naruto explained, and Ruby was listening with a look of puppy-like excitement on her face. Seeing stuff in a dream, and hearing Naruto open up and explain it to her were two separate things.**

 **"Huh, you don't act like you were in the military." Yang commented, since she expected somebody from a military to be stiff.**

 **"Well, our military is... different. They don't care how you act, and what you dress like, as long as you get the mission done. I was actually really close to our villages leader... and the one before her." Naruto admitted with a fond smile, leaning up against the table as he chewed on some beef.**

"The third Hokage and Tsunade." Pyrrha said, remembering seeing those two in the games. She felt sad that a great man like the third had to die, but at least he did so protecting his village.

As for the fifth, she admire her. She such a strong willed woman, compared to some of the girls in the game (Mainly Ino and Sakura).

 **"Her?" Ruby questioned, with Yang looking interested.**

 **"You had a woman as a leader... I mean, cool, power to the boobs, but I am surprised." Yang commented with a surprised tone. Most countries didn't have women in positions of great power, so she was a little surprised to see a place that didn't have that issue.**

 **"Well, yeah... she was picked because she was super strong, and had the recognition of the people as a good leader. She could punch a mountain, and shatter it if she wanted to... or cause earthquakes with one finger." Naruto explained, and he lifted up a finger to show them. The only time he could compete with Tsunade's punching power was when he was using 3 or 4 Tails of the Kyuubi's chakra, or now when he was using Sage Mode. Otherwise she had a major strength advantage.**

"Really major." Yang said with arms crossed. Not even she can cause an earthquake was just her fingers.

Weiss sighed. The woman was blonde, big breasted, have major strengths, a major temper, and is cocky. It's like looking at an older Yang (Which was nightmare fuel for her).

 **"... Bull." Yang claimed, and Naruto laughed.**

"Don't doubt it other me." Yang said shaking her head. She saw it on the game, and meaningless to say, she don't want to piss off the lady anytime soon.

 **"Remember that giant sword Gamabunta used... she could lift it, and use it herself. I'm not lying, Granny Tsunade-" Naruto began, before he was interupted.**

 **"Granny? I thought you had no family." Ruby said, but was glared at by Yang.**

"Ruby you dolt!" Weiss screamed, glaring at a scared Ruby. "That's not something you say!"

"I'm sorry!"

 **That was rude of her to say, even if she didn't mean to be rude.**

"See? Even Yang agrees with me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I was being mean!" Ruby exclaimed. She doesn't want to suffer Weiss' wrath.

 **"I don't have one. I call her Granny, because she is old and she hates it... only I can get away with it though. You know, she hides her age behind a transformation to make her look younger." Naruto whispered to them playfully. Tsunade really did hide her looks, she was nearly 60 years old, and she hid that age behind a strong illusion, physical in nature, to make her look a third of her age.**

"Something I so jealous of." Yang said with a pout. Seriously, those ninjas have everything. She would kill to look as young as that woman did in her 50s.

 **"Wow, you make it a point to insult people, don't you?" Yang questioned him with a raised eyebrow.**

"Kinda like Weiss does."

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed. "Like you're one to talk! Grabbing people by the nuts doesn't make them your friends!"

"But it does get what I want." Yang retorted.

 **"I make it a point to have fun, and getting on people's nerves is fun... What?" Naruto questioned when the door opened up and a half-asleep Blake started to walk through holding onto her pillow. She was in her yukata, still mostly asleep, but walking towards the kotatsu... where she plopped down on top of the pillows on an unused side.**

 **Naruto's kotatsu could fit 8 people comfortably, 2 people per side.**

 **"I think she was called by the smell of fish." Ruby mentioned when she saw the sardines cooking, while putting stuff on the grill as well. Naruto took a fish off the grill, before he moved it in front of Blake's tired face. Her nose twitched, before she started to scoot closer to the fish with her mouth wide open.**

"Aww, that is so cute!" Yang cooed. Yang was hit with a pillow by the embarrassed cat faunus.

Now she knows how Ruby feels whenever Yang teased.

 **"That is adorable." Yang commented when Naruto sat the fish down, and Blake continued to move towards it. Her tongue touched it, before she started to pull it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed in her sleep, before she collapsed backwards and went underneath the table. Soft snores were heard as Blake slept deeper than before, surrounded by the heat of the table.**

"Too right other me. Real adorable." Yang cooed while Weiss snicker a little at how Blake acted. Blake flush even more and glare at both of them.

"Shut up." Blake hissed, her cheeks still red.

 **"Wow, she was really tired." Ruby noted, surprised at what Blake had managed to do, and Naruto stood up and went towards the dresser.**

 **He took out the male school uniform with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Man, this is really dumb." Naruto stated his opinion.**

 **"You just hate there is no orange." Yang rolled her eyes as she spoke. It was obvious what Naruto's favorite color was. Naruto's old jacket was hanging on the wall, the jacket that she actually found fit her rather well if she wore it open styled. Yang's eyes became glued to Naruto when he stripped out of his pajamas right in front of them, he really had no class, and put on the pants of the school uniform.**

"Like you're one to talk Yang." Weiss said to her teammate, trying not to ogle at Naruto.

Yang, however, have no such resistance. "I ain't saying I'm classy, was I?"

 **Naruto flat out refused to put on shoes and socks, instead going with his armored black sandles. They protected his shins, something most shoes didn't do so well. Naruto wore the white button up shirt, but he refused to put on the blue vest. Naruto wore the jacket open in the front, and he didn't bother putting on the tie. Instead, Naruto wrapped his headband around his neck.**

"Momma likes what she's seeing." Yang said, ogling at Naruto's look.

Blake blush slightly. "The bad boy look does fit him."

 **If Yang could keep her black gloves, and Ruby could keep her cloak, he was keeping his headband.**

"Know way I'm going anywhere without my baby!" Ruby said, rubbing her cloak like it was an actual baby.

Yang would've retorted how creepy that was, if she didn't do the same thing with Bumblebeee. What can she say, Bumblebee is her baby.

 **"Burning!" Ruby shouted as she sucked in her breath. She had tried to eat something right off the grill, and her mouth was burning because of it.**

Yang sighed. "And that is why we don't let near a stove or grill."

"I wouldn't do that." Ruby protested. Her team merely give her dull eyes before going back to the book.

 **"You know, I bet if we knocked this wall down we could connect the rooms... OW!?" Yang shouted out when she was hit by both Naruto and Ruby, as well as kicked underneath the table by a now awake Blake.**

 **"No." Three people spoke together, which made her pout at them.**

"Oh come on!" Yang whined. "You guys are no fun!"

"Even Naruto agrees to knock the wall down." Blake pointed down. "We would get in so much trouble if we do that. And Professor Goodwitch can fix it in seconds, so it would be pointless."

Yang pouted, knowing her partner is right.

 **She could understand why they didn't want to share rooms, for one they would get in SO much trouble for it, and the second reason was that... huh, she didn't know the second reason. Well, her brain couldn't figure out why it was a bad idea.**

"It's because we don't trust you to not do anything devious." Weiss informed with narrow her eyes.

Yang held her hands up. "Hey, if I was planning to do something like that, I wouldn't leave a hole in the room. Where all of you can see it." She isn't that reckless. Beside, Ruby is on the same team, and she isn't gonna traumatize her sister.

 **"Is anyone going to wake up Weiss?" Ruby asked, changing the subject for them, and Naruto sat back down and relaxed.**

Please don't." Weiss pleaded, not wanting her other to suffer that whistle.

 **"Aren't you all going to unpack your stuff, I think somebody needs to wake her up for that... after we eat." Naruto said with a grin everyone started to eat, and Blake stopped pretending to be asleep. She had gotten about 5 hours of sleep, while she would have liked to sleep more, she was okay with the small amount she had.**

 **For now that is.**

"Don't your other go deprive herself of sleep." Yang chided her partner, who huffed.

"I doubt Naruto will let me." Blake said to her. "Beside, my other only have the weekends to work there now, so it won't happen."

"One could only help." Weiss added in. There are times Blake can get carried away with stuff, like she, admittedly, does.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	41. Reading Ch 40: Unlucky Day Pt One

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the teams are going to be reading about Naruto's and their alternate selves first day at school. Warning: Expect slaps. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 40: Unlucky Day Pt One

"I'll read this time." Weiss volunteered, getting the book. She turn to the next chapter and read. " **Chapter 40: Unlucky Day Pt One…."**

Yang raise an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

 **'I feel like we forgot something?' Ruby questioned to herself as she sat down for the first class of their day. After a very fun, fufilling, and tasty meal in Naruto's room, she locked up their own room and the group had went towards their class. Turns out, Naruto had the same class schedule as they did, while Team Juniper had a slightly different schedule. Some of the classes were different, while others were the same.**

Weiss blinked. Then blinked again. Then slowly turn to her teammates, with her partner look a bit small at her blank stare. "You guys….forgot about me?"

Yang chuckle sheepishly, Blake shrugged, and Ruby felt like hiding behind the wall at Weiss' stare. Yang spoke up, "Um, it was the other us?"

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Team RWBY hold their cheeks in pain while Weiss stand over them, standing up and her hands on her hips. "Other dimension or no, that what you should expect if you don't wake me up!" Weiss told them firmly. She rather get Ruby's whistle than be late for class.

Yang chuckled, not really angry since she expected it. Blake merely look annoyed while Ruby was stun at the fact that her partner slapped her. All the while, Team JNPR and Spirit are laughing or chuckling at the other team.

 **'Man, something feels off.' Yang thought, before she shivered when she took a look at the teacher.**

 **Not the most... handsome teacher around. He was a rounded man, and not well rounded in the good way. He had himself a gut, and a fair amount of fat all over his body. Peter Port was his name, and he wore a red suit with his white hair combed in the gentlemanly way, with his mustache taking up the lower half of his face. His weapon, which was on display, was the combination of an axe and some kind of blunderbus.**

Yang shuddered, remembering when Professor Port winked at her. He was one of the few people she would rather not have checking her out.

 **"So, he spoke to me with an air of excitement, explaining how he fought with quite possibly the largest Beowolf... but alas, the beast vanished and the smell of cabbage remains to this time." Peter spoke with a tone that fit with his teaching job, even if the subject of what he was talking about wasn't the most professional. He had his arms behind his back, and he moved about the front of the classroom.**

"It's anything but professional." Blake said with an eye roll. "It's no wonder most of the students weren't paying attention." Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora especially agreed to that.

 **Blake was forcing herself to take notes, since it was never known if he would make them take a test of this stuff.**

 **'Perverts and idiots, these are all of the teachers in my life.' Naruto thought, barely able to stay awake after listening to this guy talk. He didn't even pay attention to exciting classes, unless it was a sparring class, so an actual boring class as going to put him right to sleep.**

Weiss huffed. "No wonder Naruto doesn't hold school in the high regards." Most of the teachers she saw teach and train Naruto in the game were what Naruto said, perverts and idiots. The only one who seem to be a good role model is Iruka.

 **'No, seriously, I am worried for some reason... did i forget something?' Ruby wondered to herself. Something really did feel off about what was happening, like somebody was missing.**

SLAP

"Ow!" Ruby exclaimed, holding her cheek. It seem Weiss is really mad that Ruby can't remember her.

 **She couldn't even concentrate on her doodling because of the off feeling. Before now, she had been doodling a picture of Professor Port, but like a ball and next to poop.**

 **She was a classy lady.**

SLAP

"What did I do this time?" Ruby asked, her cheeks starting to turn red from the slaps.

Weiss huffed. "For insulting classy ladies. There's nothing classy about this."

"It was my other's thoughts!"

"But the two of you are exactly the same."

Ruby didn't have a retort for that. It's true.

 **"Now, I will tell you all a tale of how a Blue-Footed Booby saved my life, and how it is important to read the signs animals give you." Peter said, and there were several snorts around the classroom at his words. Of course, most people were just snorting at the thought that a bird saved their teachers life before.**

 **"Pffffft... Booby." Ruby laughed underneath her breath, something that had Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.**

This time, Weiss didn't slap Ruby. But she did huff. "Must you be so immature?"

"I can't help if it was funny." Ruby whined while Yang and Nora laughed under their breaths as well.

 **"I am glad that you take amusement in my story Miss Rose, I truly do. I guess this story can wait, now, lets go over the traits of a true huntsman. A true huntsman must be honorable-" Peter started out, and Yang, Blake, and Ruby all looked at Naruto the second that the teacher said that word. They knew nobody more honorable than Naruto was.**

"That's one check." Nora listed off while the others agreed with the three members of team RWBY.

 **"-dependable-" Peter spoke the second phrase, and they looked at him.**

 **"What?" Naruto whispered to them, and they shrugged. He was the most dependable guy they knew.**

"Another check." Nora listed off while the rest agreed with RBY again.

 **"A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Peter finished, and they continued to look at Naruto. He was strategic, and while he lacked traditional education he did have street smarts, and finally he was the most wise man they knew. He had a deep understanding of people, and had a lot of life experience despite being their age.**

 **If anything, they believed Naruto should be teaching this class.**

"And that's the last checklist." Nora checked off. "He's more of a huntsman than any of us." The group of hunters and huntresses agreed with that, even Weiss agrees he's more of a warrior than she is.

A hard pill to swallow for her. It really is.

 **"Seriously, stop looking at me, it's creepy." Naruto told them, and they looked away. Peter looked towards Naruto, before he stepped towards him.**

 **"Well, Mister Uzumaki, since you seem so energetic, why don't you step in front of the class and show us what a true huntsman is like? I even have an opponent ready for you." Peter spoke as he went towards a thick metal cage in the room, that everyone had been ignoring for awhile now. They could see the Boarbatusk inside of it trying to break free, but it lacked the raw strength to break out of it's cage.**

"Well, that Grimm is dead." Yang commented as if it's a matter a fact. "And his performance will probably be better than Weiss."

Weiss merely look away from the others. Okay, maybe she didn't do a well done job that time, but Ruby was distracting her!

 **"I was wondering about that." Yang admitted as she whispered to her sister.**

 **"Achoo!" Blake sneezed and rubbed her nose.**

 **"Oh no, I forgot to wake up Weiss!" Ruby shouted out when she realized what she had forgotten to do. Yang and Blake snorted to themselves, as Naruto left the classroom to go and get dressed in his proper battle attire.**

Weiss' left eye twitched and then slowly turn to Ruby, while the others snorted or laughed at that scene. "A sneeze….reminded you of me?" Weiss slowly asked, her eye still twitching.

"Um, well, I…." Ruby stuttered, trying to find a excuse before sighing in recognition. "Just give me the book. I'll do it myself." Weiss handed her the book before the girl hit herself hard in the head with it. Weiss nodded in satisfaction before getting the book back and started reading again.

 **"A sneeze reminded of of Weiss... Shnee... Schneeze." Yang said with a light laugh, and Blake actually shared in the amusement at the pun this time. Of course, since Weiss was the target of the pun, instead of her, she would like it more.**

"Do you all want to get by the book to?" Weiss warned her two laughing teammates, holding the book threateningly.

Yang and Blake manage to cease their laughter and hold their hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, we'll stop….Sneeze." Weiss fumed while the others laughed.

 **"... Don't tell her that." Ruby said, since she was sure that Weiss was not fond of her for some reason. If she found out that she was only reminded of her when somebody sneezed, she would never live it down.**

"I will definitely not." Weiss said coldly, glaring at her partner. Said partner is trying to make herself as small as possible.

 **"I'm back." Naruto commented as he walked back into the room, rather laid back as he walked in front of the Grimm's cage. Naruto leaned towards it, before he grinned and gave it a hard look. "Yeah, you and me about to fight." Naruto taunted it.**

 **"Step away from the cage Mister Uzumaki, and put up your dukes." Peter spoke, with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.**

Blank stares came from most of the group. "Put up your dukes?" Jaune questioned. "Why do every teacher try to say hip stuff?"

"So they can feel younger." Was the answer from Blake. Yang merely shrugged. She doesn't see the problem with Port's words.

 **He moved away from the cage, and he saw that the present members of Team RWBY were cheering him on. They had moved forward, and Blake was holding onto a tiny flag.**

 **Where did she even get a tiny flag with Go Naruto on it?**

"Now that he mentions it, where did you get that flag?" Ruby asked, referring to the one their Blake had when Weiss fought the Grimm.

Blake merely zip her lip, signaling that she isn't going to answer.

 **"What are dukes?" Naruto asked Yang, who sometimes sounded a bit like Peter when she used some old fashioned terms.**

Yang huff in annoyance. "Well excuse if I hanged out with two old geezers." She said, referring to her dad and Crow. "And it means put your fists up."

Ruby look at her team with a blank stare. "You see what I have to deal with it?" Blake and Weiss nodded in sympathy.

 **Peter raised his weapon into the air, before he shattered the lock on the cage, and the Boarbatusk burst from the cage.**

 **It remembered what Naruto had said to it, and rolled itself up into a ball.**

 **"It means put your fists u-" Yang started, before Naruto was tackled by the Boarbatusk, and then creature rolled right over him.**

"Ooooooh." Was the response of the whole group when they saw that. That's going to leave a mark (Well, it might've, if not for Naruto's healing factor).

 **"Oooooooh." Blake and Ruby hissed as Naruto laid on the ground, red marks in the shape of Boarbatusk armor on his face.**

 **"Up." Yang finished what she was saying, and Naruto stood up and shook his head. He could have used that information much sooner than before.**

"Sorry." Yang said, rubbing her head sheepishly, even though Naruto couldn't hear her. And she wasn't the Yang who was trying to inform Naruto.

 **Naruto dusted himself off, and Yang sent him a sorry look. She looked behind him, and saw that the Boarbatusk was coming around for another charge.**

 **Naruto jerked around and kicked the Boarbatusk with the heel of his foot, sending it off course, and he grinned.**

 **"Oh yeah, I have a mark on my face, and you have a mark on yours." Naruto said to the Boarbatusk, and he created a clone that started to create a Rasengan.**

 **"Please do not use any destructive techniques Mister Uzumaki, this is a classroom." Peter reminded Naruto, so Naruto popped the clone and allowed the Rasengan to disappear. Naruto palmed his face, before he drew a kunai and glared towards the Boarbatusk. The forced negative emotions drawing it's attention.**

 **Okay, so no clones, rasengan, or pretty much anything that he had that was labelled as destructive.**

 **Okay, so he was really limited here.**

"That may be, but I have confidence he will succeed." Pyrrha said, with her team and Team RWBY in agreement. Naruto have shown to be extremely smart when it comes to battling, so he got this.

 **"Kick it's butt Naruto!" Ruby cheered in a supportive way, with Blake simply waving the flag to show her support. Naruto jumped over the Boarbatsuk, before he rolled across the ground and looked towards it as it tried to change direction. It stopped completely, before it rolled itself up and started to charge up the spin. It let itself loose towards Naruto, and Naruto jumped backwards and stabbed his kunai into the top of the pig. His kunai pierced it, but not deep enough to hurt the creature too much.**

 **His kunai was jerked out of his hand though.**

 **Naruto grabbed it by the tusks and pushed it back by force, trying to find the weak spot on the grimm that he could use. Naruto moved his arms to the side, forcing the Boarbatusk to fall to it's side.**

 **The underbelly had no armor on it, so drawing another kunai Naruto prepared to stab it. Naruto lifted his kunai above his head.**

"This is turning out to better than the fight Weiss did." Yang commented, causing Weiss to scowl and turn away.

Her pride wasn't hurt by Yang's comment. Nope. Not at all.

 **The door behind him burst open, and smashed into Naruto's hand, getting the kunai to fall out of it and stab Naruto in the shoulder. The door pushed into the kunai, and Naruto let go of the Boarbatusk and grabbed onto his shoulder in pain as blood splashed on the ground.**

"Naruto!" Everyone screamed in shock. And some of their eyes burn in anger.

"Okay, whoever did that will meet the business end of my fist!" Yang said, her eyes red and hair glowing.

 **"Sorry I'm late Professor, my teammates didn't wake me... oh my god, are you okay Naruto?!" Weiss asked in shock when she saw Naruto yank the kunai out of his shoulder.**

Weiss eyes widen she saw that it was her that hurt Naruto and then paled when Yang turn to her.

The blonde cracked her knuckles, glaring at Weiss. "Well, just because your my teammate, you won't die from this punch." Before she could try to punch Weiss, Yang was suddenly forced back on the couch and rope tied up around her. "Hey!"

"No fighting." Spirit sighed, holding his hand. He forgot that this girl can be overprotective of those she cares about. "Act up again, and I'll have something more creative to keep you calm." With that, Spirit sat back down. "Read Weiss."

Weiss nodded, sending Spirit a thankful look before reading again.

 **Naruto grit his teeth, before he stabbed the Boarbatusk through the eye and brain. Naruto yanked the kunai out of the beast, the beast's body cleaning the blood off of it.**

 **He was bleeding from both sides of his shoulder.**

Weiss wince and felt guilty about that while the others are slightly worried. Only slightly. All of them remembered that Naruto survived an explosion and a chainsaw to the back. This shouldn't kill him.

 **"Naruto!" Ruby shouted out as she jumped over the desk and ran towards him, with Yang and Blake not far behind. They all reached him at close to the same time, but Naruto simply stood up and dusted himself off.**

Jaune roll his eyes. "The OP ones are always nonchalant about their injuries."

"For good reasons." Blake pointed out. Those with great healing factors, or broken ones, don't really have to worry about injuries all that much.

 **"Are you okay?" Blake asked as she looked at the wound. The kunai had stabbed through one end of his shoulder, through the bone, before it popped out of the other end.**

Everyone winced. Healing factor or no, that gotta hurt.

 **"Of course he isn't, he got stabbed through the shoulder!" Yang shouted out as she stopped the bleeding with her hands, but Naruto moved her hands away from his shoulder.**

 **"Mister Uzumaki, I believe it would be best if you went to the infirmary. Your injury appears to be life threatening." Peter said, the only reason he wasn't panicking being that Naruto seemed to not be worried. A wound through the shoulder was a life threatening wound, because of how quickly a person could lose all their blood. Aura could speed up healing, but it wasn't a miracle worker. It didn't stop death, or regenerate lost blood, heck the regeneration wasn't even that great.**

"It's not aura. It's chakra." Everyone said at once, even Yang. The girl is slowly started to calm down, though Spirit decided to keep her on the rope until the chapter is over.

 **"I'm fine, it will heal... looks like the bell rang." Naruto said when the bell that ended the class sounded off. Naruto wasn't worried about his shoulder, he took wounds far worse than that. Naruto's eyes turned blood red, and he gained thicker whisker marks. His teeth grew into long, dangerous fangs, before his shoulder and the blood on it, started to steam. The girls were partially surprised, though Weiss had seem him make wounds steam and heal before.**

 **The wound was fully healed, the the blood was gone, moments later.**

 **Then his features returned back to normal, and everyone took a relieved sigh.**

"I still can't get over how broken that is." Jaune groaned, causing his male friend to sigh.

"Stop questioning it Jaune." Ren told him. "Just accept it. It's easier that way."

"Is that how you survive Nora all these years?"

"Exactly."

 **"Mister Uzumaki, I am curious, you have strange abilities... why do you not simply use your aura to block attacks?" Peter asked as the other students started to leave the room.**

 **"I was born without an aura, my abilities are... a mutation." Naruto told Peter a lie he made up on the spot. Easiest way to explain it, both were internal energies, so nobody would question that he was simply born with an aura mutation that took away several abilities of aura and granted him new ones.**

"Why would he lie?" Ruby asked, being the naive one of the group.

"So won't gain attention to himself." Surprisingly, it was Jaune who answered Ruby's question. "If he tells them about his chakra, bigger people will want to know and maybe experiment on him. It will get him unwanted attention anyway."

Everyone stare at Jaune in shock. "What? I read a lot of comics about stuff like that."

 **"Oh, I see, well then be careful to not lose your life." Peter informed Naruto. There was no rule stating that Naruto had to be able to use his aura, if Naruto didn't have one and Ozpin let him into the school, then Peter would trust that Ozpin knew what he was doing.**

 ***Smack***

 **"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Weiss shouted, and all three of her teammates had swollen red cheeks with handmarks on them. She had her hands on her hips, and even though they had been slapped, they couldn't really be that angry at Weiss for it.**

 **They did make her miss most of class by not waking her up.**

Weiss nodded firmly while the others wince. "Yep, definitely alike." Blake muttered. Their Weiss did the exact same thing when she found out.

 **Yang was laughing, even though she got slapped, while Blake was twitching in annoyance. Ruby was just shocked that she had gotten slapped.**

 **Naruto snorted.**

 **These girls were going to be great friends.**

"Thanks!" Ruby said brightly. The other girls, however, wish that Naruto can think of them as more than friends.

Oh well. They got plenty more chapters for that to happen.

Spirit snap his finger, causing the rope on Yang to disappear. "Like I told you before, act up again, and I'll use more creative ways to punish you. Understand?" He gave her a firm glare that made her shiver in fear.

"Got it." Yang told him.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	42. Reading Ch 41: Unlucky Day Pt Two

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a bit trouble with the chapter. Not really as to what to write, more like finding the inspiration to. I think. Well, I'll think on that later. Here, we have part 2 of Unlucky Day. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 41: Unlucky Day Pt Two

"I'll read." Blake offered, and got the book from Weiss. " **Chapter 41: Unlucky Day Pt Two…."**

 **'I thought sparring class would be fun, but listening to her drag on about proper procedure is hella boring.' Naruto thought as he slouched over. Just great, the one class he was 100% sure he would have enjoyed, turns out to be one of the most boring classes so far... and it was taught by Glynda Goodwitch. Just great, he was being taught by a blond haired woman, placed in a position of power, with large breasts, and large temper issues.**

He didn't know he was back in Konoha.

Yang snorted. "Now that you think about it, Glynda and Tsunade are pretty alike."

"Only in a few things." Blake pointed out. "Tsunade has a higher social standing, shorter, a bigger temper, and….bigger breasts." Blake still felt subconscious about her own chest size when she saw Tsunade. Even Yang, of all people, felt subconscious about her size.

 **Naruto almost laughed at his internal joke, since he just made a reference to Tsunade being similar to Glynda... of course, Tsunade was like a foot shorter, with a lot more boob, when compared to Glynda... and scarier... and stronger... and with a higher social standing.**

 **Okay, looks and attitude were all they had in common.**

"Also the fact that Tsunade is less serious when it comes to gambling and sake." Spirit said. "When it comes to those two things, she would do those in a heartbeat over paperwork in the Hokage's office."

Yang whistled. "I kinda want to meet her." She wonder if the old lady have good taste when it comes to alchohal.

 **"Pay attention." Weiss whispered to Naruto when she noticed he was starting to fall asleep. She had been taking every detail of the arena in. It was a wide, circular area with a high ceiling and stands that people could sit in. The door to the room down below was connected to the locker room, and currently they were all sitting in seats up above the actual area people fought in. Glynda was standing below a screen, which would show the faces of the people battling.**

 **"Miss Schnee, please silence yourself!" Glynda spoke loudly, Naruto not paying attention was something a lot of students did, she couldn't make them pay attention, but she would not allow talking while she was talking.**

 **"Sorry Professor." Weiss said with a hint of fear, surprise the woman had even heard her.**

"I'm still wondering how she can hear us." Jaune said, rubbing his head. That professor can even hear the slightest of whispers from somebody.

"Everyone wonder that Jaune." Ren commented to his friend. It's one of the greatest mysteries in Beacon. Another is how Nora manage to get a grenade launcher.

And Ren ain't gonna get into that conversation. Ever.

 **'Busted.' Yang thought with a small smirk on her face. She was looking forward to this class very much. The ability to fight strong opponents, so long as Naruto was NOT one of those opponents... she wanted to fight somebody, not get destroyed. Naruto's level was in a level of his own, one she couldn't reach with her type of fighting style.**

Yang pouted. "I part of me hopes I fight him while the other doesn't." On one hand, she want to see how strong she really is compared to Naruto. On the other hand, she don't want to have her first lost.

And she doesn't count the fight with the ice cream girl a loss. Nope. She was just, uh, faking unconscious. And waiting for the right time to strike.

Wow. That sounded pathetic even to her.

 **Blake ignored everything around her, and she read the book she had hidden. She could hear Glynda just fine, so reading wouldn't distract her from the speech.**

 **"Miss Rose! Wake up!" Glynda spoke louder still, and she waved her riding crop, and like magic Ruby's head was no longer against Naruto's shoulder. Now her face slammed into the railing in front of her, and she jerked awake holding onto her nose and groaning in pain.**

 **'She earned that.' Weiss and Yang unknowingly agreed with each other on something.**

Ruby pouted. "Why are you two so mean to me?" Yang grinned.

"While I don't know about Weiss, it's because I love you little sis." Yang replied with a grin. Then she look at Weiss slyly. "Maybe it's because she has a cru-"

"Finish that and I will turn you into a leaving ice sculpture." Weiss warned. Jaune, in the meanwhile, got a bit of a nosebleed at the thought of Ruby and Weiss together. Which promptly had Ren and Pyrrha slap him upside the head.

 **"Ooooow." Ruby moaned as she held onto her nose.**

 **"Good, now, because of certain people new rules have been added. Any skills that summon other beings, and abilities that contain lethal levels of power, have been forbidden from use." Glynda said with a glint in her eyes as she looked towards Naruto. Naruto looked surprised for a moment, but everyone was looking at him with dull eyes.**

 **No Summoning Toads, no unrealistic huge armies of clones, and no stupidly huge attacks that could wipe them all out in an instant.**

 **Good for them, that would level the playing field a little.**

"Thank god." Weiss said in relief. "We might actually get a chance."

"You're saying as if we could win." Jaune said in disbelief. "Did you forget that he got ton of stamina, endless supply of that chakra stuff, and that he's a trained assassin, ever since he was a kid?"

Weiss ignored the fact that Jaune is speaking sense. "But with the limitations, we might have a chance, right?"

"I think you're just deluding yourself Weiss."

"It's like they switched rolls." Yang whispered to Blake and Ruby. The two nodded in agreement to that.

 **"What did I do?" Naruto asked in general surprise, with Glynda giving him a harsh look.**

 **"No talking Uzumaki, I will not repeat myself a third time." Glynda warned not only him, but everyone in the room, that she was getting fed up with the disrespect. "Yes, Miss Nikos?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone instantly cooling down.**

 **"I was wondering, when will we start official classroom sparring?" Pyrrha asked, quite curious about when the actual combat would be taking place.**

 **"Students will be allowed to adjust to campus life for three days, before being put through intense combat scenerios." Glynda answered swiftly, and to the point. She didn't waste time with her explaining at all.**

 **"Thank you." Pyrrha spoke thankfully, knowing that information would help her prepare. She needed to get more ammo before any fighting.**

 **'Good, I need to go and replace Cresent Rose's... not so legal parts before anyone notices.' Ruby thought to herself, looking away from everyone. The last thing she needed, was somebody learning that she used an illegal (legal when she bought it) firing mechanism. Handles like a dream, but there it didn't allow for a safety. She might as well install a safety in Cresent Rose as well.**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang look at Ruby. "Did you put any illegal parts in your weapon too?"

The girl shrink at the stares. "Um, maybe?"

"Ruby…."

"I'll get rid of them Weiss, I swear! First thing we get back home!"

"You better." The Schnee growled, looking away from her.

 **'... I can't do weekdays with this. If I am going to get beat up during the day, work at night, and then go to school during the day, I won't be able to work at A Simple Wok anymore.' Blake thought with a sad, down look. She didn't want to quit her job, she liked it there. The old man fully accepted her heritage, and would sometimes give her discounts for being a worker, a hard one at that.**

Yang patted her partner's shoulder. "It's for the best Blake. If you didn't, we would probably drag you out of there."

"Yang, if you remind of that time again, I will bite your hand off." Blake warned. "And don't you dare make a dirty joke out of that!" Yang grin, but didn't say anything else.

 **'I am ready to break some skulls!' Yang thought as she pound her fist into her palm.**

 **'I am ready to break some legs!' Nora thought with a crazed smile spread out across her lips, teeth showing her unstable side.**

"And here's Yang and Nora's predictable thoughts." Ren said with a sigh. When it comes to fighting, those two are pretty predictable.

On most other things, not so much.

 **"Now, everyone, please activate your Scrolls and turn it to the Aura Sensing function." Glynda said, and everyone got out their scrolls. Glynda looked at her own Scroll, and she was able to get a read of everyones aura. Everyone, but Naruto and Jaune, and full green bars, meaning they were completely full on aura.**

 **Glynda had expected Naruto to have a black bar, since he had no aura, but she wasn't expecting Jaune to have a gray bar, showing that his aura hadn't been unlocked.**

 **She would hold him back sometimes, and wouldn't allow him to spar until he could use his aura as a defense, after she activated it for him of course.**

Pyrrha blinked. "I must have not unlocked it in the Emerald Forest."

"Aw man, seriously?" Jaune sighed, sagging his shoulder. And he can't spar until he get his aura. Great, he's even more humiliated.

 **'Oh yeah, no aura means no bar... how is he going to compete in tournaments?' Blake wondered as she glanced at Naruto's screen from right behind him. She liked this spot, she could use his back to hide her books, and she was able to enjoy his hair, his scent, and the occasional look at his butt when he leaned forward. She was concerned about Naruto though, since he might not be allowed in tournaments without an aura to protect him.**

"You mean we might not get our ass kicked in the tournament?" Jaune asked hopefully. His alternate self's team might have a chance to win.

"Don't get your hopes up Jaune." Spirit told him, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. "If there's one thing Shinobi is good at, it's breaking the rules without actually breaking them." Jaune sagged his shoulder at that.

 **He could always heal, sure, but imagine the shock that children watching the tournament would go through when somebody gets a gaping hole in their body.**

 **It was horrifying seeing all that blood.**

Ruby cover her ears. "La, la, la, la, I'm not listening! I can't hear you!"

"Oh come on Ruby." Blake said with an eye roll. "You saw him survive a chainsaw in the back."

"Doesn't mean I enjoyed it!"

 **Of course, if Naruto was okay with it, she would put faith in his ability to judge what was too much pain, and what wasn't. She just was not going to watch as he got bloodied over and over again.**

"Same." Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang said with a grimace. Seeing their alternate selves' crush (And possibly theirs, if some of them are being honest) getting injured again and again does not sound good. At all.

 **"Mister Arc, see me after class. We have much to discuss." Glynda said with a pointed look towards the now very frightened Jaune.**

 **"D-did I do something wrong?" Jaune asked, hoping that he didn't get kicked out. He really did come here to learn to be a better man, a great hero. He was sure that he didn't mess anything up today, though he kind of almost ended the world (Ruby helped in her own way) the other day with the 'unleashing Satori' thing.**

The two teams slowly turn to their leaders.

"It was the other me!" Jaune and Ruby quickly said at the same time.

' _...If Pyrrha wasn't in the equation, I would think those two would be a couple.'_ Blake thought in her head.

 **Those caves needed signs, like "Dangerous creature, do not enter" or something like that.**

 **"You are not yet in trouble, I just have something I wish to chat with you about. Now, your official schedules will be sent to you Scrolls. The classes you were given today will be your classes, but the times of the classes each day will change. You will not always have the same class, at the same time, every day." Glynda explained. Sometimes they would start their day in her class, and sometimes they would start it in say, Peter's class. There was no promises until they gained access to their semester schedules that would fill in the blanks.**

 **Today was just them getting to know the campus, and getting around.**

 **It was a big campus.**

Nora snorted. "Understatement of the century. I got lost there several times."

"And me and Pyrrha had to find you." Ren said in amusement. His best friend can be either frustrating, amusing, or both at the same time.

 **Everyone was happy when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day for all of them. Naruto jumped down from the stands, before he landed on the ground without making a sound.**

 ***Splat***

 **Ruby landed on her face and chest when she tried to do the same thing as him. Yang landed on the ground with a loud thump, before she stood up and wavered a little. Weiss and Blake both managed to land on the ground perfectly.**

Ruby pouted. "How come you guys have perfect jumps and I fall on my face?"

"Probably because of pins and needles sis." Yang reassured her sister.

 **"Ooooow." Ruby said as she stood up, on wobbly legs, before Yang helped her stay on her feet.**

" **Pins and needles?" Yang asked the girl, and Ruby nodded. Her legs had fallen all the way asleep, and she had forced a jump on them that way.**

"See? I told you."

"No one disagreed Yang." Blake commented idly.

 **"What are pins and needles?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow,**

"The moment when you feet tingle after orgasm." Weiss spited out her water just as she took a ship, before she glared at Yang.

"Will you stop being so perverted?!"

"Never!"

 **and they all started to walk as a group towards the dorms so they could do... well they had nothing to do actually. They didn't have homework yet, and they didn't really know the campus... well Naruto knew the campus, but he didn't have any plans.'**

"Wait, how does he-?"

"He snuck into the campus before, remember Weiss?" Blake stated to her. "It was pointed out during your arc."

Weiss blushed. "Oh."

 **'The moment when your feet tingle after orgasm.' Blake responded, in her mind, to Naruto's question. She didn't say it out loud, it was something that came up in one of her books. Sex could lead to the pins and needles feeling in the feet and sometimes legs.**

Weiss blink in shock at Blake's thought, while said girl is blushing at her thoughts being revealed, before the heiress gave Yang a furious glare. "You corrupted her!"

"More like her smut did."

Blake eyes' twitch, resisting the urge to yell. ' _It's not smut damnit! It's art! Art I'll tell you!'_

 **"You know when your arms or legs fall asleep, and you get that pinching, tingling, stinging thingie happen to them?" Yang asked him, and Naruto palmed his fist. Now he knew what they were talking about.**

 **'I read about that in Pervy Sage's rough draft for Make-out Tactics... yeah, happens after orgasm or something.' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't want to be called a pervert for something that he didn't willingly have knowledge of.**

"He reads that?" Weiss asked in shock.

"He says he didn't do it willingly." Pyrrha pointed out to Weiss, before she could freak out. "And from what we know about the man, it seem he would be the type to force him to read it."

 **He had... a fair bit of sexual knowledge thanks to reading those damn sex scenes.**

 **If he ever found somebody who willingly read those books, he would SO make fun of them for it.**

Yang gave her partner a sly look. "...Shut up." Blake muttered, looking away with a small blush.

 **"Achoo!" Blake sneezed loudly, and right into Weiss' face, covering the girl in spit. Weiss' face took a turn for the sour as she wiped the spit from herself with her sleeve.**

Everyone laugh (Or in Blake and Ren's case, smirk) at that scene while Weiss gaped at that. "You….sneezed on me?" Weiss asked, as if not believing it.

"Didn't see that coming, eh, Weiss _Sneeze_?" Yang teased, and everyone groan at the pun in the end while Weiss growled at her.

"Goddamnit Yang." Ruby muttered.

 **"Cover your mouth, that is so disgusting." Weiss told the girl, and she was SO looking for another reason to slap her competition. Of course, she had a small personal issue with this being like the second thing today alone they had done against her.**

 **"Book in my hands, and it was either sneeze on you, or sneeze in my book... I like my book more." Blake gave a catty response to Weiss, who twitched at how she ranked underneath a book. Then again, she didn't want to get spit and snot on her books either, so the feeling was actually mutual.**

Blake and Weiss look at one another before looking away. Yeah, they would've done and say the same as those two.

Blake love books more than people while Weiss don't want to ruin any of her stuff.

 **"If I get sick, I am going to have you take extra notes for me." Weiss stated to Blake, who gave her a dull look.**

 **"I'm not taking those notes, so don't get your hopes up." Blake confirmed her future actions for Weiss. Weiss was a big girl, and could take notes for herself.**

 **"Oh yeah, Blake, can you take notes for me tomorrow... I was meaning to ask this, but I have some trouble taking good notes." Naruto requested of her, and Weiss looked at Blake with narrowed eyes.**

"If you say yes, I'll…."

 **"Sure, anything to help." Blake said with a pleasant smile. Yang and Ruby found Weiss' face amusing when she started to twitch, and her frown turned into a "Schnee" scowl that was starting to become a family trait.**

Said scowl formed on Weiss's face as well and look toward Blake with a growl. "Don't attack, or I'll restrain you like I did Yang." Spirit warned her. That stopped the heiress, but she still gave Blake the evil eye.

 **"How, get a ro-... don't get a room." Yang corrected herself before she could even finish that joke. Blake might actually try it, just to spite her for saying it.**

"Yes, I might've."

"Watch it kitty cat."

 **"Why would you take notes for him, and not me if I was sick because of you?" Weiss asked the girl, who looked towards her.**

 **"He is an idiot, for one. Naruto is horrible handwriting, and he doesn't write in our language as well as his. Sorry, but it is true." Blake told Naruto. Love him she did, for sure, but she would not try and say he was perfect. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed when it came to school learning. He was better as wise man, worldly in how he had life experience to pass onto others... or how he was a battle genius who could have the potential to guide armies, and come out on top in fights.**

 **He was not a book learner though, and needed help.**

"Well, at least he isn't perfect." Pyrrha said to Jaune, hoping that will comfort him.

Jaune sighed. "While small, it's something at least." Spirit debated reminding Jaune that Naruto could've absorb the knowledge with shadow clones, but decided not to. Not yet at least.

 **"No problem, I know my issues pretty well... though you could say it more nicely." Naruto complained with a pout. He knew he was "stupid" as Blake so kindly put it. He didn't need to be reminded he had trouble when it came to things other found easier.**

"You still need to learn to sweeten your words Blake." Yang commented idly. The anti-social faunus does have problems with that from time to time. And Yang and Ruby have been trying to fix that.

 **"Don't worry, I'm not that smart either... wanna study together?" Yang asked with a flirtatious wink. Of course, she didn't plan on getting any real studying done, but it was a nice excuse... if a bit cliche for her tastes.**

"Then what would you do, if not study?" Ruby asked her sister in confusion while Blake and Weiss glare at Yang. The girl merely grin at the two glaring girls.

"You'll learn when you're older." Ruby's team said at the same time, drawing a pout. She always get that answer.

 **"Oh! Can I join in, we can all do that grilling thing like this morning... and OH! I bet we can get cookies and milk! Tell scary ghost stories, and... lets have a party in Naruto's room!" Ruby said with an excited tone. She was amazed by how "awesome" her idea was. They could do so much fun stuff in his room!**

 **Nobody noticed Naruto's pale face when Ruby said a certain word.**

 **This... was not going to be fun for him.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a minute." Yang said, waving her hand. "You're saying that Naruto, a trained assassin with several destructive abilities, a whole lot of stamina, a total hottie to boot, and basically an overall badass….is afraid of ghost?"

Most of the group blink at that, most of them shock. They thought they would get use to the shocking stuff that they are reading. Well, they're wrong now.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for taking such a long time. I'll try not to make a habit out of it, but no promises. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	43. Reading Ch 42: Ruby Loves Meat

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry I taken a long time posting this, but I've been busy with other stories and exams. Also been watching Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear. Not a big fan of horror stuff all that much, but that game have good plot and character development.**

 **But if any of you suggest me watching Corpse Party: Tortured Soul, I'm ignoring you. Saw glimpses and reviews of the OVA, and while it has good graphics and voice acting (From what I heard), it lacks actual plot and character development. And it seems to have an excessive amount of gore and blood for me (A little girl was visibly tortured for crying out loud!).**

 **Anyways, in this one, the readers are going to hear more sexual innuendos, courtesy of Ruby and Naruto. Enjoy and laugh.**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of making a Harry Potter and Corpse Party crossover during October or the fall, with Harry being a kind spirit and going against Sachiko. What do you guys think?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 42: Ruby Loves Meat

"My turn." Yang said with a grin, getting the book from her partner. She turn to the next page and read. " **Chapter 42: Ruby Loves Meat…."**

 **"I understand Blake not being here... but why isn't Yang here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. At the moment, the only two people in his room other than himself were the R and W of Team RWBY. Weiss was sitting to his right, while Ruby sat across from him. He had expected Yang and Blake, well not Blake actually, to be here as well for the small "Congrats" party they were having.**

Blake blink. "Okay, we all know why I'm not there, but why isn't Yang?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss a party." Yang commented. "Not even a potentially boring one. I would find a way to make it exciting anyway."

Weiss shook her head. She'll make sure not to invite Weiss into any formal party she will host in the future.

 **"Oh, Yang took Blake to A Simple Wok... she might be here later tonight." Ruby commented to him. Yang had her Bumblebee, her motorcycle, and had offered to take Blake to her job when Blake learned that something was messed up with the Bullhead that was headed to Vale. It was refusing, so messed up was the wrong term, but Blake had explained it to Ruby that.**

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake narrow their eyes. Their 'Yang Danger' senses are tingling again, but only a little bit.

 **"Well, I'm not sad to see them go." Weiss commented as she looked at the veggies that she had placed on the grill.**

"Love you too Ice Princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

 **She wasn't a vegetarian, but the meats that Naruto had were way too fatty for her. She kept herself on a low fat diet so that she could properly maintain a balanced diet. She didn't want to get fat or anything, unlike what the junk that Ruby put in her mouth would do to her in the future.**

Cookies and whole milk? That was a recipe for fat...

Ruby gasp at that before glaring at Weiss. "Take that back! Cookies are not junk!"

"I beg to differ." Weiss remarked. "You need to get of those fattening foods and get something healthier."

As soon as she said get rid of, Ruby gather all of her sweets and hold them tightly to her chest. "You stay away from my babies!"

Weiss was about to argue with her, but Yang put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Just forget it Weiss." Yang told her. "Dad and Qrow already tried to minimize her cookies intake. They could barely succeed."

 **Weiss stopped the line of thought she was thinking when she looked at Ruby's breasts and hips. Both were on the above average, for her age, side of the scale. She was going to mature into a beautiful woman, Weiss could see it, and looking at what she put in her mouth, Weiss had a clue on where she got the fat for her body from.**

She needed to drink more milk, whole milk.

Yang look at Weiss with a sly grin. "Ah Weiss. So glad to see you converting in our ways."

"I'm not converting into anything!" Weiss exclaimed, looking away from her. Even she can be insecure about her bodies!

"Ah, that is no fun... maybe we should invite Team Juniper?" Ruby wondered out loud. It wasn't much of a party with three people.

"No, Jaune and Nora get on my nerves even more than you." Weiss informed the younger girl,

"Hey!" Nora and Jaune protested.

"You're louder than even Yang." Weiss said to the orange haired girl before turning to Jaune. "And your flirting was annoying."

Nora pouted while Jaune duck his head, a raincloud forming above him.

 **and though Naruto would have been fine with inviting them, he didn't have enough food for anymore people than what they had. Maybe one more person could join them, Yang, but they could go for a total 8 people if the three teams got together, minus Blake.**

 **"Nora is fun, and Jaune is... nice?" Ruby defended the two who weren't here to defend themselves.**

Jaune duck his head down even more. "Did you have to hesitate on that?" Jaune mumbled miserably.

"Sorry Jaune." Ruby apologized sheepishly.

" **I'm with Weiss, but for different reasons. Sorry Little Red, don't have enough grub to go around." Naruto explained to the now pouting girl. She had such a puppy-face when she was pouting it was almost unfair.**

"Well, at least Naruto reason is a more logical one." Ren placated the depress Jaune and pouting Nora.

 **~Beep beep beep~**

 **Musical beeping went off moments later, and Ruby looked at her Scroll and saw that she had a call coming in from Yang. She placed her Scroll on the table and answered the call, before putting her right on the speaker.**

 **"Yo little sis, sorry, won't be coming in tonight... wouldn't you know it, I got myself a job!"**

"Yang?"

"A job?"

"What blasphemy is this?"

That came from Ruby, Blake, and Weiss, respectively, all of them with disbelieving eyes. Yang huff at them. She can get a job if she want to.

 **"Oh... Yang, your on speaker, just letting you know." Ruby told her, and there was a long pause on the Scroll that showed Yang was deciding what she wanted to tell Ruby.**

 **"Is Naruto around?"**

 **"Hey Yang!" Naruto called out towards the Scroll, and there was small string of curse words that were barely audible over the Scroll.**

Blake narrowed her eyes. "What kind of job did Yang get that she doesn't want Naruto to know?"

"Probably something shameless like a strip dancer." Weiss snarked, getting a glare from Yang. Mentally though, Weiss is screaming at herself. Why can't she say anything nice right now? First with Jaune and Nora, and now with Yang? Granted, the busty blonde annoys the hell out of her, but still….

She really do need to change.

 **Weiss snorted as she took veggies off the grill, and placed them on her plate in an orderly, well placed manner. She wasn't using chopsticks though, instead she used a fork. She didn't know how to use chopsticks properly, neither did Ruby for that matter.**

Naruto would teach them later.

 **"We're going to learn to use chopsticks?" Weiss asked, a bit surprised. "Hmm, that might be interesting."**

 **"That sounds boring." Ruby disagreed with a pout. Why would she want to use a chopstick? Nothing's wrong with forks and spoons.**

 **"Ruby, take my off speaker scroll."**

 **"Okay... so what is your job?" Ruby said as she switched Yang off of speaker and put the Scroll up to her ear. She trusted the clues that Yang didn't want Naruto finding out what she was going to be doing for work.**

 **"I got a waitress job at a 'special' bar, and no, I'm not a dancer before you ask!"**

"See?" Yang said to Weiss, who look away from her.

"...Fine." Weiss said, struggling to say the next words. "I….apologize."

Heads whipped towards Weiss at those words. Did Weiss, Weiss Schnee, apologize to Yang? Seriously?

 **"Okay? Why do you need a job?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, with Weiss and Naruto sharing looks of confusion. Yang having a job was kind of strange, though it wasn't the worst thing to happen.**

 **"Well, obviously for the girls, duh... I want to watch them, and see how they do those sexy dances they do."**

"Of course." Weiss, Ruby, and Blake deadpanned. Yang probably didn't think things through about this.

 **"Again, why? I am pretty... 100% sure you don't need that type of job. You aren't smart like Blake, I don't think you can balance a job and school." Ruby bluntly told her sister. It was obvious that Yang wasn't thinking things through, like always, and just saw a help wanted sign and decided to do it.**

Yang huffed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence sis." She said sarcastically.

"Well she isn't wrong." Weiss pointed out, making Yang pout.

 **Though she DID wonder what type of "Special" bar had girls that did sexy dances.**

 **Yang saw stuff that she wanted to do, and she did it.**

 **"So what is her job?" Weiss asked Ruby without much of a care in her voice.**

 **"No fucks given kind of tone you have." Naruto commented about how Weiss said that. She had the decency to nod, showing she knew what she was sounding like. She honestly didn't care about what job that Yang had.**

"Well, at least she's being honest." Pyrrha said to Team RWBY. It's probably they'll get from the white themed girl.

 **"Comes naturally." Weiss complimented herself, a smirk on her face.**

 **"Thanks for the vote of confidence sis, but I am doing it for the free shows, the drinks, and the good money... workers get a 10% discount on drinks."**

"Don't drink!" Ruby shouted, eyes widening. Dad will kill Yang if she drank and then drive! And then kill her for letting her do it!

It's not her fault Yang listen to nobody!

 **"Don't drink and drive, Dad will kill you, and then kill me for letting you do it. Oh... where are you working anyway?" Ruby asked her sister. She kind of wanted to visit Yang at her work at some point.**

 **"I'm working at a place called... nevermind. I'll tell you later, maybe... bye!"**

 **With that, Ruby saw that Yang had ended the call at that moment. Ruby tried to call her back, but Yang just sent her to voice mail. She huffed and put her Scroll underneath the table, and her forehead banged onto the table right after.**

 **"So, no Yang... sounds good to me." Weiss commented as she politely ate her food.**

Jaune look at Team RWBY and his own team. "Was there ever a time Weiss and Yang actually got along?"

"No."

"None that I'm aware of."

"Nothing comes to mind." Those were the various response from the group, san Weiss and Yang.

 **She would have liked steamed vegetables more than grilled, but Naruto didn't have something to steam it with, just grill it or boil it.**

 **"Well... So, lets tell scary stories now!" Ruby said, instantly cheering herself up. Naruto thought about one for a moment.**

 **"I have nothing." Naruto admitted. He avoided them, and never had anyone to tell him any scary stories before. He didn't even know where to start.**

Yang blinked. "Oh right, he's afraid of ghost." Yang cross her arms and frown. "I still can't get over that."

"I think it's fine." Jaune said a bit happily. He's willing to cling to any flaws Naruto has right now, after seeing how OP the guy is. And the fact that he got four different girls chasing after him.

 **"I have one." Weiss said, and Ruby rushed over to the light and turned it off. The only thing lighting the room up was the soft burning of the coals. Only the space on the table, and the food cooking, had signifigant light to it. It also gave them all a creepy look, and made the room appear more creepy than before.**

 **"Go for it!" Ruby told Weiss with an excited grin.**

 **"Are you sure, this is a recent story... I found out about it from an older student, well they were talking about it when I was standing close by." Weiss taunted them. She was sure this would creep them out.**

Yang gave Weiss a blank look. "Good luck trying to scare this girl. There's almost nothing that would scare her." Seriously, after Ruby turned twelve, she became practically fearless.

 **"Nope, please don't." Naruto said with a look that said he didn't want to hear this.**

 **"Please do, this sounds cool." Ruby said, eyes alight with amusement. This was going to be awesome for her.**

 **"Okay, this story starts last year... it all started when a student forgot to return his book to the library. He went to put his book up, when he heard the sound of a girl crying." Weiss started as she set the mood. It wasn't the longest of stories, but it was a good one.**

 **"Crying, that isn't scary." Ruby commented dryly, not knowing that Naruto was already shaking.**

 **He hated ghosts.**

"We can tell." Blake said, looking at Naruto. "Isn't he overreacting a bit?"

"I don't think he's acting." Pyrrha said in concern. She wonder what cause Naruto to have that fear.

 **"So, he went to find the crying girl... but no matter where she was, one second she would be there, and the next she would be gone. Now, on quiet nights like this, if you go to the library sometimes you can hear the sounds of a girl crying, or see books being moved." Weiss said, finishing her story. Naruto calmed down, because the story sounded so fake to him that it couldn't be real.**

 **Also, who was afraid of a crying ghost who liked to read books?**

 **Sounded like a nerd of a ghost to him.**

"At least the phobia isn't large to the point that he's scared of every ghost he's hears about." Ren observed.

 **"Oooh, we should go check it out." Ruby suggested to them, and suddenly Naruto's fear of ghosts decided to come back. Nerdy ghost or not, he still wasn't able to punch it. It could curse him, and he already had a cursed life. He didn't need a ghost making it worse than it already was.**

 **He had shitty luck that did NOT need to get worse.**

"That's true, his luck doesn't need to get worse." Weiss agreed with Naruto, making Ruby sag her shoulder.

"So my other can't visit?" Ruby said in disappointment. She wanted to see the ghost.

 **"And leave all this food unattended, no, we are eating now Ruby." Weiss lectured the girl.**

 **"Weiss is right on this one. We have to finish eating first, oh, this is finished." Naruto said as he moved small slices of steak from the grill and put it on his plate. Ruby did the same thing with her own plate, and she forced herself to get some grilled veggies as well. She did need the nutrients to grow more, since she didn't want to stay short her whole life.**

Weiss nodded in approval. "Good job Ruby. Maybe I should add veggies to all of your meals."

"Please don't." Ruby pleaded. She may agree with her other, but she doesn't want vegetable with EVERY meal she eats.

 **"I want that one too." Ruby said as he fork went toward the biggest piece of meat.**

 **Naruto's chopsticks moved at the same time, and scooped it up before she could get to it. Naruto shoved the hot meat in his mouth and chewed it up, staring at her as he did so. Weiss found some amusement in the crushed look that Ruby gained. It was amusing to see her pouting, and if the girl was a dog Faunus her tail would be between her legs at the moment.**

The others snicker in amusement as well. "Ruby, you are too cute." Yang mumbled with a grin. That cuteness should be as big a crime as Torchwick robberies.

 ** _'This is more fun than I thought it would be.'_ Weiss thought with a small smile on her face.**

 **"I love your meat in my mouth." Ruby said to Naruto with saliva dripping out of the sides of her mouth. She was chewing on some of the meat that she had actually managed to get.**

Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake, who were drinking their own drinks, suddenly spit theirs out when they heard that. Ren and Jaune also look visibly shocked at what they head while Yang and Nora giggled.

"D-Did Ruby just said what we think she just said?" Weiss stuttered out in shock. Ren slowly nodded to question. And so innocently too!

Ruby look at the others in confusion. "What?"

 **"Pfffffft!?" Weiss sprayed out the water that she had started to drink. Did Ruby just say what she believed that she had said, and so innocently?!**

"I don't believe either of me." Weiss said, still in shock.

 **"Just don't put too much in at one time, I don't want you choking on my meat. Go slowly so you don't hurt your throat." Naruto told her, and Weiss started to cough. The water that she had used to clear her throat, went right down the wrong pipe. She felt like she was throwing up water she tried to drink.**

Eyes got even wider at what they are hearing. "Are they doing this on purpose?" Blake asked loudly, trying to keep her nose at bleeding at the imagery.

Nora and Yang covered their mouths to keep themselves from laughing while Ruby still look confuse.

 **Were they doing this on purpose?!**

' _That's what we want to know!'_ What basically over half the hunters and huntresses are thinking.

 **"But... it has such a strong taste, I want to stuff my mouth full of all your meat... even the juice is delicious. It makes me wet." Ruby said to Naruto, and she wiped her wet saliva off her chin. His meat was making her drool with how tasty the grilled food was. The juice inside of it was delicious, and felt good sliding down her throat.**

 **"Don't rush it, just suck on it in your mouth if you want to savor it. Just keep sucking on my meat until you get all the juice out." Naruto told her, since she seemed to enjoy the juice.**

By now, at least half of the readers are either embarrassed or aroused. Pyrrha and Weiss are bright red while Blake and Jaune both have nosebleeds at the thoughts running in their head. Ren kicked his male friend to get him out of his fantasy.

Yang and Nora are laughing their heads off now, no longer holding it in, while Spirit letting out a small chuckle.

Ruby, all the while, still looked confuse. "What's going on? Why Weiss and Pyrrha red? Why Blake and Jaune's noses bleeding? Why are Yang and Nora laughing?"

 **Weiss' face turned bright red as she looked between them, sputtering since she had no clue what she should be saying now.**

 **"You two are doing this on purpose!" Weiss stood up as she shouted at them, pouting her finger at them to prove her point.**

 **"Doing what?" Naruto and Ruby asked together, not sure what Weiss was talking about.**

"There's no way somebody can be that innocent or that dense." Jaune mumbled, shaking his head. Seriously, being that dense/innocent should be a major crime.

 **"Yeah, I mean, don't you want Naruto's meat in your mouth too? He has a lot of it, I can share with you." Ruby suggested,**

"Ruby, do you know what you're suggesting?!" Weiss shouted, beat red. Jaune once again fell into a daydream, with another nosebleed. Ren didn't kick him this time, knowing he's too far gone for now.

"What?" Ruby asked, getting a bit frustrated. Spirit sighed before snapping his finger, a piece paper in Ruby's hand. The girl look at it and read it, before turning a big deep shade of red. "Not again!"

"Yes again." Yang laughed, holding her side.

 **and Weiss looked at Naruto for a moment. Her eyes focused in on the front of his crotch for a second.**

 **Her nose bled a little, but she wiped it off with the back of her hand.**

"Weiss, I never knew you were such a pervert."

"Says the blonde perv herself!"

"Hey, I'm not hiding it, am I?"

 **"That is not the point, your word choice needs to be better." Weiss lectured as she sat down on the pillow again.**

' _I really do.'_ Ruby thought with a beet red face. Seriously, is she THAT dense?!

 **"Word choice?" Naruto and Ruby asked each other, not quite sure what she was talking about. They were just talking about his meat. Naruto snorted when he realized what Weiss was referring to. She was mistaking what Ruby and he were saying, and placing it as perverted words.**

 **That was hilarious.**

"It really is." Yang and Nora said, grinning. Spirit nodded as well, letting out another small chuckle, and Ren have an amuse smile as well.

The others are still either beet red or still in a daydream.

 **"I was just talking about his meat, I mean, I just want to put it in my mouth it is so good. Have you tasted his juices. I think I'm getting addicted to his meat." Ruby commented with a tilt of her head, and she put more meat on the grill.**

"...We need to teach you these sexual innuendos Ruby." Pyrrha stated, her face still red. It doesn't seem right to teach an innocent girl these things, but seeing this, she knows it's needed.

Ruby nodded in agreement, her face red as well. What would her dad think of this?

 **"... I don't know what to think anymore." Weiss said as she pouted. Ruby was doing this on purpose, because there was no way she could say that with a straight face so innocently. It was impossible!**

"I didn't know what I was saying!" Ruby exclaimed, waving her arms around in embarrassment.

 **"Okay, lets go to the library!" Ruby shouted out after she had taken in her fill of food, and Naruto's face froze for a moment.**

 **Shit.**

"And that's when Naruto's nightmare begin." Yang laughed with Nora. Spirit look at the embarrassed and/or aroused group with a small smirk.

"All right, I'll let you guys recover from that." Spirit said, the amuse smirk still on him. "After that, we'll get onto the small ghost story Ruby, Weiss, and Naruto will experience."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter. And again, what do you guys think of the thought of a Harry Potter and Corpse Party crossover in the falls? I hope you guys answer the question soon. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	44. Reading Ch 43: The Fear is Real

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Here's the chapter though, so I hope you enjoy. By the way, soon, I'm going to have new stories being posted soon and also some being canceled. Be sure to read the new ones, as well as the others ones.**

 **P.S. Some of you say in the review that Harry Potter and Corpse Party. While that is true, remember that this is fanfiction. And with imagination, things that doesn't seem compatible can actually be compatible. Though I don't know if I'll stick to the idea by the time fall comes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 43: The Fear is Real

"I'll read." Ruby volunteered happily before getting the book, and then turning it to the next page. " **Chapter 43: The Fear is Real…."**

 **The library.**

 **If it weren't the for the fact that Naruto had been here before, though he had snuck in trying to find information on dimensional portals to take him home, he would be amazed by the raw size of the library. It was so huge, that it was said to contain at least one of every novel in Remnant, minus the ones that had been burned a while back. The books that had been deemed dangerous for the public to know of were destroyed, and most traces of them gone.**

 **It was one of the crowning jewels of Beacon.**

"And I'm bored." Yang slumped, resting her chin on her fist. "Can we talk about something else other than a boring library with boring books?"

"A library isn't boring." Blake and Weiss protested. Ruby nodded in agreement, being a book lover herself.

 **"So... nothing here, it was just a rumor." Weiss informed Ruby with her arms in front of her body. Ruby hadn't let her change out of her pajamas, since it added to the entire "Horror Movie" feel if they were all under dressed. Her clothes were fine for some acts like this, and it was 12 at night, so there wasn't going to be some random passerby that would see her in her night gown.**

 **Of course, the bigger concern was Naruto, who was only wearing boxers and a shirt.**

Yang look at Naruto with half-lidded eyes and a small blush. "You call that a problem, I say a free show."

"And what if other girls see him in that state of undress?" Blake pointed out, causing Yang to pursue her lip.

"Good point. They already got one free show, I don't want them to have another." Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha blush, remembering the chapter Yang's talking.

 **He was shaking like a leaf, honestly frightened by the library at night time. Nobody noticed his fear though, because he had been able to work up the courage to force himself to come here.**

"That does speak volumes of his courage, though," Pyrrha said. "Even though he was terrified, he still accompanied Weiss and Ruby to the library."

"Bravery indeed." Ren agreed with his teammate.

 **"See... Weiss is right, there isn't anything-" Naruto started, before a choked sob was heard somewhere in the library. It was a fair distance away, and nobody was in actual sight of them at the moment.**

 **"Ooooh, ghost!" Ruby called out as she rushed off in a storm of rose petals, leaving Weiss and Naruto by themselves.**

"As usual, Ruby charges headfirst into the situation and leaves everyone else," Weiss grumbled.

Ruby pouted at her. It wasn't her fault she was excited about seeing a ghost!

 **Naruto and Weiss turned around to abandon Ruby, and they tried to open the door.**

 **It was locked.**

 **"What time does the automatic lock kick in?" Naruto asked Weiss with a slight whimper, and she looked at a sign on the wall. Her eyes widened for a moment, before she palmed her face.**

 **"The lock locks at 12:00 AM... we are stuck here until 6:00 AM." Weiss told Naruto, and she was surprised when Naruto made a move on her moments later. At least, her face lit up when she felt his hand hold onto hers.**

 **He was holding her hand!?**

Weiss blinked in shock at the new development, before smirking proudly. Yes! Take that Yang, Ruby, and Blake!

Yang and Blake were currently glaring at the heiress while Ruby was frowning at her.

 _'That lucky bitch!'_ Yang thought angrily.

 _'How...DARE she!'_ Blake hissed mentally.

 _'...Why did my other run off like that?'_ Ruby thought in despair.' _Maybe then Naruto would be holding MY hand,'_

 **"Hey Weiss, if you get scared, don't be afraid to hold onto me..." Naruto said with even his voice shaking a bit, and this time Weiss' eyes softened when she realized something. Naruto was afraid of ghosts, and not some childlike fear either. Naruto was truly terrified of ghosts, to the point that he could only come here because he was friends with them. He came, because it was Ruby that wanted to come.**

 **He had looked uncomfortable when they mentioned ghost stories several times, but she thought that was just him not liking scary stories, finding them boring.**

 **She didn't realize that even Naruto, the bravest person she knew, could have such a crippling fear.**

"Very observant," Ren commented.

Meanwhile, Ruby was feeling worse. _'He only went there because my other wanted to see a ghost! God, I'm such an idiot!'  
_

 **She squeezed his hand, her cheeks only a little red now. She walked with him, pulling him along with her, surprising him.**

 **"Thank you Naruto, I was so scared." Weiss told Naruto, and she lied. She didn't have a real fear of ghosts. She just wanted to make him feel better. She wasn't Yang, she wouldn't mock him for his phobia.**

"Wow!" Nora exclaimed. "Who knew Weiss could be so nice!"

"I can be nice, thank you very much!" Weiss shouted. ' _Especially now that I realize how mean I was.'_

"HEY! I wouldn't have mock his phobia!" Yang denied. Then she quieted down and mumbled depressively, "Not that badly..."

 **The two of them reached a table, before sitting down.**

 **'This place is so creepy.' Naruto thought to himself with a gulp. He could still hear that choked sob, and right now he could hear Ruby trying to call out the hiding ghost. That girl was either fearless, or her fear didn't involve making fun of things that she couldn't punch.**

"She isn't fearless, just reckless." Yang informed everyone. "At first, when something peaks her interest, she'll do it. But if it's scary, and when she it, she'll get scared."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled before pouting. She didn't need to tell the others that!

 **"So... why are you scared of ghosts?" Weiss asked Naruto, not making fun of him, just genuinely curious.**

 **"What!? Pfffft, me? Afraid of ghosts!? Hahahahaha... ha... ha..." Naruto started out strong, before he saw Weiss giving him "the look" that said she wasn't having his shit. Naruto sighed to himself, before he let go of her hand and leaned back against the chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Honestly, a lot of reasons..." Naruto started out with a shudder.**

 **"Well, we have time." Weiss told him, and Naruto sighed, before he nodded.**

 **"I never had a family or friends when I was young. When I had nightmares, nobody was there to comfort me. It starts there, without anyone to comfort you when you are scared... hard to overcome your fear... eventually I was able to get over it... somewhat." Naruto started out as he lived his childhood in his memories. When he had nightmares, there was nobody to hold him and tell him it was okay.**

Some of the reader's' heart clench at hearing this, feeling sympathy for the boy. All of them couldn't imagine living how he lived, alone and afraid.

Ruby always had Yang, Qrow, and/or her dad to comfort her whenever she had nightmares. And Yang, when she was a girl, always get comfort by her dad or Qrow whenever she dreams about the event that nearly kill her and Ruby.

While Blake never had a family, she had Adam. And at the time, he was family to her, always being there for her. Weiss doesn't get comfort from her father, but Winter makes up for that. Pyrrha have her own parents, with Jaune having not only parents, but several sisters. And Nora and Ren take comfort from one another.

Despite most, if not all, of them having rough pasts in some shape or form, none of it is compared to what Naruto endured.

 **"Go on, I won't make fun of you." Weiss told Naruto, and he nodded.**

 **"Years later, I met a boy named Haku... he could control snow and ice... but he was killed. Then, when his master died... it started to snow. That was when I realized that spirits existed, because Haku cried for his master Zabuza." Naruto spoke, and Weiss smiled. That, while sad, sounded beautiful. It didn't explain why Naruto was afraid of ghosts though.**

"Wow, that really does sound like a beautiful and tragic tale." Blake said, looking down. "I wonder if we could've seen it in the Ultimate Ninja storm series."

"You can't." Spirit told her, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. "I don't know why the story isn't in the game, but it ain't. I can tell you the story at the end of this chapter though." Blake nodded in thanks.

"But like my other said, it didn't explain why he's afraid of ghost." Weiss stated.

 **"I see, but that sounds very nice." Weiss spoke gently, and Ruby's shouting was getting louder as she searched for the ghost.**

Weiss slapped her forehead. "I swear, your recklessness is gonna get you in trouble Ruby."

"Who says it hasn't already?" Yang joked while Ruby squawked in protest.

 **"It was... but then I thought... if nice spirits exist... don't evil ones exist to? I mean, all my problems I can solve with my fists... but how do I defeat an evil spirit? I can't punch them. They can curse you, but you can't actually kill a ghost." Naruto explained, and Weiss wanted to laugh for a second. His reasoning was sound, and after seeing a good spirit he did come up with a valid point of evil ones possibly existing. If good could come back and affect the real world, then evil could very much do the same thing.**

 **He actually had a valid, if a bit dramatic, fear of ghosts.**

"He's got a point in that." Ren observed. "If good spirits exist, who to say that evil ones doesn't? Ones that would kill for the fun of it or haunt around buildings?"

"I would like to not think about Ren." Jaune pleaded. The Grimm is bad enough. He doesn't want to think about ghosts haunting around Remnant.

"But why does the thought of ghost induce him into this crippling fear?" Blake asked with narrow eyes.

 **"I understand that, but why are you so afraid?" Weiss asked. She could understand fear, but not this crippling fear.**

 **"I don't know... I really don't know. It bothers me... why am I afraid of spirits? I don't even know anymore, but I just have this horrible feeling when I see them." Naruto admitted, and Weiss' eyes widened when she saw his hands gripping his arms, and that he himself was shaking more. He was honestly afraid, not some over dramatic fear that would be comical, but a real fear that made it hard for him to function normally.**

Pyrrha look sympathetic. "It's sad that someone so strong can have a fear that can cripple him." Pyrrha said before smiling. "But facing that fear for the sake of his friends makes him even more braver."

Ruby wince at the reminder. ' _I really do need to think more. And be more observant.'_ She doesn't want to hurt her friends in any way with her enthusiastic personality.

 **"Well, don't worry... because you have me, and the others, now. If you ever have a nightmare, I am sure that... Yang or Blake will listen to you." Weiss said, and she had trouble admitting to Naruto that he could come to her if he had a nightmare. It was hard for her to express herself honestly, not after her childhood. She had trouble showing the right emotions, and would often times say the wrong words.**

Weiss's team look her way, with said person looking away from all of them. "Look like this book is helping us learn more about each other." Blake stated.

"Even if we want to keep it private." Weiss added in. "And before anyone ask, I don't want to talk about my childhood." All of them nodded. It's better to respect her privacy, as there are things they all don't want to talk about.

 **"Thanks Weiss, you are nicer than people think." Naruto told her, and she blushed with an annoyed twitch.**

 **"I'm only nice to my friends, there isn't a reason for me to be nice to anyone else." Weiss stated coldly, showing that she still didn't think much of others. She was only this nice to Naruto because she liked him. She wouldn't be this nice to the others.**

"Glad we got on your good side." Yang remarked with a grin. "Though I wonder what would happen if she give us the cold shoulder."

"God damnit Yang." Ruby, Blake, and Weiss muttered at the same time.

 **A book fell off the shelf, and the two of them jerked up and looked towards it.**

 **They saw a foot moving to hide behind a shelf as well, just getting around the corner before either of them could make out who it truly was. They started to rub their eyes, making sure that what they saw had really happened, and moments later the book was gone.**

 **"... That was scarier than Sakura being angry." Naruto said with a shiver, and Weiss wanted to change the subject from ghosts.**

 **"So who is Sakura?" She asked with a furrowed brow. That sounded like a very feminine name to her.**

Yang blinked before frowning. "Oh, the chick who's in love with the duck head." Those two aren't on her favorite people list, especially when she saw that Sasuke nearly kill Naruto.

"And whom Naruto loves." Blake added softly.

 **"A dear friend of mine, we were on the same time. I was in love with her, I think." Naruto said to Weiss, who felt a hand grip around her heart when she heard that. He was already in love with somebody else? That hurt her heart.**

 **"Was?" Weiss asked, and Naruto nodded sadly.**

 **"I had to give her up... you see, even though I loved her... she was in love with somebody else. I knew that she would only be happy with him, so I promised to bring him back to her. He ran away from home you see..." Naruto said, and even Weiss could see the pain in his eyes. Naruto wasn't as depressed as he was lately, but it wasn't like he wasn't still sad. He had just returned to normal. He could still feel sadness over death.**

 **"Nothing breaks the heart more than seeing your love, love somebody else... and only wishing for their happiness." Weiss whispered to herself.**

 **No family, no friends, and the person he loved was in love with somebody else AND she asked him to help her get together with him.**

"Damn." Yang breathed out, for two reasons. One because Naruto really had a horrible childhood, and the other is because tears are forming once again.

Blake nodded, her eyes also shining with unshed tears. "Naruto's life are just painful memories after painful memories. And the farther you go, the more painful it becomes."

Nearly everyone is sadden at hearing this, though it's not as intense as before.

 **Naruto's childhood was filled with more loneliness that she could even begin to understand.**

"Ain't that the truth?" Weiss said under her breath. All of them either have or had family, blood related or no. Naruto didn't had anyone as a child, and when he find that family, it was taken from him just like that.

It's a wonder that he wasn't crippled from all of that. Naruto is truly strong.

 **They both jerked when they heard what sounded like a girl sniffling, and they both started to book it towards the sound of the crying. They went down separate aisles of the library, before they turned and saw each other. Then they saw the source of the crying, and could see a girl maybe a year or two older than them.**

 **She was a brown haired girl, with straigh brown hair that complimented her pale skin. She had chocolate brown eyes, and on top of her head were two long rabbit ears. She was a slim, lean girl that had a tone muscle to her. She wore a skin-tight black one piece suit and over that she had brown booty shorts, with a small brown jacket over the top of her body, only covering her chest. She had golden tips to her leggings, and some armor over her shoulders.**

"Oh it's Velvet!" Ruby realized. Then her eyes' widen. "Wait, she's the ghost girl?"

"Seems like it." Weiss stated as she look at Velvet. So there really aren't any ghost, like Ruby believed.

 **She was practically crying her eyes out as she looked at Naruto.**

 **"Your story... is so... saaaaaaaaad!" The girl cried out, heartbroken that somebody had gone through something so horrible.**

 **"Eh?" Naruto asked as he leaned down and looked at the girl. She was maybe the same height as he was when he was 15, about 5'6" or so in height. She also had an accent about, so she wasn't exactly a native to Vale.**

 **"Eeep!" The yelped out when she realized that she had started to cry in front of a stranger. She looked away from Naruto and Weiss, before she wiped her tears. She stood up and dusted herself off, before she turned towards them, but refused to look them in the eyes. "Please, don't tell anyone I was here. I like reading here, when nobody else is around." The girl asked them nicely.**

"But when it's practically bedtime and when the library close?" Yang asked rhetorically. She whistled. "Never thought Velvet can be a rule breaker."

"At least it's for reading." Blake nodded in approval. She done the same thing from time to time.

 **"Who are you exactly?" Weiss asked with a demanding tone, that visibly frightened the girl.**

 **"Velvet Scarlatina, a student at Beacon too. I saw you two at the team ceremony, Weiss Schnee and Naruto Uzumaki." Velvet introduced herself, and she hid the book that she was reading from their view. Naruto snatched the book from her, before he looked at it.**

 **"What are you reading, it is too dark for me to read it?" Weiss asked Naruto, and Naruto looked at the book.**

 **"Making Friends for the Shy... What?" Naruto asked when he noticed that Velvet and Weiss were both giving him surprised looks.**

Blake look at Spirit. "I'm guessing that Naruto have night vision?" Spirit nodded in confirmation.

Ren wrote that down on her notebook, where a list of abilities are still on there. He also had put down Sage mode a little while ago as well.

 **"Nothing... but I can barely see my hand in front of my face, but you can read in the dark." Weiss pointed out. She could barely see anything, but here was Naruto with near-perfect night vision.**

 **"Are you a Fox Faunus?" Velvet asked with a little more courage, since Naruto's general looks might be proof he was a faunus of the fox kind. He had whisker marks, sharper eyes, blue eyes with blond hair, a special air about him, and he had fangs instead of normal canines.**

 **"I'm human, but I have good night vision... I am a ninja, remember? Ninja have to be able to see in the dark." Naruto reminded Weiss in a dull tone. If he could fight in the middle of the night, in the dark forest known as the Forest of Death, and maintain perfect vision when almost NO light penetrated those thick trees, then he could see in the dark well enough to be considered a faunus.**

 **"Oh... you're a ninja, but you wear orange." Weiss commented, before Naruto sent her an annoyed look.**

"Yet he manage to sneak behind White Fang walls, not to mention your home as well." Blake pointed. Weiss flush and look away.

"...Okay, maybe he doesn't need to stop wearing orange to be a good ninja."

 **"I also use Ninja Tarp to hide myself, and can use Transformation abilities to turn into literally anything I want to. I can wear any color I want to." Naruto told her with a twitching eye. He could sneak passed Jonin, and could surprise even Kakashi without the man sensing him until the last moment. He had stealth abilities, but he found them too boring to use all the time.**

"It's why he's successful as a prankster." Spirit spoke up. "He can outsmart a group of chunins, jonins, and even ANBU black ops when it comes to pranking."

Nora grin. "Well let see if he can beat me in a prank." Spirit held back a snicker. That will be very fun to watch.

 ***Crash***

 **"What was that?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow when it sounded like something crashed, and Velvet looked around. She stayed silent, but her eyes widened when she saw that the bookshelves were starting to fall down one by one.**

"...What did you do?" Ruby's teammate all asked at once. Ruby look at all of them with wide eyes.

"What makes you think that I did it?!" Ruby shouted.

"You have a knack with destroying stuff." They deadpanned. Ruby pouted.

 **"Sorry, everyone move out of the way!" Ruby shouted from across the room, and Velvet jumped out of the way. Weiss didn't know what was going on, she could just hear more crashes getting closer than before.**

"And we were right." They deadpanned once again, and Ruby flush in embarrassment.

 **"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto called out, and he made a small army of clones to push back the falling shelves, pushing each one back into the right position before they could all fall down. Weiss looked with her eyes trying to focus, and she could see what Naruto was going.**

 **"Ruby, you dunce, you need to pay ATTENTION! Don't knock over anymore shelves! Anyway, there isn't a ghost, it was just this girl!" Weiss called out to Ruby, while Velvet looked at them with surprised eyes.**

 **"You think I'm the ghost?" Velvet asked with her eyes widened**.

"...She isn't the ghost?" Nearly everyone asked at once.

 **"... You're not the ghost?" Naruto and Weiss asked, before the sound of running could be heard. They could all see Ruby running towards them, before she ran right passed them.**

 **"What was that about?" Naruto asked while scratching his head. Ruby ran right through the door, and broke it down.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yang said. Despite her previous statement, she knows Ruby couldn't get scared that easily. So whatever she saw or heard must be something truly scary.

 **"I normally leave before closing, but when I saw you all coming, I couldn't leave... the ghost is the old librarian who died last year... she hates when people stay in after hours, so I made sure to hide. She cries, because she died at 50 without getting married." Velvet explained to them, before her eyes widened and she started to run as fast as she could to escape.**

 **A chill went down Naruto and Weiss' spines when the air grew cold.**

 **Geeeeeet ooooouuuuut!**

"...The ghost is real." Jaune gulped, paled face. Everyone else look as shock as Jaune is, and some being scared as well (Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha).

"Well….that's shocking." Yang said, chuckling nervously. Honestly, she never thought ghost were real. She's wrong. Way wrong. At least there's nothing like that at their world. Right?

Right?

 **"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Naruto AND Weiss screamed as they ran out of the library, and jumped right through the hole in the door.**

 **They were NEVER coming into the library after hours again!**

"Good thing there's nothing like that in our world." Weiss said, though she still look a bit scared. "But just to be sure, let's not go to the library after hours."

"Agreed." Everyone said at once.

"It's a good thing that ghost doesn't really exist." Just as Blake said that, the air suddenly turned cold. Everyone's felt chills down their spine when a wave a killing intent and bloodlust washed on them.

"Are you sure about that?" A young girly, yet haunted voice broke into the room. When a maniacal laughter was heard, all of the group screamed and ran into their rooms. All except for Spirit.

The young african american chuckled at the whole scene. "Man, it's fun scary people like that." Spirit said, putting down his soda. "You can come out now Sachiko." A young girl with grey skin, black eyes, and a red dress flew out of the TV and onto the desk.

What? He have a group of hunters and huntresses from Remnant reading this story. Who to say there isn't other dimensions out there?

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter, especially the end. I couldn't resist doing something like that, and adding Sachiko was just on a whim. Don't worry, I'm not putting her permanently into the story. This is just a cameo from her, something I might do again with other people from other shows/movies/books. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	45. Reading Ch 44: Who is the Best?

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I posted two new stories in my profile. One is called 'Compassion, Wisdom, Justice', a Harry Potter fanfic, while the other is called 'The Thief vs The Assassins', a Tangled fanfic, with some elements of Naruto. I strongly suggest all of you to try both of these fanfics, as they're lacking in readers right now.**

 **So, with that out of the way, I really hope you enjoy. I worked really hard on the last few pages.**

 **Re-Update (5/31/16): See, when I saw the reviews and PMs about missing bold, I slapped my forehead. I forgot about that. Sorry, but I fixed it now. I would say to edit a review now that I fix the problem, but unfortunately, there isn't a way to edit one on fanfiction. Not that I know of anyway. Again, sorry readers. You can go reread if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 44: Who is the Best?

"You're an asshole." Yang grumbled, glaring at a smirking Spirit. After scaring all of them to death, he got upstairs and gather them back to the room. "You scared the living daylife out of Ruby."

Said girl have her eyes glued at Sachiko, paler than usual and her arms wrapped around her knees. Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha are also scared or guarded by the ghost here.

Spirit still held the smirk. "Like you wouldn't have the done the same thing, if given the chance." Yang look away at the true statement. "And everyone, I would like to introduce you to Sachiko."

Blake's eyes widen. "Wait, did you say Sachiko?" Blake asked in alarm. "The ghost girl in the red dress that haunts Heavenly Host Elementary? The same girl who had single handedly cause murders in the school and eventually it's closing? The same girl in my ghost books?"

Said girl look at Blake in amusement. "It looks like my reputation is well known in other dimensions as well, even if it's seem fiction." Blake pale a little at that, even more so when she caught sight of the bloodied scissors that are still in her hand. The faunus made sure to stay away from her.

"Alright, let's go back to the book." Spirit said, passing the book to Ren. He then look at Sachiko. "You can go back to your world Sachiko. By the way, happy birthday."

Sachiko grin and wave back at him before she disappear in a shining light. Then he turn to the either stun or scared group. "So, shall we?"

Ren sighed but nodded. This situation keeps getting weirder. " **Chapter 44: Who is the Best?..."**

 **"I don't think I need to ask this... but what the fuck?" Yang asked when she looked at the scene in front of her. She didn't know what had happened while they were gone for work, but apparently Weiss, Naruto, and Ruby had seen some seriously scary shit. Blake and she were both looking at the end results of that stuff, and it must have been pretty terrible if it was capable of causing the scene in front of them.**

 **"I have no words." Blake commented with her usual dull tone.**

 **Naruto, Weiss, and Ruby were all huddled up together in a single bed, Naruto's bed. They were wrapped with covers, the covers from Ruby and Weiss' beds as well. They were sleeping, but not in the fun sexy way that Yang would have done.**

 **They were in the fetal position, sitting and holding their legs, back to back, in a triangle formation.**

 **There was a circle of salt around the bed.**

"Okay, I'm not sure if I would've reacted that badly…." Weiss said in an unsure tone, ignoring the fact that they've done it when they saw Sachiko.

Ruby, however, didn't ignore it. "But didn't we di-" Quickly, Weiss put her hands over Ruby's mouth.

"Continue." Was all Weiss said to Ren.

 **"No seriously, what did we miss?" Yang asked when she looked and saw that incense was being burned all around the window, and on the table, as well as the desk and on the floor in front of the bathroom.**

 **"Scary movie?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow, and she went towards the bed with Yang. Yang picked up Ruby, the girl was knocked out cold, while Blake went to pick up Weiss and take the girls back to their own room.**

"Nope, a scary ghost." Yang quipped in humorously. "It was fun, seeing Weiss wet herself at the site."

"I did not wet myself!"

"Blake's nose beg to differ."

Said nose wrinkled a little in disgust.

 **"Who knows." Yang said, and Naruto flopped onto his side without the girls leaning up against him.**

 **"Thanks for taking me to work, even though we aren't friends." Blake thanked Yang with her tone softening a little. The two girls started to move out of the room, and Yang sent Blake a raised eyebrow.**

 **They reached out to touch the door, to reopen it, before they were both shocked violently.**

"What the fuck?" Yang asked loudly. "Is Nora doing another door prank?"

The girl shook her head in denial. "I only do those once every two weeks, so none of you will expect it." Ren nodded in confirmation. That's true.

 **"Aaaaaah!?" Yang and Blake shouted out, with Ruby and Weiss jerking awake and screaming too, but not because they were being shocked.**

 **"Aaaaaaaah!?" Ruby screamed out when she saw a black haired figure nearby, not fully awake to understand what was going on.**

 **"Aaaaaaaah!?" Weiss let loose a high pitched scream of terror, seeing a black haired figure holding onto her, and a golden haired figure holding Ruby. She wasn't that awake yet either, having just gone to sleep 30 or so minutes ago.**

 **"Aaaaaah!?" Naruto screamed as he was woken up by the screaming, and he could see screaming figures holding onto the screaming pair of Weiss and Ruby.**

"Behold, an orchestra of terrified screams!" Nora shouted out, holding up her arms high in the air. "A sound that should be listen to by everyone in Remnant!"

Weiss gave Nora a blank look. "...Is there a time where she will actually act normal?"

"Those times are rare." Ren said wistfully. He truly cherish those times.

 **Naruto threw the covers aside, before he rushed into action. Naruto tackled the black haired figure to the ground, before he grabbed the blond one by the ankle and ripped her feet out from under her. The figures hit the ground, and Naruto formed two clones to catch Ruby and Weiss.**

 **Naruto grabbed ninja wire, before he pulled the two ghosts together, and tied them up, hands to hands, back to back, and... Blake to Yang.**

"...Okay, I'm a bit scared of him now, whenever he's asleep." Yang admitted, fidgeting a little. He could easily kill them if they wake him up abruptly.

"Same." Blake admitted before narrowing her eyes at the wires. "Ninja wires. Our others can't struggle or they'll be sliced into several pieces."

Yang paled a bit at that. "B-But wouldn't aura protect us from that?" Blake merely shook her head.

 **"Aaaah... eh?" Weiss stopped screaming when she realized that the "ghosts" were just Blake and Yang, both on the ground groaning, tied up together.**

 **"Aaaaaaaaaaah! OW!?" Ruby stopped screaming when Weiss punched her in the side of the head, not to lightly either, hard enough for a small bump to form on her skull.**

Ruby pouted. "Will you ever stop hitting me?"

"Not likely." She's not gonna lie. She'll most likely hit Ruby in the future for one reason or another. Same for Yang. Blake is debatable though.

 **"What the FUCK!?" Yang shouted out as she tried to break the ninja wire with her hands, only to gasp in pain. The wire got even tighter when she struggled, and it dug deeper into her flesh. Blake grunted in pain, since aura didn't protect from them. This wasn't an attack to defend from, this was pressure that would increase, and it would just dig into their skin, underneath the aura barrier.**

"That's why our aura can't defend from it." Blake said. She then look up thoughtfully. "Maybe I should find myself some ninja wires. It would be useful against any human or faunus. And it might keep you three in lin

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang fidget nervously at that.

 **"Don't move." Blake told Yang, before the wire came undone and sucked itself back up into a small device that Naruto had on his arm. Connect to the end of the wire was a kunai, and Naruto took the device off his arm.**

 **"Kunai launcher, I normally wear it underneath my clothes. Smart move Blake, you would have died if you struggled more... sorry, thought you were something else." Naruto explained to them. They had small ring string marks on their body, which would go away soon enough.**

 **"Okay, what is wrong with all of you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yang complained, before she paused when she and Blake noticed them all flinching at the mention of the word ghost.**

"You were never more accurate other me." Yang said. Still, she couldn't that there are actual ghosts out there.

Then again, there are monsters in her world. And some of the population are part animal. And a guy who could teleport them all here, along with taking their weapons with just the snap of a finger.

Wow. She never realize she and the others live strange lives.

 **"What shocked us?" Blake asked as she looked and saw a piece of paper on the door. She poked it with her finger, and recieved a small jolt.**

 **"That is a... what is it?" Ruby asked Naruto, not getting it herself, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto pulled out a Scroll, before he unrolled it and showed the marking.**

 **"Fuinjutsu, or The Art of Sealing. I am really good at it, making Scrolls, understanding and making seals... not that hard to make a Trapping Seal. Not that strong, but keeps us in." Naruto told everyone.**

That peaked some interest from some of the group. "That fuinjutsu sounds interesting." Blake said, partly to herself. "Spirit, can you tell us more about fuinjutsu?"

The man didn't hesitate. "Basically, with fuinjutsu, it can be use in a variety of takes. You can seal things or people in it. Make weapons, power ups, or traps with it. Help fix things up. Basically, it can be use for anything. But it takes a lot of skill and concentration.

"It can be useful anywhere really." Ren responded. That could be very useful to the hunters and huntresses.

"How does Naruto knows about sealing?" Weiss asked. "No offense, but he isn't that smart."

"Well, he is called the most unpredictable shinobi in his world." Ren commented with a shrug. "If he could learn an ability that requires to stay still, I don't think it's farfetch for him to learn an ability like this."

Spirit nodded. "And his family, the Uzumakis, are known for being very skilled in the art of sealing. They were so strong that it took three great villages to destroy their own village."

As soon as he said that, a silence was formed around the room. All of the hunters and huntresses look at Spirit in shock.

"...What?" Ruby said in shock. Her eyes are wide in horror. "Three villages destroyed one small one?"

Spirit sighed. "You can get more details later. Right now, let's finish the chapter." Ruby nodded slowly before the return to the book.

 **He had a vast understanding of Fuinjutsu, he just didn't use it. He had no need to use it. It was NOT part of his natural fighting style, so he didn't use it for combat.**

Blake nodded, pushing the thoughts of the Uzumakis in the back of her mind for now. "Understandable. I don't use other weapons since it doesn't fit my fighting style."

 **"Same." Said the other hunters and huntresses.**

 **He made his own sealing scrolls, and he even knew how the Seal on his stomach worked, but he couldn't do anything about it without the Sealing Key.**

 **Which he did not have.**

"Wait, a seal on his stomach?" Pyrrha questioned. "Does this seal holds the….?"

"Nine-tailed spirit? Yes, yes it does." Spirit answered. "And before you ask, one of the toads has the key."

 **'I really need to summon that Toad and get the Key.' Naruto thought to himself, and Yang touched the door again to test it out. Naruto slapped her hand away from the door.**

 **"Ow... So, you saw a ghost?" Yang asked, remembering their reaction to the ghost statement. Ruby and Weiss nodded quickly, while Naruto grimaced at the memory.**

 **"Weiss told a ghost story, and Ruby rushed off and took us to the library to find the ghost... we found the ghost, and this cute lady." Naruto commented thoughtfully. That girl, Velvet, was really cute with her bunny ears, and her accent. Not to mention those kind, frightened eyes that showed how shy she was.**

"Wait a minute, what did he just say?" Yang stated with narrow eyes. Blake and Weiss also have narrowed eyes at the thought of another rival.

Dealing with one another is bad enough. Their others don't need another rival.

 **"Forget the ghost, which doesn't exist, what cute girl?" Yang asked, and Blake paid close attention to his words. She didn't care about the ghost either, she didn't believe in them, but the news that Naruto found girls cute was good for her... and bad for her since he found a girl that wasn't her cute.**

Blake nodded in agreement to the final statement, although shivered when she remember Sachiko. "Oh, you better believe in them other me. They do exist."

"Yeah." Yang said with a grimace. Ruby isn't one for lying.

 **"Appearance?" Blake asked with furrowed eyes.**

 **"Brown hair, rabbit ears, timid." Weiss explained for Naruto, with the words that best explained Velvet.**

 **"Sounds cute, but I'm drop dead sexy, right Naruto?" Yang asked with a confident tone. She was completely sure of herself, and her body language showed as much. Her chest was puffed out, and her hands on her hips. She had the body that matched her confidence.**

Yang smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely sexy." Gleams entered Blake and Weiss's eyes in a instance while Ruby look at the three dully.

' _I see where this is going.'_ Ruby deadpanned in her thought. Isn't the ghost more important than a Tit-Sizing competition?

' _Oh boy.'_ Pyrrha and Ren thought, seeing the lightnings coming between the three girls.

' _I better stay back.'_ Jaune thought, scooting slightly away from the girls.

' _Ooh boy! A Tit-Sizing competition!'_ Nora thought in excitement.

 **"There is a ghost, isn't that the most important thing here?" Ruby pointed out with dull eyes. She could see where this was going.**

 **This was turning into a Tit-Sizing competition, she would say Dick Sizing competition, if anyone comparing was actually a boy.**

Yang snorted. "If it was an actual competition, Weiss would totally be eaten." The girl turn red at that while Blake snickered a little.

"Stop mentioning my breast size!" Weiss shouted in anger and embarrassment. She doesn't drink whole milk like Yang does. Not yet at least.

 **"Nope, if the ghost is in the library, then I am pretty sure it isn't a big deal unless we are in the library." Yang commented, and Blake stepped forward and looked at Naruto dead in the eyes. She opened her mouth, but she didn't get to say anything.**

 **"I am sure that if beauty is what we are now comparing, that my graceful physique is the best." Weiss spoke with more confidence, though she didn't allow her insecurities to show though in this case, than Yang.**

Yang narrowed her eyes at Weiss. "Oh no, me and my other is the sexiest here."

"Like my other said, my graceful physique is the best."

"I have the best hair and the biggest breast. And let's not forget my sexy face."

"Actually, I have the best hair." Blake cut in. "Long, silky smooth, a little wavy but straight as well. Plus, it's cooler than your blonde hair."

Before the argument could escalate, a sharp whistled enter the room, causing everyone to hold their ears. They look to see Spirit holding a whistle in his hand. "Now, can we stop the beauty pageant? It's already happening in this story, we don't need it here."

The three grudgingly nodded while most of the group sighed in relief. They could continue the book now.

 **"I have the best hair, and the biggest breasts... and have you SEEN my face?" Yang argued with Weiss as she showed off her traits to the girl.**

 **"Actually, I have the best hair... long, silky smooth, a little wavy but straight as well. Also, my black hair is so much cooler than your blond hair." Blake said with a smirk. She ran her fingers through her hair, and Ruby snickered for a moment. She had to agree with Blake on this one, as a girl with dark hair herself, she found that she would give this to Blake. Yang had awesome hair, and she took great care of it, but she needed to be knocked off her high horse when it came to it.**

"Ruby!" Yang cried out in betrayal. "How could you betray your own sis?!"

"Like other me said, you need to be knocked off your high horse." Ruby told her, rolling her eyes. Yang is just too cocky when it comes to looks and fighting.

 **Yang grit her teeth and twitched.**

 **"Well, you are second to me, my hair is perfectly straight and well managed. Also, look at this, as white as snow and just as beautiful." Weiss commented, and they all looked towards Naruto for an answer on this one. Yang had fire in her eyes, and Weiss' eyes were ice cold, but Blake didn't show what she was feeling.**

 **Burning passion, cold emotion, and emotionless... they were covering their emotional bases.**

"Scary…." Jaune mumbled with a shiver. Okay, maybe Naruto isn't that lucky. He'll admit that.

Meanwhile, the girls look at one another. "He's gonna pick me." Yang said in confidence. Weiss snorted.

"As if. He's gonna pick me."

"No, the both of you are-"

Another whistle broke the room, causing everyone to hold their ears again. "Stop that!" Blake cried out. That hurts her ears even more, being a faunus.

"Again, stop it." Spirit told them firmly. "You don't want me to hear you argue again." The three zip their lips at the threatening tone.

 **"I am staying out of this." Naruto pointed out.**

 **"See, he just doesn't to humiliate you two by pointing out I'm the greatest." Yang told them, and Blake stepped towards her. The two were close to the same height, so they were able to stand chest to chest.**

 **"Actually, I didn't say anything about who was the greatest." Naruto felt the need to point out, but they ignored him.**

The three of them glare at one another, but didn't say anything. Ruby sighed. Look like this is something she'll need to deal with when they get back.

 **"Oooh, somebody is being ignored... let's watch the fighting." Ruby said as she pulled Naruto back and the two of them sat together in the kotatsu.**

"At least this is entertaining." Nora said, getting a bag of popcorn. She usually have her wonderful pancakes, but she feel that popcorn is appropriate for this.

 **"A blond with a temper like fire, and a black haired antisocial girl with passion... Oh my god, this is just like me and Sasuke." Naruto muttered underneath his breath. Yang was JUST like him, down to the personality and they shared a good number of of the same looks. Yet Blake was SO similar to Sasuke with her black hair, antisocial attitude, cool way of acting, and how only a few things seemed to make her passionate.**

 **Of course, they were lot smoking hot female versions of himself and Sasuke.**

Yang grinned. "Oh yeah, I'm like Naruto." Yang cheered while Blake frowned.

She doesn't know how to feel at being compared to a maniac.

 **"You, the greatest, news flash, your chest is just fat." Blake told Yang, since she hated how the girl was showing off her chest. The girl's chest was huge, perky, and it was soft... but what she hated the most was how it was bigger than her lean chest.**

"Oh you did not just go there." Yang said hotly while Blake smirk.

"I didn't. My other did though."

 **"Your thighs are fat." Yang snapped back at Blake, and the girl's hand went to her thighs for a brief moment, too quickly for Yang to see.**

Blake's eyes turn emotionless while it was Yang's turn to smirk.

"Both of you, stop it, this is immature of you." Weiss commented with a smirk.

"Like you're one to talk." Pyrrha, Ren, Spirit, and Ruby deadpanned.

"Sh-Shut up." Weiss stuttered, looking away.

 **"Shut it flat chest." Blake and Yang snapped at her, not wanting to stop their argument just because she didn't like it. They were working out their issues with each other in the best way possible... putting it all on the table at once.**

Weiss is now steaming. "I am not flat chested!" She is just small, not flat! The breast are there!

 **"Hey! I have breasts! Just because they aren't huge, or average, doesn't mean they aren't there!" Weiss shouted at them, and now all three of them were starting to get more angry with each other.**

"Uh-oh, this is gonna end badly." Ren murmured, looking at the TV and at the girls here. "Both there and here."

"Yeah, I can feel the tension coming from the room." Pyrrha agreed.

Even Nora look nervous. "We'll need to hide before they explode. So we offer Jaune as a sacrifice and make a run for the room?"

"Seems fair enough."

"Hey!" Jaune shouted at Nora and Ren. He's not canon fodder!

 **"Naruto, you might want to fix this... got any ideas?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto nodded his head. Naruto went over towards the girls, before he slapped them each on the back of the head hard enough to put them on the ground.**

 **Violence, violence was part of the answer.**

"...That is the most bravest and most idiotic man I have ever seen." Jaune said in awe and horror. He don't think anyone in Beacon have the guts to hit all three girls.

Even Cardin and his team knows to stay away from those scary girls.

 **"All three of you are wrong... I am the sexiest woman." Naruto said as he placed his hands together and formed the Transformation jutsu sign.**

"Eh?"

"Fool say what?"

"Did he really say that?"

Spirit stifle a chuckle, knowing what's going to happen.

 **"Eh?" They all asked, before Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, surprising them, and in Naruto's place was a woman wearing his clothes.**

"He transformed into a woman?" Yang asked, though the TV didn't show how she looks. "How does she look? How does she look?"

"Be patient Yang. It'll show soon." Spirit told her.

 **"I just turned lesbian, or bisexual." Yang commented as she raised her hand up.**

 **"With you on that one." Blake spoke with a light blush, because damn did Naruto know how to make a fine woman.**

 **"I'm still straight, but I am impressed." Weiss admitted, because she could see how Naruto's new woman form was sexy.**

"Oh come on, I really want to see." Yang whined while it peaked Blake's interest, hearing that she turned lesbian seeing the female Naruto.

 **"This is a Modified Sexy Jutsu, using your parts." Naruto commented in a female voice. His new form was different than his normal sexy jutsu. He took the best parts of each girl, and combined them together to form a girl that would end this argument, while complimenting each girl. Naruto had shrunk to the size of Blake, just about an inch or two, and his waist slimmed down to the size that Weiss had. The overall figure of the woman was a leaned down petite, combining all of their figures.**

The female Naruto is now shown in the screen and immediately, Jaune gain a massive blush and a trail of blood came out of his nose. Ren and Spirit also have a bit of blush on them, but no nosebleed.

"I turned lesbian too." Yang commented with a dreamy smile.

"Ditto." Blake agreed, a bit of blood coming out of her nose too.

"Still straight, but impressed." Weiss said. Naruto does know how to make a fine female.

"I wonder which parts Naruto used to make himself into this." Ruby said to herself.

 **"Which parts?" Ruby asked with a raised hand.**

 **"Yang's hair color, Blake's hair type, with Weiss' hair style. Yang's large breasts, with Blake's breast firmness, and on top of Weiss' petite frame... and the lean muscle of all of them. I placed Weiss' slim waist, with Yang's hips, and added in Blake's butt... finally I had to go with Yang's legs with Blake's thighs... I also picked Ruby's eyes, eye shape, and skin color." Naruto said as he showed off the female form he had created. He added in a little Ruby, so that the girl didn't feel left out.**

All three of the girls puffed their chest out in pride, feeling proud of their figures being put in, while Ruby touch the side of her face. Naruto actually see those part of her as sexy?

That….makes her pretty happy about that. She usually don't care how guys see her, but hearing this from Naruto changes that. She smiled. It makes her feel nice.

 **All three of the girls puffed out their chests in pride, while Ruby touched the side of her face, next to her eyes, in shock at how he thought stuff about her was sexy.**

 **'I'm pretty... that makes me kind of happy.' Ruby thought with a smile. This was the first time she ever cared about how she looked to somebody else, and hearing he liked something about her made her feel... nice.**

"Aww, Ruby feels touch by a compliment!" Yang cooed, glomping onto her sister.

"Yang, stop! Let me go!"

"Never sis never!"

The other sighed at this while Ruby eventually manage to get Yang off of her.

 **Naruto turned back to normal, and it was only then that Blake, Weiss, and Yang fell to their knees when they realized something horrible.**

 **The boy they liked... was not only the sexiest man that they knew.**

 **He was also the sexiest woman.**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss's eyes widen at that, and all three of them fall out of the chair in despair.

"My pride…." Yang moaned, clutching her stomach.

"It hurts…." Blake continued, grimacing.

"It hurts so bad." Weiss whimpered, holding herself.

The others sweatdropped at this (Although Pyrrha understand how they feel a little). Aren't they overreacting a little?

 **And that's the end. I hope you all enjoy this fic. Again, make sure to check out the two mentioned stories. They don't have that many readers right now and I would for more people to read them. Or suggest them to those who might like it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	46. Reading Ch 45: The Forest Beast Evolve

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. First off, I apologize for the errors in the last chapter. They're corrected now, don't worry. Second, I forgot to tell you guys of another story DragonKingDragneel made. It's called the God of Destruction comes to Remnant, a Godzilla and RWBY crossover.**

 **For more information, find the story on his profile and read the summary. I put him on my favorite list, so you can look there. You guys should read it, as it's an interesting story. And don't forget to read my new stories as well. So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 45: The Forests Beast Evolve

"Okay, before we read," Spirit spoke up before anyone else can get the book. "I believe you guys want to know about Naruto's clan, the Uzumaki."

That got everyone's attention. "What did you mean when you say their village got destroyed?" Blake asked cautiously.

"Exactly that." Spirit answered. "The Uzumaki clan lives in the Hidden Eddy Village, the village hidden by whirling tides. It's a minor village, but their ninjas, mainly the Uzumaki clan, are known for their skills in fuinjutsu, earning them respect and fear among the major villages."

"But eventually, some of world's nations believe that the village was to powerful to continue on." Spirit continued. "I think it was the Rock, Sky, and Mist village that targeted the Eddy Village, and while that village gave the three major ones a fight to remember, it was eventually destroyed, along with most of the people in it."

Everyone's feeling are either shock to downright horrified. They destroyed a village, and most of the people their, just because of fear?

"W-Were there any survivors?" Pyrrha whispered, afraid to hear the answers. Spirit jerk his head towards the monitor and the book.

"You're kinda reading the answer to that question Pyrrha." Spirit told her. "And not is just one of the few who survived. Not many did, but there are few who had survived that massacre."

Everyone silent for a moment, just digesting the information. "So, let's get back to reading shall we?" Spirit said, getting the book. " **Chapter 45: The Forests Beast Evolve…."**

 **"This is troubling." Bartholomew Oobleck said with a worried tone to his voice. Oobleck was a young man, only in his early twenties in age, and he stood at a tall height of 6'7". He had wild green hair, his natural color actually, that spiked backwards. He had his eyes covered by white glasses, and he had pale skin. He was more lanky than muscular, and he wore a messy white shirt halfway tucked into his dress pants, combined with a yellow tie. At his side was a green thermos that served as his weapon.**

Next to his was Peter, the two of them looking through binoculars to see a great distance into the Emerald Forest.

"What are the two professors doing near the Emerald Forest?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes. "And what's troubling?"

"We won't know until we continue reading." Weiss remarked.

 **It was no longer safe to wonder about that forest, not even for experienced Huntsman. Things were changing, first with the vats destruction in the forest forcing animals and grimm to fight for territory, leaving the forest even more scarred than before. Second, was the giant corpse of the Satori, which was the source of the most troubling part of their job to see if there was anything wrong with the forest.**

 **Other than the fact that 60% of it had been turned into a wasteland.**

"...The fuck?" Yang stated with mouth agape. Everyone is feeling the same shock.

"What on earth happened to the Emerald Forest?" Weiss asked in shock. That definitely didn't happen in their world.

Pyrrha look at the corpse of the Satori. "I think the Satori have something to do with it." They didn't have the Satori in their world, so it's the most logical conclusion.

 **"Troubling?" Peter asked as he looked around, and couldn't see what Oobleck was talking about.**

 **"There the corpse. The Grimm are reacting to it not unlike how they react to human and faunus beings." Oobleck spoke quickly as he watched the horrible happen.**

 **The Grimm were surrounding the corpse, and were stalking towards it, circling around it like they didn't know what to make of it.**

"Yep, definitely have something to do with it." Pyrrha repeated, more confident in her theory.

"My bad feeling gut is kicking right now." Jaune murmured in worry.

 **"So, this Satori was once a human, or was created by humans?" Peter asked, he wasn't a genius like Oobleck. It took him some effort to realize what was so troubling about this. Grimm only attacked humans, faunus, and things made by the hands of either. They did fight animals, but not for food, but for territory. They attacked everything else for hate.**

 **"That is a concern, but the most concerning matter is not how they react, but why they haven't done anything. They are thinking, trying to understand." Oobleck said, since it was the wide belief that Grimm were mindless killing machines. Oobleck knew that this was not true. The bigger, older, stronger Grimm were not mindless. The ones that had lived hundreds to thousands of years had learned and become patient, able to think at least on par with a human.**

"That is true." Ren agreed. "I wonder why people still think that Grimm are nothing but mindless killing machines."

"The same reason why some think that faunus doesn't deserve the same rights as humans." Blake told him. "They are ignorant and are idiots."

 **No matter how smart a Grimm grew, it was still a Grimm that wanted nothing more than to wipe out humanity.**

 **"Hmmm, this is troublesome. Should we go and clear them out?" Peter asked as he lifted up his weapon, knowing that soon it would be time for a battle. With the Emerald Forest being so close to the school, usually it was up to teachers and older students to sacrifice some of their nights to hunting down and controlling the Grimm population.**

"Wait a minute." Yang interrupted, wide eyes. "You mean I have to sacrifice some of my beauty sleep in the future?" Weiss also look horrified at the prospect as well.

Blake rolled her eyes. "You forget that the Emerald Forest is close to Beacon, AND have a big population of Grimm." Blake reminded them. "And as hunters, we won't have the luxury to sleep sometimes."

Weiss and Yang's heads slump at this. They love their sleeping hours.

 **With the corpse of Satori being in the forest, Ozpin had decided that all of the teachers would be searching the forest. Glynda and Peach were both together, the females searching down in the forest itself and taking out a few Grimm that they come across. Even the teachers had learned not to underestimate Grimm, if caught by surprise even a teacher could fall and die. So they teamed up to fight the Grimm.**

 **"No, we must observe them, this is a groundbreaking discovery on grimm behavior." Oobleck spoke as a man of science and history. This was information that could not simply be overlooked, since until recently not even Ozpin knew about the existance of Satori. Not until that huge Toad said the name, and many students reported that same name coming up multiple times.**

 **Many students and teachers alike had seen the giant battle, but had been unable to do anything about it.**

"Oh yeah." Pyrrha said, recalling that the toad and Satori were big enough for everyone to see. "I guess that other have watch the battle as well."

"And probably realize how awesome we are." Yang said, grinning. Blake roll her eyes.

"You forgot something Yang." Blake said, bursting the blonde's bubble. "Without Naruto, we would probably have died against the Satori. He was the only one strong enough to defeat it."

Yang slumped at that. "Way to burst my happy bubble Blake."

"Someone needs to."

 **"I see, and what are they doing... no, this is stranger than I thought." Peter commented as he watched the Grimm.**

 **One of each type of Grimm that could be found in the Emerald Forest were experimentally moving foward towards the giant beast. Nevermore, Creep, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Ursa, and even a King Taijitu.**

 **"Something strange is happening to them." Oobleck spoke lowly when he noticed that the Grimm were starting to rip chunks of flesh off of the Satori. It started out slowly, before they seemed to get addicted to it. Whenever other grimm tried to come closer, the grimm eating would turn and growl at them, making them back off. The grimm were only allowing the oldest, most powerful of each group to devour the Satori.**

Everyone's eyes slowly widens as they watch the Grimm eating the corpse. "Um, are they really eating that thing?" Jaune asked slowly.

Ren answered. "Yes they are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"...Why?"

"We'll find out."

 **"Look... they are... shedding their armor." Peter said with his eyes widening in shock. The giant Nevermore was molting it's feathers, and it's body seemed to be shrinking down. Each Grimm went under a different, horrifying change.**

 **The Nevermore lost it's feathers and shrunk down to human size, it's legs growing thicker with the bones rearranging themselves into a more humanoid shape. They seemed to lose their black color, and turned bone white. The Grimm lost the bone spikes coming out of it, and it's mask fell off and hit the ground before shattering. The Nevermore started to grow black hair, short and feathery in appearance. The eyes opened up, showing that they were a pure red color. No pupils, just a deep red, with the whites of their eyes being black. It had no humanoid arms, instead becoming the black wings of the Grimm.**

"What. The. Hell?" Jaune and Yang said at the same time. The others are, once again, shock at what they're seeing.

"The Nevermore just turned into a human." Ruby stated, her face stunned. "It turn into a human. It's not suppose to be a human! WHY IS IT A HUMAN?!" This time, it's Ruby freaking out about the situation instead of Jaune.

"Humanoid." Weiss corrected, but is nevertheless shocked. "And I think the body of the Satori is causing that change."

"Nothing else could've done that." Blake agreed.

 **"The Nevermore... it became Humanoid!" Oobleck nearly yelled out, almost giving away their position.**

 **"They seem to be changing, depending on how much of Satori they ate... the Nevermore ate the most and changed first." Peter noted when the second Grimm started it's terrible change.**

 **This time the Ursa changed.**

 **It started to lose it's fur, and the bone spikes popped out of it's back and the flesh grew back to fill in the holes. The black flesh started to turn bone white, just like before, the white skin seemed to be the replacement for the bone armor. The Ursa roared out in pain, and it's skeleton started to undergo powerful structure changes. It become thin boned, and gained a womanly figure, unlike the male Nevermore. It grew two lumps of fat on it's chest, and large breasts at that. It's hair was longer and black, spiking out like a mane. It had the same eyes as the Nevermore, but it kept thicker forearms to show power.**

 **White Skin, Black Hair, and Red Eyes, and they each seemed to have one of their unique traits.**

"So they have those traits as the same." Ren noted. "And it look like the Grimms' body are being rebuilt base on what their strengths are." When Ren turn to his team, he noticed that Jaune is looking at the Ursa with a heavy blush. "Jaune, stopped ogling! Did you forget that these are monsters?!"

"Bad Jaune!" Nora shouted before giving an electric encased slap on the back of his head. That draw out a cry of "Ouch!" from Jaune while Pyrrha look a bit annoyed that Jaune was ogling.

Ruby and Weiss cautiously look at Blake and Yang to see the two of them are looking at the Nevermore and Ursa with heavy blushes. The two look at one another, before nodding, and then promptly hit the two upside the head.

"Ow!" The two of them cried out together.

 **"The Nevermore seems to have rebuilt itself for Flight Speed, and agility... the Ursa changed to condense it's power and increase it's strength." Oobleck made a guess. The Grimm were harder to understand. Oobleck looked next to him when Peter didn't react to his words, and he could see the man blushing. "Dear god man, look at the penis on the Nevermore to calm yourself. These are dangerous animals, not attractive beings." Oobleck lectured the portly man.**

Ren raise an eyebrow. "Not a bad idea. I suggest that you do the same Jaune."

"I rather not." Jaune mumbled with a tint of green on his face. He rather not have that haunting his dreams.

 **"What? Oh, sorry, I was distracted. The Nevermore seems to be about 6'5" and the Ursa is about 6'0" don't you think?" Peter said to change the subject from his arousal.**

 **What could he say? Boobs were boobs.**

Jaune would've nodded to this, if Pyrrha isn't giving him a dark glare. Wisely, he refrained himself from doing it.

 **"It seems the Death Stalker is changing." Oobleck commented to take his mind off of how disturbed he was with his partner.**

"And we are disturbed with our teammates." Ren said dryly. Nora, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha nodded in agreement while Jaune and Yang pouted. Blake, however, merely look away from everyone.

The three couldn't help but ogle.

 **He was correct, but this change was different. Like an insect molting its exoskeleton, the back of the Death Stalker ripped itself open. A bone white hand came out of the creature, and a tall man pulled himself out. He had short black hair, and the same eyes as the others. He was muscular, being about 7'5" in height... a very unusual height all things considered. The Death Stalker had become truly built for killing. It had kept an armore claw for a left hand, and it had a long tail with a stinger.**

 **"They keep their dominant killing method. The Nevermore used wings to kill, and the Ursa used powerful arms... the Death Stalker has kept a claw and it's tail." Peter said with his eyes looking towards the imposing figures of the already turned Grimm.**

"And this is getting more worrying." Blake stated, wanting to forget the fact that she was ogling humanoid Grimms.

"With those humanoids forms, they are either stronger or weaker." Pyrrha said, narrowing her eyes. "I thinking it's the former."

"It's always the worst outcome." Jaune whimpered. Thank goodness nothing like this is in their world.

 **"It's method of transformation is intriguing. The Nevermore molted, the Ursa shed, and the Death Stalker came out of it's shell. This is horrifying, but also fascinating." Oobleck spoke as they watched the next transformation together.**

 **"The Creeper is up next... ouch, that looks painful." Peter sympathized for a moment.**

 **The Creeper had no arms, only back legs, but arms ripped their ways out of the sides of the creature as it's spine changed shape and it went from low to the ground to standing higher up. It's legs straightened out as well, and while they turned bone white with the scales falling off, they retained the claws on the end of them. The tail of the Grimm fell off, and it stood at a height of about 5'11", and it had sharpened teeth, all of them uneven and sharp. It opened it's new eyes, and showed they were the same as the others. It was bulky, muscular, and wide shoulders.**

The others cringed. "Yeah, that does look painful." Yang agreed with Port. How the Grimm are taking this no problem is beyond her.

 **It was built for huge amounts of power and defense.**

 **"The King Taijitu." Peter said, curious on how this one would change.**

 **It ripped itself in half. The white half of the grimm seperating from the black half of it. The mouths of the huge snake grimm opened up wide, before the bodies of the grimm started to turn into steam.**

 **"On my, this change is different." Oobleck said when the one Grimm turned into two people.**

 **They were near-perfect copies of each other. Both were male, standing at about 6'4" in height, but one of them had bone white skin and black hair, while the other one was reversed and have jet black skin and bone white hair. They both had fangs, as well as long tongues. They had long, more flexible limbs than the others, and had more thin bodies. They were on the lanky side of things.**

"Even in a human, it's able to split itself into two beings." Ren said, recalling that the King Taijitu could do that. It's what makes it a powerful Grimm.

 **"We need to inform Glynda and Peach to evacuate the forest." Peter said as he got out his Scroll, and he started to work on a message.**

 **Escape the Forest, things have changed drastically. If you see any humanoid beings, do not go after them.**

 **He was satisfied with the message that he had sent, and he heard Oobleck groan, so he looked back at the trasnformating Grimm. He groaned too, since this time it was the Boarbatusk. They were already ugly enough as it was.**

 **It grew, or rather it's bones changed into a human shape and it stood on two legs as it grew feet and hands. It's body grew more muscular, and unlike the other Grimm this one retained it's bone armor over white skin. It had a hairy chest, covered in black hair, and had a bearded chin with black hair. It was large, about 6'8" in height, being among the taller Grimm mutations.**

Yang grimaces. "Oh come on. Can't those guys look at least a little bit better?"

Nearly everyone sent her dry looks. "Grimms are turning into humanoid monsters and you're worried about that?" Blake deadpanned. Yang shrugged.

"Hey, if we have to fight them, at least make them cute so I can mess up their faces."

"And break their legs!" Nora shouted randomly.

"...I have no words." Blake shook her head.

 **"They are mutating... changing. The Satori, it must be some kind of demonic being, not a Grimm!" Oobleck commented with wide eyes. The Grimm were not demons, but there had never been any proof of true demonic beings before now. If this Satori was some kind of demon, then the Grimm that devoured it would gain power from it and change.**

 **When Grimm ate humans, they grew larger, and their bone spikes got larger, sharper, and they grew more of them. They evolved to become killing machines, using the calcium in the humans to grow their bones, and make their armor denser. They had a bloody evolution, but now that they were eating a demon their bodies changed in strange ways.**

"And not only that, but they'll probably get stronger by doing this." Pyrrha murmured in worry. Beacon, and probably all of Remnant, are in danger of this army of humanoid Grimms.

 **"Changing... and mutating... they are becoming larger threats?" Peter said, and Oobleck nodded.**

 **"Their muscles are shrinking down, but they are only focusing that raw power into something more dangerous. These Grimm will be faster, stronger... and I fear smarter. They may even have new abilities that come from Satori... those Red Energy Balls, Mind Reading, Negative Emotion Sensing, and more... this is bad." Oobleck guessed, not confirmed, that they were more dangerous than normal Grimm. These Grimm more likely worth a hundred of their normal type.**

"Are our others going to have to fight these things?" Jaune asked, but already knowing the answer to this. He sighed. "My other is toast."

"We'll prepare a funeral." Yang joked a little.

 **"The Beowolf is changing now." Peter said with a shiver as the beast howled so loud it echoed through the forest.**

 **"Beowolf are true pack Grimm, so I believe this one will retain command of the pack." Oobleck guessed when the pack howled as well, even at their leader started to change shape.**

 **It shrunk down, even though it already stood on two legs. The grimm was already semi-humanoid in nature, being close to the werewolf, which was a mix of human and wolf. It's chest became smaller, more lean, and it gained a feminine shape as all of the fur started to fall off, showing white skin underneath. It shrunk down from the normal 7 foot height, down to a height of 4'6", which was surprising small. It shorter feminine hair, and on each side of her face were three feral whisker marks. It had claws for nails, and dog ears and a tail in the color black. It was not very well endowed, being built for high speeds and power.**

"...That is both cute and scary at the same time." Yang said, ignoring the weird looks she's getting. She can't really deny it.

Blake whimpered a little. They kinda look like dog or wolf faunus. Just more demonic.

Great, she's going to have nightmares tonight.

 **"It got smaller... any guesses why? What!?" Peter shouted out when the Beowolf looked towards them and they could see the snarl on her face.**

 **"I believe that is our cue to make an exit." Oobleck said as he stood up. There were times to fight, and there were times to run away to fight another day.**

 **Today was a day to run away.**

 **Ozpin needed to hear about this.**

"How many of us want to bet that we will get involve in the conflict?" Jaune asked dryly. His team and Team RWBY all raise their hands. "Great. My other better prepare a giant medi kit."

Spirit then spoke. "Don't be so sure." Spirit said to them. "Ozpin wouldn't send the younger students unless he got no choice. And don't forget that Naruto is on them."

"Wait, you think that Naruto is going to fight all those things himself?" Weiss asked, worry clearly in her voice. Ruby, Yang, and Blake look worried as well.

"Our others won't let him." Ruby stated. "We would join him and help him fight." Spirit smiled, turning to the next page and putting the book down.

"We shall see."

 **And that's the end. So this chapter is pretty serious, with a sprinkle of humor on it. What do you guys think of the chapter? Also, I apologize again for the mistake I made last chapter. I'll try to make sure not to make it again. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	47. Reading Ch 46: Grimm Homework

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for not posting this sooner, but got distracted. I hope all of you like the chapter. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 46: Grimm Homework

"So, who wants to read next?" Spirit said, after a moment of silence. When Ren raise his hand, Spirit pass the book to him.

Ren look at the next chapter and started reading. " **Chapter 45: Grimm Homework…."**

 **Everyone wanted to know, but nobody asked, when class started the next day. They could walk into the classroom, and straight away see something that made no sense to any of them. Peter Port, their teacher, was sitting in front of their class with his arm in a cast. He also had some bandages on his head, showing he had been in some sort of battle recently, most likely last night.**

He was sitting down in his chair, when as a teacher he seemed to prefer to stand up.

Yang wince in sympathy. "Damn, those Grimms messed him up did they?"

"And most likely mess the other teachers up." Blake stated with a grimace. She doubt no teacher got out unscathed.

 **'Wonder what happened to him.' Yang thought as she sat down in her seat and propped her leg up onto her knee, the desk hiding the view of her panties from any would-be lucky boys. She was a tease, and she knew it, so she would often take positions that would give nice views to people, were it not for things getting in the way.**

Weiss turn to Ruby. "Was she always like this?"

"She started being like this when she was near fifteen." Ruby informed them all. "It was also the time I saw her get books she didn't want me to read and-"

Quickly, Yang covered her mouth. "Let's continue shall we?" Yang asked, though it was more of an order than a request. There are things that even Yang wouldn't reveal outside of her house and bedroom.

 **She was still disturbed that her love interest made a better girl than her though, so her thoughts weren't that focused on Peter.**

Ruby gave her sister a blank look. "Our teachers looks like he been in a fight, and you're focus on that?"

"Sh-shut up Ruby!" Yang said with a pout. She couldn't use 'You would be the same in my shoes' card, since she knows that Ruby wouldn't.

"I don't blame her." Weiss and Blake said at the same time. They were horrified by the realization to.

 **'Wow, he looks like he had a fight with somebody.' Ruby thought as she sat next to Yang, and Blake sat on her other side without saying a word. The Cat Faunus merely raised an eyebrow when she saw the condition that Peter was in. She didn't really care that much, he was alive, so who cared if he took some damage? He was well enough to come to school and teach class.**

"A little cold, don't you think?" Weiss commented.

Blake raise an eyebrow. "Like you're one to talk. I recall you saying that you're not nice to anyone if you're not friends with them, is that right?"

"Sh-shut up!"

 **"Wow, you look like shit." Naruto commented, and everyone in the room stared towards him at how bluntly he said what they were all thinking.**

"He got a lot of guts." Ren commented as he read. "Then again, Yang and Nora are the same."

"Yep!" The two said without no shame.

 **"Rude Mister Uzumaki, rude... but not incorrect. I will start out class with an announcement. From now, until further notice, all students are forbidden from entering the Emerald Forest. Grimm activity has taken a drastic rise." Peter told the lie that he was suppose to tell them. The truth was that the grimm activity had taken a drastic decrease, but the strength of those humanoid grimm were unreal.**

 **Even when they had been running away, the faster Evolved chased them down and forced them into fights.**

 **Every single teacher who went into the forest, had to take a trip to the hospital to get injuries look at. They had barely been able to escape. The strength, speed, and ability of these grimm were on another level. Not only that, but no attack they used could touch them. These Grimm seemed to be able to read minds, and produce red energy attacks of their own. The more people fought these grimm, the more adapted they became to human form.**

"And they just keep sounding more and more dangerous." Jaune deadpanned. "Great."

Pyrrha frown. "There's no way any hunter or huntress can beat an army like that. We would get killed easily." Look like Naruto is the only one capable of doing.

She won't voice it out though. She doesn't want to worry Team RWBY.

 **'I have GOT to check this out.' Naruto thought with glint in his eye, too interested in what could hurt a teacher this much to simply follow the rules.**

 **Fuck the rules, he had Sage Mode.**

Yang pouted. "Lucky guy." She said, although in her eyes, there is concern over her crush.

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby frown, also concern that he would get hurt. He's strong, but can one person be able to face an army?

 **"Now, todays lesson WAS going to be a trip into the Emerald Forest to study grimm behavior... but seeing as students are now foribidden from entering the forest I had to change the lesson up." Peter said, and everyone groaned. The first lesson sounded so much cooler than whatever they would do in the classroom.**

 **Peter had almost made himself a cool teacher if he took them into a dangerous forest.**

Yang pouted even more. "Stupid humanoid Grimm, ruining our fun."

"At least we get to it in our dimension." Ruby said. Yang hummed at this and nodded.

"True."

 **'This is going to be so boring.' Ruby thought as she put her chin on the desk and pouted. She didn't like studying books, she liked reading books, but not studying them.**

 **'Well, this is a grimm studies class, so the assignment might not be so bad.' Yang thought with an internal tone that spoke of her boredom. She couldn't really care enough about book work to be honest, it was so boring, no fun at all.**

 **"Now, everyone get a partner-" Peter started, before every single person in the classroom looked towards Naruto with sparkling eyes.**

"Wait a minute, why does everyone want to partner up with Naruto?" Jaune asked. "I get why Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake want too, but why everyone else?"

Ren look at his male friend. "It's because is someone most people get along well with. I mean, it's hard not to like the guy."

"Not to mention nearly every single girl in our year saw him naked." Nora piped in, though she blush at the memory. Not even she's immune to Naruto's good looks.

 **Yang got up and moved in front of Naruto, appearing in front of him down on one knee, with a hand extended to to.**

 **"So sexy, wanna partner up?" Yang asked in her most charming voice, widespread grin showing all her pearly whites.**

' _Bitch!'_ Blake and Weiss thought, glaring at Yang. The girl merely grin and wave at them.

 **"-Miss Xiao Long, sit in your seat. I haven't finished explaining the assignment." Peter spoke with irritation.**

Weiss and Blake smirked. "You got told." They said in unision. In response, Yang gave Blake a strong push, causing her to impact Weiss's head to hers. Hard.

Both of them hold their head in pain while Yang smirk. "You got hit." Yang said, drawing two glares.

Ruby hung her head. Even after a whole semester, her team is still broken.

 **He was in pain, and coming to class to teach, so he was irritated. He also got his ass handed to him by a Grimm, a single Grimm. Of course, the others had been fighting different Grimm, but it was embarrassing for him to admit that he had lost to a Grimm.**

Yang nodded. "Yeah, I would feel humiliated too if I was beaten by one Grimm."

"You forget that there are stronger and smarter Grimm in this world, so might not win every battle against them." Pyrrha told Yang. "Plus, these are not normal Grimms."

Blake nodded in agreement. "They seem to have some of the powers of the Satori, which makes them even more dangerous."

 **No, not a Grimm, an Evolved Grimm.**

 **Those things were not Grimm anymore, now they had far superior intelligence to their mindless counterparts. They could think, plan ahead, strategize, and they had an explosive increase in their natural abilities. Professor Peach was still in the hospital, recovering from potent Death Stalker poison with little chance of quick recover. It was going to be weeks before she was recovered enough to come back to class.**

 **Even Glynda had been pushed to the brink by the Grimm that she had been facing.**

"Oh dear." Ren said when he read that line. "If Glynda, one of the most powerful huntress in Beacon, was push to the brink by one humanoid Grimm, what chance to do we have?"

Many frown at that. "Geez, way to be positive best bro." Nora mumbled, crossing her arms.

Ren shrugged. He's only being honest.

 **"You got told." Blake muttered to Yang when she got back to her seat, and then swiftly got a punch to the inner thigh by said girl. Blake's head impacted the desk and she whimpered in pain, that had hurt like a bitch!**

 **"You got hit." Yang responded back, and quickly got flipped off by Blake.**

 **'My team is broken.' Ruby cried mentally as she pouted. How, as leader, was she suppose to make this team work out?**

"I feel your pain other me." Ruby moaned, holding her head. She's even amaze that they manage to work together during missions, with how they are before and how they are now.

 **"Okay then, now, the assignment is for each of you to take one of these papers and come up with a solution to defeat Grimm that say, evolved and took on human form." Peter spoke as he showed the hand drawn pictures of the Evolved Grimm. It was Ozpin's idea, using the knowledge of what the beasts looked like, Peter had been able to draw perfect illustrations of the creatures and put them through a copy machine.**

 **The students were mostly adults, so they should be able to handle nudity rather well, but that wasn't the point.**

"Um, I'm not." Ruby raise her hand, blushing. While dirty thoughts isn't the first thing that comes into her hands, it does come when there's nothing else to focus on.

 **The plan was to grade students on how well they worked together to come up with ideas to defeat the Evolved Grimm in a safe workplace. The ideas would then be used by experienced huntsman and huntresses in the field if they found any really good ideas amongst the students papers. Each student would focus on one Grimm of their choice, well each student group, so they would get a lot of answers.**

Blake hummed. "That's a good idea. Who knows what kind of idea we can think of? Especially since Naruto is an experience killer."

"It'll give them a chance." Pyrrha agreed. "A small one, but a chance none the less."

 **"Grimm taking human form?" Weiss asked with her hand raised, that statement sounded rather off to her. It was actually rather scary to imagine.**

"Try watching them change into humans." Weiss muttered with a shiver. It was freaky and scary at the same time, to say the least.

 **'... There are Grimm that evolved to Human form, and they did this to the teachers last night.' Naruto figured out the second Peter brought up the topic. He was used to this, conversation was where he picked up a lot of information. When Peter talked, Naruto was able to notice the little things about him. Changing plans from field work to classroom work with such a specific topic.**

 **They were being used for ideas to defeat these powerful Evolved Grimm.**

"...Wow." Ren said in amazement, shock that the blonde found out so quickly. "I'm surprise he could figure that out quickly."

"He's a train assassin Ren. And he also trained by an information gatherer." Blake said, referring to Jiraiya. "Naruto may not be book smart, but he does have streets smarts."

"True."

 **That, or this was just an assignment and Naruto was reading WAY too into this.**

"No, no are you are not." The group said in unison, shaking their heads.

 **"This is just hypothetical in nature, but Grimm are mysterious creatures. I feel it is best to cover all possible bases. In this world of bloody evolution, it must not be considered impossible for our enemies to hide amongst us." Peter lectured the classroom. This was all rather frightened for him too, new enemies that he couldn't explain without the weaknesses of their normal Grimm forms and new abilities.**

 **"Professor, is it really possible for Grimm to evolve?" Pyrrha asked in the back of the classroom, and for the first time Naruto noticed that Team Juniper was in this class.**

"If we got an Satori, yeah." Jaune muttered before smiling happily. "Good thing we don't have one."

"We don't know that." Nora pointed out. "For all we know, it might be in the Emerald Forest and still be there." That drop the smile off of Jaune's face and he stared at Nora hard.

"...We are not looking for it."

"Oh come on, Jaune-"

"No."

"Can't we just-"

"No!"

Nora pouted. Spoilsport.

Yang stare at her team hopefully, but they all said in unison, "No." She pouted. Spoilsports.

 **"Miss Nikos, while I would rather it not be true, it might be possible. Just like humans, grimm are living things. If we can evolve, then they can evolve. Now, everyone find your partners, take one of these papers, and then work amongst yourselves until the bell... I expect this assignment to be done by tomorrow." Peter said more sternly than they thought possible from the laid back man. He was taking this assignment seriously, so they were sure this was something they needed to do good on.**

"Yeah, we do." Weiss said with a stern nod. "Anything we can think of to fight off those humanoid Grimms is good."

"Hopefully, there will be some good ideas." Pyrrha commented.

 **Now, nobody wanted to be partnered with Naruto other than the people who knew how good he was at finding weaknesses to his opponents.**

"Us." Team RWBY said in unison. They, and the Team RWBY in that dimension, knows that about Naruto.

 **People started to pair up with each other, but with the number of people in the classroom there would be a group of three remaining.**

 **Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were looking at Naruto expectantly, while he was deep in thought. He noticed them a few moments later, before he nodded towards Blake on this one. She had more experience fighting than the others, and while she wasn't as good at fighting as Yang, she did have a more strategic mind.**

' _Yes.'_ Blake thought with small smirk while Yang and Ruby pouted, and Weiss frown.

And Yang realize that she'll have to work with Ruby and Weiss. She groan. Ruby isn't the problem. It's the miss know-it-all, Weiss Schnee.

 **"I guess we are together then sis... and Weiss." Yang said in a dull tone at the end. Great, she was with miss know it all. That was going to be fun for her and Ruby both.**

"Hey!" Weiss shouted in annoyance. "You should be glad! With me, you are sure to get an A!" Yang roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say, miss know-it-all."

"Why you little-"

"No fighting please." Ruby pleaded meekly.

 **"You could sound happier, with me you are sure to get an A." Weiss bragged, while Naruto and Blake went up to get a piece of paper. They grabbed the top piece of paper, which was two pieces of paper stapled together, and went back to their seats so that they could sit together.**

 **"Lets just work together, no fighting." Ruby suggested as she ran to get the paper, and brought it back to the group of three. She placed their paper down and flipped it over, before she turned bright red along with Weiss when she saw what was on the picture.**

Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha also turn bright red at the picture while Ren and Jaune try not to focus on the thing's assets. Yang raise an eyebrow and ogle a bit. "Nice picture. Look exactly like the humanoid nevermore we saw last time."

"Yeah." Blake said with a nod in agreement, though her cheeks are a bit pink at the picture. She also got a slight nosebleed.

What? They may be humanoid monsters, but most of them got well developed bodies.

 **"Professor Port, I believe this material may be inappropriate!" Weiss said loudly, and Peter looked towards her.**

Blake look at Weiss in disbelief. "What are you, thirteen?" Then she notice the heavy blush. "And we already saw them nude in the last chapter, why are you blushing?"

"I-I was to focus on the fact they transformed into humans!" Weiss defended herself.

 **"As a Huntress in training, nudity can not deter you from fighting." Peter said, though if he was honest he had trouble... extreme trouble fighting naked women. Those giggling breasts always got to him, every time.**

 **Boobs were boobs.**

' _I feel your pain professor.'_ Jaune thought, mentally giving him a salute. He was sure he couldn't handle fighting a naked woman, with well developed breasts.

Ren shook his head. He has the discipline not to focus on a woman's asset when fighting. That, and hung out with Nora enough that he easily doesn't get fazed by naked woman. His friend have no shame stripping in front of him to change.

 **"Oooh, dick pic." Yang said as she looked at the piece of paper that Ruby had gotten for them.**

 **Evolved Nevermore**

 **"So this is an Evolved Nevermore?" Weiss commented without looking at the dangling bits between the Grimm's legs. She couldn't look at that and not turn red, it was something that was WAY too well drawn. The other picture showed the Evolved Nevermore shooting a red ball out of his mouth, and shooting feather arrows from the wings.**

 **"Looks like we have a girl." Blake commented neutrally, completely unfazed by female nudity. She had everything that the picture had, and the more... immature form of this Grimm was something that she could compete against and win in looks.**

Blake nodded in agreement. She could definitely compete with the immature beowolves.

Not that she would anytime soon. Her cat instincts refuse to let her be near those demonic dog faunus.

 **"Evolved Beowolf... man, these drawings are good. Look at the muscle definition given to them, just like looking at a photo." Naruto commented, mostly unfazed by the naked Beo-Loli on the page. It was just a drawing, so he wasn't really aroused, but he was more interested in why Peter had drawn the Beowolf human looking like this.**

"Beo-Loli?" Weiss asked with raise eyebrows while Yang snickered.

A fitting name for those small humanoid beowolves.

 **"Kind of reminds me of a Faunus... the ears and tail." Blake commented as she looked at it, and Ruby looked over her shoulder.**

 **"Looks like Naruto when he is mad." Ruby brought up as she blinked, and everyone at the table looked at the Beowolf and then looked at Naruto.**

"...Yeah, it kinda does." Yang agreed after looking over the picture. "The red eyes, whisker marks, and tone body are similar."

"But the rest don't fit." Blake finish for her partner.

 **"Well... the red eyes and thick whisker marks, with a toned body do fit him... but the rest don't really fit. I mean, Naruto only has red eyes when he is healing." Yang commented, since she was pretty sure that Naruto only gained red eyes when he needed to heal from damage.**

"Not only that, but when you get him really angry." Ruby said, recalling Naruto's nine tails' mode in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm game. It was a bit scary to see.

 **"Get back to your own work." Naruto commented with a twitching eyebrow. He took pride in his whisker marks, and he didn't like that this Beo-Loli had the same whisker marks as him.**

 **"Professor Port, can we go to the library to do this? I think some books would help with this." Blake asked with a hand raised. She just wanted to get away from Yang, Weiss, and Ruby so that she and Naruto could actually do their work without being distracted.**

 **Naruto was easily distracted, so this was a good thing.**

Weiss and Yang look at her with suspicion. "I bet you would you try to use that time to get closer to him." Weiss accuse her.

"Like you wouldn't?" Blake retorted, getting the two to turn away. "Beside, my other has a point. Naruto get easily distracted, so getting him away from distractions will help."

"Hey!" Ruby, Yang, and Weiss shouted. They are not distractions!

 **"I believe that would be okay." Peter said to them, so they packed up their things and started to move out of the classroom so that they could work in the library. Naruto wasn't afraid of the library, just the library at night when the ghost came out.**

 **"Can we-" Yang started to ask, before Peter looked at her.**

 **"No, this assignment doesn't allow for goofing off." Peter said to her sternly. He didn't want to act this way to his students, but Grimm this powerful needed to be taken care of. They needed these ideas soon, because without them the Grimm could figure out where the school was located and attack it.**

"Yeah, my other really to focus on that assignment." Yang admitted, getting shocks look from the others.

Yang Xiao-Long, the laziest of the team, actually said that this assignment need to be taken seriously? True that there are Grimms that turned human and became even more dangerous, but still! It's shocking!

 **Against the sheer numbers of humans and faunus, the Grimm would go down for sure... but at what cost? The death count would be no doubt higher up than a normal grimm attack.**

 **The Evolved Grimm were too dangerous to simply leave alone.**

A lot of them grimace at this. Professore Port is correct on this. If the Grimms are left alone, they could attack Beacon and the Vale. They simply can't be left alone.

Though they wonder how Naruto will involve himself in this. Is he gonna try to take this on himself? Or work with everyone else? Somehow, all of them suspect the former.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like the chapter. Not sure if I did a good job, but I did the best I could do. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	48. Reading Ch 47: Working Together

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Don't really have much to say, other than that the readers will be reading Naruto and Blake working together on the project. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 47: Working Together

"I'll read this one." Blake offered, getting the book from Ren. She turn the page and started reading. "Chapter 47: Working Together…."

 **"Hmmm, not a lot to work with here." Blake mumbled to herself as they looked at the Evolved Grimm on the paper. Blake, using the copy machine in the library (which he been fixed up by Glynda) had made a few copies of the Beololi, as named by Naruto. Of course, Blake was just going to keep calling it the Evolved Beowolf.**

"Good." Weiss said with a firm nod. "It's more appropriate than that dirty nickname."

"But less fun." Yang whine. She like the nickname herself, obviously.

 **Naruto shrugged.**

 **Unlike Blake and the others at this school who were trained for the purpose of fighting animal-like beings, he was trained to murder humanoid beings. Naruto had experience fighting people, so for him there was no mental issues getting over trying to figure out ways to kill a person. Blake had a bit of a mental block, well not a block, but she was having a hard time changing her way of thinking from "This is a Beowolf" to "This is a Humanoid Beowolf" and adjusting her knowledge to it.**

"Oh?" Blake's eyebrows shot up in surprise by that. "I haven't really thought of it that way." She lower head a bit. "That's probably part of the problem."

"Sounds like it." Ren agreed. Hunters and huntresses were only taught to kill Grimm mainly, not human beings.

 **"Well, let's start out with what we know. Beowolfs are fast and strong, so this Beololi will have that strength and speed, but most likely even stronger and faster. I would say she is built for speed though." Naruto said as he used a pen and started to mark down some stuff. The thighs of the Evolved Beowolf were more developed, and the legs were longer with even greater muscle tone than the other parts of the body.**

 **It was built to be a fast runner.**

 **"Well, strong legs so... strong kicks. I would say strong punches as well, but it has claws... so maybe it uses them instead of throwing punches." Blake made a guess using the drawing. The claws were longer, about an inch long and sharpened to a fine point. The claws weren't on both pages though, so maybe they were retractable.**

 **"I would say it is felixible with great agility, so I would go for the legs. If you hit the ankles hard enough, you reduce the speed." Naruto said as he drew a line towards the thin ankles of the Beowolf and marked down "Aim for the Ankles" as part of the way to weaken it. They were trying to figure out ways to beat it, so they needed to mark down every possible weakness that it had.**

"Damn." Yang whistled, crossing her arms. "There taking apart the strength and weaknesses like they are nothing." Blake smirk a little at that.

"It is impressive." Pyrrha agreed. "I think the only other people that could do the same is Ren and Jaune." While she herself is an excellent, it takes her a bit to to figure out the strength and weaknesses of others. Especially in specific details like that.

Jaune blush a little at the compliment and rub the back of his head with a smile. At least he isn't completely useless.

 **"She is petite, so her chest is more likely thinner and weaker. I say attacks to the sternum will be more effective than say, on a larger body." Blake commented, and Naruto looked at her with dull eyes. "The sternum is the center of the chest." Blake felt the need to say to him. She forgot, that Naruto's intelligence was weird. In some things he was a genius, and in others he was an idiot.**

Some of the group sweatdrop. "Yeah, his intelligence really is weird."

"Agreed little sis." Yang said with a nod.

Blake, Weiss, and Jaune look at them with a blank look. 'Hypocrites.'

 **"Stay away from the head then, because look at those teeth." Naruto commented as he drew a line to the mouth and marked it as "Keep Away from". He felt bad for any unlucky guy that got bitten by those teeth, they were almost shark-like and all pointed.**

 **"It lacks human ears, so it's wolf ears are likely super sensitive... and if we follow that pattern, a sensitive nose." Blake continued on as she tried to think of usable weaknesses and strategies to beat the being.**

 **"So, scream and farting in it's face." Naruto joked with her, and she smiled for a moment, but didn't laugh.**

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora snickered at that while Pyrrha try to suppress her giggles. Blake, Ren, and Spirit are smiling, but not laughing, and Weiss try to look indigent, but a bit close to snickering/giggling with the others.

 **Yes, if a fart could smell bad enough to stun a creature with a sensitive nose, then she was all for it. Of course, she had a sensitive nose as well so she hoped that she never got farted on.**

Before anyone could say anything, Blake look at Yang and Ruby with a hard stare. "If you even think about doing that to me, I will make sure you suffer." She hissed at them.

Ruby shiver at the stare Blake is giving them while Yang roll her eyes. "Relax. While I do act boyish, I'm not gross." Blake nodded. She just needed to make sure.

 **"If it works, do it." Blake said with a playful smirk, then she became serious again and started to mark down things that they were seeing from the picture.**

 **"So... notice anything familiar about this energy attack. The ball forms at the mouth, and is red in color." Naruto pointed out to Blake as he turned to the stapled page. They had a copy of it, but that copy was for labelling.**

Blake narrow her eyes at the thing. "It kinda look like the rasengan."

"Actually, no." This time, it was Jaune that spoke up. "From what we know, the rasengan is spiralling energy that grinds people to dust or unleash explosive power, and it's blue or yellow. That look like just raw explosive power, like the satoshi's energy blast."

Ren and Pyrrha smile at one another. While Jaune acts like a goofball a majority of the time, he does have that strategic side of him that makes him a suitable leader.

 **"It looks similar to your Rasengan-" Blake started, before she stopped when Naruto gave her a hard glare and held his hand out.**

 **A spiral, a single spiral, of yellow chaka spinning like a whirlpool appeared above his hand.**

 **"Don't compare them, my Rasengan is made of of spirals that grind the enemy into dust, or unleash explosive power. That attack was raw explosive power in ball form." Naruto said as he made the spiral of chakra vanished. It was part of the first stage to the Rasengan, making spirals of chakra with your hands.**

Blake look at Jaune. "Look like you were right about that one Jaune."

"Surprising, really." Weiss muttered, though everyone heard it.

Pyrrha sighed in irritation. "He isn't stupid Weiss. Stop treating him like it." Weiss wince a little at that.

"...sorry Jaune." Weiss barely mumbled, looking away from him. Again, many look at her in shock. First Yang, now Jaune? Are Grimm invading the Vale right now?

 **"Well, the only other thing is Satori's energy blasts... are you saying this thing is somehow connected to the Satori, or was designed off of it?" Blake asked him with narrowed eyes. His words were confusing at first, but when she caught the meaning of it and nodded. "Oh, I see. So we might want to make note of the Mind Reading and Energy Ball abilities." Blake said, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. She wrote down that it could sense and predict negative emotions, and that was how it read minds.**

 **She had misunderstood his meaning.**

Yang look at Blake. "And you call yourself a ninja, huh?"

"Shut up." Blake mumbled, her cheek flush. So she had misunderstood, it happens to the best of them. Plus, how could she think that humanoid Grimm are actually existing? That's too scary a thought to even think about.

Only reason the group isn't even freaking out even more is because they only exist in that dimension, thank God.

 **"You-" Naruto started, but without paying attention Blake started talking.**

 **"You know, I'm surprised that you can handle a naked picture like this. I mean, I bet Weiss and Ruby aren't even looking at their work right now." Blake complimented him. She was surprised at how well he could work when his target was a naked woman, though that woman was petite and short.**

"I wonder that too." Weiss agreed. "While I'm glad he doesn't get seduce easily, it's curious how he doesn't act like Jaune or Professor Port."

"Will everyone stop taking crack shots at me?" Jaune mumbled miserably. A guy could only take so much before he snaps.

 **Petite and short didn't mean childish, it just mean thin and short.**

"Yeah, people get that mixed up a lot." Yang said with a nod. It's not hard to get the facts straight people.

 **"Meh, I used to read porno magazines when I was younger... My Sexy Jutsu was based off of it. Also, my Master used to take my to mixed bathing hot springs when we trained. I just sort of got used to it." Naruto explained with a wave of his hand. Don't get him wrong, he loved the female body, but he could function just fine with naked women around.**

"Lucky." Jaune mumbled with a pout. He wish he could function easily with naked women around.

 **"Sexy Jutsu?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"The Transformation, but I turn into a naked woman. I had a student I taught it to, and he would make a Shadow Clone and then transform and hug a naked woman. He called it the Sexy Girl on Girl Technique, and he had another one using boys... the Sexy Boy on Boy Technique. I'm used to seeing naked bodies." Naruto said without showing any real hint of emotion to it. This kind of stuff didn't have much impact on you when you lived the kind of life Naruto lived.**

"Why kind of jutsu is that?!" Weiss said in disbelief. Meanwhile, Jaune had a bit of nosebleed at the thought of two naked women hugging one another. "And Naruto created it?!"

"Probably for pranking." Yang said with a shrug. "Most of his teachers are perverts after all." When Blake read about the boy on boy technique, Yang's gain a lecherous grin. "Oh, I would pay to see that."

Judging by the blush on Blake's face, along with the nosebleed, she would to.

"Boy on Boy?" Blake asked with an interested look. Her face turned bright red when she imagined Naruto with another Naruto, the two of them doing "stuff" together. Yeah, she could see how that technique would be very effective against people.

Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha turn bright red at the thought of Naruto and his clone doing "stuff" together. "Yeah, that would definitely be effective." Weiss gulped, trying hard not to faint.

"That would knock any girl unconscious." Yang muttered, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

 **Hard to fight when you were shocked by seeing naked men and women appear out nowhere.**

'Ain't that the truth?' Was the thought of every reader. Even Ren would be shocked by seeing a naked person appearing out of thin air.

 **"I mean, his Sexy Girl on Girl Technique is just a rip off of my Harem Jutsu... and I have been working on a Reverse Harem Jutsu." Naruto said, not knowing that Blake's nose was bleeding, something she was making quick work of stopping. He was really making her imagination go into overdrive.**

 **A harem of naked Naruto's, surrounding her and pleasuring her.**

Many of the girls are holding their noses at the thoughts coming up. Yang got loss from reality and enter into her fantasy world, a lusty grin and hazed eyes on her face.

"Can he stop talking please?" Weiss pleaded, though it sounded awkward through the nose holding. When Blake eventually control her visible arousal, she started back reading again.

 **"Back on subject! Lets get back to the subject of homework, anything that might help take it down?" Blake asked as she pointed towards the drawing on the table.**

 **"Speed types and Power working together should have an easier time with her." Naruto said with a bored tone, and Blake raised an eyebrow.**

"Huh?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, after managing to control her visible arousal. "Speed type? Power? Explanation needed."

"Explanation will be granted." Spirit told her.

 **"Speed type? Explain?" Blake asked him, and he nodded his head.**

 **"There are three kinds of types, and three kinds of styles. The types of Power, Speed, and Stationary. Power types use raw power and charge right through the enemies defenses, while tanking attacks. Speed types use speed, agility, and relfexes to evade getting hit and hit the opponent with lighter attacks. Finally, Stationary types mostly stay in place, and use longer distance tactics." Naruto explained to her, and she started to think on it.**

"Oh." Weiss hummed for a bit. "That's a good way to determine a person's strength and weaknesses."

"So what kind are all of us?" Ruby asked her team. Before any of them could say anything, Spirit spoke up.

"It'll be said in the book, so don't bother with explanation."

 **"So what is Team RWBY?" Blake asked him, and Naruto took a piece of scrap paper.**

 **Ruby - Speed (Offense)**  
 **Weiss - Stationary (Supplementary/Offense)**  
 **Blake - Speed (Defense)**  
 **Yang - Power (Offense)**

 **"Wait... wait... why am I am Weiss both defense, when she is Stationary?" Blake asked with her eyes widened. She was speed, so why was she put as defensive.**

"I want to know that as well." Blake agreed with her other. One would think she would be offense like Ruby or at the very least, supplementary.

 **"Fighting types don't have the same fighting style, you use your clones to take damage before dishing out your own. You fight using defense as your strong point, relying on good reflexes and speed. So you are a Defense type. Ruby is a Speed type, but she fights pure offensive. Yang is a Power type, and she fights the same... Weiss is a Stationary fighter, but she is more closely related to support fighting." Naruto explained in a bored tone. This was so boring to him, explaining how they fought. He had noticed this stuff the second he saw any of them fighting.**

"It's actually scary when you think about it." Pyrrha admitted, gaining attention. "If he could analyze our type of fighting style in seconds, he could have a major advantage against us."

"He's already strong enough? Can't you give us one visible weakness?" Jaune moaned. Explosive abilities. Great fighting skills. A strategic mind. There's no end to his abilities.

 **"Oh... so is this like rock, paper, scizzors?" Blake asked, and Naruto shrugged.**

 **"Kind of, but not really. Power types have an advantage against Stationary types, because they can blast through them. Speed types have the advantage against Power types, because they can dodge their attacks. Finally, Stationary types have the advantage against Speed types, because they can attack them from a distance. Of course, it isn't like a Power can't beat a Speed... put a Defensive Power against an Offensive Speed, and the Power has the advantage." Naruto explained with his head starting to hurt a little. He disliked explaining stuff, it made him think way too much.**

"Then stop explaining please." Yang pleaded, holding her head. "All of this is going way over my head."

"Mine too." Nora moaned. Can't there be a summary about this?

 **"So... I am weak to Stationary Offense?" Blake asked, curious, and Naruto shook his head.**

 **"Nope, you are actually weak to Power Offense. Your speed advantage comes from your defences, and Power types blow through defences. You are weak to Stationary Defense and Power Offense. Yang is weak to Speed Offense and Power Defense. Ruby is weak to Power Defense and Speed Defense. Weiss is weak to Power Offense and Speed Defense." Naruto explained to her, and she raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand how the system worked, but she got a little bit of an inkling to the system itself.**

"But only a little." Weiss stated with a frown. She could barely comprehend what Naruto is saying as well. They would need a sheet that summarizes what Naruto is saying.

 **"So what are you?" Blake asked him, and he used the same piece of paper.**

 **Naruto - Power/Speed (Offense/Supplementary)**

'Huh?!' Everyone thought in surprise. Though they wonder why he have two types, they have the feeling that it will be explained soon.

 **"Huh?" Blake asked with surprise, seeing him be two types at the same time.**

 **"Yeah, I am a Power/Speed type and I focus on brute force and working together with others. I use a lot of power, and I have good reflexes and speed. Of course, I'm weak to Power/Stationary types who use Offensive/Defensive tactics." Naruto spoke with a bored tone.**

"Okay, we shouldn't be that surprise." Yang said, shaking her head. "Especially since we all seen what he could do."

"True." Everyone else sighed. They should really stop at being surprise at these things.

Spirit look at them in amusement. Oh, being not surprised by Naruto's power is soo much easier said than done.

 **Unlike them, he only really have one type of enemy he had the disadvantage against. Power types cancelled out Power, which only left Speed and Stationary, and Speed at the disadvantage against Stationary without the Speed being overwhelming.**

"Is there somebody like that in his world?" Jaune pleaded, clasping his hands together. "Please tell me there is!"

"...You really don't like the fact that Naruto is overpowered huh Jaune?" Pyrrha chuckled awkwardly. Ever since they saw Naruto survive a chainsaw to the back, he been like this through the book.

" **So... how does this help us finish our homework?" Blake asked, and Naruto nodded.**

 **"This Beo-Loli is a Speed/Power type. So, with a Power and Speed type working together, you can cancel out the power and speed. Of course, the best combo would be a Speed Offense and Stationary Supplimentary type working together with a Power Offense." Naruto explained, and Blake was writing down every single thing that Naruto explained to her. She went over the types, how they worked together, and what they did.**

 **They were SO getting the highest grade on this.**

 **She would do all the writing, and Naruto would do the explaining, that way she could use his battle knowledge and experience to ace their work.**

"Yes." Blake said with a small fist pump while Weiss fume a little.

"That's so not fair." Weiss accuse, though it sounds like more of a whine. "You got a battle genius as your partner while my two partner get distracted by literally anything."

"Hey!" "We do not!"

Blake and Weiss merely look at them in disbelief at that.

 **"Anything else?" Blake asked him, and Naruto thought about it.**

 **"Internal and External, but that is obvious. Internal brings down the opponent using their weakest parts, like joints and stuff, while Extrernal beats the shit out of the opponent." Naruto explained to her, and she raised an eyebrow.**

Nobody said anything this time. They know the explanation is coming.

 **"So... Team RWBY?" Blake asked him, and Naruto nodded.**

 **Ruby - External**  
 **Weiss - Internal**  
 **Blake - Internal**  
 **Yang - External**

Yang grin and pump her fist up. "Yeah. Beating the shit out of my enemies is the best way to go."

"Say that when wrists and ankles are broken." Blake remarked with a smirk. Internal is the best in her opinion.

 **"By the way, I am also an External, but I have a couple Internal attacks." Naruto explained, and Blake finished up writing, before she smiled at Naruto.**

 **"Well, with that we are finished... I think this might be your best class. You have a lot of experience fighting." Blake complimented him as she organized the papers. She put both their names on it, and she stapled it together with the papers that had the notes on the Evolved Beowolf's body.**

"I think anything involving fighting is his best class." Pyrrha mused. Naruto got more experience than any other Beacon student. Well, those that they know of at least.

 **"We are done?" Naruto asked in surprise.**

 **When had they even started?**

 **"Yes, while you were talking I was writing down what you were saying... though I did write it down a bit longer than how you said it. I even used us all as examples." Blake said, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.**

 **Worked for him.**

"We are so getting the best grade." Blake brag a little while Weiss look away and cross her arm.

"Yes, yes, enjoy your victory. You just get a better partner."

"Weiss is so mean." Ruby cried, rivers of tears coming out of her eyes. Can't she just be permanently nice?

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. By the way, just want to remind you all to check out my other stories if you haven't already. I would for those to get more readers, especially my Walking Dead fanfic and Tangled fanfic. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	49. Reading Ch 48: Beauty Appears

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I know about the original Naruto the Forced Fighter getting deleted, so you don't have to tell me. I also know that FTDS is currently putting it back in, so don't worry about it being permanently gone. So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 48: Beauty Appears

"I'll read the book this time." Jaune spoke up. Blake passed him the book, and he started reading. " **Chapter 48: Beauty Appears…."**

 **'Wow... so Oobleck got his ass kicked too.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. The man, for once, was not standing and running all over the room. He was sitting behind his desk, and his bisceps were wrapped up, showing that he might have taken some chest damage covered up by his shirt. The man had an ice pack on the side of his head, and he was drinking tea instead of coffee for once. Though they only had one other class with the guy, being yesterday's class.**

Many wince at this. "Yeah, I was right about that." Blake said, referring to when she that most of the teachers were probably very injured.

 **'Sheesh, did the teachers all fight last night?' Yang thought with a pout.**

 **If there was a group brawl, why wasn't she invited?**

"Yeah, I live for brawls." Yang agreed with her other. Plus, she wanted to see how her other can kick the ass out of those Grimms.

Everyone look at Yang blankly. "Those Grimms would've eaten you alive." Blake deadpanned. Yang look away from all of them.

"...You don't know that." Even with what she saw, Yang would refuse to admit she could lose a battle. Like Weiss, she have a lot of pride in her fighting abilities.

 **"So much homework left to do." Ruby said as she pouted, depressed. They had barely even made a dent in the assignment they were suppose to do for Peter. It was discouraging for her that she wasn't going to be able to hang out with Naruto tonight until her homework was done.**

Weiss 'hmph'. "If you want to finish work early, you should focus more on it rather than everything else."

"But work is so boring." Ruby moaned. She could never really fully focus on the work she get.

 **Well, unless everyone agreed to doing the homework in Naruto's room.**

 **"Whose fault is that?" Weiss asked in a snarky tone as she sat down next to Ruby, and Yang snorted and sat down before crossing her arms on the desk to lay her head down.**

 **"Uh, both of your faults. It was a penis, big deal, I draw dick doodles all the time. It is a dick on paper, not like your being asked to put it in your mouth." Yang said with a bored, yet playful, smile.**

Many of the girls turn bright red at Yang's choice of words, with Ruby clamping her ears. "Would you stop putting gross words in my ears?!"

"Not until I corrupt all of you little sis." Yang said, grinning evilly. Many of them shudder at the grin.

 **She enjoyed her dick doodles, though now she was starting to lower the amounts of dicks that she drew on average.**

 **"She does have a lot of penises." Ruby confirmed, and Oobleck coughed into his hand to end the conversation at that.**

Blake, Weiss, and Team JNPR look at Ruby. "Does our Yang have those….drawings as well?" Pyrrha asked, fighting the urge to blush. Yang grin.

"Our Yang? Make me sound like a possession." Yang teased. Everyone ignore her.

"Yeah, Yang have a lot of penis doodles." Ruby confirmed to the others. "So many that dad eventually found some of them, and threw them away."

Yang slump down, anime tears pouring down. "So many good doodles….down the trash." Many sweatdrop at the overdramatic girl.

 **'Busted.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face.**

 **"Now, those of you who came from Professor Port's class, please get with your partners." Oobleck started out, and everyone who came from the class raised their eyebrows. Naruto went next to Blake, changing seats with Weiss to do so, and Weiss was between Ruby and Yang now. Not everyone was from Peter's class, since that class was a first year only class.**

"Damn." Weiss and Yang said under their breath while Blake look a bit smug.

 **'Damnit.' Yang thought when she saw how Blake was sitting smugly next to Naruto.**

"Yeah, be smug kitty, it won't last." Yang muttered darkly. Her other is not going to lose the fight for Naruto's heart.

 **"Prof-" Ruby started to ask, before she was interrupted.**

 **"Doctor, Dr Oobleck. I didn't get my PhD for nothing." Oobleck said as he pushed up his glasses on his nose. He hated how people would say professor, when his title was that of doctor.**

 **'PhD in what?' Naruto wondered with his chest throbbing from him hiding his chuckle.**

"That's what every student in Beacon is asking." Yang commented, shaking her head. They all been told to call the professor Dr Oobleck, but what PhD does he have?

 **"Doctor Oobleck, are we going to be doing a group assignment in this class too?" Ruby asked, and Oobleck nodded to her.**

 **"Very astute guess Miss Rose, very astute. Everyone, today we will be doing a class that will strengthen bonds and teach the valuable lesson of coexistence, something that is troubling for many. I hope to teach you all humility... so-" Oobleck said as he forced himself to stand up, and he picked up a box that was on his desk. It was closed, and there was a rattling sound coming from the inside of it.**

 **'Oh, I hope it is something Blake will regret.' Weiss thought for a moment, maybe something that would drive her crazy.**

Blake smirk at Weiss. "Are you really that jealous?"

"L-like you wouldn't be." Weiss said heatedly, glaring at Blake with a blush.

 **Oobleck moved with unnatural speed, and Naruto raised both of his hands into the air before the man passed by him. All of the people, other than Naruto and Blake, that he passed by suddenly found themselves handcuffed to each other. Blake looked at Naruto for a second, with a raised eyebrow.**

"...He's handcuffing them together." Jaune deadpanned. "This is going to be a disaster, I can already tell."

"Good observant Jaune." Ren agreed while look at Team RWBY. Ruby looks curious, Weiss's eyes twitching, and Yang slammed her head on the table.

"Why me?" Yang moaned. Did she have to be paired up with Weiss again? And with handcuffs at that?

"I'm hating this already." Weiss strained through her teeth. Ruby is one thing, Yang is another. But both of them together? She's betting her other is planning on suicide already.

 **"Oh no..." Yang said when she noticed that she was handcuffed to Weiss, who looked at both of her hands and saw that she was handcuffed to both of the annoying sisters.**

 **"I hate this already." Weiss said with her eyebrows growing more narrow.**

 **"This is going to be fun." Ruby commented with a smile, not knowing that she was the only one who thought this was cool. Yang didn't want to be handcuffed to anyone, other than Naruto, and Weiss was annoyed by who she was cuffed to.**

"And here's evidence." Jaune said blankly, seeing Yang and Weiss glare at one another. "I hope our others prepare for the storm that is upon us."

"I think they will set up a handmade barrack in our room." Ren commented. "And I'm sure Nora have a few booby traps for them."

Said girl is cackling evilly at the thoughts running into her head.

Pyrrha sweatdrop at her team. "I don't think it's gonna be that bad." All three of them look at Pyrrha blankly, making her fidget slightly. "...Okay, it might get that bad."

 **"Mister Uzumaki, please allow me to handcuff you to Miss Belladona." Oobleck said, with Naruto lowering a hand and allowing it. His reaction to somebody reaching for his hands at high speeds was to move them away. What could he saw, a flash of metal and high speeds set off battle instincts. Oobleck was lucky he only got avoided, and not punched.**

Ruby pouted. "I wish Oobleck suffered like we had." Ruby said. And when she said we, she means Blake and Yang as well. It's not fair that they got attack, and Naruto only avoided the cuffs.

 **"That wasn't so bad." Blake said as she pat Naruto on the shoulder, and his hand followed after her hand without him meaning to.**

"Of course you would say that." Weiss said in irritation. Blake smirk once again, liking this part of the story more and more.

"You're just jealous that I'm handcuffed to Naruto." Blake remarked. Weiss blush while Yang pouted and nodded in confirmation.

"D-d-don't be ridiculous!" Weiss exclaimed, waving her arms around. "I don't want to be handcuffed by anyone!" Blake and Yang are looking at her, as if silently saying ' _Sure you are.'_ Weiss look away and pouted.

 **"Yeah for you, but he is handcuffed to a dirty cat." Cardin said from the next layer up, and Blake sent him a sharp glare.**

Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Team JNPR frown or scowled while Blake's eye twitch. "I forgot I don't have my bow on." Blake replied.

"Hopefully, that pathetic excuse of a team won't be shown much." Weiss replied, crossing her arms.

 **He mocked her by pretending to be afraid of her, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Bullies were going to be bullies, glaring at them just let them know they got to you.**

"Point to him on that." Ren agreed with a nod. "Bullies will eventually stop when they see they don't have your attention."

"Or renew their efforts tenfold." Jaune replied, having experience dealing with Cardin.

 **"I feel sorry for your partner, he is handcuffed to an asshole, his situation stinks." Blake said as she looked at Dove.**

Yang laughed at that while the others snickered or giggle a little. Yang grin at her partner. "Good one Blake."

"I try." Blake replied with a smirk.

 **"... Ha, I get it. Assholes stink." Yang commented lowly, noticing the pun that Blake had made. It was a good one, and it mocked Cardin at the same time. Using puns as insults, she had to admit to being a fan of it.**

 **"Cardin and Blake, both of you will refrain from arguing." Oobleck warned them. He wasn't in the mood for this today. None of the teachers were in very good moods.**

 **'Dumbass cat.' Cardin thought, while Blake huffed and gripped onto Naruto's hand.**

"Says the dumbass himself." Blake said heatedly, scowling in anger. She really hates racist assholes like Cardin. That hasn't change.

 **Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Blake was a big girl, unless she asked for him to help (which he would if she asked for it) he would let her take care of her own problems. She wasn't some timid girl who couldn't stand up for herself. She was a strong woman who was fully functional, and capable of holding her own.**

Blake smiled at that. "It nice to see that Naruto knows I'm capable of handling myself."

"He fought with strong women in the past, and one of his adult figure is the only female Hokage of the leaf." Spirit commented. "I doubt he sees girls as weak."

 **'I hate people like that.' Blake thought as she gripped Naruto's hand tighter.**

"Everyone does Blake." Yang said, getting nods all around. Bullies are something nobody want to deal with, but they still come like cockroaches.

 **"Now, these handcuffs are powered by dust. They have their own aura, so they don't break, and at the end of the day they will naturally come unlocked until they are recharged. Then, I would like a report done on everything you learned about the people you are handcuffed to. Mention the struggles you had, and how you overcame them." Oobleck explained the assignment. That was all he wanted, to help them understand how to work with people, and to understand their fellow classmates.**

 **Older years didn't need to do this, but the first years needed it.**

"A good and bad idea." Ren commented. "Good because it will help us first years work together better. Bad because…." He turn to Team RWBY, with three of them arguing while the other is trying to keep the peace with them.

"...Some of them would probably kill each other before the end of it." Ren finished.

 **"Uh, I'm handcuffed to... two people?" Weiss pointed out with an unsure tone, and Oobleck looked at her.**

 **"Well, you will grow closer to two people, lucky you. Class dismissed, goodbye, so long, have a nice day, and be sure to write those reports." Oobleck said as he moved back to his seat... and he promptly collapsed and groaned into his chair. He was very much injured, and he very much did not want to do anything today.**

Weiss huffed. "Well, I'm glad that we didn't do that at school."

"Like it would be a parade handcuffed to you princess." Yang remarked.

 **"Whohoo! Class is over!" Ruby shouted as she jumped into the air... and nearly ripped Weiss' arm off doing so. The girl yelped loudly, before she yanked right back, and nearly dislocated Ruby's shoulder. The two girls glared at each other, before Yang stood up and stretched out... pulling Weiss and by extension Ruby with her.**

' _This is gonna end in disaster.'_ Team JNPR thought at once. Even Pyrrha lost hope for the team. Their others better prepare those barracks.

 **"I need to use the bathroom." Yang muttered, and both girls froze in horror as they were dragged along with Yang out of the classroom. They were screaming the entire way, but their physical strength was no match for Yang's raw power. Even combined they couldn't match her.**

Ruby and Weiss froze in horror at what they heard. Then they both paled and whimpered at this. "Suddenly, I'm glad Oobleck didn't do that to us."

"Same." Weiss whimpered, feeling pure pity for her alternate self and Ruby's alternate self. Yang shrug. She didn't see the problem with that. They're all girls here.

 **"Charming." Blake commented with a smirk, and Naruto laughed as he pointed towards the door. "Oh shut it, you know we are going to use the bathroom eventually too." Blake reminded him, and Naruto shrugged.**

 **"Never bothered me before, I can pee in front of somebody. You not bothered?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged.**

 **"Cover your ears, close your eyes, and made a lot of noise and I'll be fine. Everyone uses the bathroom. Oh, but I will kill you if you peek at me using the bathroom. I don't care, but I still have stuff I don't want even you seeing." Blake said to Naruto with her eyes narrowed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.**

 **"What, you have a tail or something?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged at him.**

Yang look at Blake. "Do you?"

"Does it look like I could have a tail?" Blake retorted back. Yang hummed.

"Touche."

 **"Possibly, it is a secret you will have to find out later. Of course not, does it look like I have a tail? Anywhere, have you seen how tight my shorts are? There is no way I can comfortably hide a tail in there. I don't want you seeing me-" Blake started out, before Naruto stopped her by snorting. He realized what she wanted to hide, and she raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?" Blake asked.**

 **"The pussy-cat wants to hide her pussy... OW?!" Naruto shouted out when she sucker punched him in the ribs.**

Blake sighed at the joke while Yang snickered. "I'm so using that joke." Yang teased.

"You won't be the first." Blake replied. Even other faunus like to make that joke.

 **"You are lucky your a cute idiot, otherwise I would call you racist." Blake said as she removed her fist. She wasn't offended by the pussy joke, it was to be expected that somebody would make that joke. Even Faunus liked to make those kinds of jokes.**

Spirit raise an eyebrow. "Says the girl who said that humans couldn't understand faunus suffering." Blake blush and look away at that.

 **"Me, a racist... pot, meet kettle, you're black... hah, you actually are black. Blake means black." Naruto commented, and she thought about it. He was kind of right, that joke did fit her pretty well. Heck, the pot meets kettle joke fit because Blake did translate into blake. So she was "black" in that sense of the word.**

 **"Hey!" Nora called out from behind them, and she was riding on top of Pyrrha's shoulders, the girl with her hand up to meet with Nora's hand.**

Pyrrha look at Nora. "I guess we're partnered up."

"And I'm queen of the castle!" Nora cheered, causing her team to chuckle. Nora is Nora, no matter what.

 **"She is queen of the castle apparently." Pyrrha spoke awkwardly, she this wasn't the most comfortable thing for her to do.**

 **"Yes I am, so move castle, we have so much to go and see. I want to tower over people!" Nora called out, and Pyrrha rolled her eyes and walked away. She would indulge in Nora's playing, since the girl seemed to be making the best of this.**

Nora turn to her team excitingly. "Maybe we should do it! Handcuff each other!"

They all replied with "No", making Nora pout. "Spoilsports."

 **"See you guys later." Jaune said as he passed by as well, with Ren reading a book silently as he passed by. He waved to them, but didn't say anything.**

"And it look we're partner up." Jaune said to male friend. Ren merely shrug.

"Not the worst thing that happened." Ren said. He's glad that the team he's in gets along better than Team RWBY.

 **"So, are we really waiting for Yang, Ruby, and Weiss to come back from the bathroom?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **...**

 **"Get on my shoulders and make this handsign, thinking about what we would look like combined." Naruto said with a glint in his eye. Blake raised an eyebrow, before she climbed up onto his back. She made sure that her skirt was properly placed so that he didn't get to see up it, before she felt a surge of... chakra as she made the handsign. Naruto pushed his chakra around the both of them.**

 **"What are you-" Blake started to ask, and she had an image in her mind.**

 **"Combination Transformation."**

 ***Poof***

 **This was going to be good.**

Blake's eyes widen at that. "So we're gonna combine together?" Blake said with interest. "Hmm, so that what the title meant." She was wondering why the title was "Beauty Appears".

Ruby pout. Look like it won't be her own thing anymore.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like the chapter. Be sure to check out my other story as well. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	50. Reading Ch 49: Bloodied Toad

' **Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are going to meet a couple of toads in the book. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 49: Bloodied Toad

"I'll read this chapter." Weiss said, getting the book from Jaune. " **Chapter 49: Bloodied Toad…."**

 **"Man, this sucks." Yang said as she laid her head down on the kotatsu, though Naruto wasn't in the room. They didn't feel like unpacking their stuff without Naruto there to help them out. They would have done it last night, were it not for the fact they got locked in Naruto's room. Without Blake here, they couldn't unpack everything anyway. Basically, they were stuck until the handcuffs lost power and came undone.**

Weiss groan. "Why can't do our stuff before it becomes a problem?"

"Cause Yang and Ruby don't see it as a big deal." Blake replied back.

 **"Then STOP drinking water!" Weiss shouted out at the girl, as she gulped down another glass of liquid refreshment just to annoy Weiss.**

 **"Serious Yang, now you are TRYING to pee." Ruby said, also in annoyance, since Yang had taken 3 leaks today since they had been handcuffed.**

Ruby's eye twitch a little at that while Weiss growled. Okay, they are VERY glad that Oobleck didn't do that to them. They might've tried to kill Yang.

 **She and Weiss hadn't gone to the bathroom even once, it was like Yang was waiting for them to need to go, just so that she could hog the bathroom at the right time and make them wet themselves.**

That was exactly what she had planned.

"I hate you." Weiss growled, turning red with rage. Yang merely smirk at her.

She love to annoy people, so this is a win for her.

 **"I'm not trying, that means I might fail... I am succeeding in peeing." Yang told them with a snarky smile. She considered annoying them a win in her book, and frankly, she would rather pee than have to talk to Weiss. Weiss refused to look at her when she was peeing, so it was a win.**

"With all my hate." Weiss added. Steam is practically coming out of her right now.

She really wish she have her rapier with her right now, so she could stab Yang with it.

 **"I'm more concerned about Naruto being mad at us for this." Weiss commented as she cooled her head a little. They were in his room, without his permission, and though they weren't touching anything other than the table, it was still an invasion of privacy. Wait, didn't he break into her house and sneak into her room? She was no longer conflicted about this.**

"To warn you about an assassin plot and save your life." Blake commented, looking at Weiss. "What's your excuse?"

In response, Weiss merely look away and cross her arms. "Shut up." She muttered.

"Thought so."

 **"Naw, he is a cool guy." Ruby said as she went through a box of Naruto's things, his pointy things. She was looking through Shuriken, Kunai, Demon Shuriken, Ninja Wire, pieces of paper that she knew to be Explosive Tags, and pieces of paper that said "Repress" on them. She started to play with a kunai, tossing it up and down, before she sneezed and tossed it towards Weiss by mistake.**

 **It stabbed into the ground, right behind her butt.**

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, glaring at her partner and leader. "Watch where you're throwing stuff! That could've hit my spinal cord!"

"Sorry!" Ruby immediately shouted, holding her hands up. She didn't mean to nearly Weiss! Or at least, the other Ruby didn't mean to!

 **"Ha, talk about a-" Yang started, before Weiss punched her in the arm... and Yang ended up punching herself in the ribs because of it.**

Yang pouted. "Stupid Ice Queen, ruining my puns."

"Like they are any good." Weiss retorted, getting Yang to pout even more. Weiss is just jealous. She know it.

 **"I do not have a stick up my rear. Unlike you two, I am a well-mannered lady. Not a boy in a girl's body, and a little kid." Weiss corrected her before she could get out her comment.**

Ruby and Yang took offense at that. "I am not a little kid!" Ruby shouted, waving her arms around like a….kid. That isn't helping the accusation.

"And I'm a bisexual guy in a girl's body, thank you very much." Yang said, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Get your facts straight."

"...I have no words for you." Weiss stated dully before turning to Ruby. "And waving your arms like that isn't helping your case."

Ruby fumed, crossing her arms in anger. Meanwhile, Team JNPR stare at the three girls blankly. There isn't a time where those three aren't arguing.

 **"Apparently, you also read minds. Hey, I am not a guy in a girl's body... I am a bisexual guy in a girl's body if anything." Yang spoke with her eye twitching. Sheesh, she might act like a guy, but Weiss could at least be more specific about what kind of guy she was on the inside. If she was just a dude, then she would have no interest in dicks.**

 **"I have no more words for you." Weiss dully stated, since everything just sort of washed off of Yang so easily.**

 **"Hey, I'm 15, not a little kid!" Ruby yelled at Weiss, since that comment kind of bothered her. She stopped and started to breath heavily when she saw something amazing buried at the bottom of the box of weapons. She dug to the bottom, before she pulled vial of Naruto's blood with a scroll right next to it.**

"Why does Naruto have a vial of his own blood?" Jaune asked, looking at the vial.

Ren furrow his eyebrows. "It's probably for that summoning scroll. Maybe it needs his blood to activate."

"That does sound the most probable conclusion." Pyrrha agreed with Ren.

 **"Gross, what has you so hyped up?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Ruby opened up the Scroll and her eyes were sparkling.**

 **"Do you know what this is... I mean, obviously, but this is a Toad Scroll... with Naruto's blood we can summon a toad!" Ruby said, and both girls paled when they realized that Ruby planned on summoning that huge Gamabunta thing again.**

The others paled at this as well. "Are you trying to destroy the school Ruby?!" Weiss yelled.

"Huh?" Ruby was confused as to why Weiss is yelling.

"Ruby, you're trying to summon a giant toad right now!" Jaune said to her, freaking out.

Ruby still didn't understand the situation. "So what? It might be cool seeing that giant frog again." The group facepalm at the fact she isn't seeing the danger.

"Sis," Yang began slowly. "Your summoning a giant toad, in the school, in a room only able to fit four or five people. What do you think will happen to that room, and the school, when it's summoned?"

Ruby thought about Yang's words for a moment before her eyes widen. "Oh."

She got slapped in the back of the head by Weiss. "Yes 'Oh', you dolt!"

 **They were too late to stop her, because Ruby opened the scroll and poured Naruto's blood on it.**

 **"Hit the deck!" Yang shouted as she jumped towards the bed, pulling Weiss and Ruby along with her by force. There was a puff of smoke, a smaller one than what had summoned Gamabunta.**

 **"Eh?" The girls asked, and Ruby pouted when she saw it wasn't a huge toad, but a smaller one.**

Many of the group sighed in relief at that. At least the school isn't destroyed because of Ruby.

 **Pa raised an eyebrow when he realized he had been summoned, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the ground, and he saw that he was sitting on the summoning scroll that he had made for Naruto, using the blood that would act as a direct summoning link to him. In the situation that Naruto his summoning hand, and needed to summon him. It was mostly a one time thing.**

 **"Oh ho, so you summoned me." Fukasaku commented as he jumped in front of Ruby.**

"Hey, it's the same frog from the other chapters." Yang realize, seeing the toad.

"It's a toad." Weiss corrected. Yang shrugged.

"Whatever."

 **"... It speaks the same language as the other toad." Weiss said, creeped out that she couldn't understand a toad. This toad seemed so elderly as well.**

 **"Seems like a similar language to where my name came from." Yang said after a moment, and they all heard a click as the door opened up.**

 **Things got weirder.**

 **A girl they had never seen before walked into the room, and they had to be surprised when they realized she was a cool beauty that they weren't used to being around. She had long black hair, with the bottom of her hair flaring out with blond tips. The top of her head had a single hair shaped like a leaf stem, making her hair look like some kind of flower. She had pale skin, olive pale skin, and bright blue eyes with slit pupils. She was about the same height as Naruto was, and she had a more rounded face, with sharper eyes that looked right through you. She was wearing their school uniform at the moment, and she had a black ribbon tied around her neck.**

"Okay, I really want to know what our fusion will be like." Yang pouted, crossing her arms. She hope she gets a turn with the fusion.

' _...I wonder if this what our child would like if we had one.'_ Blake thought with a blush.

 **"Geezer Toad?" This "Beauty" asked in a language that they didn't understand.**

 **"Naruto... you are using the Combination Transformation jutsu." Fukasaku noted, and everyone was surprised to see the mysterious beauty talking with the toad so easily.**

 **"Oh! That is Naruto and Blake! They fused together!" Ruby realized after a second. Only Naruto was fluent in that language, along with the people who came from where he was from. She didn't know anyone else who could fluently speak it, even though the language did exist here nobody used it enough to speak it so well.**

 **"Oh... OH! Cheaters!" Yang shouted out as she pointed at Beauty.**

Yang's eyes widen in realization before turning to Blake. "Yeah! You did cheat!"

"You call it cheating. I call it playing my strength." Blake retorted with a smirk. Then she turn back to the book. "So our fusion is name Beauty?"

"Yep." Spirit responded with a pop on the 'p'.

 **'It isn't cheating, it is playing to our strengths.' Blake said in a snarky tone, even though Yang wouldn't be able to hear her. Only Naruto could hear her at this point.**

 **"It isn't cheating, just playing to our strengths. Blake said that one. I gotta agree with her." Naruto spoke through Beauty's lips. Beauty was the name of their combined female form, and the voice was hypnotizing.**

Yang just huff and look away. "I still say you cheated." Yang muttered like a child. Blake merely roll her eyes.

 **"So... where do your clothes go?" Yang asked when she realized that since they were fused, Naruto's clothes had to go somewhere. "Wait, when you are fused what happens with your REAL bodies?" Yang asked with her confusion firmly set in motion.**

Everyone look at the screen. "Yeah, what happen to their clothes and body?" Jaune asked. "And how can they change back?"

Everyone look to Spirit for the answer. They were disappointed when he shook his head. "I don't know that question to that one myself." Spirit told them. "And I don't think any shinobi knows either."

Before anyone could think of any theories, Weiss spoke up. "Let just keep it a mystery." Weiss told to all of them. "I don't want to get myself a headache trying to figure it out." They all nodded to that, and return to the story.

 **'... She raised a good point. I don't really know that either, I mean are we naked and fused or something?' Blake asked since she couldn't really see what happened in the fused body.**

 **"... We don't know. Hey Geezer Toad, if you are here did somebody open... my scroll. Yeah, figured as much. Can you summon that toad with the key to my seal?" Naruto asked, and Blake only understood him because their minds were connected. His thoughts were translated into a language that she understood, since he understood the same language as her.**

 **"Gerotora... You believe you are ready for the Key already?" Fukasaku asked as he bit his webbed thumb, and placed his hand on the ground. Toads were able to summon other toads as well, because they had hands, unlike other summon animals.**

"Key to the seal?" Pyrrha questioned. Then her eyes' widen. "He doesn't mean….?"

"They key to the Nine Tail's caged? Why yes, he's talking about that." Spirit informed, much to everyone's shock. Is Naruto crazy?!

 **'Gerotora?' Blake asked Naruto.**

 **"What is going on?" Yang asked Ruby in a whisper when another toad, Gerotora, appeared next to Fukasaku. This toad was easily half the height of a human, and just as wide. He was an orange and black toad, with orange being the main color. The toad also had some kind of white obi around his waist.**

"These toads are just getting weirder and weirder." Yang said with a sweatdrop. Seriously, that doesn't look like a normal toad.

 **"Eh? Honorable Sage, and Naruto." Gerotora said, since like Fukasaku, he was able to sense that the person in front of him was part Naruto, part somebody else. He could sense the presence of the seal on Naruto's stomach nearby.**

 **"I have no clue anymore." Ruby admitted, since even she didn't have all of the knowledge on what was going on.**

 **Beauty vanished in an explosion of smoke, and Naruto appeared with Blake next to him.**

"Damn." Blake cursed, knowing that her other can't hear what Naruto is saying right now. "I was so close."

"Naruto isn't that stupid." Ren said with an eye roll. He may lack knowledge in certain stuff, but he isn't a complete idiot.

 **"Okay, Naruto, what is going on?" Weiss asked Naruto the second that she saw him, while Gerotora raised an eyebrow at the boy as well. He didn't know what the girl said, but from her tone she was either angry with Naruto, or confused.**

 **"I was going to summon these guys later, but because of somebody... most likely Ruby, they were summoned before I meant to. Gerotora... I am ready to get the Key now." Naruto said as he looked at the surprised Gerotora right into the rights, and the toad closed his eyes and frowned.**

Ruby drop her head. "Why am I the person people blame?"

"Cause you're the most likely to do something like that, along with Jaune." Yang responded to her sister. Ruby duck her head even more, with Jaune doing the same. Why are Ruby's teammates so cruel?

 **He didn't have a choice in the matter, the current owner of the Seal Key was Naruto, so he would have to give it to him.**

 **His abdomen expanded greatly, revealing a scroll inside of him, and it unravelled to show a lot of sealing markings. There was a square near the top of it, so Naruto bit his thumb and spread the blood across his fingers. Naruto placed them onto the square, thinking that was all that had to be done.**

 **"You know how the seal works already, and how to control that power?" Gerotora asked Naruto, who nodded.**

 **"I am not aware, can you explain?" Fukasaku asked, while everyone else in the room was confused by what was going on. Naruto and toads were speaking in a different language, while they were in the room.**

"Well, at least we can read what's going on." Yang said, looking at the bright side. "Although I feel bad for our others."

"They do look very confuse." Blake agreed.

 **"When a Jinchuriki uses the Chakra of a Tailed Beast, once they use a certain amount of chakra, the Willpower of the Tailed Beast becomes infused with the chakra. The Jinchuriki must use their own Willpower to control the chakra. Naruto, how many tails are you able to control before losing control. How strong has your Willpower become?" Gerotora asked Naruto, because when remembered that when Naruto was 15 he was only able to control 3 tails before he lost control over himself at the fourth tail.**

 **"I can control myself at 6 tails, but I haven't pushed it any further than that." Naruto admitted to the toad. Over the last two years, his Willpower had grown stronger, and with a stronger willpower and a strong goal for the future, he had been able to control greater amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra.**

 **It wasn't about "Instantly losing control at a certain tail" like people thought. It was a battle of willpower, if Naruto's Willpower was greater than the Willpower of the Tailed Beast's chakra, then he could control that chakra.**

"Can you explain?" Blake asked Spirit. Then young african american nodded.

"When a jinchuuriki uses chakra, a cloak appear on them and tails started sprouting out." Spirit told them all. "The more tails that are sprouted, the greater the willpower of the tailed beast chakra. A jinchuuriki have to fight it with his/her own willpower, or else it will completely control the host."

Blake nodded in understanding. "So Naruto have enough willpower to control six of them?"

"Yes."

"That's impressive." The others agreed with Blake's small statement.

 **Naruto knew though, that to have complete control that he needed to fill the Loneliness in his heart completely.**

 **Naruto smiled over at Ruby for a second.**

 **"That girl... did she fill your loneliness enough that you think you can control the Kyuubi?" Gerotora asked Naruto, and he nodded to the toad.**

 **"Not just her... all of them. They helped me find myself again when I was lost, and made me realize I'm not alone anymore. I am ready, I believe in myself again." Naruto explained the situation, and everyone looked at Ruby.**

All of Team RWBY felt their hearts skip a beat at that. Hearing those sincere words from Naruto made them all feel proud for being there for him, especially Ruby, and also warm.

They are all falling for him more and more as they read the long book.

 **"He gave you a funny look." Yang commented with a grin, and Ruby turned a little red, while Weiss frowned.**

 **"This seems like something really serious." Weiss spoke, and she was sure that the ONLY reason Naruto was letting them stay in the room was because they had no clue what was going on. He could be saying the moon was blue, and they wouldn't know what to think about it.**

 **It was unfair, they wanted to be in the know too!**

"Well, it's his personal business." Pyrrha told Team RWBY. "It wasn't something all of us needed to know about."

 **The toad scroll returned to normal, and it seemed to have a slightly deeper frown.**

 **"You don't believe in Naruto-boy?" Fukasaku asked Gerotora, who nodded his head.**

 **"I don't doubt the boy intents to gain control, but I am not going to underestimate the Tailed Beast within him. This is the strongest Tailed Beast, the Kyuubi.**

"Well Naruto is stronger than that furball." Yang said, turning to her team. "Right guys?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely stronger."

Blake merely nodded in agreement.

 **Naruto, open your mouth." Gerotora said, and Naruto blinked a few times and opened his mouth.**

" **Wider, as wide as you can." Fukasaku said to Naruto, and he did so. He even unhinged his jaw to do it, and Gerotora rushed towards Naruto.**

 **"What the fuck!?" Yang screamed out when Naruto started to swallow the toad, that was the size of a human child, even though Naruto seemed just as surprised as she was at the swallowing.**

"The hell?!" Yang screamed as everyone stared at the scene in shock and horror.

"Oh my gawd!" Ruby yelled out. Weiss was merely wide eyes while Blake and Pyrrha shivered in disgust.

"This just keep getting weirder and weirder." Jaune said, as horrified as everyone else. Even Nora look shock and disgusted at what she saw while Ren's eyebrows were raised upwards.

 **"Holy shizz!" Ruby yelled out when she saw the toad get stuck.**

 **'This is so gross!' Naruto thought, not bother by the size of the toad for some reason. He was a ninja, and their bodies were weird.**

' _Everything about them is weird.'_ Jaune deadpanned in his head.

 **"Oh my..." Weiss said with wide eyes, while Blake shivered in disgust.**

 **Fukasaku jumped up, before kicking Gerotora down Naruto's throat and into Naruto's stomach. Naruto gulped, before he looked at his own stomach and saw that... nothing was wrong with it. Fukasaku nodded to Naruto, before he vanished in a puff of smoke.**

"...That is the most fucked up thing I just ever saw." Yang stated blankly. Everyone agreed. "And how can he swallow a child size toad without it showing?"

"Like Naruto said, there bodies are weird." Ren said, getting out of his shock stated fairly quickly.

 **Naruto groaned for a moment.**

 **Yang moved towards Naruto and lifted up his shirt.**

 **"... How did you fit something the size of a person inside of you... without it showing?" Yang asked Naruto with wide eyes.**

' _That's what we want to know.'_ Most of the readers thought.

 **"What just happened?" Ruby asked, not sure what to make out of anything that she had just seen.**

 **She was going to ask Dark-Naruto tonight when she went to sleep.**

"Oooh, I hope we get to see Dark-Naruto again." Ruby said eagerly. "It's been awhile since we saw him."

Maybe they might hear more about Naruto's adventures too.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	51. Reading Ch 50: Master of Baked Arts

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Got some help from DragonKingDragneel in this chapter, so give some thanks to him. Here, they're gonna read an interesting use of the rasengan. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 50: Master of Baked Arts

"I'll read this time!" Ruby volunteered, getting the book. She turn the page and started reading. **"Chapter 50: Master of Baked Arts…."**

 **"Ingredient mixing technique!" Blake randomly called out, surprising everyone around her. Every single person was confused by the normally quiet girl, who was reading a romance novel about three people who were on different sides of a war at the moment, started to shout something out. Blake on the other hand, was more angry at herself that it had only crossed her mind now.**

 **Naruto's Secret mixing technique the Shopkeeper was talking about.**

 **She wanted to learn it.**

"Yeah, that would confuse people if she yelled out like that," Pyrrha noted.

"Still, I can't blame her," Ruby mumbled. "I wanna know Naruto's super secret mixing technique too." Just think of the cookies she could make with that!

"Yeah! Sounds awesome!" Nora whooped. Greatest pancakes in the world, here comes Nora!

 **"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked with a frown. She and Yang had been throwing small pouting fits for awhile now. The two of them had taken awhile to realize it, about three hours give or take, but they had both realized something.**

 **Naruto and Ruby together had formed Ruko.**  
 **Naruto and Blake together had formed Beauty.**

Ruby smiled and Blake smirked. Ruby just because the fusion concept was awesome to her, and Blake because she had one up on Weiss and Yang.

Yang and Weiss glared at Blake, and Weiss also threw a glare at Ruby. Ruby flinched back from it.

 **They hadn't fused with Naruto yet, but at the same time they didn't know how to go about asking the blond to fuse. They also wanted to wait until they were alone with him, because one of them asked, the other three team members would start asking as well. It would turn into a huge mess, so they were biding their time.**

 **Of course, they didn't know they were thinking the same thing.**

Nora laughed while Yang and Weiss glared at each other.

"They're very scary," Jaune whispered to Ren, who rolled his eyes and agreed silently with the blond.

 **"Moo the mat mow?" Ruby said with her mouth full, not sure what Blake had been talking about. She was currently eating some very well prepared meat from Naruto's grill.**

 **"What she said." Weiss agreed with Ruby, and Blake looked at Naruto.**

 **"Your secret, the one that lets use blend together ingredients at the cellular level. Your cooking technique! I wanted to ask you to teach me it." Blake said, and she knew Naruto. Naruto was the selfless kind of guy that would never say no to somebody he-**

 **"No." Naruto told her, and everyone was surprised.**

 **Naruto... the man who would give his friends anything, just flat out told a person no? Right to their face, before they could even get their hopes all the way up.**

"Did you honestly think getting his secret mixing recipe was going to be easy?" Spirit asked in amusement. "It's like asking Ruby to tell you how to remake Crescent Rose."

"NOT MY BABY!" she cried, throwing her arms around herself like she was protecting her missing scythe.

Blake sighed. He had a point. But still, it would have been nice to know.

 **"S-sorry?" Blake asked in shock, and Naruto looked at her sternly.**

 **"I said no. That secret is my Rasengan, and it was created by the leader of my village... the late Lord Fourth. He taught it to my Master, and my Master taught it to me. I'm not teaching it to you. It is a technique for my children, and my apprentices only." Naruto told her with his tone taking a dangerous tone. If she tried to push this, fuck the homework, he would take off these handcuffs right now and move all of Team RWBY out of his room for the rest of the night.**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry I asked then." Blake said, very disappointed that she didn't learn how to perfectly mix together foods for such a perfect blend.**

 **"Sheesh, harsh." Yang commented with a raised eyebrow, and she was currenly laying on her side with her hand in Weiss' lap, since she didn't have free access to moving it around.**

"If your other touches me inappropriately, Yang, I swear, I'll-"

"Yeash! Why would I touch you in such a way?! You're lacking in the chest department, Weissy-boo!"

Weiss screeched at the blonde bitch.

 **"What? Would you teach everyone how to use your weapon, how about you Ruby. Would you give away the blueprints to Cresent Rose?" Naruto asked some of the girls. Blake and Weiss didn't really have any secret techniques to call their own, just their normal abilities and their Semblences, which couldn't really be taught to other people.**

 **"Hell no I wouldn't." Yang admitted, since of course she wouldn't teach people how to use her weapon. Then again, it wasn't like her weapon was all that special. There were copies of it being sold, she had seen a black version of it being sold before. The person who had bought it equipped the weapon to his ankles... most likely for explosive kicks instead of punches. It was the exact same weapon, only colored black.**

 **Unlike Ruby, she didn't actually design her weapon, she made it... using the blueprints for an already existing weapon.**

 **So she cheated, sue her.**

"I'm still upset that she did that." Ruby grumbled, crossing her arms. Yang rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Come on Ruby, stop being so sour about it."

"We're suppose to design our own weapon, not copy an existing one!"

"It take too much work! And beside, your scythe isn't exactly unique."

"Name anyone, other than Uncle Qrow, who wields a scythe?"

Yang stayed silent, thinking about it, before pouting. Ruby smirked. "See? And it's not like Uncle Qrow's scythe, shotgun, and sword combo. Mine is a scythe and high impact sniper rifle combo." She said proudly.

 **"Not my baby!" Ruby called out, and she crossed her arms to form a X to prove a point. She was not teaching anyone the ins and outs of her weapon.**

"You got that right!" Ruby said with a stern nod. Anybody who tries to force her will meet the end of Crescent Rose.

 **Her face went blank for a moment, before she looked at Naruto. "This... secret mixer blender Rasengan... does it make cookies?" Ruby asked Naruto dead seriously, and Naruto nodded his head.**

Ruby froze, her eyes slowly widening. "Is she really gonna get that perfect blend?" Ruby whispered, drooling a little.

Yang sweatdropped. Trust Ruby to get cuckoo over sweets.

 **"Just get me the stuff to make it with, and sure. I could make a huge cookie in like-" Naruto started to saw, before his room was filled with the screams of two pained girls and rose petals. His door was forcefully opened up, and Ruby had dragged Weiss and Yang out with her for her pursuit of the perfect cookie.**

Silence pass through the hall as everyone processed what happened. "Didn't Yang, just several hours ago in the book, drag both Ruby and Weiss to a bathroom with no difficulty?" Ren questioned, sweatdropping.

Yang shivered. "Don't underestimate Ruby when it comes to sweets and strawberries. When something gets in the way of them, she would get the same amount of strength I get when I'm angry." She discovered that the hard way, when she took some of Ruby's strawberries. Oh, the pain.

 **"Wow... you can make cookies?" Blake asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Well, using the Rasengan I mix the ingredients... and then doing this-" Naruto said as he turned his palm up, and Blake watched a single spiral of chakra began spinning above Naruto's hand. It was part of the First Step of the Rasengan. Naruto made a ton of these spirals and put them together, the Rasengan was pretty much made of them. To learn the Rasengan, you needed to master the ability to make your chakra rotate.**

 **Of course, a single rotation didn't compare to the Rasengan... with this Naruto could put a crater in a rock... with a Rasengan he could blast the boulder... and whatever was behind it, straight to the afterlife.**

"Can you stop telling us how scary the Rasengan is? We get it already." Jaune said weakly, raising his hand up. And that isn't Naruto's strongest attack either.

 **Blake moved her finger to touch the spiral, before she pulled it out when her finger got a horrible friction burn that left her digit red, a light amount of skin peeled off.**

 **"Ow..." Blake said as she sucked on her finger.**

Some wince a little at that. "That gotta hurt." Yang muttered.

 _'Just be glad you aren't feeling their pain.'_ Spirit thought to himself. _'The other Team RWBY and JNPR, along with the Golden Trio, aren't so lucky.'_

 **"Curiousity killed the Blake, but anyway... I use super intense friction to heat up the cookies and speed cook them." Naruto explained to her as he spun the spiral so fast that it looked like a yellow disk. Naruto ended the spiral, and Blake looked at him sourly.**

Blake also look sour. "Then why haven't he stopped me from touching it? He did saw me go for it."

"Probably to show you how dangerous the Rasengan really is." Ren replied with a shrug.

 **"So, you didn't stop me from touching it why?" She questioned him, since he had watched her go for it.**

 **"To show you that you can't handle the Rasengan. Heck, it might be possible for you to make an aura version of it... but it might not be. The Rasengan, unlike other jutsu, is pure chakra manipulation. No elements, no handsigns, nothing... it is one of the highest levels of chakra control." Naruto explained to her as he held out his hand.**

"And there you go." Ren said while Blake pouted. Okay, she admit that learning the Rasengan is more dangerous than she realize.

 **The Rasengan took three steps to complete, and Naruto could now do the first and second step with only a single hand no problem**

 **It was the same third step that gave him trouble, but he used Shadow Clones to work around it with no trouble.**

 **Naruto frowned for a moment... now that he remembered, part of the reason for his bad chakra control was that he simply hadn't matured enough to use the Rasengan correctly. He practiced it all the time, for all he knew he had been using a Shadow Clone for years.**

 **He had known the jutsu for 5 years now, and he had never tried it without a Shadow Clone.**

 **Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand.**

All of the readers look blank for that.

"How….did he not realize that?" Weiss asked dully.

"It was years, and he just now noticing?" Pyrrha questioned in slight disbelief in her voice.

"I think even I can notice that." Jaune deadpan.

"It's Naruto. He have his smart times, he have his stupid times." Spirit told them blankly. He's pretty much use to it by now.

 **"Don't you need clones for that?" Blake asked him with a dull tone. He ALWAYS used clones to help him.**

 **"I did... and I didn't realize I didn't need to until now. Apparently, I didn't realize I had gotten good enough to do this... thank you Sage training." Naruto said, as he put it up to his Sage training and balancing chakra that allowed him to do this. Naruto cut the Rasengan, before he groaned and held his hand.**

 **He felt like a dumbass right now.**

"You should be feeling that." Yang said, like Naruto could hear her. Seriously, no one in hear could learn something and not known he/she learned it?

….Well, Ruby and Jaune are debatable.

 **How long had he been able to use the Rasengan without clones, and not known about it?**

 **"How can you not realize that?" Blake asked, since she was pretty sure she would notice it. Naruto face palmed again, before he slammed his forehead onto the table.**

 **"I am still learning how well I can control my power, this is like going to school naked for me. I am SO embarrassed right now." Naruto admitted with his cheeks showing a little red to them. He really was humiliated that he didn't realize he had stopped needing Shadow Clones for this.**

 **Apparently, at 17 years old his chakra control had improved, and forming the Rasengan had become instinct for hi** m.

 **"I'm baaaaack!" Ruby shouted as she put down a bowl in front of Naruto and looked at him with wide eyes. She wanted this cookie! She wanted the cookie so badly that she had just ran all the way to the kitchen, stole a metal bowl and filled it with the right amount of stuff. Then she ran all the way back.**

"Woohoo!" Ruby cheered, eager to see Naruto to make those cookies. Even though she can't eat them, she must see the masterpiece happening!

 **"I have a carpet burn on my face..." Yang complained as she was face down on the carpet. She had been fucking dragged the entire way from the room, to the kitchen, all around the kitchen, and then back here. Her arm was out of it's socket, though she could jerk that back into place.**

Yang wince. "Yeah, my other isn't looking so good."

"Serve you right for dragging us into the bathroom, THREE times on purpose." Weiss retorted, crossing her arms. Ruby would've nodded in agreement, if she wasn't focus on the screen.

 **She could understand carpet burn on her knees, she could make dick sucking jokes about that, but on her face.**

 **What was she eating a pussy? Ha, hairy vagina jokes.**

Weiss didn't hesitate to punch Yang in the arm. "Ow." Yang winced, rubbing her arm. "That actually hurt a bit."

"I had had practice punching you." Weiss grunted.

 **Weiss punched her in the arm, because for some reason she felt that Yang had earned a punch.**

"That she did."

"You're just upset that I came up with before you did."

 **Weiss groaned at the movement, since both of her arms were killing her. Ruby dragged her, and she was forcing to drag Yang... so she had Ruby pulling, and Yang being dead weight.**

Weiss attempted to punch Ruby, but the girl ducked and punch Weiss back without looking. The punch caused Weiss to fall on the foor and on her side. "Ow." Weiss winced, holding her side where Ruby punched. "You weren't kidding about the strength."

"Told ya." Yang said to her.

 **"Cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie." Ruby said to Naruto with her eyes sparkling.**

Many of them shivered, especially when they saw the same look on Ruby's face. Ruby is just too sweet, especially with the puppy dog eyes.

 **"Seriously, a giant puppy." Blake muttered with a shiver. Ruby was so sweet, that Blake was going to go to the doctor to check herself for diabetes.**

Yang laughed. "Good one."

"I have my moments."

 **"Sheesh, impatient aren't you. Give it here." Naruto said as he looked at all of the stuff already in the bowl and ready to be mixed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before he created a Rasengan and lowered it into the bowl.**

 **Blake and Ruby both watched in utter fascination as the raw ingredients were sucked into the ball, before being mixed together and spat back out, while more ingredients were sucked into the ball and spat out. It was constantly sucking, mixing, and spitting back out everything in the bowl. It was seconds, and the much turned into a light brown mush that was beginning to look completely one color. Ruby's mouth started to leak a lot of saliva as she stared into the bowl like it was a god.**

 **It was practically glowing golden to the girl.**

Everyone is watching this in fascination, especially Ruby. As she was reading the book, drool came out of the side of her lip like a waterfall.

 **Naruto made a second Rasegan, and placed it next to the first one.**

 **Ruby nearly had an orgasm, it was that amazing of a sight for the girl. She had a near sexual bliss, though it hadn't truly reached that point yet. The smell was so good that it was like she could taste it.**

"That's….going a bit far." Pyrrha said cautiously.

"I have to agree with you there." Yang said, looking at her sister. She is being just like her other, near orgasmic bliss. "Though I don't think she cares." If Ruby doesn't marry any weapons, she was going to marry someone with great cooking skills.

 **'A-rank Jutsu, capable of ripping through boulders, tanks, and steel with ease... and I am using it to mix together cookie dough and bake it.' Naruto thought for a moment with dull eyes.**

Yang snorted. "You can see the irony there, if you think about it."

"I don't care about that. As long as it make cookies, it's good." Ruby muttered in a trance. She's in a hypnotized state and near sexual bliss state at the moment. Yet, she still kept on reading.

 **The friction between the Rasengan started to cause the air in the bowl, and the dough, to heat up a lot and very quickly. It was an even heat that spread through the entire bowl, before it started to steam and turned a nice slightly darker, but still light, brown.**

 **Then Naruto pulled the cookie out of the bowl, and it was shaped like a giant ball of cookie.**

When she saw the cookie, all steaming and hot, it was a last straw for Ruby. Without thinking, she charge at the TV, only for Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora to grab onto her. "Let me go! I must have that cookie! I must have it!"

"Ruby, it isn't real! Snap out of it!" Yang yelled at her flailing sister. This is Cupcake War all over again!

Spirit look in amusement as the three girls held Ruby down on the couch. He walk over to them before picking up the book, and then summon chains to keep the girl on the couch. "That should hold her." Spirit said before walking back to his recliner. "I'll read the rest of it, if you don't mind."

 **Ruby pulled off a piece of the cookie and put it into her mouth.**

 **"I want to have your babies." Ruby told Naruto with a dead serious look in her eyes, her eyes glinting. This cookie was amazing, best cookie she had ever had. It was so filled with life, though that could be the chakra in the cookie as well.**

Her mouth is practically forming a waterfall with the amount of drool is gushing out. "I must taste the cookie." Ruby said aggressively. "I must see for myself. If my other think it's that good, it must be."

"...She lost it." Weiss said as she, Blake, and Yang scoot away from the sweet obsessed girl.

 **Blake took a piece off the ball as well, before she put it into her mouth and paused.**

 **She didn't even LIKE sweets all that much, her taste buds weren't all that great, but even she could taste the explosion of flavor that made her mouth into a party.**

All eyebrows were raised. "Okay, if Blake likes it that much, then it must be good." Yang said. Everyone agreed, especially the girl herself.

 **"I will have your children." Blake told Naruto with a nod of her head. If he could do this with cookies, imagine what he could do with tuna and mixing it into a fine blend for her tuna sandwitches? She would eat the most fine tuna sandwitch the world had ever seen in the future.**

Blake's eyes glinted at that while Yang and Weiss glare at that. That's not gonna happen if they got a say in it!

 **"I am more worried about that." Naruto said as the red cloaked girl hugged the cookie to her chest, and she treated it like a baby.**

 **Then she started to eat it with a savage look on her face.**

"I don't blame him." Jaune said, as they look at the scene and then at the now frothing Ruby.

Yang sweatdrop. "She's getting sugar deprived again." Yang said blankly. She saw that state of Ruby a few times in the past, so she knows what's happening.

 **She finished in moments, before she grabbed the bowl and both of the girls on the ground paled when they realized what was about to happen.**

 **"Oh shi-!" Yang started to say, before they were pulled form the room again.**

Weiss and Yang winced. "My other's arm is going to get dislocated again." Yang said in pity.

 _'I feel pity for you other me.'_ Weiss thought to herself. First Yang's trips to the bathroom, now getting dragged by Ruby? She's really unlucky to get them as partners.

 **"This will not end well." Naruto noted with a twitching eye.**

 **He could see where this was going to go.**

Team JNPR, Weiss, Blake, and Yang look at the frothing Ruby before looking at each other and nodding in silent agreement.

If Naruto exist in their dimensions, they will NOT let Ruby get her hands on the cookie. She would put every grocery store out of business if they do.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	52. Reading Ch 51: Get Wrecked Hunters

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking a bit longer than usual this summer. I've been watching an anime called Love Chuunibyou & other Delusions that is both funny and cringe worthy. Also, on June 15th, I had some problems with my computer, so I couldn't update anything. And it's the fact that this chapter is longer than the usual chapters I do.**

 **But now I'm here though. By the way, I made a new poll on my profile, if you don't know already. The question is "What would be Naruto's role in Assassination Classroom? Assassin or Target?". If you know both animes, I suggest you try out the poll. So, with that out, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 51: Get Wrecked Hunters

When Ruby hadn't calmed after a few moments, Spirit decided to go ahead and make the cookie. The red hooded girl is currently untied, but being held down by Yang and a electrified Nora.

Don't ask how the girl build up electricity. Just leave it up to your imagination.

"So Ruby." Spirit started, holding out the cookie ball. "If Yang and Nora lets you go, and I let you have this cookie, will you promise not to go all cookie monster on all of us?"

Ruby nodded rapidly. "I promise not to go crazy. Just please let me at least have a taste of that cookie." Ruby begged, going full on puppy eyes on him.

Spirit sighed before signaling Yang and Nora to let go of her. When he handed her the cookie, Ruby quickly snatch it away from his hands. "Just remember to only to get small…." Before he knew it, Ruby bit off one-fourth of the cookies. "...bites."

Ruby chewed slowly for a seconds. Then, a heavy blush came onto her cheeks and she moan in bliss. "It's perfect. More than perfect." Ruby said dreamily. "All the ingredients blended in together, super soft and a pleasant warmness. As you chew on it, it turns liquidity and enter your throat like butter."

Then she started eating the rest of it savagely, and in a few seconds, it was all gone. Ruby moan as she finish off the cookie, but then gasp and close her eyes, the blush running all over her face.

…..

There was silence around the room as everyone process what they heard. Ruby's face couldn't cool down as everyone stare at, and the young girl rush to one of the rooms in a hurry.

"...Did she just do what I think she just did?" Yang asked, wide eyes. Blake answered with a nod.

"There's no mistaking the smell, that's for sure." Blake told her. "Didn't think food would do that."

"That cookie must have been something."

"Definitely."

Spirit stifle his laughter at this. Foodgasm, one of the most funniest things in anime.

Soon, Ruby came back down stairs, with fresh pairs of panties and a heavily blushing face. She got back to her seat, and look away from everybody. "So who's going to read next?" Ruby mumbled, embarrassed.

"I will." Pyrrha volunteered, getting the book. She turn the page and started reading. " **Chapter 51: Get Wrecked Hunters…."**

 **"Classes are cancelled for the day... this is SO boring. Having nothing to do, is even worse than having school." Naruto said as he leaned back against a bench in front of a court. People were playing sports together at the moment, since a lot of students had nothing better to do with their time. After the students had handed in their assignments to Peter the teacher had announced that the school would be cutting classes short for the day.**

 **The teachers had to take care of something.**

"Either they're gathered up to do something about the humanoid Grimms." Blake suggested. "Or they trying to fight them again."

"More likely the former." Weiss said with a firm nod. The professors aren't hunters and huntresses for nothing.

 **Naruto had only needed about 10 seconds of his own free time to take the Key to the seal on his gut, and use it a tighten his seal back up to it's prime condition. It was tightened up all the way, so that the beast inside of him had no chance at escaping. Of course, even if the seal was to remain loose it was a powerful seal.**

 **The Eight Trigrams Seal was one of the greatest seals to ever exist, said to have been taught to the Fourth Hokage via him learning from some Uzumaki who allowed him to study their seals.**

 **Naruto's face twitched when he thought of the Uzumaki clan.**

 **He wondered if he was related to them?**

"He doesn't know?" Blake asked Spirit. He shook his head.

"Remember that Naruto has been an orphan since day one." Spirit told them all. "The Uzumaki name was one given to him by the Third Hokage, who didn't anyone else to know that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage. He doesn't know that he related to the Uzumaki clan by blood."

"Why?" Ruby asked. The girl manage to push back her embarrassment and paid more attention to the chapter, along with the conversations. "Wouldn't it be awesome to be known as the son of the leader?"

Spirit shook his head. "You would think that, but there a lot of cons to that. I won't bother listing them, but the main reason the Third kept that a secret is because the Fourth Hokage had a lot of enemies in the Shinobi world. If they would found that they he got a son…." He trailed off, leaving it to their imagination.

And their paling faces show that those imaginations are going wild.

 **Naruto reached out and caught a basketball that was thrown his way. There was an open court, and Naruto was able to see his friends all gathered together. Of course, they had nothing better to do either.**

"So a typical day at Beacon then!" Ruby said.

 **"Hey Naruto, want to be a team captain? We are picking out teams." Pyrrha offered from a distance. Naruto raised an eyebrow, it was a 4 on 4 match, so they didn't need him at the moment. Naruto stood up and spun the ball on his finger as he joined them. Naruto popped the ball up, before he tossed it towards Jaune, and surprisingly the blond haired boy caught it. Even he wasn't lame enough to be unable to catch a basketball.**

"Good for you then, Jauney boy!" Yang teased.

Jaune blushed. "I lack in fighting skills, not basketball skills, Yang," he said.

"Shocking," came Weiss's snarky reply, making Jaune hang his head.

 **"Don't you already have enough players?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"I'm not playing, I don't like sports." Weiss admitted, Naruto playing or not, she wasn't doing it. She disliked sports, the sweaty people playing them could have their fun. She was fine doing what she did best, following the rules and making sure others followed the rules.**

Lame!" Yang and Nora shouted at the same time.

Weiss glared at them. "SOME-one has to make sure you two follow the rules!" she snapped.

"Nerd!" the duo shouted again, making Weiss seethe in anger.

 **"Shirts vs skins, don't worry, we have sports bras on." Yang said as she gestured to herself. Those picked for skins would be taking their shirts off, but they would be wearing sports bras so it would be okay for them to go shirtless.**

Everyone turned to Yang, who huffed. "What?! I'm a flirt, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give everyone a free look!"

Team JNPR shook their heads at the fiery blonde.

 **"I'm the other captain." Pyrrha said as she started to bounce the ball. She tossed the ball to Naruto, and he took his shirt off and tossed it to the side next to where Weiss was standing. Naruto grinned at Pyrrha, before he took the ball and threw it towards the basket. It went right into the net, before it started to roll towards them.**

"Sure, I'm game. The teachers are being super secretive, so might as well have some fun. So, who picks first?" Naruto asked as he picked up the ball and tossed it back to Pyrrha.

 **"Okay, everyone line up, we are picking. Ruby think of a number between 1 and 10, closest gets it." Pyrrha said to Naruto as the others started to line up. Everyone seemed excited to play, though Blake had a dull excitement. She would rather be reading as normal, but doing this would let her burn off some fat.**

 **She had gained a little weight since she had started working at A Simple Wok, though it wasn't noticeable. Her clothes were just a little too tight around her hips and butt.**

"A little?" Weiss asked critically, looking at the other Blake. "I'd say you at least put on a good five pounds."

"I did not!" Blake shouted.

"Um...You kind of did," Pyrrha said uneasily.

Blake glared at them as Ruby and Yang laughed.

 **"Number 7." Naruto guessed, and Ruby pouted at him.**

 **"You got it." Ruby said to Naruto, and Pyrrha nodded towards him. He got first pick it would seem, and she hoped that he didn't get the player that she wanted. Pyrrha tossed the ball to Naruto, to show that he got first pick.**

"Oh sure!" Jaune raved, throwing his hands in the air. "Everything else about him's broken! Why not give him broken luck as well!"

The others couldn't argue.

 **'He is TOTALLY picking me!' Yang thought with a grin on her face, knowing that there was no way that Naruto wouldn't pick her.**

"Yeah, Naruto is definitely picking me." Yang agreed, with the same grin. She expected Blake and Weiss to disagree with what she said.

What she didn't expect, was for Ren to speak up about that. "Actually, I think he's gonna pick Nora." Ren said to her. "Not only she's nearly as strong as you, she's also quick."

"Sexy Food Addictions for the victory!" Nora cheered, pumping her fist up.

Yang made a 'hmph' sound and pouted. "We'll see how about that."

 **"Nora." Naruto called out his first pick. The girl was small, fast, and could move with a hard to predict pattern. Not to mention it would be hard to guard her. Nora took off her shirt, showing a pink sports bra underneath it. She tossed it towards where Naruto kept his shirt, and she ran over to him and jumped up to meet his high five.**

"Look like I was right." Ren said, slightly smirking while Yang pouted.

Her pride wasn't hurt by this. Nope. Not one bit.

 **"Yeah, team Sexy Food Addictions for the victory!" Nora shouted out as she and Naruto turned around and continued with another high five, and a low five, followed by a double headbutt to each other's foreheads.**

 **"Boom baby." Naruto said as Pyrrha looked over the people that she wanted.**

"They look to be getting along well." Pyrrha observed. Ren nodded.

"Not unexpected, given that the two are pretty similar." Ren stated. Then he leaned towards Jaune and Pyrrha. "If Naruto exist in our world, we need to keep him away from Nora."

Pyrrha and Jaune didn't hesitate to nod. Who knows what chaos will form with those two?

 **"Ren." Pyrrha said as she looked towards the silent, agile boy with a very flexible body to move in and out of people's weak spots. It would be better to split up Nora and Ren for this, seeing as they would work too well together.**

Ren nodded to this, not all that upset that he won't be working with Nora like usual. Nora, other on the other hand, pouted like a child. "Do everyone split us up in game?"

"That's because they know we would beat all of them with no problem Nora." Ren told her in comfort. Nora beam at that.

 **"Me, pick me, me me me!" Ruby called out when Pyrrha tossed the ball back to Naruto, and Naruto looked at her for a second.**

 **"Yang, come on up." Naruto said as he gestured towards the blond haired vixen. She gave him a pout, and Ruby looked crushed at how she wasn't picked.**

Ruby also look crush. "Why does everyone ignore me when I want to be picked?"

Everyone look away from Ruby. The look on her face is just too adorable right now.

 **Yang took off her jacket and her tube top, before she tossed them both into the pile and joined the team. She punched Naruto in the arm, and gave him a harder look.**

 **"Why didn't you pick me first?" Yang asked Naruto with a frown, and Naruto shrugged. He just didn't want to waste his first pick. Yang was the obvious choice, given her body, but basketball needed more than strength.**

"Picking me wouldn't be a waste." Yang protested.

Weiss and Blake, however, disagreed. "We beg to differ."

"Oh just screw around in the corner you two."

She got two icy glares for that.

 **"Ruby." Pyrrha said with a nod towards the younger red head. Big Red and Little Red teaming up together. Naruto wanted to laugh out, because he was never going to pick Ruby. He didn't want her to have to take her shirt off. He would not feel comfortable letting her play a game in her sports bra like he would Nora and Yang.**

"Why?" Ruby questioned. What's wrong with seeing her in a sports bra?

"You look too much like a little kid." Weiss told her honestly.

"I do not!"

"And act like one too."

"I do not!"

"This is not helping your case."

Ruby puff her cheeks out in anger.

 **"So... either Blake, who never plays sports... or the noodle. This is not a good choice." Yang told Naruto when Pyrrha tossed the ball back to him. Naruto looked at both people... Jaune was tall, but he was super clumsy... but Blake was...Blake. Neither of them seemed like good people to have on a sports team, or any team player sports.**

Blake look at Yang with an eye twitch. "Did you have to insult me by comparing me to him?"

"Oh come on already." Jaune moaned. He's not that bad!

 **"Hey, that is really insulting... don't compare me to him." Blake said as she gestured towards Jaune, who twitched.**

 **"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Jaune said, and Naruto exchanged a glance with Pyrrha. It was like picking between two vials with liquids in them. You didn't know which liquid would save you or kill you.**

Blake's eyes twitch once again. "Am I really that bad?"

"To be fair, none of us ever saw you play sport, so we didn't know what to expect." Ren placated Blake. "Jaune, however, have no excuse."

"Not you too Ren." Jaune cried out. Can he ever get a break?

 **Pyrrha had Ruby and Ren, so she was good on players. Two fast people that would move around the court quickly. Naruto had Yang and Nora, two power players with one of them being quick on her feet.**

 **"I'll keep track of points." Weiss said with a bored tone as she got out a book and started to read on the bench.**

 **"... Blake." Naruto said as he invited the girl to join them. She nodded towards them, and she threw her shirt into the pile with them. She had picked a black, obvious color, sports bra to wear for the game. Jaune seemed a little put down that he was picked last, and he joined Pyrrha's team.**

"Okay, I kinda expected that." Jaune sighed. Pyrrha patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Who knows? You may not be so clumsy in basketball." Pyrrha, said, being the optimistic one. "You did manage to catch a basketball with ease."

 **"Oh, lets make it a bet!" Ruby called out, since a little punishment for the losers would make things way more interesting.**

 **"Sure, that sounds nice." Pyrrha said as she looked towards Naruto, who glanced back at his team for the match. A little stakes to the game would only make things for fun for them as well, so why not.**

 **"What are the stakes?" Blake asked, and Ruby covered her mouth and hid behind Pyrrha.**

 **"Winners get to make the losers bake cookies for them." Ruby pretended to be Pyrrha and lowered her voice a little, while Pyrrha looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.**

"Did we all expected that?" Yang asked. Everyone, except Ruby of course, nodded. "Good. It wasn't just me."

Ruby pouted. She's not that predictable is she?

 **"How about no... the losers... have to... spend the night in the library!" Yang said with a grin, and both Ruby and Naruto glared at Yang. Naruto punched the girl in the ribs, putting her on the ground the second his attack hit.**

Ruby glare at Yang. "You actually think we agree with that?"

Yang shrugged. "My other probably thought it would be funny."

 **"No." Naruto told her, before he thought about it for a moment.**

 **"How about the losers massage the winners?" Blake offered up her own idea, and it wasn't hard to think of how that would be a good reward for the winners. Nothing really humiliating for the losers either.**

 **"Oooooooor, we can all dress up as animals! Losers cosplay as cute little animals or other stuff, and have to go around campus that way!" Nora shouted out in excitement. Ren nearly spoke up to deny the idea, before both Pyrrha and Naruto looked towards each other.**

 **"Deal." They said as they shook hands, and everyone started to get into place.**

Nora's eyes sparkled at that. "Oooh, now I hope Naruto's team win!" Nora shouted in excitement. "It would be fun seeing Ren cosplay as an animal!"

"Not to mention Ruby!" Yang cheered, looking at her sister devilishly. Ruby gulped, hoping that her other team will win.

 **Blue eyes stared into green, and vice versa, as the two captains gave each other looks that showed they were going at this seriously from the start.**

 **There was an explosion of movement, and Naruto slipped through Pyrrha's guard and passed the ball to Yang and continued to run towards the goal. Yang started to dribble the ball and jumped over Ruby, before she moved her hand back when Ren went towards the ball.**

 **This was not regular basketball, this was basketball where the players were trained warriors.**

 **They did not play by normal rules.**

Jaune banged his head on the table. "And this is why I stopped playing sports." Jaune muffled through the table. Even with that, he couldn't beat anybody.

He still feel that bruise Yang gave him during a game of soccer.

 **Ren moved to give Yang a palm thrust in the stomach, and she blocked it with her arm and spun around to toss the ball towards Nora. Ruby intercepted the ball with her Speed and started to move down towards the other end of the court with rose petals following behind her. Blake moved in front of her and created a copy of herself that smashed into Ruby, while Blake grabbed the ball and started to make her way towards the weak link.**

 **She moved around Jaune to avoid Pyrrha, before she created a shadow to take her place as she pretended to toss the ball towards Naruto, but really tossed it towards Nora as the girl jumped into the air.**

 **When Nora got the ball, she slammed it into the net and hung off the rim.**

 **"Yeeeeeeaaaaaah!" Nora screamed out as she scored the first point of the game. Pyrrha grabbed the ball and moved out of bounds, before she frowned.**

 **"2 points for Naruto's team, first to 21 wins." Weiss reminded them in a dull tone, not really caring too much for what they did.**

"You could at least show a little excitement." Yang told Weiss. "Show some cheerleader pep in your voice."

"I rather freeze my vocal cords." Weiss said coldly. No way she's gonna sound like a cheerleader. Ever.

 **"Jaune, heads up!" Pyrrha called out, and everyone went to block Jaune, but was surprised when Pyrrha switched it and tossed the ball to Ren. Ren passed the ball over towards Ruby, and the girl caught the ball, before she jumped and vanished in a petal of roses. She appeared higher in the air, before she used both of her hands and launched the ball towards the net.**

 **Naruto grabbed Yang, before he threw her towards the goal, and her feet landed on the side of it as she caught the ball. As she jumped towards the ground, she passed the ball to Blake. Blake couldn't run, because she was instantly surrounded by Jaune and Ren, covering her ways of moving forward.**

 **She moved up, jumping up she made a shadow of herself, and stepping on the shadow's shoulder she jumped over the boys, before the shadow vanished and Ren grabbed her ankle so that she dropped the ball.**

 **Jaune caught the ball, before he started to make his way towards the goal.**

 **He didn't get far when Yang started to run towards him, and he nearly turned around, only to have the ball stolen from him by Naruto. Naruto smirked and jumped towards Yang, and she grabbed his ankle and flung Naruto towards the goal. Naruto, at the 3 point line, threw the ball and watched as it went into the net.**

 **"Damnit." Pyrrha muttered when she saw how well Naruto worked with his team. He played to their strengths, and had them move into the right positions.**

"Don't forget that Naruto is a strategist that works best while fighting." Spirit told them all. "It's gonna take a lot to get pass his team."

Pyrrha frown. They still have a chance. She's well rounded in agility, speed, and strength, Ren and Ruby are speedy and flexibly, and Jaune is a very good strategist. They still have a chance.

 **"I got this." Jaune said as he grabbed the ball and looked at who he was going to throw it to. He passed the ball to Pyrrha this time, and she moved across the court quickly. She slipped between Blake and Yang before they could get their guards up, before she stepped on Nora's shoulder and jumped up against the orange haired girl's will.**

 **She got closer to the basket, she was taking this completely seriously.**

 **Naruto appeared in front of her with his foot on the edge of the rim, before he jumped towards her and his hand slapped the ball out of her grasp. She landed on the rim, while the ball hit the ground and bounced in front of Nora.**

 **"Yahoooo!" Nora shouted out as she tossed the ball towards the net, long distance, and it went into the net.**

 **"Countered!" Naruto said with a grin as he high fived Yang, who was just as happy as he was. They were a good team, because a team was only as good as it's weakest link. Jaune was Pyrrha's weakest link, and Blake was their weakest link in this game.**

"Meaning, Pyrrha's team suck." Weiss summarized. Jaune look at Weiss dully.

"Doesn't insulting me get a bit old?"

"Nope, not really."

 **"This time I'll pass it." Ruby said as she looked around with the ball.**

 **"8 to nothing, by the way." Weiss reminded them all, her tone showing that she didn't care what they did.**

Yang look at Weiss. "You know, you didn't have to be with us."

"I don't want to be locked in our room for the whole day." Weiss retorted. "Even I desire some fresh air."

"Then can you explain why your skin is Weiss-cold?"

"Yang, I will get duct tape and use it."

"Oooh, kinky. Just be gentle."

Blake and Ruby had to hold Weiss back from killing Yang while the girl laugh.

 **She looked at saw Ren waving towards her, so she passed it to him. Ren caught the ball, before he vanished in a puff of smoke and turned into Naruto, who tossed the ball into the basket with a grin on his face.**

 **"10 nothing." Naruto said with a grin as Ruby took the ball back. Any tricks were allowed, so long as they followed some of the base rules. Of course, their abilities were much different than normal players. They had super abilities that they could use, so nothing was truly against the rules.**

Ruby puff her cheek out. "That should be counted as cheating!"

"Like Naruto says Ruby, nothing against using your abilities."

"Like you wouldn't complain in my shoes Yang."

 **"I won't fall for that again... Here Ren!" Ruby said as she tossed the ball to Jaune, using the surprise of tossing it to Jaune to use her Semblence. She rushed across the court, before she jumped up and slammed the ball into the basket.**

"Finally!" Ruby cheered.

"A score!" Jaune cheered back. The two leaders high five one another.

"It still 10 to 2." Weiss reminded them, breaking their bubble. "It'll take more to catch with them." Ruby and Jaune's heads landed on the table. Their joy. Gone.

 **"10 to 2." Weiss reminded everyone, and Yang jogged over to the other side of the court and grabbed the ball, before she looked around at who she wanted to pass it to. She crossed her fingers together, before she passed it to Naruto and her fellow blond realized what she wanted him to do.**

 **"Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto called out and his body was surrounded by smoke, and he grinned as two of him holding onto balls started to move in sync with each other.**

 **"Ren, Pyrrha! Go after both of them, one has to be real." Jaune called out, and the two of them blocked off Naruto's paths. Naruto and his clone threw their balls, before Pyrrha and Ren ran towards the net and jumped up to catch the balls.**

 **When they grabbed the balls, one of the balls went up into smoke and turned into the original Naruto. Naruto grabbed the original ball, before he slammed the ball into the net and made a peace sign to them.**

 **His clones vanished in puffs of smoke.**

"Can someone banned him from sports already?!" Jaune yelled. That is just so unfair!

 **"That puts them at 12... this isn't good." Ren told Pyrrha in a whisper as Naruto tossed the ball to Jaune, so that he could pass off the ball.**

 **"Yeah... they had a numbers advantage. Not to mention my Semblence is useless here, and Ruby is too inexperienced to use her Semblence in the game." Pyrrha whispered, before she got back into the game and caught the ball. She moved to the halfway point, before she saw Ren move to her side. She pretended to make a shot, before she slipped the ball behind her back and flipped into the air.**

 **Naruto and Blake jumped to stop the ball, falling for her fake out, while Ren took the ball and slipped between Blake and Naruto, before he made his own shot.**

Pyrrha look at Ren. "Do you think our team is going to catch up?"

"Unlikely." Ren said as he watch the screen. "Naruto got a lot of weak spots covered up."

 **"12 to 5 now, wooo." Weiss said, pretending to care at this point. The scores were getting closer, but it was obvious who had the advantage here.**

 **Nora grabbed the ball, before she looked at her teammates for the game. She looked at Yang, before she charged up the ball with pink electricity. She tossed it towards Yang, and the girl guarded herself with aura. Her hair stood up on end though, and her eyes turned red as she took damage from the ball. Her body grew stronger, and she moved across the court with increasing speed as she pushed fire out of her hair to increase her abilities more. She shoved passed Pyrrha and Jaune, before she slid underneath Ren's legs. Popping up to her feet, she tossed the ball into the air.**

 **Nora came up from behind her, and grabbed the electric-ball, before she smashed it into the net with a wide grin.**

 **"Suck it! 14 to 5." Naruto shouted as he passed by the team he was facing, and he had his arms up in the air as he caught Nora and sat her onto her feet.**

 **The two slapped each other's palms, before Pyrrha grabbed the ball and looked around... passing to any of her teammates didn't work too well.**

 **"Blayahayayayaya!" Nora called out as she stuck her tongue out and waved it up and down, Pyrrha looked at her face for a moment. She passed the ball, a little distacted and her aim was slightly off.**

"Okay, now that is just playing dirty." Jaune said sourly. Pyrrha also look a bit sour while Nora merely stuck her tongue out at the two of them.

It landed in Blake's hands, and Blake took a shot.

 **"17 to 5." Weiss called out for them, and Pyrrha face palmed. She had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book, but looking at the weird tongue motions had distracted her.**

"Two more shots, and we'll win." Yang grinned, looking at Ruby. "Prepare to were an adorable costume little sister."

Ruby slump, knowing that Yang is never going to let this go. Ever.

 **Blake smirked at her as she passed the ball back to Pyrrha, and she frowned. Blake and Yang smiled at each other, before they backed up a little when they saw Naruto send them a singal to do so.**

 **Pyrrha passed the ball to Jaune, and Jaune passed it to Ren, before Ren passed the ball right to Ruby.**

 **"Goooooooaaaaal!" Ruby called out as she made a shot, and Naruto vanished from in front of them as he appeared above the net. Naruto caught the ball, before he made his own shot.**

 **Pyrrha was blocked by Yang. Ruby was blocked by Nora. Finally, Blake moved in front of Ren and the three girls made sure that nobody was getting passed them.**

 **Jaune couldn't jump high enough to block the basket, so they didn't worry about him as the ball went right into the net.**

 **"Only net!" Yang shouted out with a smirk.**

 **"Need I even say it? 20 to 5 now, next point for Naruto's team takes the game." Weiss said with a bored tone. This was getting boring for her, sure they moved well, but she could see the outcome very easily.**

 **Naruto's team was going to win.**

"And when you see the outcome, then it's boring to watch." Weiss stated, as bored as her counterpart.

 **"You say that now, but this is the part where the underdogs make an amazing comeback and win the game!" Ruby declared as she passed the ball off to Pyrrha, and Pyrrha started to rush towards their goal.**

"Yes!" Ruby cheered for her other.

 **When she got halfway, she realized that the ball was missing from her hand, instead replaced by a wooden ball.**

"...Nooooo." Ruby moaned, slumping on the floor. The substitution jutsu? Really?

 **"Looking for this?" Naruto asked, and everyone looked over to see him standing by his goal with the ball spinning on his finger. Naruto stopped the ball, before he tossed it up into the goal.**

 **"You were saying?" Blake asked with a smirk on her face.**

 **"22 to 5, Naruto's team wins... yeeeaaaaah. Are we done now?" Weiss asked with her tone suggestion just how excited she had been by the game.**

 **"How bad could the punishment be?" Jaune asked with a shrug.**

 **Everyone on Naruto's team smirked.**

 **This was going to be good.**

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ren look at dully. Jaune saw the looks. "What?"

"If we humiliated because of this, we're blaming you." Ren stated with no hesitation. You NEVER tempt Murphy's Law. It will always come to bite you right on the butt.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it. Sorry if there wasn't written between some parts of the chapter, but the chapter is long enough as it is. Again, check out my poll on my profile. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	53. Reading Ch 52: Beo

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the wait, but it was hard to find the right words for this chapter. Hopefully, this chapter is at least decent. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 52: The Beo

"I'll read this chapter." Spirit offered. He got the book from Pyrrha and started reading. " **Chapter 52: The Beo…."**

 **"You couldn't kill them?" Ozpin asked with a frown on his face as he stood with Glynda in the basement of the main Beacon building. The Search and Destroy party had come back, far more injured than when they went into the forest a second time. This time, he had sent all of his teachers into the Emerald Forest to face off against the Evolved threat.**

Not a single person had come back uninjured.

"They got beat THAT bad?" Yang asked, shocked.

 **Glynda had the right half of her face wrapped up in bandages, going over her forehead, eye, and part of her cheek. She had her arm in a sling, the shoulder had been dislocated and she had a small fracture. She also had several burns on her leg, how she got those were a mystery at first, until it was explained that the energy balls could cause burns when they made contact with the body. Even her aura didn't help her much against the monsters, and the other teachers were in worse states than her.**

"H-Holy cow," Jaune whispered.

"What happened to Professor Goodwitch?!" Ruby asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Weiss said.

 **"They predicted all our movements, and when one of us got close to taking one down, the others stopped us. The work well together. We were lucky to capture one." Glynda said as she looked down at the ground.**

 **Clad in chains and forced into a kneeling position, her head on the ground as she had her ankles, torso, neck, wrists, bisceps, and thighs all chained to the ground. She was what was once a normal, if not powerful, Beowolf. She was growling up at both of them, and the only sign of injury that she had on her was a bruise on her forehead from when a boulder smashed into her head and knocked her out.**

The two teams' eyes widened. "Grimm that predicts their opponents movements? That must be one of the powers the Satori gave them," Ren observed.

"And that made them dangerous," Weiss said. "I'm surprised they even caught the Beowolf..."

"Well," Pyrrha commented. "it did say that it was hit by a boulder."

"That hurts a lot!" Nora said, nodding sagely. "I got hit with a boulder the size of a house once. Couldn't think straight for a month!"

"It was about the size of a baseball," Ren said blandly.

 **"I thought you couldn't hit them?" Ozpin asked with a frown as he looked down at the human-like creature, but felt nothing but disgust for it.**

 **For such a foul creature to take human form... how disgusting of it.**

"Wow," Blake muttered. "Never seen Ozpin that disgusted before."

 **"We didn't, it was knocked out by a stray attack hitting the side of the cliff. A boulder came down and hit it in the head. We tried to kill this one, but it proves... difficult. We learned something very... disturbing." Glynda said with a slight shiver when she remembered their attempts to kill the one they had captured.**

 **"Disturbing?" Ozpin asked as he glanced back down at the growling beast below them.**

 **"Dust doesn't hurt them, or rather, the damage is extremely reduced by... something. They don't have souls, and still no aura. The closest thing we have that has hurt them was our Semblences." Glynda said as she stepped on the head of the Beo-Loli, as it was named by Naruto she had learned. Of course, she thought the name was useless since this was the only one of it's kind.**

 **It would go extinct, since it lacked the ability to breed. Glynda had checked herself to make sure, while the Beo-Loli had a vagina and that worked... she lacked a cervix and a womb. These Grimm were like normal Grimm in one way, they lacked a lot of internal organs found in humans. They had stomachs, but those stomachs were the end of that. They didn't use the bathroom, had no anus or any digestive tract that extended past the stomach.**

Some of the group turn a bit green. "Okay, while I'm glad that that they can't make baby Grimms, TMI." Yang gagged. She did not want to hear about a Grimm's internal system.

Hearing it from Professor Port was bad enough as it is.

 **They didn't eat because they needed food, they ate because they wanted to.**

 **"Reduced?" Ozpin asked with a narrowed brow, and he looked into the eyes of the beast that Glynda was stepping on.**

 **"These Grimm were already powerful before even becoming human shaped. This Beowolf was the leader of it's pack. The Death Stalker was an ancient one, and the Nevermore had a giant Nevermore. All ones that are much stronger than the ones around them. I talked with Peter, and he thinks they may be learning how to use their internal energy... this red energy." Glynda said in a worried tone. The Beo-Loli growled and snapped at her foot, and she pulled her leg back. Those fangs, all of her teeth were sharpened to triangular points, made for ripping things to shreds.**

"We are getting more and more bad news." Blake muttered. "The fact that the Grimms are turning humanoid is bad enough, but the more ancient and powerful Grimms are also humanoid?"

"I don't think this is a battle our others can can win." Jaune said. It's like they're built to combat hunters and huntresses.

 **"Can they learn?" Ozpin asked, and Glynda nodded.**

 **"As we fought them... they were reading us, and adapting to out abilities. These creatures were made for killing... with every failed attempt to kill them. They grow stronger and more used to their bodies... the Ursa had started to us something resembling boxing by the time we retreated." Glynda said with a frown on her face. That was a scary thought.**

The teams shivered. That really was a scary thought. Yang however…

"I wanna fight 'em!" Yang said grinning.

"Yang!" Ruby chastised. "Even Professor Goodwitch wasn't a match against them! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Pfft! Boxing Ursa? Child's play," Yang scoffed.

"Yang," Blake said in a dull tone. "You can't even beat Ruby when you accidently rip her cloak."

Yang chuckled sheepishly as Ruby glared at her half-sister hotly. She still hadn't forgiven Yang for that.

 **Beacon taught it's students how to kill Grimm, but these Grimm had taken human form and had lost a lot of the weaknesses they had as Grimm.**

 **To kill these Grimm, you would need experience-**

 **"Killing humans." A voice said from behind them, and both headmaster and teacher looked behind them to see Naruto with his arms crossed.**

"He's right," Spirit said, making the eight turn to him. "These Grimms are not the same ones you fought. In order to have at least a chance to kill, you need experience killing human beings."

Many of them felt sick at that, especially Ruby. "What do you mean by that?" Blake asked, hoping it isn't what they're all thinking.

"Naruto will explain." Spirit told them all.

 **"Uzumaki, this is restricted-" Glynda started, before she was silenced by Ozpin. He raised his hand and looked at Naruto with an interested tone.**

 **"Naruto, I'll skip why you are here in favor of asking... what do you mean?" Ozpin asked with a curious glance. Naruto nodded his head and walked over towards them, before he kneeled down to the level of the Beo-Loli and placed his hand on her head. She didn't snap at him.**

 **This human had no aura... and wasn't feeling any negative emotions... this human was not something she felt a desire to kill.**

"What? He can go to Grimm without having to battle them?" Jaune gaped. "That is seriously not fair."

"But it does make sense." Ren said. Since Naruto doesn't have any negative emotions, and no aura to begin with, Grimm won't try to target him. Everyone in Remnant has aura, but Naruto isn't originally from Remnant.

 **"Killing humans. You might have students fight their classmates, but they don't try and kill each other. I mean, they have aura. They can go balls to the wall without worrying about killing anyone." Naruto explained one of the weaknesses of aura. When you always had aura, you didn't know what to do without it. You didn't know how to fight enemies who didn't have aura, sure you fought them the same way.**

 **How do you counter impaling your opponent, only for them to grab your arm and draw you in close through that?**

 **"That is how things are run." Ozpin told Naruto, a bit worried about what Naruto was getting at.**

 **"You might have humans fight humans, but you don't train those humans to kill humans. People don't know how to muster up the urge to really kill somebody with their own two hands. Killing a monster is easy, killing something that looks human is harder than you can ever imagine." Naruto said as he rubbed the Beo-Loli between the ears on top of her head.**

None of them look really good at hearing that. But no matter how much they want to deny his words….he is right. Everything he said is correct.

Not even Yang and Blake, who have fought other people in the past, had ever killed a person.

 **Glynda was wide eyed when she saw how Naruto was being allowed so close to their captured enemy.**

 **It was like the Grimm didn't even think he was the enemy.**

"Most unpredictable person I have ever met." Blake said, shaking her head. There are sounds of agreement from the others.

 **"How are you so close to that beast?" Glynda asked Naruto with a frown, and he looked back at her.**

 **"Grimm don't attack me unless I'm angry, or taunt them first. I don't have an aura, and to them I'm like another animal. Have you ever seen a Grimm kill an animal for no reason? Nope, they only hate Humans, Faunus, and things created by them." Naruto said as he sat down in front of the Beowolf and started to scratch the back of her neck. The creature was putty in his hands, and was whimpering up towards him to not stop.**

Team RWBY have a sinking feeling in their stomach. "Is he going to…." Weiss trailed off.

"Yep." Blake and Yang said at the same time. Naruto will be the only one who is going to fight the Grimm.

Well, unless Team RWBY have anything to say about that.

 **It would be awhile before this creature learned how to use her vocal cords like a human.**

 **"So, you can go in there and kill them?" Ozpin asked with his eyes narrowed.**

 **"I can kill one that way, but when I kill one the rest attack me. Grimm were mindless, but they realize when they are being threatened. At the same time, they ARE animals. They learn. Naruto... say, Na... ru... to." Naruto said as he tilted the head of the Grimm up and showed her his lips. She started to copy his lip movements and she breathed out, but her voice only came out as dog-like whimpers. She didn't know how to use her vocal cords to make human sounds, so she was stuck acting like the animal she was.**

 **She might have human level intelligence now, but all brain power was still stuck in "Grimm" mode.**

"How on earth does know a lot about Grimm?" Pyrrha wondered. No one else in Remnant know THAT much. Not even those who study Grimm for a living.

 **"You know a lot about Grimm." Glynda said with a furrowed brow, wondering how Naruto was getting the Grimm to do what he wanted.**

 **"I lived amongst a group of Beowolf for 2 weeks trying to find a way home, I've learned a lot about this breed of Grimm." Naruto said as he gripped the hair of the grimm harshly, and she started to snap at him violently just like she did to Glynda. Glynda was surprised for a moment, before Naruto pinched the ear of the Grimm and it whimpered in pain and turned submissive.**

"He lived amongst Grimm." Jaune deadpanned. His entire face have a blank. "He lived amongst Grimm."

"Yep." Yang said, making a pop sound on the 'p'.

"...Why am I not surprise?"

"Probably because this isn't the craziest thing we've heard or seen."

 **"So, we attack them like humans?" Ozpin asked Naruto, curious as to the power Naruto had over this grimm.**

 **"Have either of you ever killed a person before? A living and breathing person." Naruto asked both of them with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"No, the last war was around 80 years ago." Ozpin confirmed his own no-kill stats, and Glynda nodded as well. Neither of them had ever taken a human or faunus life before now.**

 **"Then it isn't so simple, now is it? The reason you aren't killing them, is because you are holding yourselves back. You see people, not wild animals... they are animals." Naruto said as he rubbed between the ears again and got the the pleasured sound from the Grimm.**

"Every word he says is true." Spirit said, gaining everyone's attention. "If any hunter or huntress try to fight a humanoid looking animal or monster, then they would subconsciously hold themselves back. It would be a losing battle against the humanoid Grimms."

Team RWBY look at one another. They wonder if they try to join Naruto in fighting those Grimm, would they just burden him? From what they're hearing, it's probably so.

Even Yang admits she might hold Naruto back.

 **"What are you doing?" Glynda asked Naruto, curious about how he had been acting with the captured Evolved.**

 **"I'm just a clone, what happens to me doesn't matter. I was sent to deliver a message, my original body went into Sage Mode and felt that you all had a Grimm captured." Naruto explained to them. He was just a clone, so if he got bit then it didn't matter.**

 **"These Grimm, do you think they can be tamed?" Ozpin asked Naruto seriously, and Naruto laughed for a moment.**

"A tamed Grimm? That could be extremely useful." Weiss mused.

"And extremely scary." Jaune piped in, shivering. "I mean, can you imagine if a tamed Grimm got into the hands of the wrong person?"

The group either looked at Yang or Nora. Either way, they shivered. Jaune got a good point there.

 **"Hell no they can't. The only reason this one is responding is because wolfs, the base animal for the Beowolf, were capable of being domesticated. This one might be tamed, but it will lose it's evil nature and become weaker for it." Naruto explained, since his Sage Mode had given him an insight into the Satori's abilities. So long as Satori's heart was evil, it could read the evil in other's hearts. Their negative emotions, but if Satori became good then that ability would change to reading the good in people's hearts... and that wouldn't do much for battle.**

 **"I don't believe taming these beasts is a good idea." Glynda informed Ozpin, and Naruto nodded in agreement.**

 **"It isn't, like I said... when was the last time you saw a bear wag it's tail? These are powerful Grimm whose sole purpose is to destroy humanity." Naruto explained as he looked into the eyes of the Beo-Loli, and he looked at her whisker marks. They were just like his own feral marks when he used that chakra.**

"I'm glad that won't be tamed." Ren said with relief. He doesn't want to imagine Nora having a tamed Grimm in her hands.

 **No one in Remnant can be able to survive that.**

 **This thing had been influenced by him to some degree.**

 **It was possible some of his chakra had infused into the Satori's dead flesh, and this Grimm got unlucky and ate some of it.**

 **"Can you train this Grimm?" Ozpin asked as he looked down at the smallest being in the room, and the Grimm snapped at him. Naruto took out a kunai, before he stabbed the chains holding her. He broke every chain that wasn't connected to her neck, before he grabbed the neck chain and watched as the Grimm rushed into action.**

 **She moved towards Glynda and Ozpin quickly and was only held back by the chain, and she was snapping her jaws at them, howling death, and trying to claw them to death with all of her might.**

Jaune gulped. "That is just very scary looking." He's trying very hard to ignore the fact that this is a naked woman.

They may be monsters, but they still have female bodies. Hot ones at that, unfortunately for him.

 **"Hating humans is part of her instinct, and she might kill somebody... Sit!" Naruto ordered the Grimm as his eyes turned red, and his whisker marks become more feral. The Grimm whimpered and sat down, not understanding his words, but understanding the death threat that he was giving her. Her tail curled between her legs, and she looked down at the ground in a submissive way.**

"...Does anyone else this is both freaky and cute at the same time?" Yang asked. A few hands were raised at that. "Oh good. It isn't just me."

 **"What did you just do?" Glynda asked as Naruto let go of the chain he was holding, and the Grimm remained sitting.**

 **"I'm the biggest predator she knows, and no doubt she saw me kill Satori. She knows that if she crosses me, she is going to die. As a Grimm, she didn't fear death... but now she has human emotions. She is afraid of death now." Naruto said as he walked next to the Beo-Loli and placed his hand on top of her head. She looked down at the ground, afraid that if she tried to snap at anyone she would get her head ripped clean off.**

"...If they weren't monsters trying to kill all of us, I would feel a bit of sympathy for it." Pyrrha said, frowning.

"But like you said, they are monsters." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "I actually like the fact they have fear in them. Maybe we can have them feel the same fear others human and faunus did when they died at their hands. Weaken them, increasing their fear, have their life flash before they eyes." At the end of her speech, a sadistic gleam enter her eyes.

…

Everyone was staring at Weiss, a bit startled at her….sadistic speech. "Who knew Weiss could be scary?" Yang whispered to Blake. The faunus nodded in agreement.

 **"So, they can be tamed?" Ozpin asked again, since he was seeing proof they could be tamed.**

 **"Like I said, this one sure, the others... doubt it. First I would have to teach them the language, and the animals they belong to don't have the same dog instincts. They don't follow orders, they don't have a pack mind. I might as well be god to this creature right now." Naruto said as he grabbed her by the back of the neck, and lifted her up into the air. It was true, when a dog recognized you as their master, you were pretty much their god. Unless they thought they could take you down and take your spot, then they would follow you with undying loyalty.**

 **This Grimm would now die for him, because she was afraid that if she didn't he would kill her himself.**

 **Those were her instincts.**

Weiss rub her chin. "Maybe I should try taming a Grimm. Have the beast in my mercy for once." She gain a dark smirk on her face at the thought.

Ruby scooted away from her partner. She's starting to scare the red-hooded girl now, with that gleam in her eye and the dark smirk on her face.

 **"Wait, how do you know she won't attack humans when you aren't around?" Glynda questioned him, and Naruto laughed.**

 **"Oh, don't get me wrong. If she thinks she can get away with it, kill some people while I'm not watching, she will try it. Right now, the only thing keeping her back is fear of the stronger wolf." Naruto said as he looked at her with his own red eyes. He dropped the Beo-Loli onto her butt, and she looked up towards him, while growling at Glynda and Ozpin... but she made no move to actually attack them.**

 **Naruto turned his head and stopped looking at her, and she stalked forward, before she moved right back when he looked at her again.**

 **"Will she fight for us if you make her?" Ozpin questioned, and Naruto shrugged.**

 **"Who knows, maybe the second she is free she runs away. How about this, I'll spend some time with her every once and awhile. See what I can do. I'm not a dog tamer, but I did have a friend that was." Naruto offered them. He would be willing to attempt to train this Grimm into being loyal and obedient.**

 **He felt a soft nibble on the side of his hand, and saw the Grimm looking to get his attention.**

 **She was whimpering.**

Some of them are looking away from the scene. This scene is both disturbing and cute at the same time. "Why did they had to make most of the female Grimms cute?" Jaune muttered in despair.

This is just so not fair to all hormonal boys walking on Remnant.

 **Her desire to kill, and her instinct to do what Naruto tells her, being the most conflicting things she had ever felt in her life. Grimm didn't feel love or hate, but humans did. Grimm just killed with no hatred for humans, so now that they had hearts and emotions they could feel. Dogs were loving creatures, so having the instincts of a dog and the growing mind of a person... this Evolved was undergoing a conflict of interests.**

 **They were more complicated now, they weren't just killing machines... at the same time, they were nearly perfect killing machines.**

 **Most others didn't have the same conflicts as this one.**

 **"How long have you known about this?" Ozpin questioned Naruto, who looked at them.**

 **"I knew when Port gave that assignment, and all of the teachers seemed keen on making us work together. You were getting stategies from us, and preparing us to work in teams to fight if you failed... you failed. Now it is MY turn." Naruto told them with a stern tone.**

 **"You will NOT speak to us that way young man." Glynda told Naruto, and he gave her a hard look.**

"Even though he's correct, he can't speak to them like that." Weiss stated with a frown.

"Remember that Naruto don't have that much respect for authority." Spirit said to her. "And beside, he only speaking the truth. They failed, and now it's his turn."

Team RWBY look a bit worried for Naruto. While Naruto is strong, this is an army of powerful they're talking about. How can one man beat something that big by himself?

 **"Look at where your experience got you then. You can't beat these things. Since I was 5 years old, I have been trained on how to kill people. Talking about killing somebody, and actually going at a person with the intent to kill are two different things. You have never fought something like this... so you have no experience with it... I do have that experience." Naruto said as he ignored the Evolved that was whimpering for attention. He was having a talk right now, and it was serious.**

Spirit can see how worried or frustrated the two teams are being right now. But he didn't say anything, knowing that his reassurance won't help at all.

Actions are louder than words, so they'll need to see that Naruto can fight them all by himself.

 **"I see... I will place the school under lockdown then. I take it that your real body will be taking care of this threat?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who nodded. He understood fully well what Naruto was getting at.**

 **They weren't fighting mindless beasts anymore, they were fighting sentient beings with the ability to fear death.**

 **Grimm didn't have fear, anger, or love... so you didn't feel bad about killing it. If they ordered students, or even teachers, to kill then they would be scarred for life.**

"So even if we can kill it, we won't end up how we was before." Blake said with a frown. "So there isn't any way we can help Naruto."

Yang gritted her teeth. "Damn it." She muttered in anger.

 **"Once you are in lock down, I know for a fact my real body will sneak out and go to fight. Just because these things are smaller than Satori, doesn't mean we can underestimate them. Who knows what they can do together." Naruto said with a frown on his face as he grabbed his kunai and took the end of the chain he had let go of, before he shoved the kunai into the ground with the chain connected to it. Then Naruto took out a few more kunai and did the same.**

 **They would vanish when he vanished, but that would allow Glynda and Ozpin to leave the room without being attacked.**

 **"You are being serious." Glynda said to Naruto. In the small amount of time she had known him, she knew him as a happy guy.**

 **"When my comrades are in danger, I'm always serious. I might be stupid, but even stupid people can be serious." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the room. Glynda and Ozpin walked out of the room before him, and they closed and locked the steel door behind them.**

 **They heard howling coming from behind the door, and Naruto's clone popped when it was no longer needed.**

 **A battle was coming.**

"Well, this will be an interesting fight." Pyrrha commented. "Naruto vs. an army of humanoid Grimm."

"I don't like it." Yang stated, crossing her arms. "I wish there is something we can do to help him."

"But unfortunately, we would only hinder him." Blake sighed. "And even if we manage to kill one, that will traumatized." So Naruto is the only one that could fight them.

She hope Naruto will get out of that with his life.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked the chapter at least a little bit. Not my best work, but it's the best I could do. This chapter was difficult to do. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	54. Reading Ch 53: Yang Messed Up

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are gonna read about how Yang messed up really badly. (Sigh) And give people a reason not to try and become drunk. I don't have experience myself, not being a drinker, but I heard that hangovers are no fun at all (Which makes me wonder why people would drink so much in the first place). So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

Reading Ch 53: Yang Messes Up

"So, who want to read now?" Spirit asked, holding up the book.

Yang spoke. "I'll read again." Spirit throw her the book, which she catched. She opened it and started the next chapter. " **Chapter 53: Yang Messes Up…."**

That stopped the girl. "Messed up? What do you mean messed up?"

"You'll see." Was all Spirit said.

 **'Shadow Clone jutsu.' Naruto thought as he created a clone next to him, making the sign behind his back. Naruto sent the clone off, while the losers of the the "Special" Basketball game we're currently getting changed into their punishment outfits.**

"Oh." Jaune's shoulder sagged when he heard that part. "I forgot about that."

"Same." Ruby's shoulder also sagged as well while Yang grin. Yang isn't going to let this go. Ever.

 **The winning team, Naruto, Nora, Blake, and Yang, were waiting outside with arms crossed. Naruto had been able to make a clone appear without the smoke, and he had it use the Shunshin to leave the area before anyone could notice it.**

He sensed something strange on campus, and he wanted the clone to go check it out.

"So this is sometimes before the last chapter." Blake realized. The others realized this as well, but aren't really surprised.

By now, it's going to take a lot more to surprise this group.

 **"So, who do you think chose what?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw Naruto raising some kind of drink to his lips. She would have to ask him about what he was drinking, it had a strange bottle shape.**

 **"Ruby picked puppy." Blake said, knowing that without a doubt the girl would pick that. The girl would go for the puppy costume without a doubt.**

Ruby pouted. "Why would you think I would pick a puppy costume?"

"Cause you act and sometimes, look like one." Blake replied without missing a beat. Ruby pouted even more, not helping her case.

"I do not!"

"You're looking like one right now." Ruby pout disappeared and was replaced with an embarrassed blush, much to the amusement of the others.

 **Naruto had ran to Vale just to go get the costumes, and he had picked up 4 costumes that each of them picked out. Yang picked the puppy, Blake picked out a cat, Nora picked a sloth for some reason, and Naruto picked out a frog... since they didn't make toad costumes for some reason.**

 **"Ren is going sloth, I just love them." Nora said with a sigh of contentedness. She couldn't wait to see how Ren would look dressed as a sloth of all animals.**

"Should've expected that." Ren sighed. Nora is probably eager to see him in said costume, considering she's bouncing in her seat in excitement.

 **"What are you drinking?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, giving up on waiting for an answer. She HAD to know what Naruto was drinking here and now.**

 **"Spirytus Vacuo Vodka." Naruto answered her without even missing a beat. Yang's eyes lit up with delight the second she heard vodka. She didn't know what type of alcoholic drink that he had, but she knew that vodka translated into shit faced drunk.**

Yang's eyes lit up at the sound of alcohol before turning to Spirit. "Hey, do you think you get some beer, whiskey, or vodka?"

"Yang!" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake yelled in protest. They would've said more, when Spirit popped.

"No, you can't." Spirit bluntly said. "First off, I'm not a bartender. Second, I don't want any of you getting drunk while reading this. And third, I just don't like the stuff. I don't understand why you people like drinking it."

Yang sagged in disappointment while her team sighed in relief, especially Ruby. The young leader saw first hand how destructive Yang can be when fairly drunk.

 **"Can I have some?" Yang asked Naruto as she made the "Give Me" motion with her hands.**

 **"I don't know, this is some pretty strong stuff. I don't think you can handle it." Naruto told her seriously. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle this. He was a guy that could put away 13 or 14 Bloody Sunrises without feeling it. He simply burned through it faster than it could get him drunk. It took a LOT of booze before he got drunk, he could get drunk, but he needed enough to kill a normal person.**

Yang's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Oh, he did not just go there." While she can't hold the amount Naruto could, she can hold a decent amount of alcohol.

 **"... You did not just go there. I can handle 4 glasses of Strawberry Sunrises before getting drunk, and those are 20 proof." Yang told Naruto, showing that she could handle her booze just fine. 20 proof was 10% alcohol, and those glasses were normal sizes. That was like filling up one glass almost halfway with booze.**

"While I don't doubt you can drink a lot, how do you know that it's stronger than you think?" Pyrrha asked her. Yang scoffed and cross her arms.

"Like other me said, I can handle my booze."

 **"Try it, chug it if you can." Naruto told her as he gave her the sake jug he kept it in. Yang smirked at him, before she lifted it up to her lips and started to chug it down. Yang stopped chugging right away, though she had swallowed 4 or 5 times before she had been able to stop. She started to cough into her hand, and gasped for breath while beating on her chest.**

 **That felt like getting punched in the solar plexus!**

That definitely took a hit at her confidence and she look confuse. "What?" Was all Yang said while the others are also surprised.

How strong is that bottle?

 **"What... oh god..." Yang said, and both Blake and Nora looked at her.**

 **"Just curious, how strong is that?" Nora asked as Yang tried to force herself to drink more of the stuff. She wanted to prove a point to Naruto that she could handle her vodka, and she would do just that.**

"You would kill yourself just to prove a point?!" Weiss screamed in incredulously.

Yang merely raise an eyebrow at her.

"...You would." Weiss sighed.

 **"Oh, you will see." Naruto told her, and Blake got onto her Scroll and started to look it up. She typed in "Spirytus Vacuo Vodka" and she got several search results. True, her Scroll wasn't nearly as wide spread for search results as the library computers, but it was getting the job done.**

 **'Holy... that stuff is 192 proof. That is over 96% alcohol!' Blake thought with wide eyes as Yang's eyes teared up and she actually cried a little. It was SO strong that it hurt her just trying to drink it the way she was doing.**

' _96% alcohol?!'_ Everyone thought in incredulity. Most of them were in even more disbelief when Yang is just continuing to drink it. ' _How is she still drinking that?!'_

Nora raise an eyebrow at Yang. She may be crazy, but she isn't stupid enough to drink that? And it's not bravery either, just pure stupidity.

 **"Wow, you are pounding that down." Nora said with her eyebrows raised up, grinning. She could smell how strong it was, and she wanted none of that. She was crazy, not stupid like Yang was acting at the moment.**

"Hey!" Yang shouted, looking at Nora. "I'm not being stupid!"

"You're continuing to drink the alcohol with no stop." Nora deadpanned. And hearing it from Nora, from all people, shock all of them.

"Like you wouldn't do the same if Naruto challenge your drinking abilities." Yang retorted. And before Nora could say anything, Yang started reading again.

 **Then again, Naruto didn't challenge her drinking abilities like he did Yang.**

"See?" Yang said smugly. Nora grin sheepishly and good naturedly.

"Okay, got me there."

' _She doesn't even drink period.'_ Ren thought in his head, though didn't point it out. The last thing he wanted is for Nora to desire to try out alcohol. He doubt she would want to, but it never hurts to be careful.

He don't want to even imagine a drunk Nora. Ever.

 **"I am... the greatest." Yang said as she showed Naruto an empty bottle, her voice extremely raspy from what she had just done.**

' _She's insane.'_ Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune deadpanned in their head. Only someone extremely stupid would continue to drink that.

Then again, the other Yang didn't really know the proof of that vodka.

 **"Hey Yang, when that hits you, you are going to be piss drunk." Naruto told her as a fact. Good, he planned on sneaking out tonight and Yang being a drunken Yang would be just the distraction that he needed. It was why he had taken it out in front of her, because curiosity might have killed the cat, but Yang was the only one dumb enough to chug down something that smelled as strongly as that vodka.**

"...Oh that sneaky little-!"

"Yang, don't say something you will regret." Spirit warned her. Naruto may not be here, but he doesn't know how the reviewer will responds to Yang cursing Naruto.

Those flamers are looking for anything to criticize/insult the stories authors made.

 **"Huh?" Yang asked, and Blake felt the need to point it out.**

 **"Yang, what is the highest proof you have taken a drink from? Not the amount, but the proof." Blake felt the need to ask, and Yang grinned while holding up two fingers.**

 **"20 proof, a good amount." Yang confirmed for them, and Blake paled when she realized JUST how badly this was going to hit Yang.**

Yang paled, along with the others, also realizing the fact. "...Oh shit." Yang gulped. Okay, she admit it. She was being an idiot for drinking that vodka.

 **"How bad is it?" Nora asked, since she wasn't a drinker herself.**

 **"Proof is decided by doubling the alcohol percentage. 20 proof is 10% alcohol... and this drink has a proof of 192... it is 96% alcohol." Blake informed Nora, while also educating her on something she may have use of in her own drinking days. If she decided to drink that is, which she really shouldn't.**

 **With her smaller body, alcohol would hit her worse than Yang.**

Ren sighed relief at that, something that Nora noticed. "Of course I'm not going to drink Ren. I'm crazy, not stupid. I know what my body could take and what it can't."

"And I'm grateful for that." Ren said sincerely. He really don't want to see Nora drunk.

 **"192 proof... oh shit." Yang said with her eyes growing wider. She was young, it didn't take alcohol but a few minutes to get absorbed into her blood through her tongue and stomach. She had just chugged down enough of the drink to easily outclass what it normally took to get her hammered... and far surpass even that.**

 **She was about to get shit faced drunk.**

"And the hangover she'll have is gonna be even worse." Spirit idly commented. And this is why he will not ever drink alcohol. The instant side of effects of it, after drinking a certain amount, isn't worth the consequences after.

His comment though, didn't help calm Yang at all.

 **"Why did you let her drink that?" Blake asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"She said she could handle it. Oh, hey Ruby." Naruto said when the people started to walk out in their costumes. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment when he saw that Ruby was wearing a green body suit that showed off her curves. It was only made funny by the long frog fingers and the oversized mascot head with a hole in the front for her face. She was dressed like a cartoon, but sexy, frog that still remained decent.**

Yang use this distraction to keep her mind off the fact her other is about to be super drunk. "Wait, a frog? Why didn't you get the puppy? And who got the puppy?"

"How I'm suppose to know that? That's another me there." Ruby reminded her. She can't read her other's mind!

 **"Hey, how do we look?" Ruby asked as she took a pose and draped her cloak over her shoulders to finish off the costume.**

 **"I feel like an idiot." Jaune said with a pout as he dressed in a puppy outfit that was much too small for him. It was sized to fit Ruby not him, and had no stomach to him. He looked like a gay furry lover, and it only made matters worse than more of his body was showing than ever before.**

There was silence. And then….

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Yang and Nora laughed so hard that they falled on the floor while Ruby and Pyrrha are giggling madly. Ren, Spirit, and Blake at this in amusement while Weiss try to stifle her laughter.

Jaune, meanwhile, have his head hung and a raincloud over his head. Why him? Why?

 **"You look like an idiot." Weiss spoke up for the first time as she did her nails, she had just been sitting down without saying anything. She had been painting her fingernails, and would do her toenails tonight.**

"Thank you captain obvious." Jaune grumbled, wanting to sink into the couch deeper. He didn't need to be told that.

 **"You do look silly." Pyrrha had to agree with Weiss as she showed up wearing the costume that she had picked.**

 **"You look awesome." Yang said as she drunkenly stumbled over to Pyrrha and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, while poking her nose with her finger. Pyrrha was dressed as a sexy kitten, with a purple fur coat on over her shoulders that was tightly closed over her massive cleavage... the girl had impressive girls. She had her stomach exposed, what could Blake say she wanted Pyrrha to know what it felt like to be a Faunus... and be stared at for something she couldn't help.**

 **The cat ears on top of her head, and drawn on whiskers with the tail added everything together.**

Yang whistled while Pyrrha blush at how….revealing the costume his. "Damn girl. You look sexy." Then the blonde look at Jaune, who was looking at the picture, stunned. "And I saw Jaune is appreciating it too."

That broke the boy out of his stupor and look away from the picture with a monster blush. Pyrrha also blush heavily, especially when Nora started smirking at her, and look away from Jaune.

 **"That didn't take long." Naruto said with a grin as he looked at how drunk Yang was. She would be having the WORST hangover of her life when she woke up after sleeping.**

"Don't remind me." Yang whimpered. Right now, she's feeling pity for her other. And also reminding herself to check the proof of any alcohol she discovers.

She doesn't want to end up like her other.

 **"Is she drunk." Ruby asked as she looked at Yang, and her sister looked at her with narrowed eyes.**

 **"I might be drunk... but you're sexy... all... six of you." Yang said with a wiggling finger, and Naruto snorted, before he formed several Shadow Clones around himself. Naruto tapped on Yang's shoulder, and she turned to look at him. Her face was extremely red at this point, the booze was going to hit her full force.**

 **Aura did NOTHING for burning booze from the system, well chakra didn't do anything either, Naruto was just special since he had such a high healing ability.**

 **Aura only healed minor wounds like small cuts, it didn't really do anything internal.**

Yang pouted. "I wish it could do something about our insides."

"Don't we all?" Blake remarked dryly. Healing your internal organs is something all hunters and huntresses pray for.

 **"Is she okay?" Jaune asked, before Yang continued to look at Naruto. She went towards one of his clones, before she looked it in the eyes.**

 **"Not in the slightest, why did you let her do that?" Blake asked Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders. Naruto popped his clones, and Yang looked shocked when all of the awesome sesy blonds vanished. Naruto placed his hands together, before he turned into a copy of Yang.**

 **"Hey sexy, want to have fun?" Naruto asked in Yang's voice, and Yang turned towards Naruto and jumped back in shock.**

 **"Oh! If I am there... who am this me what?" Yang started to say, but she couldn't come up with a normal thought.**

Yang look at her teammates with serious eyes. "Okay you three, if I ever suggest drinking something above my proof, slap me. Hard."

All of them agreed, especially Weiss.

 **"You let her do this to herself?" Ruby asked in shock when she looked at drunken Yang. She was playing with the collar of her shirt, and she looked down at herself.**

 **"But... if that me is me... and this me has boobs... boobs... boobies!" Yang said as she grabbed onto Naruto's imitations of her breasts and squeezed them hard enough to make Naruto drog the transformation.**

 **"We look Nora, Ren is a sloth." Naruto said as he looked at Ren, while Yang started to grab at his pecs. She ran her hands along the front of his chest.**

Blake and Weiss growled when they saw that while Yang pouted. She wish her other isn't so drunk so she could enjoy the experience.

 **"Where did the boobies go?" Yang asked dumbly, not looking at Naruto in the face. She was confused why sexy boobies were replaced by just as sexy muscles. Naruto was still shirtless in his real form.**

 **"Drunk Yang is awesome." Jaune said with a chuckle, while Nora looked at Ren. Not a single inch of skin could be seen on him. He was wearing a fat mascot version of a sloth. His voice was muffled down, and he wasn't able to grab onto anything as he was.**

"No. No I'm not." Yang stated to Jaune, daring him to disagree with her.

Jaune chose not too, fortunately for him. He doesn't want to become a punching bag for an enrage Yang. or Yang period.

 **"How long do we wear these?" Ren asked with a tone that suggested he didn't want to do this. He knew that they were suppose to walk around the campus like this, but he didn't know when they were suppose to stop.**

 **"You look SO cute Ren." Nora complimented him loudly. She loved sloths, and Ren was her bestest friend ever, so this was a great combination for her.**

 **"Thank you Nora." Ren said with a smile, though nobody could see it.**

 ***Thud***

 **"She lasted longer than I thought she would. Don't worry Ruby, she is going to be okay... but she is going to wake up with a hangover and throwing up." Naruto said when Yang fell back onto her back. She was drooling out of the side of her mouth, getting slobber all over the carpet in the hallway. Ruby was worried about her, of course, but everyone was surprised when Yang hopped back into a standing position.**

 **"Got... ya... whooooa." Yang said as she wobbled on her feet, unable to stand up completely straight and getting dizzy.**

"So this is why this chapter is called Yang messes up." Blake realized. And the chapter is pretty accurate.

Yang really did mess up.

 **"How can YOU drink that?" Blake asked as she held her nose, Yang's scent was changing quickly as the booze started to circulate through her system. Her scent was going from somewhat pleasant, Blake wasn't going to say she loved the smell, but it was pleasant... to a drunken fool. Yang normally smelled like good shampoo and strawberry, but right now she smelled like alcohol and sweat.**

 **Not a good combination.**

 **"Naruto has an extremely high healing ability. Is that right?" Weiss asked as she looked towards Naruto. She guessed that his ability to heal, also burned out toxins.**

 **"Yep, I burn through this stuff pretty quickly. It takes some powerful stuff to affect me, even strong poisons only knock me out... or make me sick." Naruto said with a shrug. He had learned that when Junior tried to poison him several times. It took some really powerful shit to put him on his ass for short amounts of time.**

"Lucky bastard." Yang grumbled, crossing her arms. She wish she could have that kind of ability.

 **"Carry me to bed! Carry me, carry me!" Yang shouted out as she held her hands towards Naruto, expecting him to follow through with her instructions.**

Many of the readers snickered or stifled laughter when they heard Yang say that while Yang grumbled "Piss off." at all of them.

 **"Well, you guys go walk around campus. Ruby, you have to ribbit. Pyrrha, make some really nice cat sounds. Jaune, bark. Ren, make the aaaah sound... what?" Naruto asked when he saw Nora, and would assume Ren, staring at him with everyone else.**

Nora's eyes lit up. "He knows what a sloth sounds?" Nora asked in amazement. She would treasure this memory till the day she dies.

"Well he does live in the forest during his travel." Ren said. He is bound to run into a lot of animals, other than Grimm, along the way.

 **"You know what a sloth sounds like?" Nora asked, amazed by the discovery that she would always remember.**

 **"Well, I lived in a forest and travelled the world. It isn't hard to figure out what a sloth sounds like. They don't make a lot of noise, but their cry is like this higher pitched aaah sound." Naruto explained it to them, and Ren tried it out.**

 **"Aaaaaah." He attempted, and Nora smiled widely and tried to hold back her laughter.**

 **"Croak!" Ruby shouted out with a wide grin on her face as she led the group towards their humiliation.**

Blake look at Ruby. "You seem to be taking this easily."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it." Ruby replied with a shrug. "Best to make the best of it. Plus, Yang is very drunk right now, so she's suffering worse than eye."

"Ruby." Yang whined. She didn't need to mention that.

 **"Meow." Pyrrha said as she followed after Ruby, wanting this day to be over with already. She lost in Huntsman Basketball (basically basketball without some of the rules of normal basketball, while using super abilities), and now she was getting dragged around with more skin exposed than usual... meowing like a cat.**

 **"Woof... woof." Jaune said with NO enthusiam at all, not wanting to do this.**

 **"Ha!" Yang barked out a laugh as she looked at them, before she groaned and held her stomach for a moment. She calmed down after a second, before she wobbled and leaned up against Blake for support.**

 **"Aaaaah." Ren made the cry of the sloth.**

Suddenly, white flashes are made, and the group turn to see Yang holding her scroll. "I am so gonna keep this in my scroll." Yang grinned wickedly.

Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha groan at that.

 **"Buuuuuuuuuurb." Yang burbed as she leaned against Naruto, and Naruto gagged for a moment at her booze breath.**

 **Naruto blinked when suddenly he felt a strange thing happen to his mind.**

 **He remembered the conversation that his clone had with Ozpin and Glynda.**

Everyone blink a little bit. "Wait a minute." Weiss said slowly. "You mean he can get the memories of his clones whenever they pop?"

Spirit nodded. "Yep."

"...Oh come on!" Jaune shouted, grabbing his hair in frustration. Now he could gather knowledge by using clones?! Is there an end to his abilities?!

"...That is totally not fair!" Blake and Weiss shouted, startling everyone. They want to have an ability like that!

 **Naruto slammed his head against the wall when he realized that he got his clones memories, and that he could have been using his clones to study and do things for him.**

 **"Yang passed out." Blake noted, seeing as Yang was currently drooling on the back of Naruto's pants. She had passed out while hugging him, and slipped right to her knees, drooling over the back of his pant legs.**

 **"I told her." Naruto said with a nod. Just because she could drink a good number of Strawberry Sunrises, didn't make her a world class drinker. It just meant she wasn't a light weight, but something that was 192 proof was HEAVY booze. Yang would be just fine, but she would feel like somebody had run over her head with a truck.**

 **Yang was lucky that she only chugged one small bottle, sake bottles weren't that large, instead of a big one... and that Naruto had already gotten a good amount.**

Yang paled even more than before, wondering what would happen if she have drunk a whole bottle.

She's very glad that Naruto drank some of it, and that it wasn't that big.

 **Naruto picked up Yang bridle style, before he unlocked his room and went over to place Yang on his bed.**

 **He figured this would be a small mercy for her.**

Yang bang her head on the table. "Somebody take the book on the table. I just want to lay my head down and die for the moment."

She really did messed up.

 **And that's the end. I hope none of you liked this chapter, and please, no flaming of any forms. It's not a cool thing to do, it really isn't. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	55. Reading Ch 54: Team RWBY Defeated

Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the wait, but a lot of things happened. Places I needed to go, chores needed doing, and fanfics I wanted to read. Plus, the chapters are getting longer now, which mean I had to take more time to think on what I want to write. So expect longer waits. Or just don't expect a scheduled update. Now, on this chapter, the readers are gonna read on how Team RWBY got all knocked out. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.

Reading Ch 54: Team RWBY Defeated

Ruby patted her sister's back in comfort before getting the book. "I'll read this chapter." Ruby volunteered before opening the book. " **Reading Ch 54: Team RWBY Defeated…."**

"Defeat?" Weiss interrupted in shock. Then she narrow her eyes. "What do you mean defeat?"

"We'll probably see." Blake said, a bit nervous about what they're about to read.

 **"Maaaaaan, I can't believe that there was a lock down drill. We are going to be stuck in our rooms until tomorrow." Ruby pouted as she curled up underneath the kotatsu, and she acted the part of a child. She was having fun dressed as a frog, walking around campus with her animal friends and croaking. Now she was dressed in her pajamas, because they were comfortable and she liked wearing them.**

"What?" Ruby whined before pouting. "Why would they do that?"

"Probably because of the humanoid Grimm in the Emerald Forest." Weiss said with an eye roll. Must Ruby always act so childish?

 **Naruto didn't have the grill going yet, and Yang was still passed out in his bed. Naruto told her that he would let Yang sleep until morning, because she was going to be hungover and that wouldn't be pleasant for anyone.**

 **He got her drunk, he would deal with her hangover.**

"As he should." Yang said with a firm nod. "You got to take responsibility for what you did to me."

… Nobody asked, or guessed, what she meant by that, for their own innocence or sanity.

 **"Deal with it, this is a drill for a reason. These buildings are made to be extremely earthquake resistant, in the case of an emergency the dorms are the safest place." Weiss lectured Ruby, who in her eyes was acting more like a child than usual.**

"I'm not a child! I'm fifteen!" Ruby shouted like a, well, child.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No." Weiss retorted. Ruby pouted.

Why does her partner have to be mean?

 **'Jaune Arc... no... Jaune Bark?' Blake wondered to herself as she read one of Naruto's books, he had a few books that he had been given in his search for... something. They were really old books on ancient myth. While she was reading, she allowed her mind to wonder, and she thought of a funny thought to amuse herself.**

 **Jaune as a dog would be Jaune Bark, not Jaune Arc.**

"No!" Jaune exclaimed before anyone else could say anything. His declaration, meanwhile, startled the others. "No, no, no! I already have to deal with the nickname Barf Boy! I'm not getting another mocking nickname!"

Yang grin. "Oh come on, Jaune B-"

"NO!" Jaune shouted, glaring at Yang. He's not getting another nickname! He's drawing the line on this!

Yang avert her eyes from the glare, a bit shocked at how fierce it looks. And, while she won't admit, Jaune look a bit scary. She decided to drop it. At least for now.

 **"Uuuuuh... Naruto... I couldn't swallow anymore." Yang moaned in her sleep, before she turned over and started to hug one of Naruto's pillows between her tits.**

….

Many in the group turn bright red, already thinking of what Yang could possibly be drinking. Yang, on the other hand, hummed. "My other must be having a good dream right now."

"Even in your dream, you act shameless." Weiss stated, her face entirely red at the thoughts coming into her head.

 **"She drank much too much. A proper lady does not get drunk, she drinks a respectable amount and prevents her mind from being clouded." Weiss said with her pointer finger sticking up.**

Yang stuck her tongue out. "Prude."

"At least I didn't get myself horribly drunk, as well as a future hangover." Weiss retorted. Yang pouted and look away, a tint of red on her cheek.

 **When she drank, she drank 1 or 2 appropriately filled wine glasses that had the world's finest wines. She drank at parties that were family hosted, and often times she would even sing at those parties.**

 **She had a smirk on her face. She could win Naruto's heart by singing to him, and he would be putty in her hands.**

Weiss's eyes lit up. "Great idea other me." Weiss stated with an evil smirk. "We'll get Naruto's heart for sure with our voice."

"You wish." Blake and Yang muttered together, glaring at Yang. That won't happen if they got anything to say about it. Then they glare at each other, remember that they are rivals as well.

 **"I wouldn't know, I don't drink. It tastes blaaaah and bitter." Ruby said with her tongue sticking out. She loved sweet, and hated bitter stuff. She added a shit ton of sugar and cream to her coffee, because the bitter taste of the drink was too much for her.**

"I know right?" Ruby commented, also sticking her tongue out. She don't understand why people would drink alcohol. It doesn't taste good it all and burns going down your throat, from what she heard.

"Yeah, I'm sticking with my syrup." Nora said, pulling out a bottle of syrup. Before she could drink it, Ren quickly took it away from her, making the girl pout.

 **"I won't comment on that." Naruto said as he looked over towards Blake swinging her legs back and forth, only her legs sticking out from underneath the table.**

"What are you doing in there?" Weiss asked Blake, curious.

Blake shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe reading an interesting book."

 **"As you shouldn't." Weiss nodded in agreement, though she thought that Naruto was talking about Ruby not being a drinker. There was nothing about that to comment on.**

 **"I have to pee." Ruby said as she stood up, ignored Weiss sending her a look of shock for how she said that out loud.**

Weiss slapped her forehead with a groan while Pyrrha is a bit shock that Ruby just announced it like that. Ruby, meanwhile, confuse. "What's the problem?"

"You announce to everyone that you have to pee." Weiss stated.

Ruby, as well as Yang, blinked. "So?" She doesn't see the problem with that.

 **She was a girl, she wasn't suppose to admit to needing to use the bathroom in such a way. She wasn't suppose to boldly proclaim her urge to urinate, instead she was suppose to politely excuse herself to ladies room.**

Ruby shrugged. "I still don't see the problem. Many girls at Patch do the same thing." Honestly, girls at Patch act more like guys and there's rarely any girl at patch who acts girly.

"Good thing I wasn't born on Patch." Weiss muttered, being careful not to let Ruby or Yang overhear. The last time she insulted their home, she had bruises all over her body, and maybe some internal bleeding.

 **Techically, since Naruto lived in the room alone it was a Men's room.**

 **'Gross, though she smelled like it was starting to leak a little.' Blake noted, since she could hear all of them. She had started to smell something, and it was harder for a woman to hold her bladder. Ruby must have been holding it for as long as possible, since even she had some shame to her.**

"At least she got some." Weiss sighed. That as much as she could get.

 **'Number 1 or 2... though, if I asked I would get hit. Sakura always hit me for that stuff, even when it was me trying to take a piss.' Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed the side of his head. Of course, he had no shame about whipping his dick out in front of a girl to piss. He had done it before, and if he felt the need to go he would do it again.**

Weiss groan while Blake and Pyrrha wrinkle their noses in disgust. "Must all men be so disgusting?"

"Hey." Spirit said sharply, gaining Weiss's attention. "Don't compare me to Naruto. I actually have some manners. And it's not like every girl are polite and reserved. Yang being the perfect example."

Yang chuckled. It's true. She's practically a bisexual guy in a girl's body, something she admitted to a few chapters ago.

 **He only didn't do it because he had a bad experience with Sakura hitting him.**

Blake frown. "Okay, while it's gross, I wouldn't hit him hard for that." She, along with the others, heard about the female shinobi's crazy strength when they get angry.

 **"This tea is delicious." Weiss noted as she sipped from the cup that Naruto had given her, all of them infact. Weiss yawned into her hand, she had just finished off the cup, and Naruto watched her lean against the front of the table on her hands.**

 **He had drugged the tea with a very weak sleeping drug he had stolen from Junior, who had tried to use it on him.**

"...That clever bastard." Jaune said in awe. He look at Weiss and Blake, who doesn't look please that they got drugged.

Ren spoke up. "So that's the reason why it's called Team RWBY's defeat." Ren said. He cross his arms. He can't blame him though. Anyone that tries to help will just get in the way, he knows that. They would just have to rely on Naruto fighting all of them himself.

 **Blake's legs hit the pillow as she fell asleep first, having drunk the most tea out of everyone. Naruto didn't even need to use Yang as a distraction, but then again, Yang didn't like tea like everyone else so this was the best way to get her out of it. No doubt they were going to be annoyed with him when they learned he drugged them.**

 **If they learned he drugged them, he WAS a ninja.**

"What makes him think we won't find out?" Weiss stated, crossing her arms.

"Again, he WAS a ninja." Spirit told her. "And they are good at hiding their tracks."

 **Naruto opened up the window, while Weiss started to drift off as she looked towards Naruto. The moon was already in the sky, and the sun was setting. Naruto smiled as a light breeze entered the room.**

 **"Again... stamina... use my butt." Yang muttered in her sleep as she scratched her ass, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Faces turn red again. "I'm putting earphones on next time you sleep." Weiss declared. She do not want to hear a sex dream from anyone, espe** cially Yang.

Yang pouted, however, while the others still have their blushes. "Damn. I wish I could see that dream."

 **"Classy Yang, just classy." Naruto said as he ignored Yang and her sex dreams. People couldn't help their dreams, he had some pretty weird dreams in the past. He wouldn't blame her for the fact she was having a steamy sexy scene of a dream.**

 **"Disgusting." Weiss muttered with a heavy yawn as she drifted closer to a sleeping state, tears at her eyes at how tired she was getting.**

 **"Aaaaaah! That is much better!" Ruby said as she walked out of the bathroom, and Naruto looked to see that she hadn't even drunk one sip of her tea.**

"Woohoo!" Ruby cheered.

 **He would have to do something else to get her knocked out.**

"Awww." Ruby moaned. She hope it isn't anything painful.

 **Weiss had just fallen completely asleep, and was snoring softly like the lady she was. Only small breaths that barely let you know she was alive.**

 **Weiss was scary when she slept, she barely moved and barely breathed. She slept in such a deep death-like sleep that it gave a lot of people the chills.**

 **Her sleeping face was truly beautiful, but it had a deathly beauty to it as well.**

' _...Like Snow White.'_ Most of the readers thought, looking at Weiss. She's truly a personification of the princess Snow White, minus the personality.

They didn't say it outloud though. Who knows how Weiss would take that.

 **"Hey Ruby, I bet you that I can fall asleep faster than you." Naruto taunted the girl, and she gave him a hard glare.**

 **"Oh yeah, I can fall asleep 10 times faster than you. Just watch me!" Ruby shouted as she jumped back underneath the kotatsu and stuck her head out. Naruto, humoring her, went and moved underneath it as well. He had to act the part that he was competing with her, and she closed her eyes right away.**

 **He would wait until she was asleep to leave.**

Weiss stared at Ruby blankly. "You actually fell for that?" She deadpanned. And Ruby say she isn't a child?

The girl shrink in her cloak, wanting to get away from blank stares Weiss, and everyone else, is giving her. She truly have no way to justify falling for a trick like that.

 **'I don't want to leave them behind, but they will just get in my way this time. Satori-infused Grimm are too powerful for them... and I don't want any of them to loose their innocence.' Naruto thought as he looked at them. To see a dying person, and be the one to kill them was something they should not have to bare on their shoulders. The burden of taking a sentient life of a creature that looked so human was something that could haunt them, even if it didn't affect them right away.**

 **Creatures that had feelings, thoughts, desires, and goals for the future. To take those lives, even if it was needed, was not something he wanted his friends to have weighing on their minds.**

 **It was his turn to protect them, because they protected him from himself.**

When they heard that, Team RWBY, with the oldest ones being a bit angry that Naruto knock them all out, felt their hearts melt a little at that. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake smile a little at the fact Naruto is just trying to protect them, both physically and mentally. Blake and Weiss also blush a little at the thought as well.

Normally, Weiss and Yang pride wouldn't allow themselves to be protected by a guy, but reading and learning more and more about Naruto loosen their pride around them. He knows that they're strong, but he also can see how much they can really take. So they know he isn't being cocky, controlling, or arrogant about this.

 **"Naruto... can I ask you something personal?" Ruby asked quietly, and Naruto nodded his head, something she didn't need her eyes open to feel. "Thanks... but... Do you know what it feels like to be in love?" Ruby asked him, and he didn't need to think about it.**

Ruby's team and Team JNPR look surprise that Ruby would ask that. "Why do you ask that Rubes?" Yang asked her sister. Though a part of her have a bad feeling about this.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. This is my other me." Though inwardly, she know it probably have something to do her own feelings.

 **"No, I have no idea what it means to be in love. I know what it means to love somebody, I love my friends... but I have never been truly in love." Naruto admitted to her. He didn't know, to him all loves might as well be the same. He didn't know the difference between family love and romantic love, because he had never been shown either. Nobody showed him family love when he was younger, and nobody ever expressed to him what it was like to be romantically in love.**

Ouch. That hit the group's heart, especially Team RWBY's. They all look sadden at the reminder that Naruto never recieved any type of love in his whole life, though they are slowly getting used to that fact.

' _I hope my other can show him that love.'_ Team RWBY, unknowingly, thought at the same time.

 **"Naruto, I love..." Ruby started, before she paused and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling.**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss look at her in shock. "You actually try to confess to him?" Blake asked in shock.

"It was the other me." Ruby said defensively. She wasn't surprise that her other try to confess, they are both the same after all, but is surprise that her other stopped before she could finish.

 **As she stared at the ceiling, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. This was harder, way harder than she could ever imagine.**

 **Naruto, I love you.**

"Of course it's hard." Blake said, shaking her head. "It isn't confessing your feelings to the person you love, no matter how confident you are. Saying those three words is the most hardest to do for everyone."

' _Tell that to Lala Deviluke.'_ Spirit thought to himself. That pink haired girl have no trouble saying that word to Rito every day.

Ruby look down in thought. Is it really that hard to say 'I love you' to somebody? She wouldn't think it would be that hard, but her other couldn't say the word to Naruto, the person she loves.

 **"Huh?" Naruto asked, her, curious at what she was trying to say.**

 **"I love my team, they are awesome. Blake is this mysterious beauty, and Weiss has this cold attractiveness... and Yang is a bottle of warm sunshine. It isn't been long, but I love them." Ruby said as she turned her head away from him and grimaced at herself. Whoever thought confessing love was an easy thing was retarded, it wasn't. Ruby had just tried, and failed, to confess her love. It was so hard to say those four little words and mean them from the bottom of your heart.**

 **She didn't want to confess, only to be rejected.**

"No one does." Pyrrha said softly, taking a quick glance at Jaune. She knows that confessing is not the easiest thing to do. The fear of rejection will be the forefront of your mind, especially if it's someone you KNOW you love.

 **"Yeah, I love them too. I love all my friends. Jaune, Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and even you Ruby. I love all of you guys." Naruto told her with a genuine smile. He really did love the people who had helped save him from loneliness a second time. They were all so fun to be around, even Ren when he was being pouty and quiet.**

Ren look annoyed at the last comment while Nora giggled. "It's true. You're always so pouty and quiet."

"I'm not pouty."

"Yes you are." Nora singed. Ren merely sighed, not bothering to argue with her.

Meanwhile, Jaune was surprise that he was included in the group. Usually, he is just the butt of the jokes around the group, but he didn't think Naruto actually enjoy his presence. It is….nice to know, to say the least.

 **"Yeah, everyone is so nice. I was scared, you know... that I wouldn't make any friends when I got here. I was so happy to see you on the plane. I don't know loneliness, I've always had my family and friends... so coming here scared me. I only knew Yang, and she is always running off... I was scared I would be alone." Ruby started to talk to Naruto, really talk to him. She had stuff on her chest that she needed to say to him. She had stuff she needed to admit to, things that she wanted to say just because she wanted to say them.**

Ruby's team, along with Team JNPR, look at the girl in slight surprise at her rather deep thoughts. "Did you really feel that way Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded, looking down at her lap. Yang felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Ruby was correct on the fact she would leave her alone. What made it worse is that she didn't care how Ruby felt about it, until now. She didn't really think that Ruby would feel lonely or scared.

 **She could never truly understand Naruto's loneliness, because never in her life had she truly experienced the depth of what it means to be lonely.**

 _'And I don't want to experience it.'_ Ruby thought to herself. She hope that she'll never have to understand what it means to be truly lonely, like Naruto had to. She doesn't know if she could take that.

 **She had her Mom and Dad when she was a kid, and she always had Yang her entire life. She had her friends at Signal, and her dog Zwei. She went and talked to her mother's grave all the time, though less recently, and she was making new friends. She had both Team Juniper and her own Team Ruby. Ever single day the small amount of understand she had about what it meant to be lonely drifted away, long forgotten.**

 **She wanted to understand Naruto.**

"I think everyone does." Blake said under her breath. They want to understand how it feels to have no parents, no friends, no one to care of your or no one to look up to. And when you finally gain all that, it get taken away and you feel the loneliness again.

They all want to truly understand how Naruto feels.

 **"Ruby, I didn't have parents growing up... I didn't have friends, and everyone hated my guts. I didn't know why I existed, who even cared about me, and I hated everyone. People didn't look at me, and when they did their eyes were so cold... I pulled pranks. I made them look at me, any kind of attention to make me feel less... lonely." Naruto said to her. If she wanted to know what it was to be lonely, then he would explain it to her.**

 **"... What is it like? To hate people, and to be alone..." Ruby asked Naruto, wondering what it was like, and trying to grow closer to him.**

 **"It isn't good, it is this deep... burning anger. It rears it's ugly head the second you see the object of your hate. For me... it was those cold, ruthless eyes that condemned me." Naruto explained to her with his eyes showing that he truly meant it. He knew hatred, and he knew what it was like to want to end it all.**

Yang gripped her fist and her teeth. "This book is doing this on purpose, I know it." Yang said with gritted teeth. A couple of chapters of happy and serious things, only to punch them with a sad scene. So not fair.

The others couldn't help but feel sadden or their heart clench at this as well. If someone had wrote this, they got to say, he/she is good at tugging at the heart.

 **He didn't give in though, instead of hating them, he changed his hatred into determination and wanted to prove his worth to everyone.**

"And that's one of the things that makes Naruto special." Spirit commented. "I doubt most would be able to endure what he had to and turn that hatred into determination."

The others agreed with Spirit. None of them think they could endure what Naruto did. Yang, personally, would've beaten the crap out of every single stupid villager within the vicinity. Same with Nora, just with more leg breaking.

 **"How did you become so strong?" Ruby gave him a simple question to answer. She didn't just mean physical strength, or combat strength. She wanted to know what truly drove him, something even Dark Naruto didn't understand.**

 **Dark Naruto wasn't all of Naruto, even Dark Naruto didn't have the same determination as this Naruto she knew.**

Everyone subconsciously leaned forward, wanting to know this too.

 **"As cheesy as it sounds... Love." Naruto told her with a wide grin, and her eyes widened.**

 **"Love?" Ruby asked, and Naruto sat up and looked down at her.**

 **"Love, my love for my comrades and my will to protect them. I will protect them, no matter what the cost to me. I love them more than I love myself, and that gives me strength. The strength to keep fighting, and the power that lets me fight seriously. Listen Ruby, it doesn't matter how tough you get... you are never truly strong, until you fight for something precious to you." Naruto stated to her with a fire in his eyes and words.**

"Wow." Was all Pyrrha could say, admiration clearly in her voice. Naruto's belief is something all hunters and huntresses look up at. She certainly does.

Jaune also feel that admiration. For most of his life, he wanted to get strong, just so he could uphold the Arc line of hunters and huntresses. But hearing why Naruto fights, his belief of becoming strong, makes him change his way of thinking.

Nora started sniffling at the emotional scene. "This is so beautiful!" Nora cried out, latching onto her best friend. Ren sighed, but comfort his female friend. Inwardly though, his respect for Naruto went up by a lot. There are rare few (If there is any) who would think like he does.

Team RWBY all turn red, the emotion getting to them. Naruto's words were so sincere, so passionate, that all of them couldn't help but feel their admiration for him go higher.

And subconsciously, there love for him went up as well.

 **Ruby's face turned red, the emotion getting to her as her silver eyes widened. Whenever they asked how Naruto got his body, he wouldn't be afraid to explain how he trained.**

 **This was the first time she asked where he drew his strength from.**

 **"... Love. To protect something precious... you didn't say somebody." Ruby said to Naruto to Naruto, and he grinned.**

That broke them out of their trance, but not completely. "Ruby's right." Ren realized. "Naruto didn't say somebody."

"I think it'll be explain in the book, before we ask why." Blake said, knowing that it will be there. While she isn't reading the book, she knows that all books are predictable to an extant.

 **"Not all things precious can be touched... Ruby, I have something precious to me that I have never told a single person on Remnant." Naruto told Ruby, and her eyes widened.**

 **A secret he hadn't told anyone before?**

 **"What is it?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he smiled to her.**

 **"Precious things can be things, I have this necklace... my old jacket... my headband. The thing that means the most to me though... it my nindo." Naruto gave her a grin as he spoke from his heart. He loved his things, they meant so much to him, but his nindo meant so much more to him.**

 **"Nindo?" Ruby asked, that word being something new to her.**

 **"My nindo, my ninja way." Naruto told her with confidence, and she looked at him with her eyes softening.**

 **"What is a ninja way?" She asked, she didn't have perfect knowledge on his past, she only had good chunks of it.**

 **"It is the rule a shinobi lives by. Everyone has their own personal rule, though some people will adopt the rule of another. You can even have more than one Nindo... I follow my own personal Nindo, and the Will of Fire. Ruby... I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo. My ninja way..." Naruto said to her, and she smiled at him.**

"Those are strong words to live by." Ren said. No one disagree with him. They all feel the same way about him.

 **She loved those words, she could feel how much they meant to Naruto... and they were such strong willed words to live by. Words that, while it sounded easy, were perhaps one of the hardest things to do.**

 **To never run away, and always keep your word.**

 _'...I don't think I could ever follow words.'_ Blake thought sadly. All she had done all her life is run away. Whenever things get difficult, physically or emotionally, she always run. Even now, she tends to run away from a problem rather than face it.

She wish she had that strength. That determination Naruto has.

Ruby, meanwhile, latched on to everything she's hearing. And her love and admiration for Naruto is growing stronger and stronger. 'Maybe I can have my own ninja way.'

 **"Can I... have a ninja way, even if I'm not a ninja?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he thought about it.**

Ruby's eyes lit up at this.

 **"Well, not really. Kind of need to be a ninja to have a ninja way, but you CAN have a Rule of your own." Naruto said to her, and she nodded and sat up.**

 **"Naruto... my Huntress Way. I'm never going to back away, and I will never take back a promise. I am going to protect everyone I love." Ruby said to Naruto, and he smiled at her.**

 _'My huntress way.'_ Ruby thought to herself. _'Never backing away and never taking back a promise. I think I'll follow the same nindo my other is.'_

Yang smile at her sister. Despite her worries about Naruto getting closer to her sister, she's glad that Ruby have someone to look up to. And a very good influence at that.

 _'This reading is doing us all a lot of good.'_ Pyrrha thought to herself. By the time they leave, they all will become different people because of this.

 **"That is a good one." Naruto told her, with a genuine smile.**

 **They smiled at each other, before Naruto looked out at the moon and Ruby stared at it with him. They walked over to the window, and Ruby stared into Naruto's eyes.**

Despite the heartwarming and inspiring scene, Blake and Weiss couldn't help but give a jealous glare to Ruby while Yang gave a jealous pout. Out of all of them, it seems that Ruby is getting the closest to Naruto.

The fact she isn't even trying just add oil to the flame.

 **"The moon is bright tonight... guh." Ruby started to say, before she was knocked out by a blow to the back of her neck. The blow came so fast that she wasn't even going to remember it, and Naruto caught her gently.**

"Wha-, oh come on!" Ruby whined. Weiss and Blake getting sleeping pills, and she gets a blow to the neck? She sighed. At least she won't remember feeling it.

And at least she didn't end up dead drunk like Yang did.

 **Naruto sat her down on the bed next to Yang, before he jumped out of the window.**

 **Naruto was serious when he hit the ground, and he looked towards the direction of the Emerald Forest.**

 **It was time for war.**

That brought everyone out of the trances, and all of them look nervous for the next chapter. For this one, Naruto is gonna fight an army of humanoid Grimm that has the powers of the Satori.

They don't know how the outcome will be like.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Next up, Naruto is gonna have a battle with an army of humanoid Grimm. And if the group that they saw the full power of Naruto, they haven't seen anything yet. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	56. Reading Ch 55: The Grimm War

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are gonna witness the Emerald Forest turn into the Quartz Wasteland. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I'm currently doing a collab story with DragonKingDragneel called Dōkutsugakure no Sato. It's a mix of my Resident Evil and Naruto crossover story/idea, with his idea of a 'Naruto is banished' fic. I recommend reading it, you might like it. It's on DragonKingDragneel's profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 55: The Grimm War

"I'll read the next two chapters you guys." Spirit volunteered, getting the book. "Trust me, you will have a hard time reading through this."

That got everyone even more nervous while Spirit turn the page. " **Chapter 55: The Grimm War…."**

 **'The Emerald Forest is so quiet... but that is a lie. They have been waiting, gathering their own army.' Naruto thought calmly, battle was something that he could be calm during, as he looked at the night sky. Naruto stood on the cliff that would lead into the Emerald Forest, and he was staring at the moon. His eyes were those of a Sage, and he could sense every single living thing in the entire country.**

Nothing could escape his senses like this.

"Sage mode could do that?" Ruby asked, in awe of the power it weild.

"That's amazing." Pyrrha stated what everyone's thinking. "With that ability, you could find those you need to find, see if there's an ambush, and so many things."

If Naruto starts to get more and more powers, he could match the strength of a god.

 **Not even the army of Grimm that were hiding away, waiting to be commanded to strike by their leader Evolved. The entire corpse of the Satori had been devoured by this point, the Evolved Grimm using it to increase their powers by massive amounts.**

 **The Beo-Loli had eaten the least of it before she had been captured.**

 **The rest of the Evolved... they each had about 1/7th of the full might of the Satori inside of them. They could summon that power, and all together they would become equal to or even greater of an opponent than the Satori. Worse yet, they were Satori copies with more condensed power. They packed all the physical might of the Satori in their attacks no doubt, he could sense their high power.**

"...I'm really glad that he knocked us out." Blake stated. If an army of humanoid Grimm are even stronger than the Satori, then there's no way they could fight them.

"Same." Weiss said, a bit pale. She is really glad that they don't have some like that at their Remnant.

 **As they could sense his power no doubt, because the army of Grimm was stirring on the other side of the Emerald Forest.**

 **A black mountain at the other end of the mostly destroyed forest was visible underneath the bright moonlight.**

"A black mountain?" Jaune questioned, looking at said mountain on the screen. "I don't remember seeing one during our initiation."

"That's probably because it isn't one." Ren said with a grimace.

 **It was no black mountain, it was a mountain covered completely in Grimm.**

"...That many Grimm?" Jaune said, a bit paler and his voice higher. They're going to die!

The others look a bit terrified as well at the number of Grimm. Even though they're not living in that dimension, it's still nerve wracking to think that could happen in their world.

 **They were going to charge the academy, and experienced Huntsman and Huntress or not, everyone at Beacon would be crushed by an army of Grimm several thousand strong. Those numbers were just too overwhelming for these people to handle. A single Grimm was, unless experienced, not much of a threat to a trained warrior... even weak Grimm were threats when combined together.**

That terrified the group even more. They got even more paler, and some of them are really hoping that Naruto can defeat the number of Grimm there.

"I'm really glad that we don't have humanoid Grimm." Ruby gulped. And she's also very worried for Naruto. How can one person defeat an army like that?

The mountain started to loose it's black color, when the Grimm started to charge through the forest at a slow pace and move towards Beacon.

 **"You brought an army... I am an army." Naruto said with a frown as he crossed his fingers and flared out his chakra. His chakra lit up the night as the entire cliff that he was on was covered in smoke, and when it drifted away Naruto was standing in the middle of his own army. His personal army of over 2,000 clones of himself. 1,000 clones was no longer his limit, not when he used Senjutsu and not after his chakra had grown in leaps and bounds in the two years he had been away from home.**

 **His own army of Senjutsu using clones started to charge through the forest with Big-Ball Rasengans flaring in their hands. Each Rasengan the size of a human torso.**

Everyone eyes widen when they saw the size of the army. Their eyes widen even more when they saw them make giant rasengans.

"Um, didn't he do this to a volcano?" Pyrrha questioned. A few who remember most of the first chapter nodded. "And didn't that volcano got obliterated….?" Realization struck all of them hard.

"Oh shit." Yang voiced everyone's overall thoughts.

 **They roared, and Naruto stood still as waves after waves of clones rushed down off the cliff and through the forest. When they hit the tree line, the first wave of clones moved together and massive destruction was brought onto the land.**

 **"Giant Rasengan Barrage Line!" The army chanted out as the spheres expanded, and each sphere alone expanded to the size of a house and started to shoot forward and ripped through the forest. Naruto wasn't holding back, his clones were going to destroy this entire forest and every single Grimm inside of it. Each Big Ball Rasengan alone could have the same impact force of a meteorite smashing the ground, and with an army of 2000 leading a barrage line of meteorite power there was no doubt what was going to happen.**

 **Naruto's eyes turned blue and his long the rings around his eyes, as a light amount of sweat appeared on his skin.**

 **Sage Mode had the small side effect of causing exhaustion when you ran out of Senjutsu chakra, and Naruto had used it up for his beginning attack. The cries of Grimm echoed over the sounds of explosions as the forest was engulfed in spinning yellow lights. Naruto would recover from the exhaustion quickly, even quicker if he entered Sage Mode again.**

 **This army didn't know who it was facing off against.**

' _No they don't.'_ Most of the group thought as they watch the destruction. ' _And neither do we.'_ All of them are silent for right now as they watch it.

 **Each clone that popped from the waves of power sent a little bit of chakra back to Naruto, thought a lot of the clones had been exhausted when their own Sage Modes ran out, so the chakra he gained back wasn't that much.**

 **It took minutes, and the ground was shaking as the forest was destroyed. Destruction continued to unfold, before within the next 60 seconds the rest of the Emerald Forest was destroyed. The land between Naruto and the Evolved had been reduced to a wasteland in minutes. The entire army of Grimm had been turned into quickly vanishing corpses.**

 **The Emerald Forest was no more, wiped off the map as a forest.**

Silence. A shock, eery silence is around the room. Everyone has wide eyes, slack jaws, and pale skin, even Yang and Nora couldn't find any words for what they just witness. Finally, Jaune broke the silence.

"...H-H-H-He just-" Jaune stuttered, his voice as high as it was during the White arc, when Naruto survive a chainsaw to the back. "H-H-He just-"

"-decimated the Emerald Forest." Ren finished, his composure completely gone and he's staring at the scene with wide eyes and slack jaws. Barely anyone noticed that Jaune fainted at this.

"Is this Naruto full power?" Weiss asked with a gulp. Someone with this much power, and still be able to fight, he could wipe out an army

"I don't think so." Blake stated, just as shock at the devastation he caused. "Remember that he also has a powerful demon sealed inside him, and he's capable of using it's powers. Imagine him being able to wield that power."

"He could take on all four kingdoms at once." Yang stated. And she doesn't think she's exaggerating.

"Good thing he's on our side." Nora said, he quirkiness gone out of the shock. Even she's not crazy enough to willingly face someone like that, not when they use their full power. Neither is she stupid.

If all of them were scared when they saw Naruto take a chainsaw to the back, it's nothing to the fear they feel at seeing the whole Emerald Forest destroyed. Not fear of Naruto, but fear of what he could do against anybody.

He really is a one man army.

 **"The Emeral Forest became the Quartz Wasteland." Naruto commented to himself as the green color of the once strong forest was turned into a ground wasteland of boulders and crushed earth.**

"Quartz Wasteland is correct." Pyrrha stated as she took the devastation in. The beautiful Emerald Forest, turned into a wasteland in mere seconds. Sure the Grimm needed to be eliminated, but still….

It's sad to see something that was so beautiful destroyed.

 **Naruto had sensed the Seven Evolved that he would be facing, and he was able to rank their powers.**

 **The strongest was the Death Stalker, it had the most of Satori's power.**  
 **The second was the Nevermore.**  
 **The third was the Ursa.**  
 **The fourth was the Creep.**  
 **The fifth was the Boarbatusk.**  
 **After that was the sixth and seventh, two parts of the same Grimm, the King Taijitu.**

"He'll still have to face seven powerful Grimm." Ren stated with narrow eyes. "And with that much power used up, I doubt it will be easy." Even someone as strong as Naruto will have difficulty with the cards dealt to them.

 **If he had to rank her, he would place his own Beowolf at 8th when it came to how much raw power she had when compared to these ones. She was the weakest, having not been able to feed on Satori as long as the others had been doing.**

 **Naruto jumped through the air with red eyes as he attracted the eye in the sky towards him, the once Giant Nevermore now Evolved Nevermore started to fly right towards him. The beast of an Evolved charged up a red ball of energy in it's mouth, before firing it off towards Naruto. Naruto created an orange Rasengan, his own chakra mixed with the Kyuubi's red chakra, and he smashed his Rasengan into the red ball. The attack exploded, before Naruto continued on his jump and punched the E-Nevermore out of the sky and it smashed into the wasteland.**

 **Naruto created a clone behind him, before he jumped off of it, and in a burst of speed Naruto's foot crushed the throat of the E-Nevermore in one shot.**

"...Won't be easy huh?" Nora stated to her friend, looking at him dully., That Grimm was the second most powerful out of those seven.

Ren shrugged. "I think it got cocky. Since it's capable of feeling human emotions, it probably felt that Naruto wouldn't be able to match it in the sky."

 **It's throat was destroyed, and it's head went flying off it's body as blood started to spray out of it. The E-Nevermore was cocky, it had thought that Naruto wouldn't be able to fight back properly if they fought in the sky. Instead of going at him with full power, it had half-assed it and tried to take him out with a weaker attack.**

"See?" Ren asked rhetorically. "And Naruto took that to his advantage."

"Like a ninja or an assassin." Blake said. Even though Naruto have all those abilities, he's still a shinobi. A ninja, a mercenary, and an assassin.

Ruby, meanwhile, cover her eyes at the gory scene. Despite being a hunter, she can't really handle gory stuff if it's in real life.

 **Naruto was not in the mood for offering mercy.**

 **He could see one of the Evolved running towards him at a breakneck pace, crossing miles of land in a small matter of time. It was the E-Ursa and she had a look of rage on her face, her red eyes lighting up. Naruto ran towards it as well, and unlike the blind Satori, this beast was able to see him and sense him. She moved out of the way and tried to kick him, but he punched her in the jaw and sent her flying into the air.**

 **He jumped up after her, with his hands raised, before slamming them both down onto her. She crashed into the ground and bounced up, before puffs of smoke surrounded her and she was getting beaten down on all sides via Naruto and his small clone unit. She was being pounded from all sides and angles, with every clone that pounded her creating another clone before popping so that the pounding would continue.**

"Damn." Yang stated with wide eyes. "He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't offering mercy." She don't think even she would do something like that. Then again, she never had to kill somebody in her life.

 **The pounding of the E-Ursa was interrupted when the E-Creep landed on the ground and shot a ball of red energy at the E-Ursa. It hit a clone instead, and blew up, destroing the clones around the E-Ursa as she smacked against the ground in critical condition. She got back up to her feet and growled at Naruto, before she opened her mouth and held her hands up.**

 **She charged up a ball, before she sank her fists into it and coated them in red power. Her fists now charged up with a mysterious energy.**

 **The E-Creep started to dig into the ground before it vanished in seconds, digging like Naruto did, and it continued to go underground as the E-Ursa charged towards him with fists pulled back in a clawing motion. She slammed her fist where Naruto had been, and a crater 200 feet wide in all directions appeared as rocks were scattered all over the area. The red aura on the fist she used to strike the ground vanished, and she jumped up towards Naruto.**

"...Even if it's powerful, I want to fight." Yang said in yearning, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the others.

"It will turn you into dust Yang!" Weiss exclaimed incredulously.

"I still want to fight it." Yang said with a pout. Screw how powerful it is. She really want to box that female Ursa.

 **Naruto created a clone and the clone yanked him out of the way, before it was struck instead. The energy exploded and sent a shockwave towards the sky that destroyed the clone when it hit.**

 **"So, you DO have some power to do." Naruto commented as he kicked the E-Ursa in the chest, and the E-Creep popped out of the ground and made a move to rush up towards Naruto. It had it's teeth glowing red, so Naruto moved out of the way and grabbed it by the tail. Naruto spun around, before he threw the E-Creep to the ground as well.**

 **He landed on top of it and punched it in the face, before he blocked a punch from the E-Ursa and jumped over a kick from the E-Creep.**

 **He blocked a punch and kick from both at the same time, before he pushed off and made them both fall to the ground. Naruto created two clones and they both formed Rasengan, before they shoved the attacks into the guts of the E-Grimm. They were shot like rockets as the spheres expanded and they spun around and around in rotations, before slamming and going through boulders.**

 **They were durable, because they were able to continue standing with only all of the skin on their torso's ripped off... and a good amount of muscle stripped away.**

Ruby turn a bit green, and cover her mouth to keep in her lunch. The others doesn't look so good either at seeing the scene.

"Damn." Yang wretched out a little. "Movies and real life look very different." Thank god for aura, so no one has to experience that and no one has to see that.

 **Crunching earth could be heard, and Naruto jumped up as a spinning ball of white and black slammed into where he had been. It uncurled and showed that the E-Boarbatusk was standing where the ball had been. It charged up a red energy ball, before it swallowed it and it's body expanded and changed shape into a ball.**

 **It was just like Choji's expansion jutsu.**

 **Not only did these Grimm gain the abilities of Satori, but those abilities had mutated based on the abilities of the Grimm.**

"Great…." Blake groaned, not wanting to hear more about their abilities. They are strong enough as it is. She's very glad that Naruto is destroying them all.

 **The Ursa, who already had amazing strength, could manipulate that energy to gain explosive strength that shattered vast amounts of land. The Creep... well Naruto didn't see what those teeth did, but he guessed they had an enhanced ability to pierce. The Boarbatusk with it's rolling ability, gained the ability to expand and increase the power of it's death roll.**

 **It shot up into the air like a cannon when the E-Ursa slammed a glowing fist into it, and Naruto was smashed in the chest by the attack.**

"Naruto!" Team RWBY couldn't help but cry out when they saw Naruto get hurt for the first time. Even though they know he's holding his own well, they can't help but worry whenever he get hurt. Especially they aren't there to help him.

 **He spat out blood and crashed into the ground, where the E-Creep was waiting for him with glowing teeth. Naruto covered his chest with his arms, and he grabbed the jaws of the beast and held them open with his bare hands.**

 **The E-Ursa jumped into the air and grabbed the E-Boarbatusk, and then threw it down towards Naruto. He looked up, before he tossed the E-Creep into the air and the grimm collided.**

 **"... Gross, their penises touched." Naruto said as the two male grimm landed on the ground covering their groins in pain. They had landed on each other in the worst possible, and one of the gayest, ways possible.**

Ren and Spirit couldn't help but turn green at this, and turn away. Jaune might've as well, if he was conscious.

The other girls, however, couldn't help but blush, despite the facts that they are Grimm. Pyrrha and Weiss have the lightest of blush, while Ruby's is a bit bigger. She may be a naive girl, but she still have hormones. And nothing is distracting from the sight.

Blake and Yang, however, both gain glazes in their eyes. Grimm or not, it was still pretty hot seeing that.

 **The ground crumbled away, as two large men jumped out of the ground on either side of Naruto.**

 **The E-Taijitu, they were two grimm that shared a brain apparently. They moved together and both tried to punch Naruto with a finger each points at him. Their fingers were glowing, and Naruto ducked underneath the pointer fingers. When the pointers connected, there was a small snake biting it's tail symbol that appeared in the air for a split second... it also looked like a Yin-Yang symbol?**

 **Naruto jumped backwards and the second he touched the ground, he filled up and bounced onto the largest boulder in the nearby area.**

 **The E-Ursa, the E-Creeper, the E-Boarbatusk, the E-Taijutsu... and he had already taken out the E-Nevermore.**

 **Where was the E-D. Stalker?**

That got everyone's full attention. They look around the screen, but the E-D. Stalker isn't anywhere in sight. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ren quoted one of the most famous lines.

 **"Won't... win..." The E-Ursa spoke in a low raspy voice, and Naruto looked sad for a brief moment.**

"It can talk?" Yang said in surprise. Some of them look shocked as well while others wince a little.

"Of course it can. It may had been a monster, but it is sentient now." Spirit stated. He sighed. "Which will probably weigh more on Naruto. Taking out monsters are easy. Sentient life, however, is another thing entirely, no matter how evil they are."

That got more winces from the group.

 **It WAS a sentient creature after all, all of them were... which only weighed more heavy on Naruto's heart that he was going to be ending their lives. Naruto appeared behind the E-Ursa, before he grabbed the back of her neck.**

 ***Crunch***

 **Naruto ripped her head off her shoulders and he flung it towards the E-Boarbatusk, and he used the split second distraction and created a Rasengan. Naruto drilled the Rasengan right through the heart of the E-Boarbatusk and it came out of the other side. Naruto flung the corpse to the side, and he jumped up and saw the E-Taijtu passing underneath him.**

 **He created two clones, and those clones drew kunai as they jumped off the original Naruto and stabbed the humanoid creature's in the back of the head with a single attack each.**

 **Naruto landed on the ground, before he saw the E-Creep backing away from him slowly. The two clones grabbed their kunai, before throwing them into the eyes of the E-Creep, stabbing the brain twice.**

The group turn greener and greener as they watch Naruto slaughter those five Grimm. Ruby is covering her eyes, wincing as she hears Naruto killing them.

"He's being very ruthless." Ren stated, though he sounds sick. Spirit shrugged.

"He don't really have a choice but to be vicious with those guys." He stated to them. "They aren't gonna hold back. He can't afford to either."

Everyone understand what Spirit is saying. But it doesn't make them feel any less sick.

 **"Did you mean me, or you... because I just won." Naruto said as he looked around for the E-D. Stalker.**

 **Naruto sweat dropped when all of the corpses of the E-Grimm started to glow red, before they turned into pure red energy and rushed towards one spot.**

 **The golden stinger of the E-D. Stalker, which was walking towards him.**

"...Did it just got powered up?" Nora asked with a gulp. That is a bad. A very big bad.

"I think so Nora." Ren said, also having a bad feeling. They aren't the only one who does though.

 **"I knew they couldn't win... they barely gained the intelligence of the Satori, but I gained enough... Naruto Uzumaki. Your power is vast, and my power is not enough when compared to it." The E-D. Stalker started to talk, showing that out of all of the creatures it had indeed gained the thinking ability of the Satori.**

 **It sting itself through the chest with it's stinger moments later, and it's body turned red, before it started to grow on a massive scale.**

 **"Shit." Naruto said with a dull tone.**

 **This was going to be more trouble than he thought.**

"Well, this will be an interesting battle." Pyrrha mused, but she is concern about the blonde. There's only one more Grimm he have to face, but this one seems more intelligent than the others. And it just got more power from the other dead Grimm.

"I have a feeling the Emerald Forest is gonna get more of a beating." Was Weiss all said. Then she turn to where Jaune had fainted. "Is anyone gonna wake him up?"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. By the way, be sure to read my other stories I have posted. And also read the collab story, which is one DragonKingDragneel's profile. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	57. Reading Ch 56: The EG Super Beast

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers are gonna read about the one on one battle between Naruto and the super powered Grimm. Then, in the next chapter, they'll get a break. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 56: The EG Super Beast

*Splash*

"Ah! Stop doing that!" Jaune yelled, getting up. Then he remembered what had happened and sighed before getting back on the couch. "What did I miss?"

"After Naruto destroyed the Emerald Forest, he faced off against seven remaining Grimm." Pyrrha summarized for him. "He killed six of them, but the last one absorbed his comrades' powers and use it to power himself up."

"So Naruto is facing an overpowered Grimm now?" Jaune asked. She nodded. "Somehow, I not surprise."

"Agreed." Ren stated. "Naruto has worse luck than any of us combine." All of them nodded in agreement to that.

"So, Naruto's bad luck aside, let's get back to reading." Spirit told them all. He turn to the next page. " **Chapter 56: The EG Super Beast…."**

 **"Well, this is not good. Looks like a Tailed Beast now." Naruto said as he stretched his body out. He was not looking good on chakra, having used a fair amount of it summoning a huge army wielding Big-Ball Rasengans to destroy the army of Grimm, and using Sage Mode at the beginning of the fight against the army. Now he was at around half his chakra, and his opponent was bigger, badder, and madder than ever.**

 **Not to mention it was just flat out scary to see this creature that was the size of a nearby mountain.**

 **That was not good.**

"No kidding." Jaune gulped, seeing the creature for the first time. This is worse than all the Grimm he had seen.

 **"Use my power." The Kyuubi inside of Naruto spoke to him, and Naruto was able to be in his Mindscape and the real world at the same time. He didn't though, he ignored the Kyuubi and looked at the creature.**

"Good." Weiss stated with a firm nod. "I don't want him risking his sanity using that demon's powers."

"But he might not have a choice in the matter, considering how low he is in chakra." Pyrrha pointed out. Naruto might have to use some of the Nine Tails' powers.

 **"You need a new name." Naruto noted as he started to look over the currently inactive beast. It looked like the fusion of the other Grimm's grimm forms... but scaled up to larger than Satori had been... about 7 times larger than Satori had been actually. Now their power had multiplied so that it was about 28 times larger than the Satori's power was.**

"...I would say he's dead, but I learned by now not to bet against him." Jaune sighed. One way or another, Naruto is gonna win this battle.

That didn't stop Team RWBY from looking worried though.

 **They had stolen his fusion, fuck them.**

Ruby, realizing this, scowled. "Kick it's ass!" Ruby shouted. She got hit in the head by Yang. "Ow!"

"Language." Yang chided, making Ruby glare at her while rubbing her sore head. Like she's one to talk.

 **The biggest feature was the huge hulking body that was extremely well armored by thick bone armor. The body was long, very long, and was a mixture between King Taijitu in length, but the armor on it was closer to the Death Stalker. Like the Death Stalker, it had multiple legs, the Death Stalker seemed to be the base of the creature for some reason. Well, the only living E-Grimm he had needed to kill had been the E-D. Stalker.**

 **The creature had 6 back legs, all of which were huge Creeper clawed legs with heavy Boarbatusk armor on them. The front legs were actually Ursa arms, thick and furry with claws and huge. Able to smash entire buildings by accidently putting to much pressure on them. The right claw ended with a Death Stalker claw though, despite being Ursa shaped in the arm form. The front of the creature had Boarbatusk tusks that stuck out like battering rams.**

 **It had multiple "tails" as it were.**

 **Sticking out of it's butt were 2 Nevermore wings, 2 long King Taijitu heads that were functioning as tails, a long Death Stalker tail in the middle, a Creeper tail, and he long Satori tail that came from nowhere.**

 **Seven tails total.**

 **The most worring part though was the head of the beast, the large head being humanoid in shape, but with an elongated snout and covered completely in white bone armor. The mouth opened and showed hundreds of rows of sharp teeth.**

"..."

"Holy shit!" Yang stated. At first, it didn't show what it exactly look like in the screen. Now, some of them wish it had. "That is the coolest and scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Where did those teeth came from?" Blake asked in curiosity.

"Don't know, they're freaky." Ruby stated. A part of her is telling her to kill it, but a more rational side is yelling at to not do that crazy idea.

 **He didn't know where those came from, but they were freaky.**

 **Naruto took out his Scroll, before he positioned himself with his back to the creature and turned the camera on and pointed to himself. Naruto made a peace sign, before he took the picture.**

"...Did he just took a selfie with a Grimm?" Weiss deadpanned. And in the middle of battle? Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, and Blake also have look of disbeliefs. No one in their right mind would do that.

As they thought that, Yang spoke up. "I wish I could do that." Yang stated with a pout. "Being able to take a selfie with a Grimm would've been cool."

"I know, right?" Nora whined. "I totally have that on my bucket list of 'Crazy Nora things to do'."

"How about next time we go to the Emerald Forest, we take a selfie with a Grimm together?" Ruby suggested. Nora and Yang eagerly said 'Deal' in agreement.

Meanwhile, the five other hunters and huntresses look at them blankly. Yep. They're crazy. Or just stupid.

 **He had to take a selfie.**

 **"Without a doubt, one of the best selfies ever. Okay, now to kick some ass. Looks like it takes a moment for it to mentally get situated." Naruto said as he placed his hands together and remained perfectly still as he soaked up Natural energy (Not chakra, but energy) and combined it with his own chakra. Naruto formed Senjutsu chakra, and red rings appeared around his eyes and he opened them to show they were a darker orange color with cross pupils.**

"Huh?" Jaune said, looking at Naruto. "Why are the rings red?"

"And why is his eyes darker?" Ruby spoke up.

"What I'm wondering is why the Grimm isn't attacking." Blake stated. That's awfully polite for a creature of darkness.

 **Huh? Naruto felt much stronger than a normal Sage Mode, and that was when Naruto realized his Sage Mode had activated quicker as well. Naruto wondered what it could be, before he slapped himself.**

 **He hadn't stopped using the Kyuubi's chakra, and since he hadn't stopped when he had entered Sage Mode he had mixed in his initial Jinchuriki state into it.**

"So he's stronger now?" Ruby wondered. Then she smile. "Cool! He'll be able to kick that Grimm's ass!"

 **The ground shook when the creature stomped a foot on the ground, and Naruto looked up to see it moving around. Naruto jumped into the air, before he started to fall down towards the beast. Like lightning itself, the tail lashed out and smashed into Naruto. Naruto grunted when the massive tail slapped him away... and sent him crashing into the ground.**

"Naruto!" Team RWBY cried out in worry.

 **"The power... more... destroy humanity!" The creature's hiss like snapping vice spoke loudly, and Naruto rubbed his back, which was stinging. Sage Mode alone would have let him survive being punched by a Tailed Beast and walk it off. This thing was nothing compared to that, or so he believed in his own abilities enough to remain confident.**

"No scratches." Jaune deadpanned while Team RWBY are relieved. "No surprise there."

 **Of course, Naruto did NOT like when the creature pointed all of it's "Tails" together and started to form 7 red balls at the same time. Those balls combined and compressed into one huge ball, and Naruto could not think of that as anything good.**

"And it's pointing it at….Beacon…." Jaune trailed off, his eyes widening and face paling. "Oh shit."

"Run, run, run!" Yang shouted at the scream.

"Dive, dive, dive!" Nora shouted with her.

 **Naruto jumped up and formed a Rasengan, before he held it above his head and it grew to massive sizes that were actually close to the same size as the beast in front of him.**

 **"Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out his newest size of Rasengan, a Rasengan so large that it was the same size as the beast in front of him now. Naruto swung his arm downwards, and the second he did the giant monster shot it's red ball towards Beacon. Naruto's Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan collided with it, and if there had been any forest left it would have been gone now. The shockwave knocked Naruto back towards the other side of the wasteland, and even the giant Grimm was pushed by towards the mountains.**

 **Their attacks rushed up into the air, before they both expanded and turned into a bright orange sphere of destruction in the sky that scattered the clouds and made the night as bright as the day.**

"...This isn't a regular battle." Pyrrha stated with wide eyes. "This is not a fight between two regular humans. Or regular hunters and huntresses."

"Is there a limit to Naruto's strength and power?" Blake said in amazement.

 **Naruto crossed his fingers as he jumped towards the beast, and 100 clones appeared around him as they all made large Rasengan's as well. This time only half as large as the one he had just made, and with great speed they zoomed through the air towards the beast.**

 **Spamming the fuck out of powerful moves was something Naruto always did if he could help it.**

"And he can still make many clones after all that?!" Weiss said in disbelief. "He barely looks tired!"

"He got wonderful stamina, that's for sure." Yang said with a sly grin. Everyone chose to ignore her, for their own sakes.

 **"Massive Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto and his clones called out and this time they started to shove the Rasengan's into the creature one by one. The armor was tough, and they forms started to pop and shoot the enemy further and further. Soon, the giant beast was pushed through an entire mountain range as that mountain range was destroyed around it.**

 **Naruto's Sage Mode returned back to normal when he ran out of the other chakra in his system, having no need to refuel on it now.**

 **There were heavy burns on the Ursa arms of the creature, and the Death Stalker claw had taken a large amount of damage, enough to crack it and snap the tip of it off.**

 **Somebody was seriously going to HAVE to redraw the maps after this battle, before Emerald Forest was gone... several dozen mountains had been carved away... and a new wasteland had been formed. Sad part, it was Naruto causing all the damage, and not the threat to humanity.**

Weiss sighed. "The governments are going to have fits about this."

"Not to mention he'll draw of every Hunter school and army." Ren added in. Someone with Naruto is someone you want on your side. And never as your enemy.

 **"Where do you get your power!?" The beast, which Naruto was going to name the EG-Fusion Beast, roared out loudly as Naruto landed on the ground behind it. Naruto grabbed onto the Death Stalker tail tip, before he grunted, even for Sage Mode throwing something the size of a mountain was no easy feat. Naruto spun himself around, before the EG-Fusion Beast was lifted right off of it's many feet and forced into the air.**

 **Naruto threw it, and he threw it hard.**

"And it is out of the stadium!" Yang yelled like an announcer in a baseball game. Nora hold up a scoreboard that says 'Naruto: Thousands. Grimm: 0'.

No one ask where she got it from.

 **The EG-Fusion Beast crushed a mountain underneath it's weight as it landed on top of one, with it's stomach facing the sky. The two snake head tails rushed out towards Naruto, and he kicked one of them in the face and made it's fangs latch onto the other snake head. Naruto kicked the other one in the fang, and grabbing onto the broken fang he stabbed the uninjured snake head in the face hard enough to sent the fang through both of their heads.**

 **This thing did not know how to fight with it's current power form, not like Satori who had been form with it's form.**

"So this is really an easy fight for him." Blake said, realizing this. "Even though it become stronger and smarter, it still doesn't know how to use all that power."

"Too bad Naruto won't give him the chance." Yang sang. It was also relieving to see that Naruto won't have a hard time fighting.

 **'Of course, I am down to a little under half of my chakra.' Naruto thought to himself, before his eyes widened when the EG-Fusion Beast flipped onto it's legs and started to charge up a HUGE energy attack. This time it dwarfed itself with the size of the attack, and Naruto could see that it was aimed at the direction of the city of Vale. No, if that hit it's target the entire Kingdom of Vale would be turned into nothing more than a memory.**

"Stop it!" All of them cried out. They do not want to see the city, along with the civilians, be destroyed.

 **The sounds of this battle must have already reached far and wide, or at least the shockwaves had... so no doubt Vale was being evacuated to safety bunkers.**

 **They weren't prepared to handle the force of this attack.**

 **"Die!" The EG-Fusion Beast screamed as it launched the attack straight into the sky, confusing the hell out of Naruto as he looked at it reach cloud level.**

The panic they all felt was replaced with confusion. "Um, what just happened?" Jaune asked the obvious question. Didn't it aim for the Vale?

"Maybe it loss balance?" Ruby weakly suggested. It is big after all, and that attack must take a lot of energy.

 **Then the EG-Fusion Beast curled up into a ball like the Boarbatusk so that it was fully armored with now weak spots currently showing.**

 **The ball exploded in the sky, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what started to come back down.**

 **Hundreds of large red energy balls started to descend onto the wasteland.**

Now they're back to panic mode. Especially Team RWBY. "Get away!" Yang and Ruby cried out in panic.

 **"Shit! Not good!" Naruto said as he looked around him, and he grinned for a moment. He jumped over towards a fallen mountain top. Naruto stuck his hands to it with chakra, and he increased his grip. He only had a few seconds, but the mountain top had thankfully been knocked off of the mountain.**

 **Seriously, maps were going to have to be redrawn after this, but that wasn't the biggest point. Naruto lifted up the top of the mountain, and his knees buckled when the attacks started to hit the ground and explode. The mountain top started to crumble, before it exploded and left Naruto without a defense.**

 **Not that he needed one, there were no more red blasts falling from the sky.**

Everyone sighed in relief. "That was a close one." Yang said.

"But this fight is amazing." Nora said in excitement and awe. "It like watching a fight between gods."

"But Naruto isn't a god." Jaune pointed out.

"He might as well be." Blake admitted. "His powers is far beyond our reaches. No one in Remnant can match what he's doing."

 **Naruto clicked his teeth, this thing was tough. Naruto didn't have long before Sage Mode naturally ran out, and if used too much more chakra it would run out quicker. Naruto closed his eyes, and before the creature noticed him, he stood still and started to draw in more natural energy to refuel himself a little, well to increase his time.**

 **Naruto snapped them open, before he started to run towards the EG-Fusion Beast, and he saw it start to uncurl from it's ball form.**

 **The soft underbelly!**

"His weak spot." Blake realized. If Naruto can get a good hit there, it would be over. Or at the very least, he could damage it enough where it could be killed.

 **Naruto jumped up into the air and landed underneath the grimm, standing upside down as he defied gravity. Naruto jumped down to the ground, before he created another Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and launched himself up into the air.**

 **This one struck true, because when it shot off like a cannon it went straight towards the sky and the EG-Fusion Beast vanished as it's form was hidden by the expanding Rasengan. When the glowing stopped, blood started to rain down from above as the EG-Fusion Beast's wounds became all the greater. It smashed into the ground, and Naruto looked all around.**

"Is it over?" Weiss asked, wondering if the battle is done now. She doesn't think the Emerald Forest, or what once the Emerald Forest, could take any more.

 **'The Emerald Forest has become the Crimson Valley... shit!?' Naruto thought as he jumped back and avoided being crushed by the giant claw of a super injured and pissed off giant grimm.**

"Oh come on!" Weiss shouted. Couldn't that thing just die already?

"Boo! Bad Grimm! Die like the other Grimm did!" Nora scolded at the TV.

 **"I will destroy everything, starting with you!" The huge beast screamed as it started to try and stomp Naruto into the ground, since energy attacks had proven to not work too well on him. He kept stopping them... and he stopped a stomp as well. Naruto caught the second attempt to crush him, and pushed back up against the Grimm to knock it on it's back.**

 **A Death Stalker tail lashed out at him, and Naruto dodged it.**

 **His eyes widened when it pierced right through the giant beast's stomach lightly, so Naruto created an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan... and this time Naruto launched it right at the stinger. Naruto's attack expanded, and the pushing force caused the stinger to go all the way through the grimm. Leaving a huge gapping hole in it's entire torso that was spilling vast amounts of blood into the ground.**

 **The Crimson Valley really fit this place, all of the craters in the ground were starting to get filled up with blood that just kept flowing.**

",...I'm gonna puke." Weiss stated, her face green.

"Same." Jaune said, his face green as well.

"Thanks is not for the faint of heart." Pyrrha said, looking nauseated as well. Ruby does as well, but couldn't help but think that the battle was awesome.

 **"I'm not letting you recover, this time I finish you." Naruto said as he jumped into the gapping hole and created a large Rasengan.**

Weiss and Jaune ran to the bathroom when they saw the insides of the humanoid Grimm, Pyrrha and Ruby followed not soon after.

"Let's wait for them." Spirit sighed. This story is definitely not for the faint of heart. Finally, the four of them came and sat down, but the four look away at the gruesome seen.

 **Naruto could see the beating heart, so Naruto blasted a hole right through the heart with one blow. The internal organs of the Grimm started to vanish, and Naruto jumped out of the creature and took out his scroll as he was falling from the sky.**

 **He took another picture of himself with the now dead EG-Fusion Beast, with himself covered in a lot of blood.**

Weiss and Blake slap their foreheads while Pyrrha and Ren sweatdrop. "Unbelievable." Weiss muttered. That is no time for selfies!

"You're just jealous that you couldn't do one." Yang accuse before pouting. "I know I am."

 **"Me too." Nora and Ruby sighed. Ruby wouldn't take a selfie with the dead Grimm though. Too sickening for her.**

 **Naruto lost his Sage Mode moments later when he landed on the ground, and he collapsed to his butt and started to try and catch his breath. Using Sage Mode so many times in one day was exhausting for him, and combined with the huge amounts of chakra he was throwing out he was going to be sore all over for awhile.**

 **Naruto laughed to himself, before he stood up and started to walk through rivers of blood to get back to B** eacon.

"The Vale and Beacon is going to notice this." Pyrrha stated. She herself is shocked at the devastation the blonde made. How much power does Naruto truly have?

"The Vale? Beacon? Try the whole fucking world." Yang snorted. Naruto's name is gonna be everywhere.

 **Naruto groaned when he realized the true battle had yet to happen.**

 **Dealing with Yang when she woke up with a hangover.**

 **Now that was going to be his hardest battle.**

"Oh yeah." Yang scowled at the reminder. "It will be whisker boy. It will be."

The others didn't say anything. They all are just trying wrap their heads on what they read. They weren't overwhelmed at first, due to the certain things distracting (Like Naruto taking selfies), but now that is over, their mind is flooded with the fact that Naruto has taken out an army of humanoid Grimm, the last one being the most powerful, with little to no difficulty. And barely any scratches on him to boot. Not to mention the fact that he decimated the whole Emerald Forest.

How powerful is Naruto? Is this the extent of his power? Or just another layer of it?

Spirit close the book. "We'll take a break for right now." Spirit said to everyone. "All of you go up and rest up a little bit. After this battle, I'm sure all of you want to wrap your head around it."

All of them nodded, all of them going upstairs, still thinking about they read and watch.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it, and I hope the reactions were good. So, do you guys think that the group should just rest up first? Or go ahead and play Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	58. Break Chapter 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking over a week to finish this, but I was having a hard time with the break chapter. Had to get some help from DragonKingDragneel to finish it up. I hope this is worth the wait.**

 **Before we begin, I would like to ask you guys something I asked the readers of Reading RWBY, JNPR & HAIL. Did any of you watched Game of Thrones or read A Song of Fire and Ice? Of both? If so, did anyone thought about doing a reading or watching of the medieval series? It crossed my mind a few days ago. The Stark family, Theon Greyjoy, The Lannister Family (San Cersei, Joffrey, and Tywin), and Daenerys Targaryen watching Game of Thrones or reading A Song of Fire and Ice. Let me know your thoughts on the matter, if you read and/or watch the medieval series. Just a random thought. So with that, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Break Chapter 2

"Aren't we're suppose to be resting?" Weiss huffed as Team RWBY and JNPR set up the game. After going to the rooms, all of them decided to play Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Well, all except Weiss.

"We are." Yang agreed as the game started up. "And what's the best way to rest than to play games?"

"I don't think that what Spirit." Weiss deadpanned. Some of them shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't he would care." Ren pointed out. "Besides, what's the harm in playing? The last game was pretty fun to play."

"And if you don't want to play, you don't have to." Blake added in, her eyes on the screen. "You'll just be missing out on the fun."

Weiss huffed once again before going onto the bed. Unlike the others, she'll be going to actually rest, ignoring the voice that's saying to play with them. She also ignore the sound of them beginning the game.

(Naruto and Sakura vs Kakashi)

"Damn. Pinky really have gotten stronger, haven't she?" Yang stated as Ruby played the first boss battle. They saw as Sakura punch Kakashi, and cause a giant earthquake, breaking some of the ground.

"Yeah, she did." Nora agreed with the busty blonde. Then she started cheering as the fighting started once again. "Come on! Kick the masked-man's ass!"

"Kicking." Ruby said, tapping the buttons in quick motions, thanks to a tap in her semblance. Kakashi barely had any chance to attack before they got to the cutscene fight.

As the cutscene went on, Ruby press the buttons in fast pace before the timer could get halfway done. When they got to the last part of the scene, Ruby pump her fist in victory. "Oh yeah! I'm the best!"

"We'll see Rubes, when we go on PvP matches." Yang said before getting the controller from her sister. "It's my turn now. Watch and learn."

(Gaara vs Deidara)

Weiss is having a harder time ignoring the others play, the more levels they pass.

"Come on, you stupid bird!" Yang growled, trying to shoot at Deidara. "Can't you stay still? And stop throwing bombs at me!"

"It wouldn't be a boss fight if it was easy Yang." Blake said in amusement. She narrow her eyes at the Akatsuki in the game. She remember that the Akatsuki were the ones that destroyed Naruto's home. From what she's hearing and seeing, they're a small group, so how did they wipe out an entire nation? How strong are they?

And will this game show what will happen if Naruto never came into Remnant?

She was brought out of her musing when Jaune shouted in shock. "How on earth did this man made a bomb as big at this?!" That brought her's, along with Weiss's, attention. Sure enough, there's a big clay bomb that looks big enough to wipe out a small city.

"How strong are the Akatsuki?" Pyrrha questioned, her eyes wide in shock. It got even wider when Gaara slowly form a sand shield large enough to cover the entire village. "And how strong are jinchuurikis?!"

Nora whistled in amazement. "Look like Naruto isn't the only powerhouse." They watch as Gaara form a sand prison to try and catch Deidara, only for the blonde to escape in the bottom of it.

They then saw as Gaara form a giant sand shukaku right under Deidara, before it perform a blast. "Gaara has gotten even more stronger last time we saw him, haven't he?" Ruby said in awe.

"It seems like it." Ren agreed as they watch the next cutscene. Some of the group gasp when several spiders blow up on Gaara. "When did he manage to do that?"

"I don't know." Blake murmured. "One thing for sure though. They got Gaara now." Despite it just being a game, all of them couldn't help but worry for the redhead.

(Naruto vs Orochimaru)

"I hate you all." Weiss grumbled as she grab the controller. They finish the Kazekage Rescue arc of the game, and is now on the Long Awaited Reunion Arc. And after several fights, Weiss finally couldn't resist.

Yang grin. "It's not our fault you can't resist this awesome grin." Weiss grumbled as she decided to focus on her frustration of her failed resistance on Orochimaru.

It seconds, she manage to break health down considerably, causing the cutscene battle to activate. As the scene went on, Weiss tap the buttons quickly, trying to ignore the shouts of encouragement from her team.

She sighed when it the scene was only short. "Glad it wasn't long." Her relief was cut short when they saw that Naruto started transforming, gaining four tails. All of their eyes' widen when they saw Naruto transformed into a smaller version of the nine tails. "W-W-What just happen?!"

"This must be what happens whenever he gets too much of the chakra." Blake murmured. "And from the looks in his eyes, I doubt he's in control right now."

This is gonna be an interesting fight to watch/play.

(Naruto vs Kakuzu)

"Man, what is this guy?!" Jaune screamed as he continued to fight the Akatsuki member.

"Just what are those things he's fighting with?" Weiss asked, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"I don't know but they are ugly," Yang said. They watched as Jaune was able to push Kakuzu to merge with the creatures. The group was disgusted as Jaune began to have more trouble against the transformed Kakuzu until he formed some….thing!

"Oh disgusting!" Nora screamed.

"That's so gross!" Ruby moaned.

"But I like how it dies!" Yang chirped as Jaune was barely able to finish the quick time event and perform the Rasen Shuriken. Everyone was shocked at how powerful the jutsu is.

"That truly is one of his most devastating attacks!" Blake muttered. Does he have anything else hidden in his sleeves?

(Sasuke vs Itachi)

"My turn I suppose," Ren said as he took the controller. As Itachi and Sasuke took their positions, the group were wondering what was going to happen.

"So Sasuke's finally going to get his revenge?" Blake asked.

"We're about to find out," Pyrrha said.

They watched as Sasuke and Itachi fought against each other with their fireball techniques until Itachi performed his Amaterasu jutsu. "I wanna do that!" Yang screamed in glee.

"NO!" RWB screamed in alarm.

They watched as Sasuke used his kirin technique against his brother, but then they watched in awe as Itachi activated his Susanoo. "Whoa!" Ruby said. "That's huge!"

"How's Sasuke supposed to beat that?" Jaune asked.

The cutscene showed Orochimaru take control of Sasuke. They were shocked up until Itachi's Susanno killed him. "Well...good riddance," Weiss muttered.

Ren continued to control Sasuke as he was forced to crawl away from Itachi up until Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead, and then fell to the ground, dead. Then they watch the cutscenes of Itachi and Sasuke much young, of Itachi either being nice or being cold to him.

Ruby teared up, quickly grabbing onto Yang with a tight hug. Yang was also shocked, especially after seeing the cutscenes. "I-If he loved his brother so much, why did he say that stuff to him?" Yang muttered.

The others felt sadness as they watched Sasuke fall unconscious.

(Jiraiya vs Pain)

"Oh! Oh! My turn! My turn!" Nora said as she stole the controller and began playing. "Giant crab!"

Blake's mouth watered a bit. "I have a hankering for crab legs now..."

"Come on old man! Fight faster!" Nora said in frustration as she pummeled the summoning. She got even more frustrated as Pain summons more and more summonings.

"He's still pretty strong for such a slow character," Yang told her.

The fight continued until the other paths showed up. "There's three of them now?!" Pyrrha said in alarm.

"That's very very bad!" Ruby said. Then they watch as Jiraiya entered Sage Mode.

"Sage mode?" Ren asked. "Isn't that the same thing Naruto can do?"

Yang's eyes widened. "That's right! They're toast now!" she said smiling. And they all believed it as Nora started beating down those three Pains, at first.

She was wrong however, as the other paths showed up and demolished Jiraiya. The group was shocked as Nora tried her best to fend off the paths, but in the end, Jiraiya fell.

The group was saddened that Naruto's teacher and father figure had fallen but were amazed when he used the last of his strength to defeat at least one of the paths.

"Poor Jiraiya," Ruby said sadly.

Pyrrha then realize something. "If Pain ever came to Beacon...W-We'd all be dead!" Pyrrha said in slight fear. The others paled a little at that. They really hope Pain doesn't come to Beacon.

(Naruto vs Pain)

"Let's see how Naruto fairs against a self-proclaimed god," Pyrrha said as Blake took the controller. She utterly dominated the first half as she pummeled Pain with attack after attack. Until the cutscene happened and Hinata took a blow meant for Naruto.

Ruby covered her mouth with a gasp. "Poor Hinata."

"And she was one of Naruto's friends too." Weiss stated sadly. They didn't see her that much in the game, but they can see how much she cares about Naruto. How much, they aren't sure for certain.

Suddenly, they were shocked when Naruto went Kyuubi again, only this time he had SIX tails! "Holy crap!" Jaune screamed.

"That's more than when he fought Orochimaru!" Yang shouted.

Blake figured out then that she was back in control of Naruto, and quickly went back to fighting pain. It seemed slightly easier to her to fight Pain now.

Then they saw the Planetary Devastation.

"T-T-That is..." Weiss stuttered.

"We're definitely screwed if Pain shows up in Remnant," Ren said, shock clear on his face.

The screen suddenly went white and the group was treated to a cutscene with Naruto in front of the Kyuubi's cage. They watched as the Fourth Hokage appeared and revealed he was Naruto's father!

"Wait, Naruto's father is the one who sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto?!" Nora asked incredulously.

They watched as Naruto slammed his fist into Minato's stomach, demanding an answer to why he sealed the Kyuubi into him. Ruby nodded. "Yep. He's a momma's boy," she said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss demanded.

"There's this saying that says that if you hit one parent, you favor the other. Naruto favors his mother," Ruby explained.

"That's...odd," Pyrrha admitted.

After the heartfelt scene of Naruto reuniting with his dad, they reached the finale. Everyone was pumped as Blake poured on the heat, eventually defeating pain.

"That...was...awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

Then they watch the rest of the game in silence, from Naruto visiting Pain to Pain reviving the entire leaf village to Naruto being proclaimed the hero of the his village. After that, they turned off the game and Blake put down the controller.

"Man, this was better than the first game!" Yang said with a grin. "The fights, cutscenes, characters, all of it was good!"

"And there was a lot of explosions!" Nora cheered. Then she pouted. "But no breaking legs."

Ren shook his head at his friend. "And we also manage to find out a little about what would happen if Naruto stayed at his home."

Pyrrha look down at that. "Make me feel sad, knowing that Naruto could've stopped it if he had stayed home." Team RWBY and her own team flinch a little at that.

"...Let's not dwell on that." Blake said to all of them. "It's best not to feel guilty about something out of our control." Some nodded in agreement to that. WIth that, the group went to go continue reading Naruto the Forced Fighter.

Spirit was checking through his phones when he saw Team RWBY and JNPR come back in the room. "I see you finished Ninja Storm 2. What do you think?"

"Awesome!" Ruby, Yang, and Nora cheered. The others nodded in agreement to this.

"It's interesting to see more of Naruto's past, as well as what would happen if he had stayed in the leaf." Ren commented.

Ruby frowned at that. "Made a part of me wish that he could've went back to the leaf sooner."

"Like Blake said, let's not dwell on it." Pyrrha said to Ruby in comfort. "At least Naruto doesn't know for sure if he had stayed, he would've been able to save his village."

Weiss nodded in agreement. If Naruto had found out for sure, who knows what would've happened. "Come on Ruby. Let's get back to reading." Ruby smile and nodded as everyone sat back down.

Spirit turn off his phone before grabbing the book and turning to the next chapter. " **Chapter 57: Yang's Morning…."**

 **And that's the end. I hope the chapter was good, considering how long it took me to write it. Again, make sure to tell me your thoughts about the AU on top, along with this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	59. Reading Ch 57: Yang's Morning

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry it took over a month to update this fanfic, but I took a bit of a break from the story, seeing that I did over fifty chapters. Also, I got a cold recently, so I couldn't really focus on anything. Feeling better now, and the break is over, so here's a new chapter.**

 **Before we begin, I would like to discuss the possible Game of Thrones reading I mentioned last chapter. It seems some of you liked the idea, but there are a few who warned me that other fanfics that tried to do something similar got deleted. I'll take that into consideration, and do the TV series most likely, but really, there are several other reading fics out there, and none of us claims to own the original book, movie, show, etc. What harm would it do?**

 **Also, who would you want to see in the reading? I plan for the Stark family, Jaime and Tyrion, Theon, and Daenarys read. But does any of you have any recommendations? So, with that out of the way, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 57: Yang's Morning

" **Chapter 57: Yang's Morning…."** Yang paled at hearing that while some of the others snickered a little, especially Weiss. Oh, this is gonna be good.

 **"Uuuuuuuuh, AaaaaaaaaaAh!?" Yang groaned the very second she woke up to light streaming in through the window. Her eyes stung and burned painfully, so painfully that she had to cover them with a ramen-smelling pillow (meaning she was in Naruto's bed) and even that didn't help her. The second the pain in her eyes stopped, she felt an unimaginable pain in her head and her stomach.**

 **Yang groaned with tears in her eyes as she curled up and held onto his head, pushing into her knees as she hugged the pillow into her gut.**

 **The pain she was in was worse than anything she had felt in her entire damn life!**

"Wow, your other looks absolutely miserable." Nora whistled, seeing the state the other Yang is in. Still, that's what she gets for trying to chug an unknown bottle of alcohol.

"Makes me wonder why her semblance isn't activating." Ren commented.

Ruby answered for Yang, who's busy pitying her other. "The only way her semblance activates is if she gets angry or gets physically hit in anyway. Sickness and hangovers don't count."

"Ah." Ren nodded to Ruby in thanks.

 **Her entire body was soaked to the bone with her own sweat, and she smelled like absolute shit in even her own opinion. She smelled bitter and foul had a butt baby together, before throwing it in the dumpster, taking a shit on it, and leaving it for 10 months before coming back and throwing toxic sludge on it just for shits and giggles. Her body was shaking like a leaf, and even now she was still sweating.**

 **She didn't need to see it, she could feel the outline that her body had made in Naruto's bed with her foul smelling sweat.**

Nearly everyone either turned green or grimace at that. "Did you have to think of the most disgusting things?" Weiss gagged.

"Sorry, but she's miserable right now. I think she have to right to think what she wants." Yang retorted. Then she got a curious look. "I wonder what she described smells like?"

Spirit smirked and held up in his fingers in a snapping motion. "Do you want to find out?"

"NO!" The group yelled, getting Spirit to chuckle. Ah, he love to mess with them.

 **Yang felt bile rising in her throat and she jerked to her feet and made a stumble towards the bathroom. Naruto kept his bathroom surprisingly clean, well considering he was the only guy in his room who used it other than him sometimes he was the only who had to take care of it. Yang lifted the lid, and despite not eating anything (which only made her hangover worse) she emptied all of the bile in her stomach.**

 **Her stomach, throat, and now the taste of vomit in her mouth and the burning in her nose were killing her. The loud sounds of her vomiting her only making her head pound with a renewed fury of which put a woman's scorn to shame. If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, then a woman had no understanding of the fury of a hellish hangover.**

"Somebody should make that vodka illegal." Weiss stated, actually feeling a bit of sympathy for her blonde teammate. She looks absolutely miserable right now.

Yang whimpered. "Can't somebody give her games, a glass milk, and a picture of a kitty?" That got many raised eyebrows from the group while Ruby nodded in agreement.

"...It's probably best if we don't ask." Blake finally said, with everyone being in agreement on this.

 **'It hurts so bad.' Yang thought as she cried even as she threw up, and thankfully very quickly she had NOTHING at all left in her stomach. She just dry heaved, which hurt like fuck, and tried to catch her breath. Her breaths hurt her, everything hurt her so bad, and her muscles were aching like she had run a full marathon and got into a fight with Naruto at the same time.**

 **Her brain was dehydrated to the extreme, like a fucking moron she didn't drink any water when she drank the alcohol, and she had nothing to eat.**

"Can you stop describing it?!" Yang exclaimed, holding her ears. She doesn't want to hear more of her other's suffering.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said with a grimace. "You can almost feel yourself in that position from the description."

 **Yang wanted to stand up, but her legs gave out and her forehead smacked against the floor. She shouted in pain as she held onto her head, thankfully the toilet was the automatic flushing type so she didn't touch any of her vomit.**

 **Her headache became ten times worse.**

Everyone winced at this, especially Yang. Even Spirit is feeling sorry for the girl, even if it's her own fault for doing such a stupid decision.

 **She felt like complete shit right now. Her skin was cold and clammy, and she had a terrible smell of body odor and booze that she knew for a fact would disgust even Naruto. He was a guy, but that didn't mean he would like for her to smell like a dumpster had a... she already went over it in her head before. Frankly, she smelled horrible and she knew for a fact that Naruto was going to be disgusted with her.**

 **Her throat was so dry, so reaching up to the sink she turned on the cold water and winced when it started to run. The sound grated on her ears and her nerves, so she attached her mouth to the faucet and started to drink as much water as she could as quickly as she could to rehydrate herself.**

Ren winced. "That isn't gonna end well."

 **Bad idea.**

"And I am correct."

 **Yang went rushing back to the toilet, and all of the water that had filled her stomach came right back up like a fountain. Yang closed the lid to the toilet, and moaned in pain as she put her forehead against the clean part.**

 **She was miserable, and worst part, Naruto warned her it was too much for her to handle. Yang burped, before she groaned in disgust when she smelled her own breath.**

 **"I am a piece of shit." Yang said to herself, depressed at what she had done and about everything, which was actually a sympton of a hangover. She crawled back to the faucet, and she saw a cup of water layed out for her already. She took it, before she slowly sipped at the water and mentally knew that Naruto had brought this for her.**

"Thank you Naruto." Yang sighed in relief. At least her other is going to get some form of relief.

 **"Holy shit, what happened to the Emerald Forest!?" Weiss' shout forced Yang to fall to her knees cradling her head in pain. Weiss shrill voice killed her, she was dying and her teammate was killing her quickly.**

"Shrill?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock. "My voice isn't shrilling!"

Blake, Nora, and Yang voiced their disagreements, causing Weiss to glower at them. "...I hate you all."

 **Yang was whimpering as she stood up on slightly less shaky legs and moved out of the bathroom, and she grabbed her sunglasses before putting them over her tired, bloodshot eyes. Her hair was tangled up, and a mess, and she was not looking good. Hot body or not, very rarely did people make a hangover look good.**

 **Yang was not one of those cases.**

 **She grabbed Weiss and pushed her up against the wall, leaning close to the shocked girl.**

 **"Say another fucking word you fucking princess, and I will fucking kill you. I feel like shit, so you better be silent." Yang said as her eyes turned dark red. Weiss' eyes were wide, and she nodded her head without saying a word. She dropped to the ground when Yang let go of her, while Blake started to stir from the noises.**

Weiss would've been angry at the fact Yang threaten, it if wasn't for the picture of Yang's angry face on the screen. She, along with the others, froze at the scene.

"...Remind me multiple times not to piss her off." Jaune said to Ren with a shiver. At least she forgot about the puke on shoe incident.

And that it will continue to be that way.

 **The sleeping drugs were starting to wear off.**

 **Ruby had fallen to the ground at some point, and was currently hugging a pillow to her chest as she chewed on the edges of it.**

Team JNPR slowly turned to Ruby, while her team doesn't look surprise at all. "She must be having a cookie and strawberry paradise dream right now." Yang murmured.

"...I sometimes question you and Ruby's femininity Yang." Pyrrha deadpanned.

"Like you don't with Nora?" Yang shot back. "Besides, I accepted that I'm a dude in a girl's body. A bisexual one at that."

 **'God, that was scary...' Weiss thought, completely forgetting about the Emerald Forest being wiped clean off the face of Remnant... and all of the mountains that had been surrounding it along with it. The face of Yang's anger had taken her mind off of these facts, and even the strange way she woke up in Naruto's room.**

 **Yang jerked the curtains closed, before she gave Weiss a murderous look.**

 **Yang laid back in Naruto's bed, before she covered her head with the pillows and you could hear her crying. Weiss wasn't angry at Yang the second she could hear the girl's muffled crying, but she made no move to comfort the girl either. She was scared that Yang, who was currently acting extremely bipolar, would actually follow through with her threat of "fucking" killing her.**

"While I should be angry at that, I don't blame you." Yang said sheepishly. Her other is acting extremely bipolar right now, and there's a high chance she would carry out that threat.

Not to self, make absolutely sure not to get shit-faced drunk. Unknown to her, her teammates is having the same thoughts.

 **Yang wasn't balling her eyes out, but you could hear her how much pain she was in.**

 **Despite being a drinker, Yang had never really had much of a hangover. Everytime she drank, she drank until the point that she got a little drunk, and then she switched to water. She had never gotten plastered so badly that she passed out. She had never truly hit the point where she had no chance of not having a hangover. She didn't even get the chance to prevent the hangover.**

"Well, that's kinda shocking."

"Hey, I may be a thrill seeker, but I ain't completely stupid." Yang retorted to Weiss. "If dad found me drunk and driving, I would lose Bumblebee. And I ain't losing my baby."

Weiss smirk. "At least you admit you're stupid."

"Watch it Ice Queen."

 **Weiss went over to Naruto's mini-fridge, and she very silently took out some eggs. She moved like a mouse and turned on Naruto's grill, before she cracked some eggs and put them over it. She was sure that if Yang got some bananas and eggs into her system, ways that were proven to help hangovers, her mood would improve dramatically.**

 **Not to mention she smelled horrible, and the smell of eggs would kind of cancel out some of Yang's stench.**

 **"I'm sorry Weiss... I'm really sorry... I'm hurting so bad." Yang said through the pillow, and she meant it too.**

"At least she apologize." Pyrrha said, feeling really bad for the other Yang.

 **"It is... okay." Weiss said hesitantly as Blake woke up and started to head towards the window, and she opened up the curtains (thankfully Yang was sitll buried in pillows) and she opened up a window to air out the smell in the room.**

 **The birds were singing, the sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky. Emerald Forest and the mountains around it no longer existed.**

 **Blake's face froze as she looked into the distance.**

"Ah, enjoying the moment of blissful ignorance before reality slap you in the face." Nora sighed fondly. "I love seeing those moments."

Ren sighed. His best friend have a weird sense of humor.

 **"What happened to the Emerald Forest?" Blake asked in shock as she pointed a shaking finger out the window. Miles and miles of land did not just vanish overnight, it didn't go away, and she could hear a LOT of students that were gathering outside exclaiming their own surprise, shock, and fear that the forest they all knew was no longer in the distance.**

 **Even from here, they could see that the valley had been painted red by something, the trees gone and the mountains as well.**

 **"Holy shizz that is awesome." Ruby said as she, recently woken up, looked out the window and saw that so much land was destroyed like it was god scooping out the land.**

Many in the group shook their head at Ruby's words. "Only you would think something like that Ruby." Weiss sighed in exasperation.

"That's not true!" Ruby protested. "I bet Nora is thinking the same thing!"

Nora giggled, not denying it.

 **"Sssssssh." Weiss said as she gestured towards Yang, who was starting to move the pillow away from herself.**

 **"Yang, go take a shower and run around a bit." Ruby told Yang with a dull tone, at the same time that the door opened and revealed a tired looking Naruto as he walked into the room. Yang stood up and looked towards Naruto, while Weiss, Ruby, and Blake looked at Naruto. All of their eyes widened when they saw the state he was in.**

 **He was covered from head to toe in dried blood.**

 **"Oh my..." Weiss managed to say.**

 **"Hey ladies... it smells like ass in here. Yang, you are never drinking again. You should go take a shower and run around a bit." Naruto told the girl, and Ruby snorted while covering her mouth. She told Yang the exact same thing not even seconds ago.**

"Like you're one to talk right now." Yang pouted. Getting covered in blood don't make a pleasant odor either.

Not that she ever experience. And hopefully, never will.

 **"Are you okay?" Blake asked Naruto in surprise, and he nodded his shoulders.**

 **"Yep, I fought with a mountain sized creature, wiped out the Emerald Forest and the land around it, painted it into a giant blood stain, and used up a big chunk of chakra... I am a little sore." Naruto admitted, not even trying to lie about where he had been. It was kind of hard to hide the fact that the Emerald Forest was gone.**

 **He was the only person on campus, or perhaps in this entire world, capable of wielding the power to do this overnight.**

"Makes me think that if we didn't know him, we would've think he's some kind of deity." Pyrrha said, with no one disagreeing with her. After all, those aren't powers of a regular huntsman or huntress.

 **Yang went over to the window, before she looked at it and put her sunglasses back on. Her eyes widened when she saw that Naruto was right, the Emerald Forest was replaced with a... Crimson Valley?**

 **"... When did all of this happen!?" Ruby asked loudly, and Yang punched her in the back of the head and laid back down on Naruto's bed.**

 **Couldn't she suffer in peace?**

"Yang, Yang, Yang, you should know that there's never any peace in our lives." Nora chided. "And me, you, and Ruby cause half the chaos."

"But can't my other get a little bit of peace for her suffering?" Yang whined.

 **Naruto grabbed her by the back of her top, before he lifted her up onto his shoulder against her will. He could see she had downed the water he had left for her. Naruto carried her over towards the door and sat her down outside of it.**

"...Is anyone else not shock by the fact that he could carry Yang easily, with just one hand?" Weiss deadpanned. While Yang isn't fat, she definitely isn't the lightest person in the group.

"Yep." Was the answers she got from the others.

 **"Shower, get a bit of air, and maybe diddle yourself a little. You brought this on yourself, so take care of your hangover. Don't come back until your hangover is gone." Naruto told her as he shut and locked the door behind her. He didn't slam the door, but he wasn't going to let her laze around and suffer on the bed.**

"You're the one who tricked me into drinking!" Yang raged.

"And you fell for it quite easily."

"Blake, who side are you on here?"

 **She needed to get up and around, let some oxygen into her blood. She had a hangover, she wasn't actually sick where she needed a ton of rest.**

 **She needed to get up and around, and maybe even masturbate. She might be one of those people who cured their headaches with self-love.**

 **He didn't know, he wasn't a doctor.**

Weiss and Blake force themselves not to comment on that, fearing what Yang would say about that.

Naruto went over to his dresser, before he pulled out some clean boxers and grabbed his orange towel.

 **"What... when... how... where... why!?" Weiss was shuttering as she spoke, because when did Naruto have the time to do all of this!?**

 **"Killed a giant... last night... with my awesomeness... the Emerald Forest... and because it was going to destroy the school. Oh, and I killed an army of Grimm numbering in the thousands. I even took a selfie." Naruto said as he took out his scroll and showed them the pictures of the "Before and After" images of the giant EG-Fusion Beast that he had killed.**

 **"Aaaaah, that sounds awesome... can I go with you next time you kill something?" Ruby asked him with a pout on her face, and Naruto ruffled her hair.**

The group look at Ruby cautiously. "You're talking about killing a Grim, right Rubes?" Yang asked cautiously.

"Of course!" Ruby said indignantly. She's a Grimm kill happy girl, not a human kill happy girl!

 **"Sure thing, you weird kill happy girl." Naruto told her with a genuine smile, and Ruby smiled brightly. Weird kill happy girl, some of the first words that Naruto ever spoke to her, and he was saying them to her again. It made her happy that he remembered how they had met each other, when she was planning on digging a hole in her backyard, blaming the dog, and burying him inside of it because she thought he was dead... and he pinned her to a wall with sharp pointy things.**

"Probably one of the weirdest meetings out of all of ours." Blake said, shaking her head. Naruto's meeting with Weiss is the second weirdest.

 **"As... strange as this moment is, can you go into detail some... because that-" Weiss started as she pointed towards the red crater in the ground that was once the Emerald Forest. "-needs a LOT more explaination than what you gave us." Weiss said with a twitching eye, and Naruto shrugged.**

 **"Sure, the truth is that the Grimm that we were asked to make plans against were EG, or Evolved Grimm. The teachers had gotten their asses handed to them, so I decided to wage war and destroy them last night. I didn't bring you all, because I didn't want you to get hurt. I killed most of them, but they fused their bodies together and became... the thing I killed in the selfie. They got their powers by eating Satori's body." Naruto explained in blunt detail, not sparring any extra time on the finer points. They wanted answers, well he would give them answers.**

 **"Why didn't we wake up?" Blake asked as she looked out the window while biting her lip. If it were anyone else but Naruto who held such power, it would be scary to think what they might abuse it for.**

 **"Yeah, that is weird... why didn't we wake up?" Weiss asked as well, her eyes narrowing, before she looked at the cup of tea on the table.**

 **...**

 **"You drugged us!?" Blake and Weiss shouted together in shock when they realized what had happened, and Naruto shook his head.**

"And they figured it out." Weiss said, glad that her other is able to figure it out quickly before Naruto could cover his tracks.

 **"Nope, I just drugged you two. I knocked Ruby out with a chop to the neck... don't take it personally. I didn't do anything naughty to you, and I swear on my word that I did it with the best of intentions. If you had known where I was going, you would have followed me and gotten hurt, or god forbid, killed. It would break my heart." Naruto told them, and both Blake and Weiss seemed to melt as their anger vanished.**

 **How could they stay angry when he explained it like that, doing it with nothing but concern for them.**

"...It's so hard to stay mad at him." Weiss whined as she felt her heart flutter. It's especially hard since the group already heard him explain his best intentions in his head. "Still, I'm gonna kick him between the legs if he does it again."

"And he'll probably let you do it." Spirit commented. That's the kind of guy Naruto is.

 **"I'll kick you between the legs if you do it again." Weiss muttered to Naruto with her arms crossed, and Blake smiled for a moment.**

"You Ice Queens are so similar."

"Shut it you blonde bimbo."

 **"You know, I wish you would trust us to guard your back more... but trust needs to be earned. You may had earned our trust, but I guess we haven't really earned your trust yet." Blake said, knowing that she would have to grow stronger so that Naruto would trust her fighting ability in the future. Any enemy a teacher couldn't beat would beat her, so she could see his logic in not bringing them.**

 **It helped her that she understood that Naruto did it with nothing but the best intentions.**

Team RWBY look at each other. They couldn't help but wonder, how strong they really are right now. How strong, compared to the other shinobis in Naruto's home?

Well, if Naruto does exist in their world, they would have to get stronger.

 **"He trusts us Blake... I guess we just aren't strong enough yet to stand by his side. Naruto, one day all of Team RWBY will be stronger. Together, we will bring peace to the entire world. I give you my word on that." Ruby said to Naruto as she got closer to him, and Naruto took a whiff of her smell.**

 **Nope, the smell wasn't coming from her, it looks like Yang had soaked his bed with what he hoped was only sweat.**

"What else could it be other than sweat?" Ruby asked, causing her teammates to look at each other.

"...When you're older Ruby." Weiss, Blake, and Yang said simultaneously. Ruby pouted. They always say that!

 **"Thanks, and Blake, I do trust you girls... but I know just how strong you all are. Satori was one thing, you were buying time for me to charge up, but this is another matter. Also, Weiss, if I ever drug any of you again, I'll gladly let you kick my nuts." Naruto told her with confidence that he wouldn't need to drug them in the future.**

"Hopefully, he didn't jinx himself." Ren commented, causing Weiss and Blake to frown at the prospect of getting drugged again.

"Nah, you would know if it was a jinx." Spirit said with a shrug. Jinxes are very obvious.

 **"I would hug you, but... you go take a shower. You smell like blood and death." Blake said with a small smile on her face, and Naruto nodded. He walked out of the room, before he saw Yang moving like a slug with her spare outfit and towel in her arms. She must have been in Team RWBY's room looking for her stuff.**

 **"Naruto... next time I try and chug anything like that... punch my face in until I am knocked out. I am serious, I never want to deal with this again." Yang said as she walked with him towards the showers. They were seperated into male and female, but they were still located at the far end of the hall behind two doors clearly labelled.**

"Good decision other me." Yang said with a firm nod.

Weiss look at her slyly. "Does that mean we do the same to you if you try that?" Yang scoffed.

"Oh please, the only person here that can knock me out is Nora."

"So the responsibility falls to me!" Nora stated cheerfully.

 **"Sure think, and Yang... sorry about getting you drunk. I'll make it up to you, I swear on that." Naruto whispered to her, so as to not cause her any unneeded pain. She was already suffering enough for her mistakes. She didn't need anymore suffering now that she understood the horror of a hangover.**

Yang smile at that. She's glad that Naruto is being easy on her for her stupid mistake. Her girl is suffering enough already.

 **Naruto couldn't get hungover, so he couldn't experience it himself, but he HAD felt having a giant snake crush his leg, and getting electricuted as a lightning covered fist smashed through his chest and impaled him.**

 **Along with other, painful things that had happened to him.**

Everyone winced at that, remembering the games they had played. "Painful indeed." Blake said in agreement. It's a wonder how the blonde isn't crippled by now.

 **"Take me out on a date, and we will call it even." Yang said with a very tired smile, because the lesson she was taking from this was that she needed to walk her drinking.**

 **The silver lining of this, she had a date with Naruto now that would be coming up.**

Yang's eyes lit up. "Woohoo, got the first date with Naruto!" She cheered, pumping her fist up.

"Damn it." Blake and Weiss hissed, silently cursing Yang. But the fight isn't over yet, just because she got one date.

 **Yang groaned and held her head in pain.**

 **Yep, still felt like shit.**

"You won't once you go on that date!" Yang sang, taunting Weiss and Blake.

The piss off expressions on their faces says that it's working.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter, after a month of no updating this. Tell me what you think of this chapter, tell me who you want in the Reading/Watching of Game of Thrones, and give me any suggestions for the story. I won't do it now, as I have enough fanfics as it is, but I'll possibly do it in the future. A strong possibility. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	60. Reading Ch 58: Reactions

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to discuss the Game of Thrones reading I've been talking about. A majority of you want the fanfic to happen, I know. But unfortunately, someone informed me that R.R. Martin wouldn't like that. If I try, the fanfic would get deleted, or maybe worse, my account deleted. Don't know if that's true, but I'm not taking chances. So, the story won't be made. Sorry.**

 **So, on this chapter, several other teams is gonna watch Naruto fight the army of Grimm, with the reading group watching their reactions. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 58: Reactions

"So, who's reading next?" Spirit asked everyone. Ren raised his hand, causing Spirit to pass him the book.

Ren turn the page and started reading. " **Chapter 58: Reactions…."**

 **"Wooooooah! Neptune, Scarlet, Sage! You guys have GOT to see this video!" A very familiar boy, Sun Wukong, dressed with a white shirt instead of black, shouted out with amazement as he watched a video that had recently (hours ago) posted online. He had gotten an email from a friend with the video in the link, and according to the rumors it was all true. It was a video of a battle between a God and a Godlike Beast. The entire Emerald Forest and all of the surrounding land had been utterly destroyed.**

 **The recording was done by somebody at Beacon Academy, who had zoomed in with their Scroll to get as good a look as possible at some of the shots of the fight.**

 **Of course, for a lot of the attacks you didn't even need to zoom in. Those huge spiralling energy balls, the huge mountains being destroyed, the forest being wiped from the face of Remnant, the giant creature being lifted and thrown into a mountain, a mountain top being lifted up and used as a shield.**

"Yeah, I guess he'd be excited," Blake muttered with a blush on her face. Sun was, after all, a dork. Yang saw this and grinned slyly.

"Oh? Thinking naughty thoughts about a certain monkey Faunus are we?" she asked teasingly. Blake spluttered indignantly.

"N-No! W-What would make you think that?!" she asked quickly, her blush getting bigger. Yang grinned widely.

"Maybe that blush on your face?" she asked again, making Blake blush more.

"S-Shut up, you!"

"Nope!"

 **"What are you going on about?" Neptune asked with an annoyed tone as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair at the same time. He was a young man, of 17 years old, with specially styled blue hair and blue eyes with tan skin. He was rather fit, and wore a dark red coat over the top of a white shirt with black die. He had on black pants as well, and wore biker gloves for fashion purposes. He topped it all off wiht yellow swimming goggles that he wore... despite how he was afraid of the water.**

"And yet another dork," Weiss said, a light blush on her face as she remembered her small crush for Neptune. Ruby noticed this and became concerned.

"Hey, Weiss? You ok? You're face is all red," she said innocently.

Weiss blushed darker. "I-I'm fine, you dolt!" she said hotly.

"Then why's your face turning the same color as my sister's cloak?" Yang asked.

"J-Just keep reading!"

Spirit smirked at them in amusement. It seems that they kept their original crushes, while having a new crush on Naruto. ' _Probably because Naruto is more like a tv or book character, in their point of view.'_

 **Sage was a dark skinned boy with spiked up green hair, larger than anyone else on the team, and he was muscular, very muscular. He wore an open white coat with green on the back, and had his shoulders armored with yellow with straps going down his arm. He wore rather simple pants, and was currently simply reading a book.**

 **"What are you on about?" Sage asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Oh, did you find my burp bag?" Scarlet asked with a tilted head as he looked towards Sun. Scarlet was a boy with red hair curved to the right side, and he had the left side of his head partially shaved down. He wore a white v-neck shirt over a gray shirt, and had on white pants. He had a red tattoo underneath his left eye, and pierced ears. Finally, over his shoulder was a red pirate coat.**

Nearly everyone in the group sweatdrop. "Burp….bag?" Weiss questioned.

"I don't think I want to know." Blake said, shaking her head.

 **"What? No, shut up and come see this nerd." Sun said as he walked towards them all and started to replay the video.**

 **At the start of the video, the very start, everyone's jaws dropped when they saw huge explosions go off and amazing feats of strength that were impossible by human or faunus standards. Power being thrown around so much that they had little to no trouble believing that it was faked.**

"Yeah, that was our reactions as well," Ren chuckled.

 _Then at the end of the video, there were clips from the news that showed that the Emerald Forest had been destroyed as well, completely validating the video._

 _"You have to send me that video." Neptune said with his eyes showing how amazed he was. He wanted to send this video to his friends. His Scroll beeped when Sun sent it to him, before he opened it up and sent it to one of the teams he knew._

 _They were currently at Haven Academy, located in Mistral, and Neptune planned on sending this to everyone in the Academy._

"Oooooh! The epicness! It spreads!" Nora sang.

 **-Location Change-**

 **"Oh, Neptune sent me a video. Doesn't that guy ever get tired of me rejecting his flirting?" A girl with with a giant grin on her face asked randomly. She had spiked up green hair that all spiked to the right side of her hair, and continued to spike and go down to breast level, while the hair on her left side was short. She had green eyes and fair skin, with two black marks underneath her eyes. She wore a loose purple hoodie over a light purple sweater and black shorts. She had black gloves and kneepads on, with black leather boots with a black belt around her waist.**

Weiss frown at the mention of Neptune flirting with other girls. Yang notice this, and grin. "Oh? Is the princess jealous of the other girl or mad at Neptune for being a flirt?"

"N-None of your business!" Weiss stuttered, red faced.

Spirit laughed. "Don't worry Weiss. I'm sure Naruto won't try to flirt with other girls."

"S-Shut up you!"

 **"Is it him flirting, or something serious Reese?" The leader of the team, Arslan Altan, asked with narrowed eyes. She was a very dark skinned girl with a lion's mane of platinum blond hair and very dark green eyes. She had chopsticks in her hair and a red bead necklace. She wore a black tube top, and over that she had on a yellow robe with a loose right sleeve, as well as no sleeve or shoulder on the left side. She had a red cloth over her front, and wore black combat pants and shoes. She had bandages on her right fist, left forearm and biscep, and she had a more moody face.**

 **"I haven't looked yet." Reese said with a shrug.**

 **"Oh, something cool?" One of the two males, Nadir, asked as he walked over to Reese. He was a more fashioned man, though everyone would agree he could put some effort into his battle skills instead. He had black hair, but the top of his hair was dyed pink and pulled into a ponytail. He had skin nearly as dark as their leader's skin, and blue eyes. He had a cream colored short sleeve jackeyt with a black shirt underneath it, and white gloves on. He had medium length black pants and cream colored sneakers.**

 **"She hasn't looked yet." The least person of their team said, and he was a lightly tan skinned male with more wild black hair and amber eyes. He wore a black shirt, and over that he had a yellow sash wrapped over his chest and across his waist. He had on black pants, and black shoes and over his forearms he wore black cloth.**

"Hmm." Pyrrha hummed. "Do you think we're gonna face this team in the tournament?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe." Blake replied. Some in the group look at Spirit, silently asking for confirmation.

His response was the 'zip-and-lock' motion, making the more immature ones pout.

 **"Watch this with me guys, you too Bolin." Reese said as she invited them to watch the video with her, and humoring the girl they went over to her as she started to play the video.**

 **Soon, within the first ten seconds of the video beginning, they were shocked into silence. That kind of power was unreal, completely frightening to face off against, on both sides. A Grimm the size of a mountain, which was made up of the parts of so many other Grimm, were a man who could lift mountains and change landscapes with utter ease.**

 **They didn't believe what they were watching, at first, not until the news feed was included that showed pictures of the destroyed forest filled with blood.**

"I don't blame them." Jaune stated blankly. "Right now, I'm questioning if he's even human."

 **"I hope that boy isn't in the tournament." Arslan said with her eyes narrowed. If he was in the tournament, then she instantly knew who the winner was going to be. She might not even enter her team if she knew that was going to be their opponent. It was unfair to the extreme, Beacon getting their hands on somebody that young with so much power at his fingertips.**

Team JNPR stare at Weiss. "What?" Weiss asked, noticing the stares.

"Just so you know, it's your fault that none of us will be able to win." Nora said to her. Weiss 'hmphed' and cross her arms.

"Well excuse if I wanted to help him feel better. And it was the other me that did it."

 **"Me too, though I don't think he will be allowed to use those techniques in the stadium. I mean, he doesn't want to kill the crowd right?" Nadir asked nervously, since he was pretty sure that anyone who fought this guy would need some serious handicaps before it was a fair fight.**

 **People wanted to see fights, not utter domination in seconds.**

"Please put a limit on his skills." Jaune pleaded, clasping his hand together in front of him. He doesn't want to end up hospitalized for months. It's a miracle it didn't happen now.

 **"I just hope he holds back. I have to send this to Nolan." Bolin said as he noticed that they all had been sent the video on their Scrolls as well. He opened his Scroll up, before he clicked on a picture of his friend in Shade Academy. He sent it, since he was sure that his friend would want to see this one.**

"Look like every academy in Remnant is going to see this awesomeness." Yang remarked with a grin. In Nora's word, the epicness really is spreading.

 **-Shade Academy-**

 **A cool looking man with dark red hair sat up on his bed when he noticed that his Scroll went off. He was wearing a white shirt with a black hoodie, and a jean jacket over the top of it and dark purple pants. He had narrow pink eyes, and he grabbed onto his Scroll while his team started to finish up with their morning preparations for the day. He was Nolan Porfirio, so opening up his scroll he looked to see a video attached to it.**

 **"Hey Brawnz, my friend just sent me a video called "God vs Giant Grimm" want to watch it?" Nolan asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked across the room.**

Nora nodded. "A good name for such an epic fight."

"Probably fitting as well." Pyrrha admitted. His powers is god-like to the people of Remnant.

 **Brawnz, the leader of Team BRNZ (bronze) raised an eyebrow and looked towards him. Brawnz was a taller boy with dark gray hair sweeped to the left side, that ended with white tips and darker purple eyes. He had huge, thick eyebrows and wore a purple scarf around his neck. He had a white and purple shirt, starting white on top and fading into purple at bottom, and black pants on.**

 **"God vs Giant Grimm, sounds cool. Might give us ideas for team combos. May, Roy, watch with us." Brawnz said as he gestured to a girl that was cleaning weapon parts and a boy that was laying in the dead doing almost nothing.**

Several snorts came from the group. "Sure, if you can do those god-like abilities, then maybe you can make some combos." Blake said sarcastically.

 **May Zedong was the shortest member of the team, a young girl with tanned skin and gray-blue eyes and dusk rose colored hair. She had a black beanie over the top of her head, with her hair going to his shoulders, and her beanie covering her left eye. She wore a red tracksuit with white stripes going each sleeve, and going a cross her moderately well sized chest. She had a slim figure and had on red sneakers.**

 **"Okay." May said without much of a care, and she sat on the bed next to Nolan and Brawnz to watch the video, waiting for Roy to come over and watch it with them.**

 **"I'm coming." Roy, a darker skinned man that was on the lean side, said as he moved over to them. He had his dark brown hair done back in dreadlocks tipped with gold, and he wore a sleeveless green jacket over a black shirt with white pants. He had armored white forearm guards with golden bronze colored saw blades on them.**

 **"This has to be good." Nolan said as he pressed play on the video.**

 **Soon enough, they started to go pale when they saw the fight that happened. Their interest soon turned into horror when they realized that beings of this level of power existed in the world of Remnant now, and that the landscape was being changed by these beings.**

 **There was no way a boy that young could resist entering the up and coming tournament, and he would just clear away the competition without even trying.**

"Stop reminding us." Nora whined, crossing her arms with a pout. "Info like this makes me glad Whiskers isn't in our world." She wants a challenge dammit! Not to be stomped on like a bug!

 **"This... is not good for us." Brawnz said, the only bright side being that this guy wouldn't be allowed to use those powers in a crowded stadium. The barrier that seperated the fighters from the crowd was only so powerful, and would more than likely break under this power. So, for the sake of the people viewing the tournament he would most likely be restricted to things that wouldn't kill his competition or kill the audience.**

 **"He seems like close combat specialist... I think we can get him with long range." May tried to be helpful, but couldn't really believe it herself. They each recieved the video from Nolan so that they could watch in on their free time and think up ways to try and counter this guy.**

 **"This guy might as well be a God, I don't think we can win." Roy said bitterly, and god or not, that much power exceeded the realm of human understanding. They couldn't plan around overwhelming power like that.**

 **It was simply unfair.**

Spirit couldn't help but chuckle. "It'll be amusing to see one person defeat several teams." The two teams glare at Spirit for that.

 **"His powers will be restricted in the tournament." Weiss argued. "And even if it wasn't, Naruto isn't the type to use all his power in a fight. We can still win this."**

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Truthfully, Spirit knows that they have no chance. Even when restricted, Naruto is a monster when battling, not to mention a kinetic thinker.

 **May clicked the video, before she sent it to some of the people she knew at Shade Academy.**

 **-Shade Academy, Room Location Change-**

 **"Hmmm, May sent me a video." A young woman said with a curious tone to her voice. She was a slim girl, not too well endowed, and wore dark gray pants that went well with a light gray top and gray armor over her chest. She had on a light purple jacket, and she had peach color skin and a rounded face. Her hair was dark purple and short on one side, before flipping up and over the left side of her head. She had olive colored eyes, and was the leader of her team.**

 **Team NDGO (Indigo) lead by her, Nebula Violette.**

 **"Let me see this, it has to be good." A darker red haired girl said as she walked and sat next to her leader. She had long dark red hair and dark green eyes and fair skin. She had larger breasts than her teammates, and just as slim a figure. She wore sleaveless clothes, a blue corset with a brown skirt and brown cleavage cleavage covering with a blue small jacket over it... also no sleeves. She had armor over her shoulders and arms, and blue belts around her waist.**

 **"Why so interested in a video Octavia?" A blond haired girl asked with a dull tone, not really seeing the point of it. She had lightly tanned skin and wore a green dress over her body with a light green sash. She only wore a tan shoulder plate over her right shoulder, and her long dirty blond hair was combed to the left side. She had bored purple eyes.**

 **"Oh, don't be that way Dew." Octavia said, and Nebula looked over toward their last teammate, who was polishing one of a large number of throwing knifes.**

 **Their last teammate, Gwen Darcy, was a girl with curly black hair that she pulled back into ringlets, and she kept her face uncovered to show her brown eyes. She had olive colored skin, with sharper had on a black dress, 3 out of 4 of her team were known for wearing their combat skirts, and it had a dark gray front. It stopped at her cleavage on top, and her knees on bottom, and she had a purple ribbon tied around her waist. Connected to the ribbon, on either side of her dress, were armor in the shape of her dress with a total of twenty slots. her cleavage would have been showing, were it not for the light purple top connected to the dress... and she wore the same color of stockings.**

 **She kept her weapons inside of her armored skirt.**

Yang whistled and look over all the girls. "Those are some fine looking girls." Yang said, checking them out.

Blake blush a little, silently agreeing with Yang. The others merely looked at them blankly.

….They weren't kidding when they said they turned a bit bi. Damn, Naruto is good.

 **"Hey Gwen, do you want to watch this with us?" Nebula asked with a smile on her face as she showed the Scroll off in her hands.**

 **"Sure." Gwen said as she went over to her leader with the rest of the team, and she started the video. Gwen was the first person to comment when she saw the way the guy was fighting. "Oh, this guy is a ninja." Gwen said when she noticed his general fighting style.**

 **"Really? He wears orange... holy..." Nebula stopped when the power started to get shown off like crazy. Once mountains and shockwaves that ripped through the land started to happen, and giant orange spheres of destruction, with the opponent using red ones, their jaws started to drop.**

 **"This guy is... WOAH!? Is that even possible!?" Octavia called out as she jumped back, the video showing this guy lifting up a mountain sized creature and slamming it onto it's back. Then when the creature made it rain destruction, he lifted up the top of a mountain and used it as a shield.**

"Only in comic books." Jaune said before groaning. "At least, that what I would've said before witnessing this madness."

 **"... This guy is strong... like unbelievably strong. This HAS to be fake." Dew said with her eyes widened. There was no way that this kind of power could be real, people couldn't contain so much power, they would explode!**

"Unless you're a shinobi." Spirit chuckled. Those guys aren't your regular ninjas.

 **"Nope, this was on the news too and has photos... Crap, this guy goes to Beacon. He might be in the tournament." Nebula said with a shiver. She did not want to face off against this guy... ever. This wasn't fair in the slightest.**

 **"Are we still entering the tournament?" Gwen asked with a worried look on her face. She didn't want to get crushed in the first round if they got unlucky enough to get him as their first round opponent.**

 **"I do like his muscles and looks though." Octavia said, and everyone looked at her with eyes that showed they thought she was crazy.**

That cause Team RWBY to scowl and for jealousy to quickly fuel their hearts.

 **"Did you SEE his strength? If you had sex with him, he would crush your pelvis with one thrust. If you held his hand, he would break your arm. If you kissed him, he would knock your teeth out. What about strength is attractive?" Dew asked with her eyes showing just how little she understood.**

Cue slaps in the foreheads. "She's acting like he doesn't know his own strength." Pyrrha stated, shaking her head.

 **"Not his strength! I mean his body, he is hot is all I mean. I don't have a death wish, there is no way that guy isn't taken. I mean, he must have like... a group of women chasing him." Octavia said while waving her hands in front of her. She was sure that hunk of man meat had some woman who was after him already.**

Team JNPR and Spirit gave Team RWBY teasing looks. The four girls look away from the looks, blushes staining each of their cheeks.

 **"Oh... he is sexy I'll give you that." Dew admitted, and everyone on the team started to send the video to all of their contacts on their Scrolls.**

"That girl better stay away from my other's bae." Yang grumbled. That got glares from Blake and Weiss.

Blake spoke. "Yang, I already told you that my other is gonna get him."

"And I told the both of you that the other me will win his heart in the end."

Before they could argue, Spirit quickly shot a gun (Which appeared out of nowhere) up to the ceiling, silencing them. "While it's funny to see girls fight for one guy, and vice versa, let continue reading pleas." Spirit said, his tone breaking no arguments.

 **This video HAD to be shared with everyone.**

"And that's when the whole world found out about the powerful being, known as Naruto Uzumaki." Nora stated, using a narrator type voice.

Ren shook his head. "He's quickly gonna be a celebrity. That's for sure."

"He might even get more attention than I will." Pyrrha said. She sounds happy about that fact.

 **And that's the end. I hope this chapter is good you guys. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	61. Reading Ch 59: Hard Wood

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. First off, sorry for not updating anything for a week. Something caught my interest and suffice to say, I got distracted. Manage to finish it and gain enough focus to do this in a day, so here you go. Second, I closed the poll in the profile and looked at the results. It look like a majority want Naruto as an assistant teacher, but the other choices aren't lacking in votes either.**

 **So, when I at least get close to finishing one of the fanfics I'm doing, I'm gonna do a Naruto and Assination Classroom crossover. Hope you'll read it when it comes. Now, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 59: Hard Wood

"So, who's gonna read next?"

"I will." Weiss answered Ren's question. She took the book from him and started reading. " **Chapter 59: Hard Wood…."**

 **"Achoo!"**

 **Naruto's sneeze interrupted the lecture that an injured Peter Port was giving, a lot lately Naruto had been sneezing. The teachers were just starting to recover enough to resume teaching their classes, and Naruto had gained a vast popularity in the passed week. It would seem somebody had gotten a hold of the video of him fighting the EG-Fusion Beast and had posted it online and.**

 **Then it spread like wildfire.**

"How far?" Weiss asked with interest.

"It most likely spread all through Remnant." Was Ren's reply to Weiss's question.

 **The news had spread all over the entire world in a matter of days, people sending it to friends and those friends sending it to a vast number of friends. People of all ages, genders, and races viewed the video with rapt attention before telling everyone they knew about it. News had covered the video, and it was all over the entire world with Naruto's name becoming something of a symbol. People all over the world had seen him fighting the giant Grimm and defeating it, as well as the damage he had caused.**

"Yes! The awesomeness is all through the world!" Nora cheered with a fist pump.

"No doubt Naruto is gonna become a big celebrity." Pyrrha said, smiling. Then her smile got bigger. "Probably bigger than every other celebrity."

"You sound a bit too happy about that." Jaune couldn't help but point out. Pyrrha didn't say anything, merely continue smiling, getting into a daydream.

Nora wave her hands in front of Pyrrha before turning to the others. "Let's continue. She's far gone for right now."

 **Fear, respect, lust, worship were just some of the things that people were starting to view him with.**

The "lust" part got some killing intent coming out of Team RWBY, making the other team slide back from them and for Pyrrha to break out of her daydream. Spirit chuckled. Jealousy is such a fun thing to see.

 **"You okay Naruto?" Jaune asked next to him, since the two of them were going to be partnered for a project that was coming up soon.**

 **"Yeah, feels like people are talking about me." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his nose. People were talking about him. Entire cults had formed where they started to worship the ground he walked on apparently. He hadn't seen them himself, but he knew they existed since he kept getting sent gifts in the mail. Chocolates, high quality meats, love letters, letters of worship, and many other things.**

 **It was embarrassing.**

"Now you know my pain." Pyrrha complained, putting her hands in her head. "While I probably didn't get as many gifts as Naruto is getting, thank god, I receive plenty to feel the embarrassment."

"At least there aren't any people forming cults for you, like Naruto." Ren replied. Pyrrha nodded, relieved she have that mercy.

 **"Huh?" Pyrrha asked on Naruto's other side, since Naruto had been paired with not only Jaune, but also Pyrrha for this project. He didn't get to pick his own partners this time.**

 **"They say when somebody is talking about you, you sneeze." Naruto said, since Peter was so deeply into his own story of his youth that he was not even paying attention to his class anymore. Only the sound of the bell would snap him out of his story at this point, or when he finished the story itself. He could tell a pretty long winded story.**

"Tell me about it." Yang complained. "Why is he even teaching a class anyway if he's just gonna tell stories?"

"One of the unanswered questions of Beacon." Nora replied spookily.

 **"Is that true now?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto nodded his head.**

 **"Yeah, I unless you are sick. Then you sneeze because you're sick." Naruto noted as he leaned back. His chakra had fully recovered the day after his fight, so he was back to full power again. People underestimated how quickly his chakra recovery time was. He could recover chakra at an amazing rate, so even if he spent it all t would all be back by the next day.**

 **"I hope I sneeze." Jaune said, hoping some cute girl would talk about him.**

He got blank stares for that. Jaune blushed and looked away from them. "Stop judging me." Jaune mumbled.

 **The sound of the loud speaker going on jerked even Peter out of his story, and everyone paid attention as Ozpin's voice came on over it.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, can you please come to my office?"**

 **"See you guys later I guess." Naruto said as he got up and walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets. He was curious, having no clue what Ozpin could want him for. The man had already given Naruto a deep thanks for his work in taking care of the Grimm. He had given Naruto full marks, and if Naruto wanted to he could graduate the academy at this very moment and become a fully fledged Huntsman.**

"Not surprising, considering his skills and powers." Ren stated, crossing his arms. "Though I wonder why he didn't jump at the chance at graduating."

"I have a guess." Ruby replied, smiling. She still have memories of the fusion her other did in the beginning, she knows Naruto to an extant.

 **He didn't want to though, despite his hatred of school, he wanted to make memories with his friends and graduate with them.**

"And that my guess." Ruby said, her smile wider. The others smiled at this, especially Blake, Weiss, and Yang.

 **Naruto walked the hallways of the school, and he looked out of the window. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he jumped out of a window, and he noticed that there were several Bullheads, one of which he recognized with the long blue "tails" on the end of it. So apparently Winter was at the school for some reason he didn't know. Naruto jumped onto the school building, before he jumped and landed in front of the main building.**

Weiss's eyes shot up. "Winter is at the school?" While Naruto is becoming a celebrity, she thought Winter would still be sour at the last meeting.

He walked in and went straight up to the elevator, and pressed the button that would take him to Ozpin's office.

 **"Stupid as fuck elevator music." Naruto muttered to himself, before he reached the floor, and he opened it up, and like he thought he could see that Ozpin was sitting behind his desk. Naruto was surprised when he saw three more people in the office, Glynda had classes to teach so she wasn't there this time.**

 **For one, he made eye contact with Winter, who nodded towards him.**

 **"Naruto, welcome. I'm glad you could enjoy us, this is Lisa Lavender, a news reporter from the Vale News Network-" Ozpin started off as he introduced a woman sitting in a chair, waiting fore him and turned around. Lisa was a young woman in her late twenties, with straight white hair that went to her chin in length. She also had narrow yellow eyes, and wore a black business suit over a purple shirt. "-and this is-" Ozpin started as he began to introduced Naruto to somebody else.**

 **"James Ironwood... how is it going Woody?" Naruto said as he waved a hello to the person that Ozpin was going to introduce him to. The General of the Atlas military, which had replaced Mantle as one of the 4 Kingdoms. He was a well dressed man who wore the colors of his Kingdom. White and blue with a hint of red. He wore a stark white suit with a high collar and golden buttons on it. There was blue on the front, and inside of that he had a red tie. He was a tall man, with black hair that was streaked with white. He had a white overcoat, and his eyes were green.**

"...Did he just called Ironwood….Woody?" Pyrrha said, stifling her laughter. Ruby, Nora, and Yang, however, had no qualms and started laughing loudly. Jaune is laughing a little as well while Blake, Ren, and Spirit smiled in amusement. Weiss try to make a frown, but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes. Yes he did." Spirit answered for her.

 **Not many people knew it, but his right hand was actually a machine, and the small strip of metal that was on the right side of his forehead was actually connected to his arm. It connected his brain to his arm remotely to allow him to control it.**

 **Naruto knew though.**

"Wait, wait, wait, he got a metal arm?" Yang questioned, wide eyes.

"And Naruto knew?" Weiss continued, eyes just as wide.

 **"It is going well Naruto." James said with a forcefully, and acted very well in the case, as he spoke to Naruto. It was hard to get along with somebody who had broken into his top secret base and got into the deepest layers of security... before escaping an army without taking or damaging a single thing.**

"He broke into his base?" Weiss questioned once again, shock. "But how? Atlas has the most advance technology. How can someone sneak into a base of Atlas, especially Ironwood's?"

"It's not that hard to fight and trick a bunch of robots." Blake commented. "Besides, this is Naruto we're talking about. He's able to sneak into your home, as well as a secret White Fang hideout, without anyone noticing."

 **To this day, he still didn't know what Naruto had been looking for, just that he didn't find it. Naruto doing nothing but go in and get out was the reason he didn't hate the boy. Whatever he had been looking for, he didn't take or mess with his military so he had no true reason to hold a grudge.**

 **He could do well without the "Woody" nickname.**

"Naruto can come up with amusing nicknames, that's for sure." Ren said in amusement.

 **"Hello Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Lisa, I am sorry to call you from your classes, but Professor Ozpin promised an interview." Lisa said as she gestured towards the seat across from her... and the camera that was pointed at everyone in the room. Several cameras actually, spread out across the room without looking at each other.**

Yang whistled. "Damn. A day passed since the fight and he's already getting an interview."

"Most likely because they want to be the first to interview him, rather than the last." Weiss guessed, with Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, sure, call me Naruto. So, this is just about an interview? Nothing else?" Naruto asked as he sat down, and Ozpin spoke up.

 **"First and foremost, I would like to thank you, Naruto, because of you this world is safe against a monster of a Grimm. You saved the world." Ozpin spoke as he gave a humble apology to the younger man. Naruto had truly saved the entire world, if that Grimm had been able to get loose it would have destroyed one kingdom after the other without stopping. It could read minds and was simple gigantic, something none of them could have defeated, even with armies.**

 **It could even control other Grimm if it had that same ability as the other E-Grimm, which meant it could have started a war.**

Everyone shivered at the thoughts running in their heads. "Man, Naruto really did save our other's asses." Jaune said. The others nodding in agreement.

"No doubt about that." Nora verbally agreed.

 **"Anytime, I live in this world. Only normal for me to fight for it." Naruto waved off the apology, it was his duty to take care of this stuff. This was now his world to, the place he lived in, so he couldn't let humanity get destroyed just like that.**

 **"On that matter, Naruto, we would just like to ask you some questions. How did you feel when you fought with the beast. Was it fear, anxiety?" Lisa asked as she leaned forward, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Neither, I mean, I knew I was going to win. This isn't my first time fighting big things. The EG-Fusion Beast was tough, but I plan on fighting something far stronger in the near future." Naruto admitted to her, and that got some attention.**

That also got the attention of the group. "S-Stronger?" Jaune stuttered, several possibilities running through his head right now.

"Is he talking about one of the Akatsuki?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes. The only members that's alive in this book right now is Pein, Konan, Madara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Team Taka. Does Naruto somehow knows that they'll appear in Remnant?

 **"Something... stronger?" Lisa questioned with a hint of fear in even her voice, something that slipped through her TV persona.**

 **"Excuse me, but there is something out there stronger than the... EG-Fusion Beast?" James asked with his eyes narrowed.**

 **"Oh, yeah... but don't worry, it is locked up nice and tight right now. I plan on fighting it with my full power. Lets not talk about that though." Naruto requested. The Kyuubi and his fight would have to happen some day, and Naruto wasn't afraid.**

"He's gonna fight the Kyuubi?!" The group yelled in shock. Jaune then spoke up for the others. "Is he nuts?! Not even Nora that nuts!"

"Damn straight!" Nora stated with a nod. Crazy she may be, but she knows her limit. And fighting an all powerful demon, while sounds fun, is pas her limit.

Spirit stare at them blankly. By now, they shouldn't be surprise. Naruto is called unpredictable for a reason.

 **As he was now, he was on par with a Tailed Beast in terms of fighting power. The size different meant nothing, since he had yet to truly find his lifting limit with Sage Mode. He could easily throw something the size of a Tailed Beast if he wanted to, and that was without struggling.**

 **He could lift up mountains if he wanted to, and he was durable and capable of creating techniques on par with Tailed Beast Balls.**

That relaxed the group a little. "Did you guy really forget that Naruto got very strong?" Spirit deadpanned to all of them. Some rubbed their heads sheepishly at this.

 **"I see... well future aside. You mentioned experience, where did this experience come from, if it isn't too personal?" Lisa asked, wanting to allow the world to get to know their hero.**

 **"Well, I started my training when I was about 5. Then when I was 12 I started to get into one life and death battle after another, and I battled against amazingly powerful creatures. I guess when compared to that, this was just another fight for me." Naruto admitted, since all his life it had been one fight after another.**

 **"I see, so you were a child soldier." Lisa noted, and Naruto shrugged.**

 **"Well, yeah, I did join the military in my home. I would rather not talk about me home though." Naruto said with an awkward smile.**

 **"I understand, we will avoid mentioning it. Now, a lot of people are wondering this, but those techniques you showed... do you have anything else?" Lisa asked Naruto with a twinkle in her eye, and Naruto nodded his head.**

 **"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I have just started training for a new technique that will put everything in tht video to shame." Naruto said with a grin. Before he returned to the RWBY dorms, Naruto had summoned Fukasaku and his wife Shima for the purpose of asking him when they could train with Sage Mode and he could learn more about it.**

"Aaaaand, he's gonna get stronger." Jaune said blankly. "Isn't he strong enough right now?"

"Well, he did say that he's preparing to fight the Kyuubi." Pyrrha pointed out to her partner. "He'll need to get everything he can to fight something that powerful."

"...Good point."

 **Shima had told him that it was time for him to do something important, something that even the Fourth Hokage had been unable to do with all of his talent. Something that Naruto didn't even know about until he summoned them.**

 **Adding an element to the Rasengan, and he learned that his element was wind.**

"The Rasen Shuriken!" Ruby squealed with sparkles in her eyes. Out of all the moves in the game, that is her favorite. The ability to shred people from the inside out, with particles among particles.

That sounds like a wet dream for the weapon lover.

 **He was going to be training with Shima to learn how to use the wind element, starting tonight when everyone was asleep. He would use the new Shadow Clone training trick, and use his clones experience to multiply his progress many times over.**

 **"Oh, and any hints on this new technique?" Lisa asked with an eager look in her eyes.**

 **"Sorry, but that is a secret. Can't go revealing everything." Naruto spoke playfully. He was getting a lot of attention, so he was really happy at the moment.**

 **"I see, well, Miss Schnee, do you have anything to add?" Lisa asked when she saw Winter looking towards them, and James nodded to her.**

 **"Yes, to thank the hero of the world, the Schnee Dust Company will be hosting a ball in your honor Naruto. We offer you an invitation, and will allow you to bring with you a date to the party. You are the guest of honor. The party will be held in a month." Winter said to Naruto with a glint in her eye.**

Team RWBY's eyes met one another when they heard that. They glared at each other, the sparkles flying between them. ' _He's gonna bring me.'_ They all mentally stated to themselves.

They didn't notice the dry looks from Team JNPR.

 **At first, when she realized Weiss had feelings for this boy she had been sure he would only bring down her family's name even further than their father had taken it. Now she was sure that Naruto would only bring the Schnee family to knew heights if he was seen with them.**

 **She fully approved of Weiss dating this boy now.**

Weiss beamed, glad that one obstacle away from her. The next will probably be her father's, but honestly, she don't really care for his opinion all that much.

 **'Well, for some reason I think inviting anyone on Team RWBY is a bad idea. The others might get mad at me for it.' Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't invite only a single friend to the party after all.**

"Good insight." Ren said with a nod while said team sulked at this. "That will stall the bomb that will explode."

"But there's no doubt that there will be a bomb." Nora whispered to Ren. "So when it ticks, we throw Jaune into the fire and make a run for it?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Hey!" Jaune cried out, hearing his teammates.

 **"That sounds wonderful Winter, can I assume that this event will be in Atlas?" James asked with a cheerful, jovial attitude. This was his own television personality, the personality that would allow him to make everyone believe him to be a fun loving man who could tell a good joke. It helped calm the people down to see him this way.**

"Wait, that's fake?" Ruby asked. That got a few facepalms from the others.

"Yes Ruby, that's fake." Blake sighed. Any huntsman or huntress can tell that he's only acting.

 **"Yes General, the ball will be held at the Schnee castle. It is invitation only, and will be not be casual. Fancy attire will be a must. Naruto, I speak for the Schnee Dust Company when I say-" Winter started, and as she was talking she walked over next to him. What she was about to do was what her own father had suggested to her, and she saw nothing wrong with it. It would raise her families reputation, and it would give the company a softer image.**

 **She might not work for her family company, which was why Weiss was the heiress and not her, but she did care about her family business.**

Team RWBY narrow their eyes. What is she planning?

 **'What is she doing... oh.' Ozpin thought when he, and everyone, was surprised when Winter leaned down to Naruto's sitting level (he was sitting and she was standing) and planted a kiss on his cheek.**

Their eyes widen when they saw what had happen, as did Team JNPR's.

"That hussy!"

"How dare she?!"

"Winter, how could you?!"

Jaune and Nora ducked under their seats, feeling the rage emanating from the team.

 **"-thank you for saving the world. This Ball is the least we can do, and a statue will be made in your honor." Winter spoke as she stood back up, and Naruto's cheeks turned red.**

 **Did she just kiss his cheek!?**

 **'Holy shit, did she just kiss me!?' Naruto thought with wide eyes, his cheeks red. He was NOT used to that type of affection.**

The team, even Ruby, growled at this in anger while Jaune and Nora stay behind the couch. Spirit snickered at their reaction, finding it amusing that they're reacting that badly to a TV character.

Then again, their others fell in love with Naruto in just one day for each of them, so it isn't far fetched that they will feel the same way from just watching.

 **"Well it looks like that about wraps everything up here. I am Lisa Lavender, and this was the Vale News Network live report." Lisa said as she turned to the camera, and the red light turned off. They didn't need a long interview, they just wanted to show Naruto being invited to the ball and get some words from him about what he felt.**

 **He had quickly been on the rise to the status of one of the most famous people in the world after all.**

 **Better be the first to interview him, than the last.**

"And it look like I was right." Weiss stated with her usual smug tone. That got eye rolls for that. "So, who wants to read next?"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. And I hope doing it in a day messed up the quality of it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	62. Reading Ch 60: Yang Gains Something Bad

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. From the looks of it, I'm not gonna be doing the daily updates for this like I did in the beginning. I have other stories I want to focus on, work at school to be done, not to mention the original Naruto the Forced Fighter had been deleted in the past and is currently at chapter 59. So, don't expect daily updates.**

 **Here, the group is gonna read about most of Team RWBY gaining some weight. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 60: Yang Gains Something Bad

"I will, I will." Ruby said eagerly. Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner before passing her the book. Ruby turn to the next page and started reading. " **Chapter 60: Yang Gains Something Bad…."**

"Wait, what does that mean?" Yang interrupted. "What did I gain?"

"You'll see." Spirit said with a small smirk. Oh, this will be entertaining.

 **"Man, it feels nice to get a chance to change out of the uniform." Yang said with a grin on her face as she stripped down to her bra and panties, she had started to wear a bra more often lately for her own reasons. In the last week, her clothes had been a little tight, like they had shrunken in the washing machine. She was pretty sure that her breasts had grown a little since she was at the academy, since her bra was feeling a little tight as well.**

"Really?" Yang questioned, a slight surprised. "Ours didn't get tight when we washed them."

"Maybe it's another small difference?" Nora suggested.

 **"What are you talking about, the uniform is perfectly comfortable... and put some clothes on." Weiss said as she looked away from Yang. Weiss felt her Scroll vibrate, since she had it on vibrate unlike the others who let it ring, and she checked it to see that she got a message from her sister. Her eyes widened for a moment, and a small smile came over her face.**

Yang snorted. "It's not something you don't see everyday Weiss. We're all girls here."

"That doesn't mean I want to see you naked!"

 **Weiss**  
 **Father will be funding a party to celebrate a new hero, and to have him granted an award. I didn't know if Naruto would pick you as his date, so I am inviting you ahead of time.**  
 **The party is in a few weeks, so try and get Summoning down by that time.**  
 **Winter**

 **'Oh Winter, thanks.' Weiss thought as she typed out her message for her sister back onto her Scroll, and then she closed it the second it was sent.**

 **Good to know that she was getting to go to a nice get together.**

This time, Blake snorted. "A nice get together. Riiiight." Blake stated sarcastically, ignoring the dirty look Weiss sent her.

 **"Hey, we are all girls here. Nothing I haven't seen before, or you haven't seen before. I mean, sure some of us have a little bit of trimming to do..." Yang said with a look towards Blake, who gave her a glare and covered the front of her panties.**

 **"Hey, I would have trimmed it but I need to buy a new razor." Blake said with her eyes narrowed. She could not help that she, unlike Yang, actually seemed to grow pubic hair. She was a fully grown woman, and pubic hair was just apart of being an adult. Men and women both had it, and it wasn't like her hair was all that bad. It was just not perfectly shaven, trimmed nicely if she would say so herself.**

A part of Jaune wanted to ask if this what girls usually talk about, but his survival instincts are screaming at him to stay quiet and not mention anything about it. So wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

 **"I'm not dissing ya here. I'm just saying, you have something we don't." Yang admitted with her hands raised up in surrender.**

 **"Huh?" Ruby asked as she tried to button up her skirt, and she found that it was a little tighter than the last time she wore it. Not much tighter, maybe her skirt had just shrunken in the wash or something.**

"Ruby too?" Blake questioned with narrowed eyes. Why are there clothes getting tighter? Could it be that….

She shook her head. The only way to prove that is by reading more, and see if the clothes are tight for her as well.

 **"Pubic hair... well you wouldn't know anything about that. You don't worry about that." Yang said as she leaned back on Blake's bed, considering it was easier than getting up on her bunk to do it. Ruby was bald downstairs, as in, she had yet to even begin growing pubic hair. She was lucky in the way that she didn't have to worry about shaving.**

"Is this something we should be reading? Especially with the guys around?" Weiss questioned to Spirit with a glare.

He held his hands up. "Hey, I didn't write this book. I'm just letting you read it. And no, you can't skip it. This whole thing requires you to read the entire thing." Weiss grumbled at that.

 **"Huh? I was talking about my skirt, it is tighter than before." Ruby said as she pointed to her clothes, and they looked a little tight on her as well.**

 **"Shrunk in the wash, my clothes are a bit tight too." Blake admitted, and like Yang and Ruby both, she decided that the washing machine shrunk their clothes.**

"Okay, why are all clothes shrunk?" Yang asked. Blake, however, thought of another reason their clothes are tight.

' _Oh, Yang isn't gonna like this.'_ Blake thought nervously. "Um, Yang, I don't think our clothes shrunk." Blake told her, confusing her and Ruby.

"Then how comes we can't fit into our-" Midway, Yang stopped her question and her eyes widen with realization and denial. "No! No, no no! It can't be that!" It couldn't be that….her other have gain weight!

 **"How about you Weiss, your clothes a bit tight?" Yang asked, and Weiss looked at them with dull eyes. Her clothes hadn't changed in the slightest, because unlike them she didn't wash her WHITE clothes in with darker colors. Blake had to wash her top and shorts with the whites, so it was a surprise that her clothes were tighter.**

 **'Of course, they gained weight.' Weiss thought as she looked at them. It wasn't very noticable, they still had rather toned bodies. Ruby had most of her body hidden by her clothes, so it was harder to tell with her, but Yang and Blake both wore revealing clothes. It was easier to tell with them that they were starting to gain a little extra weight.**

 **Yang's socks and shorts were visibly tighter on her, and she only had a slight hint of a muffin top. Her clothes were very tight, so it made sense for her to notice the tightness right away. Her breasts had grown larger, but that was only because she gained a small amount of fat on her.**

 **Blake was much the same, but the only place where you could see her fat gain was the tiny muffin top.**

"NOOOO!" Yang yelled in anguish while Blake grimaced at that.

Pyrrha chuckled. "Well, considering that the three of you ate a lot of Naruto's food, and then take a nap, it would've been inevitable that you would gain weight."

"Then how come Weiss didn't gain weight?" Yang asked sourly. Weiss gave her a dry look.

"Unlike all of you, I don't eat until I'm full and then take a nap." Weiss stated blankly.

 **"Hello, Remnant to Weiss?" Yang said as she waved her hand in front of the girl, and all of the girls heard the sound of Naruto's door opening and closing. It was obvious that he had finished whatever training he had been doing, and had come back to his room.**

 **"I heard you the first time, and no, my clothes are not tight." Weiss snapped, since she hadn't gained any weight, unlike the others. She didn't eat all of the stuff Naruto offered them. She didn't eat until she was filled, and then take a nap. She ate some grilled veggies, a little grilled meat, and then she started to study. She ate in smaller, more healthy, amounts and she judged what she ate before she ate it.**

 **The others were just focused on meat, fish, and/or cookies in Ruby's case.**

Ruby pouted. "Does that mean our others will have to eat less?" Her poor other, having to go without her cookies.

"Probably." Blake said. She's kinda glad that they didn't have the same problem back at home.

 **To gain weight is to take in more calories than you burn, and to lose weight or maintain a fit shape is to burn more calories than you eat, or at least burn an equal amount of calories.**

 **"No need to snap, lets go see if Naruto is really in his room, or if it is just a clone. I want to try some of that chicken today." Yang said as she rubbed her growling stomach. Weiss rolled her eyes, and everyone else touched their stomachs as well.**

"You know, if you're gonna keep eating like that, I'm gonna have to put you in my exercise regime!" Nora stated with a grin.

"NO!" Team RWBY shouted, not wanting to be put through that _again_. They got exhausted doing the _warm-ups_!

Nora is a not human. Not human at all.

 **'How does Naruto not gain weight? Oh yeah, despite how much he eats he burns it all off.' Weiss thought, since with Naruto's healing factor he had to get the nutrients and calories for that from somewhere. His high energy, and his chakra must burn through a lot of those calories, not to mention his insane work outs.**

 **"I want fish again." Blake mumbled to herself, never having enough of her favorite food.**

 **"I want a big cookie again!" Ruby shouted out with a large smile. She wanted another one of those huge cookie balls that Naruto made for her. This time she would eat two of them!**

 **A button hit the ground, and Yang looked down at her shorts and saw that one of her buttons had popped off.**

Nora laughed. "If that isn't an indication of weight gain, I don't what is!"

"Shut it!" Yang growled. This is so embarrassing for her.

"You did brought it on yourself Yang." Ren said, ignoring her glare. He saw a calm Nora before. Yang's glare is far from scary. "But hopefully, your other will realize it and fix the problem.

 **"Oh, well Naruto can sew." Yang said as she took her shorts off and slipped on her pajama shorts, which fit better than her normal shorts for some strange reason to her. She would have Naruto fit her shorts for her if he had the time.**

 **The team left their own room, before they walked next door and opened up Naruto's door to see him taking off his underwear.**

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked, quickly covering her virgin eyes. Jaune quickly covered his eyes, not wanting to see another man's privates, while Ren and Spirit turn away from the screen.

Most of the girls, however, blushed at the fact they almost saw the blonde's privates. Well, except for Yang and Nora, since modesty is barely in their vocabulary.

 **"Sorry!?" Ruby shouted as she covered her virgin eyes, this was more than just him wearing a towel... she was seeing more than the towel. Thankfully his crotch was still mostly cover, and Naruto pulled his shorts up with a red face.**

 **"Fucking knock from now on!" Naruto shouted at them as we went to put a shirt on. He had been meaning to take care of himself while he had some free time. He hadn't thought that Team RWBY was going to just suddenly burst into his room. If they had waited for another minute or so, they would have caught him doing something he would rather not be caught doing.**

 **He didn't masturbate often, maybe once a month, but just like any man he did have the same needs.**

If anything, the girls blush even more at hearing that while the guys have a tint of green at hearing that. Yang, however, pouted at this. "Damn it. I miss a free show." Her team couldn't help but roll their eyes at what she said. Typical answer.

 **'He was totally about to jack it.' Yang thought to herself with a grin. She tossed him her shorts, and he gave her a raised eyebrow when she also tossed him the button. "Hey, can you fix this?" Yang asked him with a curious tone.**

 **"Maybe, mostly I just patch up my clothes when they get torn during training. Putting a button back on doesn't seem too much different. Though you may want to lose some weight too." Naruto told her, and Yang's face twitched as she turned to give him a glare.**

"Oh, he done it now." Jaune said, shaking his head. You NEVER, tell a girl something like that. Never.

 **"Did you just call me fat?" Yang asked with her tone deadly, and Weiss snorted and covered her mouth.**

 **"Oh, you did it now." Ruby admitted, while Blake just sighed. This was going to get really bloody, very quickly.**

 **'Hah, even Naruto noticed.' Weiss thought with a smirk. She was the only one that hadn't gained any noticable weight, or any weight at all in this case.**

 **"Huh? Not really, I'm just saying you gained weight. I never said you got fat. I mean, you have been gaining some weight lately... but I thought you knew and didn't care." Naruto started as he rubbed the back of his head. He had been noticing this for awhile now, since school had been keeping them from training, and the teachers had been out of class leading to a lack of combat practice, they had been lazy. Weiss didn't eat much most of the time, so she didn't really gain any weight.**

 **"I didn't gain weight, my clothes shrank in the washer!" Yang insisted in a growl of a tone, and she got closer to Naruto. Her love or not, he just crossed the line big time.**

"He is just trying to help." Pyrrha placated Yang's irate look. "He doesn't mean anything bad by it."

"That still doesn't give him the right to point it out!" Yang retorted.

Weiss smirked. "Then how would you stop yourself from getting weight or losing it?" Weiss asked rhetorically. Yang open and her mouth, trying to form an answer, but there aren't any good ones. So she stayed silent. "Thought so."

"Shut it Ice Princess."

 **"You have gained weight. There is a scale in the bathroom, you may want to check it out. You too Blake, Ruby." Weiss said to end this. Naruto had only been worried about their health, if they started to let their health go and only eat fattening foods without taking care of themselves this was bound to happen to them.**

 **"Ha, I'll do it, but only to prove a point." Yang said as she walked into the bathroom, and everyone waited for a moment.**

 **…**

"And realization is gonna happen in three, two…." Blake trailed off, waiting for Nora to read the next part.

 **"Aaaaaaaaah!?"**

"...one." Blake finished. Yang moaned in pity for her other while the others laughed a little at this.

 **Yang's scream of terror let everyone know exactly what she had just learned of, and Blake didn't even need to check herself. She touched the bottom of her hips, and she grimaced at how she had gained a little weight herself.**

 **"I think I am going to have to start eating less." Blake said with a groan, since she loved Naruto's food so much.**

 **"Ah man, this sucks." Ruby said with a pout. She didn't want to change how things were, she wanted to continue eating Naruto's juicy meat and his balls... his cookie balls. She loved his meat and balls so much, that she couldn't just stop putting them in her mouth.**

Despite knowing what Ruby is talking about, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune couldn't but blush at the innuendos. Yang and Nora, meanwhile, are laughing loudly, while Ren and Spirit have amused chuckles. Ruby has the reddest face of all of them.

"We really need to teach you these innuendos." Pyrrha said once again.

 **"Aaaah... How could this have happened!?" Yang shouted as she ran out of the bathroom and grabbed a hold on Naruto.**

 **"You haven't been working out, and have been eating a lot more than usual... and school has made you lazy." Naruto told her with a surprised tone. Naruto's body needed all of the calories he ate to make a lot of chakra, sure he had an unnatural chakra recovery rate, but food helped him recover it quickly.**

 **Not to mention, unlike aura which came from the soul, Naruto's chakra came from his body itself.**

"So lucky." Yang grumbled. If she hadn't wish for chakra before, she does now.

 **Yang collapsed to her knees in shock, and she flopped onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. It was like she didn't know how to take the news.**

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You are so melodramatic Yang."

"I like to see how you take learning that you got weight!"

"Unlike you, I know how to eat." Weiss retorted. "I don't eat all that junk like you and Ruby does."

"Bite your tongue!" Ruby shouted, pointing at Weiss. Cookies are not junk!

 **"It isn't a big deal Yang, stop being a baby. Once Professor Goodwitch's classes start up again, you will lose that weight. Stop acting like a baby, though, you won't fit in a dress like this. Isn't that right Naruto?" Weiss asked him with a smirk on her face. Even if he didn't invite her, she was still going to that ball, and she was still getting a dance.**

Yang, Ruby, and Blake glower at her while the heiress smirked at them. Another score for her.

 **"Huh? I don't see why a dress matters." Naruto said to her, since Yang never wore them.**

 **"Dresses are important to women Naruto." Blake commented, after staying quiet for awhile now. She felt it was important to explain that one to him.**

 **"I agree with Naruto on this one." Ruby gave her own opinion out loud. She had to say that she didn't get the point of ball dresses and stuff like that.**

"There's a lot I need to teach you Ruby." Yang said with a shake of her head. Despite the fact she isn't really the fancy type of girl, she still like going to dances.

Ruby shrugged. She don't see any problems not liking wearing dresses.

 **"Idiots, Naruto, you and I both know that you were invited to a ball hosted by my family... and you can bring a date." Weiss said to Naruto, forcing him to wince. Ruby, Yang, and Blake's eyes sharpened as they looked towards Naruto. They all started to look at him with narrowed eyes, that only grew more narrow when he started to whistle innocently.**

 **Nobody ever buys the whistle.**

"Why do we even do that whistle? Nobody ever buy that whistle." Jaune questioned. Doing that whistle makes it very obvious.

"Maybe it's because it something people do when they're nervous." Ren guessed with a shrug.

 **"... Damn, yeah, I need to go to that. I'm not inviting any of you though, I was going to invite Nora." Naruto spoke, knowing that the only person who he could pick was Nora. He didn't know Big Red's real name, he kept fucking forgetting it for some reason. Her face was so pretty, but for some reason he had SO much trouble with her name.**

"This is gonna be a running gag is it?" Blake stated blankly. At this point, everyone can tell that this will be one.

"Yep, it probably will be, if it isn't already." Ren sighed. Then he turned to Nora. "And what do you think Nora? Are you going to accept the invitation?"

"Maybe." Nora said with a shrug. She smiled. "Who knows? It might be fun."

 **"Why Nora?" Ruby felt the need to ask, a little bit of hurt in her voice.**

 **"Nora and I never do anything together, but all of us hang out all the time. I would be embarassed asking Big Red, you know since I can't remember-" Naruto started, before he was stopped.**

 **"Pyrrha Nikos." They all said together.**

 **"Right, Pera Nekos... Big Red. Anyway, I'm not gay so Jaune and Ren are out. Yang and Blake have their jobs... honestly, I figured Weiss was going anyway. So... Nora." Naruto said as he explained his line of reasoning. He could have gone with Ruby, but she had a duty to remain with the majority of her team.**

 **So he picked Nora.**

"...That's surprisingly logical." Blake sighed. The others nodded in agreement, with the rest of Team RWBY being surprisingly okay with it.

For Yang, it's because she knows that Nora isn't gonna make a move on Naruto.

For Weiss, it's because she will get a dance with Naruto.

For Ruby, it's because she isn't that interested in balls.

 **"... I am surprising okay with this." Yang said after a moment, since Nora seemed to have feelings for Ren she would either say no, or it was be a strictly non-romantic date.**

"Feelings? What are you-" Before Ren could finish, he suddenly got hit with a hammer, knocking him out instantly. It was silent for a minute before everyone slowly turned to Nora, who is whistling innocently with her hammer in her lap.

"...How did you get that hammer?" Spirit questioned. He remembered taking all of their weapons.

"Top secret." Nora stated with her usual bright smile as Spirit vanished the weapon back and she opened back the book. "So, let's continue shall we?"

 **"Yeah, I can see why he would pick Nora." Ruby admitted, since she hated balls and stupid dressy stuff like that. She had fun at dances, but fancy balls weren't really her thing. Not to mention, she had something very important she had to do.**

 **Weapons checks were being done... and she REALLY had to get those parts replaced!**

"Weapon fanatic till the end." Weiss muttered with a shake of her head. She have a feeling that guys won't be part of Ruby's life for a long time.

 **"I don't like it, but yeah, I do have work." Blake said as she palmed her face, but she at least knew that Nora wouldn't make a move on Naruto or anything.**

 **She was well... Nora.**

"Yep! Don't worry! This will strictly be two food-addict friends hanging out!" Nora stated cheerly.

The group turn their heads to an unconscious Ren. "So, how are we going to wake him up?"

 **And that's the end. I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Remember to try out my other fanfics if you haven't already. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	63. Reading Ch 61: Blake's Humilation

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait, but I like to focus on my other stories as well. Not much to really say here. Well, except to check out my new story, Harry Potter: Professor of Mahora Academy, a Negima x Harry Potter crossover. There wasn't that many crossovers of that, and I didn't want the potential story it had to waste. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 61: Blake's Humiliation

"Ugh, my head." Ren groaned, slowly getting up and rubbing his head. He looked towards his team. "What did Nora hit me for this time?"

"It's better if you don't know Ren." Jaune said, helping his male friend up and on the couch. "You okay?"

Ren nodded. "When you be friends with Nora for such a long time, you tend to be used to stuff like this." Ren said with a wince. Nora merely giggled, twiddling her thumbs. "So, who's going to read now?"

"I will." Pyrrha said, grabbing the book. " **Chapter 61: Blake's Humiliation…."**

 **"Sure, I'll go. I already have a dress." Nora said to Naruto, the very second that he asked her if she would like to go to the ball with him. She had nothing better to do, and honestly, going to a fancy ball seemed really fun. She did like calm events as well, because DESPITE what people believed of her she wasn't always a ball of energy.**

 **Sometimes she could be thoughtful, emotional, and have an interest in more soft things like music just like anyone else.**

 **Going to a ball seemed like a nice change of pace to her.**

Team RWBY look surprise at this, especially. "You have an interest in soft things?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

In an unlike Nora way, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not always a ball of energy, waiting to explode Weiss. I like the softer things as well."

"...Who are you and what have you done with the real Nora?" Weiss asked her. Then she turn to the rest of Team JNPR. "And how come you guys aren't surprise?"

Jaune shrugged. "Pyrrha and I knew Nora for months now, and the girl don't hold that many secrets. Ren known her for years. We've already learned about this from her."

 **"Yeah, I figured you would want to go." Naruto spoke with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Nora was like him, most of the time she was a happy idiot, but she had her moments when even she wanted to go to some calm event without much going on. Life wasn't always about doing things fast and having some super important life changing event happen to you.**

 **"Do you even own a suit?" Nora asked as she looked at Naruto, and Team RWBY behind him were all still somewhat shocked that Nora had said yes without even having to take a moment to think about it.**

"Well, we happy idiots don't think hard on anything, not even on the softer things." Nora piped in, with her usual grin on her now. "If it seems fun for us, we'll do it without hesitation. If not, then we won't hesitate to say no. No hesitation allowed for us!"

"Here, here!" Yang cheered along with Nora.

"...That explains a lot, really." Blake said, with Ruby and Weiss nodding in agreement.

 **'Naruto in a suit? He should wet his hair back for that. Though that body needs yellow.' Yang thought as she looked at Naruto. She would guess that a gray or black suit would fit him best even if she prefered yellow, though knowing him he would pick an orange tie. It was his color, and for some reason he had a deep attachment to the color. She understood completely why he would be attached to a color.**

 **In their world, colors meant a lot, and Naruto's theme of color seemed to fit SO well with them it was scary.**

"That's true, that is pretty scary." Yang admitted. "Not even Nora could fit that well with orange."

"It's a good thing it does though, considering that orange is pretty hard to fit well." Weiss said.

"True."

 **'Maybe an orange tuxedo... the White Fang wouldn't dare attack a party with the Orange Explosion there. No, black.' Blake thought as she looked at Naruto's ass and turned red for a moment. Her cheeks were dusted red, since Naruto did have a pretty nice butt. Considering that for the first time, several minutes ago, she had seen a good amount of skin she wanted to see more of it.**

 **It was a nice butt.**

Weiss and Ruby turned red at this while Blake ducked her head down in embarrassment at her other's thoughts. Yang looked at Naruto's butt and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree. He does have a nice butt. Almost as nice as the Bellabooty."

"Will you stop calling it that?" Blake nearly whined.

"Nope!" Yang didn't hesitate to say.

 **'White, white would fit him.' Weiss mentally assured herself, and maybe she could get him to throw in some blue. The Atlas colors, because yes Atlas was the Kingdom after it had replaced Mantle. Mantle HAD been the Kingdom, but then Atlas took over and the name changed. Atlas was the only place where the school, named after Atlas, actually encouraged their students to join the military.**

 **She didn't much appreciate it, but she did enjoy the white, blue, and a little bit of red, theme that went with the school.**

 **It was also the Schnee colors, so it fit for Naruto to start wearing those very same colors.**

Team RWBY started glancing at each other, glares starting to form, while Team JNPR stood away from them. Spirit merely look on in amusement. "He's going to wear a yellow tux!" Yang started.

"No, he's wearing black!" Blake hissed back.

"No, he's wearing a white one!" Weiss's voiced joined in.

"He's gonna wear scarlet or crimson!" Ruby joined in the fight.

Before they could argue any further, Jaune spoke up. "Read!" He said urgently to Pyrrha.

 **'Scarlet... or maybe Crimson? He should wear something that is like his mother's hair, or his dad's?' Ruby thought, since the night before she had been going dream diving into Naruto's mind again. She had seen some rather shocking events that she didn't even know that Naruto had memories of.**

 **Naruto had his first assassination attempt (two of them) on the night he was born. Not only that, but Naruto's own mother had been Jinchuriki before him.**

 **Ruby also felt bad for Naruto, both of his parents had been stabbed through the stomachs to defend him with their dying breaths.**

 **Naruto's body had been stained with the blood of his parents, mere minutes after he had been born.**

Team RWBY and JNPR look a bit sick at hearing these memories. "He was nearly assassinated at as a baby?" Pyrrha questioned in pure horror and disgust.

"His mother was a jinchuuriki?" Blake asked next, her eyes wide.

"His parents' blood stained his body?" Ruby was next to question, her voice high pitched and tears threatening to come out.

"Will there be a time where we won't something traumatizing?" Jaune was the final one to asked a question, and the group had to agree with that one. It look like there isn't any point in Naruto's life that isn't traumatizing, with only a few good moments among them.

 **"I do not have a suit, though I was just going to wear this or something." Naruto admitted, and all of the girls behind him decided to LOUDLY voice their disagreement.**

 **"NO! You are wearing a Red/White/Black/Yellow suit!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang call called out as they crossed their arms in front of their chests. Naruto looked at them in surprise, before he snorted when he realized what had happened.**

 **Ruby - Red, Weiss - White, Blake - Black, Yang - Yellow... and they said it in that order.**

 **They had just suggested their Team colors to him, in perfect sync.**

"...Okay, that was creepy." Jaune stated, with his teams nodding agreement. Team RWBY, meanwhile, is arguing on why Naruto should wear their suggested suits.

"A yellow tux and an orange tie fits him well!"

"Not with his blonde hair Yang!"

"Oh, like your white suit would fit his style!"

"Of course it will! White goes with everything!"

"No, black does! And Naruto should wear that!"

"He should wear a red tux, like his mom's hair!"

The girls kept arguing and arguing, and Team JNPR and Spirit was getting annoyed. Spirit was about to get them to be quiet when….

"WILL YOU GIRLS BE QUIET ALREADY?!"

Everyone was silent now. They all slowly went to the person who yelled. That person was Jaune. He flushed at the eyes on him. "What? All of us was about to snap at them, weren't we?" He then turn to the team. "Anyway, we should get back to the reading. Besides, it's not like any of you are going to the ball with him."

Team RWBY flushed in embarrassment at that. Jaune have a point there.

 **"I was thinking white and pink, so we actually match each other." Nora said with a dull tone, kind of weirded out at how they had just done that. That was just weird how they had been so in sync, while also being out of sync. Of course, they forgot that when you went on a date to a dance with somebody, it was more normal for them to match.**

"Wow, if Nora think it was weird, it must have been weird." Jaune stated while Team RWBY flushed in embarrassment even more.

To be called weird by the weirdest girl in the group….that's more than a bit embarrassing.

 **"Or... OR you could wear orange." Naruto said to Nora, and she gave him a blank stare.**

 **"I look bad in orange... I know my hair is orange, and I know oranges are awesome and an important part of a balanced breakfast... but I don't have the skin or hair to pull off orange. Yes, I know my hair is orange, which is why I can't wear orange. Orange and orange is a fashion no-go." Nora felt the need to explain to him. Blue and blue, just fine. Purple on purple, was also pretty good. Red on red, so long as they were the same red, was really good.**

 **Orange didn't go with orange, not on top of pale skin with blue eyes.**

"You would look like a clown if you do." Weiss stated. She smirk a little. "Which would suit you, considering how goofy you act."

"Do you want me to pull out my hammer again?" Nora asked sweetly. Weiss merely 'hmph' and looked away, not wanting Nora to see her bit of nervousness at the threat.

She can't get her weapon and her glyphs probably won't stop Nora from knocking her unconscious. Sue her for being a bit scared.

 **"I'm not wearing pink. Have you ever heard of a pink ninja before?" Naruto asked them with a duller gaze.**

 **"Have you ever heard of an orange one?" Blake felt the need to talk back to him. Naruto looked at her, before he vanished in a puff of smoke and she felt a kunai touch against her throat.**

 **"Trust me Blake, my stealth lets me wear orange. If I can sneak passed high ranking ninja, launch surprise attacks, and... fuck it, you do realize I can turn into rocks right? I can turn into anyone, anything, or just use ninja tarp and go invisible. I can wear anything I want." Naruto said as he used a quick transformation justu and turned himself into Blake. She looked behind at Naruto, and he showed her himself as he was now.**

"...You just got told." Yang and Nora spoke at the same time. Blake scowled in irritation in response.

"I gathered that, thank you." Blake said irritably.

 **"... You just got told." Yang said to Blake, considering she had already realized this.**

 **Who cares what color Naruto wears, when he can just as easily transform into anyone he wanted to? Naruto could turn into somebody, rob a bank, and nobody would be any the wiser to him being the one to do it.**

 **"I realize that." Blake spoke with an irritated scowl on her face. She was used to ninja wearing black, but then again, in a crowd blake actually stood out a lot.**

 **"Well, I don't know about you, but I am taking this chance to go and get in some training... Naruto, can you help me with something?" Weiss asked for a moment when she realized something. She had been planning on training her Summoning, since she was going to be seeing her sister again, and she wanted to improve on it. She knew that all Schnee were able to use Glyphs, it was their bloodline Semblence. It was inherited via their blood.**

 **She couldn't just ask her father, didn't want to ask him anyway.**

"You got some serious issue with your dad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Weiss replied curtly to Yang.

 **Then she remembered something, who had extensive knowledge on summoning other creatures to fight alongside with them? Who among them had summoned creatures the size of large buildings, able to go toe to toe with huge monsters and have those summons follow his lead? Who did she knew that would help her, without looking down at her with disappointment?**

 **Naruto.**

"That's an excellent idea other me." Weiss stated proudly. "I doubt summoning isn't a secret ability that he can't share."

"Careful you don't jinx yourself Weiss." Ruby replied to her partner. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Please. Those things are just tall tales."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

 **"Sure, the ball isn't for awhile anyway." Naruto commented as he started to walk off with Weiss, leaving the others behind. He wondered what she needed help with, since the prideful girl that Weiss wasn't didn't usually ask for help.**

"Tell me about it." Ruby sighed. "She was stubborn at the offer of teaching her to cook after that cake incident."

"I don't need to be taught Ruby!"

"Our poor oven says otherwise Weiss."

 **"Wait up, I want to come toooo!" Ruby shouted out as she jumped onto Naruto's arm and hung off of it. Naruto lifted her up with no trouble, despite gaining some weight she was still pretty light. Yang shared a look with Blake, before she decided to tag along as well. Weiss would have said something, but she only sighed in annoyance.**

 **She guessed they could watch her train with Naruto.**

 **"So Weiss, what did you need help with anyway?" Yang asked, while Blake simply got a book out and started to read. This wasn't something she even cared about, she just had nothing better to do.**

 **"I need some experienced help learning about Summoning. My family can summon, and Naruto can summon. Naruto, how many years have you been a Summoner?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"About 5 years, I started when I was 12 after signing a blood contract with toads. Our summoning styles might be a bit different." Naruto told her, and Weiss looked at him for a second. She knew their styles were different, she used a Glyph to summon, while Naruto used these jutsu.**

 **"Blood, sounds like some kind of demonic contract... if you had said anything other than toad after it." Blake noted with dull eyes. If it had been snakes, or dragons, or even cats, then the contract would have sounded like a deal with a devil. She was sure that the toad she had seen though would be non-demonic in nature.**

 **Naruto bit his thumb, and he was practiced enough to do this without handsigns, before he placed his hand onto his palm.**

 ***Poof***

 **Sitting in Naruto's hand was a tiny little toad, unable to speak yet and not all that smart. This toad had just went from tadpole to toad, which was what Naruto was aiming for. He had barely put any chakra into the summoning.**

 **"... It is so tiny." Ruby said, before the toad looked at her and it's cheeks swelled up... and then it started to spew flames at her. Ruby jumped back with shock at the flame spewing toad.**

"Eeep!" Ruby squeaked, covering her head. "That toad nearly burned my hair!" Even the weapon loving tomboy Ruby cares about her hair.

 **"Toads are prideful, and they come in a lot of shapes, abilities, and sizes. This is a fire breathing toad, obviously. Some toads are masters had Shaolin Kung Fu, and some are simply huge battlers. Some are messengers, some are Scrolls, and some are divers. Toads are the most diverse summoning animal." Naruto explained with his eyes twitching. The toad in his hand was looking up at him proudly, puffing out his chest as he spewed more fire up into the air.**

 **It popped in a puff of smoke seconds later.**

 **"So... you summon toads, and only toads." Ruby said as she glared at the spot where the toad had been. She had nearly lost her hair to that toad.**

 **"I signed the Toad Contract, so yes, only toads. I only need toads though, so yeah. What do you summon Weiss?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Nothing, I have never been able to pull it off... it is so annoying!" Weiss ground out through grit teeth.**

"Aww? Is the little princess angry that she can't summon her snow flakes?" Yang mocked playfully. Weiss's right eye twitched.

"Shut up please." Weiss said with gritted teeth.

 **"Hey, don't be so mad. It took me a full month of training to summon toads, it isn't an easy thing to do... and I made you feel worse." Naruto said as he backed away from her. Weiss was still trying to summon after years of learning. Naruto had gotten it down pat in a month, and after that he had been able to summon toads like Gamabunta ever since if he wanted to.**

Weiss's eyes twitched even more before her face was suddenly doused with water. She yelped and jump off the couch, the water being hot.

Everyone was silent, staring at the person who threw water on her. It was Nora, who's holding a small bucket. She blinked. "What? She was turning into dry ice. I needed to melt it a little."

"I will put you in a block of ice one day." Weiss said, barely held anger in her tone.

 **"Is it possible for us to learn to summon toads?" Blake asked, and Naruto shook his head.**

 **"You can't summon them yourself, you would need my blood. That, or you would need to get a summoning tattoo... and still use my blood. I already have these though." Naruto said as he took out small scrolls from his pocket. Each of the Scrolls was good for summoning one toad with his blood.**

 **Naruto tossed each of them a scroll, and he gave them a vial of his blood for it as well. Shinobi blood, given more life to it by chakra, lasted a REALLY long time before drying out when stored properly.**

 **"Man, and here I wanted to summon dragons." Yang said with a pout.**

Many in the group balked at that. "Yang? With a dragon? That's like Nora with a speed car." Blake shivered. "Disaster to follow."

Everyone shivered in agreement while Yang and Nora pouted. They aren't that bad!

 **"Dragons aren't a summon animal Yang. They are a mythical creature, and most Summon animals are ACTUAL animals. Dogs, cats-" Naruto said, and Blake's head whipped towards him.**

 **"Cats?" She asked with her tone suggesting interest.**

Blake look interested as well. "The ninja worlds have cats for summons?"

"Seems like it, yeah." Ren said.

 **"Well, yeah... my teacher Kakashi used dogs. The Uchiha were known for having Hawks and Cats for summon animals. There are also Snakes, Slugs, Death-" Naruto started, before he was once more interupted.**

"Death?" Ruby asked, very creeped out by that one.

"Wait, are they talking about that ability on Naruto's Ultimate Ninja Storm?" Ruby questioned.

Blake nodded. "It was the ability that we used with the Third Hokage against Orochimaru. Reaper Death Seal, if I remembering correctly." Ruby shivered, remembering that move.

Like her other, she is creeped out by that.

 **"Yeah, there is a set of seals that lets you summon the Death God. I can't use it though... people like me aren't capable of summoning that." Naruto said as he thought about the Kyuubi. The Death Reaper Seal was a summon that could only be done by a Non-Jinchuriki. Naruto couldn't summon the Death God even if he wanted to. Of course, the Death God was NOT responsible for his seal.**

 **The Fourth Hokage had summoned the Death God (Jiraiya told him this) and sealed away half of the Kyuubi using it. The other half of the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him using the Eight Trigrams Seal.**

"Wait a minute, so only half of the Kyuubi is inside Naruto?!" Weiss exclaimed with wide eyes. The others are wide eyes as well.

They've seen how powerful the Nine-Tails Fox was, more so in the game. And Naruto saying that only half of it is inside him?! The thought made them shiver.

 **"Let me guess, when you summon him he takes your sooooouuuuul." Yang teased Naruto as she made the creepy hand motions.**

 **"Yes." Naruto spoke quickly, and all of the girls stopped walking and paled.**

 **That did not sound pleasant.**

All of them paled when they heard that as well. "H-H-He's joking, right?" Weiss stuttered out.

"Only one way to find out." Pyrrha stated, starting to read after getting out of her shock.

 **"Huh?" Blake asked first, being the first to recover from it.**

 **"Yes, when you summon the Death God. He rips out your soul, and the souls of the people you are fighting. Then he kills you, and eats your souls. You spend the rest of eternity in his stomach, fighting against the other souls. Kind of glad I can't use it." Naruto said with a down expression. The Third Hokage had used that seal, something that had become well known through the village. The stronger the jutsu, the more backlash it had the potential to have.**

 **Summoning death, mean sure death for the user.**

 **The group took all of that in, horrified at the thought. Now they know how the Third died after the fight against Orochimaru. "T-That's so horrifying." Pyrrha whispered in shock and horror.**

"Not to mention very evil." Yang said as she shivered in fear. "A death you wouldn't wish on anyone."

"And the Third and Fourth Hokage did that?" Ruby questioned, the same amount of horror. "That's horrible." Everyone was silent, taking that all in.

Pyrrha, after a moment, started reading once again.

 **The girls were silent as they took in how horrifying that sounded.**

 **'Having your soul eaten... that sounds... evil.' Yang thought as she shivered in fear. That was not something she would wish on anyone.**

 **'His dad did that.' Ruby thought, and it only made her want to keep this from Naruto even more. For one, she wasn't sure how to tell him that she had been going through his mind and memories, and two... how could she tell him that only his mother had gone to the afterlife? She couldn't, she was unable to tell him what she wanted to.**

"I don't think anyone with a heart would Ruby." Yang said to her sister, still having a slight shiver. "Not even Nora would be blunt about something like that."

Nora nodded. Blunt, she may be, but heartless, she is not. If there's something that could break or horrify a person, she keep to herself and let someone else break the news.

 **"I am starting to like toads a little more now." Blake said with her fear being swallowed down. Yeah, toads were sounding a lot better by the second.**

 **"Me too." Weiss admitted to having the same opinion as Blake on this one.**

"Same." All of them said at the same time. Toads sounded extremely better.

 **Naruto pouted at them.**

 **Toads was awesome!**

Yang snorted. "Yeah, they really aren't."

"Still better than a Death God." Jaune pointed out. At the mention, Yang started shivering once again.

Yeah, toads sound really better after the mention of Death.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Again, check out my newest story, Harry Potter: Professor of Mahora Academy. The same with the other stories I've made, if you didn't already. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	64. Reading Ch 62: The Death of Weiss

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, which was a bit longer than usual, but I couldn't think on what I want to write for a while. I got something now, and I hope it's good. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

Reading Ch 62: The Death of Weiss

"So, who wants this book next?" Pyrrha asked, trying to forget what she read. Weiss raised her hand, causing Pyrrha to pass the book to the heiress. Weiss open the book and started reading.

" **Chapter 62: The Death of Weiss…."** Weiss dropped the book when she read that, her eyes wide in shock and horror. The others are looking the book in shock as well.

"Um, that's book is joking right?" Ruby asked nervously. "I mean, Weiss wouldn't really die on this right? RIGHT?"

All of them turned to Spirit at the question. In response, the young man merely smirked at them. "Stop smirking and tell us!" Weiss shrieked. How can he treat her possible death like this?!

"Just read and find out." Spirit told them, the smirk still on his face. He looked at Weiss curiously. "You still want to read?"

Weiss chuckled weakly and slid the book to Blake. The black haired faunus sighed and picked up the book, opening back up to the chapter.

 **'She is trying WAY to hard.' Naruto thought as he watched Weiss try and summon something. Her summoning, while not completely like his, focused on her summoning the enemies of the past that she had slain. The enemies that had pushed her to the limits, which was a cool ability. He wished that he could summon his defeated enemies to fight for him in battle.**

Then again, that would require he actually kill them.

Ruby's eyes go wide. "You can do that?" Ruby said in amazement. "That's so cool Weiss!"

Wanting to get her mind off of the title, she focused on that subject. "If only I can actually I can actually do the summonings."

"From what Whiskers is saying, your trying too hard on it." Nora helpfully pointed out. Weiss gave her a look in annoyance.

"Thank you so much for the observation Nora." Weiss said in obvious sarcasm.

Unfortunately for her, the sarcasm was lost on Nora. "No problem Ice Queen!" Nora said cheerfully. Weiss merely groaned in response.

 **Weiss on the other hand, was seconds away from bitching, moaning, or giving up. She was sweating, she was exhausting herself, and she was pissed the hell off with her inability to summon anything at all.**

"Yep, sounds exactly like our Weiss would do."

"Quiet, you bimbo!"

 **"She is glaring at a circle." Ruby muttered to Yang, while Naruto closed an eye. Naruto entered Sage Mode passively, not really doing it completely. Naruto could sense that Weiss was nearly out of aura, and without exhausting himself he left Sage Mode. Weiss was putting way to much effort into this.**

 **When he summoned, he just thought for a brief moment of what he wanted, and then he made his body do it.**

"I can't do that!" Weiss exclaimed in anger. "I need to think hard about my enemies! I can't lose focus on it!"

 **"Shut up! I can't do it, but I don't need your comments!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who yelped and hid behind Naruto. Weiss looked towards Naruto for help. "You, how did you learn to summon?" Weiss asked Naruto, and he bit his thumb and summoned a small toad on the table. This toad was holding onto a bottle of wine, and was currently drunk off it's ass.**

 **"Stop thinking about it." Naruto told her, and she looked like she was going to be vivid.**

 **"Are you an idiot!? I can't do that! Winter says that I have to think hard about my defeated enemies, she ALWAYS goes on about it! I have to focus!" Weiss shouted as she jerked around and made the Glyph appear on the ground again. Naruto rolled his eyes, now she was pissed off, and her chances of summoning her getting smaller the more she acted like this.**

"Maybe Naruto is onto something." Yang suggested, ignoring the withering glare she's being received. "But can you even summon at all right now? You're other looks very pissed off."

Weiss huffed and turned away, not being able to deny that.

 **"Can you even summon?" Yang asked sarcastically, since she highly doubted that Weiss had the potential to do this right now.**

 **"Naruto! Are you just going to sit there and watch me fail like a fool!?" Weiss shouted at him, and Naruto stood up. Naruto looked around for a bit, before he could find something that would help Weiss. He could always teach her the way that he learned, but that may be possibly a bit too extreme for her.**

 **Actually, that sounded perfect.**

Immediately, the memories of the Naruto game came into their minds, and their eyes widen in horror, especially Weiss's. "Do you think he means….?" Pyrrha trailed off.

"Most likely." Blake answered. Weiss's nervousness returned, recalling the title.

 **"Here is what I think. You don't believe you can summon, so you can't do it. You think so hard and try to be perfect... so even the smallest stray thought ruins it for you. Summoning is impossible for you. You will never summon, so stop trying." Naruto told her harshly, and she dropped her sword out of shock. She hadn't expected him to just... give up on her like that.**

Eyes were wide on this, momentarily forgetting their suspicions. "Wow, that's harsh." Jaune stated in shock.

"How can he say that?!" Weiss shouted in anger. "My other is trying here!"

"But he does got a point." Pyrrha mused. She held her hand up at the betrayed look Weiss is sending her. "Think about it Weiss. You're trying to make the summoning perfect, so if a stray thought goes out of your head, you'll lose focus. And it's not possible for stray thoughts not to come into your mind."

Weiss frowned and looked down. She can't help but think that Pyrrha may have a point in this. But still, how can summon if she can't think about what she's summoning?

 **"Woah... harsh." Ruby said with wide eyes, now REALLY interested in what Naruto was going to say next.**

 **"I'm trying my hardest!" Weiss yelled at Naruto, ignoring the commentary that was going on close to them.**

 **"There is nothing on the line for you. You don't have a real reason to NEED to learn. You might be smart, but for this you might be a bit too smart. Stop thinking about it, and do it." Naruto told her as he looked up towards the sky. Naruto stopped moving, because he had an idea that could just work.**

"Why do I have this chill going through my spine?" Weiss asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

Spirit smirked. "You'll see."

 **"How can I not think!? I have to think about what I want to summon, or I can't summon it! I have to think about every minute detail or it won't work!" Weiss nearly screamed at him, and Naruto's eyes transformed as he entered Sage Mode. Blake, being closer to her instincts, felt the shift in the air and looked up from her book to see that Naruto was looking at the sky with more interest than he was giving Weiss.**

 **'What are you planning?' Blake thought to herself with a raised eyebrow.**

"Ooooooh, this is going to be good... I think." Yang started, before she rubbed the side of her head. She didn't know what Naruto had planned, but it had to be awesome.

"And if I die?" Weiss demanded, daring her to say the wrong way.

"Um, it would be less awesome?"

"It would definitely be less awesome."

 **"Well... I do have a way you can instantly learn how to do it." Naruto said with a smirk on his face as his hid his eyes away from Weiss. He did have a way where she would learn to do it in one try, because there would be grave consequences for her if she didn't learn how to do it.**

"Grave….consequences?" Weiss squeaked, afraid of finding out what would happen.

 **Weiss perked up.**

 **"Just name it." Weiss said, and Naruto grabbed onto her and picked her up. Naruto grinned at her, and she paled.**

 **That was NOT the face of mercy.**

"No it isn't." Jaune agreed. He've seen that face from Nora several times, and each time, it didn't end well for the person on the receiving end of it.

 **Naruto tensed his legs up, before craters appeared underneath his feet as he jumped towards the sky itself. Weiss screamed out of surprise when they went from ground level, and quickly went to cloud level in a second flat. Her scream of terror didn't stop when Naruto created a clone underneath them, and he jumped off of it and zoomed even higher up into the air. The air started to get thinner and thinner by the second, and Naruto let go of Weiss and pushed FAR away from him so that she couldn't hang onto him.**

 **Weiss' eyes were wide with terror.**

Eyes are practically popped open. "Is he crazy?!" Jaune screamed. "Is he trying to kill Weiss?!"

"Was he really that annoyed with her complaining?" Yang question. Even she was shocked at what just transpired.

The title of the chapter was recalled in Weiss's head in full force now. "My other is going to die!" Weiss screamed in horror. Her savior had became her executioner.

 **"Okay Weiss, summon or die." Naruto told her as he sat on air cross legged, and he fell as well. Naruto's eyes turned orange and he gained cross shaped pupils. He used his Jinchuriki Sage Mode, using the Kyuubi's chakra while using Sage Mode, and he looked at her with interest. He would save her of course, he wouldn't allow her to die or anything. Of course, he couldn't let her know that.**

 **She was going to summon, because she had no option BUT to summon.**

 **She couldn't think about it anymore, if she tried too hard she was going to die. Now ALL of her thoughts wouldn't be about summoning. Her thoughts were going to be on living and not turning into a blood stain on the ground. They were so high up, her Semblence wouldn't even help her if they landed. Naruto was durable, and was using both Sage Mode and the Kyuubi's chakra along with his already insane durability. If he hit the ground, he would be bruised up, but he would live.**

 **She would die, the second she hit the ground they would be finding pieces of her everywhere.**

"Is he crazy? I can't summon like that!" Weiss screamed in distress. "I would get killed!"

"Actually, this may be a excellent training strategy." Jaune stated, surprising the others. Weiss whipped her head towards him with a furious glare.

"WHAT?!"

"Let me explain." Jaune said, holding his hand up. "In the first game we played, Jiraiya did something similar with Naruto. Because of this, Naruto didn't have time to think about what he should summon. He just needed to do it or die."

"So the same strategy could be used for Weiss." Pyrrha continued, realizing what Jaune is getting at. "Cause no matter how different are, we all still have the same desire to survive. So either you summon, or you end up dying. You'll be left with no choice but to do what it takes to survive."

"But even you end up failing, Naruto will still save you." Blake decided to finish up. "He just letting your other think you'll die."

Weiss bit her lip. Even though it was explained to her, it still didn't made her feel any less better. What if he does it too late? What if makes a mistake? That what-if scenarios are playing rapidly through her head, and is making her more distress.

 **"Aaaaah! Are you insane! I am going to die! I'm going to die! I can't die like this!" Weiss screamed as she looked passed the clouds and at the Kingdom of Vale. The entire Kingdom of Vale, and she could see some of the other Kingdoms as well. She couldn't see the cities, way too high up, but she could see the countries they were located on.**

 **'You know, if I created clones and jumped off of their backs... I bet I could get to the moon like that. I have enough chakra, and in Sage Mode I can jump high enough... I have GOT to try it sometime.' Naruto thought as he looked up at the moon. In one jump, he went from ground level to above cloud level. His second jump took him even higher than that, so he might be able to go up to the moon.**

"He's falling hundreds feet high, and he's thinking about that?!" Weiss and Jaune screamed simultaneously. For once, they agreed on something.

"Well, Naruto has been through a lot worse. Going through life threatening situations several times probably conditioned him from stuff like that." Ren reasoned. "Plus, his physical body is able to withstand the impact. So he doesn't need to worry all that much."

 **Weiss didn't stop screaming out, and she created a Summoning Glyph and tried to summon, but it flickered out of existance very quickly when she looked at the ground.**

 **The image of a bloodstain in a crater frightened her so much that she couldn't even concentrate. She couldn't picture the Glyph, and she couldn't picture what she wanted to summon.**

 **'I'm... I'm going to die... because I'm a failure... I failed and I'm going to die... I'm so pathetic...' Weiss said as she cried. She hugged herself, crying because she knew that death was going to come to her. She had almost no aura left, and Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention to her.**

"I can't blame her for crying." Pyrrha stated with a frown. "Anyone else would be like Weiss in her position."

"Accept for Naruto." Jaune corrected. "Then again, there is the question whether he's sane or not." And the question if any of the ninjas in Naruto's world is sane.

 **"You know, nobody is perfect Weiss. I trained for a whole month, and couldn't even summon a toad right. I always thought about it way to hard, and tried even harder. Your sister said you need to remember the enemies who pushed you... the times you almost died? I say, the best way to learn to summon is do it by trusting your body to do it for you... your body wants to survive Weiss. Stop thinking." Naruto told her as he laid back on air and watched as she fell, even though he was falling close by. He only ever got the hang of summoning when his life was on the line. He wasn't allowed to think hard to try harder, he had to do it or he would die. It was as simple as that.**

 **Do it or die.**

 **Your desire to live was often times the best way to motivate you. Weiss had an option, she could put full faith in her body and actually try without trying, or she could not do it and she would "die" as it were."**

"He makes a good point." Pyrrha said. "There are times where you don't have to think, and you need to just do it. Trying to think on everything you do while on a fight will get yourself killed."

Weiss was about to argued, but then thought about it. Every time she was in a fight, she didn't think about what she's doing with her glyph. She just did it, using muscle memory. Maybe they have a point?!

Still….is this really necessary?! Her other is frighten to the point of tears!

 **"Save me... please save me..." Weiss begged him, and he looked away from her.**

 **"Hmmm, no, I don't think I'll do that. If you summon though..." Naruto trailed off playfully, since this was something she really did have to do herself.**

"Now's not the time to be playful!" Weiss growled. Ruby scooted away slightly from her partner.

 **Weiss jerked her head towards the ground, and Naruto winced when he saw the pure terror in her eyes. Weiss looked towards him, and he made sure she couldn't see how horrible he felt for doing this to her. He schooled his emotions, knowing that she would need something big to motivate her.**

"At least he feel horrible about what he's doing." Spirit pointed out. "That's more than Jiraiya could say. When he did that to Naruto, he didn't feel any guilt about doing it."

Many felt some disbelief. "And that guy was Naruto's godfather?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Spirit shrugged. "No one ever said he was the best role model."

 **"Aaaaaaah!" Weiss shouted as she formed a Glyph underneath them, and it flickered out of existance, and her eyes widened.**

 **"You want to die Weiss!? Is this how far your will to live goes!? First sign of trouble, and you do and die! Come on Weiss! Do better than this!" Naruto shouted at her. He wasn't going to be nice and say nothing but sweet loving words.**

 **Weiss needed somebody that wouldn't be gentle with her right now.**

 **"I don't want to die! I don't! I can't!" Weiss shouted back at him, and the ground was getting closer and closer by the second.**

 **"Really!? Don't want to die! Then why haven't you summoned!? Your must want to die, because I'm not seeing you summoning anyway! Come on now Weiss, show me that you aren't some weak willed little princess! Come on Princess, lets see that survival instinct!" Naruto roared at her, and Weiss' eyes widened as she looked towards Naruto. She could see his determination to help her, even though she was terrified right now... so terrified that she was going to be getting a fear of heights after this for sure.**

"That is if she's going to survive from this."

"YANG!" Her team screamed.

"What? I'm just saying." Yang stated 'innocently'.

 **Her eyes turned into stone, and she started to grit her teeth.**

 **"I want... I want..." Weiss had started to say, and Naruto decided she wasn't speaking loud enough.**

 **"What was that Princess, I don't think I can hear such weak willed words! You got something to say, don't just say it! SHOW ME! I want you to scream it to the sky and show me how far you want to go! Tell me what you want to do! Give up and die, or fight until the end!" Naruto roared at her so loudly that she had to shut her eyes. The ground was getting closer, even faster than ever. They only had a few minutes before they hit the ground, and before Weiss' turned into a splat mark.**

 **"I want... to live." Weiss said as she started to bring out as much aura as she could, and the Glyph appeared and started to flicker.**

 **"Say it again! Louder! I want all of Remnant to here how strong your will to live is! Let's see how far your guts will take you! SUMMON!" Naruto nearly broke his own voice with his loud he was yelling at her.**

"...He's a worse drill sergeant than all of our teacher." Jaune breathed in terror. He didn't want to say that he's worse than Nora.

She might take that as a challenge.

 **"I want to live!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.**

 **Her mind went completely blank, for a brief moment she didn't have a single image in her mind but one thing. The one thing that she had been trying to summon, the one other time her life had been placed in danger of being extinguished. The life and death battle that had been carved into her body. Her life flashed before her eyes.**

 **She felt arms wrap underneath her back and legs, and saw Naruto holding onto her.**

Weiss let out a breath of relief, causing Spirit to chuckle. "You really took that title seriously, did you?" Spirit stated with an amused smirk.

Weiss glared at him. "Why did you scare us like that?!"

"Hey, I didn't made the chapter." Spirit raise his hand up, the smirk still on his face. "But it was still fun to see you freak out like that."

Weiss screeched in fury and try to strangle Spirit. Ruby and Blake grab a hold of her. "Weiss, calm down!"

"Don't do anything you would regret!"

Eventually, the two manage to get the seething heiress back on the couch. After calming down, Weiss picked back up the book and started reading once again.

 **Weiss' eyes widened when she saw what Naruto was looking towards. It was a glowing white sword, two handed in nature. It was the size of her body, and made of glowing white energy almost. It was doubled edged, and uniquely shaped.**

 **No, not just that, she summoned the armor too! She had summoned a glowing white suit of armor with nobody inside of it.**

Eyes popped open once again, this time in amazement. "Damn." Nora whistled. "That's impressive."

"More than impressive." Pyrrha stated. "That is something that can be extremely useful."

"Definitely." Blake agreed.

Weiss is stunned to say anything at first. Finally, she got out of her stun state and smiled arrogantly. "And this is what a Schnee can do."

"You weren't as confident when your other was falling and panicking." Yang muttered. Despite the muttering, Weiss heard and blushed.

"Q-Quiet you!"

 **Naruto created a clone underneath him, and he slowed their fall by jumping lightly off it's back. Naruto started to fall with her again, and he did the same thing. He slowed their descent greatly, until they were barely falling.**

 **Naruto's feet touched the ground, and the sword was stabbed into the ground inside of a crater. The suit of armor landing on the ground and holding onto the sword.**

"So Naruto's strategy worked." Nora mused. Then she grinned. "I might have to use that with Jaune."

The blonde paled and whimpered at this while Ren sighed. Pyrrha patted her partner's back comfortingly, though she's worried herself what Nora has planned.

 **"Woah..." Ruby said with wide eyes as she looked at Naruto holding onto Weiss, who had fainted and was holding onto Naruto's jacket tightly.**

 **"She did it..." Yang spoke, just as surprised at Ruby was. She didn't think that Weiss had it in her, or that Naruto had it in him to put her in such a dangerous situation.**

Weiss couldn't deny that. She didn't think her other could do it either, not in the condition she was in. Still, she isn't gonna admit that out loud. She still has her pride to consider.

 **'She also wet herself a little.' Blake thought, but hey, Weiss didn't have time to worry about her bladder more than likely. Blake was pretty sure that she would have done something very similar in this situation. Weiss didn't full out piss herself, but she did pee a little, enough for Blake's sensitive nose to smell the scent of urine.**

Weiss flushed even more in embarrassment while the others, san Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren, started laughing. Ren gave them all dry looks. "And tell me, would any of you react differently to falling thousands of feet from the sky, with no way of stopping the fall?"

That made the ones laughing silent. "Thought so." Was Ren's reply.

 **The sword and armor vanished, and Naruto grinned at the sleeping Weiss.**

 **"Good job Weiss... now you just need to learn to do it at will." Naruto spoke softly, and his grin turned into a soft smile.**

 **He hoped she would forgive him for this, even though she had never been in any real danger she thought she had been.**

 **He really did feel bad about this.**

Weiss felt herself soften at seeing Naruto's regret at what he did. At least he didn't enjoy what she was feeling.

Still though, a part of her hope that her other will give Naruto hell for scaring her like that.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter, after the longer than usual. No promises on getting the next chapter in sooner. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	65. Author's Note: Indefinite Hiatus

**Hello readers. I'm really sorry for this author's note, but, after trying to continue on the reading, I...lost the inspiration to continue it.**

 **So, until I get the inspiration back (Which is unlikely) or someone else decides to continue for me, I'm gonna put it in indefinite hiatus. I'm really sorry about this, especially since there's many of you who liked reading it, but I guess I reached my limits of how many chapters I could do. Hopefully, the inspiration does come back or someone else decides to adopt the story.**

 **If you haven't already, check out my other fics if you like. Later.**


End file.
